


Operation Stardust

by UGX7



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Good versus Evil, Gunplay, Space Battles, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 303,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGX7/pseuds/UGX7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two evil villains hunting them, a ragtag team of KND operatives turn to and recommission Numbuhs  2-5, 362, 83, 84, and many others to stop them. Together they must defeat this mysterious evil while changing the Kids Next Door forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head recently and for some reason I felt really compelled to write this story. Now there's going to be a lot of Firefly, Alien 1-3, Red Vs Blue, Watership Down, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Cowboy Bebop influence on this fic.
> 
> Now don't worry, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby, and the rest will all have BIG roles in the story, but they won't appear until chapter 6 or 7.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated in loving memory to my cat, Micah. He passed away last night, he died of cancer. He wasn't the best cat ever. But he was still a good cat.

 

**Now loading OPERATION: S.T.A.R.D.U.S.T**

**Sinister**

**Things**

**Arise**

**Return**

**Defenders**

**Usher-in**

**Safer**

**Times**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mission Begins**

_London, England_

_On the outskirts of London, there is a tree house. It is not like most tree houses you see in backyards or playgrounds; this one a tree house that was just one of the thousands of tree houses that belonged to the Kids Next Door. The tree house was made up of a large old tree, with buses, trains, old buildings, and various pieces of neglected metal or wood that was put to good use as a home away from home for five agents of the KND._

_Inside one of the lower areas of the tree a rather skinny boy by the name of Maxwell aka Numbuh 1965 worked himself exhausted on a large white suit. "Numbuh 1 billion better thank me for this. Better give me a big stinkin' medal for it." The skinny Caucasian British boy complained to himself, or so he thought._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching him. He quickly jumped down from the perch he was working on and aimed his mustard gun known as a Musket at the intruder only to see his team leader; Agrata aka Numbuh 6974. She was a rather attractive girl, not that he'd admit it to her, of Indian descent with long raven hair and beautiful brown skin. He saw she, as always, carried her wooden sword that she rarely was without. "Oh, don't worry 1965. Our 'fearless leader' will be very grateful for this suit." She said, briefly chuckling at his jumpiness._

" _Oh, it's just you Numbuh 6974, scared me." He said, tossing his weapon to the side._

_"Why would you be scared? The alarm would have went off if there was an intruder." The Indian girl pointed out._

_"Yeah I know, it's just that Numbuh 1 Billion wanted me to make this suit and protect it at all cost." He explained._

_"Even from your team members?" she queried._

_"The way he put it; yes." Maxwell answered. "I'm 97% done with this thing. If I work till morning I can get it done." He said, admiring his work._

_Agrata noticed the lines under his eyes and she sighed. "You've been working on that blasted suit all day, you can finish it in the morning but for now; you're getting some sleep. And that's an order." She said simply._

_"But Numbuh... ah you're right. I'm bloody tired." He admitted, shoulders slumping._

_"I'll have Paul and Rosie record tonight's 'Dr. Time' for you." She said as she watched him crawl into bed. "It's a rerun." He said as his head hit the pillow._

_"Very well, goodnight 1965." She said, turning out the lights and leaving his room._

_One hour later, Maxwell was woken up by a noise; he slowly pulled his torso up and saw the suit had gotten closer to his bed. He sighed in annoyance. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Regular Young Ones stuff this. Who's the comedian?" he asked into the dark and silent room. There was no response, not even the hushed giggling he would hear from Paul and Yaphet. "Hullo?" he said nervously. Had Agrata taken up scare tactics and tricks? That was very unlike her._

_He looked up to the rafters of his big workshop room to see if anyone was hiding up there, but he could see no-one. He brought his head down and saw that the suit had gotten closer still. Max jumped up against the wall letting out a frightened squeal._

_Now he knew it had to be a joke. This was just like the crying statues from Dr. Time! Paul had to be playing a joke on him. He got up and approached the suit. "Okay, get outta there Paul, Numbuh 1 Billion will throttle me if he finds out you of all people were first." Maxwell scolded._

_The suit's arm shot out and grabbed the boy by the neck._

" _Oh, I'll do that for him." A raspy voice came with inside the suit. Maxwell tried to scream but he couldn't, the hand was wrapped around his neck too tight. The mask, painted like a silver skull, leaned in and whispered: "Is this suit functional?" it asked, Maxwell nodded frantically._

" _Are the weapons online?" it asked, at this Maxwell shook his head no. "Oh well, no matter. With my new power, any weapons you brats could make is small potatoes!" the mask leaned in and Maxwell screamed._

_At the center of the tree house, in the living room Agrata, Paul, Rosie, and Yaphet all jerked up as they heard Maxwell's scream. "That was Numbuh 1965!" cried out Rosie aka Numbuh 1975._

_"What could he be screaming about?" asked Yaphet, aka Numbuh 6973, to no one in particular._

" _I don't know, but I don't care. Be it nightmare or nemesis we check it out." Agrata said. "Paul, Rosie. Stay here. Yaphet with me." She ordered._

_Agrata and Yaphet left, both armed with KND zappers, a new standard weapon for the KND._

" _Rosie, you stay up here, I'm gonna check the lower deck." He said, heading toward a ladder that took him to the lower area of the living room._

_"But Numbuh 6974 said to stay here!" said Rosie._

_"I'm not leaving, just guarding the lower area in case in intruder tries to go out that way." He explained, making his way to the ladder._

_Agrata and Yaphet arrived at Maxwell's room. Agrata nodded to the muscular black twelve year old, who nodded back and kicked down the door, aiming his weapon around. Agrata turned on the lights and saw Maxwell in his bed. "Numbuh 1965, what's wrong?" she called. She received no answer._

_She walked over to him and turned his body over only to see a terrible sight. Maxwell's eyes were wide open, dull and empty like a creepy old doll. Agrata jumped back with a gasp. This caught Yaphet's attention looked a Maxwell's body. "Is he dead?" he asked._

_Agrata put her head against his chest. "His heart's still beating, and his pulse is fine." She said, she tapped him on his head. "Numbuh 1965 wake up." She demanded. She got no response._

_"Fats," said Yaphet, using his affectionate nickname for her as fat was a British slang word for a leader position, "that suit 1965 was working on, it ain't here." He said._

_"What is going on?" Muttered Agrata, then they heard a scream._

_"_ _That was Paul!" cried Yaphet._

_"Come on!" said Agrata as she led him out of the room._

_When they got back to the living room they found Rosie was hung upside down from the banister and Paul was lying still underneath her._

_Both were in the same condition Maxwell was in._

" _Numbuhs 1975 and 1976..." whispered Yaphet fearfully. "What's going on Fats?" he asked._

" _Someone broke in, somehow without setting off the alarms, stole the suit and somehow did this to Maxwell, Rosie, and Paul." She answered._

" _Is that suit supposed to do something like that?" he questioned. "Not that I'm aware of." She said as she kneeled down and pulled up Rosie so the blood wouldn't go to her head._

" _So Fats, what do we do now?" he asked._

_"We leave and get help. Now I don't like it anymore than you do Numbuh 6973," she said before he could object, "but we're not going to help them by getting got as well. So until we get out we're the ones in danger." She said._

_Yaphet sighed, obviously upset at the idea of leaving his team mates behind, but she was right; they had to get out. "To the hanger then?" he asked, she nodded and they set off._

_They arrived at the hanger in a short amount of time. When Numbuh 6974 tried to turn on the lights, they simply flicked on, the died._

_Yaphet looked up and saw a white figure moving across an upper catwalk._

" _It's here!" screamed Yaphet as he fired his zapper at the platform. He hit a fuel barrel which caused it to explode._

_"Crap!" screamed Agrata as she ducked for a sprinkler lever._

_As she pulled it and the water doused the flame there was a loud smashing sound. Agrata whirled around to see the suit. Standing at six feet tall, with black highlights, a blood red mask with a silver skull painted on it._

_The idea of an enemy controlling that suit was scary. It was actually happening and it was horrifying as hell._

_But they were still not prepared for what came next._

" _ **And where do you kids think your going?"**_ _it asked them, in the voices of Maxwell, Rosie, and Paul!_

_Yaphet screamed as he fired at the suit five times. It showed a little pain as it grunted, but it was otherwise unharmed._

_Agrata took out her trusty wooden sword and jumped high in the air. "This is for my team!" she screamed as she smashed the wooden sword over the suit's mask. It howled in pain as Agrata landed a few feet away from it._

_Agrata looked at her trusty weapon that was now shattered. "My sword..." she whispered to herself._

_Yaphet grabbed her and pushed her towards the ship. She saw that he was now armed with a Gumzooka._

" _I'll hold it off, you get out and get help!" he said, as he turned around and fired a giant wad of gum, trapping the suit to the wall._

" _Yaphet I..."_

_"Fats! Agrata, please." He said to his friend._

_She ran into the teams' away ship as there was a flash of yellow light. Yaphet turned around to see the suit had somehow got free._

_Yaphet fired again, but this time it dodged it and was on Yaphet like a hawk on a Rabbit. It pinned him down to the ground. "_ _**You're strong. You will be a good addition to the collective.** _ _" It said. Although Yaphet managed to get one last punch in, it was too late for him._

_Agrata started up the engines and began launch sequence, but as the ship began to lift off the ground, it was forced right back down. She looked out the window and saw that the suit was using the Gumzooka to keep the ship grounded. It even waved at her tauntingly._

_She wasted no time in grabbing the emergency communication device on the ship and aiming her zapper at the door._

" _This is Numbuh 6974 of KND Sector E-6! I need help now!" she yelled into the communicator as she heard a scraping of metal from the other side of the door._

" _Yo Numbuh 6974, this is KND Emergency Comms, what up?" asked the voice of an African American communications officer._

" _A secret weapon Numbuh 1965 has been working on came alive and wiped out the rest of my team! I'm the only one left! And before you ask, NO I'm not joking! Help me now!" she yelled into her device._

" _Uh... right. I callin' up Sector E-5, they'll get there in ten to fifteen minutes." The officer said._

_"Minutes?!" Agrata cried, "I might not make one minute!" she said._

" _ **Right you are my dear.**_ _" Said the voices of the suit, which now included Yaphet, as it tore down the door. Agrata aimed her zapper at the suit, firing twice, before the suit slammed into her and pinned her against the controls._

" _ **My, my, aren't you pretty. Maxwell certainly knows a good looking woman when he sees one.**_ _" At that Agrata blushed, but quickly regained her tough composure._

" _Go to hell you Halloween reject." She hissed._

" _ **Now, now! Language! You must be taught a lesson to not curse!**_ _" the suit said as it began making a muttering noise, followed by a sucking noise._

_Agrata screamed in terror as she felt her mind and soul leave her body and into the suit._

" _Come in Numbuh 6974, come in! Respond! Sector E-5 is on the way just hang on!" the voice over the radio frequency cried._

_Then he got a disturbing response; "_ _**Oh she's fine. She's with me. WITH US!** _ _" it was followed by the creepiest laugh that the communications officer had ever heard._

" _Sector E-5, get there on the double! NOW!" he yelled on sector E-5's frequency._

_At E-6's base, the suit began to walk out of the open hanger doors. But it stopped, turned around and faced a security camera, and gave the thumbs up._

"Stop the recording!" ordered the voice of Numbuh 1 Billion, the newest leader of the KND. He had short brown hair with icy blue eyes. He had only been appointed Supreme KND Leader a month ago after Numbuh 2 Million's decommissioning. It seemed like this suit was the first BIG threat he would go up against as a leader.

He turned to face the twenty operatives he had gathered there, in this meeting room at the moon base. He had collected the top ten most successful teams of the current KND to deal with this threat.

"Okay, that was officially the second creepiest thing I've ever freaking seen." Said Numbuh 7071 aka Jenna. She was the leader of Sector C-5; she had long red hair and nice looking green eyes, sure to be a total knock-out when she was a teen. Her second in command Numbuh 1615 aka Ian sat next to her, he had long black hair and had blue eyes behind his glasses. He tried to play it cool, but he was obviously disturbed.

"It gets worse from there I'm sorry to say: some sectors in Paris, Moscow, Cairo, Beijing, Tokyo, Sydney, Mexico City, and New York have all been attacked and harvested by this thing in the last two weeks alone." He confessed to them. Pointing to the slide projects, which showed pictures of wrecked bases and bodies sucked of life.

"Then why are just now hearing about it?!" demanded Numbuh 534500 aka Johnny, a rather tall and unusually muscle bound for a twelve year old, he was the leader of Sector O-8.

"This suit was supposed to be top secret. TOP! We tried to keep it hush hush. But then we got Numbuhs 646 and 649 back in the same condition as the attacked ones."

"What is this suit anyway?" asked Numbuh 413 aka Bianca, the second in command of Sector D-4. She was an African American girl with a pony tail. She had become renowned for her smart ideas in the last two years.

"Good question. If we have to fight it, we should at least know its name." said Bianca's commander Numbuh 415 Ryoka, a Japanese girl who was rather pretty with light brown hair and sparkly eyes, even though she had a bit of coldness to her.

"It's a KEBCTS. Kicks Enemies Butts Completley That Suit." Ryan explained.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Seriously?" asked Numbuh 4012 aka Ash, the leader of the new Sector V or Sector V-1 as it was called now.

"Yeah, that what it's called." Said Ryan, admitting its badness.

"We have gotten so desperate with the acronyms." Snarked Ian, this got some laughs and Ash smiled at Ian.

Sector V-1 still used the original sectors' tree house, even though it was moved years ago after Numbuh 1's disappearance.

"Joke all you want Numbuh 1615, bottom line is that thing is out there and every minute it becomes more and more of a threat to every KND operative alive." Ryan said sternly, causing Ian to sink down in his chair.

"So you want out ten teams to hunt this jerk wad down before he can do anymore damage. Am I right?" asked Numbuh 534500.

"You are correct." Confirmed Ryan.

"Excuse me sir," said Numbuh 1140 aka Todd the leader of sector W-8, "but isn't that a little overkill? Fifty of us on one of him?" he was a big bully type that used his muscles to win his missions, and he was dang good at it.

"Nothing is overkill when it comes to this thing!" said Ryan, "In two weeks my magnum opus will be revealed to the whole of the KND and I want whatever that thing is taken down!" he ranted.

Everyone knew what he was talking about. It had been announced as soon as he had been sworn in as supreme leader. It was a mind reading device that would help differentiate between the good and the bad adults and teens. It would help seek any potential allies the KND could use.

The KND was and is a secret society, though not a very subtle one, of kids who fought the evil tyranny of adults and teenagers across the globe... and beyond. Once an agent reached the dreaded age of thirteen they were decommissioned, robbed of their memories. All the happiness, anger, sadness, fear, love, and friendships they had went through for the past five plus years were lost, and they were left without a childhood.

Some thought this was why they had so many enemies in the teenagers. Apparently Numbuh 5 aka Abigail Lincoln agreed and tried to get the decommissioning process phased out and let retiring agents keep their memories, but she failed to get the idea passed and she was defeated in her attempts to make amends with the teenagers. This of course resulted a war that lasted for four months between the KND and the Teens, and it ended with most of the teens' memories wiped.

"Sir, I want to know what the status of our operatives that have been attacked by this thing is so far." Jenna requested, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice.

"They're all in hospitals; the adults are clueless as usual. They aren't dead, but no one knows how they're still alive. Brain activity is below normal, heart rate is fine, the adults are making sure they're fed and watered. Frankly we're just as stumped as they are." Explained Ryan.

He looked around and continued.

"None of us are naive here. We don't want to cause a panic, so only your team needs to know about this, I do hope that we can keep this incident contained until you capture the suit, free our operatives, and save the day. So try and keep a low profile." Said Ryan. "You will begin your hunt as soon as all teams are ready Numbuh 534500 you are in command, I'll 7071 you're the second in command, you guys can go down from there yourselves. Dismissed." He said and watched as the twenty other kids left the meeting room.

"So Jen, whaddya think? Can we beat this thing?" asked Ian as he walked beside Jenna.

"I don't know Ian, if this wasn't the supreme leader I'd tell him to find another team because I'm not putting mine in that much danger, but for now we got no choice but to try and fight this thing. Stuff like this makes me wish Brad was still here." Said Jenna, sounding unsure of the situation while missing their former leader, and Ian didn't blame her at all.

"Ah don't worry about it, fifty of us against one of him; what could go wrong? We'll totally impress Numbuh 1 Billion." Ian said.

"Well I for one am happy to work with Sector V-1, maybe when this is over they'll give me a tour of the tree house!" he added, barley containing his excitement. Jenna giggled; she always found it funny and a little cute whenever Ian started fanboying out over Sector V, the original group of Numbuhs 1-5. She'd be lying if she wasn't a bit guilty of hero worship herself, as she had a reverence for Numbuh 5.

"Joey Beatles is in the group, the little brother of Numbuh 4! THE Wally Beatles, maybe Joey can get me his brother's autograph." Ian went on.

At this point Jenna burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked, Jenna steadied herself, wiped her tears off her face and smiled.

"Ian, you know I love ya, but you can be such a nerd when it comes to Sector V." she said.

"And proud of it." Ian said shamelessly.

They arrived at the recreation room where the rest of their team awaited them. Numbuh 365 aka Roland was a big strong guy with no hair and an odd looking nose. Like the Agrata he was of British-Indian descent. Roland was by far the toughest guy either Ian or Jenna knew. He once battled the Iguana's pet crocodile and claimed it was 'too easy'.

Then there was Numbuh 695 aka Travis, an African American with an afro, Travis served as the teams science and technical officer. He always complained about being overworked because he way more technical jobs than action ones, but they all knew he loved it.

And Finally Numbuh 555 aka Ally. She was the youngest of the bunch; she served as the medic and the communications officer. She was a sweet girl, with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

Ally sat on a couch reading a Goosebumps book while Roland and Travis dueled in a video game.

"Come on man! Have mercy! I've never played this game before and you have!" cried Travis as he desperately tried not to die by Roland's hands in the game.

"Sorry Travis. When it comes to video games, you get no mercy from me at all." Roland responded as he mashed buttons and pulled joysticks back and forth.

"Now boys, play nice." Teased Jenna, this caused Ally to look up from her book and smile.

"Hi Jenna, hi Ian. How was the meeting?" she asked.

"Yeah and why did we have to come?" asked Roland, not looking away from the game. "It's not everyday earthbound operatives get to come to the moon base. Not that I'm complaining mind you." He added as he finally killed Travis' character.

Travis banged his head against the screen. "Okay, best six outta ten?" he asked.

"Give in the towel Trav!" laughed Roland.

"Knock it off you two, Jen's gotta meeting report to tell ya." Said Ian as he sat down next to Ally on the couch. Travis sighed and glared at Roland "Next time fight guy." Travis said sitting down next to Ian. Roland rolled his eyes and simply stood.

Jenna told them what she and Ian had been let in on during the meeting.

Ally looked terrified, Travis looked shocked, Roland looked intrigued. Which was odd because he stoic during meetings and reports. He knew this KEBCTS ordeal was really big.

"So that's the mission. We and nine other sectors are going to hunt this thing down, kick his but, pull a Scooby Doo on him, jail him, come home big dang heroes. Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are the other sectors we'll be working with?" asked Roland.

"V-1, O-8, D-4, W-8, Y-6, R-9, Q-5, H-2, and E-10." She answered.

Roland whistled. He was definitely impressed. "Some serious brains and brawn in this mission. I'm freaking in!" Roland said, ecstatic about the prospect of a mission this dangerous.

"Well with forty five other kids we'd be safe. Sounds good to me. Heck, just lock that thing in a room with Roland and it'll be begging for mercy in a minute." He said. Roland grinned at that as it could possibly be true.

Alley sighed. "If it means saving other KND operatives, you can rely on me." She said, putting on a brave face.

"I knew we could." Said Ian rubbing her on the head.

It's settled then. You guys ready out ship while I go report to Numbuh 534500 to decide our course of action. Wish me luck the dude's not exactly easy to get along with." She said as she left.

Ian led Ally, Roland, and Travis to the ship to prepare. "So, Ian, you think we gotta chance against the big bad?" asked Travis.

"You kidding? We'll find him in a few days, kick its butt in under an hour." Ian said.

Oh how wrong he was. This was just the beginning of an event that would chance the Kids Next Door forever.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 


	2. The First Encounter

**Continuing Transmission...**

Ian and the others arrived at the ship. It was a large away team ship, capable of holding up to five teams in case of emergency missions. Its bridge as made of an old diner, with its neck made of steel, with two wings on the sides, leading down to an old wooden building which contained rooms for the operatives, weapons, food etc... it had two turret ports at the top for battle, with guns attached to the bridge. They had never given it a proper name or even an acronym, they just called it The Ship.

At the end there was two more wings and three engines; one in the middle, then one on both sides.

"Okay, Roland you ready the weapons, Travis prepare the ship for launch, Ally you make sure our communications and sensors are working. I'll go and make sure the med room is good. We might need it." Ian said somberly. And with that they all went about their duties.

As Roland arrived in the weapons room he sighed. He began to make sure all the guns were ready for battle when sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands. "Silas. Why'd it have to be the bloody team that Silas was assigned to?!" he said to himself.

Jenna arrived at 534500's location, she saw that Ash, Ryoka, Todd were already there along with two other commanders from the meeting. Numbuh 1980 aka Terry was a Caucasian British boy with blonde hair; he was the leader of Sector E-10. He was very laid back and gave his team free reign to make their own battle plans together.

Also there was Clarence aka Numbuh 6012, leader of sector Q-5. He had short, curly brown hair and wore glasses. He was known for being particularly brutal and strict. Jenna was relieved he wasn't in charge.

She also noticed Numbuh 775 aka Don was there and, as usual, was covered in his armor as if an enemy would attack at any moment. His team, Sector Y-6, was a rescue team and didn't fight bad guys very often.

"Good of you to join us Numbuh 7071. Is your team preparing for the mission?" Johnny asked.

"Yes sir, they're all ready and willing for the mission." She said.

"Good." Johnny said.

"Now all we need is Numbuhs 8010 and 5738 to report in."

Soon enough Numbuh 8010 aka Angie, an African American girl with braided hair came in and reported that her team, Sector R-9 was preparing to go. She was soon followed by Numbuh 5738 aka Andrew, an Asian kid, who reported the same.

"Okay, 1 Billion put me in charge and Numbuh 7071 in second. He told us to go down from there. I've decided that we'll go down in this order from; me, 7071, Numbuh 4012, Numbuh 415, Numbuh 8010, Numbuh 1980, Numbuh 6012, Numbuh 775, Numbuh 5738, and finally Numbuh 1140." Johnny dictated.

"Hey man, how come I'm in last?!" asked Todd.

"Because of all of us, I trust you the least." Said 534500, as if it was common knowledge.

"Sir, one question: How do we find this thing?" asked Numbuh 415. 534500 took out a disc.

"We'll be following the energy signatures from the containers it stole. This is Numbuh 1965's notes and schematics for the suit. I want all of your science boys and girls to study it and find any weaknesses, and a way to track it besides energy signatures " He said.

"We leave for New York in an hour, that's where it last attacked. Have your teams get to know each other. If we have to go up against this thing, I want complete cooperation among us. Now get going." He said and they all went their separate ways.

Well not everyone.

"Terry!" called Jenna as she ran after him. He turned to face her.

"Yes Numbuh 7071?" he asked.

"I want to tell Silas to put his hate for Roland aside until we get this mission over with." She said, knowing the gigantic hatred Silas had for Rolan.

"I'll talk to him, but it won't be easy. He's still pretty ticked off about what Roland..."

"What Roland did was an accident. He never meant for it to happen, heck he suffered worse than Silas did! Roland got demoted for Pete's sake!" Jenna pointed out.

"Right." Terry said, sounding unsure, "I'll talk to him but Silas is incredibly stubborn when it comes to this matter." He said. He walked off, and Jenna headed back to her team.

54321

Later all of the teams' ships had been gathered in the moon base's main hanger. All the teams were mingling in various ways. Commanders chatted about time they had saved their teams and vice versa.

Sector O-9 was Numbuh 534500's team; it consisted of three boys, 534996, 534997, and 534998, and one girl; 534999. They were a team of crack commandos and they had one of the biggest success rates of the current KND. Their names were not known to many because they rarely worked with another team, but they were friendly enough.

Sector H-2 was lead by Numbuh 5738 and consisted of Numbuh 5737 aka Judd, Numbuh 5736 aka Molly, Numbuh 5740 aka Wilbert, and 5739 aka Bonnie. It was a pretty unnoticeable sector, they were average but they followed the rules and did well enough to be considered good enough for the mission.

Sector Q-5 came from the rough city of Detroit so they were very well known for being a dog eat dog kind of team. 6012 was their leader and his team had Numbuh 6015 aka Emile, Numbuh 6011 aka Doug, 6013 aka Leon, and 6014 aka Joseph. They too were loners, but they worked well enough with others when need be.

Sector Y-6 were a bunch of enigmas. They were led by 775 aka Don. His name was the only name to be known. The others remained anonymous, simply going by numbers 776, 777, 778, and 779. They were a fantastic rescue team, but weren't a very sociable bunch.

Sector W-6 had Todd as the leader. His team had a theme of big strong boys who didn't come off as very smart. There was Numbuh 1138 aka Hugh, Numbuh 1139 aka Spencer, a guy who wasn't quite right in the head sometimes, and Numbuh 1137 aka Alex. They had one guy who seemed out of place among them; a science guy named Numbuh 1136 aka Ned, he served as second in command since he was the smartest.

Sector E-10 was a sector from the United Kingdom that was led by Terry. His team had Numbuh 1973 aka Violet, who was one of the best pilots in the KND, 1978 aka Silas was the fighter of the group and had dyed his hair silver. Numbuh 1977 was the science/tactical guy named Gregor and Numbuh 1979 was Leslie the team's medic.

Sector R-9 was Angie's sector, her team was clean, efficient, and obedient, which was why they got chosen. Numbuh 8008 aka Bucky was a big African-American kid who had become somewhat renowned for the punishment he had taken from various bad guys in the last two years. Numbuh 8009 was Roger, a kid who was born in Mexico and was the team's second in command. The others were Numbuh 8006 aka Hank the science officer and Numbuh 8007 aka Emma, the medic and the sniper.

Sector D-4, as you know was led by Numbuh 415 aka Ryoka and her second in command 413 aka Bianca, but the team also had Numbuh 411 aka Danny; a blonde boy that was incredibly tall for his age, 5'9, and he loved to hear and tell stories so he served as the communications guy; he was also an incredibly talented runner so he also served as the scout. Numbuh 412 aka Vincent, the team's medic, he was a quiet guy who liked silence, so naturally he and Danny didn't get along very well. Numbuh 414 was Adam, the team's main offense guy, powerful for the average body he had.

And finally Sector V-1; Ash led the sector with his seconds in command Numbuh 4013 aka Kevin, a kid who was the sportsman of his team, so he had developed his body for the action he went up against. Numbuh 4014 aka Ellie was the science officer, Numbuh 4015 was Kaui a happy go lucky Hawaiian girl, who served as the medic, she was a friend to all living things kind of person, and some could swear she didn't have a mean bone in her body. And finally Numbuh 4016, who Ian was talking to at the moment.

Roland was showing off a burn mark he got from The Bright Idea last week, while the other tough guys like 779 and 534596 chatted with him about scars and bruises they had received over the years. Ally smiled at the sight of Ian talking with Numbuh 4016 aka Joey Beatles.

"So tell me, is it true your brother took down all those bad guys at the movies? They say that was just a story he made up." Ian said to Joey, who basked in the glory of being related to the heroic Numbuh 4.

"Yeah it's true. Apparently they were planning of capturing him to use him as bait to wipe out the rest of Sector V, but my brother wasn't having that!" Joey said. Ian's eyes sparkled with admiration. "I can get you an autograph, but it'll cost ya seventeen bucks." Said Joey.

"How did you know I was going to ask for one?" Ian asked as he reached into his pocket.

"You're like the thirty fifth person I've gotten one for." Joey explained.

As Ian handed Joey the money, he asked another question. "Are Numbuhs 3 and 4 still... you know...?" he asked bashfully.

Joey laughed. "You're not the first to ask me that either. No, but they go to the same high school as Numbuhs 2 and 5. They are friends though. And, uh, Wally STILL has a major crush on Kuki. And I think she has one on him. He even saved her from some jerk named Ace." Joey said, this caused Ian to internally fan boy.

"Okay I told you about me and my bro, so what about you? Got a bro or sis in the KND?" asked Joey.

At this Ian stopped dead in his tracks. "I think I hear my commander calling me." Ian lied as he walked away.

"Oh boy, you asked him about his family. That's not good." Said Ally as she joined the young blonde Australian American.

"What I do? All I said was 'do ya got a bro or sis in the KND' and he just took off! Talk about rude." Muttered Joey.

"Don't be mad. I've been his teammate for a year and a half and he hasn't told me or anyone else where he's from or anything about his life before the KND." Ally explained. At this Joey's eyes widened.

"So does he have a family or something?" asked Joey.

"Nope, he lives in our tree house. He's never went home, never talks about any parents or siblings, he gets uneasy when you ask him about it, and he never goes to a school." Ally said. Now it was Joey's turn to be intrigued.

"So do you have any idea what's up with 'im?" asked Joey,

"Well, we all have our theories. Jenna knows the truth but she said she promised to never tell anyone without his permission." Ally said. The two young KND members chatted on as Ian walked off to the side.

Ian sighed in annoyance, he hated when people started guessing about his history. Although there were times when the theories got so out there and crazy it became hilarious to him. He looked over and saw Numbuh 1978 glaring with utter contempt at Roland, now this was weird. What was up with the face that looked disgusted on the mere sight of Roland?

He was about to walk over to Silas when...

"Hey Numbuh 1615! Hey man good to see ya again." Said a voice from behind him.

Ian moaned. He forgot that working the Sector W-6 meant working with Numbuh 1138, aka Hugh. Now Hugh wasn't exactly a bad guy, he was friendly, strong, and outgoing he was just very dumb and very talkative, so when you put both together you get one guy who came off as very annoying to Ian.

"Hey Hugh. How've ya been?" Ian asked, trying to nice and hide his annoyance.

"I've been great! I've been knocking down baddies down and taking names." He said "How've ya been since Italy?" Hugh asked.

Ian sighed, the two sectors had worked together previously stopping the Cheese Shogun and his slave mines in Italy. During that mission Ian and Hugh were captured and put in a cell together for six hours. Six long hours of Hugh's nonstop babbling about how he was going to kick the cheese ninjas' butts all the way back to Japan.

During the final battle Hugh and Ian led a prison riot and freed all the slaves while Jenna and Todd led the rest of the operatives in defeating and apprehending the Cheese Shogun and his ninjas. Ian was very grateful for it to be over, as he didn't think he could take another hour of Hugh's mouth.

"I've been fine, no encounters with Waspman recently, so that's good. I haven't been up to anything really important recently. So nice to see ya, I think Roland's calling me..."

Then a loud voice spoke up. "Attention!" everyone turned to see Ryan standing on a balcony, flanked by two guards.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for taking up this dangerous assignment. I know it won't be easy. And some of you might suffer the same fate as the others who have battled this creature. It is your job to stop it. Be careful though, some weapons and energy packs from the NY base are unaccounted for." Ryan said. "Good luck to all of you. Kids Next Door Rules!" he yelled and he got the answer] "Kids Next Door Rules!" the fifty kids below him cheered.

As the teams went their way to New York, Ryan was approached by his assistant Shelly. "Numbuh 1 Billion, Sir!" she saluted.

"At ease Shelly, what is it?" Ryan asked.

"Numbuh 0.0001 has been spotted and is being perused." She reported.

"Catch him and bring him to me. I want to end his career personally" ordered Ryan.

54321

As Sector C-5's away ship flew alongside Sector Y-6's S.C.A.M.P.E.R, Travis was engaged in conversation with the other science officers and tacticians in the group via holograms.

"This just doesn't add up." Complained Travis to the other scientists.

"What do ya mean?" asked Ellie aka Numbuh 4014, the science officer for Sector V-1.

"Look at the schematics for this suit, and stop and think; what the heck was it made for?" explained Travis.

"He's right; it does seem to be odd. Numbuh 1 Billion didn't tell us the why's and how's of the suit." Bianca agreed.

"Got in one Numbuh 413, like why was it built and what for? Why was Numbuh 1965 the only one working on it? And why did Numbuh 1 Billion design it this way?" Travis went on.

"What do you mean designed it this way?" asked Numbuh 534998, Sector O-8's science guy.

"He's right again; look at it!" said Bianca, "With the weapons Numbuh 1 Billion proposed for this thing," she said, referring to 1965's notes, "this suit could do some serious freaking damage to everything Numbuh 1 Billion sees fit to damage."

"Maybe it's for defense." Suggested Ellie, "It could be like that car they put the Pope in. The armor is heavy enough to be like that."

"No way Ellie, look at how the notes Numbuh 1 Billion put here; 'the suit must make the wearer five times as strong and protect the wearer no matter the damage.' Put that together with the weapons he suggested and the computer in the suit's mask that can analyze weaknesses, it all equals to one thing my friends; Ryan wanted this suit for war!" she exclaimed.

"What war?" questioned Numbuh 1135 aka Ned.

"He's right. Ever since Numbuh 5 made her big push on aggressive teens and Father became a recluse we haven't had anything that threatened the existence of the KND." Agreed Numbuh 534998.

"That's the weird part. What is our leader preparing himself for? The return of Grandfather?" Travis proposed.

"Impossible." Said 534998, "Grandfather's human form passed away two years ago. He has ceased to be a threat to us permanently."

"But the suit is still a threat." Pointed out Bianca, she continued "And I for one remain very suspicious as to Numbuh 1 Billion's intentions for this little creation. And what about those big ships he's building? Come to think of it, why would we need three ships that size?" she continued. They all knew what she was talking about; Numbuh 1 Billion's three gargantuan ships he had dubbed 'The Elites', deciding to forego the acronyms. The only one that was complete was the smallest of them; the other two were still being built.

The more Travis thought about it, the more he questioned Ryan and this mission.

A voice came over the radio.

"This is Numbuh 534500, time to cut the nerd speak and get ready! We've got two energy signatures that match the ones that were stolen by the suit! One big one in Toronto and a little one in Albany." He said. With that the scientists and the tactician switched off the holograms of each other.

Everyone reported to the bridge of their respective ships to pay attention to the hologram of Numbuh 534500.

"So two energy sigs huh? What do we do? Split up?" asked Numbuh 6012.

"Right you are Clarence. Your team and Sector H-2 will check out the little one, while the rest of us go to Toronto." 534500 finished.

"Excuse me Sir, but I think that's unwise." Jenna said.

"Oh do you, Numbuh 7071?" 534500 asked.

"I do, we should divide power equally. We don't fully understand this thing yet, so I think it would be better to keep our numbers equal." She explained.

Numbuh 534500 sighed. "Suggestion noted. And ignored, let's go!" he cheered.

With that, the hologram shut off and Sectors Q-5 and H-2 departed from the small fleet and headed down while the rest of the group headed up north to Canada.

Jenna sighed. "That's... that's just freaking fantastic. That jerk!" she cried, getting up from her seat and walking out the door. Roland sighed as he piloted the ship.

"Go calm her down Ian." He said as kept his steady hands on the controls.

"Right." Said Ian as he walked out of the bridge after his commander.

He found her in her room, angrily pacing back in forth.

"Sorry about him being a jerk and all Jen. You okay?" he asked. She jerked around to face him.

"What the heck's the point of me being second in command of this mission if he just ignores everything I say?" She ranted.

"What do you mean everything? He's ignored you once." Ian said.

"Not really. Back on the moon base I asked him to press Ryan for more info on the suit, but he said we had enough! And Travis can tell you we don't." she said bitterly.

"Fair points on all counts." Agreed Ian, he then noticed Jenna was staring at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong Jen?" he asked.

"Your nose, it's bleeding again." She said.

At this Ian's arm shot up to his face and felt the red liquid streaming down, already on his lips. "Crap." was all Ian said before he rushed to the bathroom down the hall.

Jenna arrived to bathroom doorway, watching the unpleasant sight of Ian, blowing his nose on a wet paper towel, sending some rogue particles of blood onto the mirror and around Ian's eye. He looked up at her. "Sorry." He muttered. \

"It's alright." She said as she wiped the blood off the mirror with a rag.

"It's been happening often again." Said Ian, "I've had at least one everyday for the past week, sometimes two." He confessed to her.

"I thought it had stopped." She said. His nosebleeds had been a problem for the past two years. Seemingly coming and going with no rhyme or reason.

"It did. For a month anyway..." he said, sighing as the blood came to its end.

"We should get you some help." She said.

"I did! I've been to the best medics the KND has to offer." He said, she sighed as she looked at him shaking her head.

"Not that kind, adult kind. They're more experienced and they have way better equipment." She offered.

"I've already been to several, broke into their houses in the middle of the night when you guys are at your real homes asleep." He told her as he wiped the blood off his face. "And what did they say?" she asked. "They were just as stumped; no high blood pressure, nothing lodged in the nose, no tumors. Then I found one who figured it out. She thinks it might be a blood disease called mild haemophilia. She says that the head injury I got a few years back in that whole Bully Island incident triggered it." He told her.

She knew what he meant; when her team had received a distress signal from Bully Island they quickly answered it. While they had saved the people stranded there, Ian had been badly hit on the head during a fight. It was after that the bleeding began.

"So that head injury caused the nosebleeds?" she asked.

"No, she said I was probably born with the disease. It lays dormant until you get a bad enough injury to trigger it." He told her. She looked down guiltily; he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Bedsides, you won't have to put up with it for long. Four months and I get the brain drain." He said sadly.

She took his hand. "When they decommission you I'll keep in contact with you, screw the rules. I want to be your friend and I don't want you to be alone." She said. She was the only one on the team who knew his story. What his life before the KND was.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Jen."

Ally's voice came over the PA. "Jenna, Ian, we're here. Get ready!" she said.

As Jenna and Ian went down to get armed, Jenna looked at Ian and smiled. "Seen any stardust recently?" she asked.

"Every time I look at the night sky." Ian answered.

54321

The ships landed around the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Toronto with several old train tracks leading inside the building. This was where the signal was coming from.

"Sectors V-1, C-5, D-4, and R-9 cover the back end of the building. The rest of us will take the front." Numbuh 534500 said.

"Understood." The rest of the commanders said.

Jenna led her team out of the ship and met up with Ash and Ryoka. "Any life signs?" asked Ryoka.

"None except from the civilians, who still don't notice us." Reported Ash.

"Good, let's get to the doors." Said Jenna.

The three teams met up with Sector R-9 at the door. Jenna, Ryoka, Ash, Angie, Ian, Bianca, Kevin, and Roger stood against the doors, ready for orders to open it.

The rest stayed back, taking cover behind an old dumpster. Joey kneeled down and whispered to Ally. "So, as you were saying about Ian having no home outside the KND?" this caused Joey's other team mates to chime in.

"Yeah, Joey told us he was super mysterious and stuff. What do ya got on him?" Kaui asked excitedly.

"I don't think Ian would appreciate us talking..." Ally began, but Roland butted in.

"Me personally, I think the nerds cloned him from Numbuh Zero and combined his DNA with several other great KND operatives, but he wasn't the super soldier they hoped he'd be, so they put him down as a regular KND agent." Said Roland.

"That's a load of crud and you know it, although he is close." Said Travis.

"Oh do tell." Said Numbuh 411, who sounded very intrigued.

"My theory is that he's like a Frankenstein monster, multiple body parts put together. And like what Roland says, he wasn't very successful so they put him in our sector." Travis elaborated. Alley rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well if you want to know my, more realistic, theory; he's either an orphan or a runaway." Said Alley.

"Yeah, it's more realistic but less fun." Said Travis. Numbuh 412 aka Vincent, who was a usually quiet guy, decided to put in his two cents.

"Okay, what about..." he began.

"You guys do realize I can hear you right?" called Ian.

"...Shutting up." muttered Kaui as the group piped down.

"Sorry about them, they're a curious bunch." Said Ash as Jenna was nearly done melting the door locks.

"And... done! Numbuh 534500, we're ready on this end." She said into her radio.

"And we're ready here. Send in your guys now." Said Johnny.

"Okay you heard him, Ian, Bianca, Kevin, Roger get in there." Angie said as the four ran in the buildings, guns up and lights on.

"Numbuh 413, what's your Energy Detector say?" Kevin asked her, as he aimed his gun around a giant crate.

"It's in the center of the warehouse." She said.

"You hear that Numbuh 534999?" Kevin asked into his radio.

"We heard it and we are on our way." Said Numbuh 534999 as she and her team, which consisted of Numbuhs 1138, 1978, and 776, made their way into the building's center.

Once the two groups met up in the center they were met with an odd sight: A giant energy container in the center of the room with several wires stretched across it. "This ain't right." Muttered Bianca.

"You're tellin' me! Where is the jerk?! I'm gonna blast his butt." Said Hugh, aiming his gumball gun wildly.

"No," said Bianca, "I mean this don't feel right. As if we were walking into a..." she then noticed something. A video camera was on top of a bunch of boxes looking down on them. Bianca slowly took out her radio. "Numbuh 534500, Numbuh 7071, get your teams clear of the building. I think we've been had and there's a bomb in here." She whispered calmly so that the others couldn't hear her.

"Roger that Numbuh 413, get everyone in there out calmly." He said.

"I copy as well." Said Jenna, nervously.

"Okay people, come on we gotta get outta here now." She said.

"What, what do you mean get out? We just got here!" said 776.

"Oh screw it, the energy container is wired up and it's gonna blow let's get the heck out." Yelled Bianca. Ian's eyes widened as he heard a beeping sound coming from the container.

Bianca looked over and saw a large box with a door on it, it was a boxcar. She took out her zapper and fired the locks down and yelled to the others; "Get in here now!" she screamed, before they could try and run out. The group climbed into the boxcar and Ian, Roger, and Hugh closed the door just as the container exploded.

The explosion rocked the building, sending boxes flying through the walls.

The two separate groups dodged the flaming debris, although a piece of scrap metal or two did damage Sector Y-6's windshield. "Get the foam cannon's out now!" yelled Numbuh 534500 as Numbuh 1973 aka Violet activated the foam cannons and began to put out the fire.

Numbuh 8008 aka Bucky, and yes he knew what 8008 stood for and he hated it and all the jokes he got from it, rushed into his Sector's own ship and activated their foam cannons, helping Violet douse the fire.

"Good work Buck!" called Angie.

"Thanks Angie." He said as he continued pouring the foam on the fire.

Soon the fire was weak enough for Bianca and the others to get out. Numbuh 1978 aka Silas hauled the sliding door open and jumped out. "I cannot believe we survived that." He said as he helped Numbuh 534999 down.

"Hey, Numbuh 413, thanks. If it wasn't for you we would be barbecue." Said Ian as helped Numbuh 8009 down.

"Don't say anything. You would've done the same thing if you'd noticed the camera." She said.

"What camera?" Ian asked.

"Nevermind." She said.

"No seriously, if I had noticed some camera I wouldn't be smart enough to open up that boxcar and get everyone inside there. That was..."

"Numbuh 1615, please stop." Bianca said impatiently.

"Sorry." Ian said, embarrassed.

"Bianca! You guys alright?" asked Numbuh 415.

"I'm fine, but I think Numbuh 8009 got burned." Bianca said, noticing the red mark on Roger's hand.

"Yeah, when I touched the wall I got one heck of a scorch." Said Roger as Ally and Numbuh 8006 aka Hank took him from Ian.

"You'll be okay man; we got some cream to take care of that burn." Hank said as they helped him onto Sector D-4's ship.

Jenna silently thanked god that Ian was unhurt.

"What happened?!" shouted 534500.

"It was a trap! That thing knew we'd come to the bigger energy signature so it set up an explosion to kill us." Said Bianca.

"Crud!" cried Jenna, "Sectors Q-5 and H-2!" she said. 534500 cursed under his breath and ran to Violet.

"Numbuh 1973! Contact Sectors H-2 and Q-5 now! Tell them to turn back and get as far away from that energy signature." He ordered.

"Right." Violet said.

"Come in Sectors Q-5 and H-2. This is Numbuh 1973 of Sector E-10, this whole thing was a trap, you must leave Albany and rendezvous with us ASAP." She said.

"You don't say." Snarked the voice of Numbuh 6015, he sounded weak.

"Numbuh 6015, what is your situation?" asked Numbuh 1973 asked.

"Our situation is that we're freaking screwed!" he yelled.

Violet groaned, she took a detachable radio from the console and threw it to Numbuh 534500. "I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news so I'll let Numbuh 6015 do it." She explained, 534500 sighed in annoyance and spoke into the radio.

"Talk to me Numbuh 6015, what happened?"

"That thing fired a rocket at us and it slammed into our side. We hit a big tree and I think it broke my leg. That thing did some weird sole sucking thing on Numbuhs 6011 and 6014. Numbuhs 6012 and 6013 are fighting it and Sector E-10 got hit too. I think they're fighting it too but I can't really see that well, bunch of freaking leaves are covering the window. We need help now." He said.

"Copy that Numbuh 6015; we'll be there as fast as we can what are your coordinates?" 534500 said, after he got his answer he switched the radio off.

"Pack it up people! The other two sectors are down and need our help now! They've got two operatives neutralized and more might be if we don't get a move on!" He yelled. All the teams ran to their respective ships and took off.

54321

In a national park near Albany, New York, four KND agents battled a large white battle suit that didn't seem to have a wearer. Clarence looked over to Numbuh 5738 and 5737, they were both clearly tired and couldn't fight much longer. Sector H-2's ship had been shot down as well but they all got out of the wreck safely before the Suit shot the ships wing down and it trapped Numbuhs 5736, 5739, and 5740 under it.

They had crashed in an area where there were lots of large boulders and thick trees, right on the top of a very steep hillside. The suit itself was different, it had new upgrades on like jet boots and several weapons that hung off its belt and attached to its belt like a rocket launcher, a long sword, and a laser rifle. The silver paint that formed a skull had been scraped off and now a strange black substance seemed to float around the blood red mask like a lava lamp.

Clarence looked over to Numbuh 6013 aka Leon, a tall dark haired agent from his team, who fired on the Suit relentlessly with his zapper. "Leon! That gun ain't gonna do much to that thing! Get back on the ship and man the turret, maybe that'll learn him." Clarence ordered.

"You got it boss." Said Leon as he threw down his zapper and dashed inside the wrecked ship.

"Keep it on Numbuh 5738, we gotta keep this wacko busy!" yelled Clarence.

"You got it, I don't know how seeing as how five of us are down!" yelled Andrew as he fired his gumzooka at the suit's feet, only temporarily slowing it down as the suit now seemed to have some kind of fire power as flames came out of its hands and melted the gum off its boots.

Numbuh 5737 aka Judd, grabbed a metal pipe that was debris from the ship and jumped into the air, and whammed it over the suit's head, which caused the pipe to bend. Judd then kicked the suit in the chest and stomach area, only for the suit to grab him and hurl him into Clarence and Andrew.

Molly, Bonnie, and Wilbert respectively, struggled as hard as they could trying to lift the heavy wing from their crashed ship off their bodies, but it was no use. They hated this; trapped while watching their team mates battle some unknown enemy in a super-suit. Bottom line, it was humiliating for them.

Leon ran up the ships ramp and turned to face and cockpit. "Emile! You alright?" He called.

"Yeah man, leg is still pretty bad though. I contacted the others; they'll be here in a few." Emile called back to him.

"Man we don't have a few!" yelled Leon as he climbed up a ladder that led to a turret port.

Leon climbed into the seat and took control of the guns. "Okay... eat laser ya creep!" yelled Leon as the turret swung around and began to fire at the suit. The suit dodged the laser fire as it blitzed up the dirt and grass below its feet. Leon swung the turret around so that it was facing the cockpit. "Gotcha now you dirty stinking..." muttered Leon as he fired. The suit dodged the laser blast, which hit a tree that was sent falling backwards, and crashed right into the cockpit. Leon heard Emile's screams.

"Oh crud! Ugh! Ahhhhh!" screamed Emile as his mind and soul was sucked right out of him. Leon cursed mentally as he tried to climb down and escape only for the arm of the suit to grab his foot and drag him down the hole.

"Dah! Screw you!" yelled Leon as he attempted to kick the suit off, but to no avail as he was sucked as well.

Clarence got up, his whole body shaking, he looked up and saw that the cockpit had been smashed open and Emile was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no..." He muttered. He turned to Andrew and Judd. "Numbuh 5737, get your team free. Numbuh 5738 with me, we'll hold off the suit." Said Clarence.

"Hold it off?!" cried Judd, "Screw that! I say we freaking run for it. We don't stand a chance against that..." he didn't finish his sentence before the suit stampeded out of the ship and punched Judd, sending him tumbling over the hill.

Andrew hauled his gumzooka over his shoulder, ready to fire, only for the suit to snatch it from him and use it on him. Andrew was flung into a tree, held in place by the sticky substance.

Clarence ducked a punch from the suit and dropped to the ground. He glanced over and saw Judd's pipe. He rolled to it, avoiding several stomps from the suit and grabbed it. He pulled himself up and began wailing on the suit with the pipe.

The suit let out an inhuman growl and grabbed Clarence and squeezed his hand, causing him to drop the pipe. The suit punched Clarence in the face, drawing blood, and then tossed him into a large bush.

"Andrew!" screamed Molly in horror as the suit approached him. Andrew struggled as hard as he could but it was all in vain as the suit grabbed his head and slammed it against the tree. The suit made the whisper sound, then the sucking sound came and a bright light shot out of Andrew's mouth and eyes as he was taken.

The three trapped kids shivered and whimpered in fear as the suit came towards them. " **Come on in guys.** " It said in Andrew's voice, " **It feels great.** " It snarled as the three kids screamed in terror.

54321

The eight ships landed gently, surrounding the impact zone of Sectors H-2 and Q-5's ships. "I can see several bodies, but all life signs are functional. They might have been sucked up but they're alive." Reported Violet as she landed the ship.

Everyone got out; most of them were scared stiff. The suit was powerful before, but now it seemed unstoppable. "Sectors C-5, V-1, and D-4 will stay with the ships and check on the victims, the rest of us will fan out in our respective teams and search the area, keep in contact and don't wander off too far." 534500 ordered. "Numbuh 7071 when you identify the casualties report to me." He finished.

"Yes sir." She said obediently.

Twenty-five kids went into the woods while fifteen stayed behind.

Ally and Kaui climbed into Q-5's ship and immediately found Emile's body, laid out in front of the ramp, with Leon not to far, his body propped against the ladder. "Uh, we found Numbuhs 6013 and 6015, both have gotten got." Said Kaui, obviously terrified.

Said Joey could tell she was scared, so he tried to make her feel better. "Don't worry Kaui; I won't let this happen to you!" he said.

Kaui blushed. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." Joey said, bravely. Jenna smiled at the cute scene, while she heard Roland making grossed out vomit noises in the background.

"We found most of Sector H-2!" called Ryoka, she lifted up the head of the soul drained Andrew and shivered as she let it fall downwards again. Bianca and Numbuh 414, aka Adam, kneeled down over the bodies of Numbuhs 5736, 5739, and 5740, all of whom had been drained.

"Most of? Is there one missing?" asked Jenna hopefully, if one got away there was a chance he was still active.

"Yes. Numbuh 5737 is the one unaccounted for." Ryoka said.

"And Numbuh 6012." Chimed in Ash.

"We found Numbuhs 6011 and 6014, that leaves two MIAs." He finished.

A gasp caused them to turn around to see Ian, aiming his zapper into the air. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed, "thought I saw a wasp."

Jenna sighed and turned to Ash."He's scared of wasps, terrified of 'em. One lands outside the window he gets jumpy." She explained, as she took up her radio.

"Waspman?" Ash asked.

"Waspman." Jenna confirmed.

54321

Not far away in another part of the forest, Numbuh 534500 and his team slowly and quietly walked through the shadows of the forest. Then they heard a shot ring out and a yelp.

"What the heck was that?!" whispered 534997, as if on cue, he got his answer.

"Sorry about that everyone. Numbuh 8008 got a little jumpy and shot at a rabbit." Said Angie over the radio, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Is the bunny okay?!" demanded Kaui, sounding frantic.

"Yes Numbuh 4015, he didn't hurt it, it's just scared." Angie said.

"Good." Kaui said, relieved.

534500 grunted in annoyance as he and his team continued on.

"Numbuh 534500 sir, we've got the casualties list to report." Jenna said.

"Proceed Numbuh 7071." He permitted.

Jenna continued, "Numbuhs 5737 and 6012 are both MIA, there's a good chance they're alright, but take care. This thing could have gotten them by now. Everyone else has fallen victim to the suit" She said.

"Good work Numbuh 7071, over and out." He said.

Numbuh 534999 had ran ahead and held her hand up in a halt motion. "What is it?" whispered Numbuh 534996.

"Listen." Said 534999, they all hushed up and listened carefully, and then they heard it.

"Help me. Help me please. Oh God..."

"That's Numbuh 6012, come on." Said 534500 as he led his team to the source of the voice.

They soon arrived at a clearing in the woods, trees surrounded it and in the clearing there was only grass. In the center Numbuh 6012 sat, unmoving. 534500's team stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"Numbuh 6012! Clarence, are you alright?" called 534500 in a hushed voice.

His response was the same 'Help me' sound he had made earlier. 534996 was about to walk into the clearing when 534998 stopped him.

"Don't go out there! It could be a trap. Remember, this thing copied the voices of Sector E-6, it could be doing the same to Numbuh 6012." He warned.

"Good thinking." Said 534500.

"So what do we do?" asked 534997.

534999 responded by picking up a small rock and throwing it a Clarence's head. "What is wrong with you?!" whispered 534500 angrily.

"Nevermind that, look!" she whispered. They all looked ahead, Clarence's body had fallen over, but the voice was still going and it wasn't sounding any different.

534999 subtly gestured upwards with her lips. 534500 nodded, and gave a hand signal to the rest of his team. The entire team jerked upwards just in time to fire at the suit, catching it by surprise and knocking down, but it managed to grab a large branch and pull itself up.

"In the name of the Kids Next Door, you are under arrest." Said 534500. The suit just let out its creepy laugh.

" **My, my, aren't we direct? Your friend just tried to fight me, you're actually giving me a chance to surrender.** " It said, almost pleased with them.

"So will you take it?" asked 534997.

" **What do you think?** " the suit asked sarcastically. With that it jumped onto another branch, avoiding the fire from Sector O-8.

As it jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree, it dodged all blasts from the team. 534500 took out his radio, "We've seen it and its heading east! It's in the trees so shoot down as many branches as you can or try your best to blast him!" he ordered. He turned around to see 534997 checking Clarence's body.

"Is he drained?" he asked. 534997 nodded soberly.

Sector Y-6 ran back towards the landing zone. They had other ideas on how to catch the suit, without shooting wildly into the trees.

At the landing zone Roland took off into the trees, despite Jenna yelling to come back. "Roland! Roland! Turn around right now! That is an... ah heck." She said as he ran off into the woods.

"Should we follow him?" asked Ian.

"No. Let him live in the woods and get adopted by Bigfoot, of course we should follow him!" she scolded.

She turned around, "Numbuhs 4016, 4015, 4014, and 414 stay behind and guard the ships, if the suit comes here, shoot it to heck and back. The rest of us are following Roland. And if the soul sucker doesn't get him, I call dibs." She said as she led the others into the woods.

Joey kicked a rock in frustration. "How come I'm always left behind whenever somethin' awesome is going on?!" he asked aloud.

"You've only been in the KND for five months, so you're still new at this, give it a while, they'll let you do dangerous stuff in time." Said Ellie.

"Yeah kid, take it from me, after they do, you'll wish they hadn't." said 414 as he reclined against a large rock.

Joey snorted, then Kaui noticed Sector Y-6 coming out of the woods. "Hey, shouldn't you guys be in the woods?" she asked. 777 turned to the ones left behind as the rest of his team rushed into their S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"We're going for a ride." He said.

A thousand meters away, Emma sat carefully on a tree branch, taking aim. "See him yet?" asked Hank, who aimed his mustard and ketchup pistols at tree branches from the west. Below her Angie, hank, Bucky, and Roger all aimed their guns at the trees, ready for anything.

"Nothing yet, but keep steady, this loco thing could show up at anytime." Emma said.

"How's that burn Roger?" Angie asked.

"Good, considering that I got it like half an hour ago." He said.

"It's coming right at us, 12 o'clock." Said Emma as she fired.

As the suit landed on yet another branch, the connecting point between the branch and the tree was shattered, causing it to fall to the ground.

It got up quickly and unsheathed its sword, realizing it was out gunned by the five kids in front of it. It looked up and saw Emma, still aiming her sniper rifle, loaded with gumballs, at it. "Looks like you've brought a sword to a gunfight." Joked Roger, aiming his weapon at the suit.

The suit said nothing; it simply clicked its heels together, activating jet boots. It rose up into the air. "Oh man..." said Buck as it flew above them. It looked at Emma, who raised her rifle to blast it, but it rushed to her, using the sword to slice the branch she was sitting on off of the tree.

Emma fell, but when she came to her stop, she felt a soft material had broken her fall. She looked and noticed that Hank had caught her, but he fell and landed on a rock. "Thanks for breaking my fall, gringo." The Spanish girl said as she got up.

"Well thanks for breaking my back." Hank muttered as he rubbed his back.

"You two can flirt later, come on!" Angie cried as she, Roger, and Bucky ran ahead, trying to catch up with the suit.

"Flirt?!" cried Emma in annoyance. "Yeah right! Like I would flirt with Hanky." She shouted as she ran after them.

About five thousand meters away Sector W-6 walked in the woods, all of them aiming their guns at the trees. "See anything?" asked Todd.

"Nope." Said Alex.

"Negative." Said Ned.

"I got nothing." Said Hugh.

"Maybe it dug its way underground." Suggested Spencer.

"Shut up." Said an annoyed Todd.

Ned looked over an old log and saw someone: Numbuh 5737! And the most important part was that he wasn't drained. He was struggling to move

"Guys! I found Numbuh 5737 and he hasn't been drained, we gotta help him." Said Ned, the rest of his team looked over the log and saw the body of 5737.

"Hold up Ned, that suit might be on the other side of the forest, but there still might be traps. Boys, spring 'em!" yelled Todd.

And with that; Todd, Hugh, Alex, and Spencer all fired at the trees, ground, and rocks and no traps were sprung. "Let's move." Todd said, and the group jumped over the log and ran to Judd.

"He good?" asked Alex as he aimed his zapper around, as if the suit were to come bounding out of nowhere.

"He's alive, but he's really hurt. Looks like he took a nasty fall, yeah, we've gotta get him outta here." Said Ned.

"Numbuh 5737, can you hear me?" asked Ned as he lifted Judd's torso up.

"We're walking you out of here and getting you back to our ships." He said slowly so that the injured Judd would understand him. All he got in response was: "Con... cons..." Judd muttered weakly.

"What's he sayin'?" asked Hugh.

"I don't know. Con-someTHING!" Ned screamed as the suit came flying out of nowhere and grabbed both Ned and Judd and took them in the air, with Ned screaming his head off.

Spencer fired wildly in the suits direction, but he didn't even graze it. "NED!" screamed Hugh in shock. Todd turned around to see Sectors O-8, R-9, and E-10 coming towards them. He waved to get their attention.

"That thing just took Ned and Numbuh 5737!" he cried.

"Then don't just stand there! After it!" yelled 534500 as he rushed past them.

As the team ran with the others Todd noticed that Numbuh 534998 was missing. "Hey, where's your nerd dude?" asked Todd.

"We found Numbuh 6012 drained. 534998 is taking him back to the landing zone." 534999 answered. Then from out of nowhere a large shadow flew overhead after the suit.

The suit finished draining Judd, then it turned to Ned, who squirmed in horror. "Please don't... whatever you want from me I swear I don't got it!" Ned whined. The suit drained him anyway and Ned went out with a shriek

As the suit finished sucking out Ned's mind and soul it looked ahead and saw a S.C.A.M.P.E.R heading right for it! It landed on the small nose of the aircraft and used its foot to smash the window open. Sector Y-6 piloted the ship, trying to level the playing field. 778 took out his splanker, only to get it kicked out of his hands.

" **I believe these are yours.** " Said the suit as it tossed the bodies of Judd and Ned into the ship. The entirety of Sector Y-6 took out their zappers and fired at the suit, but it dodged the blasts, although one did graze the back. The suit grabbed the rocket launcher from its back and fired it into the ship. The rocket exploded against the back of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and the suit activated the jet-boots again and flew through the ship as it began to fall into a medium sized river.

"Darn." Was all Don could say as they landed with a large splash.

The suit let out its creepy laugh only to meet two fists to the faceplate. Roland was flying using jet-boots of his own "Nice laugh you got there bud. You ever consider an acting career as a villain?" asked Roland as he took hold of the suit and then turned to a nearby hill, with both jet-boots pointed at the same direction the two were sent crashing into the hill.

The suit groaned as it got up, only for Roland to kick it in the faceplate. He tried to punch it again, but this time the suit blocked his punch. " **Impressive! You're the first one that's managed to really annoy me!** " The suit said as it hauled Roland up the arm and sent him slamming into a tree.

Roland tried to get up, but was kicked in the gut before he could. He rolled to the left, avoiding another blow from the suit. He quickly jumped up and just narrowly missed a fire blast meant for him. He whipped out his zapper and fired it at the suit three times. It managed to hit the suit once, the second shot just grazed it while the third shot missed completely.

Roland picked up a large rock from the ground and used it as a battering weapon on the suit; slamming it right in the suit's chest. He got in two more punches before the suit regained itself and shot down, using its arms to lift itself as it did a sweeping kick, knocking Roland down.

Roland cupped his hands together and used all the strength he had in his arms to slam the collective fist right into the suit's side. The suit roared in anger, it kicked Roland into a tree and threw a giant fire blast at him. Roland dodged that too, only for the small tree he had been thrown at to explode and his shirt to catch on fire.

Roland quickly tore the shirt off and stomped the flames out. "I liked that shirt. Now yer in for it, suit." Roland hissed.

The suit laughed, " **Most amusing, 'suit' how creative.** " It mocked.

The now shirtless Roland snarled and rushed at the suit, head butting it in the stomach, only for the suit to grab his sides and knee him in the stomach. Roland jerked up in pain, only to receive a kick to the chest, an uppercut on the chin, a chop on the shoulder, and a slap in the face, sending him slamming face first into a tree, and finally crashing to the ground.

" **A good fight boy, far better than those brats earlier gave me. But now, you will be added to the collection.** " He lifted up Roland's head. " **I think you deserve to know who beat you; my name is Consortium.** " It said.

"Thanks for that info, now we know what to put up on the mantel your head's going!" yelled 534500. Consortium turned around to see Sectors R-9, C-5, Y-6 (dripping wet), E-10, and most members of W-6, D-4, O-8 and V-1 all facing him with guns focused on him.

Consortium hauled up Roland's injured body. " **Shoot me, you shoot him too!** " it yelled.

"So what?" said Silas bitterly.

"Silas, shut the heck up." Ordered Terry angrily, as Silas did as he was told.

"We got that covered." Said Angie. From seemingly out of nowhere a gumball (which came from Emma) hit Consortium in the hand, forcing him to drop Roland.

"Pour it on him! Now!" yelled Jenna and with that everyone that was armed fired on Consortium. The strength of the multiple blasts sent him flying off the hill and towards the river.

Then Consortium activated its jet-boots and rose into the air again. " **Well done children!** " it praised as it avoided their fire. " **But I fear I must take my leave of you now. Farewell.** " It said as it flew off. Not before someone managed to get one last hit in at the dead center of its back.

Ally quickly squatted down and examined Roland. "He's alive, but really hurt. We need to get him back to our ship, I can't do anything for him out here." She said. Jenna kneeled down to Roland.

"Roland, if you weren't so banged up I'd punch you for being so stupid." She said.

"Why not go ahead, what's one more punch?" muttered Silas.

"Silas I told you to shut up!" shouted Terry.

"Hey man, what the heck is your problem?!" cried Ian at Silas, "What'd Roland ever do to you?" he demanded.

"You mean he never told you?" Silas asked. Ian simply looked confused. "Not surprised. Ask him yourself, then you'll know." Silas spat. Walking away as Ian glared at him, before helping Ally and Travis carry Roland back to the ship.

"Blast it! Now how are we supposed to catch him?!" yelled 534500 as Consortium was well out of sight by now.

"Don't worry 'bout that boss. I got that covered." Called Emma, who, yet again, sat in a tree.

She grinned, "Tracking device. I managed to get it on with that last hit." She said. 534500 looked up at her in a mixture of amazement and gratitude.

"You're getting a promotion." He said.

54321

An hour later a KND medical ship arrived to take the drained bodies of Sectors Q-5, H-2 and Ned to the moon base for examination, and eventually to the hospitals of their respective home towns. Several salvage ships lifted the husks of the crashed ships out of the forest. The remaining team leaders were getting one heck of a tongue lashing from Numbuh 1 Billion.

"I do not believe this! Two whole sectors and one operative drained by this thing! I thought I got our best! Not our worst!" he yelled at them as they flinched away. "How did this thing even know you were coming anyway?!" he cried.

"Well, you did tell me the New York team was originally going to be with us to hunt it before they were attacked, maybe it saw the intel and laid a trap for us." Suggested Ryoka, looking and sounding not at all pleased with the situation.

Ryan sighed. "Alright, that makes sense. But why did Sectors Q-5 and H-2 investigate the energy signature alone?" he asked. 5

34500 didn't try to hide his mistake. "It was my fault sir. Since it was closer to where the creature last hit and smaller than the one in Toronto, I decided to send the two here, they were ambushed and we were nearly killed in a bomb trap." He confessed.

Ryan looked both annoyed and angry. "That's on your head Johnny. I won't relieve you of command, but I will have to make sure you consult with the other leaders, before you make an official course of action. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Johnny said calmly.

Johnny looked over to Jenna, afraid she would tell Ryan about her warning. She spoke up, "All is not lost sir. We did get one important piece of info; its name is Consortium and we've managed to place a tracking device on it." She explained.

"Good work! Maybe choosing you guys wasn't a mistake after all." Ryan said.

"Uh sir, Numbuh 8007 was the one who placed the tracker on its back sir. I want to recommend her for promotion." He said.

"Done, she'll get it as soon as you catch this Consortium and come home." Said Ryan,"Dismissed." He finished as his hologram faded.

Johnny looked to Jenna as she began to walk back to her ship. He walked up to her. "Numbuh 7071, I want to talk to you later, via holograms, in our rooms. I, uh, want to make this private." He whispered. She nodded and went on her way.

54321

At the moon base Ryan sighed in annoyance as he got out of his chair and began to watch the planet below. His look was that of admiration. Shelly came in, "Numbuh 1 Billion, I have news, first of all, Elite 2 is nearly ready." She said.

"That's good Shelly, and second of all?" he prodded. She looked somewhat scared.

"There's news of Numbuh 0.0001." she said nervously.

"Did they catch him?" Ryan asked eagerly.

Shelly sighed, "No sir, he defeated all of them. He did leave a note though." She said giving it to him. He took it from her and told her to leave.

Ryan read the note, despite the sloppy handwriting, 'Dear Ryan, next time don't bother sending your little minions after me, come get me yourself you feiging! - Karl'

Ryan let the note float to the floor. He walked over to his desk, gripped it with his hands, and flipped it into the wall and let out a growl of anger and frustration.

54321

As the ships of the 'Consortium Hunters', as Joey had dubbed the group, lifted into the sky, the forest was finally calm and peaceful once again. Sector Y-6 now rode with O-8, seeing as their ship was too damaged to fly.

Jenna was in her room, she was waiting for 534500 to contact her. His hologram form appeared before her. "Numbuh 7071, thank you for doing this. I..."

"Spit it out Johnny, what do you want?" Jenna asked.

He tried to keep a straight face as he went on. "I wanted to say thanks for not ratting me out. I know you were probably tempted to." He said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Said Jenna, smirking.

"Yeah, well, listen; I'm sorry I ignored your suggestion like that. It was stupid and careless. I got eleven operatives drained and one hurt because of that. If I had listened to you we might've avoided that, but I didn't. So I'm sorry." He said.

"Apology accepted." She said.

"Just like that?" he asked, she nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. This isn't easy for me, my team barely works with another one, and you can see why. We do things our way and if it doesn't work out we just shoot the enemy until its down, but I don't think that strategy is gonna work this time." He said.

"You're right. It won't work this time. This thing... I've never seen anything like it, none of us have. And then there's Ryan." She said.

"I know, Numbuh 534998 told me your Numbuh 695 is suspicious of Ryan's out of nowhere commissioning all these new weapons. And I think he's onto something." 534500 said.

"So do I, but I'll hold my thoughts on that until I can collect them." Jenna said.

She turned to the hologram of 534500. "Just promise me one thing Johnny. That you'll do what Ryan says and consult with me and the others before you make a battle plan." She said.

"You got it." Johnny said as his hologram shut off.

Jenna laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't need this: The stress of leading a team of pre-teens, the regular challenges of being a girl nearly hitting puberty, being a secret keeper for both Ian and Roland, and now hunting down this Consortium thing with seven other sectors, plus the suspicions Travis had about Ryan were also unnerving to her, as she could see that Travis was had a point; something wasn't quite right about Ryan and his new weapons.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. And that something worse was coming over the horizon.

On the other side of the ship in Roland's room, Roland sat in his old recliner chair, resting comfortably. Ally had patched him up good, but he couldn't do any fighting for at least five days. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said, the door opened to reveal Ian.

"Hey dude, how you holding up?" he asked as he sat on a stool in the room.

"Fine, considering the thrashing that monster gave me." Roland answered.

"Good, that's good. Hey man, what's up with that Silas dude? He really seemed to have it out for ya." Ian said.

"It's a long story. But I'll tell you." Said Roland.

"Really?" asked Ian, shocked that it was this easy to get an answer.

"Yeah, I tell you what went down between me and Silas if you tell me where you came from and the whole life story of Numbuh 1615." Roland said, smirking at the now annoyed face of Ian.

"Fair enough, sorry, its just that the guy really seemed to hate you." Ian said.

"Oh that jerk loathes me. I'll tell you someday. Before we're decommissioned anyway. But if I do you gotta tell me your story. Deal?" Roland asked, offering his hand for a shake.

Ian took it and shook. "Deal." Ian said.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 

 


	3. Mortality

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

 

It had been a whole ten days of chasing the Consortium up and down and up again on the U.S.-Canada boarder. In that short time they had not been as unfortunate as one might think they'd be. Of course they lost some good kids like Ellie, Leslie, 534997, Hank, and all of Sector Y-6. Despite the initial defeat and the losses since then, the hunters had not been driven to desperation yet.

The reason they hadn't been able to take Consortium unawares yet was because the tracker kept turning on and off. Either this was the Consortium's doing or the tracker was faulty. Knowing their luck probably both. So somebody took turns keeping watch over the tracker, to see if the blip on the screen popped up at all.

Ellie and Leslie were both taken on the day three of the mission; the hunters thought they had cornered Consortium at an old abandoned rest stop, only for it to ambush them from the underground sewers, both girls were with 534500 when they were grabbed from behind and it pulled them down into the tunnels. They used the guns on the ships to destroy the place, and went into the sewers to catch him but the suit had already gone again, and all they found was the bodies of Ellie and Leslie.

The next day they chased the Consortium across a highway, where it was riding on a bus, somehow unnoticed by the few passengers on board. It had smashed open the back window and began to fire at them, noticeably firing on O-8's ship. Hank used a jetpack to fly on top of the bus, and then swing himself in through a window. They didn't know what happened to Hank on that bus, as just before Sector D-4 could use a sky-claw to grab the bus, it entered a tunnel and they had to pull up. When they finally caught the bus on the other side, all they found was a drained Hank, the absence of one super-suit, and one very confused bus driver.

On day six a school had caught fire and Sector Y-6, being a rescue team, went to help. By the time Emma realized that the tracker she placed on Consortium was at the school and the hunters went to assist Sector Y-6, it had been too late. The Consortium had started the fire specifically to catch the rescue team, and since they were unprepared for combat they were taken out fast. It was not in vain though; before the Consortium attacked Sector Y-6 had managed help firefighters save all kids and teachers trapped inside the burning building, before Consortium attacked.

534997's capture had been the most humiliating and random; he had gone to a arcade while the hunters rested for the night on day eight, and while he went to the arcade's restroom the Consortium attacked out of nowhere and sucked out his soul and mind. They didn't even know about it until they saw it on the news.

Speaking of the news that was becoming a big problem as well. This wasn't like other missions that could be swept under the carpet without adults noticing, all over the world from America to England to Japan to Mexico to Russia, Kids Nest Door operatives had been harvested by Consortium, and the unknowing adults of the world were confused and the parents of the world were scared.

The news media debated and guessed endlessly about it. Was this a disease that only affected children? Was it some kind of criminal doing some bizarre, unspeakable act and running from country to country to avoid capture? Parents were terrified, many had ensued that their children not go out after dark, some making sure they came right home after school and not go out at all. Some parents even kept their kids home from school period, afraid of the possibility that if it was some virus and would infect their children.

There is nothing more dangerous, stupid, fearful, or desperate than a parent who is afraid for their beloved child's safety.

The kids of the Consortium Hunters had to deal with their own parents personally. They had all used various excuses to be gone for this long period of time. Most of the agents like Joey, Danny, Jenna, Kaui, and Roger had used the 'special school field trip' as their cover, plus a few school principals unknowingly working for the KND via subliminal messages helped to give the cover story more credibility.

Parents like Jenna's were afraid, but they trusted their daughter with her own safety, as did Johnny's. Others however were not so lucky; Roland, Bianca, Gregor, Roger, Travis, and 534999 had to talk to their parents to calm them down, assuring them that they were safe under the watchful eyes of 'responsible adults'. Joey's parents, while somewhat calmed down, were not fully convinced. They had instructed Joey to call them at least three times a day, because both his parents and his brother were worried sick for him.

Other parents were not so easily convinced. Todd and Bucky had gotten into fights with their parents or parent in Todd's case. While Bucky had kept his problems private, Todd was not afraid to hide the mother-son battle, which got very violent word wise, from his team. Spencer, Hugh, and Alex all swore to not tell the other hunters about the rather hostile fight between mother and son.

Johnny had listened to Jenna and Ryoka, so he confronted Ryan about the lack of intelligence he had given them, and when the other team leaders joined Johnny in demanding more info from Ryan he finally gave in. Ryan had admitted to the hunters that the Consortium's new toys were also of his design. This was not a comforting revelation.

12345

Travis sighed as he went over the notes and schematics for the Consortium's suit and the weapons that it now possessed. The information that Ryan had designed and commissioned all these weapons just sent Travis more and more into paranoia when it came to Ryan and the mission in general. It was looked more and more like they weren't a team out to stop Consortium, but a team to clean up Ryan's mess.

It was a blessing that Roland was able to fight again. They could do more damage to Consortium and shut up Roland's complaining about being ship bound.

Jenna entered his room. "You wanted to see me?" she said as she sat down, looking tired. She had been on blip lookout all night.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about our 'glorious leader'. The more I look at these designs he gave us the less and less sure I am about this whole thing!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around to express his point.

"So what about the weapons? You said you wanted to talk to me about them." She asked, at this Travis brought up the reports and details on his computer.

"Check it out; the sword was a collaboration between Sector J-12 in Japan and Sector J-9 in China. The sword is an awesome hybrid of swords like the Katana used by Japanese Ninjas, the Wakizashi used by Japanese Samurai but also combines the Miao Dao sword from China. All together it's a beautiful and deadly sword. Not exactly a butter knife." He said.

"That's not impossible, but it is unlikely. Why combine all three types?" she questioned.

"Got me. It's as if Darth Maul went 'screw double blades, let's just make my Lightsaber rainbow color!'" Travis joked, getting a smile out of Jenna.

He continued. "The jet-boots come from Mexico, specifically Sector M-2, the one that got drained. They were specifically made to Ryan's specifications to be fast, easy to activate and deactivate, and incredibly flexible for zooming in tight spaces. The rocket launcher comes from Sector R-20 in Russia." He went on, "It's been designed to hold all kinds of ammunition so that it can be easier to use in a combat situation. It's also unusually light, being made with a light metal that makes it easy to carry around. The laser rifle comes from Sector A-5 in Sydney, nothing particularly special about it, but yet again it was designed by Ryan." Travis said, clearly seeing a pattern.

"And the mask's computer?" asked Jenna

"The computer in the suit's mask was made in the New York sector, so it's a relatively new addition to the arsenal. It was made to analyze and predict an enemy, an enemy's vehicle, or an enemy's strongholds weaknesses and ways to defeat them." Travis explained.

"And yet so far the mask's computer hasn't proven to be much of a factor or threat in the battles as far as we can tell." Jenna said, getting confused. With a computer like that they should've been wiped out by now.

"According to Ryan's notes the computer was only seventy percent done when it was taken. That probably explains it." Travis said.

Jenna nodded. "And what about the suit's little fire works? Were those in the designs too?" she asked.

"Sort of." Travis said.

"What's that mean?" asked Jenna.

"The mysterious fire power I've only got half figured out; it was to be a projectile weapon fired from the suit's hands, and to double as an alternative propulsion system, like Iron Man's suit. They were made in Sector F-3 in Paris, but the odd thing was there was nothing in the blueprints about fire, it was supposed to be a small controlled, but powerful laser blast. It's also supposed to be nowhere near as powerful or as offensive as the attacks the Consortium used on us."

Jenna sighed. This got stranger and stranger by the minute. "So where the heck did he get the pyro powers?" she asked.

"No idea." Travis admitted.

"Okay what about Sector Z-7 in Egypt? Why were they attacked?" she asked

"Good question. The final weapon came from Cairo and it's nothing bad, just a pair of grappling hooks, to be added onto both arms." Travis said, "I guess that's how it got up those tall trees without us hearing the jets." he finished, clearly tired from all the thinking he had been doing.

"Why did Numbuh 1 Billion design all of these weapons and those Elite ships?" Jenna asked, rhetorically.

"I don't know the exact details, but I do understand one thing; Ryan is preparing for something big. And I mean BIG. I mean Star Wars, X-Men, Avengers, Batman, Power Rangers, Superman, Lord of the Rings, Godzilla, Pokemon, and Jackie Chan all fighting each other in the ultimate showdown kind of big!" he exclaimed, dramatically.

Jenna smiled. "Maybe. But I know you're right about one thing. Something big is coming. And I think Ryan knows about it." She said.

"What are you gonna do?" Travis asked.

"Next time he contacts us, I am going to find out what that creep is up to and why he had these weapons made." She said.

"Don't get too violent with the sucker. He's the supreme leader. He could have you decommissioned for asking too many questions." Warned Travis.

"I don't care if he does. We need to know." She said. And with that she walked out of Travis' room and Travis dropped on his bed, falling to sleep instantly.

12345

The next day things went unusually quiet. No blips at all, no calls from Ryan, no distress signals, no Consortium activity whatsoever.

It wasn't a good sign.

"It's like the quiet before a bad tornado." Muttered Ian as watched the tracker monitor. He looked over to Ally as she read yet another Goosebumps book. Her eyes occasionally looking up to him, he could tell by the look in her eyes she was afraid. And he was too.

He could tell she missed her parents and her cat and her home. He knew she didn't want to be here anymore than he did. But he envied her, at least she had a family to go to.

Just then her heard a beep on the screen. 'Finally.' He thought. He wasn't looking forward to fighting that damned suit again, but at least it was something to break the boredom. "Jen we got something!" he yelled.

Jenna came over to him and looked at the monitor. "Ally, report to Numbuh 534500." Jenna said, and with that Ally ran to the radio on the bridge.

"Where is it?" asked Jenna.

"Can't tell yet. Let me just put in the coordinates and... what the heck?" Ian said in astonishment as he saw the location of Consortium.

"What? What is it?" asked Jenna, but then she saw the location and was just as confused by the location. "Mt. Rushmore?!" she cried.

12345

"What in the name of Numbuh 362 is that thing doing at Mt. Rushmore?!" exclaimed 534500.

The remaining seven ships floated in the air. They needed time to plan and try to figure out what the heck it was doing at the famous landmark.

"Maybe it wants some souvenirs from its cross-continent track." Joked Ash, who was just as clueless as the others. But they didn't notice that Ryoka was looking at the map in concentration

They were all looking at their own monitors now, and the Consortium was moving, but not leaving Mt. Rushmore. It was staying there. It was waiting for them.

"Can it Numbuh 4012!" scolded 534500.

"Anyone got any good ideas?" he asked.

"I do." Ryoka spoke up.

"Go ahead 415." Permitted 534500.

"Before the KND training base was in Antarctica, it was inside of Mt. Rushmore. Numbuh 100 decided to relocate to a place that wasn't always being visited by adults from across the planet. But the facilities; computers, weapons, and stuff is still there. It was left intact in case of extreme emergency." Ryoka explained.

"Extreme emergency? Than why wasn't it used during the Grandfather incident?" asked 534500.

Ryoka shrugged. "Maybe with all the chaos happening around her Numbuh 362 forgot about it." she speculated.

"Fine. Do we have any blueprints or maps of it?" 534500 asked 534998, who 'mmmed' in concentration. He punched some codes and words into his computer and brought up several pictures, maps, and layouts of the old base.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Said 534998.

"Good work, I want all team commanders to help me study these layouts, we need to come up with a plan." He said, everyone that wasn't a leader left the holo-rooms of their respective ships and left the leaders to their work.

12345

An hour later all the underlings were called back into the holo-rooms to listen to the plan.

"Ryoka, you really think this will work?" asked Danny as he took as seat.

"There's a good chance of this going either way. Let's just hope fate is kind to us tonight." She said. This was not a comforting thing to say at all and she knew it, judging by the look on Danny's face.

In each ship, around a round table, holograms of every team member that wasn't on that certain ship appeared. So while there were only four or five in each ship, there appeared to be about thirty.

"Okay, listen up; we got a plan. So pay attention! This might be out best chance yet to catch this jerk." 534500 said.

A hologram of the base's layout appeared over the table. "All throughout Mt. Rushmore is a series of tunnels, used in a training exercise where they would lure an 'enemy' into a certain spot in order to trap him. The power is out, but there is a command center is Washington's head where is can be turned on, there's also a giant three level gymnasium in the lower parts of Jefferson and Roosevelt, and the tunnels have an exit at the back of Lincoln's head. The exit leads to a landing platform, but to get to the platform you'd have to climb up a metal staircase in a small gorge of rock." He said, pointing to each part of the Mountain that he mentioned as he went on.

"Here's the plan: We used our lasers to knock down those steps, Numbuh 1973 you'll stay in the ship and arm the ice cannons." He said.

"Ice cannons? What for?" asked Violet.

"We'll get to that." Terry said as the assigning went on.

"And Numbuh 4015 will stay with you as a guard." 534500 said. Kaui waved her hand to Violet.

"Then, the rest of us will go inside. Numbuh 1140 and 1138 will escort Numbuh 695 to the command center so he can turn the power on." 534500 said.

"Yes sir." Said Hugh.

"You got it." Chimed in Travis, although Travis hid his worry. 'My life in the hands of the moron and the bully?! Crud.' He thought.

"Now, this part is the most important part of the plan, so listen up. Numbuh 7071 and me are going to use ourselves as bait." This got the reaction he knew it would.

"WHAT?!" screamed over half of the remaining hunters, while the remaining Numbuhs just looked confused.

"Here's my idea; this thing wants to catch me. It aimed at my ship on the highway, and Numbuhs 4014 and 1979 were both with me when it got them. Bottom line is it's after me. So I'm going to try and give myself to him. If it wants me specifically that might give us a way to fight it" He smirked.

"That's crazy." Muttered Adam.

"This so will not work." Moaned Alex.

"Like it or not it's our best idea." Said Jenna.

"Did you consider just bombing the base?" asked Spencer. Everyone looked at him.

"Bomb Mt. Rushmore. One of the most famous landmarks of the U.S.A. If we did that every U.S. government agent would be after the KND so fast we might as well have never existed!" cried 534999.

"Well at least the light show would be pretty." Muttered Spencer, but this time everyone ignored him, except Alex who snickered.

"Okay, so it makes sense if he goes, but why does Jen have to go?" asked Ian.

"Because someone has to watch 534500's back and since I'm second in command, it's gonna be me." Jenna said.

"But you need to take someone else with you! You can't do it alone." Said Ally.

"Right you are Numbuh 555 that is why Numbuh 4012 is joining us." Said 534550.

Ash nodded, "They don't have to worry as long as I'm around." He said.

"Feel safer already." joked Jenna.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Bianca.

"The rest of us will wear it down, weaken it." Explained Ryoka.

"Correct. The main combat team will be led by Numbuh 1980, and will consist of Numbuhs 1615, 534999, 8007, 534996, 534998, 8009, 414, 365 and 4013." Ash said.

"And us?" asked Ally.

"Will be assisting them in tiring the Consortium out." Said Jenna.

"Right. Numbuh 8010 and I will be leading two teams, to lock down the doors manually and trap the Consortium so it will have no choice but to head to the back exit." Said Ryoka, "Numbuh 8010 will take 8008, 1139, 1137, 555, 4016. My team will be with me, but Numbuh 1978 will join us to replace Numbuh 414." She finished.

"What about me?" asked Gregor aka 1977, noticing he was the only one without an assignment.

"You're part is very important Numbuh 1977. There's a broom closet near the exit, you are going to hide in there, when we come to the exit we will knock on either the door or the wall. When we do that you come out and wait for Consortium to get out of the door, then you'll close the door behind it." Said Jenna.

"But that'll trap you with it." Said Bianca. "Don't worry; we'll lead it around the gorge to the firing range of the ice cannons. We'll climb up the rocks and Numbuh 1973 will freeze it. End of its butt, end of story. Once its trapped in the gorge you can get out of the main entrance at the back of Washington's head." 534500 said, he looked at his troops.

"We won't begin the chase until Numbuh 695 has door control and security cameras online, from the control room he can guide and direct us. Any questions?" he asked. Nobody said anything.

12345

It was sunset when the hunters finally arrived at Mt. Rushmore. Violet landed her ship in front of the gorge. The teams disembarked from their ships and began to walk down the steel staircase.

"Be careful Joey." Called Kaui.

"I will, take care of Numbuh 1973." Joey said to her.

"I'm sure I'm in good hands." Said Violet sarcastically.

Roland and a few others used their weapons to knock down the steps, causing it to clang and scrape as the pieces of metal fell to the rock floor.

They entered the building in the rear exit. Travis had to use a hacking device on it and get some old code-word to open it. Gregor got into his closet. "Hey will I be able to breathe in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, there should be an air vent in there. If you get to hot just kneel down to the door and that should give ya some air." Said Terry.

"Great." Muttered Gregor as he closed the closet door.

They split up into four groups. Jenna, Johnny, Travis, Ash, Todd, and Hugh walked to the command center. Ryoka and her group walked into the hallways to the right while Angie and her group went to the left. Terry led the main combat team to the gymnasium.

As the combat team went down the long, dark hallway, illuminated by the flashlights Terry and 534999 carried, they could all feel the paranoid sensation in their heads that something was right behind them. But with Roland and Kevin watching the rear it was plain to see that nothing was following them. But still, that didn't stop the feeling.

"Numbuh 8007, what's your tracker say?" asked Angie over the radio.

"Its hard to get it to work down here, but I think Consortium should be about a few hundred meters away from the mess hall." Said Emma, studying her tracker, which glowed in the dark.

"Roger that. We'll try and drive it towards the gymnasium. Over and out." Angie said as she silenced the radio on her end.

"This is stupid. This is a terrible plan. I mean, what if some of the doors are rusted in place? Or if the Consortium set traps like it did before? There are way too many ways this thing could go wrong." Said Ian.

"Why don't you suggest a better plan then, smart guy?" said 534500 over the radio.

"I don't have one, but still we should think this through more!" said Ian.

"I'm with him, we should at least wait until we have the power on until we try to trap it." Agreed Bianca.

"That's what we plan on doing. We're almost to the command center." Said Jenna as she and the others came to a wooden ramp that led to the control room.

"We are at the entrance and entering now." She reported as she walked up with 534500. They had taken the fastest route to the control room, a frown shaped path from Lincoln to Washington in the neck areas.

534500 forced the door open and slowly entered. "It's all clear." He said, and the others followed him in.

It was a large circular room. There were multiple computer stations, a wall of TVs, a chair for a commander, and a spiral staircase leading to the main entrance.

Travis hopped into a swivel chair in front of an old computer. "This might take a while. Some of these computers are almost as old as I am, but first we need to get basic power on; lights, and computers, and stuff like that." Travis said as he began taking out a KND hacking device.

"Where are the power switches?" asked Todd.

"Down the hallway on the other side of the room, first door on the left. Once the power's on it'll take me eighteen minutes tops to get the security cameras and door control working."

"Right, Numbuh 7071, let's go." Said 534500 as he led her and Ash out of the room and down a descending, curved hallway.

They quickly came to the door and opened it. The switches and breakers were right in front of it. "Okay Travis, we're here. What do you want us to do?" she asked into her radio.

"Do you see a big green button that says power on? Push it and then pull the three levers next to it. Then above, at the top on the panel, flick the first five switches up and the last eight down." Travis said.

She did so. And with that the light bulbs throughout the complex flickered on dimly.

"Why are these lights so dim?" asked 534500.

"They didn't want adults to notice so they kept the power low. The security risks are why they eventually shut this place down." Explained Ryoka.

"Travis, get those cameras on and those doors working." Said Jenna as she aimed her gun around the corner as she followed 534500 into the tunnels with Ash close behind her.

"I'm on it; you guys just do your part. Watch your steps." Travis said as he activated the computers.

Angie and her team entered the mess hall. "You think there's any food left?" asked Spencer.

"If there is it's probably so old and spoiled that just licking it would kill you." Angie said.

"Good point." Spencer admitted.

"Is he always like this?" Ally asked Alex.

"Pretty much. It's annoying at first but after a while it becomes funny. I'm always wondering what kind of crazy crud he'll come up with next." Alex said.

Suddenly there was the sound of a can falling on the ground and rolling. "Switch on the lights." Angie ordered to Bucky. He reached over and flipped the switch. As the lights came on, and they saw it.

Consortium hung from the ceiling. Spencer let out a scream of exhilaration and began to shot his blazer gun at it. It dropped from the ceiling only to get hit in the chest by blasts from Ally and Joey.

Bucky rushed at the suit, managing to pin it to the wall. "Angie! Shoot it!" cried Bucky as he struggled to hold it in place, but just as he finished speaking the suit elbowed him in the face three times, forcing him off.

Angie fired, narrowly missing the mask. The suit jumped onto a table and whipped out the rocket launcher. It aimed it right at Alex and Spencer. Spencer jerked Alex out of the way, as the rocket hit an old cupboard behind them, which exploded. Old moldy snacks scattered about the place.

"Hey they don't make these chips anymore!" said Spencer, beginning to reach for the bag before Alex smacked his hand.

"Gross dude." Alex said.

Angie, Joey, and Ally fired at Consortium, causing it to flee out of the mess hall into the hallways. "After it!" yelled Angie as she helped Bucky up. Joey ran ahead first with Ally close behind him.

"Joey wait, I'm not letting you fight it alone!" Ally yelled as she chased it. Angie, Bucky, Spencer, and Alex chased after them.

They came to a fork in the hallway, one going into the barracks, the other to the gymnasium. "Come in combat team, come in. We lost Consortium at a fork in the hall. It's in either the gym or the sleeping quarters." Angie said into her radio, frantic.

"Roger that Numbuh 8010, we're approaching the gym now. Just need to get this gate thing opened" Terry said over the radio.

"1980 sir, I'm not getting anything on the tracker! Stupid cruddy thing ain't worth much this far down." Emma said, obviously frustrated with the tech she had in her hands.

Angie looked at her unit. "Numbuh 8008 take Numbuh 555 and 4016 into the barracks and search there. Numbuh 1139 and 1137 follow me into the gym." She said.

"You sure about this?" Bucky questioned.

"No, but its the best way to make sure." She said.

Bucky gave her a look of trust. "Right Angie." He said, he looked at Spencer and Alex. "Take care of her." he said. They both nodded. Bucky gestured for Ally and Joey to follow him. And with that the six split up into three each.

About fifty meters away from the main training room of the gym, which was the top floor, Ian, Roland, Roger, Emma, and 534996 struggled to get the heavy wire gate from the ceiling opened. As they managed to get it up high enough Terry slid an abandoned food cart under it, propping it open.

"Ladies first." Said Terry as Emma and 534999 went under the gate and the others followed them.

Angie, Spencer, and Alex entered on the bottom floor of the gymnasium. Angie looked over to the stairs leading to the second level, and there another staircase began in the opposite direction leading to the third level. She felt the wall for a switch until the finally found it and flipped it, but no lights came on. Spencer took out his flashlight and swung it around. "I see an equipment room over there, I going to check it out, I'll be fine by myself. You two scout out the level and be careful" Angie said, taking out her own flashlight

Spencer walked over to some old chin up bars. He smirked to himself, he jumped up and grabbed the bar, only for it to give way to his weight and fell to the ground. Alex and Angie quickly turned around to the source of the crash.

"Spencer! What the heck is wrong with you?" whispered Alex in anger.

"Improvised 2x4 tech." said Spencer, ignoring the question, as he now held up the bar like a fighting pole.

Angie shook her head and entered the equipment room. It was dark and it smelled of rust and old metal. She carefully looked around with her flashlight. She saw the old training robots, left to rust and decay. Basic tools like ladders and hammers. The wooden weapons, now rotten and eaten by termites. Tacked to the walls were battle plans to fight villains now retired.

Angie noticed something when she shined her light on the corner of the room; a large hole in the ceiling. She looked through it. The hole seemed to go through all three floors. She turned to bring one of the old ladders over when she saw something move in the back of the room.

She aimed her weapon ahead of her, very carefully. A training robot fell to the floor. She aimed her flashlight at the rack it had been hung up on. There was a rat on it, the rodent looked at her and it hissed at her. She quickly backed off. "Stupid rat." She muttered. She briefly considered zapping it, but decided that she was better than that.

She turned around only to meet a white chest plate in front of her. A white and black hand grabbed her throat, squeezing it so she couldn't scream. She tried to but she couldn't; all that came out was a barely audible gagging sound. It harvested her and then dropped her body. It walked over to the hole in ceiling and used the grapplers to pull itself to the floor above.

On the third floor Roland pushed the door opened and used a piece of wood to hold the two swinging doors open. Everyone filed in, looking around the huge room littered with deactivated training robots, gym equipment strewn about carelessly, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Ian looked up at the dark room, illuminated by Terry's flashlight. "This place is huge." Said Ian.

"I think that the entire complex is at least ten blocks big." Said Terry.

"How did they do this without adults noticing?" questioned Emma.

"The great thing about adults is that most of them either don't notice or don't care. All they see is a bunch of kids playing around, not building up a world saving organization." Said 534998.

"With how we sometimes act, is it really much of a difference?" snarked Jenna over the radio.

"Numbuh 8009, go guard those stairs." Ordered Terry, so Roger went over to look down the staircase.

"Numbuh 1139, Numbuh 1137, Numbuh 8010, you guys okay down there?" called Roger.

"We're fine, Numbuh 8010 went into an equipment room a few minutes ago, and we haven't heard from her since." Alex called.

"Then go check on her." Said Terry over the radio.

As Spencer and Alex made their way to the equipment room, they failed to notice a certain white suit on the floor above them.

Roger, however, did notice a shadow when he shined his light downwards, before he could call Terry the suit grabbed his ankle and pulled him down under the railing. "Ah! Guys, it's here! Help me! Ugh!" screamed Roger as he tried to shoot Consortium, but it grabbed his blazer out from his hands and held him close.

"Numbuh 8009! Hold on, we're comin'!" cried Emma as she rushed over, by the time she, Ian, and 534996 got there, all they saw was Roger's body laying on the stairs.

"Where'd it go?!" 534996 whispered.

" **Up here.** " Said a voice, the three looked up and saw Consortium hanging on the wall. The three dropped down as it used its jet-boots to fly at them.

It flew wildly across the room, using the laser rifle to blast this way and that, causing some of the old robots to explode when hit. 534999 aimed her heavy duty zapper up and began to fire wildly. It snarled as she managed to hit it in the stomach, chest, and shoulder. It flew down and grabbed her; it then flew up, taking her up into the rafters as she screamed in terror, struggling to get free.

A bright flash of light lit up the rafters for a mere second, this gave away its position and Emma and Roland began to shoot at the ceiling. "Hold your fire!" yelled Terry; "We don't want to hit 534999!" he scolded.

They ceased firing for a moment, only for a rocket to shoot out of the rafters and explode against the floor.

Chaos ensued.

Rockets rained down on them, Ian turned and he saw 534998 being sent crashing into the wall by a blast. Suddenly Alex and Spencer's voices came over the radio sounding panicked; "Numbuh 8010 is down! She's been sucked! What's happening?!" they yelled.

"Screw it! Aim at the ceiling!" ordered Terry. Terry, Emma, Kevin, Ian, Adam and 534996 all fired at the ceiling randomly. Catwalks and pieces of old scrap metal fell from roof, crashing around them.

"What's going on down there?!" 534500 demanded over the radio.

Roland muttered angrily, he had had enough. He activated his jet-boots and flew up into the rafters. He saw Consortium, putting away its bazooka, dodging the gunfire effortlessly. It looked at him.

" **Why hello, didn't expect to see you again. I was sure I had taught a very clear lesson last time.** " It said.

"Yeah well I ain't a fast learner. Ask my teachers." Roland said as he fired at the catwalk, causing it to collapse and fall with Consortium on it. Roland ran over to the harvested body of 534999 and picked her up.

Consortium landed on the ground, flashlights shining on him. "Shoot now!" yelled Emma as she began firing. Consortium dodged the blasts and disappeared into the dark room.

"Find it, find it!" yelled Terry, but just as they began to search for Consortium, a fire blast came from the far side of the gym and hit an old water tank, which exploded and caused steam filled the room.

"Screw this!" cried Adam as he ran to cover. Roland came down with 534999's body and placed it gently on the ground.

"It got 534999." Roland said into the radio. Ian ran over to where he saw 534998 land, only to find that O-8's science officer had been drained as well.

"Got 534998 too!" said Ian into the radio.

"This is insanity!" cried Kevin.

"Get out! Get the heck out of there now!" ordered Jenna over the radio.

Suddenly there was a scream. "No, no! Ahhhhhh!" screamed Numbuh 414 from an unknown location in the room, there was a flash and then silence.

"Adam! Adam!" screamed Emma as she began shooting at the location where the scream came from. She managed to get a glimpse of the white suit jumping into the air.

"Forget it! He's gone!" yelled Ian as he grabbed her.

"Let's get the crud outta here!" yelled 534996 as he ran for the exit. Ian and Emma quickly followed him.

Terry steeped around debris of the battle, he wasn't sure of what happened or what to do. He heard Roland calling him. "Numbuh 1980, come on! We're leaving!"

Terry began to speed walk to the exit, only to heat a hissing sound from above him. He looked up and fired, but it was no use. Consortium dropped on him and began to harvest him.

Roland fired at Consortium once more before he ran through the door and kicked the piece of timber out of the way, closing the door.

As Roland ran down the hallway, now dimly lit by the old light bulbs, he heard the doors being slammed open and heavy footsteps thundering behind him behind him.

Ian and Emma made their way under the gate and met 534996. "Don't close it yet! Roland, Kevin, and Terry are still back there!" said Ian.

"Fine, if I see that big sucker coming our way I'm closing it. No exceptions." Said 534996.

Just then Roland came bounding down the hallway. "Get ready to close it!" he yelled, they could see Consortium was right behind him. Roland slid under the gate and Emma kicked the cart away, closing the Consortium in.

Consortium grabbed the wiring, easily bending it open. It tore open the gate wide enough for a small child or an animal to get through. Emma hoisted up her gun. "Oh no ya don't!" she growled as she stuck her gun through the hole and shot at Consortium. 534996 and Ian followed her example and began to shoot at the suit.

The Consortium knew it was taking too much fire so it retreated, being hit multiple times in the back by the kids. "Yeah! You better run!" called Ian, shaking a little, then he noticed two of their number were unaccounted for.

"Where's Numbuh 1980 and Numbuh 4013?" asked Ian as he helped Roland up.

"It got Terry, don't know about Kevin, I thought he was with you." Roland said.

Kevin's voice came over the radio, "I'm still in the gym! Don't worry about me, I got a plan." He said.

"Numbuh 4013, you'd better be right about this." Said 534500 over the radio.

"Oh he's alright, we're helping him." Said Alex via radio.

"And by we you mean yourself and Numbuh 1139?" asked 534500.

"Yep."

"Crap."

"Ian, what are the casualties?" asked Jenna as she sighed in annoyance.

"Numbuhs 1980, 534999, 534998, 8009, and 414." Ian said. There were various words of mourning over the radio that Ian couldn't understand all at once.

Jenna looked at the stunned Johnny, he looked pale. "Numbuh 534500, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I sent them down there. It got them all because of me. I got my team harvested by that thing!" He said, looking horrified.

"Boss, I'm still here." Said the voice of 534996 over the radio. "It was gonna happen sooner or later. It's not your fault. We'll get 'em back boss." 534996 said, comfortingly.

"... uh, yeah, and it got Numbuh 8010, she went into a storage room and when it attacked the combat team we found her drained." Added in Alex.

"What?" whispered Bucky quietly over the radio.

"I'm sorry man. She said she'd be fine by herself." Said Alex.

Then Silas' voice came up. "Was Roland the first one in?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Ian.

"Just like you Roland to lead a team..."

"CAN IT!" yelled Ryoka, they couldn't see her face over the radio of course but they didn't have to to understand she was ticked off. "Numbuh 1978 I don't know what Roland did to make you hate him so much, but until this mission is over step off and get over it!" she screamed in anger. There was silence for a minute.

Silas had been put in his place.

"Numbuh 534500, sir, what are we supposed to do?" asked Emma.

"I'll let you know in time, for now jet get to the tunnels, that's where we and the other bait team are. We could use you."

Consortium stumbled into the gym; it was weakened, it leaned against a wall. It made an unearthly moaning sound as kneeled down to take a look at a blast in the knee. "Hey crap for brains!" called a voice; Consortium looked up to see Kevin, holding a flashlight, in front of a doorway. "Come and get you big sucker!" he yelled as he ran down the dark tunnel.

Consortium hissed and ran after him into the tunnels, not noticing Spencer and Alex coming in behind them, shutting the door behind them, trapping themselves with it.

Up ahead Kevin ran for all he was worth. Lights and pipes flew by overhead as he dashed down the tunnels that were now lit by the old light bulbs. He took out his radio. "I'm in the tunnels! It's right on me so be ready to run if you see me!" he cried.

"We weren't supposed to start this until Travis got the cameras and doors online!" cried Jenna.

"Well sorry, it was a now or never situation!" cried Kevin as he heard Consortium roaring behind him.

"Spence, Al, are you two down there with him?" asked Todd.

"Yep, we're gonna help 413 trap it." Said Spencer, excitedly.

12345

In the command center Todd paced back and forth, obviously worried for his team mates that were down there with that thing. He looked over to Travis, whose fingers worked lightning fast on the old keyboard.

"Can't you go any faster?" asked Hugh.

"I'm tryin' man! This thing ain't exactly high speed limitless Wi-Fi!" cried Travis.

"Well do something to make it go faster! Our guys are running blind down there!" Hugh shouted.

"Calm down Hugh, I know it looks bad but Spencer and Alex have been in crazier situations before. They'll make it." Said Todd.

Hugh sighed and walked into the entryway door, leaning against it. Travis looked up to Todd. "I didn't take you for that much of a leader, but you seem good at it." He said.

"Yeah, my reputation as a bully and a jerk is far worse than I actually am. Just you get to work, how much longer to get cameras and stuff on?" he asked.

"Ten minutes tops." Said Travis as he waited for the old computers to respond. A little message box popped up on screen. "Yes!" cheered Travis, "Starting camera start up procedures now!" he said as he clicked the mouse.

"How long will this start up thing take?" asked Todd.

"Three minutes, by then I get started on the doors too." Travis said, smiling at Todd.

Todd grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere." He said. Todd then noticed something on a bulletin board; a map of the entire complex.

12345

Kevin ran down the hall, he saw a door ahead off him. He ran into the doorway and pushed the button on the side and the door closed behind him as the Consortium collided with the heavy wooden door, so hard that it dented. "Section 29 closed! This thing is really ticked off!" yelled Kevin.

Consortium banged on the wooden door, but a whistle caught its attention. "Yo big boy, think you can play with a psycho like me?" Spencer yelled. He ran for it as Consortium gave chase.

"It's right on me! Who-ho! Freaking sweet!" he cheered in his radio as he sped down the hallways.

"He IS crazy." Said Ally. In the Barracks Ally, Bucky, and Joey sat around, not knowing what to do. Bucky sat, mourning his friend. Joey jumped up and readied his mustard pistol.

"That's it! We're going in there." Said Joey, making his way to the door, Ally grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you nuts? We're not doing this until Travis has the cameras on." Said Ally, Joey pulled ahead.

"I don't care! That could take forever with this cruddy place! I'm going to help them whether you come or not." Joey said, walking into the hallways.

Ally sighed and looked to Bucky. He nodded and said, "Let's go." He said loading up his cereal gun. The two kids followed Joey into a nearby tunnel entrance.

Kevin made his way into section 31; this was the portion of the tunnels that lead from section 30 to section 9, which was a few sections away from the exit. He hoped he could find his way to another tunnel, he did not feel safe alone in these tunnels.

Spencer ran into a doorway and Alex closed the door behind him as Consortium appeared around the bend. Spencer waved the pole he got in front of the glass window mockingly "Ha! Good luck getting past this door ya big..." the Consortium smashed its hand through the window and reached for them, but they jumped out of the way.

Alex and Spencer began running down the halls, Alex took out his radio. "Yo, we are in the, uh, connection between sections 20 and 19. Its tearing down the door and it'll be in here soon. Somebody get down here!" he cried.

"Hang on Numbuh 1137, my team is nearby, we'll be there soon." Said Ryoka.

"We're in section 6, we are making our way towards you now Numbuh 1137." Said 534500 into his radio.

"We won't be here! That thing has nearly bashed the door down from the noise we're hearin'." Said Spencer, as the Consortium roared in the distance, followed by the cracking of wood.

"Numbuh 415, where are you?" asked Todd.

"We're in section 17." She said.

"Great! Alex, Spencer, run down to section 18, it splits off into both sections 14 and 17. Close off section 14 so Numbuh 415 and her team can fight it and lead into section 17." He said, he was looking at the map in the control room. "Numbuh 534500, if they lead down it section 13 they can seal themselves off in the med bay and you can lure out to the exit if you're fast enough."

"And I'm in the section 32, Todd you got any idea where that leads?" asked Kevin via radio.

"Yeah, it leads all the way to section 12." Todd answered.

"Good idea, you got that Numbuh 415?" Johnny asked her.

"Yes sir." She said, although she wasn't entirely sure about this.

"Numbuh 534996, what is your location?" Johnny asked his only remaining team mate.

"We're entering section 40 up here by the exit, Gregor says hi by the way." He said.

"Okay, that leads to section 11, you can meet up with Kevin there." Todd said, studying the old map.

"Travis, how are those cameras coming?" asked Jenna.

"They'll be online in thirty-five seconds! I'm getting started on door control now." He said.

"Good. Ally where are you?"

"We just left the barracks and we're in section 9, it's going downwards but we'll find our way around soon."

"Everybody cool?" asked 534500.

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

12345

Consortium came to the fork in the tunnels, it saw that 14 had not only been closed off, but barricaded from the other side. It took out the rocket launcher and aimed for the door, only to feel a blast in the shoulder. It looked over and saw Danny. "Hey there, hi there, ho there!" teased Danny as he took off running. Consortium put the rocket launcher back on its holder and chased after Danny.

Danny didn't dare look behind him, it was terrifying. Why was he such a good runner? Oh talents could be such burdens at times. Travis' voice came over the radio. "Cameras are on!" cheered Travis.

"That's great, is he after me?" asked Danny.

"Let me see, oh yeah! That thing's up your butt, and bad!" said Travis. Danny could see the black and white hand out of the corner of his eye. He gave out a cry and sped up.

Danny looked ahead and saw the location where the rest of the team would jump out and shoot it. He darted past them, "Shoot it! Shoot it now!" he yelled. Ryoka, Bianca, Silas, and Vincent jumped out and opened fire on Consortium.

It gave out a roar of pain as they blasted it over and over again. "Fall back! We need to get to the others." Said Ryoka. The group retreated; Ryoka looked behind her to make sure Consortium was still behind them.

"The bridge is up ahead!" called Silas, and sure enough it was. The bridge was metal and hung over a deep chasm that had two other bridges from the lower levels under it.

They all ran across the bridge, Ryoka turned around and saw that Consortium had stopped halfway across the bridge. "What's it waiting for?" she thought aloud.

"Maybe it's on to us." Said Bianca. The Consortium took hold of the railing and jumped on top of it.

"Shoot it!" ordered Ryoka, Silas jumped in front of them and used his heavy fire blazer to blast the thing.

Consortium jumped for it, landing on the bridge below and taking off into the tunnels. "It did not take the bait! I repeat it did not take the bait!" cried Ryoka into her radio.

"Crap!" yelled Johnny, slamming his fist into a wall.

In the control room Todd looked at the old map, "Which way did it go?" he asked Ryoka.

"Right." She answered.

"It's heading into section 55 to 41!" Todd said, he looked over to the wall of TV monitors which the security cameras fed into. "The cameras in that area aren't working! What's going on 695?" he asked Travis.

"Don't blame me; some of these things probably aren't working. I'm busy on the doors right now so if you please, give me some peace!" he said as he worked frantically on the computers.

Just then there was a loud beep from the computer, a series of whirs and beeps and the old computer now spoke up. "Now initiating emergency lock down procedures." It said.

"Oh shit!" cried Hugh.

"Shut it off Travis!" Jenna said from the radio.

"I can't! It's one of those stupid old lockdown things that lasts until morning! It can't shut it down from here. Todd, get to the breaker room and at the top of the panel flick the tenth switch up, that should stop it." Travis instructed. Todd darted out of the room.

In a large four way intersection of doors; Ian, Roland, Emma, and 534500 were all boxed in. "Conjonudo." Muttered Emma in her native language,

"Travis, we're locked in some intersection in section 35 that leads to sections 34, 36, and 37. We took a wrong turn. Can you get us out of here?" Ian asked.

"I'll try man." Travis responded.

"Let's just shoot our way out!" said 534996, aiming his gun at the door.

"Save ammo man! If that thing comes here were screwed and I want everything we've got to drive it away." Said Roland, 534996 nodded, lowering his gun.

In section 8 Joey dashed under a door as it began to close. "Come on, come on!" he called to Ally and Bucky. They ran behind him, both tired of trying to keep up with the younger boy. It was too late, the door closed.

"Joey!" cried Ally.

"I'm alright Numbuh 555; I'll find a way around. Just you two get somewhere safe." He said, as if he was the elder. He ran off.

"Joey come back here! Joey! Ally cried.

"Forget it, that kid is way too stubborn to listen to reason, plus if Consortium finds him Joey will outrun it easily. Let's find a way out of these dang tunnels." Said Bucky. He led Ally into the dark halls.

"I will be so glad when this is over." Muttered Ally to Bucky, he laughed.

"You and me both sister." He said.

Gregor sighed in relief as his door did not seal itself shut. "It's down!" said Todd from the radio. Gregor continued to listen to the conversations on the radio. "Good. Most of the doors are still open, but some are closed, and some are halfway." Travis said.

Gregor considered himself lucky to not be out there running around like an idiot. Safe in this little closet where Consortium would never think to look. He heard a knock on the door. 'That's weird, it can't be Numbuhs...' he didn't get to finish that thought as the Consortium's punched through the door and grabbed him.

Before it could drain him Gregor turned his radio on and screamed. At least he went out warning the others.

"That was Gregor." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm looking at the camera now. Its drained him. But now it's going into that tunnel... the uh... section 40!" said Hugh.

"And since Roland and the others are locked in that intersection they'll be safe from it. Kevin, that thing is making a b-line right for the section 12, right where you're heading! Lure it out, Jen, 534500, and Ash; get down there and get ready to lead it's sorry but to the ice cannons. Be careful there Kev, security cameras aren't working there" Said Travis.

"Will do." Kevin said.

Travis stretched his back groggily and said "When this was over I want a long vacation."

"And you'll have it." Jenna assured.

In the tunnels Ally and Bucky were still lost. Ally wanted to check on Joey so she took out her radio, "Joey where are you?" she asked.

"Nowhere near you guys, that's fer sure." Said his voice, "I have no idea where I am, but I think I'll be okay." He said.

Just then two figures appeared from a doorway in front of Bucky; he aimed his gun up, but put it down when he saw that it was Alex and Spencer. "You guys okay?" Spencer asked.

"We're fine, we lost Joey though and can't find him." Bucky said.

"Well we're heading to the control room, they might be able to find him with the cameras, come on." Said Alex, Ally and Bucky didn't decline, and followed the two out of the hallway.

12345

Jenna followed Ash as she and 534500 rushed after him. "Ash, wait up! We have to stick together!" she called.

"We have to get to sector 12 and help Kevin! He's my best friend and I am not leaving him alone like this." Ash said as he dashed past the sign reading sector 16. They were almost there.

Kevin ran down the passageways, it was dark and only his flashlight stood between him and total darkness. He rounded a bend, only to find another corner in front of him. He didn't like corners in situations like this, he could never if something was around it waiting for him.

But luckily nothing was. He walked down a few meters and saw a hallway that deviated from the tunnel and led into section 12. "Thank Christ." Kevin said to himself. Then he heard a hissing sound. The sound of jet-boots!

Kevin was slammed into the wall and pinned down. He looked up and saw Consortium, no face behind that scarlet face, only the unexplained black stuff that seemed to float. " **Now, now, don't struggle. I won't hurt you, all I want is your soul!** " it said. Kevin screamed as he tried to free himself.

Outside the hallway Ash heard the screams and saw a flash. "Kevin, no!" he screamed. He went inside, just as Jenna and Johnny arrived into view down the tunnel.

"Ash wait!" yelled 534500, but Ah didn't listen.

Inside Ash ran in and saw the Consortium finish sucking Kevin's soul. it turned to face him. " **Oh I'm sorry? Is he yours?** " Consortium asked. Ash screamed in anger as he began to fire at Consortium and it lunged at him.

From outside the hall Jenna and Johnny heard Ash's grunt and yelp. And the flash, Ash had been harvested. Jenna was shocked. Ash got himself drained to save his friend. Would she do that for Ian or any other member of her team?

Jenna calmly took out her radio. "Travis, close everything that could give Consortium an escape route, but give us a straight path right to the exit, since Gregor is no longer around, you'll have to close the door via computer." She said.

"You got it. Are you guys ready?" Travis asked.

534500 nodded and whispered "This is it." Jenna nodded back.

They jumped in front of the passageway, just as the Consortium was coming through. They screamed as they fired on it, hitting it directly in the chest, making it grunt in pain. "Catch us if you can!" yelled Jenna as she ran as fast as she could with Johnny behind her. All around them doors closed, trapping them with the enraged enemy chasing after them.

Travis watched as the computer screen showed all except two points were closed. The exit and the main hallway that led to the gym. It closed halfway, but thankfully it had stopped just a half a foot above the ground, way too small for Consortium to fit through.

Now all he had to do was get Roland, Ian, and the others out. Just then there was a knock at the door. Todd opened it and Ryoka and her team, plus Ally, Bucky, Alex, and Spencer all crowded in. "Look who we found." Said Silas as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, nearly everybody that's left is okay. Just gotta let the combat team out." Said Travis, getting back to work.

"What about Joey? We got separated and we haven't been able to find him and he called us on the radio saying he's lost." Said Ally, Travis took up his radio.

"Joey where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the gym. Man the Consortium really messed the combat guys up!" Joey answered.

"Okay, stay there for now. Consortium is on his way to the exit and the way out of the gym will lead you right to him, so stay put." Travis said.

"Trust me, I'm staying. You don't have to tell me twice." lied Joey as he left the gym and headed for the exit.

A few minutes later near the exit Jenna and 534500 walked backwards, firing at Consortium as they approached the final door. Jenna glanced over and saw Gregor's drained body sticking out of a hole in the closet door. "Travis, you ready?" Jenna asked her radio.

"Yeah, I just now got the combat team out and I sent 'em your way to help you out if need be." Travis said.

"Good work!" Jenna said as she evaded a fire blast from Consortium.

"We're almost to the exit! Numbuh 1973 get ready." Johnny said into his radio.

"Ice cannons are fully charged and ready to fire." Violet's voice reported.

Johnny pulled his trigger again but nothing came out. "Crap! Out of ammo!" he cried, he reached for his spare gun in his back pocket, but felt a heat against his chest. He collided with the wall. He felt a searing pain in his chest. It had got him.

Jenna ran over to him and dragged him through the door. "Hang on boss, you'll be alright." She said.

Johnny took her radio, "Numbuh 695, when I say now close the door!" he yelled.

"Affirmative!" Travis cried back.

They made it through the door and the Consortium followed them. "NOW!" Johnny yelled.

Travis pushed the button.

Nothing happened.

The door did not close!

"Travis it isn't closing, what the hell is wrong?!" said Jenna as she saw Consortium stand completely still. It didn't follow her, but it didn't go inside either.

"Crud! It has to be opened and closed there! Manually!" Travis cried.

"Shit." Muttered Johnny as the Consortium walked backwards inside the building.

" **Nice try, but I prefer playing indoors.** " It said.

Then a small form kicked the Consortium right out of the door frame and closed the door. As the door closed a young Australian voice said "Try something new, mate!"

Joey grinned in triumph as the heavy steel door closed, locking the Consortium outside. "Alright Joey you did it!" said Travis' voice.

"Joey, don't ever do that again." Said the voice of a relieved Ally. Joey turned around to see Ian and the rest of the remaining combat team arriving.

"Way to go niño." Praised Emma.

"Is it out?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, but so is Numbuh 534500 and Numbuh 7071!" said Joey.

"Travis, where's the main entrance?" Ian asked urgently into his radio, "Up here in the control room." Travis answered. "Good, we're on our way. Let's go." Ian said, leading Joey, Roland, Emma, and 534996 to the command center.

"What's the rush?" asked Emma as she ran alongside Ian.

"I don't want to leave Jen and the others alone with that thing, not even for a minute." he said.

Outside Jenna dragged the injured Johnny over the rocks as Consortium stalked them slowly.

"Numbuh 7071, leave me. I'll just slow you down." Johnny said.

"No freaking way!" yelled Jenna.

"I am not leaving you!" Johnny looked at her.

"Even with Numbuh 4015's help you'll never get me up the rocks in time! I'll distract him and you can get up. You're in charge now." He said to her,

"But..."

"That's an order Numbuh 7071!" he yelled.

Jenna fought back tears. "Yes sir." She said. She helped him up and he used put his arm against a boulder to hold himself up.

"It's been an honor Numbuh... Jenna." He said, smiling at her.

She left him. He lifted up his head and saw Consortium right in front of him. "What're ya waiting for big guy? Come on and finish me." Johnny said, ready to go.

" **That was quite admirable. I can see why they made you the leader.** " The Consortium said, applauding slow and condescendingly.

"Bite me." Snarled Johnny.

Johnny stood bravely as the Consortium charged him.

Jenna came around the corner and saw the pile of metal that was once stairs. Kaui waved to her. "Come on! It's all ready!" she called.

Jenna reached the end of the gorge and began to climb up the rocks. "Take my hand!" said Kaui, Jenna grabbed it and the young Hawaiian girl used all her strength to pull the red headed twelve year old up.

"Are you okay?" Kaui asked, Jenna nodded. "Where's Numbuh 534500?" the young girl asked, noticing his absence. A scream and a flash of light in the gorge answered her question.

As soon as Consortium appeared it was struck by a great, freezing blast and was thrown into a rock wall. Violet fired over and over again. Ice blast after ice blast hit Consortium. Freezing it to the wall. She fired one last time and a great beam of ice it the wall so hard that sharp daggers of ice went flying everywhere.

It was done. Consortium was frozen to the wall. Jenna let out a breath of relief and laid her back on the ground. They had done it. Kaui let out a cheer of victory and Violet clapped her hands and said "Oh yeah! Chill out jerk-wad!"

Jenna didn't care about the bad pun, she was just happy this was over.

She heard a cracking sound.

"Oh no." she whispered quietly.

The ice wall exploded as the Consortium used its fire powers to burst out, screaming and howling in pain. It jumped onto the far side of the gorge and fell to its knees, shivering.

" **C-c-c-old... s-so c-cold...** " it said, little strings of steam came off of its body, caused by the sudden change in temperatures. It looked at Jenna, it had no eyes but she could feel the hate emitting from it **"Y-y-you w-will DIE!"** it screamed. It jumped for her, letting out a sound that wasn't human or animal.

For the first time in her life, Jenna felt the sensation of the fear that everyone has at one time in their life; Death. She had been afraid of dying before, but this was the first time she honestly thought she was going to die. That she wouldn't live to see another day. That she would never tell Ian or anyone else her own secret.

The Consortium was shot out of the air and it crashed into a large pile of rocks. "You first." Said Ian.

Ian, Roland, Travis, Ally, and the rest of the survivors stood tall with guns aimed at Consortium. "Give it up!" yelled Ryoka.

"Or don't! Dead or alive, either is good with me." Said Todd.

The Consortium snarled and looked at Jenna and pointed at her as it let out an ear piercing screech that caused some of the operatives to drop their weapons and cover their ears. It jumped into the air and flew into the air, avoiding every blast and laser bolt shot at it. It took off the rocket launcher and fired at Sector O-8's ship, causing it to explode.

It flew higher and looked down at them. " **Leave me be for now! If you dare follow me I will kill you all.** " It said. It flew away into the night sky.

"Coward." Muttered Roland as he watched it disappear into the clouds.

As Ally helped Jenna up 534996 approached them. "Is Johnny okay? Where is he?" he asked. Jenna pointed to the gorge. 534996 ran over and saw the drained body with a burn mark on its chest. 534996 didn't cry, he didn't even say anything. He simply walked over to a large rock and at down as he buried his face in his hands.

Jenna turned to Travis, "Contact the moon base and have them send a medical ship." He nodded and walked into Sector C-5's ship.

"Hey, where's Ash and Kevin?" asked Kaui, noticing her captain and his second in command were nowhere to be seen. Joey walked over to her and whispered something to her. She hugged Joey as she cried. They were the last of Sector V-1.

Violet looked at Silas. "I guess it got Terry and Greg too?" she said. He nodded. Violet slammed her fist onto the dashboard.

Bucky approached Emma. "So it got Roger?" he asked her.

"Ci."

"And it got Angie too." He said sadly looking down to the ground. Emma put her arm on his back.

"Don't worry, we'll get the gilipollas. Enterder?" she said. He smiled and nodded.

Todd ran over to Jenna. "We need to follow Consortium. He's weak. We can finish him off." He said.

"No. He's weakened, but desperate and angry. I don't think he was bluffing when he said he'd kill us." She said, she glared up at Todd. "And I will not take that risk." She said.

"You okay Jen?" asked Ian, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ryoka, Todd, I want you to salvage whatever fuel and weapons you have in your ships. We're all going in mine now." She said.

"Why?" asked Ryoka.

"Because one ship easier to hide from sight than three or four." Said Bianca, agreeing with Jenna.

"Yeah, and now that there's only about twenty of us, our ship is big enough for twenty five. We can all fit and live on that ship until this mess is over." Jenna said, she looked at her ship. "We need to have a little chat with our glorious leader." She said.

12345

Jenna walked into the holo-room; she had just got done writing a field report and explaining the situation to the chief medic that had been sent. She had sent in a request to talk to the supreme leader and it had been granted.

She activated the hologram table and inwardly scowled as Ryan's form appeared.

"Numbuh 7071, I'm so very sorry to hear about the incident at Mt. Rushmore. I trust you and the remaining members of your team are alright?" Numbuh 1 Billion asked.

"We're hurting, both physically and emotionally, but we'll live." She said.

"Good. I do not blame you for this failure, I blame Numbuh 534500. He was obviously a poor choice for this position. I should have given it to you to begin with." He said, Jenna tightened her fist and tried not to let her face look as angry as she really was. It didn't work.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "I take it that this is not about your sudden promotion, then?" he asked.

"No duh Numbuh 1 Billion, I think you know something." She said.

"Being the supreme leader of the KND I know a lot of things." He said jokingly.

"No, I mean you know who or what the Consortium really is and what it's after and you're not telling us. So spill it!" she demanded.

"You will not talk to me like that! I am your supreme leader and I demand your respect! Talking to me like that is treason, I could have you decommissioned for this." He said, clearly angry now.

"Go ahead, wipe my mind. But before you can do that I'll make sure that the KND will have to play a game of tag if you take my meaning, and that's a promise." She threatened.

"What's gotten into you? What makes you think I have anything to do with Consortium?" he asked.

Jenna pushed a button and the hologram table brought up the blueprints for the suit, the rocket launcher, the sword, etc... She pointed at them.

"Travis talked to me about your little designs. He also brought up the fact that the sectors that built these weapons were the ones attacked. There are way too many things that don't add up. How did Consortium know where to get these weapons? How did it get into Mt. Rushmore without setting off the alarms? How did it even know about Rushmore? Numbuh 415 was the only one of us who knew about it! Why did it take these weapons when it said in the security recording from Sector E-6 that the suit was all it needed? How did it get that fire power? How can it do that soul sucking thing? And why are you building those elite ships? What are you up to?!" she said, getting more and more passionate and emotional with each question.

"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH!" Ryan screamed. The two panted, both were furious at each other.

Ryan collected himself. "I didn't want to make this known until that matter was resolved, Numbuh 7071, but since you obviously want to know, you can find out." He said, now calmer.

"The Consortium is Father." He said.

Jenna's arms gripped the table, now she was scared. "Father?!" she said, mortified.

"Yes him, he has finally come out of seclusion to take revenge on the Kids Next Door. This time, there will be no mercy. He will kill us all." Said Ryan.

He elaborated; "I found out a week before I was sworn in as leader, a spy in the ice cream men had discovered that Father was making a big comeback. So for the past six and a half weeks I have been preparing for this. The mind reading device, the elite ships, the suit and the weapons for it... everything was for this. A war to decide the ultimate fate of the Kids Next Door." He confessed. He brought up a chair from out of holographic range and sat on it.

"Why now? Father's been off of the KND radar since the scavenger hunt incident and that was nearly six years ago! I was a trainee then!" she cried. "I don't know what triggered Father's sudden comeback, but that's not all of the bad news." He said.

Jenna couldn't believe that, what else could there be?

"Two weeks after I became the supreme leader I found out that my partner, Numbuh 2 Million's other apprentice, Numbuh 0.0001 aka Karl was so enraged by the fact that I was chosen over him, that he betrayed us and joined Father. What I didn't know was that Karl had also stolen all the copies of my designs I had kept and the intel on where they were being made. I only found out a day before this whole hunting mess began. The real reason I sent you guys after him was because I thought if we defeated him this early we can stop the war before it even has a chance to start. But if you don't catch him in four days, immediately after the unveiling of the mind reading device, then war is inevitable. I scheduled the MRD's reveal for the day before Father declares war, so we can call any adults or teenagers that are willing to come to our aid."

Ryan wiped sweat off his forehead. Telling her this took a lot off his chest. "If you can't stop it in four days, then war is inevitable. And if we are defeated, Father will not leave room for an eighth age of the KND. He will make sure that every single piece of evidence that it ever existed will be erased. And children of the future will be his slaves. Just like Grandfather before him." Ryan said, finishing his story.

"Why didn't you attack Father's mansion?" asked Jenna.

"It was abandoned and he has relocated and we can't find his new home, not even our best spies could find a scrap of info of Father's location until this whole Consortium mess started, not even Father's underlings know where he is." Ryan explained.

Jenna looked at him. "Sir, I want to apologize for the things I said to you, I was out of line." She said.

"Apology accepted Numbuh 7071. I trust you need no further motivation." He said.

She smirked, "No sir, we'll rest up, and then hunt Father down like the sad little adult that he is." She said.

"Happy hunting." He said as his hologram faded.

Jenna looked to the back of the room and Ryoka and Todd stepped into the light. "Whaddya think? He on the up and up?" Jenna asked as she sat down.

"I think so." Todd said, "I mean, where else would someone get fire powers like that unless you were Father?" he pointed out. Jenna nodded and looked to Ryoka.

"It adds up." Said Ryoka, "Father's mansion was let to rot and he did relocate to parts unknown, the flame power thing, that hatred of the KND, the fact that Consortium had an extreme aversion to ice, the traitor, the weapons, and the mind reading device. But something feels off about it. Should I consult with Bianca? She'd figure it out faster than I could." She offered.

"No, not yet. I think we should wait awhile to tell the others until we're one hundred percent sure." Jenna said. "Is Emma's tracker still malfunctioning?" she asked Ryoka, who nodded.

"How are we going to find it?" asked Todd.

"After we managed to royally tick it off, I think it'll find us. So we just have to keep watching, and keep our guard up. Because when it comes for us, and it will, I think we might have to destroy it. For good." Jenna said.

"Kill him?" said Ryoka, unsure.

"Either he dies, or the millions of KND operatives plus any adult or teen who tries to stop him will. A fate of the world decision. It's not easy, but in the end, we could save millions." Jenna said. Ryoka and Todd glanced at each other, and then nodded to Jenna.

"Now if you two will please excuse me, I have something life changing to think about." She said as she left the room.

Todd looked to Ryoka, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Ryoka just shrugged.

Jenna walked to her room, passing Silas and Bucky as they carried containers filled with weapons to the cargo bay. Jenna hoped that with everyone together now they would all feel safer. After her little experience with Consortium Jenna had a lot to think about and a lot to do.

12345

A few hours later Jenna walked into the cockpit and saw the sleepy-eyed Violet. "Numbuh 1973, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine boss. Just tired." Violet said, trying to contain a yawn. Jenna went over to a speaker on the ship.

"Numbuh 1137, please report to the cockpit to take over flying duties until Numbuh 1973 is rested up. And Numbuh 1615, please meet me in my quarters" She said into it.

She smiled at Violet, who smiled back in appreciation.

Jenna walked through the ship to her room and found Ian waiting at the door for her. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Ian, I need to talk to you, in private." She said, looking behind him to see Ally and Kaui spying on them from around the corner. "Beat it you two or I'll make you scrub all the decks. Literally! Even the card kind." Said Jenna, scaring off the two younger girls.

Jenna opened her door and let Ian inside, then closed it behind her.

"So what's on your mind Jen?" Ian asked, she sighed and looked at him.

To most girls he wouldn't be anything special. He was skinny, a total nerd when it came to certain topics, he sweat a lot, he went into a panicked frenzy at the mere sight of a wasp or a bee, and had long oily black hair. But she saw beyond that; a loving and kind personality, beautiful blue eyes, courageous and strong in battle, fighting a blood disease without help, developing muscles honed by the fights he had been in the last five years, and a genius when it came to certain subjects. His mind was like a patchwork quilt, it was anyone's guess as to what he knew and what he didn't. He came off a brilliant when it came to subjects like Sector V or Dinosaurs, or movies, but was a complete failure in all but the basics of math.

"Well first of all how are the few survivors of Sectors O-8, V-1 and etc.?" she asked.

"Joey and Kaui are holding up together all right. Bucky seems hurt by losing Angie and Roger but Emma seems to be hiding her feeling on the matter. Silas and Violet are fine. 5349976, or Sean as he wants us to call him now, is hurt bad. He is the only survivor after all. But he'll be alright. At least I hope so. As for us, we've made it together in one piece" He said.

"Ian, I wanted to thank you for saving me; Consortium was out for blood when he burst out of that ice." She said.

"You would've made it outta there. Jen, you didn't need me." He said.

"You underestimate Consortium, and yourself." She said.

"No, I think you underestimate yourself." Ian snapped. "Of the three who were going to bait Consortium out, you were the only one who made it. That should speak volumes." He said.

"You're sweet. Naive but sweet." She said, smiling at him. "Look Ian, Consortium was angry. When we put the ice of him and he got out, he was going to kill me. Maybe even Kaui and Violet too. You and the others stopped him. I was scared Ian, scared. When some bad guy like Mr. Boss says he's going to kill me, I know he'll never really do it. But on that mountain tonight Ian? I was scared. Consortium was going to kill me. And you saved me so thank you." She said. Ian blushed nervously.

"Well I, uh... you're welcome." He said quickly.

"Is that all?" he asked. "No, I need to tell you two other things..."

Jenna only had two secrets she kept from Ian; the incident that got Roland demoted and assigned to C-5 and her feelings for Ian. She didn't want to keep the identity of Consortium secret from him; she realized she was being hypocritical, seeing as how she forbade Ryoka and Todd from telling anyone else, but for right now she needed to tell him.

And she did.

Ian grew pale, his eyes widened, and his nose bled again. He was about to leave her room and run to the bathroom, when Jenna opened a door in the back of the room. Her private bathroom. All team leaders have one on these big away ships.

He rushed into it and let the blood drop into the sink. He grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe the blood of his lip and chin. "So, do you think Ryan is right?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe, but if he is this thing just got a way more dangerous." She said.

"Tell me about it! It could be apocalyptic! If he succeeds it would be the end of everything! Every single way of life on the planet would be altered according to his will! No one would be spared! Rhyme and reason reign no more kinda chaos! We'd need a Numbuh Zero to save us, and if Father's smart, which he is, he'll make sure there's never a savior for kid-kind, adult-kind, or teen-kind!" Ian said as the blood kept pouring out.

"We won't let that happen." Jenna said bravely.

"We will stop Father, destroy the suit, save the world, and make sure Father never hurts anyone ever again." She said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her. "Do you mean that?" he asked.

"I promise." She said.

He looked at her. He had never seen a girl more beautiful than her. Oh yeah some guys would say her breasts aren't big enough yet or that she was too tall or that she was too tough or something stupid like that, but to Ian Jenna was perfect.

She was tall, had long red hair, beautiful green eyes, always handled the situation no matter what it was, the only thing she was afraid of that he knew was being killed by Consortium after what happened at Mt. Rushmore, she kept secrets for both Roland and himself which he knew wasn't easy, she had a beautiful voice, and her body was perfect. She wore a bikini when the team had a beach day a few months ago and he thought for sure he would faint. Bottom line was despite what he felt for her she was way too good for him. Being with her was utterly impossible, especially with him decommissioned in a few months.

"That's only half of what I wanted to tell you, after your done with your nose I'll tell you." She said. He nodded and turned his attention to his bleeding nose.

When he was done he walked back into her room. "Jenna, I've got something to tell you too." He said, nervously.

"Then you go first." She said gently.

"Alright. We've known each other since basic training and you've been my superior ever since we graduated. You are the bravest and most kick butt person I've ever met, aside from the one time I saw Sector V in action. The only thing you're scared of is a soul sucking super warrior with pyro powers who wants to wipe us out and take over the world afterwards, while I'm scared of a tiny little bee. You've kept my melodramatic past secret from the others despite their curiosity and for that I thank you endlessly. You care for me and the others as if we were your family..."

"We are a family." She interrupted.

"Yeah we are aren't we? You're the closest thing to a real family I've ever really had. And to be honest..." he gulped.

He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, not daring to look her in the eyes at the moment. "To be honest you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. The worst part about being decommissioned is that I would never remember our time together. Or you in general and what you mean to me. You are way too good for me and you definitely deserve better that this." He said gesturing to his skinny frame.

She got up, he knew she most likely didn't return his feelings but it was now or never. All or nothing!

"Jenna, since this might be the end times, you know dogs and cats living together that kinda stuff, I want to tell you something. The same kinda something that Numbuh 4 said to Numbuh 3 on his decommissioning day. I lo..."

"Ian, shut up." She said as she grabbed his head and shoulder. She pulled him in and she kissed him. Ian's eyes widened in shock at first, but soon relaxed as he kissed her back.

Now by kissing standards, this kiss was nothing special. Those well educated in the ways of kissing could criticize endlessly about what was wrong with it. But Ian and Jenna were twelve. They were kids and they didn't care if it was flawed.

For now they had each other, and that's all that mattered to them.

They pulled away from each other for air and gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you too Ian." Jenna said, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped one of his around her waist and put the other behind her legs. He lifted her up bridal style, but immediately fell over on the bed.

She laughed as she crawled on top of him and kissed his face as she reached it. "You're a bit of a wimp, but you're my wimp." She said, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Should we tell the others about our relationship upgrade?" Ian asked.

"Hell no. Let 'em figure it out for themselves." She said snuggling into his neck.

"So, was that what you wanted to tell me?" asked Ian.

"Mmmhmm." she said.

"What made you tell me?" he asked.

She gazed into his eyes. "Ash got harvested trying to save Kevin. I was amazed by the dedication he had to his best friend, he cared for Kevin so much that he got himself drained. If that were to happen to either of us..."

"It won't." said Ian, "I'll never let that thing touch you." he said bravely.

She giggled, "I know you won't." she said, "Anyway after seeing Ash go in so brazenly and getting drained, I knew that if I got out of there I needed to tell you the truth." she said.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Ian.

"I think I've always felt it, since we were six and we were in training in Antarctica, and at nights we would bundle together to stay warm. I don't think I realized it at first, but over the years I came to accept the fact that I loved you. It just took a death threat from a monster to get me to tell you. How long have you loved me?" she asked.

"Since the first time I saw you. I'll never forget that moment. There you were, standing in the snow and ice and looking so determined to show the big kids just how good you were. I wanted to be like that. I still do." he said, she kissed his neck.

"You are adorable." she said.

Ian looked out the window into the stars and she joined him in stargazing. "Ian, when you're able to touch the stardust, what does it feel like?" she asked.

"It doesn't burn, which you'd think it would since they're on fire. It feels like... fresh air itself is walking on you." He said, waving his arm in the air, back and forth as if shooing away some invisible bug.

"So on that beach day, you really did find me sexy?" she asked as she looked at him, slyly. He blushed uncontrollably. "That's what I thought." She said.

Jenna sighed in utter bliss as she snuggled into him again. "Hey Jen?"

"Hm?"

"When I'm decommissioned, will you still love me?" he asked. She pushed herself up on her arms and looked directly into his eyes.

"Boy, you're stuck with me for life." She said as she let herself down to kiss him.

They didn't notice that the door had been slightly opened. Ally watched through the crack, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She silently reached in, locked the door and closed it. Her two friends deserved this night together.

As she walked down the corridors of the ship she stopped and did a fist pump in the air with a whisper of "Yes!"

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 


	4. Survivors

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

On the moon base Numbuh 1 Billion pushed a button, accepting a transmission from sector U-3. The round face of a skinny guy appeared on the screen. This was Numbuh 341 aka Melvin. "Ah Numbuh 341, good news I assume?" he asked.

"You bet! It's already and you can have your boys come get it. You will hold up your part of the deal right?" Numbuh 341 asked.

"Of course I will, this invention of yours is invaluable in helping me with my plans, Shelly will arrive and pick it up this afternoon. You have done well Melvin, and you will be rewarded handsomely." Ryan assured.

"I won't end up like the others?" Melvin questioned.

"Of course not. Their contributions were physical, yours is mental. And mind always wins over matter in my book. Goodbye." Ryan said as he ended transmission.

He turned to a small, almost unnoticeable cellphone in the center of his desk. "I need you to go to Sector U-3 tonight. Yes, yes I know you're tired, but this is the last one and the most important. Make sure that Numbuh 341 keeps his moth shut." Ryan said into the phone.

At Sector U-3 in Vancouver, Melvin wheeled his swivel chair away from the desk and looked over his shoulder. Personally he didn't trust Ryan, but just in case he tried anything, Melvin had a little backup plan of his own.

54321

In C-5's ship there had been quite the gossip among the remaining hunters thanks to Danny noticing Ian coming out of Jenna's room in the morning. Even those who were not one for gossip and rumors like Vincent or Ryoka seemed curious.

At breakfast in the lunch room of the ship, one could not help but notice Jenna had placed her hand on top of Ian's. Even Hugh, as dim as he was, noticed.

The lunch room was in the left of the ship and it connected to the kitchen. Joey, Kaui, Danny, Hugh, Emma, and Vincent sat around at the various five tables that were in the lunchroom.

Travis, Ally, and Roland sat down at the table with their leader and their second in command. "So what's going down with you two?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, you two have been together all day. I bet you even bathed together." Teased Roland. Ian blushed, while Jenna grimaced.

"I thought you guys were smart enough to see the writing on the wall." Jenna said, annoyed.

"Someone wrote on the wall? Where?" asked Joey, looking all over the walls for writing. Jenna ignored him.

"So did Ian finally get the nerve to confess?" asked Roland.

"For your information yes. But the feelings are mutual. This isn't some pity thing, I return his feelings completely." Jenna said, tightening her grip on Ian's hand.

"Well it's about time." Said Travis.

"Tell me about it! Thought it'd never happen!" said Ally.

"Congrats Ian, never thought you had it in you." Said Roland shaking Ian's free hand.

"Whaddya mean?! I was always gonna tell her, one way or another" objected Ian.

"Yeah, but we always figured that you, being the Sector V fanboy that you are, would wait until decommissioning to tell her like a certain Numbuh 4." Said Roland, drinking his morning soda.

"Well for once I decided to be more original, and seeing what happened with..." he paused, he was about to say Father but instantly stopped himself, "...Consortium the other day, I decided it was just a good a time as any to confess." Ian said.

"And I was going to tell him about how I felt when he told me first." She said, "But I decided not to torture him with some confession that would probably sound like a rewind of what he just said so I just decided to show him personally." Jenna said, eating her cereal.

This was met with an 'ooooh' from Danny and a disgusted sound from Joey.

Kaui sighed dreamily. "Isn't that romantic?" she said.

"Yeah, if ya like that stuff." Muttered Joey, still looking for writing on the wall. He didn't notice the glare he got from Kaui.

"What makes you guys so sure I loved her anyway? Can you read minds?" Ian asked.

"No but we can read body language and facial expressions." Said Ally.

"Yeah man, like that day at the beach. When Jen came out of the changing room in that bikini you looked like yer head was gonna explode!" laughed Travis.

"And that time that Mr. Fizz stuffed you both into the same bottle? You we're stuttering the whole day after that." Said Roland, grinning.

"And how about that time..." Ally began.

"OKAY! We get it! I'm freaking obvious!" Ian yelled, he looked to Jenna. "Was I that transparent?" he asked.

"Not to me." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Love really is blind." Muttered Emma from across the room.

"So what's our nest stop?" asked Roland, "I mean, what are we supposed to do? Wait until Consortium strikes again?"

Jenna sighed, she honestly didn't know. "Well with both the suit and all of the suit's weapons in its possession I doubt that thing will attack any other tree houses. Unless it attacks the elite ships or the mind reading device, all of which are way up on the moon base, heavily guarded by around three hundred KND operatives, I'd say we don't have a clue as to where it is or what it's gonna do next." She said before she looked over to Emma, who was eating quietly by herself when Jenna called. "Numbuh 7007, is your tracker still messed up?"

"Ci, darn thing is screwed. I don't know whether it got damaged or Consortium did something to it, but it's busted." Emma said.

"Great." Muttered Jenna, she saw that Ian had finished eating. "Ian, go down to the cargo bay and take inventory, I want to know how many weapons we've got." She said. Ian nodded. He got up, threw his trash away, and left, smiling at Jenna.

Danny followed him out, "I think I'll help him, I'm good with numbers. I'm not feeling hungry anyway." He said as he left the room.

54321

Ian and Danny arrived at the cargo bay. Ian began counting the boxes of ammo and Danny counted the number of guns they had.

"So, how was she?" Danny asked, Ian glanced at him annoyed.

"I don't think my girlfriend, who is also my commander by the way, would appreciate me telling one of the biggest gossipers in the KND 'how good she is.'" Ian said, taking down notes on a pad as he counted the amount of zapper cartridges they had.

"Hey I'm just interested is all. Numbuh 7071 is one of the most sought after girls in the KND!" he said.

"She is?" asked Ian, while there had never been anyone asking for her hand in a relationship, he had noticed a few guys trying to get a better look at her, and whenever that happened it always made him angry.

"Well maybe not the most sought after... she's like a nine on a top ten cutest girls in the Kids Next Door list." Danny said.

"Well, screw eight to one! Number nine is good enough for me." Ian said as he pushed a crooked box into place.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that. The reason she's not higher up on the list is because she's a bit too... muscular." Danny said.

"What the heck's wrong with muscular girls?" asked Ian.

"I don't know, I think it intimidates some boys, makes 'em scared that the girl will be the one in charge." Danny explained.

"So what?" cried Ian, "Jenna is obviously the one in charge in our relationship, and it's never been a problem to me." He said as he tried to count the lollipops they had for the lollipop machine guns, weapons that the KND started to use after they were generously donated by a certain Henrietta Von-Marzipan.

"What do you mean 'never been a problem'? You two have been boyfriend and girlfriend for what? Eight hours?" Danny asked.

"I mean since we've met I've always let her lead. Yeah there've been a few times when I questioned her plans, even her common sense, but I've always trusted her with my life and I always will." Said Ian. Danny nodded as he went on. "Oh, and by the way, to prove to you that she could kick the butts of whoever beat her on that stupid cute list any day of the week, she was freaking amazing! She is so hot she makes professional supermodels look like Quasimodo!" said Ian, admitting that he was a little ticked that the girl he loved had not gotten higher on the list.

"So did you kiss her first or did she?" Danny asked.

"She kissed me first. I know that some guys think that shows weakness, but me personally I say 'Yeah I'm weak, but my girl can kick your but and she will if you mess with me, and I'll kick yours if you mess with her!" Ian said, dramatically, getting a little too into it.

"So did you just make out or did you... you know, see anything private?" asked Danny, smirking.

Ian turned around and glared at him. "No. We didn't have sex. The most I saw was her face, her arms, and her... belly." He said. Jenna wore a midriff revealing shirt to bed; she didn't care if Ian slept with her while she was in it, or if he even touched it. Which he did; he wrapped his arms around her belly, holding her to him all night. "But no. No boobs or anything. Completely innocent with us." He said, counting up the ammo for the cereal guns.

"Boring. So did you show her anything?" asked Danny, still trying to see what he could find out.

"I slept shirtless, yeah, but nothing inappropriate." Ian said.

Ian stopped counting the ammo and turned to Danny who was still counting guns. "Listen man you tell anybody, and I mean anybody, about this conversation and I swear to Numbuh Zero that I will feed you to Consortium!" Ian threatened.

Danny's head jerked up. "Does he eat people?" he asked, Ian shrugged.

"I was referring to the soul sucking thing, but yeah, he could be a cannibal. Want to find out?" Ian said, threateningly.

"No sir." Said Danny, he did not want to annoy Ian more than he already did so he tried to finish his part of the counting as Ian continued with his.

54321

The Consortium Hunter's ship received a rather odd, unpredicted message; the unveiling of the Mind Reading Device had been moved an entire 24 hours earlier. Eight O'clock that evening. Jenna didn't know what this meant, but she hoped Ryan was telling her the truth.

54321

Karl looked at the small palm computer he had smuggled from a KND shuttle. The MRD's grand reveal had been rescheduled.

It was two in the afternoon. He had failed. Tonight at eight the MRD would be activated. Just six hours left. He had to stop it, but he didn't know how. He honestly felt so pathetic and helpless that he could cry, but he held the tears back.

Karl leaned against a tree. For the past month he had been running from his former comrades. He was so tired, no matter what he said no one believed him about what he said about Ryan. Right now he was hiding in Africa, deep in the jungle.

He only had one option left. The museum was thousands of miles away, across an ocean and past numerous states even! But it was his only option left.

On his G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E it would take him until tomorrow night, but he didn't really care anymore. By then it would be too late and the KND would suffer greatly. But he had to try.

He would rest for a while and then get on his G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E and get out of the jungle he was hiding in and make it to America.

54321

Ian entered the holo-room. Jenna, Ryoka, Todd, Bianca, and Silas all sat waiting for him to get back with the inventory report.

"We've got three lollipop machine guns, about a hundred zappers, fifteen blazers, seventy Splankers, ten heavy fire zappers, ninety five Muskets, eighty cereal guns, twenty gumzookas. Ammo wise we've got enough for the zappers, the cereal guns, mustard pistols, and the blazers, but halfway done on gumzooka and heavy fire zapper ammo. And we don't have to worry about the Splankers of course." Ian said as he sat down, looking at the notes Danny gave him.

"Good work Ian. That should be enough to fight Consortium is we run into him anytime soon. What about the ice cannons?" she asked.

"We got enough for about thirteen more shots, so if we use them we have to make them count." Ian said.

Jenna continued, "On that note I had Travis get to work on some ice cream guns. It's short notice, but he said he'd have one or two done by tonight." Jenna said.

Ryoka eyed Ian and Jenna, she was good at reading people and she could tell Ian knew something about Consortium.

"So Numbuh 7071, did you go over what Numbuh 1 Billion told us about Consortium? Did you think it through?" she asked, hinting at what she really meant.

Jenna sighed. "Yes Numbuh 415. And yes, in the heat of the moment last night, I did inform Numbuh 1615 about it." Jenna admitted.

"You told us not to tell our teams, but you tell your second because he's your boyfriend now?" said Todd, angrily.

"Look, Ian knows more about this guy than we do, he's an expert on Sector V and their battles, if anyone could find a way to beat Consortium now, it's him." Jenna said.

"That doesn't excuse the issue." Said Ryoka, "You instructed us to keep quiet about it and yet you tell 1615 because he has feelings for you?" she pointed out, understandably angry over it.

"Look, Numbuh 415, you're right. It was hypocritical of me to do that and I apologize. And you're right we have to let the others know." Jenna said.

"Tell us what?" asked Bianca, obviously annoyed. She had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, what are you guys going on about?" asked Silas, sounding way more annoyed than she was.

"Last night Numbuh 1 Billion revealed to me that the Consortium is really Father." Jenna revealed.

"WHAT?!" screamed Bianca and Silas in shock.

"I know, I know, I should have told you this earlier. But Ryoka and Todd weren't even supposed to know. I let them listen in without Ryan's knowledge." Said Jenna.

"We could all get in big trouble for this." Said Ryoka.

"More trouble than you could imagine." Said Ian.

"A little while before Ryan became leader, he and his partner Numbuh 0.0001 discovered that Father was planning on making a comeback in the biggest way possible. Father is planning on destroying the Kids Next Door forever and then taking over the world. That's not all; Numbuh 0.0001, was angered by the fact that wasn't chosen to be the supreme leader. He took the info about the suit, the weapons, and their locations and allied himself with Father. So Father donned the suit and began attacking all the bases that were working on the weapons designed by Ryan. Taking them all and using them against us. Numbuh 0.0001 on his side would also explain how Father knew about Rushmore." Jenna explained.

"And the reason they didn't just capture Father to begin with is because they didn't know where he was. Nobody, not even his henchmen know where he'd gone." Ryoka added

Bianca and Silas were silent. Bianca looked up, "And Ryan told you this?" she asked. Jenna nodded. "There are still a lot of unanswered questions here, like why now after six years of leaving the KND alone is Father just now attacking us? Where'd that soul sucking thing come from? He never had it before, right Ian?" Bianca said.

"She's right! Father never had that power. If he did he would have used it on Sector V!" agreed Ian.

"There's another thing, I met Numbuh 0.0001 before. He was not the traitorous type." Said Silas.

"That maybe, but neither was Numbuh 274, or Numbuh 11, or Numbuh 86 and look at them now." Ryoka pointed out.

It was true. All were once great KND operatives and leaders, only to run when the time for decommissioning came. Numbuh 11 aka Cree Lincoln ran and joined the teens, leading her former Sector V into an ambush. The aftermath of that ambush got her own sister, Numbuh 5, demoted for falling for an emotional ploy of Cree's and Numbuhs 8a and 8b so hurt, both physically and emotionally, that they asked for early decommissioning.

Numbuh 274's betrayal nearly resulted in Sector V being wrongly decommissioned and the destruction of the moon base. Only for Numbuh 1, a memory wiped version of Numbuhs 2-5, and an ally to the KND known now as The Tommy to save the moon base from being sent into the sun.

Numbuh 86's betrayal was not the most surprising; in fact Numbuh 5 should have seen it coming. Nobody liked Numbuh 86 aka Fanny Fulbright that much. At first she was incredibly cruel and prejudice against anyone of the opposite sex, but as times went on she became a bitter jerk to everyone and everything. The morning she was to be decommissioned she set off a bomb in her office, injuring the new head of decommissioning in the process. A chase ensued across the planet, but she was eventually rescued by the teens. It was unknown what happened to her after Numbuh 5's attack on the teens. Although she has been seen at Gallagher High School with Sector V. Her brother, Numbuh 85, theorized that she somehow decommissioned herself out of shame.

"Okay, point taken." Said Silas.

"Maybe we should try and find this guy, hear his part of the story." Ian suggested.

Jenna shook her head. "Not a chance, he's been on the run for a month and is constantly in hiding." Jenna said.

"What if Silas is right? What if Numbuh 0.0001 is innocent? Stay with me, what I'm about to say is a little crazy, but what if Ryan is the traitor?" Bianca said, thinking hard about what she had just learned.

The others were silent for a minute.

"That's a pretty serious accusation." Said Todd, uncomfortable with where this meeting was going.

"I know but think about it! If Numbuh 0.0001 really was the traitor, Ryan would have changed the codes at Mt. Rushmore, he would've warned the bases working on his weapons to be on full alert, and how would Numbuh 0.0001 find Father if even his underlings didn't know where he is?" Bianca said, it was becoming more and more clear to the other five kids that there some holes in Ryan's story. Bianca was making sense and it was scary.

"If Bianca's right we could have another 274 on our hands!" cried Ian, Jenna put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Bianca your theory makes sense, but we have no proof. Aside from a theory that makes sense we have nothing to prove that Ryan is working with Father." Jenna said.

"I looked up the word Consortium in the dictionary," said Ryoka, "It means 'a group of two or more people'. So the name could mean Father and the various souls he's harvested or it might be referring to the collaboration with Karl. Or with Ryan." She said.

"Subtle." Muttered Jenna, "What is it bad guys and weird names?" she asked aloud.

"So what do we do if Consortium or Father or whatever he is attacks us again?" asked Todd.

"Simple. If he attacks we attack back. We use every single gun, weapon, and fist we have to bring him down and find out who's really under that mask. When we do we find Ryan and see if he was telling the truth or not. And if he wasn't... we take maters into our own hands." Jenna said, she looked at her crew. They were scared, nervous, and unsure of what to say. "Agreed?" Jenna asked.

"You can count on me. Always." Said Ian, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I guess I'm in." said Ryoka, with Todd nodding in agreement.

"With you all the way." Said Bianca.

"Why not? Might be fun." Said Silas.

"You want to tell the rest?" Jenna asked Ryoka, who shook her head.

"No, if we're wrong about this Danny will most likely tell somebody who will snitch on us." She said.

"Okay then, we'll tell them if they need to know, but only if they need to know. Agreed?" Jenna asked again. Everyone nodded. "Good. Meeting adjourned." Jenna said, leaving the room, pulling Ian along.

Ryoka and Bianca left stayed after Todd and Silas left. "Numbuh 415, what if I'm wrong?" Bianca asked, nervously.

"You've never been wrong about something this big. Whenever it came to the big events you're always right Bi." Ryoka said, reassuringly. Bianca seemed to calm down, smiling a bit.

54321

It was after 7:15 p.m. as the ship sailed across the sky. They continued the journey to the west along the U.S.-Canada boarder, following the path Consortium had been taking so far. Violet was pulling an all night flight. She had gotten plenty of sleep last night and most of the day and she was ready to fly. Suddenly she heard a beep on the radio.

"This is Sector U-3 and we... oh on! NO! Help, somebody please help us!" the message began.

In Jenna's room, Ian and Jenna sat on the bed together. He had told her about his conversation with Danny and the 'Top Ten Cute KND Girls' voting thing Danny had told him about as he massaged her back. Ian once had to infiltrate a spa that adult villains went to and he had to learn how to massage in order to get in. And Jenna found out he was damn good at it. The stress she felt in her back was melting away. Ian was now thankful for the spa experience, even if he did have to give a back rub to both Professor XXXL and Mr. Boss, even though he still had nightmares about it.

"I came in ninth? Eh, sounds about right." Jenna said, not really caring if a bunch of pre-pubescent boys didn't place her any higher than nine.

"Well it's not right to me! At the very least you deserve second place. At the very least!" he said. She laughed, finding his defense of her adorable.

She honestly wasn't surprised that Ian hadn't tried to look at her small, but developing breasts yet, as her shirt was rolled up to her neck and they were visible to anyone in front of them. She knew Ian would never do anything that perverted. He probably wanted to see them, but he was either too shy or he respected her way too much to even try and sneak a peak. Either way she loved him for it.

"Ian, calm down. Don't get so angry about it. Most of the KND are a bunch of crazy kids like we were. We shouldn't care what they find attractive and what they don't. By the way who got the number one?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Numbuh 9003." Ian answered.

"Her?! Why those little horny... It's because she's an early bloomer isn't it? I swear she stuffs her training bra..." Jenna began to rant as Ian laughed.

"Now who needs to calm down?" he said, smirking.

Jenna turned her head to see him. "Watch it massage boy." She said, wearing her own smirk.

Just then a beep came from a device on the wall. Jenna jumped up, letting her short nightshirt fall and cover her chest. "Talk to me." She said into the device, which was walky-talky taped to the wall, the other half was in the bridge.

"Yeah, Numbuh 7071, we just got a distress signal from Sector U-3. The description of the attacker is a dead ringer for Consortium. Shall I proceed to Sector..."

"YES! Go, now!" Jenna cried and she felt the ship speed up. She looked to Ian who was already up and heading for the door. "Get everybody ready, I want them ready to kick Consortium's butt all the way up to the moon base!" she said.

He nodded. "Right away, Jen." He said as he darted out the room.

Jenna pulled off her nightshirt, leaving herself momentarily topless as she reached over to a trunk and took out a bulletproof vest and put it on her. She then slid on her shirt and her heavy armor on top of it. She wasn't taking any chances tonight.

Ian banged on the walls and doors. "Everybody wake up! We got the location of Consortium and we are going to catch him this time!" he yelled as he ran down the corridors.

534996, or Sean as he went by now, opened his door and asked "Where is it?"

"At Sector U-3 and those guys aren't gonna last much longer if we don't get there fast!" Ian said.

"U-3? But why? They ain't working on anything." Said Travis as he came out of his own room.

"As far as we know Travis, but I'm beginning to realize that Ryan's a sneaky little creep. I wouldn't put it by him to hide something else from us" Ian said as he passed him and ran to the weapons room.

54321

Soon everyone was in the main entrance to the ship, which a room for small recon vehicles and had a ramp that led to the ground when the ship landed. Ryoka and Todd stood in front of everyone but Violet, who was still flying the ship, and Jenna.

Ian had made sure everyone, even Kaui, was armed and ready to fight. That afternoon he had Travis put together some ice/cold weapons to use on Consortium and while only three were ready (and were being used by Kaui, Joey, and Travis himself) it was as good as it was going to get for tonight.

"So where's Numbuh 7071?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, our new leader isn't here." Pointed out Hugh.

"I am now." Said the somewhat muffled voice of Jenna.

Jenna appeared in the doorway; magnetic boots on her feet, long pants with kneepads on, heavy armor over her shirt, several long Wonder Woman-esque bracelets on her arm with thick gloves on her hands, a KND officer helmet on her head, a scarf around her neck, and a piece of cloth covering her mouth. Her hair had been tied up into a ponytail. She had a belt on with a zapper and mustard pistol hanging from it. In her hands she carried a Splanker and a fencing sword.

"Jen? That you?" asked Travis, amazed. He had known her for four years and had never seen her looking this badass before.

"Who else would it be? Numbuh 362?" she asked. She got in the center of everyone and spoke up. "Boys and girls of the Kids Next Door! Last night I and the other leaders learned the Consortium's true identity: Father." She said. There were gasps and whispers of fear and confusion.

"This afternoon we informed all remaining second in commands about it. We did not want to tell the rest of you unless it was absolutely necessary. I think it is now." She said.

"Ya got that right ya dumb... when were you gonna tell us if it hadn't attacked?!" demanded Hugh, but he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Ian.

"Hugh, why don't you just shut the hell up?" he said, with a cold and angry voice. Hugh wisely obeyed.

"We'll give you the details later but here are the basics: Numbuh 1 Billion informed us that Father is planning a war. A war to destroy the Kids Next Door and enslave the entire planet. Kid, Adult, Teen, nobody will be safe from him. So here tonight, we will beat him. We will win. The KND will come out on top like always. Because we never give up. And tonight, we WILL come out on top on why?" she asked.

"Because the Kids Next Door rules!" yelled all the kids in the ship, even Violet who was listening in over the PA system.

"That's what I like to hear! Now, Consortium or Father or whatever the heck he wants to call himself is attacking Sector U-3 in Vancouver, and that's where we're going tight now. So who wants to kick some adult butt?" she asked.

"I DO!" yelled everyone else, even the usually calm and cool Ryoka was getting excited. Jenna grinned behind the small mask. This was it.

54321

By the time the ship arrived it was too late. "Oh my God..." Violet whispered to herself. Large sections of the U-3 tree house were scattered on the ground below. A KND ship had crashed into the ground and she saw a drained body nearby it. The tower which served as the command center had been completely obliterated.

"Numbuh 7071, I'm gonna land in the hanger. Be careful. It don't look good. Not at all." Violet said, somewhat disturbed by the destruction. "Understood." Jenna said.

Jenna turned to her team. "Ally, Kaui, Vincent; since your medics you'll go out and get the bodies and search for anyone who might've escaped. Hugh, Spencer, and Alex go with them. Travis you're going to the security room. I want you to look at the security footage and find out what it wanted this time, Emma and Bucky you're going to go protect him. Joey you stay here and guard the ship. The rest of us will split off into teams of three; Ian and Roland with me. Ryoka, you take Bianca and Danny. Todd you take Silas and 534... Sean. Everybody ready?" she asked.

"Yes sir!" they all said, although Joey did want to complain about being left behind to guard the ship, but he said nothing.

The ship landed and all but Violet poured out.

54321

Ally sighed as she watched Alex drag the drained body of Numbuh 344, U-3's commander, from out of the armory. Apparently the guy had tried to make a heroic last stand in there only for it to be his anticlimactic last stand.

Kaui reported over the radio that she had found Numbuh 345 on one of the outside decks; apparently she had been running from something if the sweat on her body was anything to go by. Hugh was hauling her body back to the ship.

Vincent and Spencer went to the ground to check out the ship crash. They found Numbuh 342, the unit's medic, outside the ship. She had apparently tried to make a break for it.

That left Numbuhs 341 and 343 to be found.

In the security room, Travis watched the last hour's worth of footage on fast forward. "Madre di Dios." Muttered Emma as she watched the suit dodge everything that was thrown at it. They watched it smash down a wall and chase after 345.

"It didn't take anything, as far as I know." Said Travis.

"What was it doing here?" he asked aloud.

"Maybe it went loco and just attacked the nearest KND base in sight." Emma suggested.

"I don't think so, look." Said Bucky as new footage started playing. Consortium seemed very interested in a particular KND operative, going by the numbers on his shoulder pad he was Numbuh 341, going specifically for him.

The footage then showed Numbuh 341 locking himself in a big steel vault somewhere near the lower areas of the tree house. The footage also showed Consortium desperately trying to get in the vault. It tried shooting the door off with its rocket launcher, shooting it with the laser rifle, blasting it with the fire powers, and ever slashing at it with the sword. All failed. It eventually left.

Ryoka's voice came up over the radio. "We've seen nothing. Any luck on your ends Numbuh 7071 or Numbuh 1140?" she asked.

"Nothing yet." Reported Jenna.

"Same here." Said Todd.

"Jen, I've been watching the security footage, try and find a big steel door. I think Numbuh 341 managed to lock himself in there. It should be close by you, try and find it."

"Will do." Said Jenna.

Bucky looked over and saw another security camera playing footage from earlier in the day. He recognized a blonde girl in the footage.

"Travis, check it out, take a look at the blonde girl. Look familiar?" he asked. Travis looked hard at the small TV.

"Yeah, yeah! That's Numbuh 1 Billion's assistant, that Shelly girl." He said. "Look, she's taking somethin' from Numbuh 341." The footage showed Shelly accepting a box from 341 and talking to him about something. There was no audio so they couldn't make it out.

"Yo Jen! The footage shows that assistant of Ryan's was here today! That seem odd to you?" Travis asked into the radio.

"Nope, it makes perfect sense." She responded.

Todd listened in on the conversation. They were right. It seemed Ryan was more involved with this thing than he let on. "It could be that whatever Consortium was looking for is what Shelly took. That might be why it went on such a big rampage." Said Ryoka.

"Then why didn't Ryan tell us that this sector was in danger too? It doesn't add up." Said Bianca.

Silas walked ahead of Todd and Sean and turned around a corner, only for something to hit him on the head. He looked up and saw two legs hanging from an air vent. He jumped back in shock. "Whoa! Numbuh 1140, look at this!" he said. Todd and Sean caught up to him and saw the body hanging from the ceiling.

"If Numbuh 341 locked himself in a vault, then this must be 343." Said Sean as he grabbed a leg and yanked it down. Silas caught the torso as it fell and he helped Sean lift it.

"We gotta get him to the ship." Todd said as he took out his radio. "We found Numbuh 343 and we're getting him to the ship now."

"Roger that Numbuh 1140." Said Jenna.

Jenna, Roland, and Ian approached the huge steel vault door. "This must be it." Said Ian. Jenna took out her sword and went to the door. She knocked five times in a specific pattern. Then they heard the gears and inner workings of the locks moving.

The door opened slightly. They heard a weak moaning sound, Ian and Roland quickly opened the door and a body of a skinny kid with a nearly shaved head fell out. Jenna kneeled down and helped him up.

"Are you Numbuh 341?" she asked. He weakly nodded.

"You found me. Thank... thank god." He said, greedily gasping in air.

"Poor guy, he nearly suffocated in there." Muttered Ian as he helped Jenna pick the kid up.

Numbuh 341 leaned on Ian's shoulder.

"You... you have to s-stop him. He's gone crazy. He's going to take over the world." Numbuh 341 said, still breathing heavily.

"We know, we know. Father is back and he's gonna start a war, try and kill us all, then take over the planet, etc, etc." said Ian.

"W-what? Who the heck said anything about Father? I'm talking about Ryan." He said.

"RYAN?!" cried Ian, Jenna, and Roland.

"Yeah. I can explain on your ship, just get me outta here. Consortium could come back any minute now." He said.

At the hanger the three medics and their guards arrived back, only to find an absence of one Joey Beatles. "Where'd Joey go?" asked Kaui.

"I don't know. But he knows he's not supposed to leave his post." Muttered Ally.

Spencer, High, and Alex loaded the unconscious bodies on board as a whistling was heard from the ship. "Oh, hey guys. You're back." Said Joey as he came out of the ship.

"Yeah, we're back. Where were you? You're not supposed to leave..." began Ally.

"I know Ally, but I had to go to the bathroom really bad and I..."

"Okay, okay we get it." Ally said, not wanting to hear about Joey's bathroom experience.

Just then the voice of Jenna came over the radio. "Everybody get ready to leave, we are heading for the moon base right now!" she cried.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" asked Ryoka.

"Let's just say Bianca was right and we got proof! We've gotta get outta here!" she yelled.

"Oh shit." Said Ryoka in horror.

"No freaking way." Said Todd.

"Oh boy." Muttered Silas.

All Bianca could say was "I hate being right all the time."

"Travis call an ambulance, Violet once all the bodies are on the ship put it on the ground and unload 'em carefully. The adults can take better care of them than we can. We've found Numbuh 341 and he's coming with us, he's our proof." Jenna said.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Ally, confused and scared.

"Later Ally, right now we gotta get to the moon." Said Jenna, honestly wondering how she could convince the others that Ryan was a traitor.

54321

The ship took off as soon as they heard the sirens of the ambulances. All except Violet were gathered in the center of the ship, which served as a living room.

"Get us to the moon base as fast as you can Violet." Jenna called into the bridge.

"I'm trying captain, but we're low on fuel. Could you send someone to the engine room to refuel us?" Violet called back.

"Sure. Sean go into the engine rooms and fuel us up, we're gonna need it." Jenna said to Sean.

Sean nodded, "You got it Top." He said, using a new nickname he called her. He walked past the others and headed up a staircase that led to the engine room. He looked back at the others. "Anybody wanna give me a hand?" he asked.

"I'll do it." Said Kaui, and the seven year old girl followed him into the engine room.

"So you want to tell us about what we're doing abandoning injured operatives and hauling ass to the moon base for?" Roland asked, a little angered by the fact that they left four injured kids for the adults to take care of.

"Simple, Ryan said his old partner, Numbuh 0.0001 turned traitor and joined father, supplying him with info on the whereabouts of the weapons the Ryan himself commissioned, but now Bianca thinks that Ryan is the one working with Father and now Numbuh 341 here is our proof." She said gesturing to Melvin.

"Yeah, I'm feeling' much better now that I got some air into me." Melvin said, Vincent and Ally came to him.

"Take him to the infirmary; I want to make sure he's alright." Jenna said.

"Numbuh 7071, wait. I need to tell you about Ryan! His Mind Reading Device, it doesn't read minds! It controls them!" he said.

"Freaking great!" cried Ian as he punched a wall in frustration.

"No way..." said Joey in shock.

"We're doomed aren't we?" asked Bianca.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Said Jenna, "As soon as we refuel we are going up there and kicking Ryan's butt and tomorrow we'll hunt down Consortium and make Ryan tell us how to stop it. Then we'll play a game of tag." She said. Everyone nodded.

"Can we really trust this guy?" asked Ally, gesturing to Melvin.

"Of course you can! I built the main freaking microchip that gives it its mind control abilities. Uh... not to control the KND, I thought Ryan was going to use it on the bad guys and get them to stop fighting us." He said, meekly.

"No one's blaming you Numbuh 341; you're a pawn in all this, just like we are. But the pawns are coming back for once. Is there anything else we need to know? Like how to deactivate it." Jenna said with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, just enter the number one billion, trust me if I know Ryan's ego, which I do, that'll be the codeword to get into its mainframe and deactivate it." He said. Ally and Vincent then led Melvin out of the room and to the infirmary.

"Shouldn't you go with 'em? You're a medic too." Todd said to Emma as she polished her gun.

"I'm a healer, but I'm a way better fighter." She said.

A few minutes later in the engine room Sean lifted up a heavy barrel full of fuel and poured into the gas tank of the engine. "Almost done, get me a little one Numbuh 4015." Sean said, Kaui ran over and picked up a small bottle of fuel and handed it to Sean.

"Thanks." He said as he poured it in. He put the cap on and closed the tank hatch. "That's enough for five trips to the moon and back. Let's go." He said.

"Hey Sean, did you close the door?" Kaui asked, sounding uneasy.

"No, why?" he asked, he hadn't noticed but it was closed.

"I didn't close it." She said.

There was a hissing sound above them. It was here with them; Consortium.

It dropped down, kicking Sean into the wall. Kaui screamed and bolted for the door, only for Consortium to grab her long hair and hoist her up. Sean pushed himself off the wall and barreled into Consortium, causing it to drop Kaui, but it did pull a handful of hair out.

Kaui landed on hard on the floor. She looked over and saw Sean grappling and struggling with Consortium. "You took my team, so go ahead and complete the set! Kaui, go and get help now!" he yelled as it pulled its own arms free of his and grabbed his head. Kaui was too terrified to scream, she looked over and saw tool box with a big pair of scissors sticking out. She grabbed them as she heard Sean scream out as his soul was harvested.

Kaui jumped forward, as Consortium threw Sean's body aside, and stabbed it in the neck with the scissors. It howled in pain, so loud that Kaui covered her ears. It reached up and pulled the blades out. No blood at all, not on the scissors and not on Consortium's neck.

Kaui let out a terrified shriek as it came towards her.

54321

When Sean screamed they all heard it. "The heck was that?" asked Todd aloud. But when the Consortium roared it really got their attention.

"That's impossible." Said Ian as he lifted his zapper up.

"When it comes to this thing nothing's impossible." Said Jenna as she drew her sword, she looked over and saw Joey, getting his Musket ready.

Then they heard Kaui's scream. "Kaui!" cried Joey as he darted out of the room.

"Joey! Wait. Ugh. Everybody get ready, it's on our turf this time."

"Wasn't it technically on our turf last time?" asked Travis.

"Uh... you know what I meant!" Jenna scolded as she ran out of the room after Joey.

She found the engine room door wide open and heard a crying sound inside. She ran in and instantly saw the body of Sean with bruises on the sides of his head. She looked at a wall and saw a heart wrenching sight. Joey sat, crying, holding the drained body of Kaui.

He muttered "I promised." Over and over again.

"Holy crap." Said Roland as he, Silas, Travis, Emma, Ian, Ryoka, Todd, Bucky and Hugh entered the room after her, all of them nervous and looking around carefully for any sign of Consortium.

"Where is it?" asked Hugh, aiming his gun wildly, head darting around like a spooked bird.

Jenna looked up; she could tell it had left. "Not here, it's somewhere in the ship. I don't know how it got in but..."

"It's my fault! I went to the bathroom and it...it must have... I'm so stupid! This is all my fault!" Joey cried, with tears coming out of his eyes uncontrollably.

Ally entered the room, trying to see what was happening. "What's going on? On I thought I heard screams and Consor... oh no." she said as she edged her way in. She saw the weeping Joey holding Kaui's body. She ran over and hugged him. "It'll be okay Joey. We will get her back." She said.

"So it's on the ship, what the hell do we do?" asked Todd. Jenna did not answer; she looked at Joey who cried into Ally's shoulder.

"Bucky, get Bianca and take Ally and Joey to the bridge and seal it off; you guys should be safe in there. The rest of us are going to lure Consortium into the vehicle bay and blow it out into the sky." She said.

"Hate to break it to you boss, but last time we did the bait and chase plan it didn't go over so well." Said Travis, remembering how badly Mt. Rushmore went down.

"I know, but this time he's on our ship. We can beat him. Hugh, get to the infirmary and guard Vincent and Numbuh 341, while you're on your way tell Danny to join us and tell Alex and Spencer to get into the turrets, when we throw him off the ship they can blast him. The rest of us are taking on Consortium, everybody ready?" This time there was no definite answer.

"I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get given the circumstance." She said.

54321

Hugh walked with Spencer and Alex as the came to the ladders that led to the turrets. "Okay, you guys know what to do right?" asked Hugh.

"We know, we know. When they throw that mofo off the ship we blast him to heck." said Alex.

"Right! Gonna be some good shootin' tonight." Said Spencer as he climbed up the ladder.

Hugh walked to the infirmary, "Hey Vince how's our survivor do..." Melvin was laying on the bed, his body drained and Vincent nowhere in sight. He took out his radio, shaking as he did so, and spoke into it. "Jen, it got Numbuh 341 and I don't see Vince anywhere."

"Shit, okay try and find Vincent and be careful. If you can't get out and join us." Jenna said.

"Hey, I've been thinking, why don't we go ahead to the moon base? We got enough gas to get us there now and the kids up there could totally help us out." Said Hugh.

"No way, we can't trust Ryan for an instant and if Consortium got loose on the moon base it would be a disaster." Jenna answered.

Hugh sighed and shut off his radio. He then saw a leg sticking out of the infirmary's bathroom. He opened the door fully and saw the drained body of Vincent, lying on the floor with a terrified look on his face. "I think I found Vincent!" Hugh cried into his radio.

54321

Ryoka heard Hugh's discovery of Vincent over the radio. Cautiously she aimed the ice cream gun ahead of her. This was bad, although she knew it would probably do more harm than good in the long run, she personally agreed with Hugh's idea to go to the moon base.

Consortium jumped out at her from around the corner, hissing at her. She let out a small cry of shock and opened fire, pelting it with various colors of ice cream. It didn't like that at all. It roared in anger, it reached slapped it out of her hands. She turned to run, only for it to grab her left arm and twist it around her back.

She screamed in pain, but she managed to kick her legs up, hitting it in the groin. She jumped up and somersaulted in the air, landing in front of it, clutching her now aching arm.

She kicked upwards, managing to kick it in the chin of the mask. She turned and ran away. She reached to take out her radio, only to feel a foot slamming her in the back sending her colliding with a wall. She tried to get up but it pinned her down.

Ryoka screamed in pain as it pressed her hurt arm into the wall. Ryoka managed to get a kick in before it pulled its fist back and smashed it into her shoulder. She screamed even louder as it faced her and began to harvest her.

As it finished sucking out her soul it was shot in the back three times. It turned around and looked at Todd who aimed his zapper at it. "Follow me big guy." He said as he began to retreat. Consortium ran after him.

Todd ran down the narrow hallways of the ship. He could hear Consortium coming after him. He turned into another hallway but it lead into a dead end. "Crap." Todd muttered as he turned around and saw that Consortium had followed him in.

" **The cat has caught the mouse.** " Consortium said, laughing as he stepped closer. Todd jumped forward and knocked the Consortium into the wall and tried to make it to the door, only for Consortium to grab him by the waist.

Todd fell to the floor and Consortium dragged him towards itself. "Todd!" cried the voice of Travis. Todd looked up and saw Travis, aiming his gun at Consortium.

"Travis, go! It's too late for me! Tell my mom I'm sorry!" Todd yelled as Consortium grabbed his head and hauled him up to face him.

Travis closed a door on the right to the dead end hallway and ran off a he heard the thud of Todd's body and Consortium's footsteps. He came to split in the hallways, one lead to the vehicle bay. He got in to the door opposite and closed it. He ducked down as he heard Consortium go down the hallway, right where he wanted it.

He took out his radio, "It got Todd, but I sent Consortium down the passageway that leads into the vehicle bay, anybody down there?" he asked.

"I am." Said the voices of Jenna, Ian, and Emma.

"Good work Travis, get down to the bay and get ready to open the door." Jenna said, "Hugh and Silas I want you two to close off the front half of the ship I don't want that thing getting back up there. Ian, Emma, Roland, Danny, Travis, Ryoka, and I will finish it off. Everybody else stay where you are." She finished as she drew out her sword.

Emma was about to say a reply, but then she saw it. She let out a scream as she used her lollipop machine gun and opened fire at it. It snarled in a mixture of pain and annoyance as it came towards her.

Emma ran out of ammo. "Crud." She muttered as she reached in her pocket to grab another load, but Consortium grabbed the gun and took it from her. It threw it against the wall behind it and turned to Emma. Emma ran forward and punched it in the chest plate, only for it to grab her hand and slam her into the ground. She rolled to avoid a mega-punch that was aimed for her stomach. She jumped up and kicked Consortium three times, managing to keep it momentarily down.

She jumped on its back and began punching it in the head. "That's right! Who's better here? Me that's who!" she said, it then slammed into the wall backwards, knocking Emma off. Consortium looked down at her.

" **You're a feisty one. Going to be a little hard to harvest.** " it said.

"Got that right." Emma said, smirking.

" **You don't want to fight us Emma.** " Said the voice of Hank from Consortium. " **That's right, we're your friends.** " Said Roger's voice. " **Join us Emma, its bliss.** " Said the voice of Angie.

"Sorry, I ain't interested in this club." She said as she pulled out a zapper and shot Consortium seven times.

It roared as it fell to the ground, she shot it twice more in the shoulders. She kicked it so it was lying on its back. She then stomped her foot and aimed her zapper for the mask. "Maldito, yahoo! Adios hijo de puta!" she yelled as she shot it in the mask. It screamed in pain as the mask cracked. It grabbed her legs and threw her off.

It got up and took out the laser rifle and blasted her three times. Shy now lay on the ground, moaning in pain. In leaned down, " **Adios.** " It said as it harvested her. She screamed.

As Ian, armed with a lollipop machine gun, ran down the hallways, he heard her scream. "Emma." He muttered, and he ran faster. He quickly found her drained body and no Consortium in sight. He leaned down and saw her injured and drained, but alive body. "Hang in there." He whispered and he grabbed her lollipop machine gun, so now he had two.

54321

As Travis ran to the vehicle bay he saw Danny leaning against a wall. "Danny, come on! We gotta get ready to... what's wrong?" he asked.

Danny looked up, a few tears on his face. "It got Ryoka. My captain, I've known her for four years and she... she... she's gone." He said. , mournfully.

"We'll make it pay, man. You wanna help?" Travis asked, Danny looked up.

"Hell yeah." Danny said.

"Then come on." Travis said as he led Danny to the vehicle bay.

54321

Jenna came around a corner, facing a T-shaped intersection in the halls, and saw Consortium standing there. She struck a pose with her sword pointed at it. "You want to fight? Come on." She said, gritting her teeth.

" **You call that minuscule sword a blade?! This, my dear, is a blade!** " it said as it whipped out his hybrid sword. Jenna stuck first, but it blocked her.

"Shut up and fight!" Jenna hissed.

" **Very well.** " It said as it kicked up, hitting her in the stomach. She fell to her knees, but managed to block the Consortium's blow.

She struck upwards and slashed it across the chest as she used her legs to push herself up. It slashed her across the leg, momentarily causing her to lose her balance, but she regained it and blocked his next blow.

She blocked and blocked, over and over, until it accidentally stabbed into the wall and the sword was stuck. She got behind it and slashed it across the back, causing it to roar in agony.

It yanked out the sword to block her strike. She struck again, slashing it across the arm. It struck next, but she blocked it. It roared. " **Good, good. You're just as good as I thought you would be, even though I've already collected six of your crew!** " It mocked.

"Well that won't happen to me." She growled as she blocked another strike.

" **Correct, that's because I'm going to kill you.** " It yelled. It brought up its sword and slashed her across the chest. She cried out in pain, but she wasn't hurt badly, but she did notice her armor had been slashed off. She attempted to raise her sword only to feel Consortium's sword cut the blade off at the hilt. She was sent flying into the wall by a punch to the jaw.

She felt blood running down her chin. She tried to get up, but a foot pinned her down. **"Somewhat anticlimactic, don't you think? I was honestly thinking this would be more of a challenge. Alas, you were a good opponent, and I will honor that by granting you the mercy of death. Believe me, compared to what I have planned for your friends it's a lovely holiday.** " It said as it prepared to impale her with the sword.

"Hey asshole!" yelled a voice. Both Consortium and Jenna turned to see Ian, wielding two lollipop machine guns. "Ha! You looked." Ian said as he shot Consortium with everything he had. Consortium was backed up to the wall; it dropped the sword and began to collapse on its knees as it was blitzed up.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked Jenna. She nodded, she tried to get up, but a pain in her abdomen kept her from getting up. "Stay down. I'm going to teach this jerk some manners." He said as he made his way over to Consortium's injured form.

He grabbed Consortium by the neck and hoisted its torso up and began to punch it. "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Girl. AGAIN!" Ian yelled as the last punch managed to crack the mask more. Consortium reached and grabbed the sword. It punched Ian off and then grabbed him by the neck.

"No! Let him go you bastard!" screamed Jenna as she struggled to get up.

Consortium looked at her," **You care for this boy. Well then...** "

It stabbed Ian in the gut with the sword, nearly impaling him. All of the air flew out of his lungs as he grunted in pain, as Consortium twisted the sword. Ian did not have enough energy to scream. But someone else did, "IAN! NO!" Jenna screamed as she saw the boy she loved fall and slump to the ground, blood oozing out of his gut and pooling on the floor

Consortium stood tall, the sword how coated in blood. " **He must have been very important to you. I will not kill you now. To kill you would be mercy. You will suffer the pain of losing him. And you will suffer greatly."**

"You're going to pay for this Father." She hissed.

" **Father? That weakling? HA!"** the Consortium began laughing an evil laugh joined in by the voices of the dozens of kids he had harvested. " **We are different entities. Believe me.** " It said.

"Hey old man!" yelled a voice. Consortium turned to see Roland standing next to Ian's body, completely unarmed. "You want to finish this?" Roland called with a subtle fury in his voice.

" **Gladly. I'm done with her for now anyway.** " It said as it chased after Roland.

Jenna crawled to the dying body of Ian, and she wept. "Ian... oh Ian. This is my fault I...I..." she felt a hand cup her cheek.

Ian smiled at her weakly. "Jen, go get him. I'll live... for now anyway... finish it off." He said.

Jenna nodded, she grunted in pain as she forced herself up. She took out her radio. "Ally, get down to the infirmary, Ian's hurt bad. Hugh, Silas get down to the..." she looked up and saw the door they were closest to, "uh... hallways leading to the vehicle bay room and get Ian to the infirmary, and hurry!" she yelled as she limped off after Consortium.

54321

Roland entered the vehicle bay as Consortium followed him in. "Fell for it!" cheered Danny as he pushed a button on a panel on the wall, the ramp opened. Danny grabbed a pole that was attached to the roof, Roland and Travis grabbed a box that was roped to the floor. Consortium fell on its abdomen and began to fall down towards the ramp, but it wasn't done yet.

It fired a grappling hook from its wrist, which harpooned into a wall, and began to pull itself up. "Oh no ya don't!" Yelled Travis as he let go of the box and ran forward kicking the Consortium in the mask and while it did manage to knock Consortium back it also managed to trip Travis up and send him sliding down. "Crud!" cried Travis as he slid down, only to be caught by Consortium.

" **Welcome.** " Said Consortium as it held him up and drained him.

"Travis! No! Not you too!" Cried Roland. Consortium snickered as he let Travis' body slide down, saved from falling out by another crate. Roland moved to attack, only for the Consortium to throw a fire ball at him, which caused the crate Roland was hanging onto explode. Roland was sent crashing into a small chase cycle attached to a block that kept it up, Roland propped himself against it and looked up at Consortium, climbing its way up, and Danny too scared to even move.

Just then a loud banging sound was heard entering the bay. Danny looked to see Jenna, activating magnetic boots; she stomped down and picked up Consortium, she fired a zapper to sever the grappling hook's line. She kneed him in the face then lifted it up face to face. "Get off my ship." She hissed as she punched Consortium and sent him reeling back and it fell off the ramp and into the nothingness of the sky.

Jenna looked out as she saw its howling, screeching body disappear into the clouds, helped by two lasers blasts from the turrets blasting it into the gray night.

Jenna let out a breath of relief as she saw Travis' body sliding towards her. She turned around and stopped it, saving him from falling too. Danny pushed the button again, closing the ramp.

"It's done for now." Muttered Roland as he relaxed.

"No, not yet." Said Jenna as she darted out of the room. Roland nodded as he went to pick up Travis' body.

"For someone smart like you Travis that was a stupid move. Don't... ever do it again." Roland said sadly as he picked up the drained body of his friend.

54321

Jenna ran past the spot where she left Ian, all that was there was a large blood stain now.

She ran into the infirmary to see a weeping Ally and an unnerved Hugh desperately wrap gauze around a shirtless Ian's midsection while he groaned and cried out in pain. Jenna ran over and grabbed his hand. "Ian, Ian! I'm here baby, everything's gonna be alright!" she said, tears rimming in her eyes.

"It hurts Jenna, it hurts so bad..." Ian said, and then he let out a scream of pain. She noticed he was very pale from the blood loss.

"Ally, can you save him?" asked Jenna frantically.

"I don't know... small stabs, cuts, bruises, laser burns, scorch marks, those I can heal but Ian was stabbed in the gut! I...I don't know h-how to..." Ally said, Jenna grabbed her shoulders

"Just do your best... please! I love him." Jenna said, now letting her tears fall.

Ally's tears fell more. "I know, I do too." She said. Ally turned to Ian as Hugh finished wrapping the gauze. "Okay, Silas, Jenna help me and Hugh put pressure on the wound, we have to stop the bleeding." Ally said as she pressed her hand down hard. Jenna, Silas, Hugh, joined her pressing down as hard as they could.

"Here mate, bite on this, it'll help you with the pain." Said Silas as he put a pen in Ian's mouth and he bit down on it hard.

Roland came in carrying Travis and Danny came in dragging Emma, they put them on the floor gently and helped keep the press down on Ian's wound.

Three minutes later... it finally stopped bleeding. "We did it!" cheered Ally, ecstatic. "We stopped the bleeding! Or we at least slowed it down." she said, as she put a pillow under Ian's head.

"Still hurts." Moaned Ian.

"I know baby, I know. Don't worry, I'm here." Jenna said as she pressed her forehead against his, squeezing his hand comfortably as tears continued to stream down her face.

Roland and the others helped get the remaining bodies like Todd, Ryoka, and Sean into the infirmary and onto a bed. They were filled up; they even had to put Kaui in a recliner because they only had seven cots. Jenna seethed in pain as Ally wrapped gauze around the gash in her leg. "I'm going to take care of everything Ian, just don't die" Jenna said, letting go of Ian's hand.

"I'll try not to." He said weakly.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." She said.

"And I love you." Ian said as he closed his eyes.

Jenna walked to the bridge, limping slightly, because of the cut on her leg. She looked into the door and saw Bianca waiting for her. "How many did we loose?" she asked grimly.

"Travis, Ryoka, Emma, Todd, Kaui, Sean, and Ian got stabbed but he's not been drained." Jenna said as she walked past her. Bianca watched as Jenna approached Violet.

"Is Ian okay?" Joey asked, innocently. Jenna didn't look him in the eye because she didn't know how to answer that question.

"Yeah, he's fine." She said.

"This is all my fault." Joey said miserably, Bucky put a comforting arm around him.

"It'll be okay kid." he said, knowing that it wasn't enough to console the young boy.

"Violet, how long will it take to get us to the moon base?" she asked.

"Eleven minutes." Violet said, Jenna looked at the clock; 7:55.

Damn.

"Just get us there as fast as you can." She said. She walked over to the PA speaker and spoke into it. "Anyone who's able to fight get ready! We're having ourselves a little insurrection!"

54321

Ryan stood on the stage before hundreds of thousands of kids. This was his moment of glory. Kids from every country on the planet were here tonight. Those who did not speak English listened in through translating radios. Those who had to control traffic or watch for any oncoming ships watched from their posts on monitors.

"My fellow Kids Next Door operatives! Boys and girls of all ages! You have come from everywhere around the world to be here tonight! From what I gather we have at least ninety-five percent of the currently active KND operatives here on the moon base tonight!" he said. He soaked in the cheers and the applause.

"Tonight my friends, we need to begin our new age! An age where we will no longer show fear and mistrust of anyone over the age of twelve, because we will know who to trust and who not to!" he said into the microphone as more cheers and applause sounded off.

He looked over to see Shelly beside the curtain, she knew what to do. The MRD was automated, but it only responded to his voice or anyone at the computer attached to it. These little brats had no idea what was coming.

"Tonight, the Kids Next Door will change, FOREVER!" he yelled, receiving more cheers and applause. He looked to Shelly and nodded. She pulled the curtain down and it landed on the stage, revealing a giant ball of bolted together metal with a slender tube neck leading up to a giant satellite dish.

"This is the MRD, or Mind Reading Device. It will read the minds of absolutely anybody, kid, adult, teen... no difference! And it will find out which ones are trustworthy, and which ones aren't. I have made sure it works of course, but for the heck of it, I am going to use it on you! Our glorious audience in attendance. If there are any traitors here tonight hey will be dealt with post haste!" he said, noticing about four or five uneasy faces in the audience. No matter if they were traitors or not. In a minute it wouldn't matter anyway.

"So, are you all willing to prove your loyalty to the Kids Next Door? To me? To childhood itself?!" he ranted.

There was a near unanimous cry of "YES!" in various voices, languages, and volumes.

"Then let's get started!" Ryan cheered. He jumped onto the chair in front of the computer console and typed in the command. The satellite dish turned to face the audience. He pushed the button.

A flash of light covered everything in front of it.

Shelly uncovered her eyes and saw hundreds of thousands of KND operatives now standing still, looking into space. "Do you hear me, my people?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, Master." Everyone in the room minus Shelly and Ryan said.

"Excellent! It works! YES!" he cheered, fisting his arms up into the air in victory. "And its all ours." Said Ryan.

"All yours you mean!" yelled Shelly as she took out her zapper. "I knew you were planning to betray me like you did Melvin and everyone else, so I came prepared!" she said aiming her weapon at him.

"Did you? Children, seize her!" he yelled, dodging a blast from Shelly. Shelly turned and began blasting at the mind controlled hordes of kids that came at her.

"No, no, no! Stay away from me! EEEE!" she screamed as they grabbed her arms, legs, and head and held her still, forcing her to face the satellite dish.

"Shelly, Shelly, Shelly..." Ryan said, shaking his head disappointedly. "I really was considering sparing you. In fact I was, but now you've forced my hand!" he said, turning the mind control device towards her.

"No! NO! Please! I'm sorry!" she screamed as the dish flashed and her mind became enslaved.

Ryan smirked insanely. He heard a scream; he turned to see a boy at the entrance, who quickly ran away. "Children! Scour the base, search for anyone who has not seen the light! Anyone who has not seen the glory of Numbuh 1 Billion! Catch them and make them see the light!" he yelled as his slaves ran out of the gigantic auditorium.

Ryan rubbed his machine lovingly, it wasn't finished yet. The final component still needed work. A special microchip that he would fuse with his own DNA and would use the mind control device on everyone all over again. With this new microchip anyone who even tried to resist would die of a brain aneurysm. With this chip he would link every single person on the planet into a hive mind! Making everyone on Earth share one ingenious mind: His.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 


	5. Fate

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

 

Numbuh 12043 aka Harold, was an overweight kid but that didn't stop him from running like the wind. He dashed into a minor communications room and slammed the door shut. He grabbed a chair and threw it against the door, followed by a shelf with a bunch of old transcripts on it. He knew it wasn't enough, but he didn't matter right now; he had to warn anyone who was still free, maybe they could stop this and save everyone, but for now he was doomed.

The least he could do was warn any survivors.

He grabbed a heavy box and flung it at the door. That would have to do for now.

He galloped over to the communications controls and desperately began working them. He could hear the synchronized footsteps of his fellow KND operatives coming for him and anyone else who had escaped mind control. He was doomed. But he could make sure that a few others would be safe.

12345

Sector C-5's ship glided out of the atmosphere and made its way towards the moon. "We'll be there in five minutes." Violet said to Jenna, who stood behind her, watching the moon vigilantly. Jenna glanced over to Bianca, who nodded.

Bianca walked over to the PA and talked into it. "We'll be there in five minutes people! Be armed and ready." She said. Bianca walked out to get herself ready to fight.

"Numbuh 707... Jenna, I'm so, so, so sorry! This is all my fault." Joey said, his arms and head shaking. Jenna didn't say anything. It was his fault technically but that was a horrible thing to think, let alone say. What kind of person would she be if she blamed this seven year old kid? She looked to Bucky who nodded as if he read her mind.

Bucky grabbed Joey's hand. "Come on Joe, let's get ready." He said, he looked over to Jenna. "Boss, was Emma hurt when she was drained?" Bucky asked.

"She had some bruises and scratches, but she's fine." Jenna said, not looking away.

Bucky nodded and led Joey out of the bridge. "So, with Emma gone, you're the only one of your team left, right?" asked Joey, innocently.

"Yeah, and so are you." Bucky said. He looked at the younger boy, who seemed sad. And he was right to be. But Bucky felt bad for Joey, it was his fault Consortium got on the ship, but he didn't need to hear blame.

"Hey Joey, you want to be in a new team?" Bucky asked. Joey looked up, intrigued.

"What team?" he asked.

"The Survivors Team, only sole survivors from other teams. We look out for each other. Deal?" Bucky asked, offering his hand out for a shake.

Joey slowly took Bucky's hand and shook it, "Deal." Joey said, smiling slightly. Joey felt a little better.

In the infirmary Ally bandaged cuts and put ointment on any bruises on the seven drained operatives she now had to look after. "It got Ryoka's shoulder bad, it's not broken exactly but she'll need a sling." Ally said aloud, trying to keep Ian awake.

Ian paid no attention to her. He simply gazed at the ceiling, but he seemed focused. His eyes moved as if they were following something. "Ally, in case I don't make it..." he said, causing her head to jerk up and instantly pay attention to him, "I want you to know that you're closer to me than my actual sister is." He said.

His ACTUAL sister? He had a sister, what?! Was he just delirious from the pain or was he confessing his life story on his death bed?

"What are you talking about Ian?" Ally asked, walking over to him.

"I never knew my sister that well. We kept in touch, yeah, but ever since I've met you, you were like the sister I could spend time with." He said.

Ally looked at the shirtless Ian, more specifically the gauzed midsection; the blood stain had gotten bigger. Oh no.

She quickly started to press down on the wound. She had no idea what to do, KND medical training didn't cover wounds this bad... she never thought there'd be an actual bad guy who'd try and kill somebody like this. She had to keep him awake, talk to him.

"So what was that about your sister?" she asked as she kept her small hands pressed down.

"I don't think I can afford to waste the energy. It's a long story." He said as he grunted in pain.

At the bridge Violet heard something on the radio; "Oy Jen! You might wanna hear this!" she said as she put the radio on speaker. Jenna listened.

"Please listen to me! I'm Numbuh 12043! And I'm..." there was a huge banging sound in the background, "crud, I'm trapped in a communications room in the moon base, Numbuh 1 Billion has gone crazy! The mind reading device is really a mind control device! He's taken control of all but ten to twenty of us here." He said, terror ringing in his voice. Jenna heard more banging in the background, but she also heard voices saying 'The Master wants you.' A shiver went up her spine.

"Don't try and save me, please! It's too late for me, but I'm goin' out warning everyone else. Numbuh 1 Billion has turned them all into some kinda zombie horde! The door won't hold much longer. To anyone who got away or is still out there, save us all! You have to stop him and free everyone! Do something, anything I... AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as there was the sound of a loud crash and the background voices escalated.

Jenna and Violet heard Numbuh 12043 screaming "No! NO! PLEASE! AHHH!" then another voice came over the radio.

"Please disregard that, come to the moon base and join us in worshiping our new Master 1 Billion, or be hunted down and be forced to see his greatness." Said a monotone voice, and with that the radio went dead.

"Well, I'd say that puts us in the royally screwed category." Violet said, she looked at Jenna, whose face had gone pale. "What do we do now?" she asked, "Do we run away or do we take a chance and fight?"

Jenna didn't answer; she looked ahead and saw something. There were four KND ships retreating from the moon base and being chased by an elite ship, Elite 1 to be exact. Jenna had only seen blue prints or pictures of the elite ships, but seeing it in real life was something else entirely.

It was shaped like a bottle, with a long pointing tip where a giant laser beam was to be fired from. The bottle neck led down to the wider areas, flanked on both sides by a turret. A dozen or so meters away, above was the bridge held up by a slanted hallway of metal. Behind the entrance to the bridge was the communications tower. That ended the first, less busy half of the ship, but the other half was cluttered. Six turrets, three on each side stood ready to fire at enemies, and coming out from the sides were two narrow hangars, curved to face the front of the ship, small fighters were to come out of these hangers, but fortunately the fighters were not completed yet. Ahead of the turrets was the sensor array, a dish that traced and detected enemies, it was nestled in between two giant towers, both of which had guns atop them. Behind that were the engines, they were huge and fast but there was nothing worth commenting on besides that. At the bottom of the ship hung a tractor beam that would pull in small enemy ships and trap them in a vehicle bay at the bottom of the ship.

Violet saw it too, and hid her panic. "What do we do boss?" she asked Jenna. Jenna squinted her eyes to get a better look at the ship; it was sideways from where they were.

"Do they see us?" Jenna asked Violet.

"I don't think so; they're preoccupied with the escapees." Violet explained.

"Do they stand a chance at getting away from that thing?" Jenna asked, getting an idea in her head.

"No way!" Violet answered, "Those ships are built for speed, not combat. I mean if something was to distract Elite 1... oh no. You're not thinking of..."

"Oh yes I am!" said Jenna, getting cocky. "The least we could do is be a distraction until those survivors get away." she finished as she went over to the PA.

"Attention everyone; we were too late to Stop Numbuh 1 Billion, but we can help those who escaped. Right now they're being perused by an elite ship. I say we make ourselves a hindrance! Roland, Hugh, Bucky, and Silas get to the torpedo room and load 'em up, we're gonna need 'em. Alex and Spencer get back to the turrets. Bianca and Joey get to the bridge; we'll need help up here. Danny get a fire extinguisher, we might need it in case we're hit. Ally you get the casualties away from the walls. Let's go kids!" Jenna said.

Jenna jumped into her command chair and pushed a button on the arm and a long stick, with Nintendo 64 controller on the top, emerged from the floor. She grabbed an old foot ball helmet from a compartment on the side of her chair; the mouth guard had been replaced by a visor that displayed what was seen on the main viewscreen. The N64 controller allowed her to use the guns on the front of the bridge. A mouth radio was attached to the side of the helmet. She pulled off her officer's helmet and put the football helmet on.

"Violet, get those ice cannons ready." Jenna ordered.

"You got it." Said Violet as she pushed some buttons, which brought the ice cannons, which were now attached to the bottom of the ship, online.

Bianca and Joey entered the bridge, "Would you like to rethink taking on the new flagship of the KND?" asked Bianca as she took a seat by a computer console.

"Yeah, but right now I'm angry and those kids need our help, so get ready. Joey you man the torpedo shooting button, don't fire until I tell you." Jenna said.

"Yes sir!" Joey said quickly, hopping into the chair off to the left.

Jenna looked ahead and saw the escaping ship farthest behind get caught by the tractor beat and dragged into the elite's vehicle bay. They had to hurry.

12345

Roland opened the door to the torpedo room and hurried in, Bucky and the others followed him. "Over here! Hugh you open the torpedo canal, Bucky and Silas you two help me lift it over there." Roland said as he ripped open a torpedo container. The torpedo was made of various pieces of wood and metal, with an explosive tip at the front.

Silas and Bucky helped Roland pick it up and they carefully carried it over to the launcher. Problem was, it could only carry one at a time, and the really needed more than one at a time.

In the infirmary Ally desperately pulled Vincent's cot away from the wall that separated them from deep space. She heard a grunt of pain and she looked up to see Ian, pushing hard to get Ryoka's cot to the safer side.

"Ian, get in bed! You can't strain yourself like this, it could kill you." She barked, he turned to her; he was pale, sweaty, and panting, but he still pushed hard, getting Ryoka's body to a safe distance from the outer wall.

"You can't do this alone." He said, exhausted from the blood loss.

"I'd be a poor medic if I let you do this." She said, folding her arms impatiently.

"And I'd be a bad person if I didn't try." He said, smiling weakly.

She sighed, she knew he wouldn't quit. "Fine, get Kaui and put her in your bed." Ally said, he nodded and went to the chair on the far side of the room where the catatonic little girl sat.

12345

On the bridge of Elite 1; the commanding officer, Numbuh 1986, nodded in satisfaction as the vehicle bay staff confirmed the capture of the fourth escape ship. "One down, three to go." He said his voice now stoic as a result of the mind control.

"Sir, we have a ship heading right at us." Said another officer.

"One of the escape ships?" Numbuh 1986.

"No sir, it's a larger ship and it armed." The officer said. Numbuh 1986 looked to the left and saw the large away ship coming at them.

"Turn us around and get ready to fire. If some rebel rousers think they can take this ship on let them!" he said, giddily excited to use this ship in a battle for the first time. It wasn't really him thinking this, but the control Ryan had over him.

12345

On the bridge Jenna sat in anticipation, ready to shoot. "I think they see us!" Violet announced as the Elite 1 turned to face them.

"Joey, aim the torpedo launcher at that left hangar and when I say fire you fire." Jenna instructed, Joey gave thumbs up in response. Jenna put down a radio attached to the helmet to her mouth and spoke into it. "Alex and Spencer concentrate your fire on the tractor beam while we're running." She said, she heard the two saying 'yes' in various ways. "After that, run for it. We'll lure them into the atmosphere, that way in case they blow any holes in us we won't loose that much air." Jenna said.

"But the air is still very thin that high up." Bianca pointed out.

"Then we'll have to go lower as the fight goes on." Jen said. "Violet, you divert our shield power to the rear, but leave a little for the bridge." she finished

Violet diverted the shield power to the rear with a little for the front and sped up; she hoped Jenna knew what she was doing.

They neared the ship, one of the front guns fired on them, slamming into the side of the bridge, causing a computer terminal to explode. "Whoa!" cried Joey in surprise. Bianca grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

Jenna aimed her targeting computer at the tip and began to fire, creating small explosions about the upper tip.

The away ship got incredibly close to the Elite 1's front before turning around at what felt like the last split-second. "Joey, fire now!" yelled Jenna, Joey pushed the button and the torpedo shot out, flying into the left hangar and exploded.

"Got 'em!" Joey cheered.

Jenna noticed several laser blasts hit the ship, damaging it enough to slow them down a bit. "Good work boys!" she said into her mouth piece.

"Now Violet, get us back to earth now!" Jenna ordered.

"Gladly!" Violet said as she used the steering device to swing the ship around, taking a few blasts in doing so, and speeding away to earth.

In the living quarters section of the ship, Danny heard a cracking sound coming from Todd's room. He ran into the room and saw that one of the blasts they had taken had hit Todd's window! He ran in and flipped the bed, assisted by the gravitational pull of dead space, so the bed crashed into the wall blocking the window. But it did bend slightly, pulled outwards by the G-forces. Danny didn't take any chances so he left the room and shut the door closed. He took out his radio, "Numbuh 7071, we got a breach in Todd's room. I've sealed it off for now but it won't hold long! We gotta get to earth!" he said into it.

"And that's what we're doing." Jenna's voice said.

The Consortium Hunters' ship rocked down towards earth with Elite 1 right behind them. "Alex, Spencer, shoot the tractor beam down!" Jenna commanded. In the turrets Spencer swung his around and gleefully opened fire on the gravity ray on the bottom of the giant ship.

"Time to amputate!" Spencer said as he and Alex blasted at it, and while they did damage the barrel of the ray, they did not blast it off from the ship.

"Keep firing!" Alex called.

The two ships fell from space into the upper atmosphere of earth, falling into the clouds. "Pull up and go straight ahead." Jenna instructed Violet and she did so. The smaller ship aimed upwards, then slightly down, before rocketing off. The Elite 1 followed in suit.

"Violet, divert our shield power to the front and get ready to ram them, right before we can hit pull up, that'll shock 'em." She said. Violet eyed Jenna as if she were crazy, which described the situation quite accurately. Violet switched the primary power of shields to the front and did a complete 180 degree turn and sped towards the bigger ship.

They got close, closer, closer, and closer until... "Now!" Jenna yelled, as she pulled the triggers on her gun controller and fired into the neck that led to the bridge. Violet directed the ship down, the straight again as they flew down the neck and back onto the level areas of the ship. The Elite 1 had chickened out, going down slightly to avoid being rammed.

They absorbed fire from all six turrets on the sides of the ships. There was a sound of an explosion and the team's ship began to slant slightly. "What happened?" asked Jenna.

"We lost the lower left wing!" said Violet, trying to regain balance. The ship was rocked and flung this way and that by the multiple blasts it took. While most of them were just grazes or scorch marks, but several got lucky; one zapped right threw one of the right engines, another one hit right under the torpedo room, another one hit the bottom of the bridge (which caused a small piece of floor of the bridge to burst open) , and one hit the living room area which caused a lit light to fall over and start a fire on a wooden table.

But the most important of these laser bolts was the one that hit the infirmary. Ally was pushing Emma's cot upwards when she felt Ian grab her from behind and pushed her aside. "Get down!" he yelled. Suddenly one of the laser blasts hit the infirmary wall. Ian was sent flying into the glass wall that separated the infirmary from the hallway.

Ally lifted her head up and she looked and watched as the rocking of the ship sent Emma down with the others. She turned to see that Ian had been sent through the glass wall. He had landed on his chest with glass shards embedded in his chest and stomach. "Ian!" she cried as she pushed herself up and ran to him.

She picked him up, kicking the glass away from his body and then carefully brushing it aside. She picked up his body and dragged him back into the room. She looked at him, blood now pouring from his body again. His nose bleeding violently. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you stupid... why did you have to do that?" she asked.

"Because you would've been hurt, I can't let a teammate get hurt while I can help it." He said as Ally put Kaui in with Ryoka, since Kaui was small enough to fit; she helped him get himself onto his cot. "Admit it Ally, you would've done the same for me." He said.

"You're right." She said, in a mixture of frustration, sadness, and touched. She began to pull out the glass and spray disinfectant on him.

As this happened Jenna ordered Alex and Spencer to keep the turrets on the towers busy while the shields would take care of the fire from the rear. In the torpedo room Roland and the other loaded up a second torpedo. "It's ready!" Roland said into his radio.

"As soon as we fire load up another one." Jenna said from the radio.

Jenna fired on the sensor array, causing it to smoke and dent. "Joey fire now!" yelled Jenna, Joey fired and scored a direct hit on the sensor array causing it to explode.

"Chalk up another one for me!" yelled Joey.

"Great job kid." Said Jenna. A burst of sparks showered down from the ceiling as one of the tower turrets scored a hit on the top of the bridge. A heavy bundle of wires fell from the ceiling. One of the embers caused Jenna's shirt to catch fire, but she used her gloves to pat it out. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said as Bianca came at her with the fire extinguisher.

Danny's voice came over the radio. "I just put out a big freaking fire in the living room area... whoa!" he cried as the ship rocked, taking a heavy blast.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

"Don't know." Said Violet as she got past the Elite 1's engines. It had been a large blast hitting the lunch room area, but they didn't know that yet.

"Turn us around and use the ice cannons on the engines!" said Jenna.

"But that'll make 'em... drop right out of the sky! You're a crazy genius!" said Violet as she did another U-turn and fired the ice cannons on the Elite 1's engines, instantly freezing them.

The juggernaut of a ship fell from the sky like a rock and plummeted towards earth. "Roland, is that torpedo working?" Jenna asked into her radio.

"Yeah, it's good to go!" said Roland.

"Joey get a lock on those engines and once you do blast them clean off!" Jenna said.

"Right!" Joey said, struggling to lock on as the Consortium Hunter's ship fell after Elite 1.

They fell past the clouds and once they did a large body of water, Lake Michigan to be exact, came into view. "I got a lock on!" called Joey.

"Fire!" commanded Jenna. Joey pulled the trigger.

The third and final torpedo rocketed out and slammed into the frozen engines, causing them to explode. Elite 1 fell. The Consortium Hunters had miraculously won the fight.

12345

In the Elite 1 things were chaos. Medical officers attended to those hurt in the fall or by the blasts, while officers shouted out confused orders. Numbuh 1986 yelled to an engineer "Open the emergency front booster engines!" he yelled. With that the ship became level, but still descending.

The ship crashed into Lake Michigan, running aground on the beach. Someone fell onto a console and pushed a button that triggered the laser in the bottle neck tip to fire out and destroy an old lighthouse.

The Consortium Hunters flew overhead, strafing the ship as they went. They came over the bridge and left victorious. "All guns fire!" yelled Numbuh 1986, and with that all ten guns on the Elite 1 fired on the Consortium Hunters' ship. They didn't destroy it or cripple it but they did cause the shield generator to overheat and explode.

"Get us up now! Or track them, do something!" yelled Numbuh 1986 as he shook his second in command Numbuh 3795.

"We can't sir! They've destroyed our engines and our sensor array! And that little strafing exercise of their's a few moments ago was them knocking down our communications tower! We're stuck here!" Numbuh 3795 said.

"Damn." Muttered 1986. He looked back to Numbuh 3795.

"Is the right hangar still functional?" he asked.

"Yes, but the only ship we have is an escape ship." Numbuh 3795 explained.

"Then put the prisoners and a few guards on it. I must report to the Master and explain our failure." Numbuh 1986 said, heading off of the bridge. "I'll send help once I arrive at the moon base; you're in charge until I return." He said as he walked away.

12345

On the Consortium Hunters' ship as they flew out of sight, there was a collective sigh of relief. "I can't believe we survived that." Muttered Violet, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"You should, you're an amazing pilot." Said Jenna as she took off the helmet.

"Thanks." Violet said, "Where to now?" she asked.

"Away from here! An hour or so and this place will be swarming with KND salvage crews." Jenna said, she turned to Bianca. "Damage report?" she asked.

Bianca looked at a computer readout. "Lower left wing blasted off, several accounts of damage to the bridge, shield generator exploded, there was a fire in the living room, torpedo room got blasted, Todd's room nearly blasted wide open, lunch room took a big hole's worth of damage, an engine got blasted pretty bad, and the infirmary got hit." Bianca reported. Jenna's eyes widened at the news that the infirmary got blasted.

Ally appeared in the doorway. "Jen, you have to get to the infirmary." She said, causing Jenna turned around.

"What happened?" Jenna asked calmly, noticing fresh tear stains on Ally's face.

"Ian has half an hour left. Tops." Ally said as she began to sob. Jenna brushed past her as she ran to the infirmary.

As Roland and the others exited the torpedo room Silas called to Roland. "Hey Roland! I wanted to let you know that until this whole thing is over I want a truce." He said, Roland eyed him, not entirely trusting this peace offering.

"For real?" Roland asked, Silas nodded. "Fine." Roland said, but then he heard the sound of Bianca calling his name on the PA, telling him to go to the infirmary.

12345

Jenna stood outside the infirmary with Roland and Ally, Ian had twenty or so minutes left according to the L.A.M.E; Life Assessing Machine Engine. "Damn it Ian, why'd you have to be so stupid." Muttered Roland, he got a slap from Ally.

"Take that back! Ian saved me and you would have done the same!" Ally said, furious.

"Knock it off, both of you." Jenna said, deadpanned. Ally and Roland shut up and looked into the infirmary where Ian lay dying.

"Ian said something about having a sister, any truth to that?" Ally asked.

"I'll tell you later. Ally you go first." Jenna said. Ally nodded and went in.

They had landed in a big field somewhere in upper Indiana; the others were putting out fires and fixing up holes. Violet was particularly busy fixing one of engines and later she'd get started on the shield generator. They had to put up lanterns and flash lights to light up the darkness so they could see what they were doing. The rest of Sector C-5 was left to say goodbye to their teammate.

Ally walked to the cot that Ian lay on. She gently leaned down and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you." She said, tears now freely flowing from her eyes.

"And I'll miss you." He said, hugging her back.

"Ian, when you were all out of it you mentioned that you had a real sister. Care to explain?" Ally asked, carefully as she tried to hold back her tears. Ian thought about it for a moment, he didn't have long. "Why not? Roland, can you hear me? You should hear this too." Ian asked.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Said Roland.

"Good." And with that Ian began his story. "I was an orphan, I don't really remember my Dad, but my Mom... not so much although I do have some really vague memories of her; she had brown hair, she was pretty, and from what I can tell she loved me and my little sister, Madelyn, very much. Then one day I woke up at a Rehabilitation Treatment Center, or RTC, or rehab; whatever you want to call it. My mother and father had disappeared and we were orphans. I was two and my sister was six months old.

"About two years later my sister got adopted, she didn't want to leave me, but I calmed her down and told her I'd be fine. We've kept in contact, via calls, and some rare times I get to see her in person. When I was five I heard about the Kids Next Door. It amazed me, a secret organization of kids who fight evil adults, heroes who made the world a better place for kids. But what really made me want to become a member was Sector V; you see, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane attacked our RTC, they wanted to capture orphans and make them slaves for the adults, but Sector V stopped them.

"I asked Numbuh 1 himself if I could someday be like him and what he said to me I'll never forget: 'If you want to be a part of the Kids Next Door you'd have to promise to save and protect other kids all over the world no matter what. You think you can do that?' I said yes without even thinking about it. A year later I ran away from the RTC, I managed to find a KND recruitment agent and I got sent to the Antarctica Training Base and that's where I met Jenna. That's why I love it in our tree house, that's why I don't go to school, even though Jenna teaches me what she can. But the most important thing is that when I was to be decommissioned I would become I wanderer; alone and with no memories of the friends I've made or the adventures I've had. Jenna had a plan to get around that, but at least now I can go out with my memories." Ian said to his team.

Roland looked at Jenna; she had somehow kept this secret from the rest of them for years. Ally buried her face into Ian's shoulder, weeping. "It's okay Ally." Ian said weakly.

"No! It's not okay! This isn't fair! A child shouldn't have to die! It doesn't matter how old they are or where they came from or what the color of their skin is, nobody should die young!" Ally yelled.

"Hey, a lot of kids have had it worse than I have." Ian said, remembering some of the horrific things he had learned about via the internet like the holocaust, slavery, and serial killers.

"Why is life like this?" Ally asked sadly, Ian put his hand on her shoulder.

"Someday someone will make it better, a world where no one will be killed by someone else and where we can all be kids, in body or in heart." Ian said.

"Ian, you were like the brother I've never had. I always wanted a brother no matter how annoying he might get, but my parents said I was perfect enough... well that and my mom said she'd never go through childbirth again." Ian laughed; Ally leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She went to the corner of the room and Roland stepped forward.

"So, looks like you told your story first. I guess I'll tell mine now." Roland said. Ian lifted his head up to show he was paying attention. "I used to be a team leader." Roland admitted.

Ian's eyes widened and Ally's mouth gaped open in disbelief. Roland continued, "I was in charge of Sector E-4, and Silas was my second in command. We were a team for about a year and a half or so. We were a great team, taking down baddies here and there and raiding toy stores and candy stores." Roland said.

"So what happened?" Ian asked.

"I didn't know, but my attack plans had been stolen by teens and I didn't realize it. I led my team right into an ambush. Three of my team; Carol, Brian, and Regina were so badly inured they had to be decommissioned. Silas hated me for being so careless and I don't really blame him. Silas got reassigned to Sector E-10 and I got demoted twice for my botch up. They managed to get my dad reassigned to America for a job so I got assigned to you guys and Jenna kept my secret from you ever since." Roland finished.

Ian put his hand on Roland's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault man." Ian said.

"Yes it was. I was careless and I led my team to disaster. I got what I freaking deserved." Roland said. He looked over to Travis' body. "Too bad Travis has been drained; he'd love to be a part of this." Roland said.

"I think it would be too much for him, I know he doesn't admit it, but he's a sensitive guy. The two of us once saw a movie together and he cried so hard. He made me promise to never tell anyone. I guess I broke it." Ian said as he began to feel a numbness take him.

Roland nodded; he shook hands with Ian one last time. "It's been an honor." Roland said, and he left the room. Ally followed after him, leaving Ian and Jenna alone.

Jenna didn't quite know what to say. How often was it that the guy you loved died? She had been to funerals, she had even been with her great-grandmother when she died, but this was... tragic. It was unbelievably cruel. But it made her wonder; how many times had this happened in history? In World War one and two, in third world countries, in first world countries, just how often had something like this happen? Jenna knew that deep down she was not the first to have a lover die so young and she certainly would not be the last. But for now all that mattered to her was Ian and her saying goodbye.

"Jenna, I'm so, so sorry I'm leaving you now." He said, tears rimming in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Jenna said, holding his hand and squeezing it.

"It sure feels like it; I'm leaving you, Ally, Roland, all of them while you're being hunted by the supreme leader and some soul sucking super warrior. What happened at the moon base?" Ian asked.

"The mind control device turned every one into Ryan's slave zombies." Jenna answered.

"Like undead zombies or hypnotized zombies?" Ian asked.

"Hypnotized." Jenna said.

"Dang it, always did want to use the 'By the beard of George Romero' line." He said, smiling.

"Sorry we never got to fight nerd zombies like you always wanted." Jenna said, smiling sadly.

"Not your fault. Jenna that plan you used on the Elite ship..." he began and Jenna interrupted him.

"Yes, it was the plan Numbuh 2 used against Mr. Washer when they fought each other for the final time." She said, he had told her the story several times and she always wanted to use the plan for herself.

"So proud of you." He said, kissing her.

"Ian, I don't know what to do next." Jenna admitted. "We're outnumbered, outgunned, out of luck, and just plain out." She said.

"I got an idea." Ian said, Jenna looked at him raising her eyebrow. "Jen, there have been rumors that Numbuh 2 Million had a new recommissioning module built before he retired. I've heard it's in the KND museum vaults. If you get that module you can bring back Sector V, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 2 Million, and anyone you want. With their help you can save us all." He said, as his eyes began to shutter.

"Ian, those might be just rumors! What do we do if there is no recommissioning module?" she asked.

"Then go to them anyway. Whether they remember or not they can still help you, they stopped Numbuh 274 when they had gotten their memories wiped so maybe they can stop Ryan now." He said, clearing his throat. Jenna didn't know how to answer that. But she did know that he had a point, they needed help, and getting Sector V back was the best way to get it.

"Ian, when we both graduated and got assigned to the same unit I began to fantasize that we would end up together. You know; house, kids, pets, married. And when I learned about sex and how babies are made I always wanted you to be the father of my child. I wanted to make love with you." She admitted, the tears now beginning to leak out. Ian was shocked; he always wanted the same thing, ever since he saw her in basic training. And when she taught him about sex education, he knew she was the only one for him.

"And most of all I wanted a happily ever after for us. But now I know that something like that only happens in stories." She said, now letting her tears fall. He leaned up and kissed her, wiping her tears away.

"This is our story, and it still can have a happy ending for you." He said, now crying himself.

"But not without..."

"It's too late for me. I want you to promise me something." He said, she nodded.

"I want you to win this and if you do grow up but stay young in your heart. Get married to a nice guy or girl..." at this she tilted her head, "whatever you choose, have a lot of kids, never forget me, any of the team, or the Kids Next Door, and most important now; be happy." He said. "And a few more things like tell my sister and somehow find my mom. Tell her I don't understand why she abandoned me and Madelyn, but I forgive her."

He kissed her and she kissed him back. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, trying not to breakdown crying.

He lay back down, putting his head on the pillow. He opened his eyes and suddenly his left arm reached up and grabbed something out of the air. He brought his arm down and opened it. Something was glowing in his hand. He smiled. "Jenna, look." He said.

She leaned in to see what he was looking at and saw something that made her eyes widen in amazement. There in Ian's hands was stardust. She didn't believe her eyes, "I don't feel the pain anymore." He said, causing her to look at Ian and he smiled at her one last time.

"Stay young." He said.

His arm dropped, the stardust faded, and the L.A.M.E heart monitor went flat. Jenna closed his eyes and kissed him one last time. She covered his body with a blanket and turned the L.A.M.E. off. She turned and left the room.

Ian, her second in command, her best friend, the love of her life was dead at the young age of twelve.

Then and there she made a promise to Ian and to herself, that she would stop both Ryan and Consortium and save the world or die trying. For Ian.

12345

"So Numbuh 1986, would you like to explain to me how an away ship with a crew of twenty managed to down my elite ship?" Ryan asked. Ryan stood in the auditorium, which was being refitted as a throne room for Ryan.

"Sir their ship was smaller and faster. They took a lot of damage but they seemed to have some old battle formation used by Numbuh 2 years ago." Numbuh 1986 explained.

"Typical, Numbuh 1615 is a Sector V fanatic." Ryan snarled quietly. He turned back to Numbuh 1986, and continued. "Salvage the ship and take it to the repair bay. I want those operatives captured, so send a patrol after them. With the amount of damage you described they could not have gotten far." He turned to the four operatives they managed to capture in the unfortunate escaped ship that got pulled in.

"Get ready to join us." Ryan said to the group's duly appointed commander, Numbuh 6503 an African American boy who was seething in resentment.

"You think you can win this? Fat chance! Whoever helped the others escape wrecked your precious ship and they'll kick your butt from here to Pluto!" he yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such resistance is useless Numbuh 6503. Soon every kid, teenage, and adult on planet earth will belong to me! And there's noting that you or anyone can do about it!" Ryan yelled as he activated the mind control device. The flash engulfed the four rebels and took hold of them.

"Do you understand now?" Ryan asked from the stage.

"We hear and obey, Master." They all said in unison.

"Excellent." Ryan said.

Ten minutes later Ryan walked back to his office and picked up the hidden video-cellphone. He pushed a button and Consortium appeared on the screen. "I thought you were going to finish them off!" said Ryan, angrily.

" **Don't take that tone of voice with me boy! I got five of them and I eviscerated one of them.** " Consortium said, it had landed somewhere in the upper-mid U.S. areas.

"You killed one of them? Who?" Ryan asked.

" **Ian, I think. It seemed to greatly affect the 'Jenna' girl.** " Consortium said.

"You killed him, right in front of her?" Ryan asked, Consortium nodded. "Good, he always was a loser." Ryan said. "Did you put that little package on board?" he asked.

" **It's on.** " Consortium said.

"Good, I'll call off my search teams; I'll tell them I've got a special operative on it. You've done incredibly well, Master."

" **As have you, my student.** " Consortium said. It switched off and cut the transmission.

Ryan smirked. He would leave the hunting of Jenna and her crew to Consortium, for now he had things to attend to, namely finishing the final microchip.

12345

Hours later the sun began to rise. Violet had fixed the shield generator and had used a spare wing to replace the one that had been shot off. Silas and Danny had patched up the hole in the lunch room while Ryoka sealed up Todd's window. There was more work to do, but for now it was time for a funeral.

On the far side of the field Alex, Hugh, and Spencer had all dug a hole. Ian's body had been put in an empty torpedo case. Jenna had carved out an old piece of wood they found in the field to be a grave marker. It read 'Here lies Ian. 2002 - 2013. Son. Brother. Friend. Lover. Hero.'

Jenna had shed her commando attire and changed into a tank top with sweat pants and she let her hair down.

They lowered the makeshift coffin in and then buried it. "When this is over we'll come back for him and bury him in the moon base gardens." Jenna said.

"What makes you think that'll ever happen?! Face it Jen we're screwed six ways from Monday!" cried Hugh.

Bianca looked at him and tried to correct him. "The phrase is..."

"I don't care what the phrase is! Phrases won't help us." Hugh scolded her.

"Don't yell at her!" said Joey.

"I didn't yell at her..."

"Yes you did!" the youngest operative said.

"Quiet, all of you. The last thing we need is fighting amongst ourselves." Jenna said.

"But he yelled at..."

"Joey, it's okay. Thank you but you don't have to stick up for me." Bianca said to the younger boy. She looked at the brooding Jenna and approached her.

"Jenna, what now?" she asked. Jenna glanced up at her.

"Do you know what stardust is?" Jenna asked, Bianca had no idea what that had to do with anything but went along with it.

"Yeah, it's a feeling you get when you think that what you're seeing is magic." She said.

Jenna smiled. "Half right. You know how stars are giant balls of fire and they burn so bright that we can see them from billions of miles away? Well little embers fall from those stars and they take the shape of butterflies. They fall to earth and somehow Ian and his sister were the only ones that could see them. Well, I guess his sister's the only one with that gift now. Ian sometimes got to touch them, but when he did it would always burn away. At first I thought he was making it up, but over the years he seemed so determined that they were real that I started believing him. When Ian died, he caught one in his hands. Somehow I saw it, and it was beautiful." She said, tears now falling from her eyes and she didn't even attempt to hide them.

"Jenna, are you okay?" asked Bianca, she didn't know what to make of what Jenna just told her. None of them did, except for Roland and Ally who also knew of the little firebugs Ian saw every night.

"No. I'm pretty freaking far from okay. We're going to take a three-hour break and then I want you guys to finish repairs, once you're done we'll head to the KND museum." Jenna said.

"The museum? What for?" asked Silas, doubtful. Her little speech about stardust made Silas think she had gone batty.

"Before he died Ian told me about rumors, rumors that Numbuh 2 Million built a recommissioning module and locked it deep in the museum vaults in case of a crisis like this. That's why we're going there; we are going to recommission Sector V." she announced.

This got various responses; "Oh heck yeah!" cheered Joey, "You're crazy!" called Silas, "What?" asked Alex in disbelief, "No freaking way." Said a stunned Violet.

"Jen, no offense, but those might be just rumors. What if it doesn't exist?" asked Bianca.

"We go anyway. The museum has a lot of old weapons we can use. A lot of them effective and handy in a tight spot." Jenna explained.

"Some of those weapons were banned." Reminded Bianca, increasingly unsure of Jenna's sanity.

"Does it matter right now?" asked Jenna. Bianca hung her head. It really didn't. "Listen, Bianca, as of now you're the second in command. For the next few hours we'll get some rest and sleep, after that we'll finish fixing up the ship and then we'll take off. We'll drop Travis, Ryoka, Kaui, Emma, and the others off at a hospital and we'll go for the museum." Jenna said.

"What about Ryan and his army?" asked Danny.

"Since we found out he's working with Consortium I think we can assume that he'll leave us to Consortium." Jenna said.

"Can we take that risk?" asked Roland.

"We'll have to." Jenna said, "I doubt we've seen the last of Consortium but for now we'll be fine." she finished.

"That doesn't mean we should try and do this alone!" said Hugh.

"We're not! We'll get Sector V and others as we go." Jenna said.

"You sure this will work?" asked Joey.

"Nothing's for sure right now. But we have to take a chance. Ryan's messed us up bad. We have to try to get even for the others." She said.

"What if we don't want to go?" asked Hugh. Jenna looked at him and smiled.

"Then leave. I won't blame you, it's scary. You're scared and I'm scared. But I'll never forgive myself if I don't at least try. So I'm not ordering or asking you to go. Do what you want to do; if you want to run and hide I won't stop you. But I'm going to try and fight the future." She said.

"What's that mean?" asked Bianca, Jenna looked at the remaining teammates, she plucked up her strength and courage. Right now she needed to talk about something she had been thinking about for a long time, but never had the courage to say anything until now

"For years KND operatives have been driven to desperation to keep their memories. Cree, Chad... what was going to happen to an orphan operative like Ian? Go back to rehab with the drug addicts? Become a homeless person? I had a plan to get Ian a safe home where he could live and my team and I could visit him. Now that's all kaput. If this is over one thing has to change! We all need to keep our memories! Why do we fight to protect childhood itself when we're forced to forget it? Think about it! We've made so many people forget their childhoods just because they turned thirteen! We destroy what we're trying to protect!" she said, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Nobody said anything. They just listened to her. "I can't forget Ian. If I do I'll have this pain inside my soul and I'll never really understand or know what it is. I can't let that happen." She said.

"Technically we fight adult tyranny." Said Bianca.

"Yeah, and we fight for childhood in the process." Jenna said, not wanting some big moral debate on the KND's questionable moral standing point on erasing all memory childhood.

"Yeah!" cheered Joey, "It does stink! I'm with Jenna, if we win this we gotta change the rules." The young blonde boy said excitedly. Jenna smiled at him. Bianca sighed and looked at Jenna.

"Okay, say we do recommission Sector V, then what? We just do what they say and wing it? What makes you think they'll stand a better chance against Ryan and Consortium than we did?" asked Bianca.

"Because they were the best. I once saw them in action and Ian told me enough stories to get that through my head. Ever since this thing started we've been trying to be these badass soldiers and warriors but we never were. We're just a buncha kids fighting silly villains and having fun. We should stop pretending to be soldiers and find some real living legends. Every time we go in with a plan it ends in heavy casualties, there were fifty of us when this started but there's only twelve of us now, so why not go to some people who are legends of the KND? I say we get them back in the game and let them do what they do best and we help them as much as we can." Jenna said, looking at her troops.

"That's the dumbest plan ever! Get a bunch of teenagers, recommission them with a device that may or may not exist, and then hope to god almighty that they know what to do and how to do it?! We'd have a better chance of Ryan surrendering for no reason!" cried Silas.

Spencer took a breath and spoke up, "I dunno, the plan is crazy, desperate, and bound to fail. Just like my school life and love life, I'm in!" he cheered.

"Well that figures." Muttered Hugh.

"I'm not as optimistic. We should just tell the government, they'd handle the situation better than we could." Said Bianca.

"They haven't even noticed the moon base or our little fake landing trick we used on them. What makes you think they'd stand a chance against Consortium and Ryan?" asked Violet.

"Good point." relented Bianca, withdrawing her suggestion.

"Ryan thinks we don't have a chance. He thinks... he thinks we're crud. And he doesn't give a FUCK about a single one of us that's been harvested by Consortium. Not one." Jenna said, somewhat shocking them with use of the 'F' word, which she raised her voice at to get her point across. She continued with "We're all going to go out sooner or later. The only thing that matters is how you do it. So how do you want it? Running away? Or fighting? Ian died to save me and the guys in the infirmary so I for one am not going to let his sacrifice be in vain so I'm going to fight! I'm going to fight Ryan no matter what happens! For Ian, Travis, Ryoka, Johnny, Todd, Kaui, Emma, everyone who's been harvested or killed by Consortium. Ryan thinks we're running away? Well I saw screw him! Who wants to fight?! Who wants to remember?! Who wants to live?! Who wants to save the KND? Who wants to save the world?" she yelled.

Silence for a moment. "You can count on me." Said Ally.

"And me." Said Roland.

"Fine, I'm in." said Bianca.

"Let's kick that Ryan's butt!" cheered Spencer.

"I'll hold him while you kick." Joked Alex.

"Let's do it!" cheered Joey.

"Eh, what the hell?" said Violet.

"I like this plan, crazy as it is." Said Bucky.

"What've we got to lose?" said Danny.

"Well, it's better than sitting around while some crazy kid tries to take over the world." Admitted Hugh.

"Screw it." Said Silas as he nodded in agreement with everyone else.

Jenna smiled, she and her team had a long journey ahead of them, but she knew and hoped that it would be worth it in the end. "Who wants to volunteer for guard duty while the rest of us sleep?" she asked.

"I'll do it, not feeling tired." Said Bucky as he stepped up.

"Thanks, now who wants to get some well deserved rest?" Jenna asked.

"Me." The others said in unison, all of them exhausted.

They began to walk back to the ship, but Ally noticed that Jenna was staying at Ian's grave. "You coming?" she asked.

"Later, I... I need some time alone." Jenna said. Ally nodded understandingly and followed the others. But Bianca stayed behind.

"Jen, I'm worried about you. You lost your boyfriend, we failed to stop Ryan, and now we're grounded here until we can fix the ship. I'm worried that you..."

"Won't be able to lead in these circumstances, right?" Jenna asked, not looking at her, only staring at Ian's grave.

"Right." Bianca confirmed.

"Bianca, if you think I should step down I will. I trust your judgment, but if I do we have to go with my plan. It might be the only way to stop Ryan." Jenna said. Bianca shook her head.

"Fine, I don't think you're unfit for leadership. I just think you're holding in your emotions. A girl our age seeing her boyfriend die in front of her? That's some scarred for life crap right there. You've cried, but not that hard" Bianca said.

"That's why I'm staying behind, I need to take care and get control over my emotions at present. Trust me, I'm messed up." Jenna said.

"I see, you're gonna break down out here and you don't want anyone seeing it, right?" Bianca asked. Jenna simply nodded. "Well if you need someone to hear you out, I'm right here. I did it with Ryoka whenever she felt down and depressed, I'll do it for you too." she said.

Jenna ran to and hugged the African-American girl, beginning to weep. Bianca hugged her back. They stayed like that for a solid minute. Jenna pulled away and wiped her tears. "Thank you Bianca." She said, Bianca smiled.

"Anytime." Bianca said as she let go and walked back to the ship to get some sleep.

Jenna sat in front of Ian's grave. She sang a song she heard at a funeral when she was ten, for some reason this song always stuck with her. It was sad, yet optimistic at the same time. Jenna wasn't that good of a singer, despite her general confidence when it came to singing she usually backed down or didn't do anything while everyone else sang. But she sung for Ian.

Her singing voice was very awkward. It was a mixture of her speaking voice and a somewhat hushed, embarrassed tone, as was per normal when she usually sang. But she sang anyway. This is the song she sung to Ian.

" _Time and tide are flowing over me_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_The answers lie within your heart._

_Memories are only about the past_

_The present time will never last_

_The future lies within your heart._

_I don't feel no pain no more_

_I don't feel no pain no more_

_I've left this cruel world behind_

_I've found my peace of mind_

_I don't feel no pain no more._

_Yes, I know I'm going home_

_Yes, I know I'm going home_

_When I've reached the end_

_You know I'll find a friend_

_Yes, I know I'm going home._

_I don't mind if the sun don't shine_

_Or if it's pouring down with rain_

_There will be a smile on my face_

_When I see you again._

_Oh yes I know I'm going home._

_Time and tide are flowing over me_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_The answers lie within your heart._

_Memories are only about the past_

_The present time will never last_

_The future lies within your heart_."

She finished her singing, silently thanking god that she was alone out here and hoping that no one heard her.

"I love you Ian. Goodbye." She said as walked back to the ship. When she got in her room she fell backwards on the bed, covered herself with a blanket, and slept. What Ally said was true; it wasn't fair that Ian died. But Jenna had realized something. Life wasn't fair.

12345

Hours later, 4:00 PM specifically, repairs were finally finished. Holes were sealed, cracks were taped up, and the shield generator was fixed, well to an extent as they couldn't get into another battle like that again or they'd lose it permanently.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Jenna asked Violet as she sat down in her seat.

"Ten miles." Violet answered as she flicked switches up.

"We'll drop off the casualties and then get to the museum. How long will that take?" Jenna asked.

"Two and a half hours if we want to do it at night where we'll have more cover." Violet said.

Jenna nodded and said "Make it so."

The ship rose up and flew away into the afternoon sky. Not noticing a white-clad figure coming out of the forest beside the clearing. Consortium watched as they flew out of sight. It let out a groan. The jet boots were malfunctioning after the turrets blasts it took. So it would have to run. It took out a small computer, inwardly grinning at the fact that they hadn't noticed Emma's tracking device had been placed on them now... but it had been changed.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Time and Tide' by Alan Prince and I don't own it. Originally Jenna was going to die and Ian would live, but I decided that Jenna was more interesting to write so I switched their places around. After the next chapter we'll finally get to Abby, Wally, Kuki, etc...
> 
> In my head-cannon the Sector V were a team that was active from 2005 to 2008.


	6. Museum Raid

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

 

It was 7: 14 PM when the Consortium Hunters' away ship arrived within a half a mile's radius of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff. The ship began descending into a medium sized forest near the museum.

They managed to find out via the KND database computer that there was a good three hundred and eighty six operatives are still unaccounted for, not counting themselves. It was less than five percent of the total KND population but at least it was something. They also learned that Ryan had issued a new uniform, one made up of a dark green jumpsuit, black boots, and blood red gloves. The officer helmets were unchanged though, but some of the higher ups had to wear orange colored helmets. While most KND operatives had returned to their respective sectors, a good chunk had stayed behind to refit the moon base and finish the elite ships.

"Why are we stopping so far away from it?" asked Hugh.

"Simple, they got a better security system after the Grandfather incident. We have to come from far away so they won't notice us" explained Roland as he loaded his blazer. They felt the ship land and settle. Jenna had everyone gather in the living room area to explain the plan.

"Okay everybody listen up, the operatives stationed there will most likely set off the alarms so we won't have much time. Alex and Spencer you two are staying here for our getaway. We will go into the museum and takeout any guards there. Four of us will stay to guard the front and keep any interferences occupied. The rest of us will go down into the vaults, grab the recommissioning module and anything else that can be useful and get the heck outta there."

She held up Travis' hacking device. "Violet, do you know how to work this thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let me at it and I'll have the grand gates open. I'm just happy I can finally do something off of a ship." Violet said, the entire two weeks she had barley touched the ground, so she was beyond joy now that she can finally do something on her feet. She even took off her pilot's helmet and revealed her hair was dyed purple. Everyone looked at the odd hair she had. "What? I decided to make violet more than just a name." she said, cheekily.

"Good on ya, Bianca how long will it take for a response from the Kids Next Door?" Jenna asked, Bianca thought about it for a moment.

"Ten to twenty minutes, so we'll have to hurry." She said.

"That's not a lot of time." Said Ally.

"We'll have to make due with what time we got." Said Jenna, "Alex, once we call you, you pilot the ship right in front of the museum entrance so if we get something heavy we won't have to carry it far. Spencer will man the turret and give us covering fire from any meddlers. Let's go boys and girls." She said.

The ten kids left the ship and Spencer closed the ramp. "Good luck." Spencer said as it closed. They walked through the small woods and came upon the parking lot of the museum. Jenna raised her hand up in a 'stop' hand sign. She pointed to Danny, motioning him to come up.

"Danny, since you're the fastest you go ahead. You'll lure a guard out and knock him out from behind. Once you do that we'll come up and use these marbles" she said, holding up a bag of the small explosives, "to knockout the defense grid auto-guns and then we will take out the other guys in there. Once we're in Bianca, Hugh, Silas, and Joey will stay in the front and stand look out while the rest of us do a little looting." She said, he nodded and ran ahead.

Danny slowly stepped towards the door, which was under a roof cover like some school entrances were, he glanced up and could've sworn he saw something up there, but he blinked and it was gone again. 'Must have imagined it, stress is getting to me.' He thought.

Danny knocked on the door and ran behind a bush near the entrance. He waited for a minute and a guard stuck his head out. Danny noticed he was hypnotized as he had the new uniform on. "Who's there?" the guard called. He walked out towards the end of the roof. Danny began to step out from behind the bush when he looked up.

Now he knew he wasn't imagining things, because the thing was up there again. Danny began to approach the guard from behind as the guard left the roof cover. The guard suddenly turned around, aiming his weapon at Danny. "Halt! Identify yourself!" the guard demanded. Danny noticed there was a weird silver glow in the back of the guard's eyes.

"Crud." Muttered Danny, "Uh... Joe... Joe Mama." He said, nervously. From the woods the rest of the group were listening over the radio.

"What?" whispered Jenna, Bianca slapped her hand against her forehead in annoyance, while Joey and Hugh tried not to laugh.

"Joe Mama? What?! Where'd ya get that; a joke book from 2001?" the guard asked, even hypnotized the guard thought that was incredibly stupid.

"Yes..." muttered Danny, embarrassed, he looked up and saw the figure was preparing to jump down...

The guard shook his head, "You're obviously one of those escapees, trying to get into the museum and get weapons to try and fight our Master. Let me call the guys and I'll..." the figure on the roof jumped down on top of the guard and knocked him out.

"Thanks dude, that guys was gonna..." The figure pinned Danny against a pillar of the entrance cover.

"Friend or foe?" the figure asked, his mouth was covered by a cloth, his clothes looked dirty and had battle damage on them, Danny even noticed the figure had a scar across his nose and had scratches all over his hands and he had a big gauntlet on his right hand.

"Friend! Definitely friend." Danny said.

Jenna's voice came over the radio, "Danny, who is that? What's going on?" she asked, the figure took the radio from Danny and held it up to his mouth.

"Who is this and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"That depends, whose side are you on? Us or Ryan?" she asked.

"I hate that sinnsky Ryan, any enemy of his is an ally of mine." He said. Everyone noticed this mysterious new guy had a thick accent, but they couldn't place what kind of accent, though Bianca guessed it was some kind of European one.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny, the figure let go of him and glanced at the building.

"I'm here to get a top secret recommissioning module and bring back some old KND operatives to help defeat Ryan." He explained.

"Hey that's our plan get your own!" Joey yelled into the radio.

"Well I thought of it before you so nyaaa!" the figure mocked, sticking his tongue out.

"No we did!" Joey said into the radio.

"Don't argue with him! That's it, we're coming up there. Is the coast clear?" Jenna said into her radio.

"Ja, det er clear." The figure said.

Jenna and the others stealthily walked up to the museum and met with Danny and the new guy. "Who are you?" asked Jenna.

"I am Numbuh 0.0001, but you can call me Karl." He said, saluting her. "And let me say it is good to find someone else who had the same idea as I did! Now I will no longer be alone in my quest to stop Ryan..."

"You're the guy Ryan framed as a traitor, right?" Bianca asked.

"Ja! Drittsekk framed me and I've been on the run for over a month. No one would listen to me, no matter how hard I tried to warn them, they no listen! Idiots. Well who's laughing now?" He said to the sky, shaking his fist.

"Told you he wasn't the traitor type." Said Silas, who stepped foward and shook Karl's hand.

"I'm Silas, Numbuh 1978. We met before at a party in Sector..."

"Ja, I remember you. You're the guy who got so sugar high he started beating up everything in sight and I was the one who finally got you down." Karl said.

Everyone looked at Silas. "You got a sugar high?" asked Roland and Violet simultaneously.

"Yeah, well, it was a crazy party." Silas defended.

"So who are you?" asked Karl.

"We were a special task force of ten different sectors gathered up by Ryan to capture some big evil thing called Consortium. That went to hell quick. We hunted the thing down for two weeks and it cut us down bad. It even... killed one of us. We found a survivor who had designed Ryan's mind control device, he warned us about Ryan, but we were too late to do anything about it. You already know what we want." Jenna said,

"Ja! Recommissioning module, we work together?" Karl asked.

"Fine by me, want to join us on our ship?" Jenna offered.

"Ja! G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E fine, but it really hurts after a while." He said, just then the doors opened again.

"Hey Numbuh 1501, what's taking so long..." said another guard as she stepped out, only to receive a face-full of lasers.

"Enough chit-chat, let's go!" yelled Roland as he barged in.

Danny followed and threw the marbles as the activating defense guns, causing them to explode. Laser fire came from all sides; they dodged, fired back, and jumped as the laser guns fired at them.

"Bianca, you go for the computer room and shut off the defense grid and make sure they can't call for help! Roland, Ally, Bucky, Joey, and Violet stay here in the foyer and take down anything. The rest of you with me! We're going to get a snack." She said as they went their separate ways.

As the first group stayed in the foyer and battled the auto-guns, Roland saw a hypnotized operative who made it into the battle. The enemy operative took out a laser rifle and opened fire. When Roland dodged it and shot back at him, the operative took out a remote and pushed a button. Statues of old villains came alive and began firing at them. "Oh great!" yelled Bucky as he shot a statue of Mr. Boss apart.

One lucky blast managed to hit Violet in the leg. "Ah!" she screamed as she dropped to the floor. A statue of Soccer Mom approached her, aiming to finish her off when a ball knocked its head off. Violet looked over and saw Joey standing in front of a 'Greatest Dodge Ball Fights in The History of the KND' exhibit.

"Thanks kid." She called as she stood up and resumed blasting down auto-guns.

"Don't mention it! Wally says dodge ball is in our blood!" Joey yelled as he began obliterating robots with dodge balls.

Ally dodged a laser blast and took cover behind an exhibit; she covered her head as another laser blast hit the display case and glass rained down on her. She looked up and saw what was in the display case; the staff of Numbuh 362! She reached up and snatched it down. She saw a robot replica of Mr. Fizz stepping next to her, she used the stop sign side to cut its leg off and it fell forwards on the ground. Ally finished it off with a blast to the head.

"Oh yeah! Who's awesome? I am!" she said, she jumped up and began firing at any auto-guns she could see.

Bucky looked up and saw that the statue making operative was on the second level, firing at them, but above him was a hanging escape pod, one that was used in a war with the teens when Numbuh 5 was in command. Bucky aimed up carefully, ignoring a blast that strafed right by him, and shot one of the ropes. He fired twice more and the escape pod fell and trapped the operative beneath it. His head stuck out though and he was still conscious, but Bucky soon fixed that.

Bucky jumped up onto the second level and knocked out the operative. From up there he had a better shot at the auto-guns on the ceiling. He fired on them, managing to take seven down.

On the ground floor Roland lifted up his blazer and smirked. "Alright bots, suck laser!" he yelled as he jumped out and opened fire on robot replicas of Sticky-beard and his pirates, Robin Food and his men, Ice cream men and various others, mowing them down. "Yeah, yeah! This is my kind of fight! The kind where the enemy don't stand a chance!" Roland cheered.

"How would you feel if the tables were turned?" asked Ally as she helped him blast down the robots.

"Not very good, I admit." Said Roland as he finished shooting them down.

Ally saw the injured Violet and ran over to her. "Let me see that leg." She said as she pulled up Violet's pant leg.

"How bad is it?" Violet asked.

"Nothing terrible, but you won't be running for a day. You'll have to stay off the leg." Ally said.

"Then how will I get down to the vaults?" asked Violet.

Ally looked up to Roland. He was strong enough... "I have a few ideas..." said Ally.

54321

In the food court Jenna, Danny, Hugh, Silas, and Karl all fired at other robots, while avoiding blasts from an operative who managed the snack bar, who was taking cover inside of said snack bar. Danny noticed this guy had the same silver glow in his eyes that the door guard had. Karl tossed an explosive into the snack bar, which caused the operative to jump out before it could blow.

"You want a food fight? Fine!" the operative yelled as he took out a remote and pushed a button. The snack bar and the surrounding exhibits and chairs began to move towards each other and combine, then transform into a giant robot.

It was huge, its head was made up of a large oven, its neck made up of various chairs, its body, arms, and legs was made up of the various exhibits it had combined with and the snack bar itself was the center of the mechanoid. They all ran for cover as the food operative laughed in triumph. "Oh yeah! That'll teach you to mess with the food court!" he said.

"Crap!" yelled Jenna as she pulled Silas out of the way of a blast.

"How do we fight that?!" called Danny, who was taking cover on the other side of the food court with Hugh.

"I don't know!" Jenna yelled back.

"I do!" called Karl from above. Jenna looked up and saw Karl standing on top of a hanging ceiling lamp. "Trust me!" he called. He turned around and a grapnel fired out of his gauntlet.

It hit its mark on the wall next to the robot. He jumped over and landed on the robot's head. He grabbed the edges of the robot's head and kneeled down so his face was in front of the robot's eyes. "Hey robo-klutz! Up here!" Karl taunted.

"Is he nuts?!" asked Silas.

"Hey, you've met before. You'd know better than I would." Said Jenna as she looked around for anything that could help them out and saw a display case that caught her attention. It was a very big rocket launcher, and she recognized it from one of Ian's history videos. It was an experimental rocket launcher from the great KND/Teen war, one that Numbuh 4 had used against a new teen attack robot, completely destroying it in one hit. That would definitely come in handy.

Karl jumped up, avoiding the robot's arm as it swiped at him. He landed on the giant spatula that served as a hand and ran down the robots arms and shot it right in the eye. The robot shook its arm, tossing Karl down to the floor. Karl was hping that the robot would just shoot its own head off trying to get to him, but it was smarter than that.

Karl rolled to the right, avoiding the robot's foot which was attempting to stomp on his body. The robot readied itself to attack him again, only for its head to explode!

Karl looked over and saw Jenna holding the rocket launcher, the recoil had sent her falling backwards on her butt, but otherwise she was fine. "Oh I like this thing, it's a definite keeper." She said, admiring it. She had been surprised that there was still ammo inside of it, but she wasn't complaining.

Danny and Silas shot down the rest of the statue robots while the food court operative tried to escape, only to receive a punch in the gut from Hugh. "Where do you think you're goin'? asked Hugh as he picked him up, punched him out cold, and tossed him into a potted plant.

Jenna looked over to the area where she had gotten her new weapon from and saw that it was the Sector V section of the museum. Statues of Numbuhs 1-5 stood in the middle of the room, around all sides were various pieces of 2x4 technology stood proud and silent. There was Numbuh 3's Hippy-Hop robot rabbit (well one of them anyway), Numbuh 2's fly suit, and many of their personal ships.

She remembered how much Ian loved to come here and just read up on them in peace. Sometimes she or one of the others accompanied him, but it was mostly her that went with him.

'No... can't think of him now, got to finish the mission.' She said, keeping her depressed thoughts from oozing into her mind.

54321

The museum's curator, Numbuh 2822, ran into the control room and shut the door behind her. She had to warn the Master, she had to call for help. She ran over to the communications console and began searching for the emergency distress signal button. "Where is it? Where is it?" she muttered to herself. Just then she heard an explosion.

She turned around to see Bianca standing in the blasted open door. "I'd keep radio silence if I we're you." She said. Bianca aimed her gun at the defense grid terminal and blasted it to oblivion.

Numbuh 2822 found the button and slammed her hand down on it. "Crap!" cried Bianca.

"They'll be here soon! And then you and your friends will be..." she didn't finish before Bianca blasted her unconscious. Bianca looked over to a layout of the museum and looked to where the vaults were.

Bianca took up her radio as she ran out of the room. "Heads up people! I wasn't able to stop her from sending the distress signal but I did take down the defense grid." Bianca said.

"We noticed." Said Joey, somewhat disappointed that the fight was over so quickly.

"They'll be here soon, so I suggest we hurry this up!" Bianca said.

"Affirmative. Roland, Ally, Violet, Bucky, Danny, Karl, with me! Bianca and everyone else get to the front and get ready to raise some ruckus!" Jenna said.

"I don't think I can run there, jerk got my leg good." Muttered Violet.

"Here." Said Roland as he picked her up.

"Whoa, slow down there big boy." Violet said, flirtatiously.

"Come on you two!" called Ally as she and Bucky went ahead. Roland ran after them, leaving Joey alone for a few minutes.

"Heh, wasn't so hard." Joey said, just then a dead robot fell from the second level and Joey let out a cry of surprise. He was thankful that no one was around to hear it.

The two groups met up with Bianca. "The vaults are down that way, past the Sector V room, in the emergency exit take a left and go down the stairs, once you're on the bottom floor go straight ahead and you'll be there." Bianca instructed.

"Good work Bianca, now get up front and good luck." Said Jenna.

Silas noticed Violet being carried by Roland. "What happened?" he asked her.

"I got hit in the foot and I can't run so Roland's carrying me." Violet explained.

Silas glared at Roland, but didn't want to break the truce he had made. "Take care of her Roland." Silas said.

"You can trust me." Roland said as he followed Jenna down the hallway and Violet waved goodbye to Silas.

"Hey Jenna, get a load of this." Said Ally, tossing the staff of Numbuh 362 to Jenna.

"Is this Numbuh 362's..."

"Yeah! Pretty awesome huh?" asked Ally.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it!" said Jenna as she held it up, admiring it.

"Keep it Jen, you're the leader and after what you've been through lately I think you deserve it." Ally said.

Jenna smiled at her friend and teammate. "Thank you Ally." She said.

She handed Roland the rocket launcher. "Here Roland, you take this, it blew the head off of a giant robot, I think that'll suit you just fine." She said.

Roland grinned as he looked at it. "Like you wouldn't believe." Roland said, although he was a little annoyed that he had to carry both Violet and the rocket launcher at the same time.

54321

At the away ship Alex sat, ready to go in the bridge. He saw something approaching the ship in the forest. He looked carefully and saw three KND operatives coming towards the ship. "Oh crud." He got up and went to the PA system. "Spencer, we got three KND guys coming at us! Arm yourself and check it out." Alex said.

Spencer loaded up his heavy fire zapper and opened the ramp. He jumped off the side and turned the flashlight tapped to his gun on. "Who's there?!" Spencer demanded. He saw three KND operatives, all wearing the new uniforms. "Trying to sneak up on us and deliver us to your master huh? Well it ain't gonna work suckers..." Spencer said as he got ready to fire.

"Wait, wait, wait!" cried the one in front. She pulled off her helmet, revealing a rather pretty twelve year old girl with dirty blonde hair. "We're not with Numbuh 1 Billion's army, we managed to escape!" she said, she had a thick Louisiana accent. The other two took off their helmets revealing a bald Caucasian boy and an Indian boy.

"Survivors?" Spencer asked, not convinced.

"Yeah, we were all absent from the auditorium one way or another; bathroom, snacks, whatever the reason we all managed to escape the mind control device. The three of us got into one ship and we were almost captured, but an away ship managed to distract Elite 1 and save us. And judging by the battle damage this is the same ship that saved us. Am I right?" the girl asked.

Spencer nodded, "How can I believe you? You're wearing those new uniforms." Spencer pointed out.

"Oh! We attacked the nearest sector and took their uniforms to disguise ourselves." The Indian boy explained.

"How many of you are there?" asked the girl.

"Twelve." Spencer answered, forgetting about Karl. "Most of us are raiding the museum right now, so there's only two of us here." He finished.

"Well then until they get back can we get on the ship?" the girl asked. Spencer nodded, but kept them in aim.

They all walked into the vehicle bay and Spencer walked to the PA. "Yo Alex, those three claim to be some of the survivors we helped get away last night." He said.

"Put the leader on." Alex said.

The girl stepped forward and began to talk into the PA. "I am Numbuh 137512 aka Hailey, I am... was the leader of Sector X-1. My two comrades are Numbuh 2278 aka Tony and Numbuh 2279 aka Sanjay, both of Sector E-9." She said.

"Hold on, I'm coming down there, don't let 'em out of your sight Spence." Alex said he turned the PA off.

"Why are you suspicious of us?" asked Sanjay.

"After what we've been through in the past two weeks a little paranoia might come in handy." Said Spencer. Alex arrived and eyed them.

"Look, we're not hypnotized! We made it out of there and you guys helped us!" Hailey said.

"Then how'd ya find us?" Alex asked.

"We landed outside of town; we snuck into the nearest tree house and took down all the operatives there and took their uniforms so we could disguise ourselves, then we saw your ship landing on the tree house radar and figured you'd appreciate any help we could offer." Hailey explained, losing her patience.

"Okay, let me contact our boss." Said Alex, taking out a radio. "Yo Jen, we got three operatives here who claim that they're one of the ships we helped out last night. They told me their story and it makes sense, what should we do?" Alex asked.

"Do they act hypnotized or wear uniforms?" Jenna asked him.

"They're wearing uniforms but they say they went to the nearest sector and stole their uniforms so they could disguise themselves. I believe 'em but I wanted to check with you first." Alex said.

"Okay, they can join. We need all the help we can get, but be careful around them. I don't want any spies among us. Oh and we got Numbuh 0.0001 with us now so that makes us a group of sixteen. Alex we've triggered the alarms so get ready to fly over here. Over." Jenna said, deactivating her radio.

"Okay, you're in. You can ditch the uniforms now." Alex said.

"Finally! Thought I'd have to wear this dorky thing all day!" said Tony, who had a cockney accent. He pulled off the jumpsuit, revealing a black tee-shirt and white shorts.

Sanjay pulled off his, showing that he wore a yellow collared shirt, as he said "You said it! Thought I was going to drown in my own sweat!"

Hailey stripped her jumpsuit off revealing a blue tank-top and black short shorts. "Why so paranoid? What exactly have you guys been through for two weeks?" she asked, brushing her hair away from her blue eyes. She didn't notice Spencer's mouth drop in amazement, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Jenna can tell you when she gets back. Who's a good shot?" Alex asked.

"I'm pretty good." Said Tony.

"Okay then, Hailey come with me to the bridge, Sanjay you stay here to greet our guys when they come in. Spencer you take Tony to the turrets, two guns are better than one." Alex said as he led Hailey up to the bridge.

"You got it Al!" called Spencer as he led Tony down to the turrets. He glanced to Tony. "So that Hailey is pretty hot." He said.

Tony smirked, "Tell me about it, if we were old enough I would tap that so hard..." he whispered.

54321

Jenna and her group came to the vault doors. "Okay Violet do your thing." She said. Roland helped Violet over to the door computer. She took out Travis' hacking device and plugged it into a socket on the keypad. In fourteen seconds the doors opened.

"Open sesame!" joked Violet as they went in.

"Holy crud!" cried Roland as he looked around in awe. There were fighting robots, guns, swords, any kind of vehicle the KND could use in space, sea, air, or land, and various small pieces of unidentified 2x4 technology that he didn't recognize.

"Det er stralende..." mutter Karl in his native language.

"Bloody hell... this is tech-geek heaven!" cheered Violet, "I could spend a week in here and still not have found everything." Violet said, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

"We don't have a week, we got ten minutes! Spread out, find whatever looks or sounds useful. I'm going for the recommissioning module." Jenna said.

"How do you know where it is?" asked Ally.

"I have a good idea." Jenna said, gesturing upwards, there was a big pointing sign saying 'Top Secret Device Related to Memory Most Definitely Not This Way' hanging from the ceiling.

"Well that seems oddly specific..." muttered Ally.

"These nerds might be smart, but they lack a lot of common sense." Said Bucky as he went over to a big chain gun that hung from a rack on the wall. Karl went up a flight of steps and up onto some catwalks while Danny stayed below. Roland had to help Violet look around.

Ally walked away from the others and went into the back of the vaults where she saw an odd looking gun in a case with a sign that read 'WARNING: Kids Next Door P.O.R.T.A.L: Portal Opening Ride-along Teleporting Awesome Lead-in. Don not use, incredibly dangerous. "Hmm." Muttered Ally. She opened the case and took out the P.O.R.T.A.L she aimed it at the wall and fired. A giant glowing circle appeared on the wall and a teenage boy fell out.

"Hey what the hell?!" he cried.

Ally blushed as this guy was in nothing but a loincloth. He got up and glared at her, "Hey if you're gonna use that thing chance the setting! I got me a sweet jungle planet where the entire population is made up of nothing but hot girls and I'm the only male so you know what that means! Later toots!" the boys said, jumping back in the hole and it closed behind him.

"What the heck was that?!" Ally cried aloud. She changed the setting of the gun and aimed it at the wall again, another circle appeared, but this time the gun beeped. Ally saw a glowing sticker that read 'Please Fire on Another Object.' She fired at the ceiling, another circle appeared but nothing else happened. Ally wondered, this was similar to a video game Travis played.

She stuck her arm through the portal and looked up to see her hand sticking out! "I see this thing coming in handy, man, I am on a roll today!" she said, pulling her arm out and deactivating the gun.

"Jesus Christ on a bicycle! It's a cloaking device!" cheered Violet. She pulled open the glass case and took out the small globe like object with various wires sticking out and some ports for plugs inside the ship to plug into. "This could really be useful." She said, gently handing it to Roland.

"They had a cloaking device? Why didn't they arm any of our ships with it?" asked Roland.

"From what I've heard this is just a working prototype, the ones that'll go into ships are being worked on up there at the moon base." Violet explained.

"And what, pray tell, happens if they put one of those into an elite ship?" asked Roland.

"Then we're up crap river without floaties." Said Violet.

"Then here's a floatie." Said Bucky. They both turned to see him hauling a heavy fire chain gun.

"According to the little caption under it this thing is self recharging, three hundred rounds per second, so this in most certainly one badass gun." Said Bucky.

"And the only reason they haven't made a ton of these is because it's expensive as heck to make and Ryan wants the science guys to find a way to make it cheaper." Bucky said.

"Yay for Ryan being a cheapskate." Snarked Roland.

"And I found this shock fork." Said Danny, he held out what seemed to be a medium sized dinner fork. "Watch, when you activate it, it'll shock anything it touches!" he said. He flipped a small switch on it and jabbed it into a glass case and electrocuted it so much that the glass shattered.

"Good work." Said Roland, impressed.

"Thanks, I just hope Jenna hurries up with finding that recommissioning thing before trouble gets here..."

54321

Jenna walked up the steps to the glass case that it sat in. One blast and it along with the power to bring back whatever decommissioned operative she chose would be hers. She just hoped she was the right person to do it. She took out her zapper and blasted it open. She put her zapper back on her belt and carefully took hold of the module.

It was similar to the first one she had seen pictures of. Cubical, small, and it had a small golden camera lens sticking out, but unlike the first one this one was made of metal instead of wood.

A sensation of awe swept her and a shiver ran down her spine. "Please let this work." She prayed aloud. Secretly she was very excited at the chance to work with Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh 5, when they were younger she always had Ian tell her one of Numbuh 5's adventures. Whether it was stopping Heinrich Von Marzipan from turning a bunny into pure chocolate or single handedly taking down an entire teenager fleet, it always made her stride to be the best she could be.

But with Ian dead and Travis drained, it made her wonder if her best was good enough.

Just then an explosion rocked the museum. "Head up people we got two ships closing in and firing at us!" Bianca said over the radio.

"And about seven more closing in! Way more than we thought there would be!" Alex said over the radio.

"Okay, Alex fly the ship over here now and we'll get on board." Jenna said as she jumped down the stairs, tucking the module under her arms as she ran to join with the others.

54321

Roland hoisted Violet up bridal style while the rocket launcher had been strapped to his back while Violet held the cloaking device in her hands. Danny looked anxious as he waited for both Karl and Jenna to return. "Where are they?" he asked Bucky, who held up his new chain gun proudly.

"Don't know but if they don't get here in one minute we're leaving without them." Bucky said.

"Don't worry about that, I'm here." Said Jenna as she ran into view with both Numbuh 362's staff and the recommissioning module tucked under her arm.

"Hey Jenna, guess what? I found a cloaking device!" said Violet in a sing-song voice.

"Good work Violet, that's something we could use." Jenna said.

"Is that it?"" asked Roland, gesturing to the box under her armpit. Jenna nodded.

"Yep, all our hopes rest on this little box." Jenna said.

"Now where's Karl?" she asked.

She got her answer. "Og na sveve jeg!" cried out the voice of the Norwegian kid as he flew down from the ceiling with a new invention, which was like a backpack but had huge silver wings on it, flapping like a big clumsy bird.

He landed down on his feet and raised up his hands as if he was about to soak in applause. "What is that?" asked Violet.

"It's the F.A.L.C.O.N! It's a flying invention that Numbuh..."

"You can explain later! Right now we gotta get outta here!" Bucky yelled, leading the way out. They all wisely followed him, but Roland stopped so Violet could grab the hacking device.

They ran out into the main hallway between the foyer and the food court, which was very tunnel like, only for a large explosion to rock the building again. Danny looked back to the food court and saw a KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R and M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H crashing through the window walls.

"Behind us!" yelled Danny, Bucky swerved around and fired at the two ships. Roland followed his example and used his rocket launcher to destroy the two ships.

"Leave me here." Said Violet to Jenna and Roland.

"Are you nuts?! Silas would end me if I left you." Said Roland.

"We're not leaving anyone behind, besides we need you to install the cloaking device." Jenna said to her.

"Too late for me, I'll only slow you down." Violet said.

"Hurry!" yelled Danny as he grabbed Jenna, pulling her out of harms way as a missile from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R hit the wall suspended above them and it collapsed. Karl and Ally both ran to the safe side of the hall.

"Whoa!" cried Bucky as he rolled out of the falling debris' way. Violet pushed Roland out of the way just as a huge steel girder fell from the ceiling, nearly crushing both of them. Roland looked and saw that Violet was now separated from the rest of the team.

"Here!" she said, sticking the cloaking device through a hole in the wreckage wall.

"But we need you to install it." he said.

"You don't need me for that, all you have to do is wire it into the ship's power core and you're all set. I'm done for. I can slow these chumps down while you get away." She said, taking out her zapper and firing on the hypnotized KND agents as they stormed out of the remains of the ship.

"Stand back Violet, I'll blast a way through the wall!" said Roland, aiming the rocket launcher at the wreckage that separated them.

"Don't! You might blast us all away!" yelled Danny, tugging the rocket launcher down.

"Let her go man! There's nothing we can do!" said Bucky, pulling Roland backwards.

"But... but..." Roland said.

"Listen Roland, I know you promised Silas to get me back safely, but tell him I said this: 'get the hell over it.'. Bye guys, good luck!" Violet said as she turned around and began firing at the KND operatives who came towards her.

"Jenna, we have to do something!" Roland said to her desperately.

"It's too late and we're out of time." Jenna said as she led what was left of her group to the exit.

There was a loud crash and scraping sound as they approached the exit. They saw Bianca, Joey, and the others up ahead. "Finally!" cried Bianca, "Where have you guy's been?!" she demanded.

"Busy! Let's get out of here!" yelled Ally as she ran to the door.

Ally discovered that the crash sound had been their ship landing on top of the entrance cover and causing it to collapse. The ramp opened up and two people Ally didn't recognize stepped out; an Indian boy and a blonde girl, both of them were aiding the turrets in shooting at enemy vessels. "Get in!" yelled the blonde girl.

Ally didn't argue, she motioned for Joey and Hugh to follow her in.

But Silas did argue. "Where's Violet?!" he demanded to Roland.

"She got trapped behind some debris." Roland said.

"And you left her?!"

"We had no choice!"

"You bastard!" Silas screamed, he punched Roland in the eyes sending him to the ground.

Jenna pointed her gun at Silas' head. "Silas! Enough! Get on the ship now or so help me I'll blast you and leave you for them!" she threatened. Silas glared at her, but he obeyed. Jenna helped Roland up. "You alright?" she asked.

"Nothing hurt but my feelings." Roland said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, you're a regular Numbuh 2, let's go!" she said, pushing him gently forward.

Bucky helped Hailey and Sanjay fire at the incoming enemy ships while Danny and Bianca ran on board. "Oh yeah! I love this gun!" Bucky said as he shot down a ship and it crashed into the parking lot with a small explosion.

Karl dashed into the ship, taking a second to admire it. "This is a very nice ship! Wish I took it when I went on the run..."

"Save it!" yelled Roland as he pushed the Norwegian kid further inside.

Jenna stepped on the ramp. "Bucky and whoever you two are, get inside!" she yelled as she took out her radio. "Punch it Alex, we got what we came for!" she ordered.

"My pleasure!" he said over the radio.

Jenna, Hailey, Bucky, and Sanjay all stepped into the vehicle bay as the ramp closed and the ship's engines roared to life. "Ignition and lift off!" yelled Alex as the ship rocketed out of the museum entrance and ascended into the sky.

The hypnotized KND operatives on the other side of the building had secured the area. Four of them led the limping Violet away. She looked up and saw her team escaping. "Go! Go guys! Teach these miserable pricks a lesson!" she yelled as one of the agents bashed her on the head with the butt of a Splanker.

"Shut up and get moving!" he yelled.

Violet felt the blood trickle down the back of her head. She smiled rebelliously. "Screw you." She said as she was led to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R to be taken to Ryan personally.

54321

As the Consortium Hunters' ship flew off into the night sky, Spencer and Tony both sat in the turrets firing at the three ships that were pursuing them. Tony managed to hit one right in the wing, sending it flying out of sight.

Jenna eyed Hailey and Sanjay warily. "So what's your story?" she asked.

"I am Numbuh 137512 aka Hailey, leader of Sector X-1 and Sanjay here is Numbuh 2279 and the guy helping out in the turret is Tony aka Numbuh 2278 both of them are from Sector E-9. All three of us were in attendance at the grand unveiling. I was using the restroom and Sanjay and Tony were getting snacks for their sector. Ryan activated his mind control ray and both our teams became his slaves. We ran in to each other and decided to stick together so we all got into the same ship. When you guys saved us we made our way to this town, we took out another sector and stole their new uniforms, saw your ship landing on their long range radar and though we'd join you to repay the favor of saving us." Hailey explained, taking a deep breath.

Danny looked at her eye and saw no weird silver glow. "She's clean boss, I saw a freaky silver light in the eyes of those dude's who were hypnotize, but there isn't any glow in her eyes, or his." Danny said, pointing to Sanjay.

"You can join us alright, but be careful. We haven't been having a high 'success without losing someone' rate recently." Jenna said. Hailey nodded and followed her into the living room area.

Just then there was a big crashing sound from outside. "We got 'em! We got those suckers!" cheered Spencer over the radio.

"Great job Spencer. Now get down to the living room area so we can meet our new teammates." Jenna said into the radio.

Everyone, except Alex who had to be the pilot now, gathered in the living room area. Silas was glaring at Roland with pure loathing, while Roland just stared as the floor in silence. Ally was showing Joey her new P.O.R.T.A.L gun. Danny had checked Tony for any weird silver light in his eyes and he was clean. Bucky came back from putting the chain gun in his room while Sanjay sat down, feeling exhausted. Spencer sat on a stool next to Hugh who sat Indian style.

Karl sat on a couch and took off the helmet that covered his face. He had a long, hawk-nose, with beady black eyes. He had oily black hair that went down to his shoulders. He reclined on the couch and let out a sound of joy. "Endelig! I can rest." He said, putting a pillow behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Not yet Karl, I want you to tell us what happened. Why did Ryan frame you? Do you have any idea what he's really up to or who Consortium really is?" Jenna asked kneeling.

Karl sighed. "Fine, fine. But you better have all you're kids listen up because I'm not telling this story twice." He said. Jenna nodded and turned to her crew.

"Okay everyone listen up! This is Numbuh 0.0001 aka Karl, he was Numbuh 2 Million's other apprentice and alternate choice for supreme leader. Needless to say he would've been the better choice. But before he tells his story we've got three other new faces to introduce. Hailey, Tony, and Sanjay." She said, pointing to each of them. "We helped them escape from Elite 1 last night and they want to join us so welcome them aboard." She finished.

Ally waved to each of them. "And just so nobody gets confused I am Jenna aka Numbuh 7071. My teammates Numbuh 365 aka Roland and Numbuh 555 aka Ally, spelled like a friend pronounced like a gap between buildings." Jenna said, making it clear for the four newcomers. "Sadly the three of us are the only one left from Sector C-5. That's Numbuh 411 aka Danny and Numbuh 413 aka Bianca, my new second in command, they're the only ones from Sector D-4. Let's just forget the numbers for now, I'm tired of trying to remember them all." Jenna said, rubbing her head slightly.

"That's Hugh and Spencer and the guy flying our ship is Alex; they're the remainders of Sector W-6." Jenna went on. "The big guy who was armed with the chain gun is Bucky and he's the only one left from Sector R-9. Mr. Grumpy over there is Silas and as of now the only one left of Sector E-10." She said, at this Joey looked at Silas sympathetically.

"And the little blonde kid there is Joey Beatles, little brother of Wally Beatles aka the Numbuh 4 of Sector V. Numbuh 1 Billion gathered all of our sectors and a few others as a top ten list to hunt down a mysterious enemy called Consortium who was harvesting the souls of KND agents, specifically those in sectors building weapons for Ryan without the knowledge of what they were to be used for.

"The Consortium is now made up of a super suit and several other weapons. Ryan lied to us, deceiving me into believing the true identity of Consortium was one of our greatest enemies returned; Father. Turned out he was lying about that too, of course. We found the guy who designed the mind control device Numbuh 341 and he warned us about what Ryan was up to. Consortium snuck on our ship and took out Numbuh 341 and seven of my crew. And it killed Ian, my second in command and my boyfriend." Jenna said, Karl, Hailey, and the rest of the newcomers were shocked.

"As in dead? As in not coming back?" asked Tony, astounded. Jenna shook her head sadly.

Hailey got up and put her arm on Jenna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I mean I've never actually thought one of our villains would really try and kill one of us and actually do it." Hailey said, still not over it.

"I've shed my tears for him, I loved him and I still do. But all I can do now is try to avenge him. Before I threw Consortium off the ship it revealed to me that it was, in fact, not Father. Anyway before he died, Ian told me rumors of a new recommissioning module that Numbuh 2 Million had build before he was decommissioned, and he told us we could bring Sector V, Numbuh 2 Million, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 9... anyone we want to back! Together we can save the world. And here it is." Jenna said, holding up the recommissioning module for all to see.

"So, we finally got it." Muttered Spencer.

"It looks like a metal version of the one from the Grandfather Incident." Muttered Bianca, remembering photos she'd seen of it.

"Will it work?" asked Hailey.

"Don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow because we're going to McClintock High School to recommission Sector V." Jenna said, she looked to Joey. "We know they all go to the same high school because Joey told Ian that they do and you Joey are our ticket to seeing Numbuh 4, and eventually the rest of them. They only let family members call up students to be taken out so we'll need you for this." She said.

Joey nodded, "I'll get him outta there and recommissioned so fast he'll forget he was ever decommissioned!" he said, bravely.

Jenna smiled at him. "So are you guys in?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Sanjay.

"Why not? World's fallin' apart at the seams so might as well bring back real heroes to save the day." Said Tony.

"If this works it will be so worth it, plus getting to meet Sector V decommissioned or not it'll be awesome." Said Hailey.

"And Karl already said he was in on it. So Karl, go ahead and tell your story." Jenna said as she sat next to him.

Karl sat up and sighed. "I don't know how to bring such bad news to you all, but Numbuh 2 Million is dead." He confessed. There was a collective gasp of shock from everyone else in the room. "It's true, before I came here I stopped by his house in New Jersey, only to find that someone had slit his throat open a week ago. Ryan's behind it, I know he is! But I don't know how he could murder the guy we both studied under and respected so much." He said, dropping the use of his native language so he could get his point across better.

"We met each two years ago when Numbuh 2 Million wanted to pick apprentices and train them to be his successors. He chose us. For the first two years we got along very well. We even became best friends. Then one day, about two months before Numbuh 2 Million was decommissioned, something changed in Ryan. He became... distant, colder. He told Numbuh 2 Million and I that he had discovered that Father was planning an all out war on the KND to destroy it once and for all. He convinced Numbuh 2 Million to keep it secret and to allow him to commission a new type of super weapons, those that the Consortium now has in its possession.

"After Ryan became the supreme leader he became, more distant from me... I soon discovered that he was working with this entity that called itself Consortium and I found out that they were conspiring together to conquer the entire planet. If we don't stop them they will merge into one horrifically evil being and then use the mind control device, altered with a special microchip, to connect everyone on earth into a hive mind. A hive mind of what they perceive to be the perfect being. Themselves.

"They quickly found out that I had discovered their plans and Ryan framed me as a traitor to the Kids Next Door. So for two months I have been on the run. From county to country, old friend to old friend, hiding place to hiding place, I have been running for so long. Ryan had my family held captive in the KND European Prison Facility, he's holding them hostage. He hasn't hurt them yet, but for how long until he does I can't tell. And that's my story." Karl said as he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

Nobody said a word.

"How did we not hear about this? We always hear about it when a decommissioned agent dies, so how did we not know about it?" asked Hailey.

Karl shook his head. "Ryan is very talented at hiding things." muttered Jenna.

"But why kill Numbuh 2 Million?" asked Hugh.

"I think Ryan heard about the rumors of the recommissioning module and decided that Numbuh 2 Million wasn't going to make a heroic comeback." said Bianca.

"That sounds right to me, and it adds up with Ryan's new psycho persona." agreed Jenna.

"I'm so tired." Karl muttered.

"Rest, you've earned it. Ally take Karl to an empty room, one with a comfy bed." Jenna told Ally.

"Gladly." Ally said as she took hold of Karl's hand and led him out of the room.

"Okay guys, the rest of you head off to your rooms and get rested up for tomorrow, except you Silas I need to speak with you. Hailey, Sanjay, and Tony you guys stay here too. Once Ally comes back she'll show you any available rooms we have."

Once everyone except herself and the four she told to stay behind, although Bianca had stayed for some unknown reason. Jenna went to Silas. "Silas, I know you think Roland does this on purpose, but trust me he hates himself for it. There was nothing we could've done to save Violet. She wanted to stay behind and she told us to tell you something..." Silas looked up, "Get the hell over it." Jenna finished.

Silas smiled. "That certainly does sound like her." He said, "But I'm afraid Jen. She didn't get harvested like the others; she got captured by a bunch of mind controlled KND operatives. I'm scared of what Ryan will do to her." He admitted.

She sighed "So am I Silas, so am I. just ease up on Roland okay?" she asked him.

"Okay." He said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Dismissed." She said.

As Silas left the room Bianca approached her. "Jen, if Consortium isn't Father, that what the heck is it?" asked Bianca.

Jenna thought about it for a moment. "Well, its either Grandfather returned from the grave or something we haven't seen yet... a Mother or Grandmother... or heck even Great Grandfather! Right now the theorizing can wait until later right now I need to talk to our newest teammates. Goodnight Bianca." Jenna said.

"Night Jen." Said Bianca as she left the living room.

Jenna sat down with the three new guys. "Okay, so what do you want to tell us about?" asked Hailey.

"Before you guys sleep I want to tell you what we know about Consortium, so in case we fight him you'll know the dos and don'ts. Before we get started what are your talents?" she asked.

"Team leader, I was trained by Numbuhs 83 and 84 when I was six. I'm an infiltration agent and a good fighter. I can also cook a bit; trust me, when you live in my family you gotta know how to cook." Hailey said.

"Interesting, we may even bring Numbuhs 83 and 84 back, they would certainly be a help." Jenna said, causing Hailey to grow excited at the possibility of getting her old mentors back.

"I'm a marksman, gunner, and demolitions man. You want something shot or blown up? Come to me and it will go boom all pretty like." Said Tony, putting his hands behind his head. "Trust me you could say I have an..."

"Don't you dare say it!" interrupted Sanjay.

"...explosive personality." Joked Tony.

"Ugh." Moaned Hailey as she face-palmed.

"What in the name of God is wrong with you?!" cried Sanjay, although Jenna didn't mind the pun.

"And you Sanjay? What's your specialty?" she asked.

"I'm a pilot and a 2x4 technology expert." He said.

"That's good; we could use you in the morning. Could you install this into our ship's power core?" she asked, showing him the cloaking device. He looked at it and nodded, impressed.

"A cloaking device, nice, saw some of the one's they're working on at the moon base the other night while I was walking around before the grand show went down."

"Were they finished?" asked Jenna, concerned. The idea of the elite ships becoming invisible was scary to say the least.

"No, but they're working on them. So we could use this one to our advantage. I'll wire it up in the morning." He said.

Ally returned and showed the other newcomers to their rooms, but not before she talked to Jenna about the odd portal gun. "Jenna, you gotta see this portal gun I found, I think it'll really be useful." Ally said.

"In the morning Ally, right now I'm exhausted and too tired to listen." Jenna said.

"You don't have to listen, just watch." Ally said as she shot the portal gun at the wall and then shot again at the ceiling. She then took off her shoe and tossed it into the hole in the wall, only for it to fall out of the hole in the ceiling.

Jenna's jaw dropped in amazement, "Holy crap, that's awesome!" cried Tony.

Ally smiled, "I do good?" she asked.

"You did real good. Now get these guys to their rooms and get some sleep." Jenna said. Ally led the three newcomers away, while trying to keep Tony from getting the portal gun.

Jenna headed up to the bridge where Alex piloted the ship through the night sky. "Alex, find a safe place for us to rest. Under a bridge, in a cave, or in a freaking farm, just let the ship rest for one night." She said.

Alex nodded, "So Violet didn't make huh?" he asked. Jenna shook her head.

"Pity, she was a great pilot." He said as he flew the ship into the night.

54321

Inside the moon base interrogation room Violet was suspended from two chains that were tied to the ceiling, her legs were tied to the ground and all four sets of chains were short so her movement was incredibly limited. To add to her humiliation she was stripped down to her tank-top and panties. She hissed in anger as Ryan entered the room.

She couldn't help but notice he was the only one there. "Numbuh 1973 I presume?"

"My name is Violet and you can go to hell!" she yelled at him.

"My dear," he said, cupping her face, "you're in it!" he began to squeeze her throat.

"The curator at the museum reported to me and told me that that clever Numbuh 2 Million had a recommissioning module built in case of something crazy like this happened, she also told me that your friends stole it. I'm going to give you a chance: You can tell me what your friends are up to or I can force it out of you. Your choice." He said.

She spat in his eye causing him to yelp in disgust and pain. She laughed at him. "I ain't selling out my mates. It'll be a summer's day in Antarctica before I tell you anything of my own free will, you prick." She snarled. He took out a tissue and wiped his eye.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd say that, oh YES indeed!" he snarled back.

She saw he had a knife. "Do your worst." She said.

"Oh I will." He grinned at her. He cut her, slowly and painfully across both of the forearms and the upper arms. She seethed and hissed in pain but she didn't submit.

He smirked; he cut her again on both thighs and shins. She tried her best not to struggle but it hurt, it really freaking hurt. He raised the knife up and slowly lifted her tank-top up. "Get off you pervert!" she yelled.

"I'm not going there, oh no, just your belly!" he said as he slowly jabbed the tip of the dagger in her stomach.

Violet screamed out in pain as he slowly cut across her abdomen. He stood up and smirked. "Give up?" he asked. She mouthed a profanity at him. He grabbed her head and subtly slid the blade across her forehead. Violet shuddered in pain as blood began flowing down into her eyes. If she wasn't patched up soon she'd die of blood loss, but she couldn't tell this psycho anything.

"Still you resist? I admit this is incredible! If I had known you were so tough i would've made you one of my personal guards." He praised.

"I give, I'll tell you what they're up to." She said, hanging her head down in shame.

He leaned in. "Go on my dear? What is it?" he asked. She leaned her head in and bit him on the nose hard, his blood gushed out like a fire hose. "AHHHH!" he screamed as he ripped himself away from her, covering his bleeding nose.

Violet laughed mockingly. "A little vampire in me, eh?" she joked as she licked his blood that was around her lips. "Ugh! You're blood is bitter, needs a little salt." She joked.

"You... bitch!" he yelled at her.

She just smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe buddy boy."

"THAT"S IT!" he roared. He walked over to the tool table and picked up a bottle and opened it, he took out a pill. "I didn't want to resort to this, honestly I didn't, but you've forced my hand!" he said as he came at her. "This is a special kind of drug and I also have the antidote for. You see this is a drug that makes whoever devours it itch, and itch badly all over their body. So badly that if they don't scratch themselves up or get the antidote within ten minutes it will drive them to insanity and eventually into a catatonic state. And since you can't scratch yourself..." he said.

Her eyes widened. It drove her nuts whenever she itched in one place, but her entire body? Could she take that? Could her body and mind survive it? "Go ahead." She whispered. He forced it down her mouth and forced her to swallow it.

Within a minute she began itching on her back, then on her arms, then her chest, her stomach, her hands, her head, her feet, her legs, her breasts, her butt, her face, even the inside was starting to itch. She felt her teeth and tongue begging to be scratched. Her entire body was screaming at her to give in!

She twitched and struggled, making grunting and moaning sounds. At five minutes she began screaming in pain. She desperately tried to lift her arms up to scratch herself, but the chains were too firm and too short. Ryan was right; this was hell.

It felt like her body was on fire, inside and out. It felt like there were a million ants crawling around her body, scurrying and biting and stinging. Crawling inside, making her body their new home. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. She heard something; laughter.

She looked up to see Ryan laughing like a mad man. The insane bastard was enjoying this like some sick sex freak. "Four minutes left Violet! Can you really survive the next one minute, let alone four?" he taunted.

He strolled over to her and stroked her neck, finally sending the poor girl over the edge. It felt like her body was going to explode.

"I'LL TALK! I'll talk..." she began sobbing uncontrollably, "Just please, please give me the antidote..." she begged.

"Please what?" he asked. She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes. The last ounce of resistance in her had been broken.

"Please... Master." She said, hanging her head in defeat.

He cupped her head again. "Now was that so hard?" he asked as he drew a hand back and curled it up into a fist. He punched her right in the jaw, sending speckles of blood flying on the wall.

"Now tell me, what are they up to?!" he demanded.

"They're going to... to recommission Sector V... and anyone else they can to try and stop you..." she said weakly. "We got Numbuh 0.0001 with us now..." she said, nearly passing out.

"He's working with them? Damn it." Ryan cursed and began to leave the room.

"What about me?!" Violet called with what strength she had, her body couldn't take much more of this.

"I'll send the medics up to give you the antidote and patch you up. They'll be here in two minutes." He said sadistically as he left the room.

Violet wept, she had given up and she had betrayed her team to this madman. "I'm sorry..." she whispered to the emptiness of the room.

54321

In Ryan's throne room he had just sent his medics to take care of Violet, as soon as they left he took out his secret cellphone. He pressed a button on it and Consortium appeared on the screen. " **I'm busy following them, do not bother me now.** " Consortium growled.

"Nevermind that my Master, I have learned of where they are heading.' Ryan reported.

" **Where?** " it asked him.

"They are going after to Sector V to recommission them." Ryan answered.

" **What?! No! If they succeed they could ruin us...** "

"I know Master, that's why this time I'm sending you three other villains as backup, just in case." Ryan said.

" **I do not need assistance!** " yelled Consortium.

"Master, with all due respect, they nearly killed you the last two times you've fought, and now that you've killed her loser lover I doubt Jenna will be in a merciful mood."

" **Then why did she not simply kill me when I was on her ship?** " asked Consortium.

"They were in a hurry to stop me so they didn't have time to destroy you, but next time that won't be an issue for them. They will not hesitate to kill you, especially with the weapons they stole from the KND museum; they'll be in a killing mood." Ryan said.

" **Very well... send me the quadrants of the school Sector V currently attends and I'll attack it tomorrow.** " Consortium said, Ryan did so.

"Best of luck Master, oh and one more thing; Karl has joined them.' Ryan said, nervously.

" **I thought you were going to deal with him.** " Consortium hissed.

"I tried to but he's well connected, he can hide anywhere on the planet with all the friends he's made over the years. Last I heard of him was a week ago. He disappeared into the Congo jungles." Ryan explained.

" **Very well, I'll deal with him as well. Do you have the** **book?** "

"Yes, I have in my office right now."

" **Good Over and out my student.** " It said as the call ended.

Ryan closed the cellphone and sighed to calm himself. 'Not long now.' he thought to himself. He heard the doors open and looked to see the medics dragging in Violet, now redressed and no longer drugged. They held her up and forced her eyes open.

Ryan walked over to the computer console of the MCD as he now called his wonderful mind control device. "Now, any last words before you become my slave dear Violet?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah, you better hope Jenna kills you, because when I get free I'm gonna pay you back ten fold!" she screamed.

"Charming." Ryan said as he pointed the MCD at her and activated it.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Violet, I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty uncomfortable to write, but don't worry, we'll see her later, much later but she'll show up again. I wanted to do something that would make you really hate Ryan, a moral event horizon; something that would make you beg to see him get what's coming to him and I decided this was the way to do it, even though I might have went too far because I hate him!
> 
> Next chapter get ready to meet some old friends...


	7. Average Teenagers

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

_6 Years and 2 months Ago_

_Numbuh 5 aka Abigail Lincoln walked into Numbuh 362 aka Rachel T. McKenzie's office. She wore her original wardrobe with one new addition; the sunglasses of Numbuh 1. Abby was worried for Rachel, it was only two days before she was decommissioned and a new supreme leader was chosen. Abby wondered who it would be, although she hoped to god that it wasn't Numbuh 86 aka Fanny Fulbright, god help them all if it was._

" _You wanted to see me Sir?" she asked as she saluted her commander._

_"Yes I did, and please call me Rachel. I don't want this to be a formal discussion. I need to talk to you about my successor." The blonde girl said._

_"Want Abby to consult?" asked Abby._

_Rachel smiled. "Something like that." Abby sat down and put her feet on the desk._

_"So, who'd ya have in mind?" she asked._

_"Well, my original choice was Nigel, but he's gone now so... he's out." She said, sadly. Abby winced, it hurt her to not tell Rachel about the truth of Numbuh 1 aka Nigel Uno's disappearance several months ago. She and the rest of her team had been sworn to absolute secrecy and were forbidden to tell her by Numbuh 74.239. Oh how she hated that little ginger geek for that._

" _You still have no idea where he went?" Rachel asked._

_"Believe me, we've looked everywhere. Numbuh 5 don't know what to think, but I do know he ain't dead. I can feel it." She said._

_"I hope he's alright and happy. I mean, after the breakup with Lizzie and everything I couldn't help but feel responsible for that. I tried to deny it at first but after he saved us all from the whole Grandfather incident and so on... I began to feel something for him..." Rachel said._

" _Want to talk about it?" Abby asked._

_"Let's just say that I didn't realize my feelings for him until it was too late." Rachel explained. Abby nodded. "So anyway, I immediately decided that Fanny was a big no-no." Rachel said._

_"That goes without saying." Snarked Abby, Rachel smiled at her and nodded._

" _I briefly considered Patton, but he's much more of a trainer than an actual leader. Bartie isn't exactly the leader type and I don't trust Numbuh 74.239 anymore." She said._

_"Why not?" asked Abby, although she herself didn't trust that nerd anymore, she wondered why Rachel didn't._

_"After Numbuh 1 vanished, I got this odd feeling about him. I don't know what, but I think he knows way more than he's letting on." Rachel said._

' _Girl you have no idea.' Thought Abby. "So, Numbuh 5 that leaves one option; you." Rachel said._

_The weight of what Rachel said hit Abby like a ton of cinderblocks. "ME?! But... but I can barley lead a team let alone the entire..."_

_"Abby, calm down! You've been a great leader to your team. Sector V is the best and you're one of the five reasons for that." Rachel said._

_"But what if something goes wrong? What if someone gets killed or I..."_

_"Abby, you can do it. You're the only one I trust with this position." Rachel assured her._

_Abby took the sunglasses off and looked at them. What would Nigel do in her position?_

_He would take the offer in a heartbeat, but he would have made sure his friends were always with him._

" _I'll do it, but if I do my team needs to be placed up here with me." Abby said._

_"Consider it done." Rachel said._

_Rachel looked out the window and Abby joined her in gazing down at the beautiful planet beneath them. It's all yours Abby; it's only as good as you make it." Rachel said._

_The next day Rachel was decommissioned and Abigail was promoted to the supreme leader of the KND. It was a bittersweet day, most were unhappy to see Numbuh 362 go, as she had given a short, but moving speech; "My fellow operatives of the Kids Next Door, we have been through so much together in the past few years. Father turning us into animals, Grandfather returning, and I nearly gave into the stress and gave up leadership temporarily. But now, on the day I become a teenager, I wish I had changed the rules. I don't mind leaving you. Heck, it'd be a blessing to get rid of the stress and headaches I've been getting, but the worst thing is that'll I'll forget all of you. The times we've shared together be they good or bad will be lost to me now. And maybe somebody should rethink this process through. So for my parting words I can only say this: Thank you all, goodbye, and Kids Next Door Rules!" Everyone in the room echoed those last four words back to her._

_If there's one thing they were happy about it was when it was announced that Numbuh 5 would be Numbuh 362's replacement. That was something to jump for joy over._

_Not all were happy about Rachel's choice. One would just have to glance at Numbuh 86 to see that she was beyond angry._

_Numbuh 5 had her team reassigned to the moon base; Numbuh 2 became the new head of the 2x4 technology department. Numbuh 4 became the new drill instructor along with Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 3 became a leading medic and communications officer. But the four were never far apart for very long, until decommissioning..._

_54321_

Come morning Ally woke up in her room and stretched. She changed from her pajamas into her normal clothes, which were white sandals, a red skirt that went down to her knees, and a brown tee-shirt. She quietly walked into Ian's room and found his backpack, which he was never without for long. She opened the zipper and rummaged through the cluttered bag and took out a DVD in a CD case.

It was labeled 'The Decommissioning of Sector V'. This was a big rule breaker and Ian had known it, it was a KND equivalent to watching snuff films since the entire personality of an operative would die in the memory erasing process. But since Ian was the ultimate Sector V fanatic he had gotten his hands on this disc one way or another. The rest of his team knew about and kept it secret, since an agent could be decommissioned for having something like this in their possession. When Jenna asked him why he'd gotten the disc he simply said "Closure."

Ally decided to watch it; in case she could help the members of Sector V gain their balance so to speak. She didn't know what would happen but she knew that regaining memories after nearly 5 years would be one heck of a shock to the system. So maybe watching these would prepare her for what she had to deal with when they met this legendary team.

Something else in the backpack caught her eye; it was a notebook that was furiously scribbled in with Ian's handwriting. The words "The GKND Conspiracy" were written on the top. She grabbed it too.

She walked back to her room, locked the door, and slid the DVD into her TV and tossed the notebook on her bed.

_54321_

_5 Years Ago_

_Abby had only been the supreme leader for little over a year when her time came. It had been a short, but memorable run; she had waged war with the teenagers, they had not captured Cree or the most recent traitor Fanny, but they had severely crippled the teens. Sticky-beard was now on friendlier terms with the KND as was Henrietta Von Marzipan; Sticky-beard had even gone so far as assisting them in defeating an evil candy maker. Even though it popped up occasionally her habit of speaking in third person had waned considerably._

_In a very daring and controversial move, she had tried to get decommissioning banned and allow retiring agents to keep their memories, only decommissioning them if they showed anti-kid activity. Despite backing from her team, and other notable operatives like Numbuhs 83, 84, (who were thankful she had managed to get rid of their obnoxious commander, Numbuh 363) 35, 23, 60, and many others she had been defeated in her attempts to allow operatives to keep their memories._

_When the time for her decommissioning came it was a sad day for all KND, there or not. She honestly wondered how Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally would take it. Numbuh 60 had been decommissioned a few months ago and that was very hard on Wally since he and Patton had become good friends, but how could he stand to lose the girl he saw as a sister?_

_The three kids she had been through so much with stood behind her on the stage with another kid; Numbuh 3134 aka Shane. He had been her choice for her replacement almost instantly. He was only eleven years old but he was brave, caring, thought ahead, and was a good fighter. She just hoped he made the right decision when his time came._

_She went to the podium to make her speech. "I want to thank each and every one of you for coming her today. My rule has been a short one, but it sure has been a great one. I feel honored to speak in front of you today, I will miss you. All of you. Especially my teammates, and to them I say; don't worry, we'll be together again someday. I don't know when or how but we'll all work as a team again. Maybe even with Numbuh 1." She said smiling at them._

_She turned back to the audience. "In my place I leave Numbuh 3134, treat him with respect and follow him. I trust him and so should you. Kids Next Door Rules." She said, like they did with Rachel and Maurice they echoed the last four words. "Later." She said, walking away with a smile._

_She walked off the stage and went towards the decommissioning chambers and she heard the footsteps of Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and Shane following her._

_As they reached the chamber Abby turned around and hugged Kuki. "I'll miss you." Kuki said, miserably. She never took losing a friend very well, but this was... unbearable._

_"And if I could I'd miss you Kuki. You've been like a little sister to me, girl." She said, tears starting to fall._

_"Well, at least we have each other. Both our sisters are jerks." Kuki said, hugging her friend tight one last time before letting go of her._

_She went to Wally. He was no longer the short kid; while he was still a little shorter than the rest of them he was at least average height for a boy his age. He had cried at Patton's decommissioning, but she had never seen him this quiet and broken before. "Wally I..."_

_"Save it Abby. I'll miss you and you'd miss me if you could. It won't take away the pain of losing you, you're the only thing that I can call a sister." He said as he hugged her. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him._

_"And you're like the little brother I never had Wally." She pulled away from him. "You're the tough guy, so look out for the others. Especially Kuki." She said, winking at him. He blushed and glanced at Kuki._

" _Numbuh 5, this isn't easy... you've been the best teacher any one could ask for. There's no way I could fill your footsteps, I..." he began nervously. She hugged her student to shut him up._

_"Trust me Shane, you'll do just fine. I was afraid I'd be a horrible leader too. But I did just fine and so will you." She said reassuringly, patting him on the back. "I have confidence in you, and if there's anything I've learned from this whole leader experience it's that the best confidence is self confidence." She said, smiling at her student._

_And finally she came to Hoagie. "Well, at least you'll finally be free of my jokes." He said, smiling at her, tears beginning to fall._

_"And yet I think those are the thing I'll miss most." She said as she hugged her friend._

" _You really mean that?" he asked as he hugged her back._

_"Oh I mean it baby. Think you can come up with one for this?" she asked. He was silent; he looked her in the eyes. He pulled off his pilot's hat with goggles, revealing his tear stained face and brunette hair._

_"No." he said._

_She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya around flyboy." She said, and with that she stepped into the decommissioning chamber._

" _I hate this job." Muttered a voice off camera._

54321

Ally found that hard to watch. The pain on the faces of Numbuhs 2 through 4 were all heartbroken and depressed but she forced herself to keep watching. She remembered Numbuh 3134 from her early cadet days; he was a pretty good leader. Not notable like Numbuhs 274, 5, or 362 but a good leader. The next bit was odd because it wasn't a decommissioning of Numbuh 2 yet, but a bit with Numbuhs 3 and 4.

_54321_

_Kuki Sanban cried into her Rainbow Monkey pillow, she had been crying for over an hour. This wasn't like when Nigel left for the GKND, he could still remember them, but Abby couldn't._

_She couldn't remember all she had done, all she had accomplished. Despite the short term her run as supreme leader was already considered one of the greatest. And now she was gone. Kuki and her team had backed Abby up one hundred and ten percent when she tried to get the decommissioning banned, but it was no use. A lot of KND agents were still too prejudice against teenagers._

" _Um... Kuki..." she heard the familiar voice of the Australian boy she loved. She raised her head up from the pillow and saw the blonde boy standing in front of the door as he closed it behind him. "Mind if I talk to ya?" he asked, nervously._

" _Go ahead Wally. I think I need to listen to something other than my own crying." She said._

_"Uh, right. Listen, Kooks. This wasn't easy for any of us, but I just got back from Hoagie's room and I... was worried about ya. I mean..." she leaped up and buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_He managed to lift her up and carry her over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her back and cried with her._

" _We've lost our leader, we lost our cool big sister who was always there for us, and in three weeks we'll loose our funny smart guy." She sobbed to him. He nodded miserably. He couldn't stand it, he felt so helpless like this. At least he'd have her for another month. "And a month later I'll lose you." She said barley louder than a whisper. "And then it'll be just me, the useless pretty face."_

" _Don't you ever say that!" he scolded, forcing her to look him n they eye._

_"But it's true Wally! Nigel was the leader, Abby was the cool one, Hoagie is the smart funny one, you're the tough one, and all I am is the stupid airhead." She said._

" _You're wrong Kooks, oh so freaking wrong." Wally said, forcing her to look him in the eyes again. "You're the kindest, most thoughtful, and prettiest girl I've ever known. You're a great medic and a great gamer. For the past year or so I've had this weird feeling for ya. Now I don't know if it's love..." he said, looking at her beautiful violet eyes widening. "But it's something, I mean it... look we're too young to be in a relationship. Numbuh 1 was with Lizzie and look how that turned out." He said, remembering the unpleasant girl the team rarely ever saw anymore. "But, it's something like love... I think. Maybe I'm just too darn stupid to know it." He said sadly._

" _You're not stupid. You've been getting smarter." She said, trying to cheer him up._

_"Thanks Kuki, but I feel stupid because I don't know how to deal with these feelings I get about you." He said, confused and nervous._

_"Wally, just to let you know... I feel the same way about you." She said. She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush, and then she snuggled her head into his chest._

" _Wally?"_

_"Yeah Kooks?"_

_"I don't want to forget." She said._

_"I don't either."_

54321

Ally wiped a tear from her eye. That was just cruel. Why did two people so young have to forget about each other? Why wipe out their, quite obvious, love for one another? The disc continued.

_54321_

_Three Weeks Later_

_Hoagie Gilligan walked off of the stage after giving his speech. He was followed by Kuki, Wally, a cyborg skunk named Bradley, Numbuh 3134, and several science operatives followed him._

_Hoagie arrived to meet Numbuh 3429 aka Lance, the new head of decommissioning who replaced Numbuh 86, as he waited for them. Lance had suffered from a slight limp as a result of the bomb Numbuh 86 tried to take him out with when it was her time "This'll be a day to remember." Hoagie joked. Shane groaned in annoyance, but everybody knew there was no way Numbuh 2 would go out without a joke._

" _You were an alright leader Shane, it's a shame I won't be around to see you become a great one." Hoagie said, shaking the boy's hand._

_"Thank you Numbuh 2, we'll be a little dumber without you." Shane said._

_Hoagie went over to Bradley and petted his old surrogate son. "Take care of yourself." He said. The robotic skunk made his usual chirping and squeaking sounds as a reply._

_Hoagie then went over and shook hands and said his goodbyes to various science nerds. But he stopped and spoke to one of them longer than he did the others. "Numbuh 64329, you promise to finish the P.O.R.T.A.L?" Hoagie asked a skinny kid._

_"You know I will boss. It'll be hard without you, but I think I can manage." Numbuh 64329 said, trying not to cry as his mentor left him._

_"You better be careful. Trying to build a gun that breaks the laws of physics ain't easy, even for me." Hoagie exclaimed._

_"Well I hope I see ya on the other side." Hoagie said as he walked over to some others._

_"I do too man. I do too." Numbuh 64329 said._

_He said his goodbyes to Sonya, Lee, and Paddy._

_Hoagie then walked over to Kuki and hugged her and she hugged him back. "I don't really know what to say, I mean we've been through so much together." Hoagie said._

_"I know, I know." Kuki said._

_"Take care of Wally for me. He's our best friend." He whispered into her ear._

_She smiled sadly and nodded,_ _"You got it." She said._

_Finally he reached Wally. "So, I guess this is goodbye?" he asked, of his goodbyes this was the hardest since Wally was his best friend._

_"For now mate. Who knows? We go to the same school, maybe we'll all be friends again. I hope." Wally said as he began to sob uncontrollably. Both Hoagie and Kuki hugged him, trying to comfort him._

_"We WILL be together someday Wally, I can feel it." He said._

_Wally glanced up and gave an almost unnoticeable smile. Hoagie smiled back. "Tommy's already promised to not bring up the KND to me, although he doesn't like this any more than you guys do, but he says he'll keep quiet." He said, remembering his brother's promise to him the other night._

_Hoagie walked into the decommissioning chamber and sat in the chair. "Wait!" he yelled, causing everyone to look at him, wondering what he was going to say. "I think I forgot something!" he joked again, laughing himself silly._

" _You cruddy son of a..." Wally began, then he just started laughing. Kuki was confused at first, but then she started to laugh with them._

_And then Numbuh 2 was no more._

54321

Ally stopped the DVD and rewound it back to the part where Numbuh 2 spoke to Numbuh 64329 and she paused it. Numbuh 64329 looked familiar, very familiar. She thought for a minute and figured it out. It was that boy who fell out of the portal last night!

She took out the P.O.R.T.A.L gun and changed it back to the previous setting; she hadn't told the others about her random encounter with the nearly naked teenage guy that had come out of the portal when she first used it.

She fired it at the wall and the portal appeared. Almost instantly the teen fell out again. "Ow! What's the... Oh it's you again. I told you to..."

"Stow it Tarzan, you're going to tell what this thing is and how the heck you got stuck in this 'jungle goddess' world or so help me I'll..."

"Okay, okay! Calm down, geesh." He said, as he began to explain. "My name is Rick or Numbuh..."

"64329, I know. The reason I brought you back again was because I recognized you in security footage and I know you were a science officer in the KND and the last project you were working on is this P.O.R.T.A.L gun. Right?" she asked him.

"Right, it was the last thing Numbuh 2 designed before he was decommissioned so I was put in charge of finishing it." Rick said.

"So what was Numbuh 2 going to use it for? Ally asked.

"He had designed it to teleport operatives and supplies all over the world and to the moon base so we didn't have to waste fuel for the ships. Problem was we only had his basic design of the gun and like twenty pages worth of notes. I know that seems like a lot, but it's not nearly enough when you're trying to create a device that basically flips off the laws of physics." Rick said.

"So, how'd you get stuck in 'paradise'?" Ally asked.

"It was a testing accident, it was late, I had a breakthrough, really wanted to try it out, I did the stupid thing, and here I am. Happily married to twenty five beautiful girls." He said dreamily.

"So no one tried to get you back?" she asked.

"Nope! I guess they saw security footage of me getting teleported and decided it was too dangerous to use so they just locked it away in the museum, I can tell because I recognized those vaults last night." He said.

"Well thanks for the information Rick, I'll let you go now." She said.

"Wait a minute, why do you want to know?" he asked, suspicious.

"I need to know because something really bad is going down. Our new leader turned out to be evil and has put most of the KND operatives under mind control and a little under four hundred of us escaped. Not to mention the fact that he's in league with an evil soul sucking super warrior who may or may not be Father, so we're trying to bring Sector V and whoever else we can to help us." She explained.

"Well your chances don't look so good! Let me know how this turns out, if I don't hear from ya in a month I think I can guess how it ended." He said as he went back through the portal. "Oh and one more thing! Don't tell anyone about this! I don't want that many people knowing about this place, capisce?" he called.

"Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone I had some half naked teenage dork in my room anytime soon." Ally said as she closed the portal.

Ally started up the DVD again.

_54321_

_1 Month Later_

_The night before Numbuh 4's decommissioning was one that was written down in the archives of the KND. All night he went around beating up villains senseless; Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Count Spankulot, Granmma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Mr. Boss, Big Brother, Mr. Fizz, Mega-Mom and Destruco-Dad, the Common Cold, Chester, the Six-gum Gang, any teenage enemy he could find, Cuppa Joe, Nurse Claiborne, The Great Puttinski, the Ice Cream Men, the Proper Patrol, Robin Food, Soccer Mom, Iguana, Bright Idea, Mr. Washer, Mrs. Goodwall, Ernest, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, King Sandy, the Patent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters, Laura Limpin, and even the Toiletnator just for the hell of it. He had spared Sticky-beard since they had been on friendlier terms because of Abby._

_It hadn't been something big like Rachel's or Hoagie's, or Abby's decommissioning ceremonies, his and Kuki's were going to be small even though some people still showed up._

_Wally didn't say much aside from the typical stuff like 'I'll miss you all and thanks for the great times' and so on. Most of the kids he had trained showed up to pay their respects. He even swore he could see a few crying. He walked off with a silent Kuki following him._

_They arrived at the entrance to the decommissioning chamber. Numbuh 3134, Sonya, Lee, and Numbuh 3429 and a few guards were there waiting for them._

" _Before I go I need to say some personal things. Shane, yer alright, mate." He said to his leader. He looked at the head of decommissioning. "Numbuh 3429...Lance. Let me just say you are way better at this than Fanny was." Wally said to the boy._

" _That's because I hate this job. The thing that should've tipped everybody off about Numbuh 86 going bad was that she enjoyed it so much." Lance said, nodding in agreement. (_ Ally could tell this was the guy who said 'I hate this job' from the sound of his voice.)

_He walked over to Sonya and Lee, ever since Hoagie and Abby got decommissioned the two younger kids had gotten close to Wally and Kuki. "Take care of yourself kids. Lee keep up that yo-yo work and Sonya take care of Lee. Kid won't last a day without ya." He teased._

_Sonya wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "Okay." She said, hugging him._

_Lee and Wally bumped their fists together. "Its been cool man." Said Lee._

_"Dang right its been." Wally said, smiling at the younger boy._

_Kuki's turn._

_He had known this beautiful, girly, brilliant, amazing, air-headed, loving girl for nearly five years and now he would forget everything about her._

" _Wally there's something I..."_

_"Kuki I need to say this. It's something I shoulda said a trillion times over by now and I was too damn cowardly and dumb to say it." He interrupted._

_"Wally I don't think you were ever..."_

_"Kuki Sanban I love you." He said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in as he kissed her and she kissed him back._

_They pulled apart. "Wow..." was all the Japanese girl could say._

_"You bet your butt wow." Wally said grinning._

_He walked into the decommissioning chamber. "I love you too Wallabee Beatles." She said, a river of tears coming from her eyes._

_"Will you always love me?" he asked._

_"Forever. And that's a promise." She said, still crying._

_He looked away sadly but still spoke. "I gotcha somethin' else, when ya get home you'll find out." he said as he smiled at her. Kuki looked up to him and nodded._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"It's a surprise." he said and he kissed her one last time._

_He sat down in the chair and looked at Lance. Lance was seriously debating whether or not to pull the lever and wipe the boy's memory._

" _Do it." Wally said, causing Lance's head to jerk up._

" _What are you waiting for? Do it." Wally whispered, tears streaming down his face. He hated it when Kuki cried. But he loathed it when she cried because of him._

_Lance didn't know what to do. He knew he had to pull the lever but he didn't want to._

" _DO IT!" Wally screamed, scaring Lance, who accidentally knocked the lever down, and wiped the memory of Wallabee Beatles._

_Kuki fell to her knees and let out a scream of pain, anger, frustration, and sorrow. Sonya and Lee ran to comfort her, but they knew it did little to console the crying girl._

_Little did anyone else know, she and Wally had both decided to find away to remember each other one way or another._

54321

If Ally wasn't on board for the whole 'get rid of decommissioning' thing than she definitely would have been now. She wondered how bad Ian felt when he watched these. Probably beyond horrible, as she remembered that he acted depressed and quiet for nearly a week after he watched the disc. She knew there was one more left to go so she forced herself to keep watching.

_54321_

_2 Months Later_

_It was time for Kuki Sanban, the last member of Sector V, to be decommissioned. She had been way more sociable than she usually was. She was always there for any injured on the moon base, always there as a shoulder to cry on, always there when somebody needed to be listened to._

_The number of people who had came to see her was much bigger than Wally's but not as large as Hoagie's. She said her short speech, thanking all of them for coming and for the fun times and all the adventures and memories that would now be stolen from her._

_She walked off the stage to the decommissioning chamber. Sonya and Lee had made sure that her sister Mushi would never mention the Kids Next Door to her again or risk them coming after her._

_Kuki hugged Lance. "I know you hate this job, but you're way better than Fanny was. At least you're nice about it." She said. He choked back tears and nodded. "I'd never mock someone like you, especially when something like this is about to happen." He said. He had worked with Numbuh 86 for a few months before he replaced her and found her to be a most unpleasant person._

_She said goodbye to Bradley who nuzzled his head against her as she petted and hugged him one last time._

_She hugged both Sonya and Lee. "Take care of each other." She said._

_"This ain't cool." Said Lee, his voice monotone._

_She kissed him on his forehead. "I know." She said._

_Shane stood in attendance with his own apprentice, the boy that would replace him as supreme leader when the time came, Numbuh 2 Million. Kuki had never learned his name. She said her goodbyes to both of them as she made her way to her final exit._

_She walked into the chamber. "At least I won't be alone anymore." She said, smiling a bittersweet smile as her memory was stolen from her.  
_

54321

Ally took out the DVD and put it back in the case. She considered throwing out the window for a few seconds before deciding against it and tossing it on a table. She looked over to the notebook she had taken. She was about to pick it up and begin reading it when she heard a knock on the door. "Morning Ally." Said the voice of Roland from outside, "You coming to breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." she called.

She looked at the book and shook her head. She loved Ian, but admittedly some of the weird theories he had about Numbuh 1's disappearance were a little odd. She wasn't in the mood for a conspiracy theory right now so she left the room to eat.

54321

Ryan brought up three different communications at once; two different figures appeared on the TV screen in his office. One was big and muscular and male while the other was slender and feminine "I have a job for you two." He said.

"Just say the word and it's done kid." Said the largest figure on the screen.

"Yeah, so what is it? Need us to take care of somebody?" asked the female with a slight hiss..

"As a matter of fact yes; I believe you're all aware of my Master: Consortium?" he said.

"Uh huh." The guy nodded.

"Well duh!" sniped the woman, "Wait, he's not there, is he?" asked the female.

"No, you're going to aid him in battling some nuisances and as a bonus you'll get to fight Sector V!" Ryan said.

"Alright! It's been years since I had a chance to clobber those brats." The big male figure said.

"Well you've got your chance. Go to McClintock High School today, that's where my Master and the battle will be. But I need you to finish them off. Kill them if you have to, but make sure Sector V stays out of the playing field. If they're brought back they could destroy everything I've set out to do!" Ryan ordered.

"I'm goin' there now." Said the male figure.

"Me too, don't worry kid, we'll have 'em in our coils soon enough!" the girl said as she grinned sadistically.

"You'll keep yer end of the bargain right?" asked the towering guy.

"Of course I will, just make sure they're taken care of and I'll give you both two cities each. Three if you want! Your choice, of course." Ryan said.

"You got it!" the both said as they switched off.

Ryan pushed a button and a third figure popped up. This one didn't look remotely human and its vocalization was a weird and somewhat disturbing buzzing and moaning sound. "Yes I have a job for you. And if you make sure your target is dead, not just taken out but dead, you will be rewarded most handsomely my friend. You're target is at MacFarlane University, I'm sending you a picture of your target now." Ryan said as he pushed a button sending a picture of the person he needed dead to his collaborator.

The figure looked at something offscreen before looking back to Ryan. It began to speak in a disgusting garbled sound that barley passed as a voice. "Annnndd yooouu wiilllll givvvve meeee ennnouuughhh tesssst suubbbjeeeccctsss forr myyyyy wooorrrk?" it asked.

"Kill her and you'll have victims to spare." Ryan said. The creature made a buzzing sound as a reply and switched off.

Ryan sat down and smirked. Soon all of his enemies would be out of his way and there would be nothing to stop him.

12345

"Ow!" cried Sanjay as the electric current from the port zapped him.

"You okay?" asked Alex as he stood in front of the crawlspace room that served as the entrance to the power core. Alex was there to press the buttons on the panel, which was the letters of a keyboard, above the crawlspace that would activate the cloaking device.

"I'm good, just tried the wrong connection thingy, that's all." Sanjay said as he seethed in the pain from the shock. He jammed the cord into the secondary power outlet and connected a few wires. "Okay, what button is labeled 'on' on the keyboard?" he asked.

"The N button." Alex said.

"Push that." Sanjay said.

Alex did so and there was a zapping sound followed by a brief 'boof' sound and a yelp from Sanjay.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sanjay cried as his legs kicked up in panic. Alex pressed the off button, which was 'm', and shut the secondary power supply off. Sanjay dragged himself out of the crawlspace and took off his goggles.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"I think I had the switches in the wrong configuration, also I noticed I left one cord unplugged." He admitted sheepishly.

He went back in and re-plugged the cords and made sure they were in the proper positions and he did the same with the switches and the buttons, making sure the 'on' button on the device was on. He dragged himself out. "Try it now." He said.

Alex hit the button again, and this time there was no noise coming from it, no hum, no booming sound, no zapping sound, nothing. "Do you still see us?" Sanjay asked into the radio.

"Yeah, the ship's still visible." Said Hailey from over the radio. Sanjay hummed in concentration.

"Got any ideas?" asked Alex.

"As a matter of fact; yes! An old trick, but it might work. My grandfather was an electrician and one day when he was fixing up the wiring in my room he taught me an old electrician's tick." Sanjay said as he crawled into the small space.

There was a banging sound and then a loud hum roared to life. "It's working! The ship just vanished! You boys did it!" cheered Hailey from the radio.

"Nice work man, what did ya do?" asked Alex as Sanjay crawled out.

"I hit it." Sanjay answered.

"The trick was to hit it?" Alex questioned, incredulously.

"Yeah, Grandpa said the best way to get something to work is to hit it. It'll either work or blow up; either way was good for him." Sanjay said as he got up and walked away.

"Can we activate it from the bridge?" asked Alex as he followed his new friend out.

"Oh yeah, we just need to hit the 'activate thing plugged into power core' button and it'll work." Sanjay said. Alex nodded and hit the off button.

54321

Outside Jenna watched as the ship reappeared. Satisfied that the new hiding trick would work she turned back to watch Karl fly using the F.A.L.C.O.N or the Flying Appliance Linked-to Caboose-to Obtain Neatness. Ian was right they really were desperate for acronyms.

He used a small jet at the bottom of the backpack invention to gain altitude; the wings were strapped to the arms so it made Karl look like a big, clumsy bird.

He came down from the air, somersaulting, as he landed on his butt. "Perfect..." the jet suddenly activated again and he was sent a good ten feet into the air and came down again. "...landing." he said.

"Just get more control of it and it'll be perfect Karl." she said.

"So I can use it in a fight?" he asked.

"If you can control it, sure." She said.

Karl grinned and shook her hands. "Thanks Jenna!" he said as he ran off to practice more.

"He sure got over his depression from last night pretty fast." Jenna muttered.

During breakfast that morning Jenna had discovered that Karl had mood swings and lots of them. She had never seen somebody get so mad and happy at the same time over cereal.

Soon they would be ready to go get Sector V back and hopefully save the world.

Ally ran up to her with Roland in tow. "So can I please show you what the P.O.R.T.A.L can do now?" Ally asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, please. She's been wanting me to be her guinea pig all morning." Roland said, deadpanned. .

"Go ahead." Jenna permitted.

"Okay, so watch. When I set it on the second setting and fire it..." she said as she shot the portal gun at a big tree, creating a white portal, "...and fire it again at something else..." she continued as she shot at the ground in front of them, "...and something or someone goes inside..." she said, motioning for Roland to go through the portal. He groaned and jumped through the portal in the tree. He burst through the portal in the ground. "...and viola! Instant teleportation! We can get into anything. Check out what happens when I use the third setting; I just found this out half an hour ago." She said, closing the first two portals.

She aimed the gun at the tree again and fired. A big circular hole appeared in the tree but it went all the way through. Ally climbed through the hole and pushed a button on the gun to close it. "It will definitely be useful, but I think it might be a bit too dangerous for combat situations." Said Jenna.

"Well, okay... I guess but I can prove to you that this thing will be a big help." Ally said.

"You don't need to prove anything. I'm just worried about what would happen if someone got hurt by that thing." Jenna said. Ally sighed, she knew Jenna was right.

Despite the P.O.R.T.A.L being a great tool she still didn't know what would happen if someone got injured by it.

"Hey wait a minute, what about the first setting?" asked Roland.

"Well I already used the first setting; I think that's just a warm up mode." She lied, not wanting to tell the others about Rick.

Roland shrugged. "So Jen when are we making our way for Sector V?" Roland asked.

"As soon as everyone's packed up and ready for launch. The sooner we get their memories back where they should be the better." Jenna said, Roland nodded.

As Ally walked back to the ship Roland asked Jenna another question. "Another thing; about their memories, I was wondering if we win this what do we do with Sector V? Do we let 'em keep the memories or do we wipe 'em again?" he asked.

"You know my stance on that Roland. We let 'em keep the memories. After all they've been through they deserve to reclaim them." Jenna said. Roland smiled at his captain.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said.

54321

Bucky, Joey, and Silas walked through the forest, they had been assigned earlier that morning to be on guard duty, walking around the perimeter of the ship, making sure nobody, Consortium or otherwise, came at the ship.

"Hey Silas, can I ask you something?" asked Joey.

"Sure kid, go ahead." Silas said, not really paying attention.

"Since we lost Violet last night..." Joey said, carefully since he did not want to make Silas mad over the sensitive subject of losing his only remaining team member, "...I was wondering if you'd like to join the club me and Bucky have." Joey finished.

Silas turned to face Joey as he continued walking, but backwards.

"What kind of club?" he asked.

"It's a club for us KND operatives who are the only ones left of our sector." Joey explained.

Silas looked to Bucky, who nodded for confirmation. "So what is it? Like an after school thing?" Silas asked.

"No, it's for us guys who don't have our team anymore so we make up our own team with each other." Joey explained.

"Eh, I'll think about it." Silas said, not really caring about the whole thing.

"Oh come on mate! All for one and one for all and all that crud." Joey said.

"I said I'll think on it." Silas barked.

Jenna's voice came over the radio, "Everybody to the ship, we're getting ready to leave." She said.

Bucky held his radio to his mouth. "We're on our way back." He said. He glanced at Silas, he knew that Silas was still bitter over what happened to Violet and that he blamed Roland for it. "Joey you go on ahead, ask Hailey if she wants to join." He said.

"Really?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, she lost her entire team to Ryan so maybe she'd be interested." Bucky said, hoping to get Joey out of the way so he could talk to Silas.

"Okay!" said Joey, giving the thumbs up and he ran back to the ship.

Bucky turned to Silas. "Hey man I want to talk to you." He said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening. Is this a more serious membership offer?" Silas asked.

"Not exactly, I wanted to talk to you about last night. Roland couldn't have saved Violet, and trust me he really wanted to get her out of there, but there was no way we could save her without losing someone else." Bucky said.

"That's what Jenna says, I believe it but that doesn't excuse the fact the Roland promised to get her back safely." Silas said, wrapping his hand into a fist and tightening it.

"What went down between you and Roland? Why do you hate him so much?" Bucky asked, he had seen operatives that hated other operatives for various reasons, be it annoyance, stole something, love issues, or personal vendettas, but Silas seemed to have a deep history with Roland.

Silas sighed and turned to Bucky. "You wanna know? Fine I'll tell you. Roland used to be a team leader and I was his second in command. We were both in Sector E-4 and those early days are still the best days I can remember." He said as he walked ahead of Bucky.

"So what happened?" Bucky asked.

"One night a teen snuck into Roland's house and stole our battle plans. We were planning to infiltrate a teen stronghold and take their nacho and makeup supplies. The teen memorized the plans and left them their so that fool Roland never noticed that his house had been broken into. The next day he led all four of us into the trap. It was a massacre. Carol and Brian got blasted up badly and Regina got hit by knockout gas, then the bloody teens stomped on her, breaking her arms and cracking a few ribs. We got out of there with our casualties but it was too late. They were too injured to ever be active agents again so they were decommissioned. Roland got demoted twice and sent to Sector C-5 and I got reassigned as the Second in Command of Sector E-10. So there it is." Silas explained as the base camp became visible in the distance.

"Well it does sound like it was his fault, but it was a mistake. Yeah he messed up, he messed up bad. But I don't think you should hold it against him for the rest of your life." Said Bucky, now understanding the grudge Silas had against Roland and feeling sorry for both of them.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just say 'oh it's alright Roland, you may be responsible for the early decommissioning of the rest of our unit but I forgive you! Let's kiss and make up!'?" Silas asked, bitterly.

"Calm down man. I was just saying that if either of you want to make it out of this mess you should at least try and get over it." Bucky said.

"I did, I told him I was gonna put my personal feeling aside until this whole bloody thing blew over, but then Violet got captured and that ended that." Silas said as they walked out of the forest.

"Well maybe you should forgive that too." Bucky said.

"Oh! And should we forgive Ryan for what he's done?" demanded Silas, as he had finally lost his patience with Bucky.

"No! Well, if he does something to redeem himself, maybe. My dad always said; 'No matter what everything can be forgiven.' And if Ryan has a sudden change of heart we should keep an eye on him and lock him up tight but we should still give him a chance." Bucky said.

"That is, without a doubt, the most ridiculously optimistic crud I've ever heard." Silas said as he walked into the ship.

"Hey man, all I know is that holding on to grudges will cause nothing but difficulty, heartache, and pain for everyone involved." Bucky said as he made his way towards Joey.

54321

"Hey Hailey!" said Joey as he tapped her on the back.

She turned to him. "Yes Joey?" she asked, she was on top of the engines, making sure that any damage they got from the escape last night didn't wreck the engines.

"Me and Bucky started our own team, ya see; since we're the only ones left from out team..." he said, almost remembering Kaui and his hand in her demise but he quickly pushed that out of his mind, he had to be strong. "...we were wondering that since Ryan got your team, that you would like to join us." Joey said.

Hailey looked back at him. She remembered her own team; Ethan, Brianna, Jake, and Zach. Getting into a temporary team with this kid and Bucky might help her with the survivor's guilt she had. Even though none of this was her fault and she wasn't responsible for her team being brainwashed, she still felt guilty over it. The curse of being a leader is that you're responsible for the safety of your team. They watch your back and you watch theirs. She had failed at that.

"You know what kid? Why the heck not? Could be fun." She said, smiling at him.

"Yes! Wait till I tell Bucky!" he said as he began to climb down the engines.

"So is Bucky our team leader?" she asked.

Joey thought about it. "Well I don't know. We didn't really think about a leader, but since you're a team leader do you want to be ours?" he offered.

"Talk to Bucky kid, I don't want to step on any toes." She said.

"Well then just watch where you step." Joey said. Hailey chuckled as she continued working.

Joey climbed down and saw Bucky walking towards him. "She said yes!" Joey called.

"Good." Bucky said, not really in the mood for talking anymore.

"But she wanted to know if she could be the leader or if you wanted to." Joey reported.

Bucky shook his head. "Hey Hailey!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You can be the leader! I don't really feel like having the job." He called. She gave him thumbs up as a positive response.

As Hailey climbed down she stopped and wondered. What would happen if either Bucky or Joey were hurt? The description of Consortium Jenna had told her had made her blood run cold and made her worry about what if she couldn't stop Consortium from taking someone.

54321

"Okay Sanjay, you're a pilot so let's see what you can do." Jenna said as she walked into the bridge. Sanjay sat down in the pilot's chair and pushed the buttons as he strapped himself in.

"Everybody in?" Jenna asked Hailey.

"Everyone's accounted for and we did a little search of the ship, just to be sure we didn't have any unwanted hitchhikers." Said Hailey, remembering that Jenna told her about Consortium sneaking onto the ship.

Jenna nodded, "Good. Take off." Jenna ordered and Sanjay brought the ship's engines online and blasted out of the forest.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hailey.

"Sanjay and Silas are staying on the ship. I don't want a repeat of our little stowaway incident. I'll take Joey inside and we'll get to meet Numbuh 4. You, however, will take the rest of the crew on the roof to make sure Consortium isn't coming and in case we get attacked by any hostile teens we'll have an ambush waiting for them." Jenna said.

Hailey nodded in approval. "Good thinking, planning ahead I see."

"Yeah well after what I've been through I learned that you can never be too prepared." Jenna said as the ship sped its way to McClintock High School.

54321

Kuki Sanban tried to ignore the whispers behind her as she jotted down notes for the lecture on the civil war. To be specific her class was studying the Battle of Gettysburg, but today they were paying attention to the battle known as the Defense of Little Round Top.

She was amazed when she read that Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain and his men of the 20th Maine, which just barley reached a head count of four hundred and fifty, had somehow withstood the constant wave after wave of thousands of southern troops attacking them from the hillside. And during the final siege Chamberlain had decided on using a bayonet charge that finally forced the enemy troops to submit.

"Did you see them talking yesterday?"

"Yeah, she is totally lucky, that guy is freaking sexy."

"OMG I know..." the girls behind her chatted. Kuki sighed in annoyance. She knew what they were talking about: Her present relationship with Wallabee Beatles.

That was a situation that neither she nor Wally really understood. They had been causal acquaintances ever since the eighth grade, but never the best of friends. To be honest he seemed more interested in her than she was him. But then one day three weeks ago an incident happened that changed the way both of them looked at each other...

_3 Weeks Ago_

_Kuki had volunteered to stay after school to help Mrs. Goebls with the plants in the green house. It had started to rain; she had to head back into the school to get her backpack that she left in the office for safekeeping._

_As she approached the steps of a back entrance she saw three boys come around the school. All of them were looking at her with lust filled glares. She didn't want to be around these guys anymore than she had to so she speed-walked to the staircase._

_Suddenly the door opened and a boy she recognized oh too well stepped out. Ace._

_He wore his brown leather jacket, jeans, and his sunglasses perched on the tip of his head. "Hey Kuki. What's up?" he asked._

_"Nothing Ace. I was just leaving..."_

_"Oh you were?" he asked, giving her a dirty smile._

_They had casually dated for a few months, but after the fifth date things got uncomfortable. Ace started pressing her for sex and naturally she refused. At first he took it well, but on the next date he got a little more forceful._

_So she broke up with him. She didn't want to be with a guy who, now very clearly, only wanted her for sex._

_Kuki turned around only to see that the three boys had now gotten closer. She now recognized them as Ace's friends aka his cronies, she never found out any of their names._

" _Ace, please, what do you want?" she asked fearfully._

_"You know what I want, so you can take it with a smile... or with bruises. Your choice babe." He said, smirking._

_Kuki went for the railing, trying to jump over when a fourth boy jumped from besides the concrete and grabbed her. She took out a pencil she had in her pocket and slashed him across the arm with it._

" _AARRGH! You bitch!" he yelled. Kuki was about to jump over when she felt Ace hit her hard in the side of the head, sending her to the other side of the steps and her torso hung over the railing._

_She tried to get up but the other three pinned her down. "Hurry up man! Get in there!" said the big wide guy._

_"HEL..." Kuki screamed as a hand covered her mouth._

_"Hush little baby, it's time for some lovin'!" said a pale Caucasian one with a gray hoodie over his head._

_She bit down hard on his hand, causing him to give out a scream of pain. "Cut it out you bitch!" said an African-American one, who slapped her across the face. "No one's gonna hear you!" he yelled._

_Kuki continued trying to scream through the fist in her mouth. "You bite down again and we'll cut ya up!" hissed the hooded one. Tears began to fall out of Kuki's eyes as she heard and felt the seat of her pants being cut open. She struggled hard, but they held her down, even banged her head against the steel railing._

_Ace unzipped his pants, he placed his sunglasses over his eyes, and roared like an animal establishing dominance. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turned around only to receive a fist to the face, shattering the sunglasses in half. He fell back slightly but caught himself on the rail. He looked up and saw a blonde boy standing there, seething in anger. "Beatles!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!" Wally demanded._

" _Wally help me!" Kuki yelled as she struggled. Ace's minions didn't really know what to do._

_"What's it look like? Why should you care? Just walk away." Ace said as he approached Wally._

_"_ _The hell I will!" Wally yelled._

_"Then fuck you!" Ace said as he punched Wally in the gut._

_Wally avoided the next punch and grabbed Ace by the shirt. He pulled him down and clobbered him right in the face. He then lifted him up slightly and threw him over the railing into the mud._

_Kuki used this to force herself free, managing to bite the hooded guy's hand again. "You alright?" he asked._

_"Not really." She said, fearfully as four underlings came at them._

_Wally kicked his leg up sending the African-American one flying to the ground. "Take off and get help! I'll deal with these buggers. We got some things to discuss." He said as he decked the hooded guy to the ground._

_He began trading and dodging blows with the big guy, only for the fourth guy to pull a surprise attack again and grab Wally by the arms, holding him while the big guy started using Wally like a punching bag._

_Kuki jumped down the steps, she had had enough. She saw the hooded guy trying to get up so she kicked him right in the face, knocking him out cold. She smashed her fist into the fourth guy's head with all her might, catching him off guard and forcing him to jerk to the left and Wally managed to tear himself free and launch himself into the big guy._

_As Wally wrestled with the big guy Kuki dealt with an attack from black one. He ran at her only for Kuki to jump up into the air and kick him in the face. She landed on her hands, then pushed herself up and landed on her feet._

" _Holy crud! That was amazing!" said Wally as he punched the now head-locked big guy. Kuki blushed. Then the black guy rammed into her again and pinned her to the ground. "Kooks!" Wally cried, accidently letting the big guy go. The big guy sprung up and grabbed Wally, holding him tight and squeezing Wally's skinny but strong frame._

" _Let me go ya bastard!" Wally yelled as he struggled._

_"Hold him Stormey!" yelled Ace as he approached them. Kuki could see from the ground that Ace had something in his hand. He glared at Wally._

" _You fucked with the wrong guy Beatles." Ace hissed._

_"Tell me about it! I don't swing that way and if I did I'd sooner hot glue-gun my dick to a bullet train sooner than fuck you!" Wally said._

_Ace flicked the small item in his hands and a blade came out of it. "Wait a minute Ace, you never said anything about killing somebody! We were just getting some pussy and that's all!" said the black guy, his hold on Kuki softening._

_"Shut up Mark!" Ace yelled._

_Ace went for Wally's face but Wally managed to force Stormey back enough to only get a cut on the cheek. "I said hold him still!" yelled Ace._

_"I'm tryin'! Asshole's tougher than he looks." Said Stormey as he attempted to hold Wally in place._

_"Fine, I'll go for the heart." Ace said as he aimed at Wally's chest._

_At this Mark let Kuki go and Kuki rocketed up and crashed into Ace, knocking him to the ground. Wally took advantage of Stormey's shock to free himself and punch Stormey in the face several times, knocking him out._

_He looked over to see that Kuki had Ace pinned to the ground and was unleashing all her fury on him. Ace looked over and saw his switch blade lying on the ground. He reached for it when a shoe stepped on his hand and stopped him. Ace looked up and saw Wally. Ace growled one last time as Kuki managed to knock him out._

_She looked up and saw Wally who offered his hand to her. "You okay?" he asked her._

_Kuki brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at him. He helped her up and she hugged him._

_"Thank you." She whispered over and over again._

_"Anytime Kooks." He said, gently rubbing his hand down her hair. For a minute they just stood there in the rain, Mark was too confused and didn't know what to do._

" _What the hell happened here?" demanded a voice. The three still conscious teens turned to face the cop who patrolled the area around the school._

54321

Ace had been sent to prison and his cronies were sent to reform school, though Mark got a lighter sentence because he didn't go through with attempting to kill Wally. Wally had stayed after school to get help with homework from one of the nicer teachers. When he was walking out he saw what was happening and jumped in to help her.

For the last several weeks Kuki and Wally had been the talk of the school; the cute, gentle girl and bad boy loner in a relationship? What was this a movie?

They had become good friends in the past few weeks and got to know each other better. Kuki began helping Wally with his homework as he was struggling a lot with stuff like math. She wasn't the best at the hated subject but she was better than he was so she was able to help him out greatly. Since her mom was his dad's superior at work and because his kid had saved her daughter from a rape he got a promotion. Oh did Wally reap the benefits from that.

What weirded her out was that his mom claimed to recognize her. She said she had been over a lot when they were little and that she was sure that her little Wallabee had found his girl. She said that after his thirteenth birthday Wally's friends just seemed to vanish and he seemed to have no recollection of them.

But then came the creepy part

Wally had shown her something one night, about a week ago when she had come over to help him with his homework. He had an entire scrapbook filled with photos of them. Together. Despite the fact that neither of them knew each other before the eighth grade the pictures showed each other at ages ten, nine, eleven, eight, and twelve! Not just them but three other kids as well. There was a bald, somewhat pale boy with sunglasses and a red long sleeved shirt, a boy they both recognized as Hoagie Gilligan who was a good friend to Wally, well really the closet thing Wally had to a best friend since he wasn't very sociable, and an African-American girl who they both recognized as Abigail Lincoln.

Abby Lincoln was a bit of an oddity; she was calm, smart, and cool. But whenever Kuki had tried to talk to her she got nervous and would hurry through what small talk Kuki could get her to engage in, despite the fact that Abby was very sociable with everyone else. Wally had also noticed that whenever he or Hoagie got near her she looked saddened.

Another odd thing was three letters written in bold black marker on the top of the page: KND.

But then came the sad part. At the back of the scrapbook there was a picture of both Kuki and Wally. Kuki had her head on top of his with a big smile, although the sight of how short he used to be did amuse her. The picture was surrounded by a crudely drawn heart and words that said 'Don't Forget Her'.

And then Kuki admitted something to Wally that she hadn't told anybody. She told him that when she woke up the day after her thirteenth birthday she found a note to herself that said simply 'Wally'.

She remembered the conversation they had that night.

" _What does this mean Wally?" she asked, nervous and creeped out._

_"I have no idea, none at all. But I think I'm seein' a pattern; neither of us have much in the way of memories before our thirteenth birthday and we both wanted to remember each other._ _There's something else. Because of the photos I asked Hoagie if he remembered any of this or anything from before he was thirteen. He said that the years between seven and thirteen were all a big blur. He also said that his brother Tommy got uneasy whenever he asked about it." Wally said._

" _That freshmen kid Tommy? Do you think he might know something?" Kuki asked._

_"Yeah. And maybe your sister does too. Does she get nervous whenever you ask her about before you were thirteen?" he asked her._

_Kuki thought about it. "As a matter of fact, yes. Whenever I ask her about who 'Wally' was and if it was you or anything about my childhood she gets all distant and goes off with her boyfriend Sandy." She said._

_"Ain't Sandy a girl's name?" said Wally, confused._

" _Look, Kuki I know that what I'm about to say is crazy. Like somethin' outta the Twilight Zone but hear me out: I think you, me, Hoagie, Abby Lincoln, and this here bald kid..." he said pointing to the hairless child in the picture, "... were a team. Like, I dunno. But something happened on our thirteenth birthdays, like our memories were wiped out." He said._

" _But why? Who would do that?" she asked._

_"No idea." He said._

_"What about your brother? If Tommy and Mushi know something then your little brother might too." She said._

_"I think you're right. I hear him talkin' to mom and dad sometimes about this club he's a part of called Kids Next Door. I think we were a team in this Kids Next Door thing! " He said._ _"But the odd thing, well one odd thing, about it is when he's talkin to mom and dad they can't get 'im to shut up, but when I ask him about it he's quiet and won't talk. And the weirder part is that he's asked for my autograph nearly twenty times."_

_Kuki raised her eyebrow. "Did he say why?" she asked. "Yeah, he claims the kids in his school want my signature because I'm such a good dodge ball player, a great fighter, or the girls think I'm cute.", at that Kuki blushed because she knew the little girls weren't wrong, "But here's the thing; I got a reputation, sure, but I ain't famous, definitely not enough for an autograph. I might not be the tastiest cookie in the jar, but I'm not a moron. Well not anymore anyway." He said._

" _So where is your brother?" Kuki asked._

_"On a big field trip somewhere. Or so he says."_

_"You don't think he's telling the truth?" Kuki asked._

_"Not really. What elementary school field trip lasts two weeks?" Wally asked._

_"None to my knowledge." Kuki agreed._

" _But it does seem weird that some school would take kids out on a field trip with all the weird things happening to kids all over the world the past few weeks." She said, remembering the news reports of children ages seven to twelve showing up with an strange unexplained medical condition. Wait a minute..._

" _Wally... all those kids that were infected with this weird medical thing, notice how all those kids are only seven to twelve?" she asked._

_He looked up at her and nodded. "And something else Kooks, the other day I spoke to one of Joey's school friends. He said there is no field trip." Wally said._

" _So what? Do you think Joey is in on our memory wipe?" she asked._

_"No, he was only a toddler when I turned thirteen. But I think when he joined this Kids Next Door thing he found something out." Wally said._

_They really didn't know what to do. It was incredibly awkward seeing as how Wally had apparently been in love with Kuki and Kuki returned his feelings. She left early that night, as his math packet wasn't due until Friday, so she could collect her feelings about him. Kuki didn't know if she really believed Wally's theory or not, after all it was pretty out there. But there was something that made her take it into careful consideration; an old, worn out orange Rainbow Monkey she had had for the past five years, while she had given a good amount of her beloved childhood toys away, for some reason she refused to part with that one. She didn't know why she loved it so much, she wasn't particularly fond of the color orange, but there was something...special about it. Orange, just like the hoodie Wally always wore._

The bell rang. "Okay, see you tomorrow. Remember next week we'll be watching the movie 'Gettysburg' so get ready to take notes." The teacher said as his students left the room.

Kuki walked to the lunch room and got her food. As usual she wore her green shoulderless long-sleeved shirt and black pants; she wore her long hair down as she always did. She walked over to her mostly empty table. "How's yer day been so far?" asked the voice of Wally as he and Hoagie sat down next to her. Wally wore his sleeveless orange hoodie and his jeans and had his messy blonde hair in a bowl shape that sometimes covered his eyes. Hoagie wore his blue collard button up shirt over his white sleeveless shirt with brown trousers, on his head he had a brown hat that mostly covered his brunette hair and yellow tinted glasses. Hoagie was somewhat overweight but he could run and jump fine enough.

She smiled as her friends sat down. "Man, English was murder today." Hoagie said as he began eating his chips.

"Tell me about it! I can't stand that cruddy 'Catcher in the Rye'! And people think I'm annoying." Wally said.

Kuki giggled, her class had already finished that book and she understood why Wally hated it so much. "How's your Grandma doing? Any better?" she asked Hoagie.

He shook his head. "Still the same grouchy old woman. She's gotten a little worse since Sheldon died, but what's weird about it is she keeps talking about a 'jackass skeleton with the Jamaican accent' letting her live longer to torture her. Makes me wonder if she's finally hit senility. She still can't tell me and Tommy apart." he said to her.

"So on that note, did Tommy come clean yet?" She asked Hoagie. He shook his head.

"Wally's right in thinking he knows way more than he lets on. I'm beginning to think he's doing the same thing to those other freshmen he sits with." Hoagie said, gesturing over to his brother who sat with several other kids named Sonya, Lee, and Paddy.

"You think they had their memories wiped too?" asked Kuki.

"That's a safe bet." Said Hoagie. Wally had let Hoagie in on their theories last week and he quickly joined them in believing that something had happened to their memories. But what really did it was his curiosity of what part Abby played in all of this.

And speaking of Abby...

"Look who's checking us out." Whispered Wally. Kuki and Hoagie glanced up and saw Abby sitting at a table with some of her friends. She was looking at the three with a sad smile, but quickly went back to eating when she saw that they had noticed her.

"Should we try now?" Wally asked.

"No way! If we try to talk to her here we could make a scene." Kuki whispered.

"Well I don't care if we do! She knows something about us and we have to find out." Hoagie

Throughout the week the three had tried various ways to confront her about it, even corner her. But each and every time she managed to avoid them somehow. It was like she could just disappear at will.

"I'm with Hoagie on this." Wally said, eyeing the table where Abby sat.

"Guys, we could all get in a lot of trouble if we harass her out of nowhere..." Kuki said.

She was interrupted by a girl named Kendra, who worked in the office, calling to Wally. "Hey Beatles! You're Wallabee Beatles right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" he asked.

"Your brother is here to see ya, won't call your folks, he wants to see ya. Some girl from his school is here with him." She said. Wally jumped out of his seat

"Be back in a while guys!" he said as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"So Joey finally came back? He's been gone for half a month!" said Hoagie.

"Yeah... he has." Said Kuki. This whole conspiracy was getting more interesting by the day.

54321

"Jen, we're on the roof." Said Hailey over the radio device Jenna had put into her ear. Jenna nodded and took the device out and put it into her pocket. She waited in the office chair in the small conference room off to the side of office section of the school. A kind secretary allowed them to use it since it wasn't being used that day. Jenna had put her hair back into the pony tail style as she found that better to go with in a combat situation, and in this case there would most likely be one.

The door opened and a thin teenager with noticeable muscles stepped in. "Jesus Christ! Joey!" Wally said as he grabbed Joey, hugging him as he lifted him up, Jenna could swear she saw tears on his face. "Thank God you're alright!" Wally said as he hugged his little brother.

"Yeah, I missed you too Wally." Said Joey as he hugged his brother back.

He put Joey down and looked at him harshly. "Where in God's name have you been? And don't say field trip 'cause I don't by that for a second!" he scolded, then his eyes widened. "Holy crud I sound just like mum." Wally said, shocked at the tone of voice he had taken with Joey.

Joey giggled, "Ya do, yeah." Jenna smiled at the brothers' reunion but she cleared her throat to make herself known.

Wally turned to look at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Jenna Sullivan, and I'm a friend of your brothers. It is an honor to meet you, believe me Wally, and what I'm about to say might seem unbelievable but we need your help. And we need it bad." She said.

"Are you part of the Kids Next Door?" Wally asked.

Jenna balked, but regained herself. "Yes, now listen you were..."

"Once part of this Kids Next Door thing?" he asked.

"Yes, do you still remember?" she asked. Had he somehow reclaimed his memory? Wasn't he supposed to be dumb?

"No I don't bloody remember! That's the problem! I got an entire five years of my life a near blank slate and I got a big scrapbook filled with pictures of a team! Two of them I know, one that hides from us, and one kid I've never seen before! So what is it, some kinda cult?" he asked.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that. You see we're a top secret network of kids who fight adult tyranny and fight for kid's rights. You, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan, and Abigail Lincoln were all part of a team led by Nigel Uno. You were all Numbuhs 4, 3, 2, 5, and 1 respectively. When we reach the age of thirteen we are decommissioned and that means we get our memories wiped and we don't remember any thing from our involvement of the KND. Your team was basically the greatest and now we need you back. Our new supreme leader has used a mind control device to brainwash like ninety-five percent of our forces and wants to take over the world and he's working with an evil super soldier who can suck souls and has a bunch of badass weapons and we got an invention to get your memories back. All of yours, so will you help us?" she asked.

Wally looked at her. "All right." He said.

"Wait... seriously? You believe me?" she asked.

"I guess so, weird I've been, well... rediscovering this scrapbook and my relationship with Kuki and Hoagie. I don't know if we can do this whole savin' the world crud, I mean that part's a bit hard to swallow, but getting my memories back would be a big step in the right direction." Wally said.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Said Joey.

"But there's one I don't get; why do you wipe the memories at age thirteen?" he asked.

"Because some of our arch enemies were teenagers and we couldn't risk them turning against us. Believe me I don't like the rule any more than you do. In face if we win this I plan to let you keep the memories." Jenna said.

Wally nodded. "Well alright let's get the others and..."

They heard a secretary screaming outside the room and what sounded like punching and kicking... and hissing.

Her radio buzzed loudly. "Jenna! He's here!"

54321

Abby Lincoln looked away from the people she used to know, she shook her head in frustration as she looked up at the skylight above the cafeteria and saw a shadow across the glass. Like a kid's shadow...

Just then the doors leading to the outside burst open and a giant figure clad in a white suit with a cracked blood red mask with mysterious black goo floating in it. A jock came up to it to confront it, only to receive a fist to the jaw that sent said jock flying and crashing into a table.

Nobody said anything, most were too shocked, confused, and scared to move.

The figure looked right at Abby and pointed at her.

" **Hello my dear...** "

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 


	8. Battle at the High School

**Continuing Transmission...**

Consortium walked toward Abby, walking menacingly and taking out its sword. Another teenager came at him with a fist ready to punch, but Consortium grabbed the fist before it landed and twisted it around, breaking the unlucky teen's arm.   

Abby got out of her seat and started to run out of the room, glancing back, seeing the Consortium staring right at her through that red and black mask.

Teens in the cafeteria were running and trying to get out of the room. A few tried to attack the mysterious white suit figure. A kid grabbed a chair and smashed it against Consortium, but it did not affect it. Consortium grabbed the boy and threw him into the brick wall, knocking him unconscious, discouraging any other would be attackers.

Meanwhile on the roof the eleven kids watched as Consortium rampaged through the cafeteria. "We gotta stop him." Said Roland, taking out his zapper and aiming it at the skylight.

"Blast it open!" cried Spencer as he armed himself with the pole he got from Rushmore. Roland aimed his gun at the glass but Ally stopped him and smiled at him.

"I got this." She said as she took out the P.O.R.T.A.L.

"Didn't Jen tell you not to use that in combat?" Roland pointed out.

"I won't fight with it, I'll just use it for escapes and entrances and stuff." Ally said as she used the gun to open a hole in the window. Karl activated the F.A.L.C.O.N and flew through the hole and flew down with his feat aimed at Consortium.

Before he could land his kick Consortium managed to catch him by the foot. Consortium tossed him up into the air and kicked him over to the shelf filled with trays sending the flat objects flying everywhere.

Ally, Roland, Bianca, Danny, Spencer, Hugh, Tony, Alex, Hailey, and Bucky all jumped down landing on the tables or floor on their feet. Consortium looked at them and let out an inhuman roar but that didn't scare them.

"Yeah! Didn't expect to see us, eh punk?!" Ally shouted, in an attempt to sound badass.

"You're screwed now!" yelled Roland.

"He don't look so tough." Said Tony as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's cave its freaking head in!" yelled Hugh.

" **You are rather violent for children. Oh how I love it! Have at you!** " it yelled as they charged it.

12345

At the office Wally ran out of the room to see a twenty-something woman in a skin tight leather suit, but she appeared to have a tail jutting out from the base of her spine. At the end of the tail was an old baby rattler

She turned to face him and Wally got quite the shock from seeing her head. Her eyes were pure reptile, nearly nothing human about them. From the top and bottom of her jaw two long, pointy fangs glistened. Her hair seemed to go sideways from the head, making it look like a cobra's frill. She was standing over a cowering secretary, too stunned to speak.

Jenna and Joey ran out and saw the odd snake woman. "Rattler! What are you doing here?" Jenna demanded as she took out her zapper and aimed it at her.

"Business Numbuh 7071. And if the picture I got is right that blonde pretty boy there is Numbuh 4." She said, hissing her words out.

Wally stood in front of Jenna and Joey. "I guess I am, what of it?" he asked.

"I got a job to keep you out of the picture, by any means necessary." She hissed as she jumped forward.

Wally got out of the way and Jenna blasted Rattler right in the chest, distracting Rattler long enough for Wally to grab her by the neck and toss her through a glass window leading into the lobby.

"Who is that?" Wally asked.

"Rattler, an enemy of ours. More recent, so you wouldn't have fought her. Come on!" Jenna said as she led Wally and Joey out of the office through the rear entrance.

"Where are we going now?" Joey asked.

"To the lunch room, Consortium is here!" Jenna said as she ran into a hallway.

"He's here?!" cried Joey, he did not want to see that thing again. Last time it took Kaui, who would it take next?

"Who's Consortium?" Wally asked as he ran to keep up with Jenna.

"That super soldier I told you about? That's him." She said.

"And it's after me, Kuki, Hoagie, and Abby right?" he asked, concerned. She nodded as she sped down the long hallways. "Crud." Was all Wally could say.

12345

Hoagie helped Kuki struggle through the panicked crowd. "Hoagie stop! Look at those kids! Where did they come from?!" Kuki cried loudly to be heard over the shouts and screams of the human traffic.

"Dunno and don't care right now!" Hoagie said, he was too concerned with looking for his brother. He saw Sonya, Lee, and Paddy running towards the door they were trying to exit through.

He grabbed Sonya as she tried to run past him causing the girl to give out a yelp, then she noticed who had grabbed her.

"Sonya, where's Tommy?" Hoagie demanded.

"I don't know! When that thing showed up he just vanished!" she said.

Just then a blonde girl was sent flying into a table near them. "Holy crud!" cried Lee as he ran over to the hurt girl, Sonya followed him.

"Is she alright?" Sonya asked.

"I think so." Lee said as he watched the girl force herself up.

The blonde girl opened her eyes and looked at them, forgetting about the fight going on mere fifteen feet away from her. "Sonya? Lee?" she asked. The two young teens looked at each other, confused. How did she know their names?

"Uh... yeah." Said Lee. The girl leaped up and hugged them both.

"I've really missed you." She said. She looked back and saw as Bucky fired on Consortium with his chain gun.

Consortium blasted the fire power at Bucky, causing a chair close to him to explode and caught him off guard. Consortium tried to make its way to Bucky, only for Hugh to jump on its back, wrapping his arm around its neck and began punching the head. Consortium pulled Hugh off of him and threw him into the oncoming charge of Roland, Alex, and Danny.

"Ow!" Moaned Danny as he shoved Hugh off of him.

"Why did we think charging him would work? That was really stupid!" Alex said.

Consortium was blasted dead center of the back by Bianca and a kick in the butt by Ally, sending it falling flat on its face.

As Consortium tried to get up it got a kick in the mask curtsey of Spencer. " **ENOUGH!** " it roared, using the flame powers to send the kids flying all over the cafeteria.

Consortium flew up into the air via jet-boots and took out the rocket launcher, it aimed it at an oven in the back of the kitchen area, which was now deserted due to the fight, and blasted it.

The oven exploded, shrouding the room with smoke and fire. "We have to get out!" yelled Karl as he grabbed Bianca and Danny's hands and led them towards the exit

"Come on!" yelled Kuki as she held the door open. The cafeteria was nearly empty; except for the KND operatives still inside and a few teen stragglers.

A couple of teens ran out of the door, followed by Karl, Bianca, and Danny with Sonya and Lee as they helped Hailey out of the room. Paddy watched in horror as the fire caused another kitchen device, a microwave or something he couldn't tell, to explode. "Crap!" he yelled as he ran over to a fire alarm to pull it down, but he was knocked over by a fleeing teen.

"Watch it!" Paddy shouted. He reached up to pull the fire alarm when a hand stopped him. He looked over to see Tommy in a big, dark indigo hat and cape.

"I got this." Tommy said as he walked pass a protesting Hoagie.

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing?" Hoagie cried.

"Trust me Hoagie! I know what I'm doing." Tommy said as he ran into the inferno.

No one but Hugh noticed Consortium escaping out the side exit and running into a hallway. Hugh silently followed him.

Tommy watched as Roland, Spencer, Ally, and Alex all escaped the room in flames. Tommy took out a device from his pocket and held it up to his face. From the computer in the boomerang like invention he could target all the fire extinguishers in the room.

He touched the screen and threw the boomerang and sent it flying throughout the room. The boomerang hit every single fire extinguisher in the room, dousing the flames.

"That's that." Said Tommy, standing proud on top of a table.

"What are you doin' man! Get gone!" cried Tony as he tugged on Tommy's cape. Tommy decided he was right and jumped down and followed Tony and Bucky out of the room.

The team of KND operatives gathered in the hallway with Kuki, Hoagie, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Paddy, and some other random teen that lay on his back, shocked and scared.

"Would somebody please yell me what the hell just happened?" demanded the shocked teen.

"I second the notion." Muttered Paddy.

"Too complicated." said Roland, he looked to Kuki and Hoagie.

"You must be Kuki Sanban and Hoagie Gilligan." He said, somewhat mixed about them. They certainly didn't look like heroes, but if Ian was right then looks were very deceiving

"You know they are! They look just like Ian said! It is such an honor to meet you both." Said Ally as she took Kuki's hand and shook it gently.

"Okaaayyy..." said Kuki, confused.

"Who's Ian?" Hoagie asked.

Ally's smile turned into a frown, Roland shook his head and said "A friend of ours who had some serious hero worship for you."

"Us? Heroes?" Hoagie said confused. He looked at a smirking Tommy. "Tommy, what's going on?" he asked sternly.

"It's happening! I always knew something so bad would happen to the Kids Next Door, that they'd have no choice but to bring you back!" Tommy cheered.

"What?!" yelled Hoagie.

"No time to explain." Said Danny, hurriedly.

"Guys, where's Hugh?" asked Bianca, looking around and seeing no sign of the dumb kid.

"He didn't." muttered Alex.

"You know he did man, that moron is somewhere in this school tryin to take Consortium on alone." Said Spencer, somewhat annoyed at the fact he didn't try something that crazy.

"Like you'd back down from that." Said Bucky, reloading his chain gun.

"Hey man, I'm crazy but not stupid." Said Spencer, denying that he totally would.

Wally, Jenna, and Joey appeared around a bend and rushed for the group. "Wally!" cried Kuki as she ran to him.

"Kuki, Hoagie, are you guys alright?" Wally asked.

"We're fine, but really lost. What's going on?" Kuki asked.

"Long story, even the short version is long." Said Joey, he really didn't want to have the whole thing explained over and over again.

"Where's Hugh?" Jenna asked.

"Don't know, but we think he went to fight Consortium." Roland reported.

"That freaking idiot." Muttered Jenna

Rattler appeared from the bend and hissed, rattling her rattle and her frill-hair shot out and shook. "Come here you little rodents..." she hissed. Bucky turned with the chain gun, seeing that made Rattler think twice.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Said the random teen, making his way for an exit near the cafeteria. As the teen went through the door a giant figure shoved him out of the way and smashed through the door.

"Hey there brats! Long time no see!" he said, looking directly at the group. He was a tall, blonde man wearing a red and white stripped shirt and jeans and he was unbelievably huge.

"Big Brother? What's the C-Lister villain doing here?" asked Alex aloud.

"I wouldn't say C-Lister, he's more of a D-Lister." Said Bianca.

Alex shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds better..."

"So you punks thing I'm some minor bad guy?! Well after this I won't be." He said threateningly.

The group of six teenagers and thirteen KND operatives stood back to back, ready for a fight. "Where's Numbuh 5?" asked Jenna.

"Who?" asked Kuki as she stood ready to kick and punch and bite as much as she could.

"Abby Lincoln." Wally said, remembering that Jenna had said that Abby was Numbuh 5 in the meeting room.

"Soon as some big white guy came in and started attacking she took off, we don't know if she's inside or out." Hoagie said.

Jenna collected herself, "Here's the plan; Karl, Bianca, Danny you three take care of Big Brother. Hailey and Tony deal with Rattler. Numb..." she corrected herself, knowing that the other two wouldn't know who she was referring to. "Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie look inside for Abby and if you see that big white warrior guy just try and run from him, you know tire him out but don't try to fight it." she said.

"Sorry, that's a no can do." Said Wally, cracking his knuckles.

"Won't even bother trying to stop you Numbuh 4. Tommy," she said, noticing the KND's old ally, "take Paddy, Lee, and Sonya outside and look for Abby, if any other villains come here you four can turn them away." Jenna said.

"Cool by me." Said Lee, taking out his yo-yo and twirling it like a nunchuck.

"What makes you think we can?!" cried Sonya.

"Because you were once KND agents like us." Said Jenna.

"Sonya, if someone tries to hurt you just think of the dark." Hailey suggested, remembering how crazy powerful Sonya used to get when threatened with darkness.

Sonya nodded. "What about the rest of you?" asked Kuki.

"The rest of us are going to fight Consortium." Jenna said.

"Everybody ready?" she asked. There wasn't a definite answer. "Good as I'll get I guess, Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" she shouted and the group split up.

Tommy, Sonya, Lee, and Paddy ran outside, zipping past Big Brother as Bianca kicked upwards hitting the villain right in the chin. Karl and Danny aided her in the attack, tackling and punching Big Brother.

Tony and Hailey jumped at Rattler, Rattler gracefully avoided their attacks and struck at them, but she missed also. Wally led Kuki and Hoagie out of the battle zone and into the depths of the huge High School while Jenna led what remained after Consortium.

12345

Consortium walked down the small access hallway, the school had a few small hallways that went underground and led from one end of the school to the other. Consortium decided that it would have a better chance of attack from afar where they wouldn't expect it.

As it went down the dark hall it heard a door open from behind it. Before it could turn around a forceful slam forced it to the ground. "How'd ya like this?!" Hugh yelled as he resumed whamming Consortium in the head, but also kicking it with his feet.

Consortium howled in annoyance as it reached behind itself and yanked Hugh off and smashed him into the wall. Hugh slid down, avoiding a crushing punch from Consortium. He launched himself between Consortium's legs and turned over and kicked Consortium right into the wall.

Hugh tried to get up and escape but Consortium grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Hugh fell face first into the concrete floor, making his nose bleed. Hugh turned to see Consortium getting up and then kneeling down. "I hope I give you soul diarrhea!" Hugh said defiantly.

" **Charming**." remarked Consortium as he leaned in and harvested Hugh's soul.

12345

"I don't like this." Said Kuki.

"That makes two of us! Wally explain what's happening right now!" demanded Hoagie. Wally sighed, he knew this was going to be one heck of a day. As if school wasn't bad enough now there was a full on sci-fi movie fight going on!

"Alright, from what I can gather the three of us plus Abby Lincoln and that bald kid in the photos used to be in the Kids Nest Door just like we thought, but ya see the KND are really this top secret agency kinda like the Men In Black movies. They fight for kids rights and stuff like that against evil adults. And apparently we used to be the absolute best team there was. We all get our memories wiped when we reach age thirteen and now some evil kid has brainwashed most of these kids and is working with that big white guy you saw to take over the world. These kids helpin' us are survivors, they got something that can get us our memories back and so we can help 'em save the world." Wally told them as he came to a class room door and opened it.

Hoagie and Kuki looked at each other, not sure whether to believe it or not.

Wally looked inside to see the teens that were squatted down in lockdown position, Abby was not in there. The teacher looked at him and said, "Mr. Beatles! What's happening?! We heard noises coming from the lunch room and then Principal Snyder put us on lock down."

"Don't worry Miss.. uh, sorry forgot your name. Just stay hidden or better yet head for the nearest exit. I think things are about to get freaking nasty out here." Wally said as he left the door.

Kuki and Hoagie did the same, checking out the rooms, advising those inside to get out and did not find Abby anywhere among the students.

"So, was Abby our leader or something?" Hoagie asked as he followed Wally down the hall.

"No, the bald kid was."

"But Abby's must be just as important, the white thing seemed to single her out." Kuki pointed out.

That makes him worried, if this Consortium thing is somewhere in this school, Abby could be in a whole world of pain.

12345

Abby Lincoln opened up her locker and stepped inside. Whatever that thing was, when it found her she'd be ready for it.

12345

Bianca jumped over to the left to evade a foot stomp meant for her shoulder. Karl was hovering in the air, thanks to the F.A.L.C.O.N, kicking and strafing Big Brother as much as he could. Danny took out the shocker fork and zapped him right in the small of the back.

Big Brother gave out a screech and turned to Danny. "Come here ya little brat!" he yelled as he grabbed Danny's left arm and hoisted him up.

"Not very smart, are ya?" Danny said as he jabbed the fork into Big Brother's hand.

Big Brother yelled in pain and dropped Danny. Bianca looked over and saw a sign pointing to the auditorium. That gave her an idea...

"Guys! Get him to the auditorium!" she called.

"What are we gonna do there?! Hold an assembly or put on a play?" joked Danny as he avoided a kick from Big Brother.

"Do what she says!" yelled Karl as he flew down and grabbed Big Brother's hair and started pulling him towards the auditorium.

"You can't fool me! Think you'll have better chances in some big room?! Ha!" Big Brother mocked as he struggled to get free.

"Alright, alright. Let's give him some motivation." Said Danny as he went up to the butt of Big Brother and zapped him the shocker fork again.

"OW! You little piece of crap!" Big Brother yelled as he managed to struggle free of Karl's grip.

Danny took off towards the auditorium as Big Brother chased him. "I hope you know what you're doing!" he called to Bianca as he ran out of sight.

"So do I." Bianca muttered as she ran after them with Karl in tow.

12345

Tony yelped as he dodged a tail swipe from Rattler. Rattler grappled with Hailey who was losing the fight in terms of strength. Tony tried to attack Rattler from behind, only to get a rattler to the face, sending him into a door.

"Hold still now, this won't hurt a bit!" Rattler whispered to Hailey as she let go, jumped up in the air and used her right arm, right leg and her tail to hit Hailey in the chest, face, and hip sending her to the ground.

Tony grabbed her tail, but Rattler turned around and charged at him. He avoided her and her fist smashed into a glass window of an empty class room. She pulled her fist out and held up a razor sharp piece of broken glass. "Let's give ya a trim, baldy." She said as she began waving the shard around threateningly.

"I'm already bald! I don't need a haircut." Said Tony as he dodged her slashes over and over again. Hailey got up and took out her Musket and shot the glass out of Rattler's hand

Rattler hissed in pain and whipped her head around and glared at Hailey. Tony ran down the hall out of Rattler's claw range and Hailey followed him, walking backwards as Rattler slithered after them on her feet.

Tony made his way through a door to another hallway and signaled for Hailey to follow him in. As soon as Hailey got inside the door frame Rattler leaped at then, claws forward, ready to slash them apart. Tony swung the metal door forward, smacking the snake woman right in the face.

Rattler fell to the ground writhing and hissing in pain. "Doessss it hurt?" Tony mocked.

"Seriously hiss jokes on a snake villain? You are desperate." Muttered Hailey. Rattler jumped forward and slashed Tony across the chest, ripping the shirt and breaking the skin.

"ARHH!" cried Tony as he fell backwards.

Before Rattler could strike Hailey she blasted the snake right in the head, then kicked her in the face. Rattler lay on the floor, moaning in pain. Hailey went to Tony. "You okay?" she asked, looking at the claw mark. It wasn't a very bad, just scratched that had light streams of blood going down his shirt and chest.

"I'm fine, though I might need a bandage or three." Tony muttered as she helped him up.

"I'll feed you to my boa constrictor for that!" yelled Rattler as she jumped up on the ceiling and began crawling after them.

Hailey and Tony ran down the hall as the snake woman chased them. Hailey looked at a sign saying 'pool' and an arrow pointing down a small narrow passageway. The hallway was a ninety degree angle, the way they came from and another way going straight down with the entrance to the pool near the intersection. "Come on!" she cried as she grabbed Tony's hand and led him down the confined space. Rattler had no problem following them with her slender form and easily slipped into the hallway.

They didn't notice a seventeen year old girl watching them from the other side of the hallway. The girl took out a radio. "Disable the communications, that'll make it harder for them to win. If they do manage to defeat the villains we'll handle these Kids Next Door brats ourselves. But just in case I want you to send out a patrol and capture Sanban, Beatles, and Gilligan." Said the teen as she slinked into the shadows.

12345

Jenna, Roland, Ally, Bucky, Joey, Spencer, and Alex arrived at a hallway leading to the library; in front of the huge two story room was the drained body of Hugh. "That's makes ten of us left." Said Joey.

"We're only one/fifth our original number." Ally said, somewhat sad to see Hugh go.

Alex keeled down and shook his head. "We'll get you back man." He said.

Jenna put her hand on Alex's shoulder and shot him a sympathetic look. "We'll get everyone back." She added.

" **Try and take them back!** " yelled the voices Consortium now possessed.

"We will!" yelled Roland. He looked to Jenna and she nodded. Roland gestured for Bucky and Spencer to follow him in.

Roland hauled himself over the librarian's counter and flipped the light switch on. The lights came on immediately and it seemed that the library was empty. "I don't see anything." Spencer said as he held the pole, ready for a brawl.

"We can't see him, but he can probably see us." Bucky said, watching the ceiling and ledges of the room vigilantly.

Jenna led the others in. "Maybe we should call Silas and get him here, we could use the help." Suggested Ally.

"Good idea." Jenna admitted. She took out her radio; "Come in away ship we need... oh crud." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked.

"My radio is being jammed." Jenna said.

"You know what that means; teens." Said Bucky as he looked down the alleyways of shelves.

"Yeah, they probably think they can give our baddies some help." Agreed Alex.

"Fine then we'll just have to..."

" **Give up.** " Said Consortium's voices. Suddenly the shelves of books began falling into one another, creating a domino effect.

Bucky got out of the way as one fell where he had been standing. Consortium jumped down from the second level, smashing a table as it landed. Ally was right next to it; before she could shoot it grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into a wall of books. Ally braced her head but it wasn't enough to stop the heavy old books from hurting her.

Spencer was about to charge Consortium when Joey grabbed his arm. "I got an idea!" Joey said.

Alex ran over to Ally to help her as Bucky and Jenna, armed with the ice cream gun, opened fire on Consortium. Consortium didn't take it as it used the flame powers to knock both of them down. Consortium made its way to Jenna when Roland tackled it from behind.

"Oh no ya don't ya creep!" he yelled. Consortium turned around to fight Roland. Roland landed a punch in the shoulder, abdomen, and chest areas. He tried to land a punch in the face but Consortium grabbed the fist.

" **Predictable.** " It said, Roland responded by trying to kick it in the crotch area, but Consortium used the free hand to grab Roland's leg. " **You've not improved.** " It said as it hauled him up and tossed him into the counter.

Roland crashed into a swivel chair sideways, knocking it over and he landed uncomfortably on the ground. " **I had hoped you had learned something from our last fight in the forest, but alas.** " It said as it jumped on top of the counter, ready to finish Roland off. " **At least I can end our little quarrel.** "

"What about me?" asked a voice behind Consortium.

" **What...** " Consortium began only to receive a pole to the face.

"About me? Little old me is gonna kick your ass!" cheered Spencer as he began wailing on the suit. Consortium hissed and snarled in annoyance and anger as it began to follow Spencer. "Yeah that's right! Come on big guy, follow the birdie!" Spencer said as he jumped to the right to avoid a ball of fire. Jenna got herself up and made her way over to Roland to make sure he was okay. Bucky loaded up the chain gun, knowing that he had to finish Consortium here or be drained trying.

On the second floor Joey pilled heavy book after heavy book on a cart. His plan was to lure Consortium right in front of the second level and push the cart he was filling up with heavy books to crush him and pin him down. He had blasted off the railing, so now he just hoped that Spencer could do his part of the plan.

"Come on, come on! Is that it? All talk and no fight?!" yelled Spencer as he dodged a punch and jumped to avoid a kick. He did not avoid the next blow.

A punch to the face sent him flying into a bookshelf, knocking it over. Spencer rubbed his head to sooth the pain, but quickly rolled forward to avoid being hit by Consortium's laser rifle.

He rolled over to the other side of the gorge of bookshelves and sprung himself up. Consortium rammed at him, smashing its fist into a shelf, causing it to collapse. "That's right. Just a little farther." Spencer taunted as he walked backwards.

"What's he doing?" Ally asked Alex, both of whom were surprised at Spencer's tactic. Alex looked up and saw Joey.

"It's a trap." Whispered Alex, grinning.

Ally looked and saw Joey and his cart. "Good idea." She muttered.

Spencer got right under the spot where the cart would drop. "Come on man, don'tcha want it?" Spencer said as he glanced up.

Consortium's hand shot out and grabbed Spencer by the neck. " **And now I have you.** " It said.

"The hell you do!" yelled Jenna as she shot Consortium in the hand, the coldness of the ice cream forced it to let Spencer go.

Spencer jumped out of the way and yelled "Now!"

From above Joey pushed the cart over; it fell on top of Consortium, crushing it. "Gotcha you miserable fop!" cheered Spencer.

"Good work you two." Said Jenna as she aimed her gun at the struggling Consortium.

Bucky and Roland came over, both armed and ready. "Okay gang, now let's find out who Consortium really is." Bucky said, jokingly channeling Fred Jones as he keeled down.

He touched the mask and that was the last straw for Consortium. Consortium roared as its fire burst forwards, sending the cart, Bucky, Spencer, and Jenna flying, but Roland managed to stand his ground. He tried to punch Consortium, but again Consortium just grabbed the punch.

Consortium hauled up Roland and threw him up to the second level where Roland collided with Joey and both of them crashed into a table.

Consortium made his way to Bucky, who got up, ready to fight. "Jen, get everyone else outta here. I'll hold big guy off." Bucky said as he readied his gun.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not leaving you." She cried.

"We can't beat it! But I can slow it down long enough for you guys to get out. Take care of Joey, I don't think he'll take losing me well." Bucky said as he opened fire on Consortium, sending it flying into another shelf.

"But..."

"I'll leave when you guys get lost! Now get going!" Bucky yelled at her as he went to fight Consortium. Jenna didn't like this, not one bit, but she knew Bucky was right; this was a fight they couldn't win right now.

"You idiot... okay everyone clear the room!" Jenna yelled to the others.

Spencer wasted no time and quickly left out of the secondary entrance, being sure to pick up his pole before he left. Alex led Ally out of a side entrance that led to a conference room. Jenna moaned in frustration. "No, no! Together! Ah screw it." She said as she left via the main exit, but Joey didn't want to leave.

"What about Bucky?!" he yelled to Roland who was trying to drag him out of the library through the hallway on the second floor.

"He'll be fine! Trust me, if anyone can get away from that thing he can." Roland said, trying to reassure Joey that his friend would be alright.

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Joey asked.

Roland shook his head. "Then we can't let his sacrifice go to waste, now let's go."

Joey nodded, but he looked back one last time. Hoping to get a glimpse of his friend fighting valiantly against the monster known as Consortium. He didn't, all he could hear was punches, grunts, and snarls. Joey submitted to Roland and followed him out of the library.

Below Bucky fought on. He blasted Consortium relentlessly doing untold amounts of damage to the mysterious enemy. "Why won't you stay down?!" Bucky yelled as he ran out of ammo and had to wait for it to recharge.

" **Because I'm always going up.** " Consortium said as it charged at him, smashing into Bucky and causing him to drop the gun and barrel into a column and then fall on his face.

Bucky tried to get up, but felt Consortium gripping his head. It lifted him up and threw him through another shelf. "Crap!" Bucky cried as he impacted the wall of books.

He landed on the ground, books below him and falling on top of him. Bucky got mad. He launched himself through a bookcase and did an action roll and grabbed a chair. He lifted up the chair and tossed it at Consortium. Consortium effortlessly blasted it away with its fire.

This distraction gave Bucky enough time to jump on a table and begin hopping across tables as he finally reached a small bookshelf. He looked over and saw his chain gun. He jumped behind a column to avoid a fire blast form Consortium.

Bucky landed down on the floor and picked up the gun, which was half way recharged. 'It'll have to do.' He thought as he swung around to blast Consortium.

But he never got to as a fire ball hit him in the shoulder. "AHH!" he cried as he dropped the gun again and was slammed into by Consortium.

Consortium had him pinned down on the floor; no matter how hard he struggled Bucky couldn't get free. Consortium leaned down, preparing to harvest Bucky, when the boy bashed his head against Consortium's.

Consortium hissed, but did not feel much pain. " **That didn't go as you planned I expect.** " It said.

Bucky just gritted his teeth in frustration and said "Go to hell!"

" **I've already been there and I must confess; I liked what I saw!** " said Consortium as it harvested him.

12345

Abby came out of the locker armed with a medium sized blaster rifle. If that thing wanted her it was more than welcomed to try. That's right Abigail Lincoln was not decommissioned.

Abby ran down the hallway, she just hoped she wasn't too late and that this wasn't something apocalyptic level bad. But a feeling in her guts told her it was.

12345

Danny was fell into the brick wall and moaned in exhaustion. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Bianca helped Danny up as they both watched Karl battle Big Brother. "You alright?" she asked.

"I'm hurt, but living. You got a plan or something?" he asked.

"You know I do, you and Karl just keep gigantor there busy while I go up on the catwalks, I'm gonna drop a bridge on him." She said, smiling as she ran to the steps that went up the stage.

"Well what does that mean?!" Danny shouted as he watched her take off.

"Just do it!" yelled Bianca as she ran across the stage.

"Hurry up!" called Karl as he was yanked down and whirled around as Big Brother tossed him into the pews.

Danny ran up and jabbed the fork at Big Brother, but this time the brute avoided it and managed to get behind Danny. Danny turned around only to get a fist to the stomach, which caused him to drop the fork. Danny leaned over in pain, allowing Big Brother to grab him by the head and use him like a sword. "Hey! Put me down ya..." Danny began as Big Brother swung him around.

"Hey, I don't remember swords ever talking!" Big Brother laughed.

Karl got up and shook his head to regain his senses. He looked at Big Brother swinging Danny around. Karl pushed a button on the side of the F.A.L.C.O.N and flew at Big Brother. He dodged the human sword and grabbed the shocker fork and flew out of hitting range.

He flew up and took out his guns and began blasting and strafing Big Brother, trying not to hit Danny.

While Karl flew around to keep Big Brother bust, Bianca ran up the old catwalks and took out her zapper. She shot down a sandbag and caught it as it fell. She dragged it over to the middle of the catwalks and left it there as she went to get more sandbags.

Karl flew down and snatched Danny out if Big Brother's grasp. "Hey!" he yelled as he reached up, trying to get Danny back.

"You okay?" Karl asked as he flew to the other side of the auditorium.

"Yeah, just really, really dizzy." Danny said groggily.

Karl handed Danny back the shocker fork. "This yours?" he asked, jokingly.

"Thanks." Danny said as he took it back.

A chair flew right past their heads, nearly hitting them. Danny fell down to the floor as he saw Big Brother ripping out seat after seat from the rows, throwing them all at the two kids.

"Enough is enough!" cried Karl as he launched himself forward. Big Brother caught the kid easily, although he was pushed back a few feet by the force of the impact. He gripped Karl and tossed him into the rafters.

Big Brother laughed in triumph, allowing Danny to sneak up on him. Danny jabbed and prodded Big Brother with the electric fork over and over again. Big Brother jumped back in surprise, trying to get away. "Yeah! You like that big guy? Do ya? Do ya? Huh?! Well guess what? I've got static to spare!" Danny yelled as he zapped Big Brother again.

"You've officially gotten on my nerves!" Big Brother yelled as he grabbed Danny's wrist and squeezed it hard, causing him to drop the fork and scream out in pain. Karl rammed into Big Brother from behind, knocking him over and releasing Danny.

Karl hopped on top of the downed Big Brother and began jumping up and down on him. "Hey! OW! Get offa me!" Big Brother yelled as Karl bounced on him.

From up on the catwalks Bianca carried over a third sandbag and placed it with the other two. She hoped her plan would work.

12345

Kuki ran ahead of Wally and Hoagie, still no sign of Abby or the white thing. "You think they're alright?" she asked Hoagie as he struggled to keep up with her.

"I don't know, I can't really make heads or tails of any of this." Hoagie said.

"I think they'll be fine, they might get hurt but over all they'll come out okay." Wally said, trying to reassure his friends.

They had evacuated about sixteen classrooms so far, making sure that no one got hurt in the battle.

As they came around a corner they were met with five other teens in strange red and black armor. "Halt!" their leader yelled.

Wally skidded to a stop with Kuki and Hoagie. "Oh what now?!" cried Hoagie.

"You three are under arrest for conspiring with the Kids Next Door." Said the leader.

"Conspiring? What's wrong with you?! In case you haven't noticed there are three psychos tearing up the school and those kids are trying to stop them!" Kuki said, trying to reason with these new enemies.

"Like we care! Let these three baddies destroy those lousy kids and we'll deal with you." Said another teen.

"The hell you will." Growled Wally as he lurched forward and knockout the teen who just said that with a mighty punch.

The other four enemy teens aimed their weapons on him, but Kuki jumped up, knocked a ceiling tile up, grabbed the frame and knocked two of the teens down with a kick. She jumped on top of their chests, jumped up again and landed on their faces with both her fists knocking the two teens out. She landed on her feet and she leaned right side up again.

Hoagie grabbed the second teen and rammed him right into a locker, causing said locker to open. Hoagie then jammed the teen inside.

The leader was the only teen left. "Uh... I surrender." He said as he dropped his weapons. Wally, Hoagie, and Kuki all glanced at each other and smiled. All three of them punched the guy into unconsciousness at once.

"You know, maybe we are cut out for this world saving stuff after all." Hoagie said.

"Just because we took down a few punks doesn't mean we're super heroes." Reminded Kuki.

"Either way works for me." Wally said as he went ahead and his two friends followed him.

12345

Outside of the school Sonya ran into Lee. "I can't find her, she might be lost somewhere in the crowd but I can't see Abby, did you?" she asked the quiet boy. He shook his head as a response.

"Darn." She said as Paddy approached them.

"I didn't see her, what are those kids gonna do? The cops are coming." Paddy said, he had heard the sirens from the distance..

"Don't worry. They can handle it." Said the voice of Tommy. The three turned around to see Tommy standing behind them.

"Any luck?" Sonya asked, Tommy shook his head no.

"Where could she be?" Sonya said.

"Don't worry; I think she's still inside. Stay here and get ready for a fight. I'll be right back." Tommy said as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sonya called.

Tommy glanced back at her and smiled. "My lair for some help." He said.

"Cool-ish." Said Lee, not really sure what to make of that.

Not far away from the three young teens, the mysterious teen from earlier watched them and scowled in anger. Another teen approached her. "Captain, we've gotten no word from our scout team, they may have been defeated by the KND. Should we go in?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet, wait for the battle to end. They'll be tired and weak. That's when we'll strike." She said.

The other teen nodded. "As you wish Captain Fanny." He said as he walked away.

12345

Ally and Alex ran for all they were worth as Consortium thundered after them. "You think Bucky made it out?" Ally asked.

"As much as I hope he did, it's pretty freaking unlikely!" Alex said as he glanced to see Consortium right behind them.

Ally shook her head. She saw a trash can coming up so she grabbed it and tossed it at Consortium, who simply destroyed it with a blast of fire.

Alex looked ahead and saw a ninety degree angle corridor. One passageway led to a bathroom, the other to a staircase.

"Split up!" he yelled.

"Are you nuts?! Is Spencer's crazy spreading?" she asked.

"If we split up it'll make it harder for it to get both of us." Alex explained.

Ally knew that made sense, but it was still dangerous. "Take care of yourself." She said as she went into the bathroom.

"You too!" he called as he rushed up the stairs.

Consortium followed Ally, deciding she would be easier prey, into the bathroom. But when it flung the door opened, there was no Ally. It used its fire balls to blow open all the bathroom stalls, but nothing. She was gone.

It hissed in annoyance, but it stopped and looked up at the ceiling, more specifically the air vents. She might have gone in there. It used the flames to roast and singe the ceiling. Multiple tiles fell down, but no Ally. She had just disappeared.

It exited the bathroom to go after Alex, not noticing the head of Ally peaking over the window from outside.

Outside, on the other side of the wall Ally grinned. She had outsmarted it! She rubbed the P.O.R.T.A.L lovingly. "Oh I chose a real winner with you." She said. She walked over to the crowds gathered in front of the school. She hoped Alex would be alright.

12345

Abby ran into the library and took in the devastation. Bookshelves were knocked down, books and paper were scattered everywhere, scorch marks scarred the walls, tables were crushed, and posters were just barley hanging on the walls.

"Oh boy, I got my work cut out for me." Abby whispered to herself

She walked over to inspect the damage and she saw the drained body of Bucky. "Oh my god... please don't be dead." Abby said out loud as she ran over to the body.

She checked his pulse and his heartbeat. She carefully opened the eyelid and saw that wile he was alive; no one was home so to speak. "What is that thing and what did it do to you?" she asked herself.

She let his eyes close again and looked at the chain gun. "Woowee! Now that there's a gun." She said, admiring the weapon. She picked it up and held it steady to get a feel of it.

She glanced down at Bucky's body. "Rest up kid, you've earned it." She said as she ran out of the room, trying to find Consortium, while she noticed the drained body of Hugh.

12345

Tony burst through the locker room door and into the gigantic pool room. Hailey came right behind him and slammed the door and held it as hard as she could to keep Rattler inside the locker room. Tony looked up and saw a balcony like area, an observation deck for swimming evens. This gave him an idea.

"Keep her out! I got an idea." He said as he ran into the pool supply room.

"Keep her busy?! I'm the one who should be..." Hailey didn't get to finish her sentence as Rattler managed to force the door open and slid out.

"I'm gonna enjoy devouring you." Rattler hissed as her mouth unhinged.

Hailey hung back to avoid Rattler's slashing claws. She grabbed a life jacket and smacked Rattler with it, but Rattler grabbed it and ripped it in half. Hailey grabbed a lifesaver and rammed it over Rattler, momentarily trapping her.

Rattler slimmed herself and the round object fell to the tiled floor. Rattler twirled around and used her tail to whack Hailey in the face. "Ah!" Hailey cried as she fell backwards on a bench and she quickly took out her zapper to blast Rattler.

Rattler hopped over to her and smacked the zapper out of her hands and tried to bite her neck, but Hailey moved her head and Rattler ended up with a mouth of metal. Hailey forced Rattler off of her and leaped to the right and grabbed a net on a stick and began to block Rattler's attacks with it.

On the observation deck Tony climbed up the stairs, carrying an ore, a long line of rope, and a pool noodle plus the match he had in his pocket. It might not beat Rattler, but he knew that snakes weren't particularly fond of fire, being cold blooded creatures, so the match would definitely come in handy.

Hailey jabbed and blocked as Rattler just kept coming at her. Rattler grabbed the pool net and threw it into the pool. "No where to run now." She said as she grinned at the cornered Hailey.

Hailey looked up and saw the waving Tony, he held up the rope and signaled for her to lure Rattler over to him. She nodded, this confused Rattler. Rattler made the mistake of glancing over her shoulder to see what Hailey was looking at and got punched in the side of the head by her would be prey.

Hailey ran past Rattler, jumping up to avoid the tail trying to hit her. She dashed over to the underside of the observation deck and stood still as Rattler came at her. "What are you up to?! Wait a minute... where's the..." Rattler felt the rope wrap around her neck and she was lifted off the ground.

Tony pulled with all his strength but couldn't pull her up. "Hailey! Little help would be appreciated!" he yelled. Hailey went to the squirming, struggling body of Rattler and gave it a mighty push that sent her flying into the air in a curved formation.

Tony hauled her over and Rattler was slammed on the bleachers. Rattler cut the ropes off of herself and glared at Tony who now held up an ore as a weapon. She launched herself at him and ducked down to dodge the ore that was aimed for her head. She kicked, but hit the railing instead.

Tony managed to get a good smack in, hitting her in the armpit. Rattler growled in pain as she snatched the ore and swung it around, aiming it at Tony.

She then did something he did not expect her to do; she tossed the ore just slightly behind him, he reached for it, allowing her to slash him across the sides. "OOH!" cried Tony in pain as he swerved around, allowing her to slash him across the chest.

He fell on to the bleachers, she jumped to finish him, but he rolled out of the way and managed to make it over to the pool noodle he had brought up. She leaped for him, only to get the pool toy smacking her in the face.

"Yer getting forty lashes with a wet noodle!" he joked.

She looked at him in confusion, "Wait, it's not wet." Rattler pointed out.

Tony thought for a second, realizing she had a point. "Yeah... that's..." Rattler used this distraction to slash the pool noodle into pieces.

He yelped and avoided a slash meant for his neck. He took out the match and slid it across the steel seats, causing it to spark to life. He held it up and threw it on Rattler, causing her to catch fire.

"AAHHH!" Rattler screamed in pain as she used her tail in an attempt to beat the flames out. Tony jumped over and retrieved the ore. He brought it up and smacked Rattler right in the face, sending her flying over the railing and falling into the poll with a mighty splash.

He sat down, leaning on the seat behind him, trying to ease the pain of the claw marks he got. "Tony are you okay?" Hailey called.

"I'm fine! Little scratched up, but I'm okay. I sent that snake witch flying into the pool! She can drown for all I care." He called as loud as he could. He stopped, "Snakes can't swim right?" he asked.

"Of course snakes can swim you idiot!" Hailey yelled, realizing she was an open target yet again.

Rattler exploded out of the water and collided with Hailey, both of them slid over to the wall.

"For that little trick I'm going to have your friend up there die a slow death from every type of venom and poison known to snake! But first I'm going to have myself a kid sized lunch!" she hissed.

Hailey moved her head to avoid the stabbing claws; she realized that Rattler was aiming for her eyes.

Rattler used her right arm to pin Hailey down by the neck, causing the top of the head to be upside down and facing the wall. Hailey noticed an electricity outlet and that gave her an idea. If water conducts electricity...

Rattler stabbed down again and Hailey managed to grab the clawed hand and force it into the wall's outlet, as she jabbed it in she managed to get out of Rattler's grip.

Rattler screamed in pain as she was zapped and electrocuted by the outlet. Rattler managed to tear herself out but fell to the floor, smoking and twitching.

Hailey covered her nose from the smell of burnt leather combined with crispy snake. "Well I am from Louisiana; guess I have a little Cajun in me." She joked, doing a bad Cajun accent. She looked up at the observation deck to see the injured Tony grinning down at her.

"You alright?" he called.

"Dandy, how 'bout you?" she asked.

"Okay, honestly I'm a mess." Tony said as he gestured to the bleeding claw marks.

Hailey shook her head. "We'll patch you up. We might have to patch everyone up..." she said.

Tony looked at the charred form of Rattler. "She dead?" he asked.

Hailey shook her head. "Just a little shocked that's all." Hailey answered, "Besides, y'know super villains, they never do stay down for very long."

12345

Roland opened a door and gestured for Joey to go in. "Down stairs, now." Roland ordered as Joey ran down the steps. Roland closed the door behind him and followed the younger boy.

As they reached the ground floor Joey opened the door and saw Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie coming towards them. "Wally!" Joey called.

"Joey, you okay?" his older brother asked him as he reached him.

"I'm fine." Joey said.

"Where's the others?" asked Kuki, noticing the absence of the five others that were with Roland and Joey.

Roland spoke up, "We split up to lose Consortium so we're scattered all over the school. What's with this place anyway? Why's it so big?"

"Over funding and a need to show off." Hoagie answered, who then asked "Why can't you just call your friends on you're radios?"

"Can't we're being jammed; we think the teens are trying to help out the baddies." Joey responded.

"Teens?" asked Kuki.

"Evil ones, ones who work for the adults. They might make this more challenging than it already is." Said Roland.

"Good. I love a good challenge." Wally said, pounding his fist into his hand. Roland looked at Numbuh 4, while he was taller than he expected he was almost exactly as Ian had described. Badass, headstrong, seemingly fearless, and caring. He might be stupid, but that had yet to show.

"I'm Roland by the way." Roland said, realizing he had not properly introduced himself.

"Save the intros for latter kid, right now we still gotta find Abby." Wally said as he led the group.

"I know she used to be supreme leader and everythin' but holy crap this girl better be worth all this runnin' around." Said Roland as he followed the three teenagers.

"So do I." said Kuki, unsure herself if Abby Lincoln was worth all this.

12345

In the auditorium Bianca threw the twenty fifth sandbag on the small catwalk section. "That should be enough to put big boy to sleep." She said to herself.

She looked down into the rows of chairs in the auditorium. Karl and Danny were tired and couldn't keep doing this. Currently Big Brother held Danny in a headlock and was trying to bat the flying Karl away.

Bianca held out her zapper and aimed it carefully at Big Brother and fired, scoring a hit in the back.

Big Brother dropped Danny and swung around and saw her. "Come and get me you ugly jerk wad!" she yelled. Big Brother grunted and charged at the stage.

Bianca looked at Karl and preformed some hand signals, instructing him to blast her catwalk off from the others. He nodded and flew at her.

Big Brother climbed up the stage and began to jump up, trying to reach her. Karl blasted the section of Catwalk she was on and Bianca grabbed the railing and braced herself for the fall.

The catwalk fell and Big Brother didn't react fast enough to evade the metal platform as it smashed him and the wooden stage floor gave away to the combined weight and Big Brother fell through the floor.

Karl landed in front of the hole and Danny rushed up to the stage. "Bianca!" he cried, hoping his friend was alright.

"I'm fine." she said. "Just a little shook up, that's all." She said.

She looked down and saw that Big Brother was somehow still conscious.

"You little punks! When I get out of this I'll..."

"Nighty night, sleep tight." Said Bianca as she stomped her foot down on his face, finally knocking him out. "And I hope the bedbugs bite your butt to kingdom come." She said as Danny helped her out of the hole.

"Well, that's that." Karl said as he kicked some dust on the sleeping form of Big Brother. They heard a door open and all three of them turned to see Hailey helping a weakened Tony as they walked in.

"You guys took out Big Brother I see." Hailey said as she let go of Tony and he sat himself into a chair.

"Yeah, he's out of the picture, is Rattler?" asked Bianca.

"Barbecued." Answered Hailey, "But I need to ask you guys something, are your radios working? Ours aren't." she said.

"Let me try." Said Karl as he took his out. He got nothing but the blaring sound of static. "Nothing, mine's kaput." He said, Danny and Bianca tried theirs, only to get the same results.

"Our radios are being jammed, you know what that means." Said Hailey.

"Yeah, either there are some teens in here that want us take out or the Kids Next Door are coming down to finish us off. Either way it's not good." Bianca said.

Hailey glanced at the bleeding Tony. "Tony got scratched up pretty bad, can one of you take him to the ship?" she asked.

"Ja, I can." Said Karl, "But Karl if the teens attack we'll need you." Said Bianca.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick, I'll even bring back recommissioning module." He said as he went over and helped Tony up.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Karl said as he helped Tony out.

"Hailey! Be careful! This is bad; I don't think we can win this one." Tony said.

"Don't talk like that. We will win this. See you on the ship." Hailey said as Karl led Tony out into the sun via the emergency exit.

"What about us?" asked Danny.

"We try our best to help the others, if they made it." Answered Bianca as she headed for the exit.

"Of course they made it! Didn't they?" Danny asked, looking at Hailey for an answer.

She didn't have one to give.

12345

Outside Principal Snyder approached a police captain. "Captain, from what the students have told me, a big guy in a white suit broke into the cafeteria and tried to attack one of our students. Uh.. Miss Abigail Lincoln." He said.

The captain looked at him. "Do you know her whereabouts?" he asked the principal.

"No! And from there it gets worse, a giant and a... snake woman attacked as well. A few students and teachers identified Wallabee Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan, and Kuki Sanban ushering classrooms to safety. And apparently, now I really don't know what to make of this, a bunch of kids came in to fight these three assailants. According to a student they all ranged from the ages of seven to twelve." He finished.

The captain really didn't know what to make of that. Sounded confusing as hell, but if something was in there going after a specific student they had to stop it.

Neither of them noticed an ten year old girl watching them. "Oh great, police interference, just what we need." Ally said in annoyance.

12345

Spencer walked down a hallway that was a side entrance to the gym. He wasn't sure where he was exactly and hadn't seen any trace of the others. He opened a metal door and walked into the gigantic gym. "Jenna? Roland! Alex?! Anyone?!" he called in a hushed voice.

The gym was totally empty. He saw equipment had been left about the floors and the lights had been turned off. He flipped the switch on and looked around, two bleachers, one the normal steel but the one Spencer was closest to was concrete and had two levels. He looked up at the concrete side and saw a familiar face.

Alex sat on the top of the first level of the bleachers, up against the railing. Spencer climbed his way up the steps in excitement, happy to see his friend was alright. "Hey man! You okay? I was so worried about you." Spencer said, but he got no answer.

"What's wrong, tired? That big dick weed run you ragged...Alex?" no response whatsoever.

Spencer got up close and saw that Alex had been drained. "Alex... oh Alex, I'm so sorry man... I... I..." Spencer didn't know what to say. The one guy who would put up with his crazy antics, his best friend, was now gone. Harvested by Consortium.

"It should've been me. Not him!" yelled Spencer; if anyone deserved to be the last survivor of Sector W-6 it was Alex.

" **Don't worry, you'll be joining him as soon as you surrender yourself!** " said the voice of Consortium from above. Before Spencer could even look up the gargantuan enemy jumped down and landed right behind the body of Alex.

Spencer jumped back and did a back flip, landing on his hands, he continued this action, landing on both hands and feet until he finally landed on the marble floor.

He threw his pole up and caught it, bringing it forwards in a battle ready pose. "Bring it!" he yelled.

Consortium hopped down with one giant leap and landed not five feet away from Spencer.

Spencer used the pole to block Consortium's attacks. Eventually Consortium grabbed the pole and tossed it aside. Spencer jumped up and kicked Consortium in the chest, knocking it back a few feet.

Spencer took out his zapper and began blasting Consortium, who didn't seem as pained as it usually did. " **Why do you fight me?** " it asked in Alex's voice, " **The rest of your friends are here. Join them. You don't want to be alone do you?** " it asked, using the combined voices of Hugh, Todd, and Ned to trick him.

"Alone? No. Let you get me? Hell no!" Spencer yelled as he aimed his zapper up and fired at least a dozen times.

Consortium looked up as multiple pieces of the rafters and lights, and other pieces of metal fell from the ceiling. Consortium braced itself as it was covered by the falling debris.

Spencer saw that Consortium was finally pinned down. He grabbed his pole and jumped on top of the wreckage. "This is for Alex!" he yelled as he clobbered Consortium across the chest, "This is for Todd, Hugh, and Ned!" he yelled as he hit him again. "This is for me!" he screamed in a rush of adrenaline as he smacked Consortium again.

"This is for Ian!" he yelled as he hit Consortium once more. "This is for everyone you've sucked up!" Spencer yelled as he brought to pole downward in a stabbing motion, penetrating Consortium's chest plate.

Consortium let out a scream of pain and agony, the likes of which was inhuman and unlike any animal on earth. Spencer resisted the urge to cover his ears as he pulled his pole out. He brought it up once more and aimed it at Consortium's mask.

"And this is for the KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Spencer screamed as he impaled his enemy's head on a pole, finally killing it.

Spencer got down and began cackling like a madman. He had done it; he had avenged his teammates and everyone else. "Guess I'm the hero of this story." He said.

" **Not quite.** " Said the all too familiar voice of Consortium. Spencer looked back and his jaw dropped in shock and horror as Consortium used the fire power to blow the wreckage off of itself. It stood up, with the pole still rammed through its head. It grabbed the pole and gently pulled it out.

An unmistakable hole now marred the blood red mask, as the odd black substance somehow still floated around, seemingly blocking up the hole. It threw the pole to the gym door, where it shattered the glass and fell on the other side of the floor

"You gotta be fucking kidding." Said Spencer.

Consortium rushed at him but Spencer leaped out of the way and grabbed a dodge ball net and hauled it up to smack Consortium with it. "Nice trick, guess you're not human!" Spencer said as he fought on.

" **Very perceptive.** " Snarked Consortium as he blocked the sack filled with balls. "You ever seen 'Friday the 13th?" Spencer asked as he struck again, "They got this big motherfucker on there called Jason!" he yelled as he hit Consortium in the mask again.

"You ever consider a career in acting? If they ever make another one they should call you to play him!" Spencer yelled as he hauled the sack up, only for Consortium to catch it and tear it away from him.

It tossed the sack near the doors and grabbed Spencer, who tried to get away. Spencer made an odd sound as it began sucking his soul out. A mixture of laughter and screaming. Ally was right: Spencer was crazy.

12345

Jenna walked out of a workout room; she didn't know where the others had gone, the communications had stopped working and to top it all off she hadn't the slightest clue where Consortium was.

She heard a sound that was a mixture of laughter and screaming. It sounded familiar. 'Spencer!' she thought. She rushed down the hallway and found a set of three wooden doors, leading to the gymnasium.

She forced the doors opened and held out her ice cream gun. She looked ahead and saw the drained body of Spencer. She quickly went over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. She was satisfied; he was hurt, but not too much. She looked up at the bleachers and saw Alex's harvested body strewn on top of a seat.

She shook her head. It had gotten Hugh, Alex, Spencer, and she was sure it had gotten Bucky. Now of the original Consortium Hunters there were only seven left. What was she thinking? She should have made everyone stick together, not scatter about this overly-large high school. It was her fault. All her fault. 'Man I'm a crappy leader.' She thought.

She heard a loud sound behind her; she whirled around just in time to dodge a punch from Consortium, who had jumped down from the rafters. She aimed her gun up and blasted it right in the hip. She rolled to miss his fist that was attempting to smash her head in. She noticed the giant hole in the mask and the cracked glass that just barley held together.

She jumped up in the air and twirled around and kicked it in the chest, sending it crashing into the half-time bench.

It got ready to shoot balls of fire at her, but she grabbed its hands and aimed them up at the ceiling, causing it to blast the rafters.

Consortium fought free of her hands and jumped up, curling into a ball and landing on its feet behind her. She went to attack but it grabbed her, punched her and forced the ice cream gun out of her hands, and lifted her up. It punched her three times and tossed her into the concrete bleachers.

Jenna was thrown against the concrete steps of the gymnasium. She tried to crawl up backwards but she was discouraged from going any higher when Consortium's fire blast caused a plastic seating to explode. She looked up and growled as it approached her with the fire blazing in its hands.

" **You fought well child, especially for a girl.** " It said as it slowly stalked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she glanced over and saw something in the isle of the seats; a janitor's tool box, left behind in the chaos. She slowly reached for it, managing to grab it with her middle finger and drag it over as Consortium answered her question.

" **In my day women were subservient to men and that appears to have changed**." It said as it stood above her.

"Wow, you're old AND over the top evil." She said as she reached inside the box and grabbed a hammer. "Like, you're just trying way too hard to make me hate you." She said as she readied to strike it, waiting for it to get close enough.

It laughed at her, the voices of the friends it had drained laughing at her as well. " **Your spirit and fortitude is to be admired,** " it said in Johnny's voice, " **But now child, you are alone.** " It said in Ash's voice. " **With Ryan at my side and you and your friends out of the way we will rule this planet.** " Said the voice of Emma. " **We command a great, powerful army that will slaughter all who oppose us,** " said the voice of Ryoka, " **young or old.** " Said the voice of Kevin, monotone. All these voices were stoic and without the personality or usual tones of the kids he had taken. It pulled up its leg and smashed it down on her stomach, causing her to scream in pain. " **But first you die.** " It said in Kaui's voice, this time sounding disturbingly cheerful. It leaned in close as it stepped on her chest, causing her to groan in pain as it said in the voice of Travis; " **Don't worry; I'll take good care of your friends! I'll harvest them and then I'll destroy their bodies, so even if I am defeated they will die with me. But first you die, just like Ian!** " it said, relishing this moment, hoping to make it last.

Jenna let out a scream of defiance and brought the hammer up and shattered the mask into hundreds of red and black shards. It jumped back in pain and shock, roaring in pain and agony. Jenna saw her ice cream gun on the floor and jumped for it. She picked it up and fed the ammo count on the side; fourteen, just enough to do some damage. She didn't care to look at its true face; she just needed to hurt it.

"You'll never harm another one of my friends as long as I live!" she yelled as she shot it. The first time in the shoulder, the second time right in the center of the chest, third, fourth, fifth, sixth times in the legs, seventh time in the elbow, eight and ninth time in the groin, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth times in the upper chest, thirteenth time in the back as it tried to turn around. The suit snarled and shivered, pained by the cold.

Jenna got up, bleeding and weak, but she had to finish this. The final shout would be right in the face. "Get up!" she yelled, "I want you to see what's coming!" as she kicked it in the back as it tried to get up to face her.

Its head turned around and she saw its... his face. She saw who he was. "T-that's not possible you're dead!" she cried as she dropped the gun in shock.

She didn't really understand how or why, but she knew what she saw. The face, the eyes, it was just like the pictures and how Ian described it.

Consortium was Grandfather.

He rose up, proud and angry. " **Oh no my dear, I'm very much alive. So alive. You on the other hand...** " he said as its hands caught ablaze. She turned to run only to receive a tug in the back of the head. He hoisted her up in his blazing hand and threw her back into the concrete steps.

Jenna opened her eyes and knew that her ponytailed hair was on fire. She saw the tool box again and took out some scissors and amputated her scarlet locks, letting them fall to the floor and burn to ash.

She tried to get up only to receive a punch to the face that send blood flying out of her mouth and nose. Grandfather picked her up by the neck. " **...you're dead.** " He said.

Jenna spat the blood in her mouth at him. "Fuck you." She snarled. He tossed her through the wooden doors twenty meters away. She crashed against the hard brick wall. "Guess I really ticked him off." She muttered to herself.

She looked up and felt a hard, flat object slam on top of her legs and cause her to scream once more. She saw one of the doors had been ripped off its hinges and slammed on her legs. She was trapped and she could do anything but accept her fate.

Jenna watched as he approached her. " **I am going to eviscerate you child. Yes. Oh the wonderful red, red oil that will pour from your body will serve as paint for my armor. Your head will be a trophy on my wall. Your body will be crucified as a reminder to all who attempt to resist me of what happens when I am angered. And you have angered me greatly Jenna.** " He said.

He stomped on her already hurting legs and looked right into her eyes.

" **And now you will pay for it with your life.** "

As he set his hands on fire and prepared to finish her off he was blasted in the side. He turned around to see a figure holding Bucky's chain gun. That figure was Abigail Lincoln.

"Remember me?" she asked.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist! That you probably saw coming from a mile away.


	9. Recommissioned

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

 

Abby blasted Grandfather once again. " **Gah!** " he cried, he then charged at her. Abby hopped on top of a vending machine and kicked Grandfather in the chest, sending him crashing through the doors.

Abby jumped down and opened fire, unleashing everything she had, blasting him to the far end of the gymnasium.

Abby walked over to Jenna and dropped the gun so she could help the injured girl. She heaved the heavy piece of wood out of the way and keeled down and grabbed Jenna's hand.

"You okay girl?" Abby asked.

Jenna weakly looked up and blinked. "You're... you're Numbuh..."

"5. That's right." Abby said, smiling as she helped the redhead girl up, allowing her to lean on Abby for support. Abby didn't know what, but she felt like she knew this girl from somewhere.

"Who are you?" Abby asked as she helped Jenna back into the gym so she could set her down on the bleachers.

"My name is Jenna, what about Grandfather? He could get up again..."

"I'll take care of him." Abby said as she walked over to the out cold body of Grandfather and blasted him once again. She aimed up at the rafters and fired, causing debris and wreckage to fall on him once again, repeating what Spencer had done.

"Okay girl, he'll be out of it for now. So, you mind tellin' me what the hell is going on?" Abby asked.

"Later, I see you somehow remember, how is that?" Jenna asked, completely confused as to how Abigail Lincoln remembered.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell ya is secret. Some of us are allowed to keep our memories when we reach thirteen, but only a select few. And the worst part about it is we can't let our old teammates know." Abby said. Jenna nodded, amazed. What was going on? Who decided who kept their memories?

"I spoke to Numbuh 4 and he doesn't remember and it doesn't look like Numbuhs 2 and 3 don't either. So..."

"Yes. I argued with the higher ups, hell I've been trying my damndest not to tell 'em about the KND outright. Do you understand how hard that is Jenna? To be around people you loved for years, and then they get their memories taken away and you can't tell them. I've kept away from them, despite how hard it was. For five years I've had to see Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally all grow up and change. Well, they haven't changed that much." She said smiling.

"If it makes you feel any better, Wally pretty much figured out the memory erasing and relations to the Kids Next Door part." Jenna said, smiling.

Abby smirked. "Wally used to be the dumbest fool in the KND. Not anymore I guess." She said, "Now please tell me what's going on? I lost touch with my contacts in the KND a few days ago so I've been out of the loop so to speak."

"Numbuh 1 Billion turned out to be evil, his mind reader turned out to be a brain washing thing. We've been on the run and we came to get you and bring you guys back. We got the recommissioning module and everything on our ship." Jenna said.

Abby nodded. "Good thinking, even though your coming here bought yourself a heap of trouble." Abby said, gesturing to the bodies of Alex and Spencer as well as the rubble. "Cost you four of your boys." Abby said.

"Wait, four?" Jenna asked, just now noticing Bucky's chain gun. "Oh Bucky." She said, burying her face in her hands. "I should've made him leave with me." She said. Abby understood what the girl meant.

"He stayed behind to fight while you and the rest got away, right?" she asked. Jenna nodded. "Don't feel bad, that's a very common way of getting hit bad, I should know since I did it often enough." Abby said, remembering her early KND days when she would rush headlong into things and got scolded by Cree for being so foolhardy.

"What's Grandfather doin' here? How is he even alive? I heard he was dead? Is he that big soul sucking things my contacts had heard rumors about?" Abby asked Jenna. Jenna nodded briefly.

"I don't know how he's back but I'm sending him back wherever the hell he came from. Help me up, I want to end Grandfather personally." Jenna said.

"You don't wanna do that, trust me." Abby said, not helping Jenna get up.

"You don't understand! This isn't about Bucky or the others. My friend... the boy I loved was killed by Grandfather." Jenna said.

Abby's eyes widened slightly, surprise that it would go this far already, but stood her ground. "Jen, trust me, killing Grandfather won't bring your boyfriend back." Abby said.

"No, but it might bring the others back." Jenna said.

"You don't know that." Abby pointed out.

"Well you don't know that it won't!" Jenna shouted, glaring at Abby.

"Don't get smart with me." Abby said, not backing down. "For all we know Grandfather might be the only ones who can release the souls of your friends and killing him might trap them forever." she argued, trying to reason with the furious girl.

"But what if killing him will free them?" Jenna asked.

"What if you're wrong?" Abby asked.

"Then I'm wrong!" shouted Jenna.

Jenna stopped herself. What in god's name did she just say? Was she really risking the lives of Travis, Ryoka, Johnny, Bucky, Ash, Emma, Todd, Sean, and everyone else just to get revenge on Grandfather? On this Consortium entity he had created?

What was she becoming?

She looked down ashamed. She sounded like some stupid angsty teenager.

Abby looked at her sympathetically. She keeled down and put her arms on Jenna's shoulders.

"Girl, I know you want revenge but trust me; revenge is the most pointless cause you can have. Trust me, how'd you think my relationship with my own sister had been since my big push on the teens?" asked Abby.

Jenna honestly didn't. She looked at her. "Does Cree remember?" she asked.

"I don't know. She let's on like she doesn't, but I think she does." Abby said.

Grandfather awoke and saw that the two adolescent girls still talking. He ignited his fire.

He blasted the scrap metal off of his body and rose up.

Abby saw him getting up and quickly grabbed Jenna. "Come on girl, we gotta go, we gotta go now!" she said as she helped the girl to the doors.

" **You will not escape from me! Both of you will suffer and die! You will both BURN!** " yelled Grandfather as he began following them, the black mass of skin now seemingly covered his face completely.

Just then a small, blunt force hit him in the back of the head. Grandfather, face now shrouded by the blackness, turned to see Joey and Wally both armed with the dodge balls from the net Spencer had used and Roland now holding a large piece of the pole that belonged to Spencer.

"You got hit mate so get on the sidelines." Said Wally as he held his ball up, ready to throw.

"He don't play by the rules Wally, I say we teach 'im a lesson." Said Joey.

Joey and Wally gave it their all, pelting Consortium with ball after ball, aiming specifically for the head. Consortium snarled and lunged after them, leaving Abby and Jenna behind.

Wally ran, leading Joey and Roland towards the main entrance of the school. He saw Hoagie and Kuki standing near it. "Come on! The cops are here!" called Hoagie.

"Good! Let them play with this bastard!" said Wally as he grabbed both of their arms and pulled them along to the doors.

Wally and the others were met with a bunch of cops, armed with pistol and rifles. "You kids okay?" asked an officer.

"Yeah, but that thing that attacked the school is right behind us, you gotta stop it!" said Kuki.

The officer nodded. "Alright kids, get behind the line and we'll take this guy down." He said. As the group of five went behind the cops Consortium exploded out of the doors, roaring like an animal.

On the other side of the gym Abby helped Jenna down a long hallway to a bus entrance. "We're almost out kid, hang on." Abby said as she helped the limping girl along. She heard several pairs of feet running behind her.

"Jenna!" called the voice of Bianca.

"These your friends?" Abby asked her, Jenna nodded.

"Jenna are you alright?" Danny asked as he saw the wounds she sported.

"I'm pretty banged up, but not dying. Where's Karl and Tony?"

"Tony got clawed up pretty bad by Rattler so Karl took him back to the ship while he gets the recommissioning module... oh my god it is her." Answered Bianca, just now noticing that the famous Abigail Lincoln was standing a few feet away from her. "Oh my god, you're Numbuh 5." She said, slightly in awe.

"Yeah, that's me. I sure am popular today." Abby said sarcastically.

"Listen kids, Jenna here got beat up and she'll need medical help. I don't think she'll be running track anytime soon, so help me get her out of here." Abby said. Hailey nodded and put Jenna's other arm behind her neck and held her as she helped Numbuh 5 carry her out.

Outside the cops were stunned, they didn't know what to do. This wasn't exactly some student gone crazy that could be easily discouraged with a few guns pointed at him, no. This was like some super secret soldier from a government conspiracy movie.

Consortium smashed his fist down on the sidewalk, sending a small wall of fire that forced some of the cops in front to jump back.

"Screw this. Fire!" ordered the captain. The ten cops in front fired their guns, blasting Consortium with bullets. Consortium braced himself while he pushed a button on his grappling gauntlet.

He fired the hook out, grabbing one of the cops in the shoulder. Consortium then swung him to the left, clobbering all the other cops in the way and knocking them on the ground.

A cop jumped up on the short brick wall that flanked the entrance and jumped at Consortium, only to be caught and flung into the bushes.

Another, far bigger and muscular, cop rushed at Consortium, smashing it in the chest with his bare fists. Consortium traded blows with the cop, when the cop attempted to kick Consortium grabbed him in the stomach and forced his fist inward.

The big cop gave out a loud grunt of pain and Consortium threw him into the glass doors. The remaining cops collected themselves and resumed attacking Consortium, who used fire balls to fight them.

An older cop, wielding a shotgun ran up and whammed Consortium in the shoulder with the butt of the gun. Consortium hissed and grabbed the gun from the old cop and threw it somewhere in the parking lot. He picked the old cop up and tossed onto the hood of a car while the cop's torso broke the windshield glass.

Consortium began blitzing up every cop that came at him with the fire balls, and then saw a cop car speeding right at him. Consortium waited until it was a mere two feet away and then it jumped up and smashed down on the hood, sending the car flying to the roof.

Consortium saw that more cops were coming; snipers were taking positions on the stands of the football field in the front, a SWAT van was coming, everything was going to be thrown at him. Time to get serious and show these youngsters who their master is.

He took out his rocket launcher and fired at an empty cop car, causing it to explode. He then swung around and blasted another cop car near a fire hydrant and it burst into fire and smoke and caused a powerful column of water to shoot out from the ground.

He then felt a bullet hit him in the abdomen; he turned to see a young cop taking refuge behind a car. Consortium aimed up and fired the grappler up again and he snagged a lamppost and pulled it down. It obliterated the roof of the car and sent the cop out of hiding and Consortium blasted him, sending him out cold on the pavement.

Consortium felt the bullets from a sniper rifle hitting him and the general area around him. He stomped down on a manhole cover and it spun up to him and he grabbed it. He tossed it like a Frisbee into the support beams of the bleachers. He then used the rocket launcher to weaken the other side and finally finished it off by sending a huge ball of fire at the stands, completely destroying it and sending cops flying, breaking bones and ribs as they landed.

Consortium smirked behind his black veil and sent another ball of fire at the school sign on the field next to the road, causing it to burst into flames.

Nine cops charge at him, they had had enough. Consortium crouched down and as the first cop got within reach he sprung up and grabbed the unlucky cop and flung him into a metal support beam, breaking his nose.

Consortium jumped in the air and kicked two other cops in the chins, sending them both down. Consortium landed and barreled into a heavy set cop, flinging him into a mailbox. He turned around and punched a cop trying to sneak up on him right in the face.

He then whipped out the laser rifle and shot three of the remaining cops down. The last one immediately retreated, only to get a laser blast in the back.

The captain hid behind a car with another cop. "Where the hell is the SWAT team? Or that damn helicopter?!" he ranted as he helplessly watched this mysterious being devastate his men.

"I see the SWAT team!" yelled the cop next to him, only to give away his position and get a shot in the chest via Consortium's laser rifle.

Consortium saw the large, black, box shaped vehicle speeding towards him through the clear lane of the drop off area of the school parking lot. Consortium let out a small laugh as he took out the rocket launcher once more and blasted the wheel, causing the tire filled with air to explode and send the van flying into the school.

It crashed through the windows of the office area and there it stayed with the rear doors hanging high in the air. Consortium roared in victory. He then felt bullets swarming around him; he looked up and saw a helicopter blasting him, so he was forced to take cover behind a tree.

54321

Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Roland, and Joey watched in amazement at the fight going on. "If this wasn't so terrifying it would be totally badass." Wally muttered, resisting the urge to help the cops.

"How can we save the world with that thing after us?" Said Kuki as she watched in terror.

"Guys!" called Ally as she led Sonya, Lee, and Paddy to them.

"Good to see you're okay, where's Alex?" asked Roland.

"We split up to lose Consortium; I don't know what happened to him." Ally explained.

"Sonya, where's my brother?" Hoagie asked.

"He ran off, just like last time!" she said.

"He's serious about the whole 'I work alone' crud." Said Lee, deadpanned.

"Tell me about it, look, over there it's Abby." Said Hoagie as he saw Abby and Hailey carrying Jenna out of the school's side exits with Bianca and Danny following them.

The two groups went up to them and watched as they placed Jenna gently on the ground. "What happened?" asked Ally as she knelled down to inspect Jenna's injuries.

"Consortium got me bad." she noticed Ally looking at her head, obviously seeing her change in hairstyle.

"Nice haircut." Ally said.

"Thanks I though I could use a trim, but that's not all. I've found out who Consortium is." Jenna said, catching everyone's attention.

"Who?" asked Bianca, eagerly.

"Grandfather." Jenna answered.

"Grandfather?!" cried Ally. "Damn." Muttered Roland, "This is not happening." Whispered Bianca in horror.

"Who?" asked Kuki, not understanding the cause for alarm.

"Trust me, he's bad freaking news!" said Danny.

"Let's get to the ship, we can't stay here." Said Hailey.

"No way, we stay and fight." Said Abby.

"Are you insane?! We need to leave now!" cried Danny.

"No. Look at that thing! If we don't stop it, it will kill somebody." Said Abby.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Jenna.

"Hoagie?" Abby asked.

"Me?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah, you're the smart one." She said, hoping the crazy smart, bad joke living boy she used to know was still there.

Hoagie looked behind him and saw the tennis court off to the side of the school. A net with poles holding it in place...

"I've got it!" he cheered.

"That's the Numbuh 2 I know and love." Said Abby, smiling at him.

"You bet...wait a minute; love?! Where did that come from..."

"THE PLAN!" everyone yelled.

"Uh, right I uh.., okay Kuki, Sonya, Paddy, and... you" he said pointing at Ally, "are going to the tennis court over there, you'll bend the poles backward so they'll point up into the sky. Abby, Wally, and most of you kids will stay here and keep that thingy busy. Joey and me will go get a car with a winch and Joey will throw the cable to one of you and someone will have to hook it onto Grandfather, or whoever he is. I'll drive the car back to the tennis court, Kuki and the others will lift up the net and allow the truck to get under and you'll let it down so that Grandfather will be in the net. I'll drive back and then we can cut the cable and the net will send him flying like a slingshot and he'll go flying! That should finish him off." Hoagie said, instinctively lowering his head as he heard an explosion.

"Might work." Said Roland nodding.

"Aren't you forgetting that Consor- Grandfather has the jet boots?" asked Bianca.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of those boots." Said Abby as she loaded up her blaster.

"What about me? I don't think I can fight like this." Jenna said, pointing to her damaged legs.

"Stay here and stay safe." Abby said.

"Here, use this." Said Ally as she handed Jenna her zapper.

"If you can get a shot at him take it." Ally said, smiling at her commander.

"Thanks Ally." Jenna said as she propped herself up against a bench.

Wally glanced over and saw the old cop's shotgun. He walked over and picked it up. "So, we just gonna stand around twiddling our thumbs or are we gonna kick some ass?" he asked as he pumped the shotgun.

Kuki walked over to him. "Be careful." She said.

"Sure." He said nodding.

"No, you have to promise me you'll be safe." She said sternly, looking him in they eye. He looked right back.

"I promise." He said.

"Thank you." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah get a move on you two star crossed lovers." Abby said, ushering Wally away.

"Lovers?!" they both cried in unison.

"Yep, you two definitely gots it bad." Abby said, smirking in amusement.

"You guys ready to fight?" Abby asked Bianca, Danny, Lee, and Hailey. Danny took out the shocker fork.

"Like we have a choice." He said, not even trying to hide his fear. Bianca took out two zappers and Hailey armed herself with a Splanker, while Lee was armed with only his yo-yo.

"Take care of yourself Lee." Sonya said, looking at her friend concerned.

"I'll be cool. Swear it." He said as he swung his yo-yo up and down.

"Good luck to everyone." Abby said as she led her group for the hopefully final battle with Consortium. As Kuki led Ally, Sonya, and Paddy to the tennis court while Hoagie and Joey searched for a car with a winch.

54321

Consortium dashed away as the rain of bullets as he his behind another tree, letting the piece of lumber absorb the bullets. He took out the sword and waited for the bullets to stop. These weren't like the cereal, lasers, or pieces of wood. They were seriously painful, going through his body with searing pain. Once they did he jumped out behind the tree and activated the jet boots and flew up at the chopper.

He flew up to the blades and used the sword to slice the propeller off of the helicopter falling to the ground and the blades spinning to the ground, stabbing into the grass of the football field, sending dirt flying into the air.

Consortium put away his sword and turned to see a news van had parked and the camera had just been set up, with an Asian newscaster, watching in horror. Consortium approached her and shoved her out of the way and looked right into the camera.

" **People of Earth; be you young or old, we want you to observe and learn. This is just the beginning of the end of your world. You will all bow to us. And all who defy us will be annihilated.** " said Consortium, with proud and without doubt that he would win.

"I doubt that!" yelled the captain, Consortium turned around and was hit dead center in the chest by a big bowie knife. Consortium yanked out the knife and dropped it and stared at the police captain.

The captain smirked as he held up his AK-47. "You've got no idea how long I've waited to use these things." He said. Before he could even pull the trigger a fire ball hit him in the chest and he was knocked to the ground.

Consortium made his way to the downed captain, intending to kill the man on live television to show the world just how serious his declaration was. But an explosion hit him in the head, blowing him sideways. An explosion from a marble. Consortium looked and saw the charge of three teens and four kids rushing at him.

"Get him!" yelled Hailey.

"We're gonna freaking die!" cried Danny but he ran, regardless of his fears. Hailey jumped up, launching herself forward with her foot out ready to kick. She landed Consortium right in the head, but he grabbed her foot. She landed a few feet away and before Consortium could strike back a yo-yo wrapped around his legs and caused him to trip over.

He landed with a thud on the pavement and was turned around by a hand. Consortium saw Wallabee Beatles get on top of him and begin hitting him punch after punch. "So, you're the creep that's been tryin' to hurt Joey, eh?" Wally said as he punched him once more. Consortium grabbed Wally and threw him off.

Consortium burned the strings of the yo-yo and got up, only to be blasted over and over again by Abby and Bianca.

He dropped down, supporting himself with his arms only to get kicked in the face by Lee. The kick forced Consortium up and he was met with an uppercut from Wally, who took out the shotgun and blasted Consortium in the chest.

Consortium fell backwards, reeling in pain. It didn't kill him, seeing as how he wasn't even human, but it still was unbearably painful. It left a huge, gaping hole in his chest plate. He snarled, " **Oh you will pay for that with your life!** " he hissed.

Danny jumped on his back and began stabbing Consortium in neck with the shocker fork. "Here buddy, have a few jolts on me!" Danny said as he jabbed Consortium once more. Bianca stood nearby, shooting both her zappers at Consortium's torso with Abby aiding her in blasting him. Consortium grabbed Danny and threw him into Bianca, knocking both of them on the pavement.

Roland charged Consortium, holding what was left of Spencer's pole like he was about to pole-vault over Consortium, but instead he rammed the pole into him, impaling Consortium through the torso.

Consortium screamed in pain as he span around, using the protruding pole to wham Roland in the face. Consortium grabbed the pole to pull it out, but was knocked over by Abby with a mighty combination of kicking and punching.

Consortium landed on his back and the pole went out of the chest from the force of the ground. Abby blasted him in the legs; Consortium did a sweeping kick, knocking Abby off of her feet and onto the pavement.

Abby began to crawl away from Consortium as he rose up. Hailey tried a sneak attack, only to get a fist to the face. Hailey fell to the ground and then kicked upwards, hitting Consortium in the back and then Lee tackled Consortium, only to have Consortium snatch him out of the air by wrapping his arms around Lee's chest and tossing him away.

Abby reclaimed her blaster and blasted Consortium, but Consortium used the power of fire to blast it out of her hands. "AH!" Abby screamed in pain.

Wally ran at Consortium, but he didn't dodge the punch Consortium threw at him. Wally caught the next one and tried to force the fist down but it failed and Consortium whacked Wally in the jaw, knocking him backwards and knocking the gun away.

Consortium saw Danny and Bianca getting up and quickly used the fire to blast them down. " **Unless any of you brats want to be incinerated, stay down!** " yelled Consortium. Roland didn't take the warning and tried to attack Consortium once more.

Consortium grabbed Roland and growled. " **You just don't learn do you?** " he said as the tossed Roland onto a lamp pole. Roland wrapped his arms around the pole to keep himself from falling, but he felt a heat beneath him and the pole leaned forward and the top of pole smashed into a car, throwing Roland down on the ground.

Abby got up and kicked Consortium, but Consortium caught her leg and pulled it downward. Abby cried out in pain as she fell down wards. Consortium threw a punch at Abby; she caught it only to scream in pain. The force of the blow delivered a horrific pain in her already burnt hand.

She used her other leg to kick Consortium, but as her leg went down Consortium stomped his foot down on top of hers. She cried out as Consortium pinned her down, she struggled to get free as it stared her down.

" **Time to die girl.** " He said. As he tried to drain her a large heavy text book hit him in the head. Consortium glanced up and saw Principal Snyder, armed with another text book ready to throw.

"Get away from my student." He said. Consortium got off of Abby and grabbed the middle age man and put him in a headlock and smashed his head into the side of a car.

Consortium let go of the body and it slumped to the ground. Consortium turned and saw Abby running for it. He began to chase her, only to receive a blast to the side from Bianca who had gotten back up.

" **So that's how you want to play it.** " He snarled as he charged her.

54321

"I see a car with the cable thing!" Joey called to Hoagie as he led the teen over to the medium sized pickup truck. "It's called a winch." Hoagie said as he ran over to it.

Hoagie ran up to the window and saw a jock teen he knew as Trent sitting in the front seat, watching the fight from afar. "Trent! Open the door now! We need to use your car!" Hoagie cried. Trent rolled down the window, giving a strange look at Hoagie.

"What are you Gilligan? Crazy, an idiot, or both?! I'm not giving you my car!" he yelled.

Joey glared up; he wasn't tall enough to reach the window of the car. "Hoagie life me up." He said.

"Why?" Hoagie asked.

"Just do it, I'll get him to cooperate." Joey said.

Hoagie shrugged and lifted up the small boy, who pointed his zapper at Trent. "Okay teen boy! Either you give us the car or I blast my way in and we'll take it by force! Either way is good for me!" said Joey.

Trent's eyes went wide and he held up his keys. "Its yours." He said as he handed the keys to Hoagie.

Over at the tennis court Kuki and Paddy climbed on top of the poles holding the stretched net out and began to jerk the poles backwards and Ally and Sonya tried to push and pull the poles down.

Kuki looked to the school, trying to see if she could get a glimpse of the fight, but didn't see Wally or this mysterious Consortium or Grandfather was he was dangerous. That much she could tell by what it did to those poor cops.

Kuki wasn't the smartest girl in the world, but she was one of the most caring people. Period. And she hoped to god that Wally and everyone else would be alright.

Her thoughts were jerked away from her as the pole she was on finally fell slightly backwards.

54321

Consortium was pelted over and over again by the small explosives orbs thrown at him by Hailey. Small bursts of explosions and fire scattered around him like rain dropping into puddles.

Consortium braced himself; it didn't hurt too much because of the heat which was a natural part of Grandfather, but he didn't prepare himself for another hard hitting blast in the chest from the shotgun courtesy of Wally.

The slam from the bullet sent him flying into a small car and he fell down face first on the ground.

" **Alright. Now I'm mad.** " He said as he used a fire blast to send both Wally and Hailey flying out of view.

He turned the sound of footsteps behind him and blasted both Bianca and Danny down. And then felt a kick in the back. He turned to fight Lee who landed several fast punches in the chest and face area.

"You burned up one of my favorite yo-yos ya jerk." Lee said as he ducked from a punch and clasped both his fists together and smashed them into Consortium's abdomen. Consortium grabbed Lee and pulled him up by the shoulders and held him so that they were face to face.

" **Do I look like I care?** " Consortium asked as he bashed Lee's forehead against his own and was about toss him aside when he saw Roland running at him. Consortium threw Lee into the oncoming Roland.

Roland was thrown down, his head banging hard on the pavement. "I sense a recurring theme here." He muttered as he tried to push Lee off of him.

As Consortium continued walking to find Abby he soon found that his search was over as the African-American girl met him head on, with gloves now covering her burnt hands, wielding her blaster.

" **Facing me head on. Admirable.** " He said as he stretched out his fingers, ready to fight.

"You bet I am. One question; why you so interested in me? Last time you were stirring up trouble we never even talked to one another." She said, not understanding the sudden interest in her.

" **My ally, you will come to know him as your other master, wants you and your friends out of the playing field permanently and I agree with him. If you are allowed to go unchecked it could be disastrous for us. Last time I was defeated by Nigel Uno because I didn't pay any attention to him period! If he hadn't disappeared I'd kill him myself without a second thought.** " Consortium said as his hands caught fire ready to fight.

Abby glared at her enemy with nothing but intense hatred. "Ooo you're gonna regret that baby. I'm gonna kick your ass!" she yelled as she immediately blasted Consortium, but he easily withstood the hit.

Abby dodged a fire ball aimed for her chest. She jumped on top of a car and avoided several other fire blasts being shot at her. She jumped off and took another shot at him, managing to hit him.

Consortium whipped out the laser rifle and returned her fire. Abby was knocked down on the ground after taking a hit to the shoulder. She rolled to miss the blasts Consortium was shooting at her. She sprung up and blasted Consortium again; she briefly glanced up and saw a huge flying shape coming at them.

"Innkommende!" Karl yelled as he flew down, smashing Consortium into a car a dozen meters away. He looked at Abby and beamed. "You're Numbuh 5! I need to..."

"She knows!" said Bianca as she used her opportunity to blast Consortium's jet boots, destroying his ability to fly.

" **GGRAAH!** " yelled Consortium as he jumped up and delivered a fist straight to Bianca's belly, knocking the wind out of her. He whirled around and blasted a car behind Abby and Karl, causing it to burst into flames.

Karl rushed forward, using the wings of the F.A.L.C.O.N's wings as improvised arm guards. He threw karate-esque chops on Consortium, hitting him over and over again. "Du gar ned!" Karl screamed. Consortium grabbed his 'wings' and hauled him over his head and slammed him into the hood of the car.

"Hey Grandpa! Forget me?!" yelled the voice of Jenna. Consortium saw the injured girl propping herself up against a car, bringing her gun up and aiming it at him.

" **Never have. Never will.** "

"Does she have a death wish?" Abby whispered to herself as she rushed at Grandfather, ready to attack. She was backhanded and knocked down to the ground. Consortium immediately turned around and blasted down an oncoming Roland and Hailey.

He felt a few small blasts from Bianca, he simply swung around and set the car she was taking cover behind ablaze, causing her to find new refuge.

Consortium backhanded a charging Lee, all the while taking shots from Jenna, barley feeling them anymore now that he was so used to the pain.

He suddenly felt a painful electric shock in his foot. He looked down and saw a crawling Danny jabbing him in the foot with the shocker fork. Consortium swung his other foot around and kicked Danny off of him, causing Danny to drop the fork. Consortium picked the fork up and burned it. He dropped it in front of Danny and kicked the down boy one last time. Danny picked up the remains of the fork, somewhat mournfully. He looked over as he heard the sounds of tire screeching and saw a medium sized pickup truck park near by.

Consortium was finally face to face with Jenna, he smacked the gun out of her and she glared at him. "Just get this over with Grandfather." She said.

" **Oh no! I'm saving you for last dear girl.** " He said as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. " **I'll kill you, but only after we've won. I'll force you to watch every single one of your friends be harvested and every single living thing on this planet will become one with Ryan and myself mentally. Only then, when you truly understand how helpless and inferior you are will you be granted the mercy of death.** " He said.

"Man, you sure do love the sound of your own voice." She said, disgusted and annoyed with her enemy.

"He sure does." Said the voice of Wally. There was a gunshot and a scream of pain as Jenna fell to the ground. She looked up to see that Wally used the shotgun to shoot off Consortium's left hand. It was shot off from the elbow.

She looked at the lower arm that had landed in her lap. "Oh gross." she muttered.

"Come 'ere." Said Wally as he dropped the shotgun and lifted up his arms and formed fists. "Let's settle this like men." He said.

" **I'd prefer to settle it by simply killing you and be done with it.** " Consortium snarled as he did something unexpected.

From the stump of his elbow a new hand, one made of fire, emerged. Wally's eyes widened in amazement but he didn't back down.

Consortium picked Wally up by the neck like he did with Jenna and lifted his hand made of flames up. " **Any last words before I burn off your flesh?** " he asked.

Wally smirked that cocky smirk of his. "Yeah, actually I do." Wally said as he suddenly put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a hook attached to a cable and wrapped it around Consortium's neck and hooked it up to the rocket launcher's hanger. "For someone so damn old you're pretty gullible." Wally said as he tore himself free and ran to the pickup truck and slid on top of the hood. "Go now!" he yelled to Hoagie in the driver's seat.

"You got it!" Hoagie cried as he floored his foot on the gas pedal and began driving backwards, dragging a struggling Consortium with him.

Abby helped Jenna up and looked at her disapprovingly. "Girl, you coulda gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"I wasn't. It was a heat of the moment kinda deal. I saw you guys were getting your butts royally handed to you so I decided to intervene. I really pissed him off when I shattered his mask so I knew he'd want me." She said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Just be grateful I've done crazy things too or I would kick your butt myself if it wasn't already kicked." Abby said.

"She remembers?" asked a confused Karl.

"Yeah bird boy I do and I'll explain later. Who's the grand entrance guy?" Abby asked.

"Karl, another rebel." Answered Hailey.

"Do you have the module?" asked Bianca.

Karl smiled at her. "You know I do!" he said as he turned around and pushed a button on the top side of the F.A.L.C.O.N and a small compartment in the back end of the invention opened up, revealing the module.

"Good, now let's just hope Numbuh 2's plan works." Said Jenna. Lee got up and took out another yo-yo.

"I thought Consortium burned that." Said Danny.

"Nah, I got like two or three stored in my pocket for emergencies." Lee answered

Danny looked down and picked up the charred remains of the shocker fork. "I'm totally getting Numbuh 2 to fix this." He muttered.

54321

Hoagie looked out the rear window as he steered the car through the crowded parking lot. "Guys! He's getting out a sword to cut the line! What do I do?!" called Wally, who was holding on for dear life.

"Oh crud, uh, use this!" yelled Joey as he tossed Wally a zapper.

Wally caught it and eyed it. "Does this even work? It looks like it's made up of plastic." He said.

"Just shoot!" yelled both Hoagie and Joey.

"Okay." Wally muttered, very unsure. He aimed carefully at the sword in the remaining hand of Consortium, the fire hand had disappeared due to lack of concentration, and shot. He hid Consortium in the elbow as he raised the arm up preparing to cut the cable.

Wally hit the hand, forcing Consortium to drop the sword and fall back, being dragged on the rough ground as they went off road.

Kuki looked over and saw the pickup truck bounding towards them. "They're coming! Lift up the net." She called to Paddy who assisted her in pulling up the net.

Hoagie drove the truck through the fence, obliterating the section they tore through, and sped towards the net. "Net's up." Said Hoagie, relieved that Kuki had came through like he knew she would.

He drove under the net and Joey yelled to Kuki "Drop it!" Kuki nodded and let go as did Paddy. The net caught Consortium and was stretched back like a giant slingshot, just like Hoagie predicted.

He drove back about sixty or so feet, as long as the net could stretch. "Shoot the line Wally!" he called.

Wally jumped off the hood and went to the rope right out of Consortium's reach. He aimed the gun and looked at Consortium and smiled.

"In the words of John McClane: Yippee-Ki-Yay Motherfucker." Wally said as he shot the cable.

Consortium went flying through the air, screaming and roaring as he disappeared from view.

Hoagie opened the door and stepped out. "Now that wasn't such a chore now was it?" he joked.

"What do you know? You didn't have to fight the freaking thing!" said Wally.

"You were awesome Wally!" Joey cheered.

"Was I really?" Wally asked, faking innocence.

"I'll say! Especially the part with the Yippee-Ki..."

"Heh ha ha... uh listen Joey, don't ever say that until you reach eighteen and even then never say it around mom." He said, fearing his mother's ferocious temper.

"But Wally you ain't eighteen yet..."

"Don't question me!" he scolded.

"Your brother's right. That was pretty awesome." Said Kuki said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Kooks." He said, trying to hide his own blush.

"Oh brother." Muttered Joey.

"Nice work guys." Said Abby as she arrived with Karl, Bianca, who helped Jenna get there with Danny assisting, Hailey, Lee, and Roland following her.

Jenna looked down and saw Consortium's sword. "Hey Roland! Grab that sword for me will ya." She asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because he wrecked my blade so I'll take his as a replacement." She explained. Roland shrugged and he grabbed it from off the ground.

"I honestly can't believe that worked." Said Paddy in amazement.

"Believe it mate, times are a changing." said Roland.

"You got that right..." Abby began.

"Uh guys, don't look now but I think we just drew ourselves a crowd." Said Ally pointing to the huge groups of students, teachers, cops, and civilians that looked at them, completely in awe of the fight they had just won.

Abby noticed a redhead girl coming up in the crowd, flanked by several other teens. They were all scowling. Abby got a quick glimpse of the girl's arm, with a gauntlet on the wrist.

"Quick. Hoagie, Kuki, Wally I want all of you to look into this box." Abby said as she took the recommissioning module and pointed it at her three friends.

"That's the thing that will give us our memories back, right?" asked Kuki. Abby nodded.

"That's right. Just look into it, all three of ya." She said. Hoagie leaned in, then Kuki, and finally Wally. "Gonna warn ya though; I think you might get a little bit of a future shock kinda deal when you mix newer memories with the old." Abby warned as she quickly activated the module.

Hoagie Gilligan remembered. He remembered the fight with Granma Stuffum, the rivalry with Ace, the Tube-a-thon, the battle with the Cheese Shogun, a gigantic mini-golf match, turning a skunk into a cyborg, fighting a soda addicted hypocrite, finding out his grandmother and her friends used tapioca pudding to turn into teenagers, getting turned into a teenage early, hiding out with the Amish KND sector, uncovering Nurse Claiborne's sick pinkeye operation, solving mysteries during an important dinner, watching an epic dodge ball fight, getting knocked out by Lizzie's terrible pie, his little brother's ultimate sacrifice, his crush on Cree, fighting hoards of nerd zombies, being attacked by organized clowns, and so much more.

Kuki Sanban remembered. She remembered the island of real Rainbow Monkeys, a brat named Sandy trying to force her to marry him, getting attacked by Knightbrace, making a stand against the lice, adopting a skunk she dubbed Bradley, saving Wally from the Crazy Old Cat Lady, taking down Chester's evil feeding kids to sharks plan, getting dragged down into a hamster underworld, her little sister betraying her, seeing a future version of Wally from a female ruled dystopia, meeting the unloved RAMON-4 and teaching him what it was like to be loved, performing on stage during a huge battle, nearly destroying Christmas only to be stopped by Wally, becoming seemingly stranded on a planet of Rainbow Monkeys, a retirement home for her beloved toys, gaining pyrokinetic powers, discovering Nigel when he had been turned into an adult, battling a psychic student, and Wally's confession and gift to her.

Wallabee Beatles remembered. He remembered trying to stop a rocket full of annoying girls from being sent to Pluto, his encounter on Bully Island, the nugget mines, the shipment of pianos, the giant Rainbow Monkey Kong creature that only knew how to love, being sent to an all girl school, trying to save Kuki from Sandy, Kuki saving him from the Crazy Old Cat Lady, fighting off a ton of villains in a movie theater, going crazy from hunger on a sea of asparagus, fighting a gang of gum themed cowboys, helping Abby fight were-dogs, wining a trick or treat bet, accidentally eating a deadly brussel sprout, sneaking into Numbuh 86's slumber party, overcoming his fear of the water to face an evil version of himself from an alternate reality, the whole idiotic moon incident, battling an army of safety robots, forcing some villains to compete in a bowling tournament, thinking that Kuki's onstage relationship with the DCFDTL was real, discovering his father's tragic involvement in the bully fights, the vase-ball games, having the allergic reaction to coconuts in the undersea base, and his confession to Kuki.

They remembered everything.

They did not move. They simply stood with faces that were hodgepodges of happiness, anger, sorrow, fear, love, and overwhelming nostalgia combined all at once.

They all looked at their old friend, Abigail Lincoln; they didn't move or change their facial expressions.

"Guys, I know you're probably angry at me for not telling you and for my whole keeping distance act but I want you to know that I'm..." she didn't get to finish before she was glomped in a bear hug from Hoagie.

"No need to apologize Abby." He said, tears now dripping from his eyes.

Before she could hug him back Kuki and Wally also took hold of her as well. "I..I r-r-remember everything!" Kuki said as she squeezed her old friend tight.

"I don't care if ya tried to hide from us; all I care about is that we're back together." Wally said as he didn't even try to hide the tears of joy.

Abby began to cry with them. "Thank you." Was all she said. As they parted Kuki and Wally looked to each other.

"Wally, what you said to me on that day. Did you..." Wally simply hugged her tight; none of them were paying attention to the sinister group of teens had stopped, reconsidering their attack now that Sector V had been recommissioned.

Kuki nuzzled her head into Wally's. "I love you." Wally said in the silly voice of Mr. Huggykins.

Kuki pulled back, tears streaming form her eyes. "Say it again." She said.

"I love you." He said in his own voice, loud and clear and he kissed her deeply and passionately

"Oh my god! I knew it!" cheered a gossip girl from the crowd.

"So you finally admit it? No hiding or foolin'? You do love Kuki?" asked Abby, smirking at her two friends' technical second reunion.

Wally turned to her and smiled. "Yer damn right I love her!" he said, yelling it to get his point across to the whole school, if not the entire population of the planet.

"A very touching reunion Abigail." Said the all too familiar form of Fanny Fulbright formally known as Numbuh 86.

She stood in front of a dozen or so teen ninjas, all of them were activating a redesigned version of the Battle Ready Armor. Fanny flicked her wrist and a long, sharp hook shot out of the gauntlet while the other teens activated all lasers and rockets the B.R.A had to offer and pointed it at the group of teens and kids.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Ally, more annoyed and disgusted than threatened.

"Yeah that's her alright; Numbuh 86." Said Bianca.

"I WAS Numbuh 86! Then I turned thirteen and these snot nosed brats tried to wipe my mind!" the Irish girl howled.

"And you deserved it more than anyone else, ya banshee!" insulted Wally.

"Oh, I'm going to split you from your gullet to your groin for that Beatles!" she screamed.

"Fanny!" yelled Paddy, getting in-between the two groups, "What is going on?!" he demanded.

"Shut up and get behind me Paddy." She ordered.

"Not until you explain what's going..." he didn't finish his sentence as he was blasted in the arm with a needle. Paddy fell to the grass, limp and unconscious.

"Paddy!" cried Sonya, she rushed forward to help her friend but was stopped by Hailey.

"I'm sorry Sonya, but don't worry! Numbuh 86 won't hurt him, he's her brother." She said, trying to reassure her old teachers that all would be fine.

"What did you do to him?!" yelled Sonya in fury.

"Nothing dangerous, just a little sleeping drug. It'll make him all the more easier to handle." She said. "That's just cold." Said Lee.

"Yes I am. Now the rest of you stay where you are or we'll blast you into oblivion!" Fanny yelled.

"No way, we got you outnumbered." Said Karl.

Some of the enemy teens laughed. "Outnumbered? Maybe but we have you outgunned!" yelled Fanny's second in command.

"Oh really?" asked a voice seemingly from nowhere.

"What the..." began Fanny, she looked up and saw the shape of a ship appearing in thin air like magic.

The away ship had one of the turrets aimed at them, manned by Silas, with the ramp in the back opened, with a bandaged Tony greeting the crew, as it landed.

"Put the weapons down or we will create a new ditch where you're standing!" ordered the voice of Sanjay from a loudspeaker attached to the bridge.

"We'll take our chances!" yelled Fanny, not really caring if another battle took place.

She heard the sounds of guns cocking behind her. "I'd step down if I were you young lady." Said the voice of the police captain.

Fanny turned to see what officers that could stand were now aiming there guns at her. "Put the weapons down." Ordered the captain.

Fanny saw no alternative. She let her arms fall to her side and she signaled to her team to do the same.

The police captain approached the strange group of kids who had defeated the mysterious attacker and nodded to them. "Nice work kids, you really kicked that thing's ass. Now what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"You're better off not knowing man, and if we win this I'll be sure and let you know." Abby said as she made her way to the ship.

Suddenly Fanny's arm sprung up and she rushed at the captain, taking him by surprise and knocking him down on the ground, Fanny stood on his back, her hook around his throat.

Bianca, Ally, Roland, and Joey all aimed their guns at her. "You just don't quit do you?" asked Kuki.

"I never do Sanban. You know the old saying; life's a bitch." Fanny said.

"Then you and life must be best of friends." Abby shot.

Fanny growled. "Keep joking Lincoln! I'll slit this cop's throat!" she yelled.

"Put your weapons down." Ordered Abby and Jenna together, and their teammates reluctantly did as they were told.

"You'll go to jail for this." The cop snarled.

"As if I care! Everything's changing copper." Said Fanny, as she looked up to the sky.

Abby looked up and saw about five or six teen battle cruisers, made up of flying aircraft carriers and battleships and seven fighters approaching the school area. Students and teachers alike began to run away from the area.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Jenna, hopefully.

"Hope for a miracle." Abby said.

And as if on cue one of the teen battle ships was riddled with explosives. Everyone looked up and saw an entire battalion's worth of KND ships heading right at the school area.

"You psychic?" Danny asked Abby. "Nope, if I was I'd know if we'd get out of here or not. Everyone on the ship NOW!" Abby yelled.

Everyone piled into the vehicle bay of the ship. "Step lively please! Emergency exits located there and there, in extremely likely case of crash landing feel free to kiss your bum goodbye." Tony said as everyone ran on board.

Bianca went to the intercom and said into it "Sanjay everyone's in!" and with that the ship began to lift off.

"You're not getting away!" screamed Fanny as she fired her hoot and it embedded itself into the rear wall of the vehicle bay.

"Yikes!" cried Hoagie, as the hook nearly hit him. The ramp closed; squishing the cable in between the ramp and ceiling.

"To the bridge!" cried Jenna as Danny and Bianca helped her out of the bay and Ally ran to the infirmary dragging Tony along to inspect his and everyone else's injuries.

"Come on." Abby said to Hoagie as she followed Bianca, Jenna, and Danny out of the room.

"Hey, uh come on guys, we should go to a safer area like right now." Hailey said as she ushered Joey and a dazzled Lee and Sonya to the living room area, leaving Roland, Kuki, Wally, and Karl alone in the bay.

"What do we do?" Wally asked.

"Well with Miss Sunshine hanging on I'd say we're about to get a few followers." Said Kuki as she heard the sounds of jet engines close behind them.

"Sanjay, activate the cloaking device!" called Bianca.

"Cloaking device?! They finally perfected it?" asked Hoagie.

"No way, far, far from perfection... is that Numbuh 2?" Sanjay asked.

"In the flesh!" Hoagie said proudly.

Sanjay beamed, he was finally going to work with one of his idols. "There's an upside to this after all!" he said as he pushed a button and engaged the ship's cloaking device.

Outside the ship Fanny used her jetpack to keep herself steady as she used the radio in her helmet to contact the three four fighters behind her.

"I'll serve as the marker for the ship, you blast it!" she ordered them.

"Yes Commander." They all said as they flew faster to catch up.

The turret Silas was in turned around and let out a barrage of heavy fire that managed to hit one of the four pursuing fighters.

He kept firing, but got no further hits. "Blast it! These guys are good pilots, we're gonna need help up here." He muttered.

Just then a small, sleek, dark blue aircraft came out of nowhere. It was shaped like a motorcycle, but a cockpit and engine where there should have been wheels and wings protruding from the sides. The cockpit opened revealing Tommy.

"My turn!" he said as he activated his parachute, he flew out of the aircraft and the fighters flew right past him, allowing him to use his custom blasters to blast two of them right in the engines, bringing them both down.

Silas swerved his turret around and blasted the last remaining fighter in the nose of the ship, sending it in a nose dive down to the land below.

Tommy was caught in midair by his small ship and he flew at the away ship.

Fanny struggled to climb up. She couldn't lose here. Not now! She was so close to getting her revenge on the four of the six people she hated most. Just then the ramp opened revealing Roland with the sword.

"Have a nice flight." He said as he brought the heavy blade down on the cable, cutting it.

Fanny fell out of sight into the clouds below.

Tommy flew in and parked it perfectly against the wall with a loud bump.

"Nice entrance." Said Wally.

"Thanks, I learned from the best." Tommy said getting off his vehicle.

Below them Fanny fell and fell far. She activated her jet boots and flew down to a freeway below. She flew under a pole where stoplights hung from and spun on it until she stood on top, perfectly balanced.

She saw a KND ship coming toward her. She growled in frustration and fired on the ship with the rockets she had in her jetpack, firing three to bring it down.

The ship crashed into the road, tearing up the tarmac.

Fanny sighed, her frustration temporarily spent she took out her radio on her left wrist. "The mission was a failure." She reported.

A voice from the other end of the line spoke back to her. "So I see on the news. You've failed me yet again Fanny. Most unsatisfying." Said the voice.

"But Master..."

"Silence! Salvage what ships are still flying and get the hell out. We'll deal with our old friends later." The voice said.

Fanny bowed her head in submission. "Yes Master." She said without defiance. She cut the communications.

54321

On the away ship Sanjay sat at the pilot's seat with Jenna sitting in the captain's chair with Abby and Hoagie standing around, preferring not to sit in situations like this. Bianca and Danny sat at computer terminals, happy to be doling something relatively calm.

"Jen, when you guys flung Consortium in the air we saw it and I tracked him! Well technically I calculated and predicted the how's and where's of the thrust pattern and I got his location and we're not far from it, in fact we're right in front of it." Sanjay said as he pointed out the window.

Abby looked out to see Consortium lying in a small field of tall grass, weakened and barley moving.

"Is it hurt?" Jenna asked Abby.

"You bet it is." Abby said, impressed by the damage they had dealt Grandfather.

"Sanjay, activate the ice cannons and blast the thing back to the ice age!" Jenna ordered.

"Gladly!" Sanjay responded as he pressed a button and the sounds of gears whirring beneath them sounded off.

"Give it all you got, don't hold back." Abby said.

"Wasn't planning on it." Sanjay said as he pulled the trigger.

On the ground Consortium moved as fast as he could as the blast of the ice send him flying, he collided with the second blast as it froze his arm.

Consortium took eleven more blast before the final one hit. Grandfather managed to get out one last scream of pain and horror as he was frozen solid.

"We sure put him on ice." Hoagie joked.

"Oh man! And I though Tony was bad!" cried Sanjay as he face palmed.

"Yeah, no disrespect Numbuh 2, but that was just lame." Said Jenna, shaking her head.

"Bad." Said Danny with Bianca nodding in agreement.

"Well I thought it was funny." Said Hoagie, a little embarrassed.

"I did too." Said Abby as she hugged him from behind.

Hoagie blushed. "Y-you do?" he asked.

"Not really. But I did missed those stupid jokes of yours." She said as she hugged him tighter.

A call from the PA rang out. "Hey Abby, we lost Fanny and those teens and guess who showed up to help us?" said the voice of Kuki.

"Yeah I'll give ya one guess: 'I work alone.'" Laughed Wally.

"I don't do that stupid thing anymore!" said Tommy's voice.

"Sorry mate, but it's your most memorable quality." Said Wally. Hoagie went over to the PA.

"Tommy are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned.

"No Hoagie I'm fine, just saved your butts is all." He muttered.

"Yeah, he gets more and more like you by the year!" laughed Abby.

"Sanjay get us out of here." Jenna said.

"Where to?' he asked.

"I got an idea. Go to these coordinates." Abby said as she punched some numbers down into a computer. When the location came up on screen it was revealed to be a college.

"A university? What's there?" asked Bianca.

"Numbuh 362." Abby said.

"How do you know she's there?" asked Jenna.

"I've kept track of most of us, just in case something big might happen. Turns out my instincts were dead on." Abby answered.

"That sounds like something Numbuh 1 would do." Hoagie said, grinning.

"Well what can I say? Our leader left one hell of an impression on me." Abby said.

"He left a little something with all of us." Hoagie said.

Abby turned to Jenna. "Okay, we'll recommission Sonya and Lee, and then you'll tell us what's going on in full detail. I don't want to go flying blind into something this huge, got me?" she asked.

"Crystal clear. Just let Ally patch me up first, Bianca you have control of the bridge until further notice." Said Jenna as Danny helped her off the bridge.

Abby motioned for Hoagie to follow her, "Come on Hoagie, we got some memories to defog." She said as she led him off the bridge.

54321

Joey sat alone off to the corner of the living room. The loss of Bucky had just now hit him and he felt miserable. Hailey took no notice as she was too busy being reunited with her old mentors.

"So we were your teachers and that black box that Abby has will give us back our memories, right?" asked Sonya while Lee simply looked at his surroundings with admiration.

"Right. And I am so happy to have you back." Hailey said, she noticed Lee had a bruise.

"You okay Lee?" she asked.

Lee knew what she was talking about. "Just a bump, I'm fine." He said.

"You should still see Ally regardless. She's our medic." Hailey explained as Roland, Kuki, Wally, Karl, and Tommy entered the living room area.

Tommy walked over to his friends. "Guys, great to see you're okay." He said.

"Thanks to these kids." Sonya said.

"It's cool." Was all Lee said, as usual.

"Where's Paddy?" asked Tommy. Sonya shook her head.

"Fanny got him, she was leading this team of evil teens and she used his sleeping drug on Paddy and she has him." Sonya said, afraid for her friend they had left behind.

"Well she won't hurt him, she may rough him up a bit but she won't hurt him. She's his sister right?" said Tommy.

"I doubt it, Fanny's a total loony. She's not right in the head and never was." Said Wally.

Kuki saw Joey's depressed state and nudged Wally. "Talk to Joey, something's bothering him." Wally nodded and walked over to his little brother.

Silas came in from the turret. "Okay, I noticed that a few of our boys are missing so who'd we lose this time?" he asked, impatiently.

Roland looked up from his seat and shook his head. "Spencer, Alex, Hugh, and Bucky." He answered, glancing briefly at Joey.

"That's four. Oh my god, there's only seven of us original guys left!" Silas cried, punching the wall in anger.

"How many of you were there?" asked Kuki.

"Fifty." Answered Jenna as she limped into the room with Danny's help with Abby and Hoagie following her.

"I'll explain later. Right now Sonya and Lee are going to get recommissioned and I need some medical attention." Jenna said as Danny helped her leave the room.

Silas glared at Abby and the other members of Sector V. "I sure as hell hope you're worth the souls of four of our guys!" he said and he stormed off.

"What a jerk." Said Hoagie.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's lost more than you know." Said Roland.

Wally sat next to his brother as Abby led Hoagie, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Hailey, Roland, and Karl out of the room. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Wally."

"No you're not, I've been around you your entire life and I know when you're not okay so tell me what's wrong." Wally said.

"What? Just because you've been recommissioned you think you can boss me around?" Joey snapped.

"No, I'm not bossing you around I just want to know what's wrong. You seemed pretty upset by the loss of that Bucky guy." Wally said.

"It's not just him. I've lost my entire team. Ash, Ellie, Kevin, and... Kaui. It was my fault she was taken." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked.

"I went to the bathroom while I was supposed to be on guard duty and Consortium got on. It took Kaui and Ryoka and Travis and Emma and Todd and Vincent and..." Joey began to sob; the guilt was slamming down on him like a metric ton of bricks.

Wally grabbed him and hugged him close, letting his younger brother cry. Kuki wrapped her arms around Wally, completely encasing Joey between them.

"It's okay Joey, you'll be alright and we'll get your friends back." Said Kuki.

"Yeah, that's a promise." Wally said with determination.

They didn't realize that Silas had secretly listened in on them, and was remembering what Bucky had told him about grudges.

54321

In the field of tall grass a KND officer looked through the tall, spiking balls of ice. He was there, what the Master wanted. He took out his radio.

"Master, we have found the one identified as Consortium. What are your commands?"

"Bring him up here. Ice and all, we'll thaw him out when we get him here." Ryan said over the radio.

54321

After fifteen minutes of filling in Abby, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Sonya, Lee, and Tommy in completely, putting in every detail Jenna could, telling them about Johnny's stand, the fight at Rushmore, the initial battle in the forest, the ruins of Sector U-3, Consortium stowing away, Ian's death, the space battle, Melvin, the funeral and the choice to let operatives keep their memories, the museum raid, and finally how they met Karl and Hailey and her crew.

She leaned back. Her right leg was in a brace and would be in one for two days and her left leg wasn't bad enough to need a cast or a brace but wasn't in good enough shape to walk.

The recommissioned agents sat in silence. Kuki broke it.

"So Ian's dead. As in deceased?" she asked, putting her hand on top of Wally's, fearing the mere idea of losing him like that.

Jenna nodded and hid her tears. "Yes. I loved him and because of that Consortium gutted him. He died because of me, I didn't stop Consortium and I didn't get to the moon base to stop Ryan in time." Jenna said.

"It's not all your fault. You couldn't have stopped Ryan by yourselves and even if you did reach the moon base those zombies would've swarmed all over you in an instant." Said Hoagie.

"So what do we do? If Grandfather and this Ryan douche are in cahoots we gotta do something to stop them." Tommy said.

"Right, but we can't just attack the moon base. We don't have the power or the resources to launch that kind of assault. Heck we still need a base of operations." Said Karl.

Abby's eyes lit up. "I think I know a place." She said.

Everyone looked to her. Wally, Hoagie, and Kuki grinned.

"You mean the..." Hoagie began, but was silenced by Abby.

"That's right! The F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S." she said.

"The what?" asked Hailey, confused.

"We'll explain it when we get there, right now we gotta reach Rachel and recommission her and whoever else we can get." Abby said as she held up the little black box.

"Should we get Harvey too? I know it's a bad idea but we're kinda desperate and..." Sonya said as Lee interpreted her.

"No way. He's not coming back end of story." He said with finality in his voice.

"Right on boy. Now let's get to that college and get Numbuh 362 back." Abby said grinning.

As most of them left the room Wally motioned for Kuki and Hoagie to stay.

"Guys I know this seems like the wrong place wrong time for this but somethin's buggin' me. How was Abby allowed to keep her memories." Wally asked.

"A good question." agreed Kuki.

"And the only one with the answer is Abby." Hoagie said, realizing what this meant; they had to confront Abby and find out the truth sooner or later.

54321

Elsewhere. Far, far away.

"We have lost contact with earth."

"Is there a problem?"

"We suspect Numbuh 90534's suspicions were correct. Numbuh 1 Billion has taken complete control."

"What do we do?"

"Send our three operatives to inspect, they haven't seen home in such a long time."

"It will take some time to reach that little planet, what if they're too late?"

"Then they will fix the problem regardless."

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 


	10. Spheksophobia

 

**Continuing Transmission...**

 

High on the moon base as Ryan waited for his slaves to deliver the frozen body of Grandfather to him he watched in worry at the recordings on his screen. It had been an hour since his master's defeat and it was proving difficult to deliver the heavy block of ice to the moon base.

Numbuhs 2 to 5 had all been recommissioned as well as Numbuhs 83 and 84. This was bad. Now he was in trouble. Rattler and Big Brother had failed on their part and he could only hope that his third assassin got the job done.

He glared at the faces of the six famous KND operatives and glared. If Jenna wanted to play it that way he'd play by her rules.

He typed on his computer and brought up a document labeled 'Numbuh 9'.

12345

Rachel T. McKenzie gave out a small sigh of relief as the lecture ended. She got up and followed a boy out of the row and left the lecture hall.

She loved books and literature, really she did, but sometimes the career of an English teacher didn't seem so glamorous. Especially when she had to listen to wild guessing and conjectures about the meanings of old books that hadn't been relevant for decades just so she could give the same lectures to teenagers who wouldn't pay any attention.

She was happy that at least she didn't have to go home and deal with her overbearing mother and her annoying little brother Harvey for a few weeks. She loved them, but they were a royal pain in the ass.

She walked out of the building and walked to back of the campus where she preferred to go to be alone. After a few minutes or alone time she would go to the cafe and eat before she had to go to her next class.

She went to a restroom building and went inside, closing the door behind her. The small structure was off to the side, near the back of the campus and barley anyone used it. She sat down in a chair she had secretly put in there, she dropped her book bag and purse near the door and sat down and sighed in relaxation.

She heard a buzzing sound. She lifted up her head and looked at the window and saw a little wasp, banging itself against the window. Rachel shook her head as she got up to open the window and let it out.

She slid the glass open but the wasp didn't leave. She tried waving it outwards but it didn't go towards the door. Suddenly she heard a noise from one of the stalls.

It was a weird sound, a conglomeration of subtle buzzing and snarling mixed with something that sounded like a trash can lid being scraped against a brick wall.

Rachel turned and saw a shadow from the bottom of one of the stalls. She went forward, slowly and cautiously to open it.

Before she could even touch the latch it was thrown open and she let out a scream of horror.

What she saw was grotesque and terrifying in one gloriously macabre body.

It was held up by four seemingly needle thin legs that led to a groin area that was hopelessly deformed and from the back a giant, protruding, wasp abdomen stuck out with a dagger like stinger hanging out. The torso was thin with shiny black and yellow skin with a coat matted fur somewhat shrouding it.

The arms, like the legs, were inhumanly thin and led down to long, stretching hands with talons for fingers. Two misshapen wings stabbed out of the back, poorly folded down.

But the head was the thing that nearly made Rachel vomit.

The head was the head of a giant wasp with a beak filled with razor sharp teeth, but inside the mouth was the lower head of what appeared to be a middle age man, glaring at her. The eyes, those huge menacing black eyes, looked at her accusingly. The two antennas whipped up and twitched.

Droop poured from the mouth like a faucet, landing on Rachel's foot but she didn't notice.

It made a sound like a pained breath of air. "Helllloooo chilldd... youuu arrre rrratheer pretttyyy. Yooouuuuu arre Raacchelll T. MccKennzieee arrrre you nooottttt...?" it said in a voice that mixed nasally with raspy.

Rachel backed away to the door, not taking her eyes off of it as it stepped out of the stall. As it walked out she noticed human-esque feet on the bottom of those nimble limbs.

"Y-y-yes. I'm Rachel... what do you want?" she asked, barley able to spit it out.

"Ohhhhhh myy girlll, it's nnot wwwhhaat I waant, it'sss whatt someonneee elssse wannts. Annnd theeeyyyy wasssnnt youuu dead!" it snarled as it launched at her.

Rachel screamed as she ducked down, grabbed her bags, and ran out of the restroom as the gigantic wasp thing rammed into the wall and moaned in pain.

Rachel ran across the campus as fast as she could, accidentally knocking a guy over but she didn't stop to say sorry, right now she needed to hide!

She saw the cafe, it was an underground one and it was under some other on campus business, with a stone staircase leading down to it.

She dashed down the stairs, jumping over the last four and landing on her hands and feet. She pushed herself up and opened the door and got in.

She bumped into a friend of hers, a rather perky goth girl named Cindy. "Whoa Rachel, Rachel! What's wrong? You look like you just saw the grim reaper itself comin' at ya." She said.

"Cindy, it...it's after me!" Rachel cried, causing a few people to look at her.

"Rachel, calm down! What's after you? What happened?" Cindy asked, scared and concerned for her friend. "Did someone try to attack you..."

"You bet they did, but it wasn't human!" Rachel said.

"What do you mean? Was it a dog or something? Like a Cujo..."

"It wasn't a dog it was a wasp!" Rachel said.

A few people laughed. "What's going on?" asked a man to his friend.

"That bitch over there is freaking out because a wasp came at her." His friend said, snickering.

"Rachel, I don't like wasps or bees either but they aren't trying to kill you..."

"No, you don't understand, this thing was huge..."

"Rachel, the biggest wasp in the world is barley bigger than a pinky finger." Cindy said, trying to calm down her friend.

"No, you don't understand. When I say huge wasp, I mean a wasp that's freaking huge! Big! Human size..." Rachel got her proof when the creature exploded through the glass door and snarled at her.

"Okay you're right that's pretty big." Said Cindy in disbelief.

"Yooouuuu arrrre comminnng withh mee!" it roared as it lurched at Rachel. Cindy grabbed her friend and pulled her down, causing the wasp to miss and crash into the glass mirror behind the glass counter.

Screams rang out and Rachel felt Cindy pulling her along. "Come on!" her friend yelled.

Rachel shook her head to regain her senses and hurried out the door and up the steps, into the open area of the campus where students were looking at the cafe or running away from it. Rachel noticed a car's roof had been smashed down and there was drool on the windshield.

The wasp creature flew out of the cafe and rose up into the air and began looking around for Rachel.

"Why is that thing after you?" asked Cindy.

"I don't know!" cried Rachel. Cindy saw a cop arriving in his car and getting out.

"I got a call about a disturbance on campus, is there a situation?" he asked.

"You better believe there is!" cried Rachel.

"Officer, there's a thing... a bit damn wasp monster thing chasing my friend here!" Cindy said. The young cop shook his head.

"Ladies, please, calling the police is a very serious matt..."

"We're not joking! There's a giant wasp monster after me!" shouted Rachel. The cop looked up and gasped.

"Therreee yoouuuu arrreee!" screamed the wasp creature as it appeared from behind a building.

"See? What I tell ya?" cried Cindy.

The cop took out his pistol and aimed it up at the creature, it hunched back a little and then charged down at Rachel.

"Get down!" the cop yelled, pushing Rachel and Cindy behind him. He pointed the gun right at the wasp monster and fired.

The wasp creature stopped as the bullet hit it right in the eye, causing the huge dirty black orb to explode with blackish red blood pouring out of the gaping wound. It hovered in the air, screaming and howling in pain.

The officer fired again, blasting off one of the antenna.

The creature was now angry. It flew down and smashed into the cop as Rachel and Cindy got out of the way. It pinned the cop against the hood of his car as he struggled and screamed.

The wasp monster pulled up and brought its head down with the claw like mouth open and tore through the neck of the screaming cop.

"Oh my god..." said Rachel in horror as she watched the body of the cop spasm underneath the weight of the giant insect abomination.

It lifted its head up, blood smeared all over the face. Its mouth opened and bits of gore fell out.

It got off of the car and let the dead cop slide off and slumped on the ground with blood pouring out of the gaping bite hole.

The wasp crawled to Rachel and she tried to crawl away but she ran out of room and was back to back with a wall. The creature leaned in and hissed. "Heeee wannnttts youuuu deeaad annnd heee wantssss proooooofff." The monster said.

Its head jerked around and it saw Cindy picking up the cops gun. It lifted up its abdomen and shot out a stinger. Cindy was slammed in the shoulder by the stinger and was sent flying on to the ground. Cindy screamed in pain as she saw the stinger had stabbed her right in the shoulder.

The wasp creature wrapped its arms around Rachel who was screaming in panic, trying to struggle free but it was no use. It began to ascend into the sky and two of the leg limbs wrapped themselves around Rachel's belly to hold her in place.

"Let me go!" Rachel demanded.

"Gllladlyyy the fallll frommm thhiisss hhheighht wouuuld killl yooouu." It said, as it tore off Rachel's bookbag and dropped it, making Rachel look down and see the huge gap between herself and the ground as the bag landed, spilling the books out all over the pavement.

"Okay don't let me go!" she said. She looked back up at the hideous creature. "Who are you?! And who wants me dead?!" she yelled.

"You'llllll ffinnnd ouuut whooooo wantssss youurr pretttyyyyy litttlle boddyyyyy torrn a ssunnder sooonn ennoughhhh. Asssss for meeeee; I amm thhhee Wassssppmaaaann!" it declared in it's garbled up voice.

Rachel could only hope and pray someone would save her. Or better yet she got herself out of this.

12345

Abby sat in her room which had previously belonged to Ryoka, using a more recent KND invention to mend her clothes that were damaged during the fight with Grandfather. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she beckoned.

The door opened to reveal Kuki, Hoagie, and Wally all standing in the doorway. "Abby, we have to talk and I think you know about what." Hoagie said.

"Yeah I do. You wanna know why I kept all this a secret from you all for nearly five years." She said, already knowing the answer.

All three of them nodded.

She sighed. "Remember when Maurice got decommissioned and I attacked the chicken pox island all by myself? Well, there I discovered that Maurice really hadn't been decommissioned. He told me that a select few of us are allowed to keep our memories and act as spies on teens and adults. Then when my time came I was chosen to be one of them and in short Maurice and the other remnants, as we call ourselves, forbade me from telling you before or after my decommissioning. If I told you about any of this I would have been mind wiped too." She said. She didn't look up, not wanting to see the anger on their faces.

"I stayed away from you because I knew being near you would bring up the pain and you guys trying to talk to me recently only made it worse. But now with all this happening it... it's like a dream come true. I don't mean like I wanted the new KND leader to go evil and for Grandfather to return, I just wanted us to be together again. And even if I told you you'd think I was crazy, or a liar, or...or worse. I couldn't live through that. The idea of you hating me. I tried to get the remnants to let you keep your memories, hell you know I tried to get decommissioning canceled period, but you all know how that turned out. Just understand this; I hated the fact that I could remember and you couldn't. Hated it with every fiber of my being that I could muster up. Do you know what it's like? Seeing three of your best friends every single day and doing your best to avoid them? Trying to stay away from the people I loved was the hardest thing I could ever do. Now I understand why Cree betrayed us. She was right. We allow our own childhoods to be stolen and those who say or do anything about it are 'lousy teen traitors'. We betrayed ourselves. And I betrayed her." Abby said.

"What do you mean? You did your best to help Cree; even after all she did to you like she infected you with chicken pox without a second thought and you still got the cure for that zit thing the KND scientists cooked up." Kuki said.

"I know, but remember when you guys were stuck on that prison ship and me and your sister were with Cree on our own ship? Well I did something there that in retrospect I'm not very proud of." Abby admitted, lowering her face under her trademarked hat to hide herself.

"What was it?" Hoagie asked, he glance over to the silent Wally, whose face was very hard to read right now.

"Well we fought and Cree was about to beat me when Mushi went on this big damn speech about how sisters were supposed to love each other no matter how much they fought and got on each other's nerves and all that. Cree actually bought into it. She stopped fighting and hugged me. She didn't want to fight anymore. And I..." Abby grabbed a chair and flung it over in anger, "threw it right back in her face!" she cried.

Tears began to fall from Abby's eyes. "I pushed her into the garbage pod and shot her out into space. Right before I did she said she was going to do the same to me, but I knew she wouldn't have. She was angry and she had every god given right to be. She wanted to be sisters again and what did I do to her? Throw her in the trash and leave her floating in deep space for nearly a month. So maybe I deserved that chicken pox gun to the face. I ruined the one true chance I had to mend my relationship with my sister, the girl who used to be my hero." She admitted.

"Ya know, now that I've had a bit to think on it; ya know, put my KND life and teen life together. I might need more time, but I realize that not all those teens hated kids." Said Wally.

"That's right. Most teens didn't, they just ignored all the anti-kid things they saw from other teens and dismissed them as annoyed and stressed out. There are a lot of teens that love kids; we were just too xenophobic to realize it." Said Abby.

"Abby, I understand why you didn't tell us now, but how did you live with it?" asked Hoagie, looking at the beautiful girl with black hair and brown skin that he loved so much.

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that. So do you forgive me or what?" she asked, still not looking at them.

"Of course I do." Said Hoagie.

"I wish you hadn't avoided us, but I understand why you did." said Kuki as she hugged her friend. Abby hugged her back.

"And you Wally?" she asked, unsure of the blonde's infamous temper and if he would forgive her or not.

"Well, I don't like the whole secret remnant thing, but I can hardly stay mad at ya for that. Just promise me somethin' Abby; trust us. I'll follow you anywhere but you have to trust us or else we might not be able to pull this off." He said

Abby nodded. "I never stopped trusting you." She said. "Okay, but just so you know; if you had told us I wouldn't have thought you were crazy, I would've believed you." He said. Abby smiled, he definitely wasn't that stupid short punk anymore.

"So we cool?" she asked. "Like ice cream in the north pole." He said grinning as he hugged her.

Sanjay's voice came on the intercom, "We'll be at the college in five minutes." He said.

"Come on guys, let's get ready to go." Abby said as she picked up the recommissioning module and walked out with Hoagie right behind her.

Kuki looked at Wally who was staring at her as well.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked, nervously blushing.

Kuki smiled and giggled as she pulled him into a hug. "Of course we are silly!" she said.

"Good, Kuki, I want you to know that everything I said when I was decommissioned still stands. You are beautiful." He said as he looked at her rather attractive body.

Even after all he had grown she was still an inch taller than he was. Her legs were long, not very shapely but still enough to catch one's attention. Her body was slightly thicker than it was as a child but she was still rather thin. Her breasts weren't very large, only a small c-cup, her raven hair was still long and gorgeous, and her face was still that childish, innocent face with sparkling violet eyes.

She looked at the boy she loved. He was still shorter than her, but he had grown so much since he was a child. He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means; he was unusually thin for a guy a strong as he was. She could see his muscles clear as day on his arms. His hair was still in a bowl cut, but it was messy and, much to her annoyance, hid his stunning green eyes.

"Do you love me back?" he asked.

"Of course I do." She said, smiling her happy smile. "In fact I bet I love you more!" she teased.

"Nope! Played that game with mom as a kid, not getting started with it Kooks. And... did you, uh, like your present I got you?" he asked, fearing that she may have gotten rid of it.

"I loved it, I still have it." She said, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. "Even when I gave away most of my Rainbow Monkeys I still kept that little orange one and I could never figure out why, but now I know." She said as she pulled him towards her and forcefully kissed him.

"Hey lovebirds! You want to get going anytime soon?" asked the voice of Hoagie. Kuki whipped around, blushing furiously.

Wally growled in an annoyed voice as he snapped "Don't spy on us like that man! We're coming keep yer shirt on."

"That's not what Kuki was about to say!" Hoagie teased, dodging a playful punch from Wally and running down the hall.

Wally looked at the blushing Kuki and smiled. "Come on, let's get Rachel back."

They walked into the living room area and saw Roland, Danny, Tony, and Joey watching TV. "Anything good on?" Wally asked.

"Nothin' much." Said Tony.

"I hate this show, switch it." Said Danny. Tony nodded and pushed the button several times. He passed up a commercial, a cartoon, a horror movie, and the news.

"This just in a creature described as a giant wasp/human hybrid attacked MacFarlane University just ten minutes ago..." Tony pushed the button again. "Put that back on!" cried Wally, Tony looked at him weird but put the news back on.

"Witnesses describe the creature chasing freshman student Rachel T. McKenzie," a photo of Rachel showed up on screen, "and say it did not take notice of anyone else, it was after McKenzie specifically. We have some footage from a phone..." the newsman said as new, shaky footage of a black shape taking off into the sky carrying a struggling human was now being shown. "...of the creature kidnapping Miss. McKenzie and carrying her off. The incident resulted in the death of Officer Henry Calina who intervened and was bitten on the neck and killed, and the injury of McKenzie's friend Cindy Ramsey who also attempted to stop the creature but was stabbed by the stinger. Ramsey has been moved to a hospital where she is being looked after. Police are using helicopters to find the creature, if you have any information please call..."

"Rachel." Said Kuki in horror.

"Abby!" Wally called, "Jenna!" yelled Roland.

Abby ran into the room with Jenna following her, albeit limping. "What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Play it back." Roland told Tony. Tony pushed the rewind button on the TV and showed Abby and Jenna the footage.

"Oh shit." Abby said.

"Waspman. What the heck is he up to?" said Jenna.

"A new bad guy?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah, and a real nasty one too." Roland said, remembering the battles they had had with Waspman.

"Now we got to find this Waspman before we can even think of getting Rachel back." Abby said, annoyed at this turn for the worse.

"I know where we can find him." Said Jenna.

"You don't think he went back to that place after last time." Said Roland, doubtful.

"Why not? He's always goes back to that place." Said Jenna.

"Back to where?" Wally asked.

"And who is this Waspman exactly?" Kuki added.

"The Waspman is a monster; a hybrid of man and wasp. And he always goes back to the labs where he was created." Jenna answered as she left the room and went to the bridge.

"But why would he go after Numbuh 362?" asked Danny.

"Ryan probably wants her out of the way and means we'll have to save others like Patton and such." Abby said.

Abby left the room and followed Jenna to the bridge.

'You can make it Rachel. I know you can.' She thought.

12345

Fanny stood in front of her commander, rather nervous. She had made quite the spectacle of herself; threatening to kill a cop, battling a newly recommissioned Sector V, and the small fleet of battle ships she had summoned weren't quite unnoticeable.

Her commander sat in a swivel chair in the office, the back facing her.

"So, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 83, 84, and...5" the commander said with venom in their voice, "have all been recommissioned. This is most upsetting news."

"Yes Ma'am. I understand that but you see I did capture..."

"Oh yes I know that you drugged your little brother so he wouldn't join them. Big whoop. Oh and one more thing, don't call me ma'am. You will address me as Commander!" she said as she swiveled around in her chair, revealing the face of Cree Lincoln.

Fanny backed down slightly, nearly falling down from the fear of Cree and what she would do to her.

"You crippled one of the ten battle ships we have left and we've lost eight jet fighters! I hope you're happy you moron." Cree scolded as she got up and walked over to her seemingly incompetent apprentice.

"Right, sorry Commander, it w-won't happen again I..."

"Shut up Fanny." Cree ordered as she walked past her and towards the big TV in her wall. She turned it on and it showed footage of the battle at the school.

"What the hell is that thing and why was it after Abby?" Cree asked out loud.

"I don't know... maybe..."

"It was a rhetorical question, moron." Cree said, stopping Fanny from saying something stupid.

It got to the part where Consortium declared itself future ruler of the planet.

"A bit full of himself, isn't he?" said Fanny.

"Got that right, combined with the personality and the whole fire powers it almost reminds me of... no." Cree said in awe.

"Commander? What's wrong?" asked Fanny.

"Father. It might not be him, but it's a definite possibility." Cree said, somewhat fearful.

"Should we ally ourselves with him?" Fanny asked.

"No, I'm not sure it's him. If it is why didn't he contact me? And another thing, look at how Abby and her friends retreated when those KND ships showed up. And if you look carefully..." she said pausing the footage, "you can see a KND ship chasing them, but it gets shot down by our own. You yourself shot down a KND vessel that was chasing them even after they had blasted down all our fighters. That's not all, nearly all of our agents have been reporting the KND agents they keep an eye on have been acting weird for the past two days."

"What do you think it means?" asked Fanny.

"To be honest I don't know, but I know that we can't get involved just yet." Cree said as she considered her course of action. Fanny did not agree.

"Why not? If we attacked now..."

"If we attacked now we would be slaughtered. Something's going on in the KND, and my sister and the ones who recommissioned her know what it is. It's possible there was an uprising in the KND." She said.

"Yeah, it is. I also forgot to mention that I saw KND agents get Consortium out of there after he was frozen in a block of ice by the ship Sector V escaped in." Fanny reported.

"Ice is a weakness so that supports the Father theory. And if the bulk of the KND forces have him in their possession he could be a prisoner or Father, or whoever this Consortium really is, may have aligned himself with whoever's in charge of the moon base. We got a report of a two KND ships fighting each other in Michigan. One huge one and a small one" she said, Fanny raised an eyebrow.

What was going on?

"If we got involved now we'd be caught in a damn crossfire and we'd be destroyed in it. I want to wait until something really big happens. I want to wait until I feel the time is right. And then we'll strike." Cree said, pounding her fist into the palm of the opened hand.

She looked at Fanny. "Dismissed." She said.

Fanny saluted her and wisely left.

12345

Rachel landed on the cold concrete floor. The Waspman grabbed her purse and threw it against the wall, spilling the contents across the floor. He then closed the door and locked it. It had put her in a cell that had seen better days.

"Daaaammmn huuumaaannn gottt meee goood." He said as he wiped the blood off around his now gone eye. "Aaat leeeasssst it'llll reee-grrroooowww." It said as it stalked away.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled.

It simply shot a stinger that just barley missed her and stabbed into the wall.

"Quuuieett!" he roared as he walked to a gigantic computer and pushed a button and began to type on the keyboard while it growled in pain.

The monitor flashed up as it activated. The creature opened an a connection and a video screen popped up on the monitor and Ryan was on the screen.

"Waspman, look you really haven't called at the best of times so I hope you succeeded in your mission." Ryan said, clearly ready to flip out if Waspman's answer was negative.

"Assss a mattterrr offf fffaccct I dooo havveee gooodd neeewwws." Waspman said as he walked out of the way and allowed Ryan to see Rachel in the cage."

"Excellent! You've caught her... hold on..." Ryan said, they heard him talking to someone offscreen. "Okay! Listen up" he said, now looking back at the screen, "I've got something else to do, just hold her and I'll call back in about fifteen minutes, don't kill her yet, I want to watch you do it." Ryan said as he turned the screen off.

"Iddiooottt. Ughhhh." The Waspman moaned in pain and then he fell down, unconscious and unmoving.

Rachel waited for three minutes and Waspman did not awaken. She looked down at the things that had fallen out of her purse and saw that the nail clippers with the hooked nail file attached she reached out and tried to grab it but it was just out of reach by a few inches.

She grabbed a pen that was in reach and tried to use it to take hold of the nail clippers and drag the clippers towards her. Once it was in reach and she dropped the pen and took hold of the clippers.

"Ugh, finally in control." Said a raspy voice, coming from the husk of the Waspman.

Rachel, fearing it seeing her, quickly hid the clippers behind her back.

The Waspman stood up and shook it head, and to her surprise and horror its head split open, revealing the human head she had gotten a brief glimpse of was now fully revealed.

"I'm so, so, so sorry about this. I don't want to but it's no use." The man said as he lifted the horrific body up. He showed her his head, covered in blood and drool and grime. His face was old and ragged, tired.

"My name is Charles." He said, his voice matching his face; tired and haggard.

"W-w-what's g-going on? What are you?" Rachel asked calmly.

"That is a rather long story girl. But I'll tell you anyway. I was a homeless man, no money, no family, nothing. One day this scientist came to me, saying that if I agreed to help him in his experiments I would have fame and fortune. Heh, infamy is more like it." He muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Anyway when we arrived here they strapped me down and began running experiments on me, I tried to pull out but as far as they were concerned I was an un-person now. I guess they were right, eventually. They're experiments were trying to create human animal hybrids and sell them off to whatever government wanted it to use in warfare. I was the prototype, the test run you may say. They combined me with a wasp, a flying creature that was very aggressive, and soon enough this happened to me!" he said, parting his arms, presenting his horrific body.

Rachel now felt pity for this man. How painful must his mere existence be? Would she be able to survive anything like this?

"But something happened that they didn't count on. The wasp's mental conscious survived the gene-splicing progress and wouldn't you know it, the bug was evil. They added the abilities of multiple other wasps. When we were successfully merged we used our new found strength and escaped. And I took my revenge on the bastards and bitches that turned me into this thing.

"It let me have my vengeance and then it took over. It wanted to make more of itself, more of us. I tried to stop it, but my will...my spirit, it was so much less than it once was. I was powerless to stop it. So far we have not had any luck, but one day when we tried to abduct some children off of a playground, that's when they showed up and made themselves the Wasp's enemy. The Kids Next Door." He said.

"The who?" she asked.

"You wouldn't remember, but apparently you were once their supreme leader. The Kids Next Door is a secret agency of kids who fight adult tyranny and fight for kids' rights and all that rot. They have thousands, maybe even a million members from all across the planet and apparently they have some big damn base on the moon that not even freaking NASA noticed."

"What? That... that doesn't sound possible, it defies all suspension of disbelief! It's like something out of a cartoon. And the idea that I, of all people, could lead an entire operation of thousands of kids, let alone a million, is insane!" Rachel said, becoming completely overwhelmed by what was happening to her.

"Believe it girl. In fact do you remember anything before you turned thirteen? Anything at all?" he asked.

Rachel thought about it; as a matter of fact she didn't! All she could remember were vague and somewhat generic childhood memories. She looked up and shook her head.

"That's because when an operative turns thirteen they're decommissioned, their memories are erased, we found that out from other villains at meeting and such."

Villains? Meetings? Oh boy, this really was like a cartoon.

"We know the Kids Next Door because we became great enemies to a Sector C-5 in particular, traumatized one poor kid to the point where he freaked out at the mere sight of a wasp or bee." Charles said as he shook his head.

"Okay, so if I was this great leader of theirs, why do they want me dead?" she asked.

"Their new leader, Ryan, is evil, go figure. Some kids found a way to give operatives back their memories and he wanted to make sure that you were out of the way." Charles said.

Rachel knew things didn't look good for her. Either reality had completely gone insane or she was having one hell of a nightmare, but she knew that couldn't be because she could read the things on the computer monitor and she knew that you couldn't read in a dream.

"So, the wasp got shot in the eye, is it dead?" she asked.

"I wish. No it's not, turns out that whenever the wasp is injured badly it goes into a short coma and let's the body heal itself, which is a quick process I'm sorry to say, but whenever it does go into that coma I get complete control of the body." Charles explained, he turned to show her the eye that had been shot by the cop. It was now slowly healing and sealing itself up.

"Then let me out of here!" Rachel cried. "You're not a bad person Charles, I can see that! So help me." She said.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I can't. I need you, I might be able to use the test subjects that Ryan has promised to supply us with to turn me back into normal. The wasp wants to make more of us, but I will try to undo what has been done! I've been reading the scientists notes and I think that I can figure out a way to reverse the process." Charles said.

He looked at Rachel.

"I might not even have to kill you, I could use you as a test subject. You are rather beautiful and with your help Rachel I can do it. You and I are more human together than I am now." He said.

Rachel shivered. No way was she becoming some insect queen or something.

"Charles, let me out and I can get help! I can take you to real scientists who can help you, save you from this thing you've become." She said.

"NO! I already tried that once, they wanted to make me into a sideshow freak, a money maker. I will do this myself." Charles said in anger, "And you will help me become human again, whether you like it or not!" he spat.

"Don't do this! You're not a bad person Charles, I can tell. Just let me out and..."

"No. I'm sorry Rachel, truly I am. But I need these test subjects to save myself." He said.

He began to shake and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

He quickly rose up.

"RRGHHH... Guutlesss foooolll." Said the wasp as it retook control of the body. "Beeelivee meee kiiiddd, yoouuurr deeeaad. Annndd sooon eeenoughhh thhhee huuumaan racccceee willl beee inn yourrr posssittioonnnn." It said as it walked away.

12345

Up on the moon base Ryan stood on a catwalk over a science lab where his science nerds were thawing out Grandfather.

He looked over to other nerds who were working on a new hand for his master.

"I want that arm to be flame proof, make sure it's incredibly heat resistant." He commanded.

"Yes Master." They answered.

He turned to see an officer, Numbuh 117000 coming towards him.

"You wanted to see me Master?" he asked.

"Yes Numbuh 117000 I did." Ryan said as he took out a folder and handed it to his officer.

Numbuh 117000 opened it and saw the file of an operative who had been decommissioned seven years ago. Numbuh 9.

"Numbuhs 2 to 5 have been recommissioned and so I have decided that we need something to rival them. And who better that one of the greats like Numbuh 9?" Ryan asked rhetorically.

"I can think of none better sir." The officer said.

"Really? Because I have and it's one other target for you." Ryan said as he handed Numbuh 117000 another folder.

He opened it. "Numbuh 3134, sir?" he asked.

"Ah yes, my dearly departed teacher's predecessor. 3134 was Numbuh 5's student so that might make her hesitate." Ryan said.

"What do you want me to do sir?" asked the officer.

"Bring Numbuhs 9 and 3134 back here so they can be added to the collective and turned against their former comrades. Take two teams and split up, but I want you going after Numbuh 9 specifically." Ryan said.

"It will be done Master." Said Numbuh 117000 who then walked away.

Ryan heard a cracking sound, he turned and saw the giant ice heap begin to crack and split.

It exploded and Grandfather burst out with a roar. The science nerds instantly ran out of reach and hid behind counters and guards.

Grandfather panted in exhaustion and shivered. He looked up and saw Ryan.

"Master, I'm sorry about the rude awakening but I trust you're feeling better?" Ryan asked.

" **H-h-h-hardly!** " Grandfather snapped. " **I-it w-w-was s-s-so cold**." He moaned in pain.

"Then let's heat things up a bit." Said Ryan as he motioned for his guards, armed with flamethrowers, to step forwards.

They used their weapons to engulf Grandfather in flames. Grandfather moaned in pleasure as the fire did its work and rejuvenated him.

They soon stopped and Grandfather used the grappling gauntlet to swing up to Ryan.

"You've all done great work; carry on with your duties." Ryan said as he led Grandfather out of the room.

" **Some help those two morons were.** " Grandfather said as he followed Ryan to his office, referring to the failure of Big Brother and Rattler.

"I know, I was certain that they would at least get rid of a few of our enemies, but no. I'll let them rot in jail." Ryan said as he walked ahead.

" **Little brat shot off my hand, I can form another one from my fire but it takes concentration and that's something I have very little of in the heat of battle.** " Grandfather said, annoyed at the loss of his limb.

"Don't worry, I'm having my nerds build you a new arm, a robotic one that fire proof. It will help you greatly in upcoming battles." Ryan said, trying to convince his master.

" **It'd better.** " Grandfather huffed as they approached Ryan's new throne room which now hung over the main section of the moon base, separated only by glass windows over the main section and space itself. Inside was the mind control device, sitting behind Ryan's throne like some menacing dragon.

" **Is my little spy working yet?** " Grandfather asked.

"Somewhat, it was rather rushed and we have no audio receptors but we at least have camera feed." Ryan said as he pointed to a small TV screen on a wooden table that showed the engine room of the away ship.

Shortly after Mt. Rushmore Grandfather had took off Emma's tracker and placed it on board a ship, where Ryan had Shelly retrieve it. It was reengineered as a spider spy robot very quickly and was placed in Sector U-3's tree house by Shelly where it was reclaimed by Grandfather when he attacked it.

When Grandfather was in the engine room he placed it inside so they could spy on their enemies. Only problem was the audio malfunctioned so they didn't understand what they would be saying.

"And that's not all Master, I've been meaning to tell you but it's been slipping my mind." Ryan said.

" **What? What is it?** " Grandfather asked.

"I found the solution to my aging problem." Ryan said. Their plan to rule both kids and adults had one problem in it; Ryan would grow up so he needed to find a way to stay young and rule over the Kids Next Door forever.

" **Really? What is it?** " Grandfather asked.

Ryan smirked and took out a remote and pointed it at the wall.

"You see Master I was going over some old mission reports by the original Sector V and I discovered a little incident with a fountain of youth that they tried to keep secret. They filed it to Numbuh 362 and agreed with her that it would be hidden, but I found it. You see there was a girl named Leona..." Ryan said as he pushed a button on the remote and a section of the wall opened, revealing an ancient, decrepit looking woman. "...who discovered the secret to eternal youth and decided to keep it for herself and destroy anyone who found out about it." He said.

"Please... you have to get me back to the fountain..." the old Leona said. "...what did I do to deserve this?" she begged.

"What did you do? What did you do?! How about hiding the best way we could defeat adult tyranny? Or what about those people you murdered in cold blood if they happened to stumble upon it?" he asked.

Leona looked up in shock. "Oh that's right Leaky Leona, I know about those people you killed. And even worse when the original Sector V came to save you from The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, defeated them, and saved your life, how did you repay them? By trying to murder them by de-aging them. Even to me that's just cold." He said, smirking at the ashamed look on the old crone.

"I...I was just so scared that they'd try and take it from me..."

"And after what you did to them they should have let you wither into dust. But no, they saved you still, despite your intentions and selfishness. You're lucky, if it was anyone else there they would've let you rot like you deserve to." Ryan said.

Leona began to cry. "I know what I did was evil and wrong... but I have tried to be a better person since then." She said.

"And you've barley improved in my eyes. You kept the secret of eternal youth hidden from everyone. From children who died young, to people so desperate to live just one day as a child again, you denied them all the opportunity of life. And for that I take it upon myself to judge you." He said.

Ryan walked over to a table that had several guns on it and picked a rather big, heavy gun. "We have taken a sample from the fountain and are trying to duplicate it with science. So we don't need you anymore." He said as he pointed the gun at her. "I find you guilty for murder and sedation against kid kind. And you are hereby sentenced to death." He said, grinning madly. "Any last words?" asked Grandfather.

"Yes...someone will stop you." She said.

"Maybe, but you won't live to see that." Ryan said.

He fired and Leona exploded in a cloud of dust and bones. Her old age of being over three hundred years old combined with the laser from the gun had caused her to be completely vaporized by the blast. Her skull rolled towards him and he picked it up. "Death finally caught up with you." He said gleefully.

" **Expertly done my student, you did what was right. If anyone deserved a death so gruesome she did.** " Grandfather praised.

"Thank you Master. Now Waspman has got Numbuh 362 in his clutches so let's see him take her out personally, hmm?"

12345

The away ship approached the abandoned factory on the edge of the city. It was a gigantic building and it seemed like the perfect place for a villain to hide.

On board Abby, Wally, Roland, Ally, Kuki, Karl, Hailey, Sonya, and Danny all stood armed with bug spray guns invented by Ian and Travis specifically to fight Waspman.

"So here's the plan; Abby will lead six of you and you'll go in and lure the Waspman away from the main lab. Ally and Numbuh... Kuki," Jenna had to get used to calling them by their names instead of their numbers, "will go in and used the P.O.R.T.A.L to rescue Numbuh 362." She said.

"Still can't believe they did it without me." Said Hoagie, amazed that his assistants had somehow managed to finish the P.O.R.T.A.L and yet the KND still didn't use it.

"Anyway the rest of us will be in the vehicle bay with the shakers, we usually use them for soda shaking but the bug spray will fit just as well. We'll shake them up and someone will have to lure Waspman underneath the ship. That's when Lee and Tommy will use ropes to swing across and pull the cans open, spraying Waspman down and the amount Ian had on here is enough to make sure he stays down." Jenna said.

"Good plan kid, everybody ready?" asked Abby. Everyone nodded.

"Wait a tick, what about you and the rest of us?" asked Silas.

"We stay behind and set up the shakers." Said Jenna.

"The factory is in sight, get ready to move." Said Sanjay's voice over the intercom.

"You heard him people, lock, load, and move out." Said Abby as she led her team out of the living room area. Jenna, Lee, Tommy, Bianca, and Tony followed

Joey got up to follow them but Silas stopped him. "Hey Joey, can I talk to ya." He asked.

"Sure." Joey said.

"Listen, I've been thinking about that last one team, or whatever you call it, and now that Bucky's gone..." he noticed Joey's face had taken up a sad expression, "...I guess the only way I can honor him is by joining your team." Silas said.

Joey's eyes brightened instantly.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean it, now if I'm in danger you help me and if your in danger I help you, okay?" Silas said, Joey nodded and shook the older boy's hand.

"Okay! And we both have to do the same for Hailey, got it?" Joey asked.

Silas nodded. "Yeah sure." He said.

Joey walked in front of him towards the vehicle bay and Silas followed.

'Maybe this might be a good idea after all.' Thought Silas.

12345

The ramp opened up and Kuki and Ally ran down it. "We're good to go." Ally said.

"Be careful." Wally said as he looked at Kuki lovingly.

"We will." She said, smiling at him.

"Take us up." Jenna said into the radio and the ship rose up and went to the other side of the building.

Kuki and Ally walked over to a rectangle shaped hole in the ground, framed by concrete with a broken down lift platform on the bottom, it served as a loading dock. Kuki climbed down the ladder and landed on the lift platform. She gestured for Ally to come down and she followed Kuki down the hole.

Kuki went into the hallway that led into the factory. "You got that portal gun ready?" Kuki asked.

"You know it." Ally said.

"Then let's go." Kuki said as she led the younger girl into the dark factory.

Kuki glanced at the younger girl, who had her spray gun right in front of her, ready for anything.

"So is this Waspman a big time bad guy or a minor one?" Kuki asked.

"In between, he doesn't really have any tyrant plans he just wants to make people like him." Ally said.

Kuki nodded. "Hey, I'm really sorry about your friend Ian, he sounds like a great guy." She said.

"He was." Ally said, nodding, not allowing a few tears to drop.

"I feel bad that I never got to meet him properly, face to face and talking I mean." Kuki added, she did feel bad that Ian died before she and her teammates could really meet him.

"Yeah, it's too bad he didn't live to meet you because he would've loved it." Ally said, smiling as she remembered how big of a fanboy Ian was.

"Were you close?" Kuki asked.

"Like brother and sister." Ally said, remembering what Ian had told her before he died.

12345

Inside the main lab Waspman groaned as he heard an explosion from the roof of the main floor room of the factory.

"Dammmmn itt, weee'vveeee ggoooot ccommmpannnyy." He hissed. It turned to face Rachel and growled out 'Waaaiiiitt hheereeee." And with that it hovered out of the room down the long narrow hallway to the factory floor.

'Finally.' Thought Rachel as she flipped out the sharp end of the file of the clippers and jabbed it into the key hole and began to fidget around with it. 'Come on, work with me here.' She thought as she desperately tried to get the cell open.

12345

Waspman flew out of the tunnel and into the main room where he saw six kids, all armed with spray guns, but he only recognized Roland.

"Whoa..." muttered Sonya when she saw it for the first time.

"We're gonna need one helluva fly swatter." Said Wally, shaking his head.

"Yo bug boy! Let Rachel go and we'll go easy on ya!" called Abby.

"Or don't and we'll have a little extermination." Wally said as he aimed his weapon at Waspman.

"Pppaathhettiiic KND! Iii maaaayyy beee weeaak, butttt I'mmm sttilll strooonng eenouggghhhh toooo kiiiccck youurr asssesss!"

Suddenly a heavy weight was dropped down on him, forcing him to the ground. "I don't think so!" said the voice of Danny who had dropped down from the rafters.

Danny jumped off of the body and ran down to the others. Waspman turned around so his stingers were directly facing them. It shot at them multiple times, grazing Hailey in the leg and hitting an old oil drum.

"Fire, fire, fire!" cried Abby. She fired her gun and a small container filled with gas smacked Waspman right in the chest. Roland, Wally, Sonya, and Karl repeated this, hitting him all over with the containers, covering him in smoky bug spray.

Waspman flew up and zoomed by them, smashing into Roland and sending him hurtling into a crate. Waspman saw a huge stack of old newspapers and flew down and grabbed a bundle of them.

It tossed them in its maw and began chewing them up.

"Shoot it down!" cried Karl as he tried to shoot Waspman down, but to no avail.

Waspman flew at Hailey and spat out a huge wad of sticky, gooey paper at her, sticking her to the wall. "Oh! Oh man this is just sick!" she cried as she struggled to get free.

It turned around, avoiding a shot from Abby, and spat at Wally's feet, stopping him in place. "Oh great! Mom will give me such shit for ruining these shoes." He muttered.

The Waspman flew down in front of Abby and roared to scare her.

It didn't work.

It swatted at her, trying to claw her, but she ducked and grabbed one of the extra legs and took out her zapper and blasted it off as she tugged it out.

Waspman howled in agony as it felt the limb being torn off and saw Abby holding the twitching leg.

"Oh man, that's just freaking nasty." Muttered Abby as she dropped it.

"Yoooouuuu wwiiillll paaayyy forrr thhaaat." He hissed as he flew up and grabbed her with his feet.

"Oh crap! Yo! Little help up here?!" she called as it lifted her up.

It dropped her on top of a high up crate and aimed its stinger at her head.

Abby rolled over and avoided the stabbing stingers as they whammed into the wooden crate. Abby's eyes widened when she saw them, had they hit her they would've gone right through her head.

Waspman hissed and went for Abby again when a gas can hit it right in the bad eye. It was knocked over and crashed into a column.

Another force rammed into Waspman, who saw that it was Karl who had become airborne to attack.

"You'ere en stygg bug." Karl said as he kicked Waspman in the human abdomen.

Waspman dodged the next punch and tried to ram Karl, but he avoided it.

Waspman got behind Karl and spat a huge wad of the paper and Karl's entire hand was engulfed by the paper wad, Waspman rammed him into the wall, trapping him.

Waspman lifted Karl up and let the F.A.L.C.O.N go on. Waspman then bit the paper wad off, sending Karl flying into a pile of crates, reducing it to rubble.

Abby jumped on top of the Waspman, trying to force it down.

Waspman reached behind himself and grabbed Abby and threw her down against the wall. She fell down and couldn't grab anything before she fell on top of and crushed a cardboard box.

It landed on the ground and saw Hailey trying to get free. As it stalked towards her it didn't notice Roland climbing up ladders and catwalks to get to a large hanging metal crate.

Waspman approached the struggling Hailey and opened his mouth. "Feeeeedddiiinng tiiiimmmmeeee." It said as it pulled its head back, ready to chomp down.

Before it could a canister of gas was flung right in its face, smacking right in the bad eye.

Waspman seethed in pain as he turned to see Sonya standing her ground. "Get away from her!" Sonya snarled.

Waspman got down on all five limbs and began walking backwards.

Danny kicked the creature in the stinger area and ran off. "Come and catch me you horror movie reject!" he yelled as he ran. Waspman ignore Sonya and Hailey as it gave chase after Danny.

Wally looked up to Roland who had gotten on top of the crate, Roland signaled to Wally and pointed at the handle on the winch that held the crate high in the air.

"Now!" Roland yelled

Wally shot the winch handle and the crate went flying down and sideways, smashing Waspman as it went after Danny.

Waspman was crushed into the wall as the crate fell to the ground, so did the Waspman.

Wally nodded to Roland in approval as Sonya used her zapper to blast his feet free as she had done with Hailey.

"You okay?" Danny asked Hailey who nodded her head affirmative.

"G-get this thing to the ship so we can spray it!" Abby cried, pointing to the body of Waspman, but it was too late.

Waspman's wings sprung to life, flapping furiously, and it rose up and flew down the hallway.

"Shit! I hope Kuki and Ally already got Rachel out of there." Abby muttered as she took out her radio. "Kuki, Waspman's heading right for you, get Rachel and get out now!"

12345

Kuki and Ally walked through a small, little used access hallway and entered the main lab. "She's in here somewhere." Said Ally as she looked around the room.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Get me out!" cried Rachel.

Kuki saw the cell Rachel was in and ran to it. "Ally, she's here! Open it." Kuki said as Ally dashed over and aimed the P.O.R.T.A.L at the cell.

"Who are you?" asked Rachel. Kuki smiled.

"Let's just say old friends to the rescue for now." She said as Ally used her gun to make a hole in the cell. Rachel's eyes widened in amazement as the hole appeared, but she stepped through and grabbed her purse.

"Well if you're here to save me let's get the hell out of here." Rachel said.

"No argument here." Said Ally as she eyed the room warily.

Just then Abby's voice came over the radio, ""Kuki, Waspman's heading right for you, get Rachel and get out now!"

"Damn it!" cried Rachel.

"Come on!" said Kuki as she led the blonde girl to the small narrow hallway they came through.

Just the door opened and Waspman flew in, moaning in pain. Then it noticed them. It looked at them and they at him.

He roared in anger and the three girls screamed. Kuki fired her spray grenade launcher; it hit a computer monitor behind Waspman, causing little sparks of light to burst out.

"Go, go, go!" Kuki yelled as Ally and Rachel went ahead of her.

Waspman lumbered after them. He felt weak, but he had to catch them. He had to make more of him, he had to...

Ally fired the P.O.R.T.A.L at the catwalk and motioned for Rachel to climb down. "Grab on to the little wire frame things." Ally said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and climbed down grabbing the heavy metal lines and jungle-gyming her way across to a circular air vent that had been kicked open by Kuki on the way in.

"Kuki go ahead, I'll close the portal." Ally said. Kuki didn't bother arguing as she could hear Waspman's buzzing coming closer to them.

Kuki followed Rachel, swinging her way down the underbelly of the catwalk like a monkey. Ally climbed down and aimed the P.O.R.T.A.L up to close the hole when Waspman appeared in the door. He hissed and lurched downward, mouth opened, ready to finish her off. Ally pushed the button and Waspman munched the hard, rusty metal.

Ally swung after her elders as Waspman flew up and landed on top of the section where Rachel was. And tried to bite down, but the metal frames prevented that.

"Hurry, to that air vent!" Kuki called to Rachel.

Waspman turned towards Kuki and aimed its stinger at her. It launched its abdomen downwards, trying to stab Kuki's hand but she quickly moved it.

Waspman had to stop Rachel so it tried to spit a wad of paper to stop her from moving her hand, but all that came out was drool.

"Ugh, sick!" cried Rachel. She swung herself into the vent, she nearly fell out of it, but saved herself by grabbing onto the edge and pulling herself in.

Kuki followed her, bumping into her rather violently. "Sorry!" Kuki said.

"Hey, you're saving my ass why should I complain if you bump into me?" Rachel said smiling.

They moved forward in the tight cramp space that they had to kneel down in to fit so Ally could jump in.

"NO no NOOOOO! Yooouuuu caannn'tt geeet aawwaaaayyyy I'lll kiiillll yooouuuuu AALLLLLLL!" Waspman yelled as he tore the grate out of the catwalk and jumped down.

"GO!" Kuki screamed and Rachel wasted no time at all in moving down the air vent as fast as she could.

Waspman squeezed down and began crawling after them, making that horrible droning noise as it followed them.

Kuki took out her radio and yelled into it; "Sanjay we're heading for that loading dock, set the trap there!" "You got it Numbuh 3!" he said.

12345

Sanjay parked the ship right in front of the hole.

"Tommy, Lee, get ready!" said Jenna as Tommy and Lee jumped over to the side with the ropes attached to the spray cans.

"We're all good!" Lee said.

"Activating Shakers!" said Hoagie as he began to operate the machines. They shook the cans furiously, up and down and all around.

"Here they come!" yelled Tony as he saw the three girls coming out of the dark.

Kuki was walking backwards, firing her can launcher at Waspman to keep him back.

Ally used the P.O.R.T.A.L to open the white circle in the wall. "Jenna here!" she yelled as she tossed it up. Jenna reached out and caught it.

"Got it." Jenna shouted as she fired the gun at the wall, opening up another portal.

"Go in the portal." Ally said, pushing Rachel forwards.

"Are you sure about this, is that thing safe?!" Rachel asked, frantic.

"Yes I'm sure now go!" Ally yelled as she pushed the much older girl into the portal.

Rachel fell out of the wall into the ship. "This has been quite a day." She muttered as Ally flew in, landing on top of her.

Below Kuki fired off one last blast and jumped in the portal. "Close it!" she cried.

Jenna fumbled with the gun. "Uh, Ally how do you..." Ally jumped up and did it herself, closing the portal before Waspman could get in.

"Now guys!" Hoagie yelled.

Lee and Tommy jumped; swing across to the other side and pulling the caps off of the cans.

Waspman looked up to see a giant downpour of spray about to slam into him. He braced himself.

For a solid minute, all they could do was cover their mouths and noses and try to see the body of Waspman through the mist of spray. As it began to fade they saw it, seemingly unharmed.

"Oh crap what now?" cried Silas.

"Wait, look!" said Rachel as something began to happen to the Waspman's body.

The abdomen exploded in pieces, falling off like paper with the stinger supply clattering to the ground. Waspman's remaining extra limb fell off and went into spasms.

Waspman roared and screeched in pain. It looked right at them, directly at Rachel, seeming to stare into her soul as the wings fell off like feathers.

Its eyes melted out of the head and it roared in pain one last time before its head exploded!

"Holy crap!" cried Tommy, Hoagie, Silas, Tony, Jenna, Kuki, and Lee all at once. Rachel, Joey, and Ally were too stunned to speak.

"I guess you could say he buzzed off!" joked Hoagie.

Tony busted out laughing. "There ya go!" he said.

Everyone else groaned in annoyance. "That's just sad." Said Silas as he shook his head.

The deformed body of Charles slumped to the ground and looked up. He was a shirtless, thin old man with ratty hair. "Thank you." He said.

"Are...are you free from the wasp now?" Rachel called.

"No, it'll re-grow in a few hours. You have to end me. Kill me. Please." He begged.

Jenna looked to Rachel. "Um, Rachel, I know it's been a freaking rough day but... look into this box." She said as she held up the recommissioning module.

Rachel looked into it and she was engulfed by the flash.

12345

Abby and her team met up with Rachel, Jenna, and the others, minus Joey and Ally, plus the human form of the Waspman, who was apparently named Charles, all of them came in through a new entrance, a hole in the wall courtesy of a turret. She also noticed that Silas and Hoagie were carrying two boxes filled with bug killer spray.

"So Rachel, do you remember?" Abby asked.

Rachel stepped forward and hugged Abby. "Yes, I remember everything."

She stepped back. "Jenna here has told me about what's going on, well the basics at least, and I'm with you all the way Abby." She said, smiling.

"Good to know. So Waspman you got a way to contact Ryan?" Wally asked Charles, who nodded.

"The giant computer over there, it has a direct video chat link to your moon base. Ryan's going to call back anytime now." He said.

"Then let's give him a call." Said Hoagie as he went over to the computer and began to type on it.

"Rachel, are we really going to do it? Are we going to let him kill himself?" Jenna asked Rachel.

"You saw the wasp parts exploding, they'll just grow back. The humane thing to do is let him die quickly." Rachel said.

"Say what now? We ain't killin' nobody." Abby said.

"But you have to! I can't let that creature control me again! I just can't..." Charles said, desperate to die.

"Abby, trust me, I'm don't want to do it. You think I want a death on my conscious? You didn't see what happened to him or know what happened to him." Rachel said.

"So he's some human bug monster, so what? We can cure him." Abby said.

"No you can't. Well maybe you can, but by the time you find a way to reverse what's been done to me my mind will have succumbed to madness." Charles said.

"It's a mercy kill Abby." Rachel said, looking rather ashamed.

"Mercy?! Killing isn't right! Even if it is putting something out of its misery." Abby snapped.

Kuki shook her head and spoke up. "Abby, when I was a little girl I had a kitty, but something very bad happened to it. It got cancer. My parents had it euthanized. At the time I didn't understand why they did it and I hated them for a month, but then I realized something. You can't let someone or something that's in pain stay in pain. You have to help it by whatever means necessary." Kuki said.

Wally hugged his girlfriend to comfort her and looked at Abby.

"Abby, I don't like anymore than you do, but they're right. You really want this guy to turn back into that monster?" he asked.

Abby sighed and looked at Charles. "What do you want? It's your choice." She said.

"I want the pain to stop." He answered.

"Abby I got Numbuh 1 Billion calling, get over here!" Hoagie called.

Abby nodded. "Okay, do want you wanna do. I gotta talk to a bad guy." She said as she walked over to Hoagie. Rachel and Jenna followed her.

"Is it online?" asked Jenna.

"It should be right about...now." said Hoagie as Ryan and Grandfather appeared on the screen.

"Sorry about that Waspman, I was dealing with my... oh shit." Ryan said when he realized who he was looking at.

"You got that right. You're Ryan right?" said Abby.

"That I am, and you are Abigail Lincoln, Rachel T. McKenzie, and Hoagie Gilligan. I assume Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles are both there as well." He said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Said Wally as he and Kuki stepped into frame. "He don't look so tough, if it weren't for all the minions we could take this guy down easy." He said, grinning.

"Yes, go ahead and think that. I assume you want to demand I surrender while I still have a chance?" he asked.

"Nu-uh psycho. You're going down the hard way." Said Abby.

"You've barley managed to stop operatives from your own era, what makes you think you can beat us living legends?" asked Hoagie, folding his arms as he smirked.

" **We have ways.** " Grandfather said.

"Ways of getting your butts kicked more like it." Said Wally.

"Yeah! Throw everything you've got at us, because we'll beat you every time." Kuki said.

Ryan smashed his fist down. "Is that a fact? Well consider this Abigail! Remember your old friends Maurice and Shane? You better go help them!" he taunted as he cut the connection.

"Oh no." muttered Abby.

"If he gets Maurice we'll be in trouble." Rachel said.

"You bet girl! He's going after those two to get at me. We gotta go!" she said as she ran towards the hole in the wall.

"Hey, what about Waspman?" asked Roland.

"I'll be fine kids, trust me. This is something I've got to do myself." Charles said as he picked up a can of bug killer.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, uncertainly.

"I'm sure Rachel. Thank you, all of you. You've helped me regain my humanity and... Jenna is it?" She nodded. "I noticed your friend Ian isn't here so I want you to tell him when you save him that I'm sorry for scaring him so badly."

Jenna held back tears. "I think he'll understand." She said as she followed the others to the ship.

Once the ramp closed Charles opened the cans and began pouring the liquid all over himself and all around him. He picked up a match from a table and sighed. "I will not die a monster." he said.

As they flew off they heard an explosion from within the factory.

Rachel buried her head in her hands.

Jenna slammed her fist against the wall.

Abby didn't do anything. She had to save her friend and her student.

12345

Maurice accepted the money from the lady and bid her a good day. Maurice worked at a used and new DVD/game store and while it wasn't exactly a high paying job it was one that he enjoyed.

He looked over to his friend and co-worker, Lucas, who was putting recently received DVDs on the shelves. "So how's Cree doin?" asked Lucas.

"Good man, college is tough on her but she's making it." He said. "Cool." Lucas said.

Despite the fact that his girlfriend, Cree Lincoln, was an enemy to the KND big time he still found her to be a rather attractive and at times pleasant person. After the big war with the KND the teens had mostly operated in secret and at night. Led by Cree herself after Father abandoned them all.

Bottom line is: Life was good for Maurice.

And that was about to change.

Maurice saw a team of ten kids coming through the doors, shoving a customer out of the way. The oldest kid was twelve and had the number 117000 on his helmet. "Maurice, we'd like a few words with you."

Maurice could plainly see they were KND, and for a moment dreaded if the remnants had been discovered.

But then he noticed their eyes, the odd lifeless look in their eyes. And he remembered the talk he had with Abby yesterday about their contacts going silent.

"Sure kids, we can talk." Maurice said as he stepped in front of the counter.

"Maurice you were once Numbuh 9, an operative of the Kids next Door and we'd like you to come back. You don't remember anything, but trust us it'll be worth it." Numbuh 117000 said in the monotone voice.

Maurice reached in the back pocket of his jacket and took out a few discs. "Oh I bet it will be." He said as he threw the discs like shuriken.

The KND agents ducked, but one got hit in the chest. Numbuh 117000 held up his laser and began firing on Maurice who took cover behind a shelf.

Customers screamed and tried to leave, but two of the operatives stopped them by blocking the doors and pointing their weapons at them.

Maurice jumped out from behind the shelf and rammed a kid into the wall. He took the kid's gun and fired at a charging operative's legs, causing her to trip and fall flat on her face.

He ran over to a cowering Lucas, who was hiding behind the video game glass counter to take cover from the laser blasts being shot at him..

"Dude what did you do to piss these guys off?" asked Lucas.

"Classified info bro." Maurice said as he started to return fire.

Numbuh 117000 was dumbfounded. How was Maurice putting up such a good fight? Did... did her remember?

He knew they had to end this quick before any police showed up so he yelled to Maurice.

"Cease fire! I need to talk with him. Maurice! Or should I say Numbuh 9?" he yelled.

Maurice carefully got up and glared at his enemy. "Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"Surrender yourself to us or we'll open fire on your customers and I don't think that would be good for business!" he taunted.

Maurice considered his options. He couldn't let those people get hurt because of him, but was he really willing to let himself be captured?

"What's it gonna be Numbuh 9? My operatives are getting itchy trigger fingers!" called Numbuh 117000.

Maurice sighed. He looked at Lucas.

"Tell Cree what happened, tell her the Kids Next Door have gone evil and they've got me. She'll know what to do." He said as he got up.

"You win!" called Maurice as he tossed the gun away. "Take me." He said as he put his hands behind his back in a surrendering position.

Two of the kids grabbed him and put him in handcuffs. Another one blasted the window open and he jumped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, have a good day." Numbuh 117000 said as he walked out after Maurice and his two guards.

The last one stopped before she left and saw a movie on the shelf. "Hey I love this movie, been looking for it everywhere." She said as she took it off the shelf.

"You gonna pay for that?" asked Lucas.

She looked at him and thought for a second. "Hmm no!" she said as she fired another laser blast that went zipping by his head.

She laughed as she jumped out the window.

"Harsh buzz man." Was all Lucas could say.

12345

On the moon base Grandfather flexed his new robotic arm. Ryan entered the room. "Master, we've captured Numbuh 9 and Numbuh 3134 will soon be ours as well, add that to the fact that I am seventy percent done with the microchip. Also I've sent some operatives to check out the Waspman's factory and see if anything remains. How do you like the new arm?"

" **A bit odd and newfangled, but it'll do I suppose.** " He said as he activated his flame power and smirked at the skeletal hand.

"I knew you'd like it. Tell me Master, what do you want to do next?" Ryan asked, he couldn't keep Grandfather up here that long. The strong willed kids might notice and break free...

" **I'm going back down to Earth.** " He answered.

"To hunt down Jenna and Sector V?" Ryan asked.

" **No. I feel the need to visit my sons.** " Grandfather said, and with that he left the room to claim a ship he deemed worthy. Ryan called after him one last time.

"Oh yes and master! We got Ian's body. It was right where you said it'd be."

**Transmission Interrupted...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessh this chapter was pretty dark, three characters died. Waspman was heavily based on 'The Fly' movie from 1986 with Jeff Goldblum so I hoped I succeeded in making him a sympathetic villain, nowhere near as sympathetic as he was in the movie but still, and it also explains the gross body horror.
> 
> I included Leona's death because I felt that in the show Leona was a 'Karma Houdini' meaning someone who does something horrible and gets zero comeuppance for it so I decided that she should get her karma, the main reason I did this is because notice how she tried to kill Sector V without hesitation in the episode. This made me believe that she had killed before, at least several times, because she had no qualms whatsoever with trying to kill the gang. Also to make you realize just how gone Ryan is and he cannot be redeemed.


	11. Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and the favorites.
> 
> Please review and let me know if I can approve anything, it is appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> Sorry is I grossed anyone out or turned anyone off with all of the Cronenberg-esque horror last chapter, don't worry we're not revisiting that, I promise you.
> 
> This is it people, the longest chapter in the story so far and the official halfway point.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 11**

**Legends  
**

Grandfather turned to face his student. " **Is it in good condition?** " he asked.

"As good as it can be, given the circumstances. He'd only been dead for half a day before we got to him so there was very little decay. But I've had a change of plans; I have decided that we need an ace up the sleeve, so to speak. Can you perform the ceremony?" Ryan asked.

Grandfather knew what he was talking about; back when he was a human he had a wife in addition to two children. She died and he used an ancient ritual to revive her, but it only worked for an hour before she expired again.

Grandfather nodded. " **As long as I can torture that Jenna girl nothing would give me more pleasure. I'll go visit Monty and then we'll play god.** " He said as he hurried to the small private hangar reserved for Ryan.

Ryan went back to his office and opened up a communications link to Shelly.

"Yes Master, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Send out an order to all KND tree houses. They all have a new mission as of now: capture every former KND operative they can and bring them here for immediate assimilation. Oh and be sure to have them capture Numbuh 8475." He ordered.

"I hear and obey master." She said, without hesitation or resistance.

54321

The Away ship flew over the store where Maurice worked. Police were all over the shopping center and were asking all the witnesses questions.

"I don't know what they wanted with him. All he said was 'classified info' or whatever that means." Lucas explained to a cop.

From up above the invisible ship was listening in with the eavesdropping spy equipment. Hoagie, Abby, Jenna, Rachel, and Danny sat in the communications room. "Sounds like KND alright. Question is why did they take Maurice?" asked Hoagie.

"To get at me." Abby said, gritting her teeth in anger. "Maurice was my friend and the leader of the Remnants, plus he spent three years alone looking for the source of the chicken pox. If they were gonna take anyone it would be Maurice. Cree ain't gonna like this."

Hoagie looked at Abby. "Cree? Was she and Maurice..."

"Yes Numbuh 2. They are in a relationship, and a pretty serious one at that." Abby said, making Hoagie sigh in defeat. He had long since gotten over Cree, but now he knew he had no chance at all with her. How could he compete with Maurice?

"This is gonna piss her off royally and I know she'll blame me for it." Abby sighed as she shook her head.

"So what now? Go to the fortress you mentioned or..." Jenna asked.

"We try to get Shane first, we might have a chance to save him." Abby answered.

"Okay, tell me where he lives and I'll have Sanjay fly us there." Jenna said.

Abby told her and Jenna left for the bridge.

"What if we can't make it?" asked Danny.

"Then we head on to the fortress." Abby said.

"What is this fortress anyway?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough kid." Hoagie told him.

"Hey Danny, can you give me a minute, I got something private to do." Abby told him. Danny nodded and left the room.

Before he made his exit, however, he stopped and turned to Hoagie.

"Hey Numbuh 2, I was wondering if you could fix this?" he said taking the smashed and burned shocker fork out of his pocket and giving it to Hoagie.

"Sure, but it'll take some time." Hoagie said.

Danny shook his head. "Take your time." he said and he then left the room to leave them alone.

Abby sat down in his chair and took out her phone. "Who're you calling?" asking Rachel.

"Kim, another Remnant. They have Maurice so naturally they'll find out about us and we'll be in deep shit, baby. I'm gonna warn Kim so she can get the word out to the others and get them to go into hiding." Abby explained as she listened to the dull ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice of a woman on the other end of the line.

"Kim, it's Abby. We got one hell of a problem!"

"I'll say! Have you seen the news? The KND have captured Maurice! They didn't even try to do it in secret! They just did in out in the open and in broad daylight!" the woman cried.

"I know, we're leaving the area now." Abby said.

"We? Who's we?"

"Me, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Rachel, Sonya, Lee, and a bunch of current operatives plus Tommy. I've recommissioned 'em and now we're gonna try and get Shane before anything bad can really go down." Abby said.

"Oh Lord, what's happening?" Kim asked.

"I don't know girl, all I know is that they've got Maurice and a mind control device and that equals trouble for us." Abby said.

"A mind control device... he could..."

"Expose us. Yep. Do me a favor, spread the word to the others and get yourself somewhere safe. Make sure everyone goes into hiding, understand?" Abby said.

"Alright. I don't like running and hiding, but it seems I've got no other option. You'll fill me in later?" Kim asked, uncertain.

"I won't leave you in the dark for long girl. Abby out." Abby said as she shut off her phone.

"Remnants, huh?" asked Rachel, eyeing Abby suspiciously. Abby sighed, she knew Rachel wouldn't be so easy to calm down like Hoagie and the others were. Rachel was angry and she had every right to be.

"Yeah, a select few who are allowed to keep their memories, Maurice, Kim, and I are just a few of 'em. There's a little over a hundred of us." Abby admitted.

"And you found this out when, exactly?" asked Rachel, hoping that Abby had only found this out on her 'decommissioning'.

"Back when you were in charge. Remember when I destroyed Chicken Pox Island? I didn't do it alone. Maurice helped me and told me about the Remnants, but he made me promise not to tell anyone. Not even the rest of my team." She said.

Rachel was seething angry. "Who else knew about this?" she demanded quietly.

"Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 and a few others I didn't know." Abby answered.

"If Grandfather goes after them he can have 'em." Rachel shouted in anger. "I was the freaking supreme leader damn it! Why was I not told about this?!" she demanded out loud.

"You were apparently too take charge for their liking. They knew that if you found out about it you would've told everyone." Abby answered.

"Then why didn't you do it? You were a supreme leader too!" Rachel pointed out. Hoagie sank backwards to the wall, not wanting to get between this cat fight.

"I wanted too! They told me that if I even tried to do it they'd have my age records changed. Just like Chad did to us before. They also threatened my friends." Abby said.

Rachel moaned in annoyance and anger. "The whole time those two little schemers were right under my nose, hiding secrets and conspiracies from me and I didn't even know!" she yelled.

Abby and Hoagie glanced at each other, both very uncomfortable and pondering the same thing; should they tell her about the GKND?

"I need some rest, I'll go call my mom and tell her I'm fine and 'tell' her what I'm doing. Wake me up when we get to the fortress." Rachel said as she left the room.

"Should we tell her?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah, we should. But I'll do it, and only when she's calmed down." Abby said, shaking her head.

"It'll take a huge weight off of both of us if we just tell everyone about the GKND." Said Hoagie.

"I know it will, but what'll happen if we do that? I don't wanna a whole bunch aliens comin' down and whopping our butts just 'cause we spilled the beans on 'em." Abby said, truly fearing the consequences of exposing the GKND.

"Yeah but, we don't know how they'll react. They could kill us or just give us a slap on the wrist. Speaking of the GKND where are they in all of this?" Hoagie said. Abby shook her head.

"Off jumpin' from planet to planet enjoying the zero gravity. I really don't care, we could use 'em yeah, but they're clearly so damn secretive they ain't gonna help us. We're on our own Hoagie." She said.

"But with all of their secret keepers brain washed and no one calling them they must be worried. They might send help." Hoagie said.

Abby considered that and said "They just might. And if they do I say we make them admit the truth! No more lies."

"You really think that'll work? I mean they are aliens and all." Hoagie said, somewhat scared by the suggestions Abby was making.

"We'll make our stand against them too it we have to. No more decommissioning, no more secrets, and no more prejudice against teens or adults. This is the end of an era Hoagie. And whether it's for good or bad is up to us." She said.

Hoagie admired her dreamily. She was so strong, so brave, so... beautiful. And better than Cree.

"Alright Abby, I'm with you." He said.

She smiled and said "I knew you would be. You always were."

They walked out of the room together, not noticing Ally hiding from behind a corner.

She had heard everything.

"GKND! Just like Ian's notebook!" she said as she quietly hurried to her room to read it.

54321

Jenna watched Sanjay pilot the ship as they approached Shane's home town.

"We're almost there, Bianca give 'em the heads up." Jenna instructed.

"Hold it Jen, look at the radar." Bianca said, motioning for Jenna to come over.

Jenna limped to her radar station and looked at the screen and groaned at what she saw. "That's a KND prisoner transport ship." She said.

"And by the looks of it's heavily armed and taking off." Noted Bianca.

"Turn us around." Jenna ordered Sanjay.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. We may have the element of surprise but we can't survive another ship battle. I'll tell Numbuh 5, I know she won't be happy." She said.

"Won't be happy about what?" asked Abby as she entered the bridge.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 5, really I am, but they've gotten Shane. They've already taken off and their too well armed for us to attack. I'm sorry." Jenna said.

Abby looked at the radar and nodded.

"Good call." She said, calmly.

This calmness worried Jenna as you could rarely read a person when they were calm.

"I know you cared about Shane..." Jenna started before Abby interrupted her.

"He was a good kid, a good student, and a good leader from what I've heard." Abby said, not looking Jenna in the eye.

Hoagie came on the bridge. "Why are we turning around?" he asked.

"They already got Shane. We're going to the fortress." Abby explained. .

"Mind telling me where that is?" asked Sanjay.

"I know where it is, I'll take over so you can take a break." Said Hoagie.

"Thanks." Sanjay said as he carefully got out of the seat and Hoagie took his place.

"So is this place safe and secure?" asked Jenna.

Abby grinned. "About as safe and secure as you can get baby!" she said.

54321

"Mom I'm fine. Tell the news that some government guys saved me and wiped that big bug out. I'm telling you mom, listen to me; I'm safe and they want me to stay so they can make sure I'm unharmed. They're allowing me to contact you to let you know I'm safe. Tell the college to hold up on the homework and projects until I get back and check up on Cindy for me, please. I...I love you too. I'll be fine. Take care of Harvey for me." Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

She laid down her phone and then put her head down on the pillow.

How could they keep these secrets from her? She trusted Abby. She trusted her with the fate of the entire Kids Next Door operation and she kept something like this from her and everyone else. What else was Abby hiding?

She hated secrets.

54321

Ally picked up the worn out notebook and began reading it. If this had any info on this GKND she had to find out.

This is a journal/report written by Numbuh 1615, second in command of Sector C-5 aka Ian... whatever my last name is.

If you are reading this I have either allowed you to, I have been decommissioned, or they finally got me. For those of you confused read on and I'll explain.

As you probably know Numbuh 1 disappeared nearly seven years ago and no one knows where he went, not even his teammates. Or so they claim...

You see, I'm a guy who listens to rumors and scuttlebutt to gain information and when you do that you hear a lot of crazy things. And one of the most consistent theories are those about the disappearances of Numbuhs 1, 100, 274, and several other operatives throughout the years.

One of the weirder and theories that seem to come down from the science nerds that get shunned for turning out to be not very smart is the theory of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

The theory goes that we are just a small part of the life out in the universe. That out there in the vastness of the cosmos there is other life. Aliens. And yes I know how crazy that sounds but hear me out.

Out there adult tyranny is way more insane and powerful out there, like so oppressive it makes what we put up with look like a fun Friday night. And one of these aliens came to earth like an eon ago and inspired kids to rise up against tyrant adults and teenagers. When it deemed us strong enough to survive on our own it left us here and we became the earthbound Kids Next Door, but since we're very unclear about the exact founding of the first age of the KND, with the exception of that idiotic 'kids created adults' theory, we have no solid proof about this. Over the years ages of the Kids Next Door rose and fell and we are currently in the seventh age of the Kids Next Door. Some even call it the golden age, but it's more like a silver or bronze.

But it doesn't end there; from what I've heard when an operative is deemed dedicated enough to the KND cause, a kid with a heart that will always be a child and will always fight for childhood no matter what, they might be chosen to leave this planet and join the Galactic Kids Next Door.

Do they ever return? I don't know.

But I do know that the higher ups want to keep this secret. I don't know if the supreme leaders know about it, but I know that the high up science nerds know about it and I know that Numbuh Infinity X3 is in on it too. I haven't confronted any of them about it because they might change my age records and decommission me or worse.

I know they'll do it because the agent that got me this info was decommissioned. And I know for a fact that she wasn't thirteen. She was a lone agent so she had no sector, one of those spies... you know an info gathering, almost always alone.

They knew no one would care if she was decommissioned.

Except for me.

I can't let them get away with this, she was my friend so I have to try and uncover what's going on. For her and me and everyone else because we have a right to know.

I want to tell Jenna and the others about it, but I know they won't believe me. Even though I'm not as bad a conspiracy freak as someone like Numbuh 1 was and I don't subscribe to most of the theories.

But I can try to tell them. I don't know what to do and I feel so alone.

Okay, I can't really say that. I've got Jenna, Ally, Travis, and Roland. Even if they don't believe me, if they try and decommission me prematurely, my team will give it their all to stop it and save me. I know they will. They're my family. And the only one I've got right now.

Anyway I'm trying to get a new informant ever since my last one got decommissioned, but because of what happened to her the rest of them are being more hesitant and I don't really blame them.

I don't blame you if you don't believe me, it's crazy and I've had trouble believing it myself. I've stopped and tried to convince myself that it's stupid, but the more I think about it the more convinced I am that it is real.

I'll start looking for more connections.

From there on the paragraphs rambled on about theories and possibilities.

One page had small pictures of Numbuh 1, Numbuh 274, Numbuh 100, and several others that she had only briefly heard of before. Numbuhs like Numbuh 1968, Numbuh 12602, Numbuh 12508 all had pictures, all taped to the page. Lines were drawn, pointing to various small sentences such as 'Connection?' or 'What do they have in common?'

A big one was circled around Numbuh 274's photo and it read 'Was he taken or is he still here? What happened to him?' it asked. It noted that there had been sightings of Chad living alone in various cities, not associated with either the KND or villains so it had been a big mystery as to his fate.

Ally closed the book. How did Numbuh 362 not now but Numbuhs 5 and 2 did? Did Numbuhs 3 and 4 know as well? As soon as she was alone with Jenna she had to get her to read this.

54321

At the Uno Residence all was well. Life had been good even though they missed their son, although they didn't fully understand it, from what they knew their child Nigel had been accepted into a very prestigious school and he couldn't contact them very often, if at all.

Two years ago Monty Uno's father passed away of old age. It was the first time in years he had been reunited with his brother Benedict. It was a short, somewhat bittersweet reunion since it was so short and Ben claimed to have work to do so he had to leave quickly.

Monty felt that something was wrong with his brother; he seemed on edge and more noticeably his children were absent.

He heard the doorbell ring. "Must be Katharine." He said as he put down his paper and went to help his wife with the groceries.

He opened the door and gasped when he saw a gigantic man with scorched up and damaged armor standing right in front of him, looking down at him menacingly.

Monty was, of course, taken a back a bit, but hid it and tried to show a friendly attitude to this stranger.

"Why good day old man! Lost are you?" he asked politely.

" **Hello Monty**." The man said.

Monty's eyes widened somewhat.

"Do we know each other by any means? I'm sorry to say I don't recall you and I doubt I could forget a big fellow like you!" Monty said, good naturedly.

" **Why Monty, I'm hurt!** " the figure said, feigning hurt feelings. " **You don't remember you're old pappy?!** " he said as he entered the house and began to back his son against the wall.

"P-pappy? But... now look here sir! My father has passed away and I do now know you. So if you do not leave my home right away I will call the police!" Monty said, trying to seem tough.

Grandfather's arm shot out and grabbed Monty by the neck and hoisted him up to the ceiling.

" **Last time I made the mistake of letting you go unchecked. Not this time old boy.** " he said as he harvested the soul of Monty Uno aka Numbuh 0 out of his body. He let it fall to the floor.

" **Sorry Monty, but the truth is I hated both of you.** " He said as he absorbed the energy from his son.

"Monty? Why is the door ope...AH!" screamed Katharine Uno in horror as she saw the large armored man standing over the body of her husband.

"Who are you and what did you do to my husband?!" she yelled.

" **You'll find out soon enough!** " Grandfather yelled as he launched forward and attacked Katharine aka Numbuh 999.

54321

The away ship flew over the Mississippi River and into the harsh, dense forest that surrounded it. They flew towards the Arkansas-Mississippi boarder and began to descend.

"There's nothing there." Said Bianca as she looked at the radar.

"Oh there will be in a few minutes girl." Abby said as she sat down at the communications console.

"Hello KND F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S. This is former Supreme Leader Numbuh 5 aka Abigail Lincoln. Requesting immediate landing in main hangar." She said into the radio.

There was silence.

Abby smiled.

"Password is let me in before I blast open the door and kick your butt." She said.

A voice suddenly came over the radio. "Roger that Numbuh 5, opening hangar door now. Welcome back and thank you for coming back." Said the voice of a boy.

Hoagie made the ship take a nose dive.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Jenna, nervously.

"I'm sure." Abby said nonchalantly as they were about to hit the ground when a square door that blended in with the ground opened and they flew into it and it closed behind them.

Lights illuminated the tunnel as they flew down the slanted passageway.

The voice of the base's computer came on over head. "Welcome to the Kids Nest Door F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S. Fortress Of Risky Top Recondite Essential Science Stuff." It said as they exited the tunnel and flew into a city sized bowl like structure.

In the center of the fortress was a giant sphere that served as the control room and it had a giant pole that led up to a watchtower. There were eight towers that seemed to flank the city with four on each side; the two biggest ones were near the back while the other six were smaller and placed around the structure. Various buildings and structures littered the complex with food stands, junk shops, bed rooms, housing, guns and turrets, radio dishes, a hydro electric power plant, and a gigantic hangar in front of the main control room.

From the windows Wally, Kuki, Roland, Joey, Hailey, Tony, Sanjay, Tommy, and the rest were in complete and total awe.

"I remember this place and yet it still wows me every time." Said Wally as the ship began to approach the hangar.

"Even if I had been decommissioned, I don't understand how I could have forgotten this." Kuki said as they began to land.

In the bridge Jenna's mouth had dropped. "This... this is too good to be true." She said, eyes glowing like an overwhelmed child.

"Sometimes life can be just as good as it is hard Jen." Abby said as she got up. Jenna lifted herself up and followed her out as Hoagie finished landing the ship.

The ship landed and the ramp went down. The group went down the ramp and most of them were very eager to look around the fortress.

However, they were all so taken in by the amazing underground city that they didn't notice the distraught looking Ally. Except for Abby of course.

"So what is this place?" asked Roland as he admired a sleek looking runner jet.

"This place was commissioned by Numbuh 100 and designed by his chief architect; Numbuh 8886. It began construction around the time Numbuh 274 took command and was completed halfway through Abby's term." Kuki explained as she smiled, seeing one of her old friends, H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P. sitting in the corner of the hangar, covered with a tarp.

An elevator door opened and inside was an Asian kid, armed with a laser rifle. "Halt! Don't come any closer!" he warned as he pointed the gun at them.

"Calm down there Bruce Lee, we ain't hypnotized." Said Abby as she grabbed the gun and threw it to the ground.

He looked at them; they could see his number, 1152.70, on his jacket shoulder.

He eyes them, wearily. "Well you have more emotion in your voices and you..."

"Dude look, if we were brainwashed we'd have this weird silver glow in our eyes." Danny said, hoping it calmed this guy down.

He nodded but still kept his guard up, ready to run at any minute, but then he noticed Abby. "It is you." he said, cautiously. He quickly dropped his guard and grinned. "Boy am I happy to see you! I thought for sure that I'd be left alone but now that you guys are here I... wow! I heard it on the radio but I didn't think you'd come here." He added, excitedly.

"Are you the only one here?" asked Abby. Numbuh 1152.70 nodded.

"The others all went up to the moon base, and now they're part of the collective." He said.

"Wait, how does Ryan not know about this place?" asked Rachel, wondering why it hadn't been attacked.

"He doesn't know about it and my teammates won't tell unless he asks them. I've been listening in on radio conversations and I've learned that they can't tell him anything, only when he asks them or when it's expected of them. And just to be safe I've changed all the security codes, so even if he does find out it'll take him a while to get in here." He explained.

"Why doesn't he know? Shouldn't a supreme leader know about stuff like this?" asked Silas.

"Numbuh Infinity X2 decided that it was better that supreme leaders were kept in the dark about it after Numbuh 3134 was decommissioned." Numbuh 1152.70.

Rachel sighed. "More secrets." She muttered. She glanced over and saw that Abby seemed annoyed too.

"Well for once it was a good idea. Gives us a nice place to hold up." Wally said.

"You've been listening to the radio transmissions? Is there anything about Numbuhs 9 and 3134?" Abby asked.

Numbuh 1152.70 nodded. "Yeah, it's apparently a response to you guys being recommissioned, they want to strike back and hard. They're... uh... guess I should mention that they're going after every former KND operative they can and add them into the army. Like a world wide snag 'em operation. Oh my name is Ray by the way." He said, smiling nervously.

Everyone was shocked.

"Every former KND operative?" Hailey whispered in horror.

"If Ryan pulls it off we can mark ourselves down as royally screwed." Said Wally.

"It ain't gonna happen!" cried Abby, she turned to Ray. "What's the fastest ship you got, and one that can hold a lot of people?" she asked.

"The, uh C.R.A.F.T, over there." He said, pointing to a red colored medium sized ship that looked like a drop ship from a World War Two movie, just made with pieces of wood and steel and various other things.

"It can reach speeds up to Eleventy Thousand miles per hour and it's a pretty good troop carrier, but it can only hold about twenty. It was meant for battle situations and we didn't want it to be that big of a target. Oh and mind the mileage! Cruddy thing's a real gas guzzler." Ray explained.

"It'll have to do! Okay, here's the plan; Rachel you take Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Tommy, Sonya, and Lee to save as many of us as you can. Patton, Bartie, Virginia, Herbie, anyone! Jenna, you and your crew can stay here and rest." Abby said.

"Wait a minute we can help..." Roland began but he was stopped by Abby.

"Nu-uh boy! You kids are waiting here. I trust you and all but you guys are exhausted and need some rest so consider that an order." Abby said.

"And I second the order, you guys deserve some relaxation." Rachel agreed.

"But..."

"Stand down Roland; we need this break so we're taking it." Jenna said.

Roland begrudgingly shook his head obediently.

"Wait a minute, what'll you be doing?" asked Kuki.

Abby smirked. "I'm gonna have a chat with my sister and a certain Mr. Dickson." She said as she made her way to the runner jet Roland had admired earlier.

"Let's go." Hoagie said as he tugged on Rachel's shoulder.

"I need to get the recommissioning module first, they might not be in a waiting mood so we can't wait until we get back to restore their memories." Rachel said as she rushed back to the away ship to retrieve the box.

54321

Ray had taken Jenna's group to the watchtower and they observed as the two swift ships exited the complex.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Rachel's voice said over the radio.

"Until then Numbuh 1152.70, you can give Jenna's team a grand tour. Show them everything and I mean everything. We'll radio you when we're on our way back." Abby said over her radio.

"Copy that Numbuh 5. Good luck out there to both of you." He said as he closed the doors, locking the twelve kids inside the underground city.

"Will we be able to breath down here?" Ally asked.

"Oh sure, we got air vents leading up to the topside so we'll be fine. You wanna look around?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Joey.

"Anything to take my mind off of things." Sighed Bianca, who was very tired.

The rest of the group made various noises of agreement and Ray led them to the elevator where he could begin the tour.

"Sorry if I start stuttering. I never thought I'd have to give one of these." He said as he pushed the button, sending the elevator down.

"So what do you have in here?" asked Danny.

"Oh all kinds of stuff; weapons, ships, archives, vehicles, snacks, but mostly we do research and development. This place is second only to our underwater facility." Ray said as the elevator reached the bottom and everyone stepped out.

"But I can't wait to show you guys my personal favorite things here." He said with giddiness.

"And those would be what?" asked Hailey.

"Wait and see. I don't want to give out spoilers." Ray said slyly as he led them to a vehicle bay.

54321

Fanny heard a crashing sound and screaming coming from inside Cree's office.

She stood with a dozen other teen officers who were all too scared to take one step towards the door.

She looked at Aaron, a rather dim but strong guy and spoke to him.

"Aaron, as second in command I order you to see what's wrong with our commander." She said.

"No fucking way! I am not going in there!" he shouted.

"Count me out too." Said another guy behind him.

"Worthless men." She snarled. "Stacy, you go in." she said to Cree's old friend.

"Fuck you! I'm with them." Stacy said.

"Wait a minute, you're second in command! You go in!" said a girl next to Aaron. Everyone else said words of agreement, nodding their heads.

Fanny shuttered. She had been overruled by majority vote.

She stepped forward carefully and just as she was about to touch the door knob another crash made her jump back slightly.

She regained herself, she couldn't show cowardice in front of these lower officers. She stepped forward again and opened the door.

She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her as she avoided a clock being thrown at her and she jumped against the wall. She turned to face Cree, whose hair now covered her eyes but from what Fanny could see she was furious.

"What do you want?" Cree hissed out.

Fanny was nervous, scared even, but she held herself up and spoke.

"Myself and the other officers are concerned about you Commander. What happened? Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Cree looked up, revealing her tear stained eyes to Fanny.

Fanny gasped. What could make her commander breakdown like this? She had never seen her cry before. She had seen her angry of course, but never... miserable.

"Fanny... they took Maurice." She sobbed out.

Fanny gasped again. 'Numbuh 9? Why him? Why would Abby risk Cree's anger like that?' she thought.

"They'll pay for this." Muttered Cree.

"What was that?" asked Fanny.

"I said that they will PAY!" Cree screamed with all she had. Her throat was raw from the screaming and crying she had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

"But why? I didn't think Abby was stupid enough to take him of all people." She said.

"It wasn't Abby." Cree interrupted before elaborating "It was a different team. It was the main bulk that attacked the school and you. Lucas has informed me that a group of ten kids held some customers hostage, demanding that Maurice give himself up and my... my sweet Maurice did it. He saved those people." She said; her voice calming down.

"But if Abby has a recommissioning module, then how can they recommission him? They'd never build more than one out of the fear that they'd be too easy to steal that way." Fanny said.

"I don't know what they want with Maurice. All I know is that we are going to attack the moon base ASAP!" Cree said as she stood up, no longer crying. A furious look in her eyes, one full of hate and anger.

Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"What is it?!" she snapped.

"I take it you've heard the news?" asked the voice of Abby over the phone.

"Abby! What the hell is going on?! Talk to me you little bitch or I swear to god you'll wish that mom and dad were pro..."

"Calm down! I'm pissed about Maurice too! He was my friend too remember?' Abby said.

"Yeah, your childhood crush if I recall correctly, dear little Abby." Cree said with spite.

"Cree listen, I know you're in control of the teens and I also know you've got 'em spying on nearby KND tree houses and I want you to get them out of there now!" Abby said.

"Who do you think you are? You can't order me around Abigail, I..."

"Cree, shut up and listen to me! The new leader of the Kids Next Door is evil! He's used a mind control device to brainwash like ninety six percent of the current KND! A few survivors got me and my old friends together and we're going to fight him but we just found out that he's ordered a world wide capture for any and all former KND operatives! That includes you and your teens!" Abby cried.

Fanny's eyes widened as did Cree.

"You understand me Cree?" Abby asked.

Cree shook her head in defeat. "Yes I understand you. Fanny get the word out. All operatives in the field are to report to their respective bases and stay together. If they see any KND operatives they are not to engage, just retreat. Got it?" Cree instructed.

Fanny nodded. "Got it!" she said as she rushed out of the room, she would have to put her talk with Paddy off for now.

"Cree, I'm sorry about this, I really am and before you say anything yes; it is my fault." She admitted.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" asked Cree in confusion.

"The only reason they took Maurice is retaliation for me and my friends getting recommissioned. I am so, so sorry." Abby said, her sister wasn't the understanding type but she honestly hoped that she would listen.

"You just love seeing me miserable, don't you Abigail?" Cree said bitterly.

"Cree I..."

"Thanks for the heads up. At least now we know what we're up against." Cree said, about to hang up.

"Cree wait! Don't try to fight them, we can do this together." Abby said.

Cree was hesitant to respond.

"I'll think on it Abby, we won't attack for now but I'm not too eager to work with you and your buddies. Bye." She said as she hung up.

Cree hung her head down. What now? Could she keep her troops from fighting back? Did she have to work with Abby? Could she work with Abby?

The biggest question was really would she?

She didn't have time to think on it now, she had an entire army to look after and she knew some of them would be scared and that she'd most likely lose a lot of them. But she had her duty.

She was the leader of the teens. And she would lead them as best as she could, no matter what.

54321

Abby dialed her phone to call Kim back.

"Oh man, I hope Cree doesn't do anything stupid." She said to herself, she really was worried for the safety of her sister and she knew that Maurice being abducted would take quite the toll on her.

But right now she had other things to worry about.

Kim answered the phone. "Abby, talk to me now." She said

"Okay, here's what's happening turns out the new supreme leader is evil, brainwashed most of the KND, a few survivors got us and got a recommissioning module, I recommissioned Rachel, my team, and Sonya and Lee. We got Tommy and now we've dumped the current guys in the fortress. I've sent Rachel and the rest of my gang to get as many of our old friends as possible while I go talk to Chad." Abby explained.

"Chad? I don't think he'll be happy to see you." Kim said, doubtfully.

"Tell me about it. But I gotta try and get his help. Have you gotten the word out?" Abby asked.

"It's out. Everyone is going into hiding and they're waiting for either me or you to tell them otherwise. You want me to rendezvous with you?" she asked.

"No, you know as much about the Remnants as Maurice does. Stay hidden, if they catch you it'll be the end of the Remnants for good." Abby said, hoping Kim would agree.

"Alright it makes sense. I don't like hiding like this but I trust you Abby. Keep me updated."

"Can do." Abby agreed.

"Good luck with Chad, he's not going to be easy to talk with." Kim added.

"Don't I know it." Muttered Abby as she hung up.

As she flew the runner across the country she hoped that Chad was in a listening mood.

54321

Throughout the next two hours Rachel and the others flew around the United States and surrounding areas to rescue old allies and bring them back.

The soon discovered the C.R.A.F.T, or the Crazy Red Agent Flying Transport, had a weird little quirk; it could make incredibly fast escapes, but it would quickly lose energy and they'd have to slow down, but they made the best of it. They could outrun KND ships just fine, it was getting from point A to point B that was the problem.

Patton Drilovsky ran down his street, desperately avoiding laser blasts and other artillery fire from these crazy kids who were after him for god knows what.

"Surrender yourself and we will cease fire." Called a kid from a megaphone on the ship hovering behind him.

"The hell I will!" Patton called as he dodged another laser blast and hoped over a fence and into a backyard. He ran past the yard and jumped over the other side, trying to confuse his pursuers as much as possible.

Patton had graduated from high school last year and had gotten a job as a mall security guard, this was so he could prepare for his dream job of being a cop.

He had been walking home from his shift when they approached him, claiming they needed to talk to him and wanted to ask him some questions. Normally Patton would just say yes and get it over with, but he had a weird gut feeling about these kids. They all spoke in monotone voices and had a weird, dull shine in the back of their eyes. When he declined several times they brought up an attack ship made out of wood and scrap metal and began chasing him.

And so here he was, running through the backyards of his neighborhood, running from a bunch of pre-teens in a flying attack ship out of Star Wars who were after him for an unknown reason.

He ran into a yard that had a bench with a tool box on it.

He reached in and grabbed and hammer and lobbed it at the ship.

It smashed through the windshield and took the pilot by surprise, causing to ship to slant downward a bit.

Patton took advantage of this distraction and immediately ran off.

As soon as he jumped over the fence he heard an explosion and a crash.

He stopped dead and his tracks and turned to inspect what had happened.

He gasped when he saw the ship had crashed into a tool shed and a new, sleek red ship was now hovering above.

It landed and a blonde teenager came out of the side door. "Pat!" he cheered as he ran towards Patton.

Patton was about to run for it when the boy called "No, no, no! Don't run! We just saved you." The blonde kid called.

Patton looked at the kid with a sleeveless orange hoodie and messy blonde hair. "Who are you?" Patton asked.

"An old friend of yours that you don't remember." The boy said.

"What just happened?" Patton asked.

"Let's just say that someone evil wants you and they won't stop until they have you. So in short come on or we leave you here and they can have ya." The boy said, smirking.

Patton shook his head. If this kid was on the up and up, that means more ships would come after him.

"Okay, so who are you?" Patton asked as he climbed the fence to join the boy.

"My name is Wallabee Beatles. I'm your friend from a long time ago and I'll explain what's going on later, right now there are others out there who need our help." Wally said as he offered his hand to Patton.

Patton took it. "This better be worth it Beatles." He said.

"It will be mate. It will be. Haven't changed your wardrobe much either I see." Wally said, noticing Patton still wore a lite green jacket with a white undershirt on. And, despite the fact that it wasn't cold at all outside, he wore his old orange cap on top of his black hair.

"Huh?" Patton asked as he followed Wally into the ship.

54321

Bartie Stork's legs were tired but he couldn't give in. He just peddled as fast as he could, but it wasn't good enough. They were gaining on him.

He wore his blue t-shirt with his black shorts as he usually did, plus his helmet but he doubted that it would do him much good.

He could see the pebbled on the pavement beneath him being scattered by the laser blasts from behind.

Oh man, were they on his ass.

He felt a burst in his rear tire and he was sent flying into the air.

He landed with a hard thud into a ditch. He moaned from a scrape on his knee but forced himself up and he looked forward and saw his bike had now been shot in half by the pursuing kids.

He looked up and saw five kids on bikes, all aiming their guns on him.

"Do you surrender?" the apparent leader asked.

Bartie held up his hands and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah whatever man! Just don't shoot me." He said.

"As long as you come with us we're all good." The leader said.

Out of nowhere a huge red ship, back facing him, slammed into them and send them hurtling down the road.

A door opened on the side and a younger boy in a hat with flaps and a blue and orange striped t-shirt.

"Get in man!" he called.

Bartie didn't argue, he pushed himself up and the kid grabbed his hand.

He was pulled into the ship and it quickly rose up and blasted off.

Bartie looked at the younger boy and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man, those guys wanted something with me but thanks to you guys..."

"Thank us later man, I'm Lee." The boy said.

Bartie nodded. "Okay Lee if you could just drop me off at my house that would be great..."

"Sorry, no can do. We'll talk later, so at least someone else will." Lee said as he helped Bartie up.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bartie asked as he followed Lee deeper into the ship.

"We'll tell you once we've got some others, we don't want to repeat ourselves." Lee said.

54321

Angelie and Ted hid inside of the basement of Ted's house. Angelie wore her purple blouse and black shorts while Ted wore his yellow button-up shirt and his trousers. They could hear the footsteps of the mysterious kids above them.

"Spread out and surround them! They couldn't have left the house, the back door didn't open." Said the voice of the leader of the five kids.

They had just been leaving their school when a ship filled with five kids attacked them and another kid named Charlie.

Charlie got captured and Angelie and Ted teamed up, despite not knowing each other very well, because they decided there was safety in numbers.

"What do you think they want?" Ted whispered.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm not going down without a fight!" Angelie whispered back as she held up an old wrench as a weapon.

Suddenly they heard the door being slammed open and shouting. "It's them! It's Sector.. AH!"

There was gunfire and crashing sounds, combined with glass breaking.

"My mom is gonna be so ticked." Ted muttered.

Suddenly the basement door opened and a younger teen jumped down the staircase. He turned to face them, they saw he was dressed like an old hero from a forties vigilante story like 'The Shadow'.

"It's safe now, but it won't be for long. Come with us and we'll protect you from anyone else or my name isn't The Tommy!" he said, dramatically opening his cape like a bat wing.

"The what?" Angelie asked with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You coming or what? There'll be more in an hour or so." Tommy said.

"Coming, definitely coming." Said Ted as he got up and followed Tommy out of the basement.

Angelie sighed and followed them. Better than just staying in the dark waiting for someone to find them.

54321

Herbie was forced up by the five kids that had chased him into a corner.

"Get moving fatso, our Master has need of you." Said one of them.

"Master?" Herbie asked.

"Move!" yelled one of the kids.

Herbie started walking to their ship, when it exploded.

The blast sent all of them flying backwards and onto the ground.

Herbie tried to get up and run but a hand grabbed him and hauled inside of a flying ship.

"We got him. Take us up." said a female voice.

Herbie felt the ship rising up and flying away. He looked up to see a Japanese girl smiling at him.

"Welcome back Herbie." She said.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"Answers later." She said, smiling as if this was completely normal.

54321

"This is so your fault!" cried Peter as he ran along side his twin brother down the street.

"My fault?! I don't know any of these guys so don't pin the blame on me! For all I know this is your fault!" shouted his brother Pete.

"Well I don't know them either..."

A small explosion blew up the pavement behind them. "Shut up and run!" yelled Pete as he tried to run faster.

Two huge robotic suits followed the twins down their streets, firing at them as they ran.

A rope was shot out from one and it caught Pete around his legs, causing him to fall.

"Pete!" cried Peter, he ran to help his brother.

"Forget me and go!" Pete shouted.

"No way bro! I'm not leaving you behind." Peter said as he went to get his brother, when a rope slammed into him, wrapping around his torso.

"We got both 44 a and b, we're taking them to the prison ship now." Said a kid operating the robot into his radio.

"What are you gonna do to us?" asked Peter.

"You'll find out soon enough, we won't hurt you though. We promise the worst of it is over. Well if you try to escape again it'll get worse." Said a kid who operated the bigger of the two mechs.

Without warning the smaller of the two robots was blasted in half and the upper part landed on the road, flailing around feebly.

"What the?!" cried the leader, who operated the bigger robot, as he dodged a blast and shot back as a medium sized red ship landed down and continued firing at him.

Pete tried to edge away when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and drag him away from the robot.

"You got the other one?" called a voice to some unseen person.

Pete heard a girl call back, "I got him let's get on the ship!"

Pete looked up and saw a blonde boy dragging him to the red ship. He struggled, trying to free himself when the boy said "Take it easy man, we're here to help."

Pete saw a ceiling over head as he was dragged into the ship. "They're in, punch it Hoagie!" the blonde cried and the ship ascended into the air and zoomed away, smashing into the robot and obliterating it.

As the ship flew away Wally and Kuki cut the ropes that bonded Pete and Peter.

"You two okay?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Said Peter as she rubbed his arms.

"Hey can you guys please tell me..."

"What going on? Later Pete, we got others to save." Wally said.

54321

Tara Charendoff ducked and the stun blast missed her. Tara was a beautiful young woman with orange-red hair and green eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye.

Right now, however, she was trying her best to avoid being shot at by a group of five kids, who claimed that she needed to come with them. When she refused they flipped out and began shooting at her with what looked like toy guns.

She was in a department store at the mall where she worked; she saw a changing room and quickly ran in it, slamming the door behind her.

She tried to reach for her phone, but she didn't feel it in her pocket.

She kneeled down and saw it ten feet away from the changing room. "Great." She muttered.

Suddenly she saw a leg of one of the kids enter her field of vision. She grabbed the coat hanger on the door and jumped her legs up, pressing them against the wall so they wouldn't be able to hit her.

"I see her shadow, she's in there sir." Said a girl's voice.

"Blast the door open." Said the team leader.

Tara closed her eyes, ready for impact, she heard shots being fired, but the impact never came.

"Come with me if you want to live... man I've always wanted to say that. Are you alright?" asked a woman's voice from outside. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you and I've taken down the brat pack. My name is Rachel and I can make sure your kept safe." The girl said.

Tara wondered if she could really trust this Rachel woman or not, but she decided she could keep this human stick thing going for much longer so she carefully set herself down and opened the door.

A blonde girl wearing a blue t-short with a tiger striped undershirt over it stood with the bodies of the kids strewn about her.

"Did you... k-kill them..."

"No, they're just unconscious Tara." Rachel explained.

Tara backed up a little. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"We're old friends, come with me." Rachel said.

"Not until I get an freaking explanation for what just happened to me!" Tara said, stomping her foot down.

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to get going before more show up." Said Rachel.

"More?" Tara asked nervously.

"Yeah, we saw another ship nearby, they already got someone else, but we could still save you so come on." Rachel ordered as Tara wisely followed her out of the department store and into the mall, where she saw a scarlet ship had came down through the sunlight and was waiting for Rachel to get back on.

Rachel motioned for Tara to follow her. "Come on Numbuh 10." She said.

"Who?" Tara asked.

"You'll discover who you were very soon." Rachel said as Tara got on the ship and they took off once again.

54321

Arthur was sent flying onto the grass as the blast from the ship caused a car to explode.

"Oh mon, that is so not my fault." He muttered as he got up and dashed down the grassy hill as the five kids followed him. "Hey kids! I don't know what I did, but can we work somethin' out?" he called as he dodged some laser blasts.

"Surrender or be taken by force! There is no other option!" called one of the kids.

"Yeah, well none of those sound that good to me!" Arthur called as he ran into a grove of trees.

He came out the other side and saw that he had met a dead end.

In front of him was a cliff that had nothing but a sheer drop down into the Atlantic Ocean. "Shit." He muttered.

He was a good swimmer, and could jump off diving boards decently enough, but this was way too high to jump off of.

He turned to see the kids, guns aimed at him, approaching him.

Trapped like a rat.

"Okay, okay, okay! I give up." He said.

"Smart move Numbuh 1-Love." Said one of the kids.

"Number one what?" he asked.

Just then he felt a rush of air from behind him. The kids raised their guns up and he heard a voice form behind yelling "Come on!"

He turned to see a red ship behind him and an open door with a younger teen girl with blonde hair beckoning him to get in.

He glanced back at the kids. "See ya!" he cheered as he jumped onto the ship.

The kids started shooting at the ship, managing to shoot off one of Arthur's dreadlocks, but it simply sped away, out of fight in a flash.

"Thanks a million." He said to the pig-tailed girl.

"None necessary; were you hurt?" she asked.

"Nah, a little scrapped up and they shot off one of my dreads, but I'm fine. I'd like to get filled in on what the heck and hell just happened." He said.

Sonya smiled and said "You and a whole bunch of other people."

54321

Virginia Sims was marched towards the ship that the so-called 'Kids Next Door' had arrived in to capture her and she had quickly surrendered, not wanting a fight.

She had absolutely no idea why they wanted to capture her, but despite her initial objections she quickly realized they had weapons and were more than willing to shoot her so she didn't try to resist.

Although if she had a weapon of her own she would gladly fight back, but sadly that wasn't the case.

"Get her on board! We got other teens to capture today." The leader said.

The ship exploded. "Yow!" the pilot screamed as he was sent flying into the bushes.

"Oh great, now what?!" the leader demanded as she turned around only to see Rachel, Wally, Kuki, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Patton, and Bartie all pointing guns at them.

"Us, that's what." Rachel said.

"Crud! It's them! Sector V." the leader said as she lowered her gun slightly.

"Got that right kid, now put your guns down and give us Virginia." Rachel said as she kept her had steady on the laser rifle.

The leader considered her options and sighed. "The Master will be unhappy with us." She said as she dropped her gun and her team followed her example.

"Yeah, well tell your 'Master' that his days are narrowing down." Said Kuki, smiling in triumph.

"And we will kick his ass. Seriously I will, nice big boot mark on it and everything." Added Wally.

Rachel gestured for Bartie to go over and get Virginia. He nodded and ran over and shot off the handcuffs, then took her by the hand and led her to the sleek red ship.

"Thanks for the rescue, but what's happening?" Virginia whispered to the, admittedly cute, boy.

"No idea, all I know is that everything is insane and I might be going insane." Bartie answered as he led Virginia onto the ship.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Rachel said as she backed into the ship with the others. Wally closed the door just in time for it to absorb the blasts from the kids as they quickly retrieved their guns and opened fire on the ship, only for it to take off in the blink of an eye.

On board the ship as they flew away Virginia was led into the main room where several other teens; a pretty redhead, twins, a fat nerdy looking guy, a Jamaican guy, and two others.

"So what now, oh fearless heroes?" asked one the twins sarcastically.

Kuki looked to Rachel. "Yeah, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Go after Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239. I need to have a little chat with both of them." She said.

54321

Cree walked out of her office and saw Fanny and Stacy waiting for her.

"Talk to me. What's our situation?" She said as she walked past them and they followed her.

"It appears Numbuh 5 wasn't lying Commander. We've gotten reports that KND operatives have been attacking high schools and abducting every former KND operative, whether they're allied with us or not." Fanny said as she followed Cree into a control room.

"So what are our total casualties?" Cree asked.

"We don't know yet, but so far we've counted over two hundred and eighty nine teen agents captured or missing." Stacy said. Cree nodded and she sat down in a command chair.

"Are all bases on high alert?" Cree asked, their bases were not like the Kids Next Door tree houses, they held up to twenty to thirty, sometimes even more, while the KND only have five or six in one sector.

"As far as we can tell yes, but we don't know how much good that'll do us. They've got greater numbers than we do." Fanny said, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Have they attacked any bases yet?" Cree asked.

"Not yet, as far as we know." Fanny answered.

"Call everyone and tell them; if attacked they are to use the emergency escape vehicles and come here. The bigger we are the more hesitant they'll be to attack." Cree said as she looked at the MIA and captured list on the giant computer monitor.

Things didn't look good for her or Abby. She hoped for two things; that she and Abby wouldn't have to work together in order to stop this and she hoped very much that Maurice would be alright.

54321

Maurice stood in front of Ryan's throne, flanked by two guard with guns pointed at him.

"You wanna tell me what you're up to?" Maurice asked, glaring at Ryan.

"Not really, you want to tell me how you remember the Kids Next Door?" Ryan asked.

Maurice smirked. "Not really you little punk."

The doors to the throne room/auditorium opened another teen was pushed inside.

"Ow! Watch it kid! Yow! Okay, okay, sorry! You don't need to get so pushy." Said a teenage boy who Maurice recognized as Numbuh 3134 aka Shane. Abby's replacement as supreme leader.

"So they got you too?" Maurice asked.

Shane looked up "Yeah I guess. Don't know why though. Although I do admit this moon base thing is pretty awesome." Shane said as he was marched next to Maurice.

"Shane, you are free of any interrogation." Said Ryan as he walked down the stage.

"Oh. Good." Shane said, glancing at Maurice, unsure of what to make of this.

"Maurice, you on the other had, have got some explaining to do." Ryan said as he walked to Maurice.

Ryan stuck Maurice hard across the face. "Hey man that's not cool..." Shane objected.

"Shut up!" screamed Ryan, instantly making Shane quiet down.

"You remember, and I noticed from what little footage we have that Abigail Lincoln didn't need recommissioning either so tell me! How many of you are there and how have I not known about you until now and I want to know right now!" Ryan demanded, slamming his foot down hard.

"Boy, if I could I would beat you so bad it would make parents from the thirties and earlier look away in horror." Maurice threatened, not flinching away from the ranting Ryan.

Ryan growled in frustration. "Let me offer you one thing; I will not use the mind control device on you if you tell me about your little... club. And how many there are and where I can find each and every one of them are." Ryan said.

"A nice proposition and my response is giving you the finger, asshole." Maurice said calmly.

Ryan threw up his hands in defeat. "Why is it that they always want to do it the hard way? I mean sure I'm evil and everything, but I do offer you an easy, painless way out and you throw it back in my face! How am I the bad guy here? Seriously?!" Ryan raved.

"Well you live on the moon in an evil base in a throne room and you're a big jerk, so I'd say that makes you a bad guy." Shane said, stating the obvious. Maurice laughed a little.

"Laugh while you can Numbuh 9! I have ways of making you talk." Ryan said as he went back to the mind control device.

"You gonna kill me when you're done with me?" Maurice asked.

"Oh no! I hate to waste lives, especially when they can be spent in servitude to me." Ryan responded.

"If I was given a choice between serving you on being killed I'd chose death." Maurice barked. Ryan chuckled, but otherwise ignored Maurice.

The throne room had been changed; the auditorium was now just a small part of it and the mind control device loomed over it like an old castle would a village. Ryan's throne area and the surrounding computers and tables with weapons now took up a majority of the room. As mentioned before the stage/throne area hung over the main hall of the moon base. Below the throne room, separated only by space and glass, was a dozen platform and bridges all leading to different areas of the moon base. Snack bars and weapons stations with computer stations were scattered around the different levels below them.

Ryan reached the mind control device's computer and began operating it. "Last chance Maurice! Join me or be forced to!" he called.

Maurice just stared at him defiantly.

Ryan shrugged and turned it on.

54321

Ray led Jenna, Ally, Roland, Bianca, Danny, Hailey, Tony, Sanjay, Joey, Silas, and Karl down the downward sloping hallway the curved around in a spiral.

"Was the whole snacks section really that important?" asked Hailey impatiently, she was tired and wanted some sleep, so she really hoped this tour was nearing its end.

"Not really, no. But up ahead is the crowning achievement of awesome in the fortress. It's our greatest and most important research purpose here." Ray said as he approached a door and slid a key card through. He took a booger out of his nose and put it up to the DNA scanner.

"Identification Accepted, you may enter." Said the voice of the computer as the doors opened and Ray led the group inside.

"One of the main purposes of this facility was to study one the greatest enemies of the KND and one of our greatest sectors at the same time." Ray said, excited, like a kid about to show off a magic trick.

"So is this like a two for one room or what?" asked Bianca.

Ray smirked. "Not exactly, look over there." He said pointing to the side of the room.

Everyone looked over and saw five large tubs filled with a greenish liquid. There were five kids, one in each tube, it was hard to make out at first, but the group quickly realized who they were looking at and gasped.

"It can't be!" cried Danny.

"I thought they were dead." Whispered Silas.

"It's them!" said Tony, stunned.

"I never thought I'd really see them..." said Roland.

"This is where they've been?" asked Hailey.

"Wow!" said Joey.

"I guess the rumors were true, they have been holding them in stasis." Karl said, not looking away from the five giant tubes.

Jenna could only say the name of the five kids she saw floating in the tubes; "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane." She said in awe.

All five of them; Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Ogie all floated calmly, with little suction cups attached to their bodies that fed into life support systems.

"I thought they drowned during the scavenger hunt." Said Ally.

"Almost everyone did, but Numbuh 74.239 saved them and froze them. You see during the Grandfather incident, Numbuh 1 and the recommissioned Numbuh 0 went to Father and the Delightful Children for help. Numbuh 0 used the recommissioning module on them and it revealed that the Delightful Children were really the missing members of Sector Z." Ray elaborated.

"We know this story; it turns out that recommissioning them only reversed the delightfulization process temporarily and they turned back to their evil selves within an hour." Jenna said, remembering Ian's overly enthusiastic telling of the story.

"Yes but, Numbuh 74.239 was not one to let an opportunity go. In the aftermath of the scavenger hunt he and his team saved the Delightful Children from drowning and put them in stasis. They presented them to Numbuh 362 who ordered them to find a cure. They never did." Ray said

"So the delightfulization process is permanent?" asked Ally.

"I'm afraid so. But we have made progress on prolonging their time spent as Sector Z." Ray said as he went around to a table and picked up some charts. "You see we've discovered that there is a way to keep them from turning back to the Delightful Children for an extended period of time." He added as he held up the old wrecked original recommissioning module. We salvaged the wreckage of the first recommissioning module and kept using it on them, over and over again. Over time the effects lasted longer and longer. Hours have become days."

Karl looked at them as Ray went on, he noticed something peculiar about the Delightful Children. They hadn't aged a bit and it had been over six years since they were last seen by the general KND.

"Why haven't they grown up?" Karl asked, causing everyone to look at him.

"He's right, they still look like kids!" said Joey as he noticed what Karl had said was true.

"An interesting observation. You see, we scientists discovered that somehow the delightfulization process prevents aging." He explained.

Everyone jerked their head back to look at Ray. "What?!" they all shouted.

"Weird isn't it? You see every time we recommission them they age naturally, they don't age rapidly like you'd expect. It's like the delightfulization process froze them in time." Ray explained.

Jenna nodded. "So how long can you keep them as Sector Z and not the Delightful Children?" she asked.

Ray shook his head. "Three days at the most. Can you imagine that? Aging just three days at a time and then going back to eternal youth while the world around you changes so fast." Ray said.

"What really happened to them? Did father capture them or what?" Roland asked.

Again, Ray shook his head. "No, they did it willingly. They've told me the story themselves. You want to hear it?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. "I'd like to hear it, get some answers as to what really happened to them." Jenna said.

"Okay, here it goes..."

_10 Years Ago_

_David, aka Numbuh 0.2 opened his eyes from his sleepless rest and saw Ashley, aka Numbuh 0.3, standing over him. "You okay?" she asked._

_He nodded, lying._

" _I'm fine." He said._

_"Don't give me that. I know you too well to fall for a lie like that." She said sternly._

_David sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay Ashley, ya got me. What do you want?" he asked._

_"I want to know how you're holding up, your birthday's only two weeks away." She said._

_David shuddered at the mention of that accursed word. In less than fourteen days he would be taken to the moon base where his memory would be erased. He would forget everything he had done and the friends he had made. His team Bruce, Lenny, Ashley, and Ogie were like family to him. The best friends he'd ever had and would ever have._

_And he would lose them in two weeks._

_Ashley noticed a tear coming out of his eye so she sat down beside him and hugged him. He broke down in her arms and she held him tighter to calm him. "We'll find a way to be with you again. I promise." She said, beginning to cry with him._

_Unbeknownst to David his other teammates Bruce aka Numbuh 0.1, Ogie aka Numbuh 0.5, and Lenny aka Numbuh 0.4, all watched from the door._

" _This stinks." Whispered Lenny._

_"Tell me about it, David's gonna be brain drained and we can't do nothin' about it!" Ogie said angrily._

_Lenny nodded and looked to his short leader Bruce. "Bruce, what do we do?" he asked._

_Bruce shook his head sadly. "I don't know." He said as he walked away._

_Lenny and Ogie looked at each other, concerned for their second in command and their leader. "I don't want to lose you..." Lenny said, he was quickly silenced by Ogie hugging him._

_"I don't want to lose you either buddy." The shorter girl said._

_Bruce walked into his room and tossed his hat onto his bed. He sat down in a chair in front of the computer system._

_In two weeks he'd lose his second in command, then a couple months later he'd lose Ashley, then Lenny, then Ogie, and finally he would get the mind wipe treatment._

_Bruce was an unusual case; it was incredibly rare for a sector's youngest member to be its leader and even rarer for those few sectors to be a successful and popular as they were._

_It would be possible to convince Numbuh 100 to change their ages so they could stay on for another few years, but he doubted it would work. Numbuh 100 might have been a new supreme leader, but he was a by the book guy. And by the book guys didn't make exceptions._

_He had to figure a way around it. They couldn't just accept David being decommissioned and then just replace him with some random newbie._

_They needed to be together._

_Suddenly he heard an explosion and the alarms blared in his ears._

" _Computer! What happened?" he yelled._

_The monotone female voice answered him "The hangar has been blasted open by a fire ball of unknown origin. Adult entity entering the hangar now." It said._

_Bruce grabbed his carrot nunchucks and ran out of the room and met up with his team, all armed and ready._

" _We're under attack!" Bruce said._

_"Thanks for the observation Bruce-y, any other tidbits ya'd like to spout?" joked Ogie._

_The team ran down to the hangar, weapons ready to see that one of their more unimportant enemies was standing in the newly made hole in the wall._

" _Wigglestein." Lenny hissed, snarling out the name of their enemy._

_"What do you want? Come to gloat about your success with the new ice cream sales rules you got passed?" Ashley asked, ready to strike with her umbrella._

" _Now, now children! There's no need to be angry. Most kids would just spill the ice cream, wasting their parents' hard earned and valuable money, so I'm doing a good thing, whether you appreciate it or not." He said._

" _Put us in the 'not' category." Said David, not caring what Wigglestein had to say._

" _Now children, I believe you have some problems. If I understand correctly David is on the edge of childhood and in two weeks he takes a step forward and becomes a teen." The man said._

" _How do you know that?" Demanded Ashley, crouching down, ready to fence forward._

_"Let's just say I had a fly on the wall." Said Wigglestein as he stood calm and proud._

" _Yeah so what do you care? Don't you consider growing up 'glorious'?" asked David, furiously._

" _Yes I do, but you don't. You are willing to do anything to stay together, right? Anything to keep your memories." He said._

_Ashley lowered her umbrella and David and Bruce also lowered their weapons. "So what? You can't do anything about it." Pointed out Lenny._

" _As a matter of fact I can. I have built a device that will help you stay young forever! You'll never be apart. Never leave each other. Never lose your connection to one another." Wigglestein promised._

_Now Lenny and Ogie lowered their weapons too._

" _You're serious?" asked Bruce._

_"Dead serious. I promise you, no lies. I will help you stay together and you will fight anyone who tries to separate you." He said._

" _Wait a minute how did you blast a hole in the wall?" asked Ashley. Wigglestein wasn't exactly a villain with powers and he had no weapons._

 _Wigglestein smirked. "Let's just say it's something I recently got from my dear old dad." He said. He opened up his hand and held it out. A small flame appeared out of thin air and in the palm of his hands._ " _Dad always was good with fireworks." He said to himself as he doused the flame with his fist._

" _So what's the catch? There's always a catch." Bruce said._

" _There is no catch. Everything I've told you is true. Tell you what; I'll give you a week to decide. By then poor David will only have a week of childhood left. Choose carefully now children; stay together and remember or be forced apart and forget. The choice is yours and yours alone." He said as he began walking out._

" _No catch? No turning against the KND or anything?" called Bruce._

" _Weelll... you might have to turn a blind eye to an ice cream truck every now and then but nothing major." He said as he walked away, leaving the five kids to their thoughts._

" _Should we report this?" asked Lenny._

_"No. Maybe he's got a point. I don't want to forget any of you. Do any of you want to forget?" Bruce asked._

_There was no immediate answer._

" _That's what I thought, let's give it a week. We'll think about it; I don't think we're bad kids if we occasionally let an ice cream truck go without stopping or Count Spankulot punishing a few bratty kids." Said Bruce as he walked away._

_David and Ashley looked into each other's eyes. They had a lot to think about._

_1 Week Later_

_The five kids approached the mansion silently._

_Ashley rang the door bell and the door opened revealing Wigglestein standing there with an old smoking pipe in his mouth._

" _We'll do it." They all said in unison._

" _Excellent, step right in kids and I'll get you all set up." He said as they walked in together._

" _You didn't tell anyone about this did you?" he asked._

_"Are you nuts? If we told anyone else in the Kids Next Door what we were about to do we'd be decommissioned so fast our mom's would forget we existed." Ogie said._

_He led them down to the basement where there was a giant, clear glass case stood in the center of the room like some transparent, foreboding monolith._

" _Just step inside kids and all your worries will disappear." Wigglestein promised. Like the snake in Eden._

_David went in first, followed by Ashley and Lenny. Ogie went in next, standing in front of Lenny and right next to Ashley. Bruce went in last, in front of the two girls._

" _Perfect formation." Wigglestein praised._

_"This is our usual formation when going into a battle." Lenny said._

_Wigglestein nodded, not really paying attention as he closed the door and went to the console and began pushing buttons._

" _Last chance to back down kids, I won't lie to you the process will be painful. Any takers?" he asked._

_They didn't say anything._

" _Okay then, let'er rip!" Wigglestein yelled as he smashed a fist down on a big red button marked 'begin'._

_There was a searing pain in all five kids, they began screaming in pain. "What are you doing to us?!" David and Ashley yelled in unison._

_Wigglestein laughed in triumph. "A little thing I like to call delightfulization!" he cheered._

_He listened to their tortured screams of pain and he enjoyed it. Finally he would have children of his own. Although he had to admit he hated the name he had chose; Wigglestein. Such an odd name. But he had to change his original name so his stupid brother Monty wouldn't find him._

_He noticed that Bruce had taken hold of both Ashley and Ogie's hands. Ashley used her free hand to grab David's and David grabbed Lenny's, and Lenny grabbed Ogie's._

_Even if they were to die; they would be together._

" _I love you all!" they all shouted in unison as their eyes all turned a pale blue. Bruce, Ashley, and David's hair all turned a dull, sandy blonde while Lenny and Ogie's hair turned into darker shades of brunette._

_Their screams became so loud and high pitched that the glass began to crack._

_Then something went wrong._

_Sparks flew out of the electric conduits and devices on top of the case, wiring in the walls began to burst through the plaster, electricity zapped out of the outlets, light bulbs began to explode._

" _No, no, no! It's overloading! It wasn't supposed to do this!" cried Wigglestein as he tried to deactivate the delightfulization chamber, but it was too late._

_The console exploded, sending him flying into a wall, the pipe falling out of his mouth._

_He opened his eyes and saw that a support beam had given away and was about to smash his head open._

_He threw up his arm in a surely vain attempt to catch it, when the fire shout out of his hand, incinerating the wooden beam into ash._

_He looked at his hand in awe, and then something else happened; a mysterious black substance oozed out of his fingers and began to wrap around his body like a shroud of fire enveloping his body._

_He got up and saw that his entire body had been covered by this black as pitch skin. It looked entirely like his father's old skin._

_He heard the sound of glass cracking and it caused him to turn around in time to see the glass case shattering and Sector Z standing completely still._

" _Kids, are you alright?" he asked._

" _Yes." They all said in unison, with the same monotone tone of voice._

_They stepped out of the case and into the light._

" _We are quite alright, Father." They said._

_He saw that their clothes had changed; the boys all wore blue suits and the girls wore white dresses. Their hair was no longer messy, but neat and combed. Lenny's battle helmet had transformed into an old football helmet._

" _Father...I like the sound of that." He said as he put the pipe back in his mouth._

_He saw that Lenny's teeth were unusually bad, even by KND standards. "You're going to need braces mister." He said._

_"Yes Father." Lenny said calmly, without any hint of resistance or irritation._

_He took them back up stairs and began to talk to them as he sat in his chair and they stood before him._

" _Kids, I have turned you into the perfect children via a process I call delightfulization. You are now the model children. Your goal in life is to make all children who do not meet your criteria miserable! You criteria is quiet, calm, obedient, and well behaved. You will go out into the world and make all misbehaving brats lives a living heck! Do you understand?" he asked._

" _Of course Father. We live only to serve you and make you happy." They said._

" _That's what I want to hear. Now as long as you do your jobs without a fuss you'll each get a birthday. That's five a year and you can all share the cake. But! You have to rub it in the other kids' faces. Let them know that you get a delicious birthday cake. Understand?" he asked._

" _Of course Father. It will be such a pleasure to taunt the other children with what we have and they don't." the five said, again in unison._

" _Good, good. Now I have to test something else out..." he slapped Bruce in the face and as he expected they all reacted to it at the same time. As if they had all felt it._

" _Father! Why did you.."_

_"To remind you who's boss and who will always be boss! Now go upstairs to your room, you'll know it when you see it." He said._

" _Yes Father." They said stoically as they began to head toward the stairs._

" _Oh and kids, one last thing? Do you remember your families?" he asked._

" _Why Father, whatever do you mean? You are the only family we have and have ever had." They said._

" _That's my children! You're so... delightful."_

54321

"After that they began to torment other children in the city, taunting and tattling on them. The other kids soon dubbed them 'The Delightful Children From Down The Lane'. Soon they became enemies to a young sector led by Numbuh 11 aka Cree Lincoln, and a few years later a legendary rivalry between the Delightful Children and Sector V aka Numbuhs 1 to 5 began. You see, the delightfulization process went wrong. It combined their minds and nervous systems so when one feels pain, so will the others. If one dies they all die. They share a hive mind, they know each other inside and out literally." Ray finished.

"What about their families?" asked Joey.

"They all died in house fires under 'mysterious circumstances'." Ray answered, clearly hinting that Father had killed them.

"Wow. I knew Father was evil... but this... this is just... wrong." Said Hailey.

"Matte Gud se over deres sjeler." Karl muttered in Norwegian as he crossed himself.

"So they got to keep their youth, but at the cost of their individuality and their real families. Talk about a deal with the devil." Said Jenna, very disturbed by what she had just heard.

"You got that right. They were the best and he brought them down with an offer they couldn't refuse. They've shared minds so they know everything about each other. We have to keep the tubes in this specific configuration because if they're separated for too long they'll start feeling pain."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Well, I think this tour has run its course. Nothing can top this." Ray said as he led them to the elevator once again.

Jenna could help but feel sorry for them. They were like her and Ian, willing to do anything to remember each other.

54321

In the Pine Barrens forest of New Jersey there was an old house. From the outside it looked abandoned and rotting, but from the inside you'd think it belonged to an eccentric millionaire.

Various pieces or furniture lay about; couches, chairs, stools, and shelves all over. In the center of the living room, right in front of the TV, there was a king sized bed and laying on it was a man in his early twenties with long, unruly blonde hair and a rugged beard. He was shirtless, letting his well developed muscles show off to no one.

This was Chad Dickson. Or it used to be anyway.

He heard a knocking at the door and he shook his head and got up, putting on a dirty red jacket to cover himself. 'Must be a Remnant, with all that's been going on it's no surprise they'd come to me.' He thought as he walked to the door.

He was surprised, however, when he saw who was at the door.

It was Abigail Lincoln. Someone who had caused him a whole lot of pain and suffering.

He tried to slam the door shut when she stopped it with her bare hand and forced her way between the door, keeping it open.

"Hold it, I know I'm one of the last five people you want to see but hear me out." She pleaded with the older man.

"Let me think. No. Now get off of my property." he said, flicking her in the face, causing her to lose control, allowing him to shut the door and lock it.

Chad began to walk away when he heard a fist smash through the window on the door and someone reaching inside and unlocking it and opening the door again.

Chad turned to see an angry Abigail Lincoln standing in the doorway as it began to rain outside. "I'm not in the mood for this shit, Chad." She said.

Chad sighed and gave up. "Fine, come in. Make yourself at home." He said as he continued on into the house.

Abby shut the door behind her and looked around. The walls were barren of pictures except for one; it was a picture taken back when Chad was the supreme leader, in it was every team leader and important operative at the time; Nigel, Rachel, Herbie, Fanny, Maurice, etc. She wondered why it was the only picture on the wall.

Chad came out of a kitchen carrying two bottles of beer. "Drink?" he asked her. She shook her head. "More for me then." He said as he led her to the living room

"So what exactly is going on?" he asked.

"Turns out Grandfather is still alive and he's working with the new head of the Kids Next Door to take over the world. This new leader, Numbuh 1 Billion, has created a mind control device and used it on most the current KND operatives but a small group that he assigned to hunt down Grandfather, why we don't know yet, escaped and recommissioned my team plus Rachel and Sonya and Lee and Tommy with us, but at a cost. Most of those kids got their souls sucked out by Grandfather." She said.

"Why isn't he doing the Senior Citi-zombies trick he did last time?" Chad asked.

"I dunno, but I do know he killed an operative of the KND." She said.

Chad looked up at her in surprise and asked "He killed a kid? Who?"

"I didn't know him, happened before they came to us, I do know however that he and his leader were sweethearts and the girl took it pretty hard. You and I both know that we need all the help we can get and that includes you." Abby said.

"Well you're not getting it Abby." Chad said.

"Why not?! You don't understand Chad! This isn't some conspiracy in the KND, this isn't who gonna get chosen for the GKND, this is the fate of our world itself!" she begged.

"Well maybe this world deserves to be taken over. I don't owe it any damn favors." He said, as he reclined a chair backwards.

"I know your bitter about Nigel being chosen over you for the GKND, but you've got to get over it!" she shouted.

"Get over it? Get over it?! GET OVER IT?!" he screamed as he jumped off of his chair and got in her face. "For over a year I worked with those moronic teenagers, earning their trust, getting my ass handed to me by you and your pals over and over again. I became one of your villains. And a villain for your guys is rarely anything but a joke. I threw everything away when I joined the teens; my friends, my reputation, my childhood, my heroism... I was a hero Lincoln! They made fucking action figures out of me! I gained my mom and dad's approval by joining them with the villains. I had to put up with morons like the Toiletnator and The Mysterious Twins from Beneath the Mountain to earn their trust! The worse part of it was the only way I could gain their trust was by being defeated by you kids over and over again just like they had been. That was the reason for the whole framing you and trying to get your entire sector decommissioned and trying to send the moon base into the sun. I needed all of you to believe I had gone bad. I sent those letters so Nigel could figure it out, he nearly didn't if it wasn't for Hoagie's little brother. I became a traitor, so I would be a hero and the whole of the Kids Next Door would never even realize it. But you see that's where it went wrong; I couldn't take all the defeats, staged as they were, began to take a mental toll on me. I realized that Nigel was the reason my plans always failed and so did the other teens. They hated him so I hated him too. Eventually I really did start to hate Nigel. I was seeing that he could be better than me. And I'll be damned if he was." Chad admitted as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

As pathetic as Chad was Abby agreed that his lot in life wasn't at all fair. But as Nigel once said who said life was fair?

"When I revealed my true nature at the treaty signing, I was cast out by everyone; teens, kids, villains. Everyone abandoned me. Even my own parents don't want to see me because I still chose the KND over them. But I still had hope that the GKND would accept me." He said, smiling a bit.

Abby knew what was coming but she didn't try and stop him. Maybe if she listened to him he'd help her.

"They threw all my hard work back in my face and laughed. They laughed at me!" he yelled. "They had already chosen someone else and you know who that is; Nigel Uno. I was always the best, but even the best have to be bested." He said, admitting his defeat.

Whether Nigel meant it or not Abby had to admit their various victories over Chad had taken a serious toll on the former champion's psyche.

"So you've been hiding here for the past few years?" she asked.

"Yeah, hacking into internet companies with stolen laptops and getting all the internet, cable, power, and money I need to survive." He explained.

"Didn't know your hacking skills were that good." Abby said.

"When you're an outcast you learn to improve in everything that'll help you." Chad responded.

She nodded, that sounded about right.

"So I saw on the news they got Maurice." He said.

"Yeah, and Shane too and a whole bunch of others. They've issued a world wide capture of every former KND operative they can get." Abby said.

"So it's open season on us basically." He said.

Abby nodded, "And they're having happy hunting." She said.

"So with Maurice in their possession they'll soon find out about the Remnants, won't they?" Chad asked.

"Yes, they probably will. Maurice is good but even he can't fight mind control. I've already called Kim, she's told the others to go into hiding until the time is right." Abby said.

"Well thanks for the heads up, I'll keep an eye out for them if they come for me." He said.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I fail to see what this has to do with me." Chad said.

"If they find out where you are they'll make a b-line right for you! Come with me Chad! Help us save the Kids Next Door, help us save the world! Save yourself from living like this." She said, trying everything she could to persuade him, short of violence.

He got up and stood face to face with her. "No." he said.

"I don't get you Dickson, why the hell not? Are you just gonna sit here while all hell breaks loose?" she asked.

"You don't get it do you? That world out there? The Kids Next Door? They don't exist for me anymore. I've got this place. It's my home. It's not much, but it's mine." He said.

Abby looked at him with disgust.

"So fuck everyone else?" she asked bitterly.

"Yeah, fuck them." Chad said as he sat down again, looking much older than he really was. "Now please Lincoln, leave me alone. Just leave me in peace."

"Fine, I'll leave you here to wallow in self pity you pathetic has-been." She snarled as she turned and made her way to the door.

She saw the picture again.

She had to wonder why was this the only picture? Why weren't there any with his mom and dad in them?

"Hey Dickson! What's up with this picture anyway?" Abby called. He got up and looked at her once again.

"I keep that picture to remind myself of what I once had. What I lost. Every day I look at that picture to remind myself of how great I used to be and how far I've fallen. All for the glorious cause of the Kids Next Door." He said sarcastically. He held up his water bottle as if it were a wine glass. "Cheers to the end of the Kids Next Door. And to the end of the world." He said as he drank from the bottle.

"So tell me Chad, what do you plan on doing if Grandfather wins this?" Abby questioned.

"Hide here. Read books and watch movies. I won't try to fight him so he'll have no reason to come after me." He answered.

"Grandfather don't need a reason to come after anyone. He'll want full control over every living thing on this planet." Abby remarked.

"True. But I really don't care anymore. He comes after me I'll fight and run. Just like I did last time but for now I just want to be left alone." He said.

Abby shook her head and opened the door.

"Oh and Lincoln! You were wrong about the self pity part." He said, causing her to turn around. "It's more of a combination self pity and self loathing." He finished.

Abby left the house and walked to her ship.

"Now I'm gonna have to pay for that window." Muttered Chad as he watched Abby climb back into her ship.

Abby closed the cockpit and buried her face in her hands. As much as she hated to admit it she couldn't really blame Chad for refusing to help. The GKND and Numbuh Infinity had screwed him over big time.

She started up the ship and flew away into the storm.

Chad looked at the picture again, just stood there and stared at it. He had been a hero. And they ruined it. No. HE had ruined it. He was all alone and he knew he had no one to blame but himself.

54321

Isaac ran for it, screaming and flailing his arms as he went down the road from the murderous group of kids that were after him.

Why they were trying to get him and take him to the moon, or so they claimed. Why was something he didn't know, but he did know these kids had guns, and big chicken walker robots that chased him down the street.

One of them jumped overhead and landed right in front of him.

"Surrender now or else." The driver of the chicken walker threatened.

Isaac, not being one for fights, instantly threw his hands up. "You win, take me away just don't hurt me!" he said.

"Smart thinking." Said the operative. A ship flew overhead but Isaac was the only one to notice it.

"I gave up! Do you really need some flying thing to chase me too?!" he shouted.

"Ship? We... oh darn." Said the operative, right before his chicken walker was blasted apart by the ship.

It smashed down on the road and a door opened, revealing a blonde girl about his age. "Get in!" she yelled.

"No way! I'm out of here..." he said, but he felt a string wrap around his arm and it pulled him towards the ship.

"I got him." Said a voice.

"Good work Lee." He blonde girl said as the he dragged Isaac into the ship.

"Do you got the dork? They're really blitzing us up!" called a male voice with an Australian accent.

"We got him, let's go!" the girl called and the ship blasted off.

Isaac shook his head in confusion and felt himself being grabbed and hauled up.

"I was very tempted to leave you to them, but I'm saving you because we might need you. You are very lucky they already got Infinity." She hissed as she dropped him.

Isaac yelped as he landed on his butt. "Who are you?" he yelled.

The blonde girl turned her head slightly to look at him. "You'll remember soon enough." She said.

54321

Jenna slashed and stabbed the air with the sword of Grandfather. She had to admit; it was a damn beautiful sword, highlighted by the hybridization of the various Asian styles. Good compensation for her own.

She, Roland, and Ally had stayed on the away ship while everyone else went into the various living quarters of the fortress to find rooms and beds of their own.

She knew she needed sleep, but she didn't feel like sleeping, despite what her body and mind were telling her.

She heard a knock on the open door and she turned to see Ally standing in the doorway holding an old notebook. "Jenna you should be..." ]

"Resting. I know. Screw it, I'll rest when this mess is over." She said as she swung the sword at the non-existent enemy.

"Well if your not going to sleep, then I need you to read this." Ally said holding up an old notebook with Ian's handwriting on it, it was labeled 'The GKND Conspiracy'.

Jenna sighed.

"Ally, I'm not in the mood for Ian's crazy theories." She said.

"Jenna, listen, I heard Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 talking about this! Not the notebook, the GKND itself! They were saying how they were going to tell Numbuh 362 about it as soon as she calmed down. They were also wondering if this GKND would come and help us. Jenna, I think you really need to read this." Ally said.

Jenna nodded, shaking her head as she took the notebook up and tossed the sword onto her bed.

She sat down in a chair and began to read it.

54321

Ryan silently listened to the brainwashed Maurice as he told him everything about the Remnants. How many were there? A little over eight hundred. Who decided who kept their memories? The Infinities and some high up science nerds. Why hadn't any supreme leaders besides Numbuh 5 been made aware of it? They couldn't be trusted.

All of the Infinities would be punished for their conspiracies but that would wait for later.

"Do you remember anything Numbuh 3134?" Ryan asked Shane. Shane did not respond. He repeated "Do you remember anything, Shane?"

"No." Shane answered in a calm, monotone voice.

"Hmm, it would seem that my mind control device doesn't recommission you. But then again that does make sense. Oh well, it doesn't matter if they remember or not. An army is an army." He said.

His radio beeped. "Sir the first shipment has come in, over a thousand prisoners sir." Reported a communications officer.

"Excellent. Herd them into the assembly hall." Ryan ordered.

"Yes sir, but we've gotten reports of... problems." The officer said.

"What kind of problems? Are they trying to fight back?" Ryan asked.

"A little bit sir, but the real problem is about nine of our capture attempts were thwarted by Sector V and the other recommissioned operatives sir."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "How have they not been captured?! Who did they rescue?" He demanded to know.

"Numbuhs 60, 10, 23, 35, 74.239, 65.3, 42, 78, and both 44 a and b." the officer elaborated. "And sir, they had a significantly different ship than Sector C-5's away ship. One so fast it blasted off almost instantly" The officer said.

"Where would they get a new ship? And one that fast?" Ryan asked, "Never mind, just keep me updated on the status of the rest of the prisoner ships. How goes the attack on the teens?" he asked.

"Mixed sir. They seem to have prepared themselves for us." The officer said.

"Numbuh 5 must have warned them. Typical." Ryan said as he cut off the connection. He gestured for his a guard to come forward. "Take Numbuh 3134 to the assembly hall where he can meet up with the rest of them, another blast of the ray won't hurt him."

The guard nodded and escorted Shane out.

Ryan knew that Maurice was fighting his control internally, but just in case Maurice did break free he had another guard.

Violet, his new bodyguard. Ryan walked up to Maurice and began to talk.

"Now Numbuh 9, I believe we have much to discuss. So please tell me... where are the other Remnants?"

Maurice didn't answer.

He was about to hit him again when a door in the side opened and Grandfather returned.

" **I see you've caught a troublemaker.** " Grandfather observed.

"Yes master, was your visit eventful?" Ryan asked.

" **Hardly. Monty is no threat decommissioned, and he won't be ever again.** " Grandfather said.

Ryan nodded. "And Father?"

" **I have yet to visit Ben, but I decided to return and help you bring the Ian brat back. Do you have that sample?** " Grandfather asked.

Ryan took out a vial filled with water from the fountain of youth out of his pocket. "A little youth serum right here and we're going to use it to reanimate the dead." He said.

"D **on't be so down, you can always get more from the fountain. Besides with that water he might last longer than an hour. Now let's get to work.** " Grandfather said, cracking his knuckles.

54321

"We can still save two more." Rachel said to Hoagie as he flew the C.R.A.F.T through the clouds.

"Yeah but the blasts we took from the D.O.H-D.O.H's managed to slam a few good shots into our engines plus we're running low on fuel." He said.

"How can we be running low on fuel so soon?" Rachel asked.

"This thing is a total gas guzzler, just like Ray said." Hoagie reminded her.

Rachel swore under her breath. "Can you at least get us back to the fortress?" she asked. Hoagie smiled at her.

"That I can do without a hitch." He said as he put the pedal to the metal and stepped on it.

Rachel backed out of the cockpit and saw Kuki standing near the entrance.

"They're getting restless. They want answers and they want them now." Kuki said. Rachel heard shouting going on in the main room of the small ship.

"Let's jog their memories." Rachel said as she followed Kuki into the main room.

The main room was the biggest room on the ship, rectangle shaped and had couch like seats attached to the wall.

"I'm with the Pat guy, I want to just what the hell is happening and I want to know now!" shouted a Jamaican voice.

"Yeah, we have a right to know, don't we?!" agreed Tara.

Kuki and Rachel arrived to see Wally massaging his temples as he was being yelled at by Patton, Arthur, Tara, Herbie, Pete, Peter, Ted, Angelie, Isaac, Virginia, and Bartie while Tommy, Lee, and Sonya tried to calm them down.

Kuki sighed, not happy seeing her boyfriend being yelled at like this.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW SO SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" she screamed.

All eleven newcomers immediately sat down, not wanting to invoke the Japanese girl's wrath.

"Thanks Kuki." Wally said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Any time." Kuki said, blushing.

Rachel stood in the center of the room. "Alright listen up. You eleven are just a fraction of the amount of teens all over the world that are being targeted by the Kids Next Door. The KND is a secret organization that battles adult and teen tyranny when operatives turn thirteen their memories are erased. Their new leader turned out to be evil and he used a mind control device to control all of them. A few of them managed to get away and recommission all of us. I'm Numbuh 362, a former supreme leader but you can call me Rachel. The two young lovers are Numbuhs 3 and 4 aka Kuki and Wally. The guy flying the ship is Numbuh 2 aka Hoagie. And those three over there are Numbuh 83 aka Sonya, Numbuh 84 aka Lee, and Tommy." She finished.

"That's The Tommy." Tommy corrected. Rachel ignored him.

"You were all former operatives once. Patton you were Numbuh 60; our top drill sergeant. Tara you were Numbuh 10, leader of Sector L and a newscaster. Herbie and Isaac you were two of our top science nerds, you were Numbuhs 65.3 and 74.239 respectively. Arthur you were Numbuh 1-Love and the leader of Sector J. And Virginia you were... oh forget it. Bottom line is we have a way to restore your memories and you can help us save the world, what do you say?" Rachel asked as she took out the recommissioning module form a compartment she put it in.

All eleven young people looked at her like she had another head coming out of the stomach.

"Bullshit." Said Patton blankly, not buying it for an instant.

"Great, we got rescued by crazy people and now they want us to join them." Muttered Tara.

"Talk about a bad day." Muttered Arthur as he shook his head.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops." Said Angelie as she got up to look for a phone.

"Okay, don't believe me? Look in here; you'll get your answers." Rachel said as she held up the recommissioning module.

Everyone looked at it, and a flash engulfed the room.

They were all still for a minute before Patton got up.

"Hot damn I'm back!" he cheered. Wally ran over to him and shook his hand.

"Good to have ya back Pat." He said.

"Nice to see you too Beatles." Patton said.

He glanced at Kuki. "See you finally fessed up." He said.

"I remember it all." Said Tara.

"Me too." Said Bartie, shaking his head to regain himself.

"Me three." Said Virginia, glancing at Bartie and blushing. "What a rush." she added, shaking her head.

"Nice to have everyone back." Said Sonya.

"Well it's nice to be back." Said Arthur. He looked up to Rachel. "So where's Abby, or did the kids of the damned get her too?" he asked.

"She's fine. She's off to have a chat with Chad." She answered.

"Numbuh 274?" asked Peter, dumbfounded.

"We don't need that traitor!" said Pete, remembering what Chad had tried to do to the moon base.

"Yes we do. We need everyone we can get." Kuki said.

"Listen guys I ain't too happy with the idea of Chad being brought back either, but right now the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Wally said.

Patton nodded, then looked to Rachel. "So do we get decommissioned all over again if we win this?" he asked.

Kuki noticed Virginia had placed her hand on top of Bartie's, remembering they had been in a relationship prior to decommissioning.

"No, Abby and the current operatives have already decided that we keep our memories and I agree with them. We'll erase your memories, only if you want us to. Sound fair?" she asked.

Everyone nodded or said words of agreement. "I'm in." said Herbie.

"Let's do it." Said Patton, grinning his cocky grin.

Rachel noticed Isaac slinking behind the others. "Numbuh 74.239!" she called, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Now Numbuh 362, sir. I can explain anything you might want to know about..."

"Save it! We're going to have a chat once we get to our base of operations." She said, glaring at him.

"And where would that be?" asked Angelie.

"The fortress." Answered Rachel as the ship flew through sky.

54321

Everything was numb.

Numbness had completely engulfed Ian. "Ooohhh..." he moaned as he opened his eyes. He heard someone talking above him.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Ryan's voice.

" **Yes, but remember, only for an hour.** "

Ian could see both Ryan and Consortium standing over him, but Consortium's mask was gone and it now had the face of black mist, but Ian was so dazed and confused he briefly forgot about Consortium..

"W-what... where...? Am I... was I..."

"Dead? You were. Welcome back to the world of the living. For an hour anyway." Ryan said.

Ian gasped in air.

Dead. He had been dead.

"Calm down! Don't let your heart rate go up too much... we wouldn't want you having a heart attack now would we?" said Ryan, trying to comfort the newly resurrected Ian.

Ian calmed down slightly. Then he remembered what had happen and the events leading up to his temporary demise.

"YOU!" he screamed as he tried to lunge at Ryan, but strong leather straps held him down.

"Okay, so you remember, didn't take long." Ryan muttered as he smirked at the struggling Ian.

"You bet I do! Let me out of here so I can kick your butt!" Ian yelled as he tried to get free, the shock of everything had caused Ian to be very direct.

"I don't think so Ian, you see we have need of you." Ryan said, beginning to grin.

"We?" asked Ian, and then Grandfather came into his field of vision. "Consortium!" he cried.

" **I have no use for that name anymore young man. You may call me Grandfather.** " He said as the black shroud covering his face faded and revealed the sinister visage.

Ian was stunned, too horrified and overwhelmed by what was happening to him to speak.

"Finally, silence. Honestly it's a bit of a whiplash with you." Said Ryan as he shook his head. He leaned in. "Ian, I'm going to give you a choice; either you can help us capture Jenna and what remains of your 'Consortium Hunters' and we'll let you and your friends live in peace and we'll find a way to keep you alive longer than an hour or you can defy us and we'll use you as an example of what will happen when someone defies us. What do you say Ian? Serve or fight?" Ryan asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Ian growled suddenly, a furious look in his eyes.

" **I'd say that's a no.** " Grandfather said sarcastically.

"Very well, Ian. You were given life anew and you throw it away. How selfish." Ryan said as he shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black." Muttered Ian.

"Joke all you want Ian. I was just going to use your body as a way of luring Jenna into a trap, but she has forced my hand by recommissioning Sector V." Ryan snapped.

"She did it? She actually managed to bring them back?" Ian asked in amazement.

" **It's true, and I've got the battle damage to prove it.** " Said Grandfather, showing Ian the various holes and marks all over his armor.

Ian smiled. "That's my girl."

"Yes, well your girl has just earned herself some emotional trauma. When she is brought here in chains she will see your body hung like a trophy. If that won't break her nothing will. Maybe I'll even have mercy and put you two beside each other, because I'm planning to do the same thing to her." He said, grinning in Ian's face.

"The hell you will!" yelled Ian as he once again tried to get free, but failed.

"Don't bother Ian. In forty five minutes you will be taken to the assembly hall room where as many decommissioned KND operatives as we can get will be waiting for you, there you will be executed in front of them to make them see that we are their new lords and masters. Then I'll use the mind control device on them and my army will multiply times ten! And then no one, not even the great Sector V will be able to stop us!" Ryan cheered.

He turned to exit the room with Grandfather and a bodyguard following him and Ian saw something familiar about the guard who followed Ryan out.

"Violet?" he asked silently.

He had to figure a way out of this and stop Ryan or at least slow him down.

But how?

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Longest chapter ever. I will never do one this long ever again.
> 
> Numbuh 10 was never given a real name in the show so I named her after her voice actress, Tara Strong, adding her maiden name Charendoff that she used in her nineties voice acting credits. Numbuh 1-Love wasn't given a real name either so I named him Arthur.
> 
> Most of the old KND members that they've saved will be supporting characters but 78 and 42 are just going to be background characters and might get one or two lines in the future, although I can guarantee that the others will speak.
> 
> Ian was originally going to stay dead, but I decided there needed to be more emotional torment for both Jenna and Ian, plus I think Ian needs some more development to make you really feel sorry for both of them.


	12. Rebirth, History, and Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and the favorites.
> 
> Please review, it is appreciated. And thank you because apparently nobody likes my story enough to review it. Ah well, at least it's better than 'My Immortal' right...Right?
> 
> As you've guessed I've quit the 'update every three days' so I can rest a bit more and think out my ideas more. But I will still try to update weekly. So get ready my audience of ten.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 12**

**Rebirth, History, and Conspiracy**

Roland emptied the can into the fuel tank and let it drop to the floor and reached for another one. He had decided to check up on the fuel tank and saw that it was running low so he decided to fill it up.

He lifted up the can and began to fill it for the final time. "Almost done." He muttered.

As he filled it up he looked up and around, noticing the spots that Grandfather had hidden when he snuck on the ship. He noticed something hidden behind a pipe that caught his attention. It looked familiar. He finished filling up the tank and dropped the can. He saw that they had about nine or ten gas cans left, plenty.

He hoped.

He went over to the pipe and reached into the pipe and felt something. "Now what's this?" he said to himself. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

He held up his hands and saw that it was Emma's tracker.

"Oh no..." he whispered, shocked and just plain terrified that Grandfather could have a way to find him. He noticed that in now had legs and a camera attached to it.

He quickly ran out of the engine room to get Jenna, he covered the camera with his finger, fearing what Ryan could be seeing on the other end.

12345

Jenna finished reading the notebook and looked at Ally.

"So what do you think?" Ally asked.

"I don't know what to make of it. If this is true we need to have a long talk with Numbuh 5 about this and if we win this we have another long talk with Numbuh Infinity X3." She said, planning a good old fashion beating on the nerds.

"But what do you think? What happens if we win this and Numbuh Infinity X3 and the science nerds manipulate it so we have an early decommissioning?" Ally asked.

"We fight it. I believe that Sector V will protect us from that. But when Numbuh 362 gets back we should probably show her this." Jenna said, although she did fear the fight between Abby and Rachel that could most likely happen.

"Do you really believe it? Aliens and stuff? I mean when you think of it the idea of Numbuh 1 just flying off in a spaceship of to fight evil alien adults does sound kinda silly." Ally said. Jenna nodded, it did sound rather insane, but when had anything in the world of the Kids Next Door been sane?

Roland came through the door. "Jen! We got a teeny-weeny problem!" he said as he held out the spy robot, its camera now had taped a small torn bit of paper to the lenses.

Jen looked at it. "Wait a minute, isn't this Emma's tracker?" she asked, worried.

"Yep, we should probably get Ray." He said.

Jenna used a pole she had in the room as a crutch and she followed Ally and Roland out of the ship.

In the control building Bianca walked inside to see Ray throwing a ball against the wall over and over again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ray glanced back at her and answered "Playing catch, need something to do."

"Well I got something for you, I've been checking out the hangars and I saw something interesting. A Safety-Bot." she said.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, the Kids Next Door scientists before my time salvaged it. They figured it could be reconstructed for better use." He said.

"Then why is it just standing in the hangar gathering dust?" Bianca asked.

"We had an incident with the original A.I. program. It came back online so we had to take it offline." He said.

"Have you tried reworking it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the A.I. has several back up components hidden inside the body. We decided it was too much trouble so we just shut it down and propped it up." He finished.

"Could we use it to fight?" she asked.

"Probably, but what's to stop it from just turning on us if we win the battle? It nearly took over the world last time it was active. So we can't risk it." He finished.

"It makes sense, but it's an advantage and we could easily convince it that Ryan is a threat to children's safety." She said.

Ray considered it.

"Not a bad idea, we could..." He didn't finish his sentence before Jenna, Roland, and Ally came through the door.

"Ray! We might have a problem!" Roland shouted.

Ray stood up and saw the mini-spy bot. He took it from Jenna and inspected it.

"Hmm. Standard issue KND tracking device re-engineered to be a spy-bot." he said, he put on a headband like device that had magnifying glasses on the top. He flipped them down and looked closer at the tracking device.

"Well you can stop worrying about it tracking us here. Numbuh 8886 designed this thing so that no enemy tracking device could reach beyond the ceiling." He reassured.

"But it's not an enemy device; it's somewhat on our side." Bianca reminded.

Ray shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. When the brainwashing happened I shut off all tracking devices inside the facility and I reconfigured the shields to block all KND tracking technology built in the last month, so that includes this." He said.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief.

"But if they can see us with that camera?" asked Ally.

"Good question, so let's get an answer." Ray said as he placed the spy bot on a computer console that had a scanning hole on the top.

He pushed a button and a red light scanned the spy bot and a schematic appeared on the monitor.

Ray began reading the readouts and computer data. "Let me see... okay here we go! Audio receptors are down and out, probably a really rushed job. Camera functional, legs operating just fine, transmitters looking good, tracking equipment could be better though. All in all we got nothing to worry about." He said as he handed it back to Jenna.

"Nice thinking." Bianca said, nodding in approval.

"Thanks, I got a little quirk about being prepared for anything and everything." He said, smirking proudly.

"Nice, I'll ask Numbuh 5 about it, and if you can re-re-engineer it we can use this to our advantage." Said Jenna, somewhat glaring at the camera lenses.

"Of course I can, and with Numbuh 2's help I can get the 'ears' working again. Plus, I got a teleporter with a direct link to the moon base." Ray said.

"A teleporter?" asked Bianca.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" yelled Roland.

Ray healed his hands up defensively. "Back up man! I've already deactivated it and if I used it without immediately destroying it they'd be able to find us!" he said.

"Roland, calm down and let me talk to him." Said Jenna. Roland walked away to the corner of the room as Jenna approached Ray.

"You have a teleporter right?" she asked.

Ray nodded in confirmation and said "And since Numbuh 1 Billion didn't know about us our teleporter was hidden in the depths of the moon base so it's a good chance nobody will notice the teleportation."

Bianca stepped in the conversation. "So you can rework this thing for us and we can use it to spy on Ryan, even fix it so we can hear up there and cut off the connection to Ryan so we can trick Ryan into thinking we destroyed it And we'll destroy your teleporter immediately after sending this little spy-bot up and we can spy on him instead."

"Not a bad idea, I must admit. Should we get Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 362's approval?" Ray asked.

"I already said we would, but I want you to get working on this thing right away, cut the camera feed and fix the audio things." Jenna said.

"Can do." Ray said as he took out of the room to his own little workshop somewhere in the control sphere.

"Ray, wait a second." Jenna called as she held up Ian's notebook. "Do you know anything about the GKND?" she asked.

Ray looked at the notebook and shook his head. "I've heard about it from the theorists and such but really I got nothing. I'm the lowest ranking scientist here so they really didn't let me in on much. But if you want to know my thoughts; I just plain don't know." He said as walked away.

A beeping sound came from the radio console in the room.

"Come in Fortress, come in. This is the C.R.A.F.T. We are inbound and arriving, open the hatch." Said the voice of Hoagie.

Ray rushed back in. "So much to do..." he muttered as he took up some headphones and spoke into the mouthpiece, "Roger that Numbuh 2, we're receiving and opening the hatch now." He said as he pushed some buttons.

Up on the surface the hidden door opened up and allowed the scarlet ship entrance and quickly closed behind it.

"We're in, has Numbuh 5 reported back yet?" asked Hoagie.

"Negative, but I think we'll hear from her soon enough." Said Ray as he saw the ship appear out of a tunnel and fly forward, and then softly landing down on the floor.

The doors opened and all of the teens stepped out, most of them gaping in awe of the Fortress.

"This place is pretty epic." Muttered Ted as he admired all of the 2x4 Technology around him like the good old days.

"Okay troops, welcome to your temporary home until we win this." Rachel said, "Any problems with that?" she asked.

"No sir!" Patton sounded off.

"No we fine." Said Arthur, loving the designs around him.

"I'm cool." Said Bartie.

"So am I." added Virginia as she looked around in awe.

The others all made various agreements.

Rachel nodded; they were completely okay with staying underground in a secret base for possibly weeks on end.

Wally saw Joey running ahead of Silas, Hailey, Tony, and the others to greet them.

"Wally! You guys okay? Did you kick some bad guy butt?" he asked.

"You bet we did!" Wally said, rubbing his little brother on the head.

"So who did you manage to get?" Jenna asked as she came up to them.

Rachel gestured to all of the rescued operatives as she introduced them. "Numbuh 60, Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 10, Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 1-Love, Numbuh 78, Numbuh 42, Numbuhs 44 a and 44 b, and Numbuh 74.239." she said.

Jenna nodded to them all as Patton walked up to her.

"You Jenna?" he asked, she nodded. "Beatles told me you got what was left of your crew and got a way to get us all recommissioned, despite everything being thrown at you. Thanks." He said as he offered his hand for a shake.

Jenna accepted it and shook it. "Your welcome, I lost a lot of friends since this thing started and I needed some experienced help." She said.

"Well I hope we don't disappoint you." Said Peter.

"We hope so too." Said Silas as he arrived to greet the group.

As the two separate generations of Kids Next Door operatives began to mingle, Jenna saw Rachel lead Numbuh 74.239 away.

"Okay, listen up; I want to know why I wasn't informed about the Remnants." she demanded quietly so the others would hear her.

"Alright, I would've been in major trouble. I was expressly forbidden by the other higher ups and Numbuh Infinity to tell you or anyone without their permission. If I told you or anyone else there would be very bad consequences for me. They would make me disappear forever. Trust me if you want to yell at anyone you should have saved Numbuh Infinity." He said, this made Rachel ease up.

"Okay, right. Sorry. I found out about it from Abby so you can understand how... angry it made me." She said, trying to calm herself down. She realized she didn't know everything about the Kids Next Door. "I thought I knew all the important stuff about the KND, since I was the supreme leader and everything. So years later I get my memory back and I find out I was left in the dark about some pretty important things." She said.

Isaac nodded understandingly. "Okay, so we're good?" he asked.

"Not really. But I'm not going to be on your case but we're not going to be on friendly terms." She said, still a little bitter about being lied to and let out of the loop.

"Oh, um, good." Isaac said as he stumbled his way back to the others.

Bianca walked up to Hoagie and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Hoagie, when Abby gets here we need to talk, something's come to light that we can use to our advantage." She said to him.

Hoagie nodded. "Sure when she gets back." He said.

"Do you think she managed to convince Numbuh 274 to come back?" she asked.

Hoagie paused. Honestly he didn't know what to think; from what Nigel had told them after the treaty operation Chad might be in a permanent fowl mood whenever it came to the Kids Next Door and it would be very unlikely that he would help them out.

He looked at Bianca and simply said; "I don't know."

12345

Fanny shoved her way past a teen ninja and walked past him.

It was pure pandemonium at Teen Headquarters and things were not looking too good for them.

Over a hundred and seventeen bases worldwide had been attacked and devastated by the Kids Next Door forces and there were very few escapees, and those who did escape were not in good condition. Every medic they had was working overtime to attend to the wounded.

She walked into the stockade and looked as the guard saluted her.

"At ease guard, I'm taking over for the time being." She said.

"Are you sure Captain?" he asked.

"Quite, now go to the ammo room, they need as many hands as they can get to load the guns." Fanny said.

The guard asked no further questions and left into the busy hallway.

Fanny walked down to a cell where her younger brothers both glared at her. Shortly after the school attack she went to get Shaunie, who had been decommissioned six months ago, from his middle school so they couldn't recruit him as well.

"What do you want?" Paddy spat.

"Yeah, it's not enough that you drugged Paddy, you had to throw us in a jail cell while something big is goin' on?!" cried Shaunie

"Listen, I know you don't trust me right now and quite frankly I don't blame you. But I did it for the best... I don't want either of you getting hurt." She said, knowing her two brothers wouldn't believe her.

"Oh really? If you didn't want us to get hurt you would've helped Lee, Hoagie, and those other kids take down that big white guy!" Paddy shouted, stomping his foot down.

Fanny didn't flinch or back down. "Did they tell you about the Kids Next Door?" she asked.

Paddy nodded. "A little, yeah." He said.

"Listen, all three of us used to be in this Kids Next Door, I was the head of decommissioning; that means wiping memories of agents when they turn thirteen because they might turn traitor. I didn't want to have my memories to be taken away so... so I ran. I blew a bomb in their moon base and I ran." Fanny admitted.

She truly was ashamed of it. For years until Shaunie was decommissioned she kept a distance from her brothers, fearing that they would report her to the KND. She had considered decommissioning herself out of shame like Paddy thought she had, but she had someone to turn to.

Cree Lincoln.

"You see..." she continued, "I realized that the brain drain thing was wrong. Sure I enjoyed the hell out of it when I was the one doing it to other kids, but when my time came I...I..."

"You could dish it out but you couldn't take." Said Paddy bitterly.

Fanny shook her head affirmatively. "I joined up with Cree and the teens and we fought with the KND for about half a year before they made one big push on us with a DPW. A Decommissioning Pulse Wave, it wasn't as successful as they hoped for, but it did the job well enough to cripple us." She said.

She remembered being rather satisfied when she found out that Abby had the DPW destroyed and all schematics and blueprints burned so it could never be used again as she deemed it un-kid.

"Anyway I kept it secret for years that I remembered and over time we rebuilt our army and we were preparing to destroy the Kids Next Door around next year, but now things have changed." She said

"What? You realize they were right? You didn't get decommissioned and you turned traitor!" accused Shaunie.

Fanny was about to argue, but she knew she couldn't.

She had betrayed them, even after she had hunted down and tormented thirteen year olds for years, even when they hadn't done anything wrong.

It was like karma and irony teamed up to hit her at once.

"Okay, I admit it, it was really hypocritical of me to do that, but I didn't want to forget. And it looks like I made the right choice since the Kids Next Door are now hunting down and capturing all former operatives; teens or adults. They're attacking high schools, colleges, middle schools, work places, anywhere that former agents are they're going to hunt. So count yourselves lucky I put both of ya in here, otherwise you'd be hunted down too. So before you go damning me any further, consider that." She finished, as she began to walk away.

"Okay, ya did that, true. But you really put us in here so we couldn't help Sonya and Lee and the others." Called Paddy as he looked through the bars to see Fanny returning to the hallway.

She stepped outside and a younger teen accidentally bumped into her. "Oh! I'm sorry Captain..."

"Shove it!" she yelled. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the cell block. "Guard duty until further notice!" she yelled as she withdrew her torso and leaned back, letting the door shut itself.

12345

Abby flew her runner into the hatch and she sped down the dimly lit tunnel.

She wondered how many of their old friends or even operatives after their time they had managed to save. Patton? Matt? Bartie? Numbuh 13... now there was someone they could deal without.

She landed the ship down gently as she saw some familiar faces coming towards her. Namely Roland, Arthur, and Patton.

She force the cockpit opened and jumped down.

"Baby, am I happy to see you two!" she said as she rushed over and slapped hands with Arthur.

"Long time no see girl, how you been?" he asked.

"Been better." Abby said as she shook hands with Patton.

"Nice to see you in good condition Numbuh 5." He said like the old fashion soldier he like to be.

"At ease soldier boy, just call me Abby. Got no need for numbers now." She said.

"I've heard. So this Ryan punk thinks he can take over the world using our Kids Next Door? We'll teach him a thing or two." He said, smirking.

Abby looked to see old friends like Bartie, Virginia, Tara, Pete, and Peter mixing with new friends like Karl, Silas, Hailey, Tony, and Danny.

"So how are they doin'?" Abby asked.

"Good, well as good as they can be I guess." Said Roland. Abby nodded, wasn't everyday a spaceship full of kids came down trying to shoot at you and you get saved by a bunch of people your age, you tend to get a little weirded out.

"So Numbuh 274 was a no show? Figures that traitor would stay and hide." Patton muttered. Abby was about to say something, but decided against it.

"Oh and Abby, Rachel and Hoagie and this Jenna girl plus two or three others want you up in the control sphere, need your approval for some big plan they're working on." Arthur said, gesturing at said building with his thumb.

"Plan?" she asked.

"Yeah, and after that Jenna and Ally need to talk to you and Numbuh 362 about something else." Added Roland.

"Oh boy." Abby muttered as she ran over to the control sphere.

She arrived in the main control room where Hoagie, Ray, Herbie, and Isaac had created a makeshift work desk and were hard at work reconstructing the spy bot. She also saw Wally and Kuki sitting together, Abby was rather amused when she saw Kuki stroking Wally's unshaven neck, with Jenna, Bianca, and Ally nearby. "Abby, welcome back!" said Kuki, causing Hoagie's head to jerk up, which in turn caused the other nerds' heads to look up.

Isaac cringed when he saw Abby in person. Things were not looking up for him.

"Abby, glad to see your back." Rachel said from beside her, "I don't see Chad, so I take it his answer was no?" she asked.

Abby nodded. "Yep, and I don't really blame him considering what he told me." She said, glaring at Isaac.

"So what'd he say?" asked Wally.

"Later, right now I wanna know what this big plan you got is, then I need to listen to Jenna and Ally, apparently they got something to tell me. Go ahead smart guys, shoot. Whatcha got for Abby?" she asked as she sat down on a chair and put her legs up against a computer terminal.

Hoagie couldn't help but notice her long, beautifully shaped legs. He quickly snapped himself out of it and cleared his throat.

"While we were gone Roland discovered that Grandfather had taken off a tracking device they placed on him earlier and somehow sent it up to the moon base via a teleporter. He then got it back and placed it on the away ship all during the brief time they spent in Sector U-3. When it was somehow sent up it was reworked, and a very rushed job if I may add, to be a spy robot. Although there were still some issues; tracking equipment is shoddy, audio receptors are gone, but camera feed and legs still functional and don't worry about the tracking bit, Ray already explained to us that we're safe. He's reconfigured the shields around us so that tracking devices or any recent KND tech can't be picked up by sensors and so on..." Hoagie noticed Abby was starting to lose interest.

"Anyway, we need to get on with it so... Ray told us he had a teleporter all set up with a direct link to the moon base and since Ryan doesn't know about the Fortress, they had to hide in deep within the moon base. We'll destroy the teleporter once we send it through so he won't be able to find us and we'll use the spy bot to spy on him!" Hoagie finished.

"Is the current camera cut off?" Abby asked.

"Duh! Want am I stupid? Well technically Ray did it, but still! So whaddya think?" Hoagie asked.

Abby nodded. "I like it, it's a bit crazy, but it'll work. What do you think Rachel?" Abby asked her co-leader.

"I'm with you. It will probably work and we'll need the advantage. Problem is Ryan might be suspecting it." She said.

Hoagie nodded and motioned for Herbie to speak. "That's why we activated its 'destroyed' signal. It's a little thing that we scientists put into all our micro-devices as well call 'em to signal their destruction. I managed to safely trigger it. So this Numbuh 1 Billion guy will think we destroyed it." Herbie explained.

"But shouldn't these shields stop that?" asked Abby.

"Not really. Basically its 'life readings' are monitored on the moon base and when it's destroyed, even shielded they'll know, buy not where." Ray answered.

"Ugh, all this geek talk is givin' me a headache." Wally groaned causing Kuki giggle with her usual bubbly laugh.

"Okay, get to work and finish it up. I want this done as soon as possible." Abby said. She then turned to Jenna.

"Okay Jen, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Jenna glanced at Ally who really didn't know what to do. Jenna took a deep breath and held up the notebook so Abby could see it.

Abby gasped, as did Wally. "On no..." whispered Kuki. Hoagie looked up from his work and saw it, he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What? What is it?" Rachel asked as she looked at the notebook. "What's the GKND?" she asked, causing Isaac to look up with dread in his eyes.

12345

Ryan looked at the screen and pounded his fist down in frustration. "They've found it. Before I even got a chance to use it they found it. Damn." He said to himself. He wished he knew where they were so he could his newest operative, Numbuh 9, after them. His radio buzzed and he answered it. "Talk to me." He said.

"Master, our count is nearing over ten thousand. Do you want to start the procedure?" asked a high ranking officer.

"Yes. Yes, by all means. Bring them all here so I can enlighten them, this auditorium is big enough to hold them all." Ryan said. He hung up and then picked up his radio again. "Yes, retrieve Ian for me. You know what to do." Ryan ordered to the guard on the other end of the line.

He turned to see his master lurking behind him. "Master, is something wrong?" Ryan asked.

" **Yes, I was wondering where could our enemies be hiding? The tracking device was poorly worked on.** " Grandfather said.

Ryan nodded; he couldn't help but to agree. "Yes, I should've had more than one scientist work on it, but it was late in the game and I didn't want to arouse suspicion. Ah well, not like they can do anything with it. As to their location it's a mystery; since the damn thing barley worked we got nothing but occasional flashes of their possible location. Last one was somewhere in upper Mississippi and that was hours ago." Ryan explained.

" **They could be anywhere by now.** " Grandfather said, tightening his fist.

"Not to worry, they most they have right now is thirty against our million! They don't stand a chance." Ryan said as he stood up; ready to add a rather large number to his army's population. "Now, time to kill Ian in front of an audience." He said.

" **Don't be so hasty to kill him yet. We will kill him, but we must give him a chance my student, because I need you to pass a test, and Ian is part of that test.** " Grandfather said.

"What test?" asked Ryan.

12345

Ian's breathing was ragged. He only had about half an hour of life left, and he was going to waste it being strapped down and would be killed in front of a live studio audience soon enough!

He glanced around the labs, trying his best to see anything that could help him. He saw weapons, blueprints, and robots, all of which were way out of his reach. And with a lack of glasses it was all somewhat vague and blurry.

He saw one of the science nerds walk by him. "Hey man, come on! Can't you feel something's wrong with you?! You can fight it man, come on!" Ian called as the nerd ignored him.

He saw several guards come in and approach the head scientist. "We are here to escort the prisoner to the Master." Said the lead guard.

The scientist nodded. "He's all yours, take him, please. He's been whining almost non-stop." He said.

They unstrapped Ian and forced him into a two-wheeler and strapped him in. "Going all out for me huh? Come on! At least one of you has to be trying to fight it." Ian said, but he knew it was hopeless as they wheeled him out of the labs.

Ian looked out a window as they passed it and saw a piece of Stardust on the outside ledge. But there was something else; despite his vision problems he could still make out dozens upon dozens of KND ships that were approaching the moon base, and Ian noticed that nearly all of them were prison ships. He sighed, wishing he could do something, anything, to get out and fight. But for now he was helpless.

They went into the elevator and the lift took them downwards.

"So could you at least tell me what's going on? I saw a lot of ships coming to the moon base and I've been hearing a lot of ship activity, so fill me in guys!" Ian said.

"I guess it won't hurt to give you a heads up." Said the lead guard, shrugging. "Okay, so after your friends recommissioned Sector V and the others he had Numbuhs 9 and 3134 captured, then he decided 'why stop there?' and now he's ordered the capture of every former KND operative so our numbers will grow sky high." Said the second guard, who pushed Ian along in the two-wheeler.

He struggled, trying to over turn the two-wheeler, but the guard who pushed it had a firm grip on it. "Give it up Numbuh 1615, just accept your fate. You are important for the Master's plan." The lead guard said, trying to clam him down.

"Oh yeah, real honor." Snarked Ian.

Suddenly the third guard stopped and knelt down to the ground, groaning in pain. "Numbuh 52804! What's wrong?" asked the lead guard as he went to check on his fellow soldier. The second guard stopped pushing Ian and set the two-wheeler down.

"It... hurts!" cried Numbuh 52804. Suddenly he stopped squirming and shot up and blasted the lead guard in the chest, sending him down to the floor instantaneously. The second guard drew out his zapper, only to have it shot out of his hand.

The guard turned to run, only to get blasted in the back several time, falling down in a slump.

"Hey, thanks dude..." said Ian, before he saw Numbuh 52804 point the blaster at him. "Okay no thanks! No thanks!" cried Ian, bracing himself to be shot, but instead he felt the leather straps being blasted off and freeing him.

Ian hopped down and looked at the shuddering guard. "Um, are you alright?" Ian asked.

"No! Can't...fight it much longer AHH!" Numbuh 52804 screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his head and shaking in pain.

Ian went to help him up, when his head jerked up and looked straight at Ian. "You h-have to get back to the labs... oh god..." he moaned.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Because Numbuh 1 Billion has a-a microchip in t-there! If he puts t-t-that thing into-o the mind control device it'll put us under s-stronger control! And if we try to resist we'll die of a brain aneurysm! You gotta destroy it!" he said.

Ian grabbed the guards' guns and loaded the up. "Right, where is it exactly?" he asked.

"I saw it was where the head scientist was. Get down there and smash it!" yelled the boy as he struggled horribly.

Ian couldn't stand to see this kid suffer so he blasted him, knocking him out cold.

He heard footsteps approaching. "We heard laser fire! Is there any trouble down there?" called the voice of another guard, and by the sound of it he was being followed by at least four or five others.

Ian knelt down and tore open an air vent grate. He crawled inside and turned around, brought the grate up, blocking the vent just in time as the six guards arrived in the hall. Ian quickly crawled away into the vents.

"Call the Master, looks like we got an escaped prisoner on our hands." Said the leader. He jerked his head as he saw the grate had been taken off. The leader kicked the leaning grate down and shot off into the air vent.

"He might be in the air vent, so spread the word." The leader said.

Ian crawled in the small cramped space. "Great, half an hour of life left and I spend it crawling around in air shafts." He muttered as he crawled up an incline.

He could feel weightlessness beneath him, so he must have entered a room and was out of the safety of the tunnels.

Just then he heard a blasting sound. Up ahead he saw once of the vent sections had been shot through. Then the one next to it was shot, then the next, getting closer to him!

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

"Numbuh 9009 said a prisoner escaped in our area and was trying to get away by using the air vents." Said another voice, coming from below Ian.

"Well the prisoner probably isn't heading here! He's probably going to a hangar, and the closest hangar in this section is in the opposite direction." Said the, clearly smarter, voice.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense." Said the shooter. But he still lifted up his gun and fired into the vent right in front of Ian, blasting a clean hold through it and nearly grazing Ian's hair.

"Would you stop that?! Come on! Let's go, we gotta escort new arrivals for enlightenment." Said the smarter guard as he dragged the shooter out of the room, allowing Ian to breathe a sigh of relief. He crawled over the blast hole and out of the room.

Ian continued to crawl down the shafts, he considered that he should help these new arrivals, but he couldn't risk being caught. He crawled over another grate and saw some guards ushering fourteen teenagers down the hallway.

"Get moving you! Our Master has plans for you!" a guard said.

"Yeah well your Master can kiss my.. AH!" cried a girl as she was bashed in the shoulder with the butt of a gun.

"I said get moving!" yelled the guard.

Ian couldn't believe it, while she did look very much like her and he couldn't be certain, but her voice confirmed it. It was his old informant; Grey.

_1 Year Ago_

_Ian got off the barstool and paid the bartender. "Good night Numbuh 1615." Said the bartender, Lime Mickey._

_"Night Mickey." Ian said to the tender, who had inherited this place from his brother, Lime Ricky._

_He pushed open the door and held it open for some rather worn out looking KND operatives who were coming in. "Thank you." Said the female leader of the unit. Ian simply nodded as a reply and walked away into the dark night._

_He walked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, waiting for his contact to meet him._

_He waited for a good ten minutes, but saw nobody coming._

" _Where are you?" he whispered to himself._

_A few minutes later he got tired of waiting so he began to walk out of the alley, when he heard something landing on the ground behind him. He whipped around, aiming his zapper forward, but lowered it when he saw his contact Grey was what had jumped down._

" _Feeling jumpy Ian?" she asked._

_"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." He said._

_"You should know better than that." She said, smirking._

" _You got it?" he asked._

_"You know it." She said, taking out a CD case with a DVD inside it._

_"You never let me down." Ian said, grinning._

_"Never will." She said as she gave it to him._

_He held it up to his face. On this disc was the recordings of the decommissionings of Sector V._

" _You got my thing?" she asked._

_Ian nodded and took out a DVD case. "Edward Scissorhands autographed by Tim Burton." He said as he handed her DVD back to her. "Thank you! So what'd ya do to get this? Approach him in the street?" she asked._

_"Nope, snuck into his house at night and got him to sing it. That guy snores something fierce." Ian answered._

_Grey laughed. "Ian, you are a weird guy." She said._

" _So how'd you get this?" Ian asked, holding up the CD case._

_"I managed to get a pass into the moon base archives. But it wasn't easy! If they had found out what I was doing it'd be endgame for me bro." she said._

_"Did you take out the real recordings or did you copy them?" he asked._

_"Copied 'em, duh. If I'd taken the real deals out I'd be hunted down like a deer." She said, using her finger like a knife across her throat to get her point across._

" _I appreciate you taking this risk for me. But answer me this; why did you do this for me?" he asked._

_"You're my friend, plus I think you're cute." She said, leaning in and giving him a flirty look._

_Ian blushed. "Yeah... well I'd better get going. Gotta watch there before my team gets back in the morning." He said._

_"Sure thing. How are they?" she asked._

_"Fine, all fine." He said._

_"Good, Hope I can meet them someday. I'd better get going. I just got my new assignment." She said as she began climbing up the wall._

" _Thanks Grey. For everything." He said as she climbed on the roof._

_"See ya later." She said winking at him._

_A few days later she had been decommissioned for turning thirteen. And Ian knew for a fact that she wasn't thirteen._

Ian saw Grey and about thirteen others being ushered down. He internally argued with himself. 'What do I do? Leave them or save them? Oh man...' he thought, he was so busy mentally deliberating he didn't notice his nose had began to bleed again.

His blood dripped down on a guard, splashing on his nose. "Huh?" he said as he looked up and saw Ian's head looking down on him. "The prisoner is up there!" he cried as he aimed his gun up. The other guards looked up and just in time to see their fellow operative blasting the grate open.

'Guess he decided for me. Damn haemophilia!' Thought Ian who pulled himself out of the vent and landed on top of the guard, hitting him right in the face, rendering him unconscious. He jumped up and began firing on the other guards, trying his best to avoid the hostages. If he couldn't save himself he could at least save them.

He felt a laser slug into his upper arm, right under his shoulder. "Ah!" he cried as he swung around and blasted two guards down. Three down three to go.

"Take them ahead! I'll deal with him." Said the leader as he rushed forward and socked Ian in the cheek, allowing the remaining two guards to slowly try to lead the captured teens out, when one of them grabbed one of their guns and tried to struggle it away from him.

The punched threw Ian into the wall where he banged his head and reeled himself backwards, avoiding another punch meant for the back of his head. He caught the next punch with his fist and kicked the lead guard in the shin.

The guard didn't give up however; he grabbed Ian's head and flung him into the other side of the hallway. The lead guard approached Ian's body, ready to stomp on him, when he was blasted away by the hostages who had freed themselves and taken a gun.

Ian lurched forward and landed on top of the lead guard. He punched him once in the head, knocking him out.

He turned himself over to see the fourteen teens finish doing the same to the remaining guards.

Grey ran over to him. "You okay kid?" she asked as she helped him up, making sure he was okay.

Ian smiled, seeing his old friend again. "Who are you?" asked the, rather big, African-American guy who had wrestled the gun away from the guard.

"A good guy, now let's go." Ian said as he picked up a gun that one of the guard he had blasted earlier.

"Hold up man, is what they told us true? That we used to be in some secret organization that fought evil adults and got our memories wiped when we turned thirteen and all that shit?" asked the African-American guy.

Ian nodded. "Yes, it is now let's go, I gotta get to the labs and get something while you guys can hijack a ship outta here." Ian said.

"How can we trust you?" asked a girl.

"I'm not trying to capture you and I don't have a monotone voice, right now that's reason enough." Ian said as he began walked past them and turned down a hallway that led to another elevator.

"Good enough for me." Said the African-American guy as he followed Ian, picking up another gun as he went. Grey sighed and followed, as did the others, having no alternative.

"Hey man, I'm Eli, who are you?" the African-American guy asked, offering his hand for a shake.

"Ian." Ian said as he accepted it.

"So what's your story? Why ain't you all hive mind?" asked a boy from the back.

"Wasn't here when it happened and Ryan's got plans for me." Ian said.

"Who's Ryan?" asked Grey.

"The nut job responsible for hypnotizing the Kids Next Door and turning them into his own personal army." Ian said.

"So he's the guy we gotta take down?" Eli asked.

"We're not taking him down, we're getting you guys out of here and I'm going to make sure something Ryan needs gets smashed up good." Ian said as he walked into an elevator and the others crammed inside with him.

"What floor do we go to?" asked Eli.

"I don't know... um seven floors up." Ian said. Eli pushed the button and they began to ascend.

Grey looked at Ian and noticed the sweat on him, the wound on his arm, the small stream of blood running down from his nose, and his ragged breathing.

"You don't look so good." She said.

Ian nodded. "I don't feel so good either, but I'll hold for now Grey." He said as he covered his nose.

Grey's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Ian smiled and said, "Let's just say we're old friends." He said.

"So what was I like a soldier or something?" she asked.

"No, you were a spy." He said, knowing what her reaction would be.

"Me a spy? Oh kick ass!" she said as they felt the elevator stop, but Ian could tell they were still one floor short of their destination. Before Ian could ask why they had stopped the door opened and they came face to face with a small group of guards.

"Oh crap." Said one of the girls, but Ian and Eli quickly blasted down the guards and led the group out of the elevator.

"We got a runner!" yelled a male teen as he saw a guard running down the hall to get help.

"Forget him; we have to get up to the labs! Up ahead there should be an emergency fire exit so let's go!" Ian yelled as the alarms began sounding off.

Eli nodded, "Come on!" he cried as he followed Ian down the hall.

Very soon they came to the ladder that led up to the lab floor. It was in a big hollowed out chamber that connected two floors together via a thirty five foot ladder.

"Okay climb up, peeps, they'll be any minute." Said Eli as he aimed his gun down the hallway, ready to shoot at the oncoming hordes. They began climbing up, but one girl shuddered in fear of climbing something that high.

The girl looked up at the ladder and shook her head. "No way, nuh-uh, I ain't climbing that thing!" she said, with a slight southern accent, as she began to back away.

"We don't have a choice." Said a boy who Ian recognized as Numbuh 3429, Lance, former head of decommissioning and Numbuh 86's successor.

"Screw that! I'm hiding in this closet." She said as she went into a closet off to the side and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you crazy girl?!" yelled Grey in frustration.

"Forget her and start climbing, I hear them coming!" Ian yelled.

Grey, Eli, Lance, and four others were all that was left to go up. "I'll help you hold 'em off." Said Eli as he held up his rifle.

"Count me in too!" said Lance as he took a gun he had snatched off of one of the unconscious guards.

"Give me one, I can help." Grey demanded. Ian nodded and tossed her a zapper.

Eli glanced at the teens who were climbing up as fast as they could. "Hey dude... what's your name?" Eli asked.

"Lance." He said.

"Go up with 'em, we'll need some death from above when we have to climb."

Lance nodded. "Okay, going up." He said as he climbed after the others.

Grey saw the shadows of the guards rushing down the hallway. "Here they come!" she screamed as he began shooting on the oncoming guards.

The three stood their ground, firing at the seemingly endless supply of KND operatives that surged at them.

Ian saw blasted down the ceiling tiles and pipes, causing some debris to fall and give them some cover, though minimal.

Ian got hit in the chest and he recoiled back and slammed into the wall next to the door. "Ian, are you alright?" Grey asked as she waved her gun in a sweeping motion so she would hit as many of the kids as she could.

Ian laughed and he clutched his head in his hands and he shook his head. Grey looked down at Ian, concerned. He was now laughing like a madman, tears beginning to fall down his face. He looked up at her and smiled and said "No."

He jumped up and began blasting the oncoming enemies as if nothing had happened.

"Man, there must be a whole battalion's worth!" cried Eli as he blasted away another one.

"More than that! Grey start climbing up we can't hold them back forever!" called Ian.

Grey didn't argue and grabbed the ladder and began climbing up.

"How bad do they want us?" Eli asked over the havoc of the fight.

"Badly! Just keep firing!" Ian yelled as a blast grazed his cheek.

Grey reached the top. "They just won't quit." Muttered Lance as he fired off a few shots, blasting the few that he could. Grey saw that the alcove they were in had a small hallway that led to only one door; a way to get into the labs.

"They're like zombies!" cried Eli as he dodged a blast meant for him.

"What kind of zombies? Undead ones or hypnotized ones?" Ian asked, really wanting to use the 'By Romero's Beard' line.

"Undead! Since when does hypnotizing have anything to do with zombies?" yelled Eli.

"Well technically the word zombie doesn't mean..."

"Guys I've made it to the top come on!" she yelled to them interrupting their conversation about zombies.

"You wanna go first?" asked Eli.

"No, you go first." Ian said.

"You sure?" Eli asked as he fired off once more.

"Just go!" Ian yelled. Eli didn't want to fight the only ally he had in this crazy place so he began to climb up while Ian backed up so Lance and Grey could pick off the incoming mooks.

Ian backed up and saw that some of the guards were ignoring them and had instead broken down the closet door and had grabbed the girl who had hid in there. He heard her screaming as they dragged her out. He shook his head as he grabbed the ladder and began to climb up.

Eli, Lance, and Grey all shot down at the kids below them, making sure they didn't hit Ian.

It didn't work. As Ian was nearing the top he was shot it the center of his back, right between the shoulder blades. He let out a scream of pain as he curled his legs around the ladder bar to keep himself from falling as he dropped backwards.

Ian was now hanging down dangerously. He looked at the guards below him and began to yell in exhilaration as he began firing down on them.

"He's nuts." Muttered a guy behind Eli.

"Yeah, but at least we have a chance to get out of here now." Said Grey as she assisted Ian in firing at the enemy below them.

One of the guard captains reached out with his arm and a jump rope shout out of his gauntlet, aiming it at Eli. Eli dodged it and it wrapped around the boy behind Eli.

"Help me! Nnnoooooaaa!" he screamed as he was tugged to the ledge where he lost his balance and fell, landing in the crowd of hypnotized kids.

Ian shut his eyes as the guy disappeared in the waves of kids. Ian used his legs to haul himself up and he was met with a hand right in front of his face. He looked up to see one of the girls he didn't know the name of offering him a lift. "Take my hand!" she said. Ian grabbed her hand and she helped him into the alcove.

Ian felt blood running down his back. His little death from above stunt must have torn the skin on his back. "My back okay?" he asked a girl.

She lifted up his shirt, seeing the bloodstains, and looked at the wound, a small laceration. "It's a small tear, but you might need stitches." She said.

Eli blasted the ladder's screws and bases, causing the ladder to fall forwards against the other end of the tall room. Eli, Grey, and Lance then blasted it into pieces so the KND guard beneath them couldn't use it.

Ian looked at the girl who had helped him; she was an average looking African-American girl.

"Thanks." He said.

"No prob, I'm Iris by the way." She said.

Ian nodded, "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Let's get moving!" said Lance as he walked ahead of the group that was down two people.

They closed the door behind them and Ian sighed, sweat still dripping off of him profusely. "Okay, I recognize this place. The labs are just ahead." He said.

They ran up the hall and came to the main entrance to the labs. Ian knocked on the door and a guard opened it. Ian held his zapper to the guard's face. "Knock knock." He said as he blasted the guard, dropping him to the floor.

"Jesus! That was brutal." Said Iris.

"Yeah, it was." Ian said, not in the mood for politeness. He only had less than twenty minutes left and he had to hurry. He had to contact Jenna one last time.

Ian, Grey, Eli, and Lance all walked in aiming their guns at the science nerds and the few guards inside.

Eli ran up to one of the guards and smashed the gun out of his hands, knocking the guard down and pinning him down with his foot. Lance and Grey both blasted the other guards down, not hurting them, but enough to make them drop their weapons.

Ian walked up to the head nerd. "Where is the microchip?" he demanded as the other teens grabbed the weapons from the downed guards and aimed them at the other nerds, motioning for them to gather around in a circle.

"The what?" asked the scientist, playing dumb.

Ian grabbed the nerd's head and put the zapper right in front of his face. "Ryan's microchip! The one he needs to make the control he has on the KND stronger? Where is it?! Answer me fast man, I don't want to hurt anyone!" Ian demanded, feeling his hands begin to shake.

The scientist nodded fearfully. "Right, right. I-I'll take you to it just don't hurt me." He begged. Ian now felt bad for threatening him; none of this was his fault. He was just a pawn in Ryan's sick game.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. Just show me where it is and I need a few other things from you." Ian said.

The scientist nodded. "Okay, right." He stuttered.

"Hey Ian! What do ya want us to do with the rest?" asked Eli.

"Lock them in a closet, they'll be fine, we're not staying for long." Ian said.

"Right, kids in closet." Muttered Lance as he began leading the brainwashed scientists and guards into a closet.

Ian followed the head scientist into the labs and up a small staircase to a giant sized desk with a glass case on top of it. Inside the case, held up by a thin metal pole was the microchip. He opened the case and gently took out the microchip. He had it, now he had to destroy it.

"So what's so important about this microchip and why does Ryan want it so bad?" Grey asked.

"If Ryan gets this, he'll use the mind control device on his army all over again, but this time if anyone resists him they'll die of a brain aneurysm, that is why I have to destroy it." He said.

"So crush it and let's get out of here!" she said.

"No, if I crush it, he can reassemble it. But if I melt it down he'll have to start all over again and that'll slow him down long enough for my friends on earth to stop him." Said Ian.

"Okay, so where are you going to melt it?" she asked.

"The cheese room. The moon base has the biggest supply of molten cheese in the world. I'll melt it in all ten tons of it." Ian said.

"Cheese room?" Grey asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, does sound kinda stupid doesn't it?" Ian said as he walked down the steps.

He glanced back up at the lead scientist and motioned him to come down. "Hey... uh..." he noticed the number on his lab coat read 99.48. "Numbuh 99.48, I need to know if you have a communications room and a hangar around here." Ian asked.

Numbuh 99.48 nodded. "Yes, the communications room is over there." He said pointing to the room on the other end of the labs. "And the hangar is through the rear entrance, walk a few hundred meters and you'll come to it, you can't miss it." He said.

Ian nodded. "Thanks, and one more thing..." said Ian as he took Numbuh 99.48's glasses. He put them on himself and said "Not exactly my prescription but it'll do. Grey make him lock down all but the rear exit so our little zombie friends can't get in and then put him in the closet with the others. I need to go make a phone call." He said. Grey nodded back to him and led Numbuh 99.48 to said closet.

Ian walked over to the communications room and saw Iris staring at something.

"Get a load of that!" said Iris, stunned by what she was looking at. "What? What is it?" asked Ian, she pointed up and Ian looked to where she was pointing and his jaw dropped.

In front of them, hidden in the back of the lab surrounded by scaffolding was a robot that looked like a Frankenstein style hybrid of different dinosaurs, all of which Ian recognized due to a fascination with Dinosaurs he had. It had the head of a Spinosaurus, the horns of a Triceratops, the torso of a Giganotosaurus, the wings of a Quetzalcoatlus, the arms of a Therizinosaurus, the legs of a Tyrannosaurus, the tail of a Stegosaurus, the foot claws of a Deinonychus, and the back shield of an Ankyolsaurus.

"What is this thing?" Ian asked aloud as he approached it.

"Something big, bad, and scary looking." said Iris. Ian looked at a blueprint of the robotic suit attached to the wall that read 'Kids Next Door: X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R: Xteamly Terrifying Reptile Enspired Assault Mechanoid Aimedfor Supreme Annihilation Uv Rivals' Ian could see that the Triceratops horns could be used as guns and there was rooms for two pilots. One would operate the horn guns in the head while the other would be seated in the chest area, operating everything else. "We could do some major damage with this thing." Ian said, grinning as he got an idea.

"You aren't thinking of making our getaway in that are you?" Iris asked.

"No, just want to cause a little ruckus." Ian said as he walked away, he could hear the brainwashed army outside, banging on the door. "No time for it now though!"

He ran into the communications room. Since he didn't know where Jenna was he'd just send out a widespread message. Everyone who got away needed to know about Ryan's plans. Only fifteen minutes left of living, he needed to make it count.

12345

"So let me get this straight; Aliens were the first ones who fought adult tyranny, they came down and taught our ancient ancestors how to do it, left us alone here, we forgot about them through the various ages of the Kids Next Door. They contacted us again about thirty five years ago and began taking the operatives they thought best suited for the task of joining them in the stars, and Nigel and Numbuh 100 were among these best of the best, and I was left in the dark and Abby was forbidden to get involved even after she found out about them?!" Rachel said, each little question getting angrier and angrier.

Isaac shrunk in his chair, shivering in terror. "Y-y-yes." He said, fearing what Rachel would do to him. Hoagie, Ray, and Herbie kept working on the spy bot, despite distractions from what was going on not ten feet away.

Abby wasn't surprised by how angry Rachel sounded, because she had every right to be, but she was afraid of what Rachel would say to her; Rachel had trusted her with the entire Kids Next Door organization and Abby had lied to her.

Rachel smiled. "Okay then." She said, sounding unnaturally chipper, given the circumstances. She walked over and picked up and empty chair, inspected it, and then suddenly dropped her smile into a furious scowl as she smashed it against the wall, shattering it to pieces, startling everyone else in the room.

She let out a scream of anger and frustration. She whipped around and looked at Isaac. "I've never felt so betrayed in all my life!" she screamed. "I wish I had left you at the mercy of those brainwashed agents!" she said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Abby called.

"To see if they put in a bar 'cause I need a frigging drink!" Rachel called as she walked out the door.

There was silence for a brief moment and then Wally broke it. "Well that went about as well as expected." He said.

Kuki shook her head. "I've never seen her so mad before, not even when Father became our leader." She said, hanging her head guiltily.

"And she has every right to be. I lied to her, despite my good reasons for it." Abby said. Wally smashed his fist down.

"I swear if I ever see one of those GKND punks I'll..."

"You'll what? Punch 'em? They're aliens Wally! Advanced beings, I don't think they'll be willing to listen to a bunch of humans' beefs with 'em." Abby said.

"Then we should make them listen!" Jenna said as she stood up.

"Oh and how are you going to do that little miss badass?" asked Isaac condescendingly.

Before Jenna could answer the communications console began beeping. "Hello to all remaining KND operatives on earth and possibly beyond. This is Numbuh 1615 of Sector C-5, sending a message to all survivors of the Ryan's mind control device." Said the voice over the radio.

"It can't be..." said Ally, eyes wide and moth agape.

"It's Ian!" screamed Jenna as she rushed to the radio to listen closely.

"It's not possible..." whispered Kuki.

"But it's him! I know his voice!" said Jenna as she pushed a button that allowed the entire fortress to hear Ian.

"This message goes to all of you, but especially to my girlfriend Jenna and all of those she has saved and to the recommissioned Sector V. I am alive, Ryan and Grandfather resurrected me somehow, I don't know... some kinda ritual mumbo jumbo... anyway; I was brought back to life so they could use me as an example of what happens when someone tries to stop them, so I am going to try and stop them. I am sending out this transmission to anyone who will listen to me; Ryan has constructed a microchip for the mind control device, it'll make his control over everyone stronger and if they try to resist him they'll die of an aneurysm!" Ian said.

"What?" whispered Abby in horror. How could anyone, be they good or bad, go through with that?

"Ryan is beyond redemption people! He's working with Grandfather, yes The Grandfather, to take over the world! We need to stop him now. I have saved a small group of captured former operatives and we are hold up in the moon base labs, I have the microchip now, but if I fail to destroy it someone has to. Please. This goes against everything the Kids Next Door stand for, so we can't let him get away with this." Ian said, getting passionate about what he was saying.

Jenna smiled, that was her Ian. "I don't have long left to live. The ritual only lasts for an hour and I only have twelve minutes of life left but hey; a lot can happen in twelve minutes." He said.

Jenna's eyes widened. Only temporary? She had to lose him twice? Twice in the same week? What kind of sick joke was this? Was some Greek God using her as a chew toy? This couldn't be happening, maybe it wasn't Ian, it couldn't be. It had to be some guy impersonating his voice, but she couldn't deny it. She knew it was her Ian.

Her legs gave up and she fell into a chair. "No... not again." She whispered, tears now falling form her eyes.

"We have to get up there and help him." Said Wally.

"We can't if we go up there we'll be slaughtered, and even if we did make it inside he'd be dead before we could even reach the upper atmosphere." Hoagie said.

"I don't care! We can't just let the kid die! Get us there in the teleporter!" Wally said to Ray.

"I can't! it only works on inanimate objects, no exceptions! Last time we tried it on a living creature we tried it on a mouse and what we got back didn't live long, thank god." Ray said.

"Okay, new plan then." Wally said.

"The plan is get that spy bot working as fast as you can, maybe we can try and see what's going on up there, and maybe a way to help Ian somehow." Abby ordered.

Ian continued. "Jenna, this is for you; I think we kinda rushed into our relationship, it was an in the moment situation, so I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you, if I hadn't died and I never wanted us to fight like a lot of couples do I want you to know that I'd never hurt you and I'd never stop loving you, so I hope you feel the same. I love you. Very much." Jenna could hear him begin to cry, not as hard as she was, but he was crying very subtly. "And if Roland and Ally are listening I love you guys too! You're my family. To everyone else who got away, take care of them and yourselves. I need you all to be brave. And to Sector V; you guys are my heroes. So win this for me okay? One last time Jen, I love you!" he said as he ended the transmission.

Jenna faced Abby. "We need to help him! Get the spy bot fixed now!" she yelled desperately.

Abby didn't know what to do; she only hoped that Jenna's mind wouldn't snap if she lost Ian again.

12345

Ian cut the transmission and walked out of the room to see Grey, Eli, Iris, Lance, and the other teens staring at him.

"So you were dead and they brought you back to life?" Iris asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah I'm a Lazarus but not for long, I'm dead in thirteen or twelve minutes so let's get you guys out of here." He said.

"What about you?" asked Lance.

"I'm staying behind to destroy this chip and give Ryan a few punches to the gut." Ian answered as he loaded up his gun and checked that he had enough ammo.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Eli said.

"You've got no choice. I'll show you how to fly a ship, and you guys can get to the cops and they'll protect you as much as they can." Ian said.

There was an incredibly loud banging sound. "They've broken through!" cried one of the girls.

"Let's go!" yelled Lance as Ian ran towards the exit and the group ran after him.

Ian shut the door behind them and yelled "Run!" as he chased after his team.

"That won't hold 'em for long!" called Eli.

"Doesn't have to, we just long enough to get you out!" Ian yelled as he saw the hangar's door.

The hangar wasn't very big, being a hangar for the science labs, but it did have a S.C.A.M.P.E.R and Ian knew that it was fast enough to outrun most ships that would come after them.

He ran inside and activated the ship, turning on the engines. "Okay, do any of you know how to drive?" he asked.

"I do." Said Iris as she sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Okay, this is kinda like that, except you'll be flying in outer space. Just use the pedals and steering wheel like you would a car, okay?" he asked. She nodded as she grabbed the wheel to get a feel of it. "Okay, push this button to start the engines, push this one to shut them off, and push this one to start the landing gear. Got it?" he asked. Iris nodded, memorizing the buttons as she mentally labeled them carefully. "Okay good." He said as he went over to Eli. "These terminals here are the weapons systems; this one is front guns, this one is back guns, and this one is the missiles. Got it memorized?" he asked.

"I got it man, but I'd feel a whole lot safer if you'd come with us." Eli said.

"Yeah, well I'm dead anyway." Ian said as he walked to the exit.

"Ian wait!" said Grey as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't try and stop me Grey..."

"I'm not trying to. I just wanted to know how do we know each other?" she asked.

Ian turned to face his old friend who had just met him. "Ya know that autographed Edward Scissorhands DVD?" he asked. Grey nodded. "I got it for you in exchange for some information you got for me." He said.

"What was this information?" she asked.

"Closure." He said as he stepped out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"You should come with us... maybe we can help you." Grey offered.

"You can't. If I'm going to die, then I'm going to die a hero." Ian said to her.

Grey looked at him sadly and then leaned him to kiss him on the cheek. "Ian, this Jenna girl is lucky to have you." She said as he left the ship.

"Wrong, it's the other way around." He said, smiling at Grey for the last time.

She closed the door and the ship began to lift off. "Good luck, Ian." she whispered to herself.

Ian made his way to the exit on the other side when the guards rushed inside from the entrance. "Freeze!" a guard yelled.

Laser fire came out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, forcing the KND agents to back off and retreat. Ian waved at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R as it hovered clumsily in the air, giving him enough cover fire to retreat.

As Ian made it through the exit and shut the door the S.C.A.M.P.E.R blasted out of the hangar, speeding towards earth.

"Contact the main hangars and send fighters after them! Let's get Numbuh 1615!" yelled the commander as he blasted open the door that Ian had shut.

Down the hall Ian had heard the blast and knew his time was narrowing down. He had to throw this damn chip into the molten cheese and quick.

He came to an elevator door and blasted it open, he jabbed the zapper in his pocket and used the strap of the rifle to hang it around his neck. He grabbed the wire and slid down, crying out in pain as he got rope burns from sliding down. He used his feet to slow himself down and he saw that he was now at the prison level.

He blasted open the doors and jumped inside, ignoring the pain on his hands as he took the guns out of his pockets.

He walked into the prison block and shot down a guard who had sprung up and preparing to fire at him. He closed the door and locked it, turning to see that there was only one villain in the cell block.

"Hey Numbuh 1615! Long time no see!" the prisoner called.

"Oh jeeze it's the Toiletnator!" Ian groaned. This idiot was one of the last things he needed, why couldn't a villain that could actually be useful be locked up in here?

"So what's going on? None of the guards are saying anything to me, they're just ignoring me!" Toiletnator whined.

"They must have built a tolerance to you." Ian muttered as he blasted the cell door opened.

"Thanks Numbuh 1615, but why are you freeing me? Have you turned thirteen?" Toiletnator asked.

"No, Numbuh 1 Billion turned out to be evil, brainwashed most of the KND, can you help me fight them?" Ian asked. Toiletnator might have been an idiot, but he could be used as a distraction.

"Oh you bet! What are we gonna do?" Toiletnator asked enthusiastically. Ian saw KND operatives on the other side of the door, banging, trying to get in, getting their guns out.

"Where's the cheese room?!" Ian yelled.

"Out that way and down the hall, final door and then go down the stairs! They've made me clean it up enough times so I should know where it is!" Toiletnator said. Ian handed the Toiletnator his rifle.

"Okay gotta go just hold 'em off for me thanks!" Ian yelled as he took off, running for all he was worth.

12345

Down in the Fortress Hoagie, Ray, Isaac, and Herbie worked as fast as they could.

"How's it coming Hoagie?" asked Abby, trying not to rush her friend.

"Almost done; since we don't have much time we might not be able to get much use out of it." Hoagie said.

"Please hurry." Muttered Jenna, she hated sounding like some desperate woman, but she couldn't hide her worry for Ian.

"Should be done now, let's just make sure all systems are functioning." Said Ray as he took off his goggles.

"Well hurry it up! My buddy is up there all alone for all we know and we need to know how he's doing!" Roland shouted.

"Roland, calm down. Yelling at them is not doing anything." Ally said.

"Sorry, I just feel so useless right now and I hate it." Roland said, hating the fact that his friend was up there without any help at all to his knowledge.

"Don't worry mate, we'll help him." Wally said.

"Okay, camera's working, legs functional..." Herbie said as he began operating it with a remote control.

Ray clapped his hands to test the audio. "Audio is good." Said Isaac.

"And test the jumping..." muttered Hoagie as Herbie pressed a button on the controller and the spy bot jumped in the air like a spider.

"It's ready as it will ever be! The teleporter now!" Hoagie ordered and Ray quickly placed it gently on top of the teleporter pad and got up and pressed the button on the console.

"Sending now!" Ray said as the pad began to light up brightly and the spy bot disappeared.

"Now Numbuh 4!" Ray called. Wally took out his blaster and shot the pad, causing sparks to explode out and a small fire to erupt.

"Done." Said Wally.

"Okay, now the teleporter is well hidden, right in the cheese room where no one would ever suspect." Said Ray as he hopped into his seat and began watching on the monitor. "I can fix this one, if we ever need to sneak something into the moonbase again. And... We're in." he announced.

"Good." said Abby, who noticed Patton, Arthur, Virginia, Bartie, Danny, Joey, Hailey, Tony, Karl, Sonya, Lee, and the rest had all entered the room. Even Rachel who now had a glass full of soda in her hand, but she avoided eye contact with everyone else.

"So what do you think we'll see?" asked Tara.

"To be honest I don't know." Said Abby as she kept watching the screen.

"Okay, moving it out." Said Ray as he carefully maneuvered the spy bot out.

The camera turned around and saw the catwalk that was suspended above the boiling hot cheese containers.

"Look someone's coming in." said Bartie.

"It's Ian!" said Jenna.

"I'll be damned it really is him." Said Silas in amazement.

"Amazing." whispered Karl.

12345

Ian walked to the middle of the catwalk and held out the microchip, ready to drop it. "Adios." He said.

Before he could let go something wrapped around his wrist. He was jerked around so he was facing the door frame and he saw the Toiletnator grinning evilly at him.

"What now Toiletnator?!" Ian demanded. Then he saw Ryan step out from behind the toilet themed villain.

Ian quickly put two and two together. "Oh shit." He said as the Toiletnator forced his hand to throw the chip to them.

"No!" yelled Ian in anger as Ryan caught the microchip.

"Well done Ian, I honestly doubted you'd get this far." Ryan said as he held up the chip and crushed it.

"W-why would you do that?!" screamed a confused Ian. "Don't you need that for your evil plans?" he asked.

"A microchip? Yes, but not this one. This was a fake you dolt! The real one is safely in my throne room." Ryan said, grinning in triumph.

"B-but that guard told me..."

"Oh did we lie?" asked a voice from behind him. Ian whipped around to see Numbuh 52804 standing on a ledge to the right. "We're sorry, we have a habit of doing that." He said as he began to split into two parts, revealing...

"The Mysterious Twins From Beneath The Mountain!" Ian cried, it was a trap the whole time and he fell for it like an idiot!

"Yes, it was quite easy to fool you." Said the Sister.

"Almost too easy for my liking." Added the Brother.

Too easy. That's it! This thing had been way too easy! The lead scientist had been way too compliant for one of Ryan's hypnotized lackeys and the guards should've easily gotten into the labs faster than they did!

He had been a blind idiot.

"A nice touch employing some villains to help me out, don't you agree?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but why Toiletnator of all bad guys?" Ian asked.

"I learned that despite his utter stupidity, that when properly motivated he can be quite the threat." Ryan said.

"That's right! And now everyone will now that the Toiletnator is not to messed with!" cheered said the pathetic bathroom themed adult.

"So what was up with the deception?" Ian asked.

"What was the point of leading me on like this?" he demanded.

"I have cameras hidden all over this room; they are transmitting to screens placed in the auditorium of my throne room, it's here that I'll kill you in front of all of them and Grandfather so they will know to never disobey me when they become my servants." Ryan said.

"Not if I kill you first!" yelled Ian.

"Don't be so angry Ian. This was your choice after all. I gave you an opportunity to join me or fight. And you chose to fight. I admire that." Ryan said sincerely.

"Admire my butt you monster." Ian snarled.

Ryan laughed. "Oh Ian, I'm not a monster. Not yet, you haven't even seen me at my worst." He said.

"Well your best never exactly thrilled me either." Ian said as he glared at Ryan with scorn.

"Very well have it your way Ian." Ryan said.

And with that Ryan launched himself at Ian, colliding into him and they both fell against the railing. Ian clawed at Ryan's face with his finger nails and Ryan slapped Ian across the face.

Ian forced Ryan off of him and kicked him in the side. Ian drew out his zappers, only for Ryan to grab hold of Ian's wrists.

Ryan pulled and pushed Ian's arms back and forth and Ian did the same, trying to aim at Ryan's face.

Ryan finally managed to force Ian against the railing and he twirled around and kicked Ian in the back, landing the kick right on the torn skin.

Ian screamed out in pain and dropped the zappers into the area below.

Ian grabbed Ryan's foot and flipped him over, slamming him down on the catwalk. Ian stomped his foot down on Ryan's stomach, forcing Ryan to cry out in agony.

Ryan grabbed Ian's foot as he lifted it up and flung it into the railing, causing Ian to lose his balance and fall on the railing. Ryan took this opportunity to jump up and sock Ian in the neck.

Ian grabbed Ryan's fist before he could pull away and used all his strength to send him flying over the railing and onto the hard concrete floor below, bit Ryan held on and dragged Ian him. Ian lost the glasses in the process as they fell into and melted in the cheese.

Ian landed with a dull thud, cracking a rib or two, but Ryan didn't land.

Ian turned over and saw Ryan hanging from the edge of the vat of molting cheese. "Come down here!" Ian yelled as he forced himself up.

Ryan was about to respond when a blob of scolding hot cheese popped out of a bubble and landed on his finger. Ryan was taken by surprise and fell onto the hard floor.

"Aw, did the evil brat burn his hand?" Ian asked in a mocking voice as he approached Ryan, intent on finishing this fight one way or another.

Ryan saw a screwdriver lying on the floor. He reached for it as Ian continued to talk.

"Listen Ryan! Just give up and we can stop this right now!" Ian begged. "I don't want to hurt you... much."

"Funny. Because I want to hurt you. A lot!" Ryan yelled as he slashed Ian on the side of the head with the screwdriver, creating a hook-shaped scar on the side leading to the center of the forehead.

Ian recoiled, screaming his head off in pain.

"Finish him off!" called the Sister.

"Yes! End him!" called the Brother.

Ryan made the mistake of glancing up at them, allowing for Ian to grab the screwdriver and slam Ryan into the side of the vat.

"I may only have minutes to live but I'm not going to lose to you!" Ian yelled as he began punching Ryan in the face. Ryan kneed Ian in the groin and then punched Ian off of him. Ian ran backwards, weakly, trying to get away from Ryan. He crouched down, and looked up, seeing the outline of Ryan's body.

Ryan breathed hard. It was time to finish this little pest once and for all!

Ryan jumped and leaped forward. From Ian's point of view he looked like some demonic dog or lion leaping at a mouse.

Ian ducked and held up the screw driver slicing through Ryan's shirt and cutting him down the torso.

Ryan screamed as he landed in a heap, shuddering and moaning in pain.

"You... you could've killed me!" Ryan yelled as he forced himself up, revealing a long cut down the chest and stomach.

"Not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, eh?" Ian said. Ian smirked, blood steaming near his eye, "I told Jen I'd impress you. I hope I have."

Ryan scowled evilly at him, "And I told Grandfather I'd kill you myself." Ryan hissed.

Ryan looked downward and saw one of Ian's zapper. "And yet I'm still alive." Ian said.

"Not for long!" Ryan yelled as he launched himself forward and grabbed the zapper.

He aimed up and fired, hitting Ian in the chest and stomach several times, and finally blasting him in the forehead.

Ian fell to the ground, just barley alive.

His time was almost up.

Ryan stalked over to Ian and hoisted him up, slamming him into the wall. "Once I kill you this time, it's over for you! No one can be resurrected twice!" he ranted.

"Tell that to Optimus Prime." Spat Ian. Ryan laughed and began to punch him over and over again.

Once he stopped Ian was a bloody, bruised, mess. "This is what happens to all who resist me!" he yelled to the hidden cameras.

He looked right into Ian's eyes. "You know, when I find your girlfriend, I might just make her my own personal..."

"Don't you touch her!" Ian yelled as he struggled in Ryan's grip.

"What are you going to do about it? You're dead." Said Ryan as he punched Ian once again. Just then Ian growled out in defiance and forced his arms out in a mighty punch, knocking Ryan back and managing to free himself. He kicked Ryan in the chest, knocking him down to the ground. Ian saw his other Zapper and ran for it, snatching it off the floor. Ryan rolled over and shot Ian in the side. Ian cried out as he fell to his knees and Ryan got up. Ian screamed in defiance as he opened fire on Ryan shooting him, four times. Ryan jumped towards Ian and slammed into him, sending them both colliding into the wall.

Ian grasped both guns, one in his hand and the other in Ryan's as they both fought for the two guns.

"Someone will stop you." Ian gasped out.

"Maybe, but that somebody won't be you." said Ryan as he bashed his forehead against Ian's driving Ian to the breaking point.

"Any last words?" Ryan asked sadistically.

"Yeah. Bang." Ian said as he wrestled both guns towards Ryan and pulled both the triggers. Ryan was flung backwards and landed on his back.

"You asshole I'll kill you... oh." said Ryan as he looked up and saw that Ian was dying. He fell to the ground, his injuries overtaking him. His time had come.

Ryan looked at Ian's body as Ian rested weakly on his knees. "Finish him off!" called Brother.

"Do it!" yelled Sister.

Ryan picked up the zapper and looked at Ian, he aimed it at Ian's head. "Please Numbuh 1 Billion... don't..." Ian said weakly.

Ryan pulled the trigger.

Up above on the catwalk Toiletnator looked away.

12345

In the auditorium in front of the throne an amount of people nearing ten thousand were strapped to the seats and forced watch in horror as Ryan ended Ian's life for the second time.

"That poor boy..." muttered a woman, mortified by what she had just seen.

"That kid is a monster." Muttered a twenty-something year old guy.

"Bastards!" screamed the teenage girl who tried to hide in the closet.

On the stage Grandfather laughed. " **Well done Ryan! We are truly partners now!** " he said as he walked over to the mind control device and activated it.

" **Welcome to the team my new slaves!** " Grandfather yelled as he activated the device, brain washing everyone.

Grandfather laughed in evil glee, but he didn't notice Ryan's new body guard Violet twitching.

" **Soon this world will die! And my world will once again be reborn!** " Grandfather yelled as he knew, his victory was at hand.

12345

Tears fell from Jenna's eyes as for the second time that week she saw the love of her life die once again. Permanently this time. They had seen everything through the spy bot.

Everyone else was shocked. This was who they were up against?

"He's insane." Said Peter.

"And in desperate need of an ass kicking" said Arthur.

"Good Lord..." muttered Tara in horror.

"Well... at least we know how our enemy will act when we beat him." Said Patton.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, who didn't look away from the grizzly sight on the screen.

"He's crazy, he's immature, and a brat so he'll go down like one." Patton elaborated.

Jenna walked out of the room and Roland and Ally followed her, tears in their eyes as well. "Jenna! Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Ally called.

Jenna turned to show them her face, she was brink of collapsing with tears. "Guys, I need to be alone for a while." She said

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" Roland asked.

"Not really, but I need it." She said. Roland was about to object when Ally took hold of his hand.

"Okay." Ally said, trusting Jenna not to do...

"Jenna! You won't do something crazy like go up to the moon base by yourself now, right?" Ally called.

"No, that'd be stupid and careless. I just need some sleep." Jenna said, now trying her hardest to keep herself from weeping.

Ally nodded and Jenna ran to the away ship to hide her breakdown. Ally saw Bianca passing them up. "Bianca, Jenna said she needs to be alone." Ally said.

"Yeah, she said that, but she also needs someone right now." Bianca said as she followed Jenna to the ship.

Jenna entered her room and closed the door behind her. She let it all out.

Tears erupted from her eyes and a scream rocketed out of her mouth. She punched the wall so hard that the wood cracked. She picked up a stool and flung against the other wall. She fell on the bed, punching it, as she broke down crying.

She hated this. Crying. She rarely cried, but it seemed to be happening so often now with all that was happening to her.

She tried to hold it in, but she knew she couldn't. Who could blame her for crying really? She had just witnessed the boy she loved die. Again!

She saw the sword that she had tossed onto the bed. She picked it up and held it, looking at the light glare from the blade.

"I will make you pay Ryan. You and Grandfather will both pay for everything you've done to us." She whispered.

"Jenna!" cried Bianca's voice. Jenna looked over and saw Bianca standing in the doorway.

"You're not going to kill yourself are you?" she asked. From the looks of it, it seemed that Jenna was about to commit suicide the way she was holding the sword.

"No, that'd be letting Ryan win. And I cannot and will not let that happen." Jenna said as she stabbed the sword into the floor and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bianca asked.

"In the morning." Jenna said, "Right now, I'm just so, so tired. Please let me sleep."

Bianca nodded. "I'll be here in the morning for you. We all will." She promised as she walked away.

Jenna pulled the covers over her body and silently cried herself to sleep.

12345

Abby didn't know what to make of it; a killer had taken over the KND and had added ten thousand former operatives to him army.

How could they possibly win this?

Another beep came on the radio. "What now?" asked Hoagie as he pushed a button.

"Hello to all unenlightened Kids Next Door operatives; this is your glorious leader Numbuh 1 Billion, but you may call me Master from now on. You know me for brainwashing your friends and driving you all into hiding, but you may not know this, but I have just murdered Numbuh 1615 with my bare hands. That's right I admit I have murdered someone. Someone who would not submit to me. And that is what will happen to all who try and resist me. Are you afraid? Good! Be afraid, be terrified, and give into every dark, sick, held back part of the human soul as a result of your fear! Do unto them before they do unto you! Fear anything that is different! Kindness and compassion are weak and cruelty and apathy are strength! I have won this battle already and no one, not even the great Sector V will stop me! Anyone who opposes us will be destroyed. Good day." Ryan finished as he ended the transmission.

Everyone stood still, to angry, disgusted, or horrified to speak.

"We won't let him win." Said Abby, catching everyone's attention.

She turned to all of them. "We can't let him win! This asshole is the complete antithesis of everything I stand for! Of everything you stand for! We are going to show these two psychos that basic humanity, kindness, and compassion are not weaknesses! We are going to fight and win this! We're gonna save the Kids Next Door or die tryin'! Who's with me?!" Abby yelled.

"We got your back Abby." Said Hoagie.

"Always have." Added Kuki.

"Always will." Finished Wally.

"I'm in, can't wait to whoop me some ass." Said Arthur.

"It'd be an honor to fight with you." Said Patton.

"I'm going to shove that Ryan punk into a small, tight room, lock it and literally throw away the key!" yelled Sonya.

"He's uncool." Said Lee.

"He's a monster and like all monsters he will be slain." Said Karl.

"Just promise me I get to punch him!" cried Joey.

"He will learn to fear The Tommy!"

"Freaking good idea." added Tony.

Rachel threw her empty drink into a trash can. "Fuck it, let's go for it!" she said, earning the cheers of the others.

Abby smiled. "I knew I could count on all of you to help me. Tomorrow we go get as many allies as we can We're gonna need 'em, but for now we all need rest. We can't save the world if we're tired." Abby said.

"Abby, tell them." Rachel said.

"About the GKND?" Abby asked soberly.

"Yes." Rachel said bitterly.

"The what?" asked Patton.

"Bit of a long story and you may not believe it." Abby warned them.

"Try us." Virginia said.

12345

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R fell from the sky like a rock as it made its way to earth

"We're through the clouds and I see a city... I think it's San Francisco!" Iris said as she piloted the ship as best as she could.

"Can you land it?" Eli asked.

"Don't know but I'll find out soon enough!" Iris said as she tried to steady the ship.

"Do we still have any followers?" asked Grey.

"No, we lost them once we got into the atmosphere." Eli said.

"Hang on everyone! Here it comes!" yelled Iris as they began to land.

They landed on a dock, but they couldn't stop in time so they fell into the harbor waters.

"We're going down!" yelled Lance. Eli got up and shot the doors open, opening a floor gate, but leaving enough room for everyone to swim out

"Everyone okay?" Grey asked as she moved her arms back and forth to keep herself a float.

"I'm good!" called a guy.

"I'm okay, but been better." said a girl.

"Things are going swimmingly." joked another girl.

"Despite the bad pun I'm fine." said Eli. Everyone else chimed out that they were alright.

"I don't believe it! We actually survived that!" Grey said.

"We can't either!" said a voice from above them.

All ten escapees looked up and saw a ship hovering over them.

"Oh shit!" cried Eli as he pulled his blaster up from the water.

"Talk about a bad day..." muttered Iris.

"Don't shoot! We're not with the Kids Next Door! We're teens and we're here to help you!" said the voice, or girl since they could now see who was talking to them as the ship hovered next to them.

"Help us? Why?" asked Grey.

"We saw you come down and since you seemed to be running away from the moon base we figured that you'd escaped and we guess right." the girl said.

"What can you do to help us?" asked Eli.

"We'll take you to our leader Cree, she'll protect you and keep you safe, honest!" the girl swore. She honestly did want to help them.

Grey reached up. "Offer accepted." she said as the girl pulled her on board and the others followed in suit. Grey looked up to the night sky and sighed. "Ian... I'm sorry. Goodbye."

12345

Wally stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. What a day. He had called his parents and had used the excuse that everyone was now using, that the government had taken them all into protective custody and would keep them safe from this Consortium. While his dad naturally bought his mom was rather skeptical, but she trusted him with Joey's safety.

Wally pulled his jeans on and looked in the mirror. "Damn I need to shave." he muttered as he tool out a razor that he had been lucky to find, now what these nerds needed with a razor blade he didn't know, but at least he could shave himself now.

"You okay?" asked a voice from beside him. Wally jumped, accidentally cutting himself, as he turned to see Kuki standing in his bathroom doorway. They had decided to share a room together, but Kuki had left to go check on Jenna

"Oh! I'm so sorry Wally! I didn't mean to scare you." She said, walking in to inspect the cut.

"It's all right Kooks; just me being clumsy, you didn't scare me." He said.

"Lair." She said, smirking as she used a paper towel to rub the blood away and clean the wound.

After she was done she took the razor from him "Let me do it." She said.

She gently ran the blade down the neck, slicing off the growing hairs. "I feel bad for Jenna; it's probably the first time anyone had to lose someone they loved twice, and at so young too." Kuki said.

"How's she taking it?" Wally asked.

"Still asleep." Kuki answered, "So she's probably going to be very mad in the morning."

"Kuki, if I lost you, or even thought I'd lose you I just don't know if I could hold myself together." He said, glancing down. "Seriously, I'd breakdown crying right then and there." He confessed.

Kuki felt touched by the notion that Wally would break his tough guy persona for her. "And I'd be hysterical if I ever lost you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the freshly shaved cheek.

"Kuki, I've been thinking about what Ian said, about taking things too fast and how love might not last forever..." This made Kuki stop.

"Do you think we won't work out?" she asked, feeling a little hurt.

"No, no! Oh god no. I'm just saying that if we rush into it, I'm afraid I'll get tired of you or you'll get tired of me and I really don't want that to happen." He said, looking deeply into her beautiful violet eyes.

"I don't want it to happen either Wally. I love you too much to get tired of you." She said as she continued to shave him.

"Right Kuki, and I love you just as much, so promise me this; that if we ever fight we won't let it get so bad that we hurt each other, emotionally I mean, that we need to stop each other, right?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kuki said as she continued still.

"Kuki, this doesn't mean I'm planning on quitting you, it means I want us to stay together." He said, worried that she misunderstood him.

"I understand Wally, and thank you for worrying about us, I mean we did kinda rush into it." She said, blushing, caused by a combination of bashfulness and the sight of a shirtless Wally.

"Good, I don't wanna put ya off or anythin'" he said, blushing but trying to hide it, and failing miserably.

"You aren't." she assured him as she finished shaving him.

Wally inspected himself in the mirror and rubbed his now hair free neck and cheeks. "Nice job." He said.

"Thank you." She said, blushing a little brighter as Wally tugged his hoodie down to cover his muscular chest.

"Let's get some sleep Kuki, we're gonna need it." He said.

As they lay down together Wally asked "We could've saved him right?" Kuki didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know Wally, maybe." She said.

Wally snuggled into her, hugging her like a security blanket and she hugged him back like he was a giant Rainbow Monkey. "I won't let anyone else die again." Wally said to her as he closed his eyes.

"Wally, do you think the other will hold a grudge against us for not telling them about the GKND sooner?" she asked.

"Nah, they'll get over it by tomorrow." Wally said. A few of them, like Tara, had been angry at the revelation of the GKND, but most of them were just plain amazed that aliens really existed. Karl openly wondered if they were going to send help, something most of them wished for.

The two slept in each other's arms that night. For the first time in years feeling whole again, like a feeling on loneliness had been taken away and replaced by a feeling of joy.

12345

In the communications room of the Fortress Isaac operated a long range communicator that was kept for a single purpose. He typed into the computer;

Sending Transmission to Galactic Kids Next Door: We do not require assistance, I repeat: Do not require aid. Situation under control. Please recall any and all operatives you have sent to assist us. End Transmission.

And he sent the message.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ian. He's dead for real now, no Kenny or Rory Pond or Waspinator immunity for him. He's dead and he ain't coming back. This is a turning point for Jenna because I wanted to deconstruct their young puppy love. They had rushed into it and realistically it wouldn't have worked out. But no matter what they would always love each other. Ian's death is going to be used to motivate Wally for his future.
> 
> Poor Jenna too. If she isn't a woobie by now, I don't know what will make her one. Well...
> 
> I wanted to include the bit with Kuki and Wally at the end to analyze their relationship. They love each other and even though they bicker a lot they'd never purposely hurt each other. They are going to be together, but they themselves are not so sure about that yet.
> 
> Since this chapter turned out longer than it was supposed to be the next chapter is going to be a short one, but we'll finally get some villain back-story.


	13. Like Father, Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and the favorites.
> 
> Please review, it is appreciated, let me know if you enjoy the story, what you'd like to see, or if I can improve in anyway.
> 
> This chapter is mostly villain based, we finally get back story for Ryan and Grandfather. This chapter takes place all night after the last chapter and next chapter is going to be the next day.
> 
> The poem 'The Autumn People' was written by Ray Bradbury. I do not own it, I merely took it as inspiration and acknowledged it because it is a fantastic work.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 13**

**Like Father, Like Son**

_2 Years Ago_

_Karl looked across from his seat and saw a boy his age sitting, looking down at the floor nervously. The number '1 Billion' was printed on his helmet and Karl remembered hearing something about this operative's brave efforts against the ice cream men._

_They had both been summoned to the moon base by Numbuh 2 Million for unknown reasons. Whenever that happened it was either something really good or really bad._

" _Hal... hello." Karl said, still trying to get a grip on speaking English regularly. Numbuh 1 Billion looked up._

_"Hello to you, Numbuh 0.0001, it's a privilege to meet you. I've heard of your bravery when you defeated Madame Windmill and freed all her prisoners." Numbuh 1 Billion said._

" _Oh yes, but it was ingenting compared to you melting down their supply of living ice cream, it'll be a year before they have another vanilla monster rampaging around thanks to you." Karl praised._

" _I should hope so. My name is Ryan by the way, Ryan Jameson." He said as he got up and sat next to Karl to get better acquainted._

_"Karl Becken." Karl said as he shook Ryan's hand._

" _Any idea what Numbuh 2 Million summoned us up here for?" Ryan asked._

_"No, I was told nothing except come here and wait for him to come to me." Karl said._

_"That's the same thing I was told." Ryan said._

_They waited for ten more minutes before finally the door opened and there stood Numbuh 2 Million. They both stood up and saluted him._

" _At ease boys, come with me into the office." He said, gesturing for them to go ahead of him. Karl and Ryan did as they were told and went with Numbuh 2 Million into his office._

" _Numbuhs 1 Billion and 0.0001, you two are quite the heroes nowadays. Melting down the Ice Cream Monsters and defeating Madame Windmill were no small tasks. Have you two ever worked together?" he asked._

_"No sir, this is the first time we've met. We're both lone agents." Ryan said._

" _Well that's about to change; you're partners now. Any problem with that?" he asked._

" _No sir, but this is very unusual." Ryan said._

_"Yes, why team us up together? Is there a mission that you feel requires both of us?" Karl asked._

_"Technically speaking yes; I have a special assignment for both of you. You two are two of the best agents currently in the Kids Next Door, so I have chosen you both to be my apprentices." He said._

_Karl and Ryan both looked at each other in amazement, two apprentices? Both of them would be eligible for supreme leader? It had never been done before!_

" _Sir, once again this is very odd. Numbuh 5 only had Numbuh 3134 as an apprentice and he only had you, so why are you choosing both of us?" Ryan asked._

" _Because I can't decide which one of you is better sited for the job of supreme leader so I picked both of you, and before I'm decommissioned I'll let you know who I've chosen." Numbuh 2 Million said._

" _Sir, this is big, big honor! I am happy to work with Numbuh 1 Billion and I am beyond joy to be your apprentice!" Karl said, overjoyed at the possibility to be supreme leader. While most considered it a job nobody wanted, Karl did want it._

" _I agree with Numbuh 0.0001, despite how odd it is it's an honor to learn from you." Ryan said._

_Numbuh 2 Million smiled. "Okay you two, got less than two years before I'm decommissioned so let's get started." He said, "You two are going to be as close as brothers, and I want you to act like it because what we're going to face for the next couple of years is going to be epic!" he said, pumping his fist into the air._

54321

Ryan watched and occasionally gave warnings as the servants hung up Ian's body in the glass case as a trophy, right outside the entry way to the throne room so all could see it. "Good, a little to the left. Watch the arm." He advised as they propped the dead body up. Ian had proved to be a better opponent than he expected, it took the rest of the night for the medics to patch him up.

"Okay, that's good, now move it over... perfect!" he said as they closed the case. Ian's dead body was now held up by pegs and a plaque reading 'This is Numbuh 1615. He is a traitor to our cause and an assailant. Your Master Numbuh 1 Billion killed him in a glorious battle and has placed his body here as a reminder of what happens to all those who defy him. Learn from his mistake and obey.' Was placed in front of the case.

"Good, very good. Now off to work my people. I have more important matters to attend to." Ryan said as he walked into his throne room.

Waiting for him inside was Grandfather and Numbuh 9 with a group of twenty five brainwashed former operatives, who now all wore the uniform and stood still, ready for orders.

"You summoned us Master?" Maurice asked.

"Yes I did, these are the best of the 'new recruits'?" he asked. He had put out an order for Maurice to gather the best of the former operatives; the best fighters, the smartest, and anyone of them who was knowledgeable about nuclear power or nuclear power plants.

"I have gathered them Master, but sadly there were only six of them who were educated for the nuclear part of the mission you told me about." Maurice reported. Ryan had used the mind control device on Maurice once again; he didn't want to risk Maurice breaking free of his control.

"It'll do. Listen up! Your mission is this; there is a nuclear power plant in upper China, you are to attack it and steal as much nuclear energy and reactors as you can and you will bring it back here and try to rework it into an explosive device. We'll need it to show how much of a threat we are to the world. You will be supplied with Hazmat suits on board your ship. Be very discreet and kill if necessary. I don't want any hints or links to us. This is the beginning of our glorious empire. Now go and claim that nuclear power in my name." Ryan ordered.

Maurice bowed and the others followed his example. "It will be done my lord." Maurice said, mindlessly.

Maurice rose up and led the others out of the room and to the main hangar.

Ryan laughed to himself, oh how he loved it! Turning one of the greatest KND operatives who ever lived into his own personal slave and weapon. He wasn't sure if Maurice was willing to kill however. He needed to test that, and who better to test it on than one of the Lincoln sisters? Once he learned their location it would be the moment of fate.

" **Well done my student. I could not have picked a better child to be my apprentice than you.** " Grandfather said.

"Thank you Master, I do not know what I would've done without you. Probably been some leader. A hero, decommissioned and get a statue in my honor, but I would never know about any of it. But you saved me from that fate!" Ryan said, getting off his throne and bowing in appreciation to Grandfather.

" **Rise.** **You need not bow to me anymore. When you killed that boy you proved yourself as dedicated to the cause of world domination as I am. You are no longer my student Ryan. You are my partner.** " Grandfather said, holding his arm out to signal Ryan to get up.

"Oh Grandfather, I will not disappoint you." Ryan swore.

" **You haven't Ryan, killing Ian was the final test and you passed it with flying colors. You are now as evil as I am Does it feel good?** " Grandfather asked.

"It does. Oh Yes." Ryan said, sounding like the evil within him was pure ecstasy.

" **Good, now I have one more son to visit, I won't be long.** " Grandfather said as he made his way to Ryan's private hangar.

He got in the ship Ryan had given him and he blasted off towards earth.

Soon both his sons would be out of the way.

Ryan watched as his Master flew away down to earth. Grandfather knew where his remaining son was, somewhere Ryan would never have looked for.

His radio beeped again. "Master, your new Hover Throne is ready." Said an engineer.

"Good, I'll be down to test it." He said as he walked out of the throne room and saw a guard waiting for him.

"Master, still no word on the location of Numbuh Infinity X3 or the other escapees." The guard reported. Ryan nodded and continued walking.

That had been a problem; Numbuh Infinity X3 had been one of the escapees and he could be a threat, not as bad as Jenna and her recommissioned friends, but still a threat. But for now it could wait, he had a hover throne to test out.

54321

Grandfather flew the ship steadily towards the snowy and icy mountain of Greenland. He had to admit it was clever of Ben to hide here; given their natural aversion to the cold no one would ever have suspected him to hide here. Even Grandfather had to admit he would never have thought of it.

As he flew he heard them once again.

The voices.

Travis, Ryoka, Agrata, Johnny, Spencer, Bucky, Kaui, Sean, Melvin, Ash, and everyone else. They were all screaming, raving, shouting, begging, demanding, and crying to be let out. All were stuck in here until he was destroyed. And that would never happen. Not a third time.

He had to admit it was annoying; from the whiny pleading of some of the younger ones to the arrogant demands being made by the braver ones and the leaders. Oh how he wished he could silence them permanently, but he could quiet their infernal yapping for a few hours when he concentrated hard enough on torturing their souls with his own, demonic, oppressive one.

Internally he yelled; ' **YOU WILL BE SILENT!** ' shutting them up and making them shrink down like the scared little children they were.

 _'You don't scare me Grandfather! I know my team and Sector V will beat you!'_ cried the soul of Travis, who had seen the defeat of Grandfather at the hands of their team and Sector V. Travis had forced to watch Ian's death. Grandfather had used his own eyes to show Travis and a few of the others Ian's bloody demise. That had kept them silent for hours; until now.

' **I ordered you to be quiet and you will be QUIET!** ' Grandfather yelled internally in annoyance. The rising anger was making it difficult to pilot the ship in the harsh weather.

The other began to go silent, but Travis said one last thing before he joined them. _'Just you wait old man, my friends will beat you.'_

Grandfather huffed. As if it could ever happen. They couldn't destroy him; they never could really kill him. Not even the death of his human self kept him down.

He landed the ship down and opened the cockpit. It was freezing cold in the snow, but he had to press on and get to Ben.

He covered his armor in flame to keep himself warm, but it didn't do much good. He couldn't land the ship closer to Ben's mansion because he didn't want to be seen. But now he was regretting it because it was so damn cold!

He came to a cliff and looked down at the mansion beneath the cliffs, sheltered from the snow by the mountains that somewhat formed a cave around it, but still had cracks and holes to let what little sunlight there was in.

The mansion was three stories tall with four towers on each side. Several lights were on in the windows, which were barred, and the doors were solid steel. Clearly Ben wanted to be alone.

He jumped off the cliff and landed on the roof. Suddenly huge turret guns popped out of the towers. They opened fire on him but he blasted one down with a fireball. He ran towards the two towers on the front and got in between them. He jumped up, evading their blasts and causing them to hit each other.

He landed down on his feet as they exploded and quickly ran to avoid being hit by the final turret.

He took out his rocket launcher and fired three times. The first two rockets were destroyed by the turret, but the third one made it through and obliterated the final gun.

He walked to one of the demolished towers and jumped down, landing on a small staircase that lead to the gunner's seat. He looked up to the seat and saw a robot had been killed when the turret was destroyed.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door, only to be greeted by three guard robots, just like the one in the turret. "Surrender intruder or be destroyed." Said the lead robot.

Grandfather used a fireball to blast the closest robot in half. He kicked up sending the lead robot falling into the robot in the rear. Grandfather grabbed the closet robot and used all the heat he had to melt it down. The robot died with a metallic scream as Grandfather let it fall on the floor.

Grandfather aimed his hook gauntlets forward and fired, grabbing the two remaining robots and slammed them into each other. He them threw an inferno of a fireball at them, fusing them together into one ugly, misshapen mess of mechanical bodies. Grandfather took out his rocket launcher once again and fired, blasting the two apart into smoking, glowing fragments.

He walked away from the burning mess and walked further into the house.

He entered a large hall, filled with tables and chairs, as if ready for an important dinner. There were several balconies on the high walls and a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He heard metal footsteps behind him so he whirled around and blasted the two robots that had snuck up on him, sending them through the wall.

Laser fire blasted him from several places. He turned around and ran for a table off to the side and overturned it to give himself cover. He saw several other robot guards attacking him; one on a balcony, another on the table, and another approaching him.

He jerked up and blasted the oncoming robot in the chest, killing it. He leaped up, somersaulting in the air, and waited for the right moment. And it came.

He took his opportunity and blasted the chain holding the chandelier; it gave way to gravity and fell on the table, crushing the robot on the long table.

Grandfather felt a blast of laser hit him in the chest, he took out the rocket launcher and blasted the balcony and hit the robot dead on, making it explode.

Grandfather turned and blasted fire the rocket launcher at another robot that had just came into the room. It didn't have a chance as the rocket bombed it to pieces.

" **Is there anyone else?** " Grandfather asked to the empty room, expecting more robots to attack.

He heard a clapping form above him. He looked up to see a balcony on the front of the room, and there he was; Benedict Uno Wigglestein aka Father.

He wore the same black body skin with yellow eyes and a red outline, but the pipe was missing. "Well done. Now what do you want and speak up so I can be done with you and kick your ass out of my house." Father said as he created flames in both of his hands.

" **Now Ben, is that anyway to talk to your pappy?** " Grandfather asked in a mocking tone, he saw the two flames began to simmer down. " **Looks like we're going to have to teach you a lesson about back talking and respecting your elders young man!** " Grandfather said as he flung a huge fireball at Father.

Father caught it and hurled it back at Grandfather, who jumped back and dodged being hit by the huge ball of flame.

Father set his foot on fire and jumped down with his foot out to kick Grandfather. He landed the kick right in Grandfather's face, sending him backwards.

Grandfather grabbed Father's foot and hurled him up, slamming him into the long dinner table. He pinned Father down and prepared to harvest Father's soul and power when Father grabbed two knives on the table and stabbed them into Grandfather's shoulders.

Grandfather screamed in pain and this gave Father his chance. He kicked Grandfather in the stomach and chest, and landed a punch in the face. He jumped up and stood on top of the table and blasted Grandfather in the upper chest and head several times, causing him to slam into the wall.

Father picked up a large steak knife and set it on fire. He threw the knife at Grandfather and it stabbed in the heart area.

Grandfather roared in pain and anguish as he threw nine fireballs at Father. Father dodged one, two, three, but the fourth one caught him right in the hip and allowed the fifth on to catch him in the stomach.

Father hunched over, causing the rest of the fireballs to miss him.

He was about to look up when he felt a metal hand grab his head and hoist him up. He looked into Grandfather's eyes as he held him up and the black shroud faded.

" **I admit I'm a little proud of you. Last time you hid behind Monty like you always did, but now you're facing me like a man!** " Grandfather praised.

"I saw what happened to Monty on the news and I assume you're responsible for it?" Father asked. Grandfather nodded.

" **He was no threat to me in a decommissioned state, but I had to take him out or risk them bringing back that accursed Numbuh 0 in him.** " Grandfather explained.

"I imagine you're here to take me now?" Father asked.

" **My, my Ben! You always had a gift for stating the obvious but I didn't know it would make it into adulthood.** " Grandfather mocked.

"So I guess you've visited Grandpappy? He's the only one with that power." Father said. Grandfather knew what Ben was going on about; the line started much earlier and titles changed with each generation. Ben was the current Father, Grandfather was of course Grandfather, and his father was now known as Great Grandfather.

Unlike most his descendants Great Grandfather was a benevolent and peaceful being that had complete control over the dark powers he had inherited from his father and so on. Great Grandfather's peaceful and kid loving ways convinced the Kids Next Door they weren't needed any more so they shut down, leaving the Book of the KND hidden in a tree house where someone would find it when the time was right. But Great Grandfather had one power that he gained after Grandfather was born, a power to harvest and suck souls.

He gained this power from an evil child hating wizard and used it on all evil adults who hated children, only releasing them when they had learned the error of their ways. But like all great people he fell; Grandfather betrayed him and sealed him deep inside of an underwater volcano where no one would ever look. Great Grandfather had won, however, in will; as he had refused to grant his son the power to harvest souls

When Monty had purged the evil darkness and fire from Grandfather he felt the idea of releasing Great Grandfather from his prison was a waste of time and unnecessary. Ben himself never bothered because he knew Great Grandfather would never harm children unless it was unavoidable, and Ben wanted to hurt children, to punish, enslave and humiliate them. So Ben left his own grandfather to rot at the bottom of the sea.

" **Why yes! I did visit my own father recently. Can't say he was happy to see me.** " Grandfather said, remembering the angry reunion between father and son that had occurred several months ago.

_Six Months Ago_

_Great Grandfather, or Grandpappy as he was called by his grandchildren Montgomery and Benedict, lay still in the darkness of the cave. The only sound he could hear was what little sound the creatures of the sea made; be it the songs of the whales or the splashing a shark made when it attacked a difficult prey._

_It had been so long since he was banished to live down here, sustained only by the black skin the covered his decrepit body. How long had it been? Forty years? He didn't keep track. He had given that up well into the third year of imprisonment._

_All he knew was that he cursed the day some stupid ancestor found this mysterious black substance and it ensnared them, dooming their entire family line to being hailed as monsters by children. He had been stupid enough to fall in love with one; Beatrice one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill._

_Despite hating her as a child, as a member of the Kids Next Door, allowed to keep his memory as a 'Remnant' as they called it, he fell in love with her when they reunited. They were still cold and somewhat creepy, but they could still be independent from one another. And he couldn't deny Beatrice's beauty. She looked exactly like her sisters, Ruth and Jane, but she had brunette hair that he found so alluring. They we're not really their mother's children; but instead they were orphans who were treated to a process called 'delightfulization.'_

_He had helped her overcome her hatred of children and they were married in the mid twenties they and had one child; Wilbert. Working with Beatrice they defeated her sisters and her wicked mother, freeing Beatrice and her sisters of the delightfulization process and then they helped adults and children everywhere move towards peace. Eventually the organization known as the Kids Next Door, or something like that, which he had apparently been apart of, decided to close up shop since there was no need to fight adult tyranny anymore._

_One of the biggest steps forward was defeating an evil child hating wizard named Ancient. When Great Grandfather, or Thomas Uno as he was known back then, defeated him he took from that evil wizard the power to harvest, collect, hold, and release souls. He used this power to intimidate all evil adults and teenagers, and even a few overzealous kids, into submission until he managed to convince everyone to live in peace._

_All went well for years. Until Wilbert grew up, got married and had two children of his own. One day Wilbert went to visit his grandmother and she gave him something; her skin._

_Wilbert took it from his dying Grandmother and he inherited her evil, her power, her fire, and her hatred of all things youthful._

_They had a great battle, the likes of which had never been seen before. He killed his aunts and laid waste to cities, schools, and playgrounds; enslaving children as he went and killing any adults who dared to stop him._

_It came to a final battle between Thomas and his beloved Beatrice and their son gone bad Wilbert._

_The battle was gigantic, resulting in devastation of hills and towns before one of them was killed. Beatrice fell when a fireball hit her in the chest._

_She died in his arms, lovingly stroking his face as death consumed her._

_Thomas lost the will to fight his son. Without his wife at his side he couldn't do it._

_Wilbert grabbed his father by the neck and demanded that he grant him the power to harvest souls, but Thomas denied it. No matter what he didn't give in. If Wilbert gained that power he'd be unstoppable._

_So, infuriated by his father's stubbornness, Wilbert sealed him into this dark cave in an underwater volcano, but gave him a little gift before he sealed him inside. A small piece of the black skin. It consumed him and burned him and as he screamed in pain he heard Wilbert talking to him for the final time; "_ _**It will keep you alive father, I'll check up on you every now and then. Think about it! If you give me the power of harvesting souls I will grant you the mercy of death, but only then will I kill you and reunite you with mother.** _ _" Wilbert said as he sealed off the cave._

_But Wilbert never came back. If someone had defeated him they had left him to live forever in this dark cave. Every night, for all these years, Thomas Uno had thought of being with his wife and his child and his wife and their children. He just wanted to have a family again._

_Why did his own son take it all away from him? Why?_

_Suddenly there was a loud crashing and rumbling sound from the wall. A small submarine burst through the cave wall, lights brightening up the cave for the first time in over forty years._

_He used what little strength he had to lift himself up and look at the glass porthole of the sub as it opened and an old diving suit stepped out. "_ _**F-f-fatherrr h-hellppp mee!** _ _" the suit gasped out as it collapsed on its knees._

" _Wilbert?! Good lord..." Thomas muttered as he used all his strength to get up and limp over to his son._

" _What happened to you?" Thomas asked._

" _ **I was defeated! By Monty! He found out about those Kids Next Door you once told me about, he defeated me and used something called decommissioning on me, stripped me of my powers and turned me into a fool.**_ _" Wilbert said weakly._

_Thomas huffed, feeling satisfied with his devious son's fate. "Well it serves you right! Look at all you've done; killed your mother, enslaved innocent children! You deserve everything that's coming to you and more." Thomas said as he turned away._

" _ **Listen to me! Forty years later I was brought back by Ben. I used Grandma's power and began to turn every single living human and other creature on this planet into Senior Citi-zombies. But I was defeated by Monty and Ben, working together to defeat me. And Monty's son and his friends contributed greatly to my demise.**_ _"_

_Thomas looked at his downed son. "Monty? Little Monty has a son already? My god I have been in here so long." He said._

" _ **That you have father, that you have. They decommissioned me again, stole my powers and my human body died two years ago. But I was cautious, so before I went to fight Monty and Ben I left a small piece of myself behind and for six years I've been gathering power, I've come in contact with an ally and he helped me get down here. I need your power father. I need it now.**_ _" Wilbert demanded._

" _No, never! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again you little monster!" Thomas cried._

" _ **I'd knew you'd say that.**_ _" Wilbert said as he launched himself forward and sucked the black skin off of Thomas._

" _What?! What are you doing to me?!" Thomas demanded as he felt the skin leave his body._

" _ **Taking back what's mine you senile old fool!**_ _" yelled Wilbert as the skin returned to him and he shouted out in a rush of strength. "_ _ **Once again I am reborn!**_ _" and he began to laugh evil as he dropped the dying husk of his father down on the ground._

" _How... how could you do this?" Thomas asked as he felt death take hold of him._

" _ **Simple, when Wilbert died, any sense of remorse for what he did to Beatrice or pity he had for you left me old man. I feel nothing for you. And now I don't need you anymore. My skin has been on your body for so long it has absorbed you soul harvesting powers.**_ _" He explained as he headed back to the submarine._

" _No... NO!" screamed Thomas with the last ounce of energy he had. "_ _ **YES!**_ _" Grandfather screamed back as he got into the sub._

" _ **Well Thomas, got to go. Enjoy the water!**_ _" he taunted as the glass closed again and he began to pull out of the cave._

_Thomas watched as water began to leak in, pouring inside. Sealing his fate forever._

_He closed his eyes and saw a beautiful sight; Beatrice, young as the day they were married and holding out her hand, smiling at him. Beckoning him to come with her._

_And he did._

_He left his body just as the wall of water smashed his body into the rock wall._

Present

"So you killed him then?" Ben asked.

" **Of course. He fed my power with what little I gave him to keep him alive and when I reclaimed it I learned it had absorbed the power he had stolen from that wizard. And now I will take your power as well!** " Grandfather said as he began to grip his hands into Ben's skin.

Ben screamed in horror as he felt the black suit of skin being torn away and absorbed into Grandfather. "No! No no no! You can't do this to me!" Ben yelled as Grandfather dropped his black-less body to the floor.

" **Yes... yes! Ha-ha! Now this is more like it! Oh Ben, you were more powerful than I ever dreamed you'd be! I'm going to take back some of the things I've said about you!** " he said as the power surged through him.

"Nice to know." Ben hissed as he rolled away and grabbed a gun that one of the guard robots had. He aimed up and blasted a hole in the ceiling, causing half a foot of freezing cold snow to fall on Grandfather.

" **GHHAAA!** " Grandfather screamed in pain as the cold burned him.

Ben ran as fast as he could through a door less door frame and activated a security protocol on a pad on the wall.

"Computer! Lock down every door as I go through it!" Ben ordered.

"Command Acknowledged." Said the stoic voice of the house's internal computer.

Ben heard the door of steel slam down behind him, but he also heard Grandfather crash into it, managing to dent it.

Ben didn't waste any time and immediately ran into the hallway, trying to get to his study for a weapon he had made for just such an occasion.

As he dashed down the long, winding halls he heard each door slam behind him, and then said doors were exploded open by the furious Grandfather who gave chase.

'Almost there, almost there...' Ben though as he turned a corner and saw the door that led to the study.

He opened the door and stepped inside and the large metal slab shut behind him. The room was large and circular. It had a desk, a couch, a reclining chair, and several display cases. In one of the cases was an odd looking gun.

He made his way to the case when the door exploded open and something smashed him into the wall.

" **I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago you little bastard! You're a disappointment and a mistake. I knew we should have stopped with Monty but no! We needed to have another! You're nothing but an embarrassment and you have no idea how long I've waited to do this!** " Grandfather ranted in an evil glee as he help up Ben.

"If you harvest me someone will be able to free me!" said Ben, defiantly.

" **Yes, if someone were to destroy me all the souls I've harvested would be set free. Of course if their bodies no longer exist then there's nothing keeping them to this world and they will fade away. That will be your fate! Once I harvest your soul I will incinerate your body, killing you and correcting a mistake I made with that whore of a wife Wilbert had!** " Grandfather shouted, sounding less and less sane with every sentence. Why had he spoken like Wilbert and Grandfather weren't one and the same?

Ben had to think of a way to get the gun. And he knew the perfect way.

"Before you drain me dad, I think I finally discovered what this damned black stuff is." Ben said as he lowered his hands in submission.

Normally he would pay it no mind, but Grandfather was curious about his origins and what the black shadows were. What he was.

" **Go ahead then. What?** " he asked.

"We are autumn." Ben answered, confusing his father.

Suddenly Ben roared as power surged through him and the skin re-grew and fire engulfed both of them, sending Grandfather flying into a window, but he didn't fall out because of the bars.

Ben grabbed the gun he had went for and activated it. He fired.

Grandfather screamed in pain as a slab of ice engulfed his hand.

Ben had an ice gun.

"I found the answer to what we truly are in an old story by a man named Ray Bradbury daddy. We are the Autumn People. We are age and decay incarnate. Fall is the only normal season for us; the only other alternative is the cold death of winter. Where do we come from? The dust of age. Where do we go? The grave. What is in this skin, veins? No, the chilly night wind. What ticks in our heads? The worm eating away at the rot. What speaks from our mouths? The poison toad. What sees from our eyes? The venomous snake. What is in between our ears? The empty abyss of space between the stars. What is our fire? The hatred for all things young." Ben said as he blasted his father in the legs and one free hand, pinning to the wall with ice. "We sift the storm of humanity for souls and youth, eat the flesh of sanity and reason, fill tombs with sinners. We frenzy forth like Locust. We scurry, creep, thread, filter, motion around, spreading our aging ways to the young in body and young at heart. We make all moons sullen; we clog and poison all clean waters. The spider web hears us; the young recognize us and hate us. We are the Autumn People. Beware of us." Ben said as he blasted Grandfather in the torso, leaving only the head free of ice.

" **I will kill you!** " Grandfather screamed as he struggled to light up his fire.

"I don't think so. Now get out of my house." Ben said as he held his hands up and blasted the giant slab of ice right in the center, sending it flying out the wall and into the snow banks.

Grandfather stirred weakly. " **C-c-c-cold. S-s-sooo c-c-c-cold.** " He moaned as the snow covered his body.

He heard footsteps approaching him. He struggled to look up and he saw Ben walking towards him.

"I'm going to say something I should've said a long time ago: You were a terrible father." Ben said as he melted away the ice.

" **I'll come back Ben. Once I've conquered the planet we'll have a proper fight. No one to get in our way, no ice guns, no robots, no weapons. Just a good old fashion father and son brawl**." Grandfather threatened as he rose up.

"And who says you're actually going to succeed in this world domination plan of yours? What's to stop me from telling what Kids Next Door operatives that remains free of your control how to free their friends from you?" Ben asked.

" **H-how do you know all that? How do you know I've harvested souls of Kids Next Door operatives? How do you know I've brainwashed them?** " Grandfather demanded. Ben was smarter than he'd ever thought he would be.

"I've been listening in on Kids Next Door radio transmissions for years now. Ever since they took my pipe from me and made my Delightful Children disappear I've kept a close eye on them. And as for your little soul harvest; what else would you use that power on? Kittens?" Ben mocked.

Grandfather simply snarled as he tapped his feet together and activated the rocket boot and made his way for his ship.

Ben watched as the ship took off and flew away to the moon base.

He walked back into the house and tossed the gun onto the floor. "Computer!"

"Yes?"

"Have the repair bots fix up this house. I'll be away for the day." He said as he walked out of the study and made his way to the garage area.

"Of course Father." The computer said.

54321

"Take as much as you can." Maurice ordered his troops into the nuclear reactors. The ones that went in all wore hazmat suits to protect themselves from the radiation.

"How long will you need?" he asked one of the newly enlightened that had been studying nuclear energy and engineering in college.

"At least five minutes Numbuh 9. When we come out you must protect us at all cost, we can't allow the reactors to be hit." He said.

"Understood." Maurice said as he watched the suited operatives disappear into the reactor areas.

He turned his attention to the captive workers and scientists of the power plant, on their knees with their hands behind their heads. "Are they giving you any trouble?" he asked Numbuh 7982, a woman who had been a part of the Chinese Kids Next Door.

"No." she answered, "They're staying down, the guards initially put up a fight, but we've discourage them." She said.

"Good." Maurice said as he looked at their captives.

One of the scientists looked up. "Who are you with? America? North Korea?" he demanded in rough English, Maurice could tell the man only spoke English to work with English speaking colleagues.

"We are with no country." Maurice said.

"Then what do you fight for? Are you terrorists?" the scientist asked.

"No, we are with something much greater than that. Now silence or I will slice open your neck." Maurice threatened, showing his sword, causing the man to look downward and shut up.

Maurice turned to face the lab areas, waiting for the scientist operatives to come out.

'Don't do this, you're better than this.' A voice in his head spoke. He shook it off, ignoring it. But it didn't stay silent.

'Stop and think! You can fight it! You can't let this maniac control you like this! Think about all the people he'll hurt! Think about Abby, Kim, and the other Remnants! Think about Cree! She loves you!' the voice said.

Maurice leaned against the wall, holding his head and letting out a small groan.

"Numbuh 9, are you alright?" Numbuh 7982 asked. Maurice looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a headache, that's all." He said.

The voice in his head began to yell again. 'Stop and think! Why does Ryan need nuclear stuff? Nothing good can come of it! You have to fight it!' the voice said.

Ryan clutched his head and grunted when he heard a voice call him. "Numbuh 9, we're done. We got it ready and encased in the lead boxes. We are taking them on the ship now. Do you wish for us to kill the captives?" asked an operative with a British accent.

"No, no. We don't need to kill them, they are pacified. If we kill them the Chinese government as well as the other world powers will be more determined to hunt for us. Let's get out of here." Maurice said, still rubbing his head from the aching pain he had in it.

One of the KND guards eye Maurice oddly. Was something wrong with him? Was he not fully enlightened?

54321

Ryan flew into the air on his new Hover-Throne. It was large and oval shape, with several console attached to the front that controlled laser gun that it had been armed with and a microphone on the side.

He swooped down, knocking over some poor servants, and he flew upwards to a bridge where several scientists, and the brainwashed Violet, were waiting for him.

He jumped off and patted it. "Is it to your liking?" asked a science nerd.

"Oh yes! It's beautiful. You will all be rewarded for this." Ryan promised.

"Thank you Master." They said, bowing to him.

Ryan grinned, everything was going his way, just the way he and Grandfather planned. He sometimes wondered what would have happened had he not found Grandfather. But then again Grandfather did show him...

_Six Months Ago_

" _I don't understand Ryan, why would the Ice Cream men come here?" Karl asked as he followed Ryan into the ruins of Father's mansion._

" _Simple, kids stay as far away as they can from this place, so it's the perfect ice cream storage facility." Ryan explained. Karl nodded, he had a good point, an urban legend about the old house had spread quickly after Father disappeared. The myth went that the house had been inhabited by an evil man who did horrible things to children. When Father vanished most normal kids assumed he died and that the mansion was now haunted._

_Karl wondered if they were right or not, considering the horrible things Father had done._

" _I must admit it make sense. But have you seen any Ice Cream men around here?" Karl asked._

_"No, but they are getting better at being unnoticed." Ryan answered as he shot opened the large doors of the giant house._

" _Okay, but what gave you the idea to check it out?" Karl asked._

_"I got a tip, some anonymous source, but they said that they've seen ice cream trucks coming here at night." Ryan said._

_"Since when is an anonymous tip a good source of info?" asked Karl, shaking his head._

_As they walked in they could see the thick dust floating in the air, the beam of light shining in through the boarded up windows, a few dead rodents on the floor. They could hear the creaking, moaning floorboards beneath them._

" _This place has only been abandoned for a six years but it looks like its been empty for fifty!" said Ryan in bewilderment as he looked at the creepy, empty house covered with dust and cobwebs._

" _Looks like no one's been around recently, still want to check it out?" Karl asked._

_"Yeah, I'll take this floor and the basement, you take the upper floors, okay?" Ryan said, Karl nodded._

_"Ja. You armed?" Karl asked as he took out his zapper._

_Ryan smirked and took out a Splanker. "Always." He said._

_The two went separate ways, Karl walked up the stairs while Ryan searched the ground floor. He found nothing except for dust and cobwebs. When he searched the kitchen it was more of the same. The fridge and cabinets were empty and there was no sign that anyone had been there recently._

_He eventually came to Father's private study. The office was empty, save for a desk with papers scattered on it, a few chairs, and knocked over suit of armor._

_Ryan picked up one the notes on the desk and read it. Something about Father's Great Grandmother and an early version of the delightfulization process. From what the note said Father had somehow found a way to strengthen the process so it could not be broken by will power or love like it had by a previous victim, apparently Father's Grandmother. Another note had drawings of a rectangle shaped contraption that several kids could step inside of._

_He saw a small door in the side of the room and approached it. He opened it and saw a staircase leading down to some unseen destination._

_He took out his radio. "Hey Karl, I've no nothing so far, I've found a way into the basement so I'm checking that out." He said._

_"Got it, call if you need me. I've got nothing up here either; I really don't think there's any ice cream here. Whoever tipped you off was most likely tricking you, but I'll check the rest of the upstairs out." Karl said over the radio._

_Ryan began to walk down the winding, dark, creaky staircase into the total blackness, illuminated only by his flashlight._

_When he reached the floor and got off of the squeaky stairs and stepped on the concrete floor. He looked around, nothing but the same; cobwebs, dust, wood, boxes, and suits of armor. But there was something that caught his attention; a huge glass case that was shattered open stood in the middle of the room._

_He walked over to it, seeing nothing else of interest, and stepped inside. He now realized this must have been the rectangle shaped thing that he saw drawn on the notes, he put two and two together and realized that this must have been a delightfulization chamber!_

_He quickly hopped out, not wanting to be anywhere near it. Something else caught his eye; a small refrigerator in the back, hidden by support beams and shadows. He walked over to it and knelt down to it and opened it, revealing a fridge with several ice cream containers._

" _That's it? They use this place to hide three measly little containers? Man, the ice cream men are idiots... AH!" Ryan cried out as he felt something take hold of him, forcing him to drop the Splanker and flashlight._

" _ **Hold still child.**_ _" Said a voice as something wrapped around Ryan's mouth. Ryan tried to scream but he couldn't, his flashlight landed on the ground and rolled in a circular motion, illuminating Ryan slightly. He saw that a long shape of pure blackness had wrapped around his head._

_He felt something entering his mouth._

' _No, no, no! Please someone help me! Oh Karl please come!' he thought as he struggled._

_He was suddenly let go. He fell to ground on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He grabbed the flashlight and his Splanker and whipped around but no one was there._

_He was about to go for his radio when he heard a voice inside his head. '_ _**Stop. Listen to me, Ryan.** _ _' The voice said._

_"Why should I?!" Ryan demanded out loud._

_'_ _**Because I can help you. I sense that you are afraid.** _ _' The voice said._

" _Afraid of what?" asked Ryan, seething in pain as his head began to ache._

_'_ _**Afraid of losing what you have. I see that the Kids Next Door wipe the memories of all those who turn thirteen, no matter how noble or good they are. Does that seem fair?** _ _' the voice asked._

_Ryan stopped struggling. No. It wasn't fair._

' _ **I can see you are a great hero to them, but will that stop them from dragging you into a chamber and wiping your precious memories away?**_ _' the voice asked as it swam in Ryan's mind and memories._

' _ **I see that you may possibly be the next leader, you or your friend upstairs. Tell me boy; do you want to forget? Do you want to become normal and just fade away into a crowd of generic people, only occasionally remembered in one of the KND's museums?**_ _' the voice prodded on._

_The more the voice said, the more Ryan calmed down and considered what it was saying. It was making sense. And that scared Ryan._

' _ **You are scared; good. I see you are a great admirer of Numbuh 274, who was a leader who turned traitor from the looks of it. Tell me; will you accept your fate when your time comes, or will you resist like Numbuh 274?**_ _' the voice asked._

_Ryan began to think; would he just forget and be forgotten? Or would he resist?_

" _What are you?" Ryan asked._

_'_ _**I am Grandfather.** _ _' The voice answered._

_Ryan gasped. "No, that can't be possible! You were decommissioned and you died over a year ago!" he said, trying to rationalize the situation. Was he going crazy?_

' _ **Well you see, before I went to go battle my sons I knew that they would pose a threat, so I sent a sliver of my essence out, just in case I'd be defeated and I was. Soon after I found a host, which I possessed and lay dormant inside of for years on end. Only recently have I emerged and left that host. I observed the Kids Next Door to find a child that would help me in my new goal, and you are the perfect candidate.**_ _' The voice of Grandfather said._

" _No. I'd never help you!" Ryan said._

_'_ _**But you don't even know what my plan is.** _ _' Grandfather said._

_"It's taking over the world and turning everyone into your slaves!" Ryan said._

' _ **Not anymore. I have had a change of plans. I only want to rule over adults and I need to have a partner, someone to rule over children. And you are just the kid to rule.**_ _' Grandfather said._

_Ryan considered it. Rule over every kid on earth? It did sound pretty awesome. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, make everyone do what he said, kiss any girl he wanted, eat whatever he wanted! It did sound nice. But he was an operative of the Kids Next Door, and he had a duty to kid kind._

" _It's a pretty tempting offer old man, but I've gotta decline and take you in!" Ryan said._

_He heard Grandfather sigh. '_ _**Very well then; I'll enlighten you on the consequences of this course of action.** _ _' Grandfather said._

_And with that a bright yellow light shown through Ryan's eyes. Ryan screamed in pain as he saw thousands of images pass by. He was decommissioned, he was in high school, a job, in college, on a date, at another job wearing a suit, at a dinner, at a wedding, in a home, in a hospital, in a nursing home, at a funeral, in a grave!_

_All that would happen to him! He would forget all the great, brave things he'd did and just vanish into a generic lifestyle and eventually die! Forgotten and unimportant! That... that couldn't happen to him! Not after all he's done as a KND operative... he wouldn't be forgotten..._

' _ **Do you understand now?**_ _' Grandfather asked. Ryan nodded slowly, tears beginning to fall from his eyes._

" _Yes. Show me... show me what will happen if I join you!" Ryan said. He screamed again, images flashing by of him ruling over not just the Kids Next Door, but every kid alive and some teenagers too! He was a king, he was respected, feared, loved, and admired, he had a harem of beautiful wives at a young age, he would be more than a king... he would be a god._

' _ **So what do you say Ryan? Be forgotten or be remembered?**_ _' Grandfather asked._

_Ryan then made the most important decision of his life then and there. "I will join you." He said._

_He heard a voice from the staircase. "Ryan! I heard you scream! Are you alright?" Karl called._

_Ryan shook his head, he couldn't let Karl find out about this. "I'm fine, there was a bat and it flew at me. I think it's gone now." Ryan said as he began walking up the stairs._

" _Any luck finding any ice cream?" he asked Karl._

_"No, nothing up there. What about down there?" Karl asked._

_"Nope, nothing at all. You're right, this is probably a prank by one of those prank happy jerks in communications. Let's get out of here." Ryan said as he walked past Karl and towards the exit, with Grandfather hiding safely inside his head._

_54321_

_A Month and A Half Ago_

_Ryan stood before the thousands of Kids Next Door operatives and cleared his throat. "There is no way I can replace Numbuh 2 Million. He was a good kid and a great leader, and I am honored that he chose me to succeed him in leading you all in our never ending battle against adult tyranny. I know you won't let me down, and I can only hope that I won't you down. I didn't really write a speech, Numbuh 2 million only informed yesterday of his choice. I just want to say that if you all help me, we can work together to make the world a better place for kids everywhere. Kids Next Door rules!" he yelled._

" _Kids Next Door rules!" all the kids in the crowded room shouted back to him as the applauded._

_Ryan walked offstage and saw Karl clapping for him. "Gratulerer my friend! I am so happy for you." Karl said as he shook Ryan's hand._

" _You're not angry or anything are you?" Ryan asked._

_"I mean, I know you really wanted to be supreme leader." He added. Karl put his hands on Ryan's shoulder._

_"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You'll be a great leader and I will follow you anywhere and everywhere." Karl assured his friend._

_Ryan nodded. "Well, I got things to do up here, papers to sign and such. Will you take Numbuh... will you take Dominic home?" Ryan asked, referring to Numbuh 2 Million's real name._

" _It would be my pleasure." Karl said, saluting his friend and leader, then walking away._

_Ryan walked into his new office and sat down, admiring the room. He turned to a closet as it opened, revealing an old training robot possessed by Grandfather._

" _ **How did it go?**_ _" Grandfather asked._

_"It went perfectly, no one suspects anything! When it was announced that I was supreme leader yesterday I sent out the orders to have your weapons and suit built, simply telling them that they were for emergency purposes only." Ryan said as he took out a folder and revealed the blueprints for the KEBCTS and the other weapons for Grandfather._

" _ **Excellent. They are beautifully designed my student, you have done well. With these weapons, that suit, and my new soul harvesting power we will conquer the world! Tell me, are you going to propose your little mind device?**_ _" Grandfather asked, eagerly._

" _Yes, first thing tomorrow morning I will hold a meeting with the elite team leaders and science nerds, and Numbuh Infinity X3 to pitch it to them, if they don't approve I hold a vote for the entire KND population to decide, they'll say yes one way or the other." Ryan said, grinning._

" _ **Excellent, excellent, oh yes this is good. HA!**_ _" Grandfather said as he began to laugh evilly.  
_

_4 Weeks Ago_

_Karl sighed in frustration as he landed his ship down in the hangar of the moon base. "Fill it up!" he called to one of the deck hands as he walked out of the hangar and made his way to Ryan's office._

_For the past several weeks Karl had been sent on mission after mission, almost non-stop fighting and sneaking around the adults and teens. It was crazy and he was exhausted._

_The elevator reached the floor where Ryan's office was and Karl stepped out and made his way to the room._

_He flung the doors open and saw Ryan sitting down at his desk reading something and talking to someone Karl couldn't see, the only other thing in the office was an old training robot Ryan put in to remind him of his time in basic training. That was definitely weird._

" _What the... Karl! When did you get back?" Ryan asked._

_"Just now." Karl said as he marched over to Ryan's desk._

" _Well you're probably tired and..."_

_"Cut it! I want answers na!" Karl demanded._

" _Excuse me? Answers to what?" Ryan asked._

_"You've been sending me on every mission that comes up! You've got other agents you know! Why are working me so gal?!" Karl asked, using his occasional Norwegian tongue._

" _Well you are my best agent and I only trust the best." Said Ryan._

_"Well make someone else the best! I need a holiday." Karl said._

_"Of course! I'm sorry to have been running you rampant, but I..." Ryan tried to say when Karl interrupted._

" _And who were you talking to?!" Karl demanded._

_"What?"_

_"Right before I came in I heard you talking to someone and you didn't have any radios out or phones turned on! The only ones in here were you and this training robot!" Karl said, gesturing his hand to the robot, which he didn't notice had moved closer to him._

" _Well... I uh... oh forget it, take him." Ryan said._

_"Huh?" Karl asked when he felt a metallic hand grab his neck and hoist him up._

" _ **My, my! Don't we have an attitude!**_ _" said the training robot as it held him up._

" _What... hva er dette?!" Karl gasped out as it choked him._

" _Karl, I am so sorry, I truly am, but you're getting nosy and we can't have that. Drain him." Ryan said to the robot._

" _ **My pleasure! Stupid accent was getting on my nerves, plus one less brat to get in the way of our plans.**_ _" The robot said as it turned Karl around._

_Karl reached into his pocket and pulled out a zapper and shot off the robot's arm and he jumped up, kicking it in the head, knocking it to the wall._

_He whipped around to aim his weapon at Ryan but Ryan had already pushed a security button._

" _Please don't shoot!" Ryan cried._

_"Forraeder." Karl muttered in anger as he prepared to fire when he heard the door opening behind him and ten guards rushed in and aimed their weapons at him._

" _Drop the zapper and put your hands in the air!" yelled the lead guard._

_Karl raised up his hands, but didn't drop the gun. He kicked his feet together and activated the jet boots. He flew up and smashed through the guards. He zipped down the hallway and down the emergency staircases._

" _Capture him! I found out he lied about his age! Get him and bring him to me!" Ryan yelled as the guards gave chase._

_Karl came out in the hangar, he aimed up the huge staircase tower and fired at the steps, causing a few to collapse and fall to the floor._

_He ran over to his ship and jumped in. "Stop him!" yelled a guard who came through the hangar entrance. Several operatives began shooting at Karl's ship, but Karl activated his guns and opened fire, hitting ship after ship, causing them to explode._

_This gave him enough cover to take off, turn around, and blast off out of the moon base._

_As he flew down to earth he heard a message come over the radio. "Attention all available KND operatives, this is Numbuh 1 Billion speaking. My former partner, Numbuh 0.0001 had been revealed to be a teen! Capture him at all costs and do not believe any of his lies. He tried to shoot me and destroyed my personal robot body guard. If you see Numbuh 0.0001 engage him and contact the moon base." Ryan said over the radio._

_Karl was horrified; Ryan had gone evil and was working with some mysterious force to do god knows what, the rest of the KND thought he was a traitor, and to top it all off he was on the run._

_What was going to happen to him._

_He heard another message over the radio. "Run Karl. Run for your life because we will get you and bring you to justice!" Ryan said as the radio died out._

_Karl felt his ship being it by lasers. He turned to see fighters coming after him! He had to run, so he did. He dodged their blasts as best he could and sped to earth._

_On the moon base Ryan laughed as he saw Karl's ship get smaller and smaller. "Run Karl, run! You can only prolong the inevitable."_

Present

Ryan had no regrets. Although he did wish Karl hadn't found out, he didn't regret having Karl hunted down. He had everything he wanted now; power, respect, complete obedience, and above all he would be remembered.

The only thing left was the harem he saw in his vision, and that could wait until his victory was assured. Jenna was a must, no doubts there. Her beautiful face, those enticing eyes, and blood red hair with that body all added up to a girl who must be his.. He had to admit Numbuh 3 was rather attractive too...

He walked to his throne room with the hypnotized Violet behind him; while she was by no means ugly she wasn't going to end up in the harem due to the pain she caused him in their torture session.

He smirked at the propped up body of the dead Ian, hung up like a trophy.

He opened the door to his throne room and walked in and saw Grandfather lying against a chair, weakly.

"Grandfather!" Ryan cried and he ran over to the defeated suit. "What happened?"

" **Ben put up one hell of a fight!** " Grandfather said, laughing a bit.

"Do you want me to destroy him? I'll send my troops and I'll..."

" **No, I'll deal with Ben after we've taken over the planet. I told him how to free the souls I've harvested, but it won't do him any good. Even if he tells our enemies why would they believe him? He was almost as great an enemy to them as we are. They will think it a deception. So for now I need to rest and get this armor repaired.** " Grandfather explained.

"Are you sure your little chat with Father won't be a threat to us? That Numbuh 5 won't believe him?" Ryan asked.

" **Trust me, because they won't trust him.** "

The radio beeped once more. "Master, Numbuh 9 has returned with the nuclear rectors and power you need." A guard asked.

"Good, very good, I'll go down to meet him." Ryan said as he turned off his radio and looked at Grandfather. "Stay here until I get back, I'll have the nerds repair your armor." Ryan said to him as he walked out with Violet following him.

He took out a little communicator and spoke into it. "Did he show any sign of resistance?" he asked into it.

One voice answered "Yes he did, headaches and hesitation, he also refused execution of witnesses." the voice or voices said to him.

54321

Cree watched as various teens from all over the world arrived. After the sieges had stopped Cree decided it was time for them to regroup at their old headquarters in New York.

It was gigantic, the size of a skyscraper and luckily due to the amount of skyscrapers in New York City the clueless civilians never noticed it.

Teens from all over the world; Japan, America, England, Russia, Mexico, Australia, China, Africa, Germany, Brazil, India, Iraq, Canada, Jamaica, and everywhere else were coming to pool their resources, ready to battle.

She glared in annoyance as the leader of the British Teens approached her. Gavin. He wore a purple uniform and had black sunglasses on with dirty blonde hair and a big nose. As usual he flipped a coin, which Cree knew he used as a weapon, up and down in the air.

"So babe, you got any info on what's goin' down?" he asked.

"Don't call me babe you skinny little creep." She growled as she walked past him.

"Okay, no sweet talkin' ya. Sorry." He said, clearly annoyed by her rejection.

"So you still with that Maurice kid?" he asked as he followed her inside.

"Yes, but they've taken him." She said.

"Oh too bad, we'll I'm available if you are..." he said, stopped by Cree grabbing his nose.

"Go ahead Gavin, push it one more inch." She threatened. Gavin wisely shut up.

She let him go and continued walking. "I'll explain what's going on as best as I can once everyone's gathered." She said as she stepped inside and he followed her nodding, watching as a ship landed in an underground garage that would be covered by secret steel doors.

54321

Ray walked into the control room and scratched his back. Yesterday was a busy day. New tenants in the fortress and he got to meet some real KND legends like Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5, 362, 60, and 0.0001.

He didn't really know if they could win this fight with all that was against them, but with a little luck and all the old agents recommissioned they at least had a chance.

He checked the spy bot, still safely hidden in the moon base where no one cold step on it. Today he would look around with it and see if there was any weaknesses they could exploit.

Suddenly he heard a beeping sound. He looked over to a terminal and couldn't believe that that particular terminal was lighting up for the first time ever. It was part of a very old KND communications system, at one end was a hole and on the other end was a hole. The two were connected by miles and miles of pipes underground, it would deliver a piece of paper with a message on it, pushed upwards by generated wind in the pipes.

Very few bases still used it, and some of them were long abandoned, but this meant there were more survivors out there.

He went to it and pulled out the message. It read "This is Numbuh Infinity X3, is the fortress still active? We need help. Our location is Sector F-16, do you read me?"

Ray grinned; he had to wake the others.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got some villain back story and motivation, and just to clear things up Karl never had any info on the suit or the weapons, most of what Ryan said about him in Chapter 3 is made up.


	14. Alliance and Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and the favorites.
> 
> Please review, it is appreciated, let me know if you enjoy the story, what you'd like to see, or if I can improve in anyway.
> 
> I'm so sorry this story is taking longer now, things aren't going well. My elderly aunt fell and broke her neck, a friend of mine from church passed away. It's like death is surrounding me. Well here we go. I also decided to marathon Gravity Falls so I could prepare myself for the inevitable epicness of season 2. (It was awesome by the way.)
> 
> So to compensate for the near two week absence I made this the longest frigging chapter ever. I'm terrible at keeping things short.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 14**

**Alliance and Defiance**

"Nigel, we just got word from high command."

"What do they say?" Nigel asked.

"They say we gotta turn back, they got a transmission sayin' things on earth are okay and we're not needed."

"Wait, what? But what about visiting our families?"

"Rosa's right, we at least deserve a break from this galaxy questing." Nigel said.

"I don't disagree with you, but command says we're not needed."

"Jason, what did the transmission say?" Nigel asked.

"Not much; just telling us that the situation was under control and assistance ain't needed." Jason answered.

"Does it say who it's from?" Nigel questioned.

"Come to think of it no." Jason said, beginning to see Nigel's point.

"That strikes me as more than a little suspicious." Said Rosa.

"So what do we do?" Jason asked.

"We keep going; one way or another we're going home." Nigel said as he piloted the advanced star-cruiser through the vastness of space.

"What do we do if they order us to return?" Jason asked.

"Tell them; to hell with orders." Nigel answered cockily.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble for this." Jason said.

"True, but I think it will be worth it in the end." Nigel said.

"Man Numbuh 1, you must really miss your team to defy control." Rosa said.

Nigel smiled at the older woman, "Like you wouldn't believe."

12345

Grey, Eli, Lance, Iris, and the others walked into the cell block, unhappy with the situation. To call it a cell block wasn't quite accurate, it was just a large room that served as a prison. Inside were several teens who had been rescued and two ginger boys, both of whom looked peeved.

"We just got away from an evil army and now here we are imprisoned by another one." Lance muttered bitterly as he sat down.

"I am so, so sorry about this." Said Kayla, the girl who had rescued them in San Francisco, who was walking behind them.

"Turns out we don't have any room to spare, what with all the teen agents from around the world coming here and everything, so we have to put you in here. Again, I am so sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, not your fault." Said Grey understandingly.

"Thank you, again I'm sorry." Kayla said as a guard locked the door between them, shutting Grey, Eli, and the rest in the stockade.

"So what's your story?" asked the older of the two ginger boys.

"Got kidnapped, got saved by a kid who came back from the dead, flew out of a moon base, crashed in the San Francisco harbor, got rescued by teens, and now they locked us up. Pretty consistent with the way today's been going." Eli told the boy.

"Rough; I'm Paddy and that's my brother Shaunie. Apparently we used to members of this Kids Next Door thing, now our sister's like a second in command of this teen organization and saved us by locking us in a cell." Paddy said.

"Your own sister put you in here? Harsh." Said Iris.

"Well if she didn't we'd have tried to break out." Shaunie said.

"Yeah, especially since my friends went with some of the un-hypnotized Kids Next Door and a few older teens who were apparently big deals." Paddy explained. "My own sister drugged me so I wouldn't go with 'em, and apparently my dad's okay with that."

"Why would your dad be okay with that?" asked Grey.

"He's an enemy to the Kids Next Door, even back when we were operatives or whatever." Shaunie answered.

"So is your sister the redhead screaming girl?" Lance asked, Paddy nodded. Lance figured as much as the screeching woman seemed to recognize him and seemed to have it out for him.

"So, you guy's want to start introducing yourselves?" Paddy asked. Grey sat down and began to introduce everyone in her group

12345

_**Wally walked down the dark path. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him and he could feel something watching him from behind.** _

_**He turned, expecting to see someone behind him, but instead he saw nothing.** _

_**He turned around again and continued walking forward, only to trip on something.** _

_**He looked to see Jenna's body, unmoving, silent, and covered in blood and bruises.** _

" _ **Oh my god, Jenna!" Wally cried, pulling himself up and holding her body in his arms. "Are you okay? Speak up girl!" he cried, but she didn't respond.**_

_**He shook her, trying to get some kind of response; movement, sound, or anything but she didn't say or do anything.** _

_**He put his head to her chest and heard no heart beat.** _

" _ **No, no, no! Come on..." he didn't know what to do. He had seen the CPR technique done in movies, but didn't actually know how to do it himself. He heard something moving behind him, a whisper. Someone was with them.**_

" _ **Uh... is anyone there?! I need help, my friend is hurt and she might be dead!" he called as he lifted Jenna's body in his arms.**_

_**Out of the darkness Ally and Roland appeared. Both stared at him accusingly. "Ally, thank god, you're a medic right? Hurry and help Jenna!" he said.** _

" _ **It's too late for her." Ally said.**_

_**"She is dead and there is nothing we can do." Roland added as the two began to circle Wally like vultures.** _

" _ **What the hell are you two doing?!" Wally yelled, holding Jenna's broken body closer to his.**_

" _ **Too late." They both said.**_

_**"No, it can't be! She can live! She can't die like this! Not like Ian!" said Wally, desperatley.** _

" _ **In the coming war death will be unavoidable. People will die." Roland said as he disappeared into the shadowy darkness.**_

" _ **The hell they will!" Wally said, moving to the darkness to confront Roland when Ally stepped in front of him.**_

" _ **If we are not careful, if you and your friends do not succeed we will all die in stupid and pointless ways. That is the reality of our situation and it will be on your head, this is your chance to make a difference Wallabee Beatles. Will you allow your friends to suffer at the hands of Ryan and Grandfather?" Ally asked as she backed up into the darkness.**_

" _ **You know damn well I won't!" Wally cried as he charged after her.**_

_**Wally ran blindly in the darkness, when suddenly the room was lit up revealing something that made Wally fall to his knees is horror.** _

_**In a giant, seemingly endless gray room, the dead bodies of KND operatives, current and former, ones he didn't know and ones he did know; Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Maurice, Herbie, Arthur, Bianca, Danny, Roland, Ally, Silas, Sonya, Lee, Tommy and most shockingly the ones he loved.** _

_**Abby and Hoagie lay together. Hoagie was on his side, unmoving like the others, and Abby leaning against him. Unlike Jenna, all of the bodies he now saw oddly showed no signs of damage; no blood, or bruises or anything. What was going on?** _

_**He didn't have time to think, he ran over to Abby and Hoagie.** _

" _ **Abby! Hoagie! Guys please don't do this to me!" he said as he put Jenna down and ran over to them.**_

_**He lifted Hoagie's head up in his hand and began to shake it. "Don't do this to me, please!" he said as he got no reaction from Hoagie's unmoving body.** _

_**Abby's head moved slightly, catching Wally's attention. "Abby, Abby?! Come on girl don't die on me!" he begged. Her head simply slumped over, moved by gravity. Wally began to walk backwards, away from the horrific sight.** _

" _ **No... no this can't be happening! It can't! It has to be a dream I..." he tripped over something yet again, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.**_

_**His little brother Joey lay still like the others, dead.** _

_**Tears began to fall from Wally's eyes and he began to shake violently. "No...no... I... oh please dear god NO!" Wally yelled as he knelt down to his little brother's body.** _

" _ **Why... why him?! He was too young... why damn it why?!" Wally screamed to the heavens in despair.**_

_**He held his little brother's body to him and he broke down sobbing uncontrollably.** _

_**Joey didn't deserve this, nor did Abby, or Hoagie, or Jenna, or any of them!** _

_**Wally continued crying into the small corpse of his little brother when he heard something from far away; a moaning sound and a voice calling to him. "Wally... help me."** _

_**Wally's heart nearly stopped when he realized who the voice belonged to; Kuki.** _

_**He gently put Joey's body down and ran for all he was worth to the source of the voice, sidestepping bodies all the way.** _

_**He finally reached his destination, and was overwhelmed with horror when he saw his beloved Kuki floating in a literal pool of blood.** _

_**Wally was horrified, three things he was scared of right in front of him; blood, large amounts of water, and his Kuki hurt.** _

_**He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He jumped into the crimson pool and swam over to her. The blood nearly flooded into his nose and he resisted opening his mouth to breath because the blood would pour in.** _

_**He made it over to Kuki's body, and without warning the blood began to drain away. Wally took hold of her body as his feet touched the floor and the blood began to vanish down a drain.** _

" _ **Kuki! Please speak to me! Don't... please don't leave me." He whispered to her gently.**_

_**Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. She reached up and rubbed his neck. "I love you." She said, and with that her head fell back, limp.** _

_**Kuki Sanban was dead.** _

_**The beautiful girl with violet eyes, pale skin, raven hair, and a relentlessly happy outlook on life was gone and there as nothing he could do.** _

" _ **No." he muttered as he placed her down on the now mysteriously dry floor. He pressed down on her chest and then breathed into her mouth. "Come on, please stay with me! Please!" he begged as he pushed down on her chest again, but got nothing.**_

_**Wally stopped trying and looked up to the empty ceiling. He let out a scream of anger and sorrow, not caring who or what heard him. The ceiling began to fall and crack, the black giving way to a blinding white light.** _

_**Wally covered his eyes and looked away, the light burning his eyes, he dragged tried to pick up Kuki's body once again, but a beam of light shown on it and it vanished in the blink of an eye.** _

" _ **What the hell?!" cried Wally. A beam of light appeared next to him and he quickly jumped away. He ran back to the previous room filled with the dead bodies of his friends, only to see that they had all disappeared like Kuki had, but there, standing in the light was the lone figure of a twelve year old boy.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Wally demanded.**_

_**"I am a visitor Wally, but I have chosen a somewhat appropriate form for this meeting, one you wouldn't find threatening." The boy said, stepping into the light, not disappearing, and revealing himself to be Ian.** _

" _ **You're that Ian kid." Wally said.**_

_**"No, I am but a memory, a vision to you. I am not the real thing, he is dead. This is a dream Wallabee, you're having a nightmare." The avatar of Ian said to him.** _

_**Wally breathed a sigh of relief, Kuki, Joey, Hoagie, Abby, Jenna, Patton, and the others were all alive and he was just having a stupid, albeit horrific, nightmare.** _

" _ **So I can wake up now right?" Wally asked.**_

_**"No, I must tell you something. The coming battle is going to be devastating, the fate of the world and that of the universe hangs in the balance and you and your friends are the only ones who can save it." The vision said.** _

" _ **What is this? Like a dream that predicts the future?" Wally asked.**_

_**"In a way, yes. Lives will be at risk in the future Wallabee and you will be the one to save them, but if you lose this battle all of those lives will die." The vision said.** _

" _ **You mean I can fight the future?" Wally asked.**_

_**"Of course you can, everyone can. Nothing is set in stone, the past may be sealed but the future is always in motion, always changing, always unpredictable. It's what you make it. What you have seen in the terrible dream may or may not come to pass. It's up to you and your friends to decide whether it does or doesn't. Now remember; you are stronger, smarter, and braver than you think. Now wake up."** _

Wally shot up from his bed, covered in sweat and panting, waking up Kuki.

"Wally, what's wrong?" she asked, her innocent eyes looking at him with concern. Wally looked at her, saw she was alive, and lunged at her, hugging her tightly.

"I had a nightmare." He said weakly. He then began to explain to her the horrific dream.

She wrapped her own arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly. She didn't like listening to the gory details and the traumatic things Wally had seen in his dream, but she had to listen to it for his sake.

"It'll be okay Wally, we won't let it happen." She promised.

"I hope so." He muttered as he buried his head in her neck.

"Should we tell Abby?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah, later though, I don't think she'll take to kindly to us tellin' her a nightmare first thing in the morning." Wally said.

Wally looked up as he heard a knocking at the door. "Come in." Kuki said. The door opened to reveal Sonya.

"Am I intruding on something?" she asked.

"No, we're just waking up." Kuki answered.

"Well nearly everyone else is up too. Abby wants us to gather in the main deck; apparently some big stuff happened while we were asleep." Sonya said as she closed the door to give them some privacy.

The two teens looked at each other. "Oh boy." Muttered Wally.

"What now?" Kuki asked to no one in particular.

12345

In the away ship Jenna was having a dream of her own. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she saw a future she wanted. One that was impossible now.

_**Jenna laid down with Ian on a hill that had a gorgeous view of the city they lived in. Jenna nuzzled her head into Ian's neck and sighed. "Ian, this as been the perfect night." She said dreamily.** _

" _ **So far it has." He said as he took a small box out of his pocket, carefully so she couldn't see it.**_

" _ **Ian, I just wanted to say that, while it was weird at first, what with the whole amnesia thing we both apparently suffered from, I just don't care anymore, as long as I'm with you." She said as she wrapped her arm under Ian's armpit and over his shoulder.**_

" _ **Jenna, I've known you for as long as I can remember, I know I don't have much in the way of money, but I have to ask this, for me and for you, because if I never do ask I'll never forgive myself." He said as he sat up and opened the small box, revealing a small but beautiful ring.**_

" _ **Will you marry me?" he asked, throwing all hesitation and fear to the wind. Jenna smiled and leaned forward.**_

_**"Did you even have to ask?" she said as she kissed him.** _

_**All of a sudden it was several months later and they were in a church. Jenna's side of the pews was much more populated than Ian's who only had his sister, her adoptive parents, and a few friends he had.** _

_**They said their vows, ended with saying "I do." To each other, and Ian kissing her passionately in front of everyone.** _

_**About a year later Ian opened the door to the apartment they lived in. "I'm back." He said.** _

_**"How was work today?" Jenna asked as she reclined in the chair in the living room, wearing sweatpants and a sports bra, just now getting back from her job as a fitness instructor.** _

" _ **Crazy, had to give a tour to first graders." He said. Ian had managed to get a job as an assistant librarian at the city library, and despite having little to no education he was surprisingly good at it. Probably his love of literature and media in general that made him so good at it.**_

" _ **They drive you crazy?" she asked.**_

_**"Most of them, there was this one little girl who seemed more interested in the books than being noisy and running around. She kept apologizing to me, even though she can't control the others." He said as he sat down on the couch.** _

" _ **Was she sweet?" Jenna asked.**_

_**"Adorable, how was your classes?" he asked.** _

_**"Good, just the usual for me." She said.** _

_**Jenna looked at Ian nervously, she blushed a bit. "Ian, I have something to tell you." She said. Ian looked up, confused. Jenna sounded nervous? Was this role reversal day?** _

" _ **What is it" he asked.**_

_**"After you left this morning I started feeling sick and I started throwing up." She said.** _

_**He looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay? Should I take you to a hospital?" he asked.** _

_**"No, I'm fine, but I took a test and I got the results before you got back." She said, she looked at her husband and fessed up.** _

" _ **Ian, I'm pregnant." She said. Ian shot up and ran over to her, he leaned down and picked her up bridal style and he whirled around as he cheered.**_

_**"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! We're gonna be parents!" he said. Jenna laughed and held on to him.** _

_**He gently set her down on the couch as he sat down on his knees and put his head on her belly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.** _

_**"I have no idea, we won't know for a few more months." She said.** _

_**He kissed her smooth belly and put his arm around her neck. "We'll be the best parents we can be right?" he asked.** _

_**"You betcha." She said.** _

_**"You think we're ready for this?" he asked.** _

_**"We'll see, we've managed to do everything okay so far, maybe we'll handle this baby okay too." She said.** _

_**Months later Jenna lay on a hospital bed and held her newborn daughter in her shaky arms with Ian sitting on a chair next to the bed with his one uncrushed hand carefully holding the baby so his exhausted wife wouldn't drop their daughter.** _

" _ **Well, we've been doing things okay so far, but this little girl is the first thing we've done great." He said.**_

_**"I disagree, the sex was pretty great too." She said.** _

_**"Don't say that in front of her, she's impressionable." Ian said to his wife.** _

_**Jenna smiled weakly. "Ian, she's like ten minutes old, she doesn't understand what the word 'the' means yet." She said.** _

" _ **You're right, you're right, sorry. But if she gets a boyfriend when she's five years old I'll blame you." He said.**_

_**"So what are we gonna name her?" Jenna asked. Ian looked at the flowers Jenna's co-workers had sent, they were lilies.** _

" _ **How about Lily?" he asked.**_

_**Five years later, Jenna and Ian stood in front of their house in a cul-de-sac, watching Lily get on the bus. Jenna took a picture with her camera and lowered it down to wipe her eyes as he bus pulled away and the small girl with long red hair and beautiful blue eyes waved at them as she took an important start for life.** _

" _ **In twelve years she'll be ready to go out on her own." Ian said.**_

_**"Then we better use our time wisely, because I don't think I'll be ready to let her go." Jenna said.** _

_**"Me neither." Ian said to his wife.** _

_**A good nine hours later Ian got back from his job as an assistant manager of a book store, he had taken several courses in college after Lily had been born, getting a degree so he would be better suited for jobs and to support his family.** _

_**He opened the door and he was nearly knocked down by the excited little girl than jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.** _

" ** _L_** _ **ily, you can't jump on me like that!" he laughed as he hugged his little girl.**_ _ **"How was your first day?" he asked.**_

_**"Great! The teacher was nice, some of the girls were snooty and the boys are jerks but what else is new?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.** _

_**It never ceased to amaze Ian at how his snarky attitude had rubbed off on his little girl. "Oh really? Were there any boys you did like?" he asked.** _

_**"Oh yeah! There's this one boy named Chris! He is so cute! He is totally my boyfriend now." She said without any doubt at all.** _

_**Ian gently put his little girl down and yelled "Jenna!"** _

_**Years went by in flashes; there were fights, sex, parties, gradation, hospitals, a wedding, and so much more. When Lily was seven she got involved in a group of friends called the Kids Next Door and would sometimes have sleepovers with them.** _

_**She eventually grew out of it when she was a teenager and she became a bit more interested in her relationship with Chris.** _

_**Jenna saw one last vision before she woke up, they were at a park near a forest, they saw Lily and Chris, who was now her husband, and a young three year old boy with them.** _

" _ **Well Jen, we finally did it." Ian said, causing his still beautiful wife to look at him. He smiled at her and drew her in for a kiss. "We did something perfect, our family." He said as he kissed her.**_

Jenna woke up. She held back the tears and shook her head. The events in her dream were impossible now; she and Ian would never get married, never have a little girl named Lily, and never see Lily start a family of her own.

Jenna lifted herself out of bed; she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her arms and legs out to get rid of the stiffness in her body. She felt something touch her hand and when she looked to see what it was and she saw one little stardust on her hand.

She put the hand up close to her face so she could get a better look at it. It looked like a dying bug you'd have on your hand, like a moth or firefly, but it wasn't pitiful like those were, instead it was a beautiful sight.

The little bug gently walked down to her fingers and it turned around to look at Jenna. Jenna couldn't make out any distinguishing features other than it looked like a glowing butterfly because of the glow it made. She could make no face or antenna, just legs, wings, and body.

As it walked on her hand Jenna felt the sensation of gentle air blowing against her hand with each little step it took. As it walked forward it began to disintegrate and it eventually fell apart into dust.

Jenna was stunned by the utter beauty of it as she inspected the yellow substance now on her hand. She blew it off and it burst into the air, floating down like golden dust. This was what Ian could see and now she could too, now that he was gone.

She buried her head in her hands.

"Oh why couldn't this mess be nothing but a bad dream?" she muttered.

"Because that would be a cheap way out." Said a voice from the door frame.

Jenna turned her head and saw Bianca standing in the door, just like she had been last night. "Bianca, I'm not in the mood." Jenna said.

"I know you're not, but we still need to talk." Bianca said as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Jenna.

"What happened last night was pretty bad for you." Bianca said.

"Understatement of the frigging millennia." Jenna deadpanned.

"My point it that with all that's been happening to you lately I'm worried that it might affect your ability to lead." Bianca explained.

Jenna looked at her new second in command. "So you want to relieve me of duty?" she asked.

"Yes, but not entirely. You'll still have rank but until this whole mess is over I think someone else should lead the Consortium Hunters." Bianca said.

"Okay, you're right. With all the emotions going through me right now I'll make mistakes and lots of 'em. So who do you think should lead?" Jenna asked.

"Roland, he..."

"Isn't willing to do it, believe me, and even if he was Silas would object at every turn." Jenna said.

"Hailey?"

"Already committed with leading the little last one standing team." Jenna said.

"Karl?"

"A good choice, but I was thinking more along the lines of someone smarter; and personally I really don't see anyone objecting to you." Jenna answered, causing Bianca to jump up in shock.

"Me?! But I've never lead a mission before! Let alone a team of thirteen! What if I lost one of them? What if one of them got hurt because of me?! What if I fumble the ball at the last second?! I don't think I can handle that..." Bianca cried as she panicked,

"Calm down. You can do this, I know you can. You're better than you give yourself credit for." Jenna said. Bianca nodded.

"That's what Ryoka used to say, she also said I have a lot of self-esteem issues." Bianca admitted.

"And she was right, you can be a leader. You just have to believe in yourself and trust everyone else to believe in you too." Jenna said, putting a reassuring arm on Bianca's shoulder.

"If only it were that easy." Bianca said. "So how did you meet Ian? How did you get to be in the Kids Next Door?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Come on, we're holding a meeting. New info surfaced up last night so Numbuh 5 wants everyone to listen up." Bianca said as she left the room.

Jenna got herself up as she saw Bianca stick her head back in. "Oh I almost forgot Numbuh 3 came to check up on you last night, she said she and Numbuh 4 want to talk to you, we can talk about emotional trauma then." Bianca said, and then she finally walked off the ship.

12345

Jenna arrived to the group in front of the control sphere. Boxes and chairs were scattered around for people to sit on. Joey was chatting with Sonya, Lee, and Hailey, Arthur was resting as much as he could, Wally and Kuki were talking with Bartie and Virginia, Roland and Ally sat with Bianca and Danny and a few other sat around. She noticed that a few of their number; Silas, Angeline, and Herbie were not yet present.

She sat down next to Ally and Roland. "You sleep okay?" asked Roland.

"Yeah, no dreams so that's a plus." Jenna lied. She notice Kuki waving at her so she stood up. "Excuse me." Jenna said as she walked over to them.

"Jenna, are doing okay?" Kuki asked gently, not wanting to upset the girl.

"I'm fine, thank you Numbuh 3."

"Please call me Kuki, right now I don't think numbers are necessary." Kuki said, smiling.

"Hey Jenna, I really don't know what to say about what happened last night, I mean I've never met anyone who went through that, not at our age range at least." Virginia said, trying to comfort the younger woman. This caused Bartie, who was admiring a nearby jet bike, to pay attention.

"It... well it's really not okay, but I'll hold until we beat the baddies and save the world." Jenna said, she then glanced at Kuki and Wally.

"Bianca said you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you wouldn't mind being friends with us, I mean we're gonna need to know each other better if we wanna pull out of this." Wally said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenna, her curiosity piqued.

"In our experience; the better the team knows each other, the higher the chances of success are." Kuki said.

"I know that, we were always so close. It's how our team got chosen to hunt down Grandfather." Jenna said.

"Why did Ryan want you to hunt down Grandfather anyway?" asked Wally.

"I have no idea." Jenna admitted, "All I know is that Ryan got the top ten best teams of the current Kids Next Door and sent us on our merry way to hunt down Grandfather or Consortium as we called him then." She said.

"Hm, maybe he wanted to get rid of any real trouble makers." Said Bartie.

"It's very likely." Agreed Bianca as she sat down and joined the discussion."Why else would have fifty agents and not more? Any more would have aroused suspicion." She reminded.

"And he wanted to keep it quiet." Jenna said, nodding as she remembered Ryan's words to her after Mt. Rushmore.

"Well that worked out swell." Muttered Tony for the background, remembering his daring escape from the moon base.

"I think that Ryan wanted to give the best souls to Grandfather, ya know, to make him stronger and everything." Wally said.

"That's not a bad idea, and it's possible that both our theories are correct." Said Bianca.

"Yeah, get rid of the rebellious teams and make his master stronger at the same time; makes perfect sense." Jenna said, nodding.

She looked to Wally. "Hey, I heard that Joey charged money to get your autograph for operatives, did you ever see any money out of that?" she asked.

"Not a bloody cent." Muttered Wally, getting a giggle from Kuki, she calmed herself and looked at Jenna.

"So, tell us about yourself. How did you and Ian meet?" Kuki asked.

Jenna smiled, remembering the first time she saw a piece of 2x4 technology. "Well, when I was a little girl, no older than six, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb attacked a playground I was playing at. I was on a very high bridge and was too scared to move. They were going to smash me down when Numbuh 5 herself snatched me up, allowing the rest of you guys to cut them down. When I asked her who she was she told me 'Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next Door.' And she smiled at me and rubbed me head." Jenna elaborated.

"I remember that, trying an old move for the first time since Count Spankulot whooped 'em." Wally said, remembering the time the spank happy vampire tried to join them.

"So did Abby recognize you?" asked Bartie.

"No, I didn't bring it up at the time because I didn't want to distract her from something trivial like that." Jenna said.

"That's not trivial! If you hadn't joined up Ryan probably would've won by now." Bartie said.

"Yeah, sure someone else would've fought, but no one would've thought to bring us all back." Virginia agreed.

"Thanks, a few weeks later I found a recruitment center, signed up, got shipped out to the arctic training base, and that's where I met Ian. We were just casual friends at first, but over the weeks of training we got closer. We slept together to keep warm." She said, shivering a bit as she remembered the bitter cold winds of Antarctica.

"Eh, don't sweat it, you guys weren't the first to do it and you weren't the last." Wally said, remembering his students at the frozen base.

"When we graduated we were assigned to the same unit and he was with me ever since. When I was promoted to leader, after our original one, Brad, was decommissioned, I promoted him to my second in command because I knew he was capable enough and I trusted him for the job. He was my best friend and I'll miss him every single day for the rest of my life. But I won't let his death stop me from living the rest of my life." Jenna finished, mentally hoping Brad was okay.

Kuki looked sympathetically at her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do if someone close to me was killed like that." She said, glancing at Wally and thinking of Abby and Hoagie, and secretly praying that Nigel was safe wherever he was.

Bianca nodded and smiled, "I think Ian would be very proud of you."

"He is." Jenna said. As they continued their conversation the remaining operatives arrived.

"Bianca, at Ian's funeral you mentioned that you had come up with an idea to keep Ian safe, so he wouldn't be homeless and you'd still get to see him. What was that?" Bianca asked. Jenna decided to tell them, but she wouldn't tell them about her dream for now.

"Well, you see; I found this old wear house that's out of the way and pretty unnoticeable, I thought it'd be the perfect place for Ian to live for a while. We could use our 2x4 tech to give the place electricity, plumbing, internet, everything. I knew it would be better for him then going back to some rehab center or shelter." She said.

"Seems like a decent idea." Virginia said.

"Thanks, too bad I don't have use for it any more." Jenna sighed.

12345

"So what's up with Sector F-16?" asked Abby.

"It happened after you guys were all decommissioned, Numbuh 3134 decided we needed to divide the sectors up, and since there are only twenty six letters he decided to use numbers. F was the first chosen and he split up twenty different sectors." Ray explained to Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Isaac, and Patton, who were all unclear on the concept of letter-number bases.

"So what happened to F-16?" asked Patton.

"The teens were still hurting, but they wanted some payback. They saw that Sector F-16 was pretty isolated, in the deserts of Nevada, so they hit them hard with a heavy load of Chicken Pox mixed with Lice." Ray answered, noticing Abby cringe from the thought of those two weapons combined.

"We decided it would take a few years for the base to be decontaminated and we just left it to rot, looks like Numbuh Infinity X3 remembered the place and headed there for a hiding spot." Ray finished.

"How many did he say he had?" asked Rachel.

"Didn't say, but if we have a chance for reinforcements we should take it." Ray answered.

"Is it still contaminated with the pox?" asked Abby.

"Shouldn't be, we never really got around to checking it out." Ray said.

"And I think we should talk about the imminent threat on the news." Said Hoagie, reminding everyone of the news report about a mysterious terrorist group that ransacked a Chinese nuclear plant, "The hostage said that they referred to the leader as Numbuh 9, and you know who that is."

"Maurice." Abby said, furious at what Ryan had done to her friend; she was very tempted to let Cree deal with this punk herself. Which wasn't a bad idea.

"He's right, if that was Ryan we could be in big trouble!" agreed Isaac.

"But what could he want with nuclear power?" asked Ray.

"He could use it to power the moon base, or to bomb cities, or create mutations. Whatever he's up to it's not good and we have to stop him." Rachel said.

"No doubts there girl, but the thirty one of us ain't gonna do much against a million baddies so we're gonna need help." Said Abby.

"Who'd ya have in mind?" asked Patton, curiously.

"I'll explain that when everyone's ready. It might not be a pleasant idea but it will be the best one." Abby assured them.

"Are you thinking of..." began Rachel who was interrupted by Danny opening the door.

"Everyone's gathered." He said.

"Okay, I'll tell everybody now." Abby said as she walked out of the room. Hoagie knew who Abby was considering; he only hoped everyone else wouldn't overreact.

Abby and the others came out of the control sphere and were greeted by the sight of twenty four Kids Next Door operatives who were waiting for them. Abby could see that most of them were still tired ad weary, which wasn't odd considering what had happened to some of them yesterday.

"Morning everyone." Said Hoagie in a cheerful tone of voice, hoping they would respond the same way. Instead he got some 'hi's' some 'good morning's' back and a few grunts. Ah well, can't blame him for trying.

"Listen up people; we got one heck of a busy day ahead of us." Abby began.

"What's the op, top?" asked Arthur, who tried to sound optimistic.

"We got bad news, last night an unknown terrorist group hijacked and robbed a nuclear power plant in China; we think it was the KND using the newly brainwashed operatives led by our old friend Maurice." Rachel explained.

"That mind control must be pretty strong to take hold as someone with as much will power as Maurice." Said Bartie, fearing for his old comrade's safety.

"Maurice may be internally fighting it, but it's not enough. The question now is what are Ryan and Grandfather going to do with nuclear reactors?" Abby asked rhetorically.

"Well, going with their evil behavior so far, plus the clear disregard for life I'd say that want to make a bomb, like the Hiroshima bomb." Said Herbie, considering the horrific implications of what he just said.

"Wait, you don't think Ryan would go so far as nuking people, right?" asked Hailey, nervously.

"With what we saw him do to Ian last night I wouldn't put it past him." Roland snarled pounding his fist into his hand.

"I say we go up there and teach this insane brat and the old bastard some manners." Said Wally.

"I second the notion." Chimed in Virginia.

"You got my vote." Agreed Patton.

"I don't object, but we can't do it today, we don't have the numbers or the resources to do it." Rachel pointed out.

"But I know just where we can get the manpower." Said Abby, thinking carefully.

"You're thinking of the teens aren't you?" asked Rachel accusingly, causing everyone to look at her.

Hoagie, Patton, and Isaac stepped back a few feet.

"Yeah I am, you got a problem with that?" Abby asked.

"Normally I would, but you're right; they're the best option we have." Rachel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! We ain't working with no stinking teens!" said Silas.

"But we already are." Ally pointed out.

"Yeah, but these are recommissioned ones, they don't got any bad ideas about us. The teen ninjas like Numbuh 86, however, do. I don't think they'll be so eager to help us, even if it is against a common foe." Silas said, getting a few nods of agreement.

"True, but Cree already knows they have Maurice and she'll do anything for him." Abby said.

"So what do we do? Just ask them for help like friendly neighbors?" snarked Tony.

"We go, we ask, it they say yes we'll have help. If they say no, we'll make a bargaining chip outta the brainwashed Maurice." Abby said.

"What about Paddy? They still have him." Sonya reminded Abby.

"Oh yeah, we'll get him out of the deal too. Even if we can't get a partnership with the teens we'll break Paddy out." Abby said, assuring Sonya, Lee, and Tommy the safety of their friend.

"I used some of the KND satellites to check up on the teens, they're all going to their emergency base in New York City." Ray said.

"Then that's where we'll be going." Abby responded.

"You're not going alone are you?" asked Hoagie.

"No, I'm taking Wally, Jenna, Patton, Arthur, and Roland with me." She answered.

"Nice." Said Wally.

"Beats hiding here in the underground." Said Roland, eager to get out of the Fortress.

"It doesn't end there everyone; Ray received a message from an abandoned tree house in Nevada, apparently the new Numbuh Infinity made it out and got some other survivors with him. I'm going to go get them and bring them back here and I want, Ally, Hailey, Tony, Sanjay, Silas, and Joey to come with me." Rachel said.

"Why only the new guys?" asked Virginia.

"Because they'll trust them, I'm in college so they already don't have much reason to trust me, so if I take only the current operatives they'll be more likely to trust me." Rachel explained.

Virginia nodded and replied with "Makes sense."

"And we're going to need another team to help us out, see we don't have up to date schematics of the current moon base." Ray announced.

"What?" asked Tara blankly.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Muttered Wally as he face palmed.

"You have to understand, from what I can see with the spy bot, Ryan's doing some remodeling and we'll need to know how to get around the place if we manage to get inside." Ray said, trying to explain the awkward predicament.

"Can't you just use the spy bot to hack in and get some?" asked Patton.

"It's not that kind of spy bot, it can only send things to us through the camera and move around." Isaac explained.

"Well can you map out the moon base using it?" Bartie suggested.

"No way, it's way too small and the moon base is enormous, it'd take five day's to get a poor map." Herbie said.

"Can we just scan the moon base?" asked Joey. "No, because if we do that they'll find us!" Hoagie answered.

"So what do we do?" asked Danny.

"I know, since we can't scan the moon base from here, we go find an empty tree house or a populated one, get inside, fight off any operatives, and use their equipment to scan it." Bianca said.

"Nice idea girl, now who here's best suited for a hacking job?" asked Abby.

"That would be me." Herbie answered proudly.

"Okay them; Tommy, Lee, Sonya, you guys wanna go help him to take care of any security measures you might encounter." Abby said.

"You can count on us." Sonya said.

"Cool." Was the response the got from Lee as usual.

"It will be done by The Tommy!" Tommy announced dramatically.

"You'll need this." Ray said as he tossed a small gadget to Herbie. "It's a hacker, we built just in case any piece of 2x4 technology was turned against us, but it can only do one thing at a time so use it wisely." He said.

"Oh and one more thing, Pete and Peter; I'll need you to go to this place and get an old friend of Numbuh 1's." Abby said as she wrote down a name of an island and handed it to Peter.

"I don't think that how that county's name is spelled." Peter said, confused.

Abby smirked, "Don't worry, it'll make sense when you get there." she said.

"So how will we know this friend of Numbuh 1's when we see him?" asked Pete.

"Trust me, he's a big guy, Russian, you can't miss him." Abby assured them.

"And what do the rest of us do while we wait here?" Kuki asked.

"You guys are gonna salvage and activate anything and everything you can that will help us in the fight." Abby said.

"Can we let Sector Z out?" asked Bianca, catching everyone's attention.

"I don't know, you science nerds make any improvement on the amount of time they stay un-delightfulized?" Abby asked Ray.

"Yeah, as I told them the other day, I can recommission them for three days, that's seventy-two hours of freedom from the delightfulization." Ray said.

"Then free 'em, they'll want to help." Abby said, "Hoagie, start fixing up and checking up any old weapons that could be useful. Everyone know what to do?" she asked.

"Crystal clear." Said Jenna.

"I'm good." Rachel added.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Sighed Peter.

"It shall be done!" cried Tommy.

"Alright people let's move it." Abby said as she approached Jenna, "We'll be taking your ship."

Jenna nodded, "Fine by me." She said as she followed her.

"Do you have a driller, a boring vehicle we could use to get to F-16?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure right over there." Ray said, pointing to a large, point tipped vehicle that was covered with a tarp.

"Will that hold all of us? Let alone however many survivors are at that base?" asked Sanjay.

"It should, this baby was designed to be an underground invasion attack vehicle. It's called the D.U.G.S.A.T: Drilling Under Ground Sneak Attack Tank." Ray explained.

"How many can it hold?" Rachel asked.

"About forty operatives, let's just hope there are enough survivors to fill it up." Ray said.

"I hope so too." Rachel said as she walked towards it. "Ally! Go get some medical supplies, there may be wounded kids we need to attend to." She ordered.

"Right away Numbuh 362!" Ally said.

"Guess we'll take a ship for three." Peter said as he saw a ship that would be suitable enough for the mission to this weird island.

"Hey, is this guy Numbuh 5's sending us to get an adult?" Pete asked Hoagie, who nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry; the guy has absolutely nothing against kids, even helps them more than you know." Hoagie encouraged.

"So will he be a big help?" Pete questioned.

"Well this is kinda outside his area of expertise but we need help and we can't be picky about our allies, why else would Abby want to work with her sister?" Hoagie said.

Pete sighed. "Good point." He admitted and ran to catch up with his brother.

"Don't worry you guys! Just tell the guy Numbuh 1 would want him to do it! That'll get his help!" Hoagie called.

"So what kind of ship should we take?" asked Sonya.

"One with a dark color scheme that's really stealthy." Tommy said.

"Well that figures." Muttered Herbie as Ray approached them.

"I got just the thing for you, over there in the back, it's got room for five and it's fast. You can get your job done easily if you put the engine on silent running." Ray said.

"Will do!" Tommy said as he sung his cape around and walked over to where Ray had pointed him to, with Sonya, Lee, and Herbie following him.

Satisfied with the ships the four away teams had Ray began to walk into the control sphere so he could open the exit for them.

A few minutes later Rachel watched as Ally and Jenna approached the D.U.G.S.A.T. She noticed Jenna had a long object in her hands. "Jenna? You're not going with us." Rachel said.

"I know, but I forgot to give this back to you, Ally and I grabbed it from the museum when we stole the recommissioning module." Jenna explained as she handed Rachel back her old battle staff.

Rachel held it up and gazed at her old melee weapon. "Thank you, I think it will come in handy." She said.

"It's in good hands now. It's a beautiful weapon." She praised.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Rachel said, nodding her head in thanks.

"Now there's the Rachel I remember; tough, in charge, and ready to kick ass." Abby said as she walked by.

"You know it." Rachel said, grinning as she felt an old energy surge through her.

"You still mad at me about not telling you about the GKND?" Abby asked.

"A little, but if I was in your position I would've kept my mouth shut too." Rachel said.

"So we cool?" Abby asked.

Rachel held her hand out. "We're cool." She said as she shook Abby's hand.

12345

"Okay, everyone ready?" Hoagie asked as he stood in the watchtower with Kuki, Ray, Angeline, Karl, Bianca, and Isaac.

"We're ready to go!" Arthur said, as he was going to be flying C-5's away ship.

"Everything checks out and we're prepared to take off." Said Peter who sat in the pilot's seat of a triangle shaped ship.

"We are ready to take flight!" announced Tommy with his usual bravado.

"Okay then, open the doors." Hoagie said to Ray.

Ray nodded and pushed some buttons and the sound of gears grinding together filled the hollow bowl structure. "Good luck everyone. Tommy be careful out there and don't fly too recklessly." Hoagie warned.

"Hoagie I'm not six anymore." Tommy whined.

"No but you still act like it sometimes." Hoagie muttered under his breath. "Abby take care of yourself." He added.

"Aw, it's sweet Hoagie, but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." She said.

"I don't doubt you'll come back, it's how your sister will react to you is what I'm worried about." Hoagie said.

"Don't worry Numbuh 2, if Cree wants a fight we'll give her one." Patton said, sounding ready for anything.

"Doors are opened and you are all free to go." Said Ray.

C-5's away ship lifted off the ground and flew into the tunnel, followed by Tommy's ship and the 44's ship.

Inside the D.U.G.S.A.T. Rachel gave the word. "Open up the tile." She said into her radio. In front of the driller a giant floor tile slid open, revealing a large patch of dirt. The drill started up and drilled its way into the hard earth, eventually disappearing into the dirt.

"Safe journey everyone." Hoagie said as Ray closed the door, once again sealing the fortress shut.

"So what now?" asked Ray.

"We do what we were told and wake up the Delightful Children." Kuki said.

"Think they'll be happy to see us?" Hoagie joked.

"I know they won't, let's bring Sector Z back." Kuki said as she walked into the elevator.

Isaac was the last one to get into the lift, silently thankful that his message he sent to the GKND last night hadn't been discovered.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor they all got out and Kuki and Hoagie walked behind so they could speak in private.

"So were you able to get in contact with Bradley?" Hoagie asked.

"Yep, he said he'll be here by tomorrow morning." Kuki said cheerfully, exited to see her old friend again. After all these years she still viewed the cyborg skunk as a son.

"It's been a long time Kuki, he's bound to have changed, he's not a baby anymore y'know. For his species he's middle aged." Hoagie said.

"I know, but it will be good to have him with us again." Kuki said, smiling her cheerful smile.

12345

Cree sat in a conference room with the collective leaders of the worldwide Teen organization. She led the Teens of the United States and Canada wile Gavin led the Teens or England, Scotland, and Ireland. The other teen leaders were Yoshiro of Japan, Talisha of Africa, Armando of Mexico and leader of South and Central America, Steven of Australia (annoyed that he shared the same name with the old supreme teen leader), Hans of Germany, Demitri of Russia, Nirupa of India, Weisheng of China, and Armel of France all sat around the table discussing the situation at hand.

"So Weisheng, you're good with math, what do you think our numbers add up to minus our guys who were got?" Gavin asked.

"Well, bottom line is that it doesn't look good. All together we are looking at fifty percent losses worldwide." The Asian boy admitted.

"Fifty?! What the hell are those punks up to?" Steven asked aloud, worried for his friends who had been taken.

"A good question my friend, and unfortunately it is one we do not have the answer to." Said Hans.

"So Cree, you said your little sister called you up and warned you. If it weren't for her we'd be dead, so what part does she have in all this?" Talisha asked.

"From what I can tell the new leader of the Kids Next Door has gone evil and used some form of hypnosis to control them. Apparently a small group stole a recommissioning module, got Abby and her friends, and now here we are." Cree said, filling them in a best she could.

"That's it? You have no further details?" asked Armando.

"No, Abby didn't tell me much, and from what I can tell this new psycho brat is working with someone who may or may not be Father." Cree admitted.

"Father? Back?!" cried Hans.

"Is it really him? Why did he not contact us instead of some KND brat?" asked Yoshiro, not understanding it.

"Calm down, I said it may not be him. Those points you just brought up are exactly why I doubt it's him." Cree said.

"So what do we do? Team up with Abby and what ever KND agents that got away, go get as many other villains as we can and launch an all-out attack on the moon base?" asked Demitri.

"Well, that isn't a bad idea, but no. We don't attack until we fully understand what's going on." Said Cree.

"By then it might be too late." Argued Gavin.

"We can't risk attacking them right now, it'd be suicide. For now we hold up here, get positioned. If they come for us we'll have a few surprises waiting for them." Cree said.

"Well I say we use Demitri's plan. We just go and attack 'em as soon as we can with everything and everyone we got. They won't suspect it this early!" Gavin said, full of confidence.

"Brilliant plan Gavin, are you related to Field Marshal Haig by any chance?" Cree snarked.

"Who?" Gavin asked, clueless.

"Never mind." Cree muttered. "Right now we have to bide out time and wait for the right moment to strike." She said.

"And if your sister offers us an alliance?" Talisha asked.

Cree sighed, she honestly didn't know how to answer. Could she trust Abby after all they had done to each other?

"I'll think on it." Was all Cree said.

12345

"Okay, so say 'beer can' three times fast." Arthur said to Roland.

"Beer can, beer can, beer can... oh god you're right it does sound like that.." Roland said, astonished he had never noticed that before.

Arthur was telling Roland about the fact that if someone with a British accent said 'beer can' three times fast; it sounded like they were saying 'bacon' in a Jamaican accent.

"Where'd you learn that from?" Roland asked.

"Some British guy who was on vacation and was eating at the restaurant I worked at." Arthur said.

Abby was glad to see the two different generations of KND bonding as Patton flew the ship towards Abby's home. "We'll be there soon, what did you want to get again?" Patton asked.

"Just a little good luck charm, don't want to go into this war without it." Abby said as she got up out of the captain's chair, seeing her house from above.

"We're here." Patton reported.

"Good, I won't be long." Abby said as she walked out of the bridge.

In the living room area Wally and Jenna were deep in conversation about the various missions they had been through.

"Okay, so there was like one tree, so we had to get in a line so we wouldn't be hit. So we needed to swerve away to the left when a blast came to the right, and swerve away to the right when a blast came to the left. It was like a cartoon." Jenna said, causing Wally to burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you wanna hear ridiculous? This one time the Delightful Children used this weird ray thing on Rainbow Monkey Island, and it made Numbuh 1 go native like Tarzan. So okay, we got 'im up to the moon base and Kuki and Numbuh 86 were desperate to get him turned back to normal because he knew a secret code. They tried everything, even bringing up Lizzie to try and bring him back but nothing worked." Wally said, having Jenna's full attention.

"So what did you do?" she asked, never hearing this story from Ian.

"Well, Hoagie asked Numbuh 86 what was so important about the code. And she said it was a code to win a Rainbow Monkey key chain." Wally said, trying not to laugh.

"What? No way, that couldn't be right!" Jenna said, laughing her butt off.

"Sadly it was. So Numbuh 1 overheard it and the truth made him so damn mad that he instantly snapped out of it and began yelling at Numbuh 86 and Kuki about it." He finished.

"Oh my god." Jenna laughed.

"I know! It's insane! I still don't know what the Delightful Children wanted with a Rainbow Monkey key chain though." Wally said.

Abby opened the vehicle bay ramp and jumped the short distance onto her house's roof.

She jumped down and grabbed the window ledge and finally landed on the sidewalk that led to the door. She took out a key, opened the door, and ran into the house.

She met her mother, who spoke in a frantic and relieved voice as she hugged her younger daughter. "Oh mon bebe! Dieu merci vous etes d'accord!" she said, forgoing English for her native language.

"I knew you'd be worried mom, Don't worry I'm fine." Abby said.

"What happened? Where were you last night?! Your papa and I were malade inquiet!" her mom exclaimed.

"I was somewhere safe mom, somewhere where that Consortium monster couldn't get to me, and right now I'm going to get Cree." Abby said.

"Cree? Is she in danger?" her worried mother asked.

"Not yet, mom I'm with friends who can help me. Call dad and tell him I'm okay and I'll be fine." Abby said.

"What are you going to do?" her mom asked as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go save the world." Abby said as she reached the second floor and went to her room.

Once there she opened a drawer on her night stand and took out a small, thin box and opened it, revealing a pair of black sunglasses. "You may not be here in body Nigel, but I know you're with me in spirit." Abby said as she left her house and walked out the front door, after hugging her mother one last time, and getting back on the ship.

12345

Kuki, Danny, Bartie, Virginia, Angeline, Ted, Bianca, Karl, and Tara all stood in front of the tanks that the Delightful Children currently resided in.

"You sure about this? It doesn't feel right, letting these creeps out." Angeline said as she aimed her gun forward, in case the soon to be revived Delightful Children tried anything.

"I never saw them as Sector V personally, I was kinda busy being an old zombie, but if Numbuh 1 trusted them then so do I." Kuki said.

"Then let's wake them up." Bianca said as she looked over to Hoagie, Isaac, and Ray who operated the complicated life support computer systems.

"Draining stasis juice." Said Ray as he pushed a button and the liquid in the tanks began to drop.

"Preparing recommissioning module." Isaac said as he pushed a button and an old wooden box dropped down from the ceiling, held up by a metal pole aimed directly at the Delightful Children.

"And dropping tanks now." Hoagie said, pushing a button that caused the glass cases to recede into the floor.

What little juice there was left spilled out onto the floor. The five children stood perfectly still, then their eyes snapped open and gazed around the room in an unnatural unison. "That's just creepy." Danny whispered to Tara.

Finally all ten eyes settled on Kuki, and the five heads smiled pleasantly. "Why hello Kuki, it's been quite a while since we've seen you. Well, not that long for us, but very long for you as we understand it." They said in their faux-friendly voices.

"Good to see you too I guess." Kuki said, not really sure how to greet her old enemies.

"We knew it had been years, but not this long for you to blossom into such a beautiful young woman." They praised sincerely.

"Thanks I..."

"I suppose next we'll discover that Wallabee had become quite the handsome man, whatever next?" they joked, then they laughed at their own joke in the creepy monotone giggling.

"Stow it Delightful Dorks! We need your help." Said Hoagie. They glanced up and noticed Hoagie was there as well, then they looked at Ray.

"Why hello Raymond, nice to see you again." They said, since Ray was one of the few people they got to see in their imprisonment. "And Isaac, last time we saw you, you were still doing your futile attempts to change who we are." They said, smirking at Isaac's past failures. He glared at them, but didn't respond. "And Hoagie Gilligan, you look... the same as we thought you'd look." They said.

Hoagie shook his head in annoyance. "Listen up, Grandfather has returned." He told them.

They looked a bit surprised, but their usual calmness remained. "My, that is a shocking revelation. We thought he was defeated for good last time, even though Nigel did kick us into an escape pod and blasted us into space." They said bitterly, remembering the events of Grandfather's first return.

"Yeah, so you want to help us or not?" Kuki asked.

"Why should we? It's not like we have a choice. You're just going to flash us with the recommissioning module and our former selves with aid you without hesitation, so you may as well get it over with." They said, glaring at Kuki, Hoagie, and the others with intense hatred.

"Okay then." Hoagie said, shrugging as he pushed a big blue button and a flash enveloped the Delightful Children, everyone shielded their eyes.

Kuki opened her eyes and gasped, causing everyone else to open their own eyes and behold the glory of Sector Z returned!

Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Ogie stood, dazed and tired on the platforms and shook their heads to regain their senses and balance. "Oh my god, it really is them..." Bartie muttered in amazement.

Ashley looked up and saw Kuki. She took a step forward. "Thank you..." she tripped over the gap between ledge and floor, only for David to jump down and grabbed her, preventing her fall.

"Thanks David." She said, blushing slightly. Help set her up right and the girl with long blonde hair walked over and hugged Kuki, standing on tiptoes to reach the now taller girl. Kuki was surprised, unable to come up with anything to say. Ashley pulled back and looked into the eyes of the girl she had fought with for so long.

"I am so, so, so sorry. For everything we did to you all those years ago." She said.

"We all are." Bruce said as he hopped down, followed by Ogie and Lenny. Kuki looked sympathetically at them.

"It's okay, you weren't responsible for what happened..."

"Yes we are!" David cried, causing everyone to look at him. "Don't you understand? We were so desperate to remember, we gave up something we loved just as much; The Kids Next Door! Being heroes! And it's all because of me." He said.

"Oh get over yourself Dave." Ogie snapped.

"Yeah man, we've been over this a dozen times; we all went through with it, we're all to blame." Lenny said putting a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah but it sure feels like my fault." David said. Bruce turned away and looked at Kuki and the newly recommissioned operatives.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who got brought back, seeing as how some of you guys are way too old to be in the Kids Next Door, and if Grandfather's returned that means that all together we're in for a big fight." He said.

"Bring it on! I'm tired of either being asleep or being confined in this cruddy place! What's up?" Ogie said, fearlessly.

"Well this might not be so bad after all." Angeline said, lowering her gun.

"I'll fill you in on everything that's happened." Kuki said. She led them away out of the labs.

"Okay then, the rest of us will get working on weapons and ships. Let's get cracking!" Hoagie said.

Everyone scattered around, Ray and Isaac leading them to various places in the Fortress to begin working on ships and weapons.

Bianca approached Hoagie. "Numbuh 2, there's an old safety-bot in here, and I think we could use that to our advantage." She said. Hoagie hummed in thought.

"Well, it's risky but with everything that's on the line what's another risk? Take me to it." Hoagie said.

12345

Tommy fired a cape-firing cannon at a security camera that was attached to bottom half the tree house's deck.

"It's covered on that end, we can proceed inside." He said. Lee nodded and motioned for Herbie to follow him, while Sonya and Tommy covered the rear. They had found a tree house that was empty for the moment, which gave them ample opportunity to use its computer systems to hack into the KND network.

"How long will it take you to hack into a satellite?" Sonya asked the older guy she ran behind.

"Not very long, three or four minutes." He said, not entirely sure himself.

Lee used a grappling hook he had gotten from the fortress to fire up and land into the tree house, he tugged it to make sure it was secure and tight enough for them to climb up.

"It's cool to climb, I'll go up first." He said.

Sonya nodded, "Be careful Lee." She warned. The quiet boy simply nodded back.

Lee climbed up to the deck and jumped over the railing and onto the wooden planks. He took out his zapper and swung around to fire at an auto-gun that had been aimed at him. He quickly shot down a few more sentry guns as Tommy and the others climbed up.

When he blasted down the last gun Sonya tugged him on his shoulder. "Come on!" She said as Tommy kicked open a door. Lee retrieved the grappling hook and followed them in.

"Okay, all tree houses have the same basic design so the command room should be a few floors above us." Herbie said as he followed Tommy carefully out of a hallway and into a large alcove room.

"Okay then all we have to do is find a staircase." Sonya said as she began looking around the

Suddenly all the doors slammed shut and the lights began to dim. "What's happening?!" Sonya asked, beginning to panic.

"Sonya, calm down. It's just the emergency door locks; it's just reacting to us intruding." Lee said, trying to calm her down. After all these years she was still terrified of the dark, despite years of trying to help her overcome the fear he hadn't made any progress. Some fears just couldn't be conquered.

The lights kept getting dimmer and dimmer, the light vanishing and the shadows engulfing the room.

"Can you get us out of here?" Herbie asked Tommy.

"You know it, but I'm gonna need to see." Tommy said as he pushed a button on the side of his goggles, causing them to glow green. "Night vision activated!" he cheered.

"Just get us out!" cried Sonya, becoming increasingly terrified of the darkness. Lee grabbed her and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Sonya, I'm here." He said, trying to calm his best friend down.

"I know Lee, but that doesn't stop the dark!" she squeaked out. Tommy took out what looked like a spray bottle from his utility belt.

"Once I spray this on the wall and push the button, it'll blast our way through the door!" he said as he sprayed it on the wall and stepped away.

"Where'd you get that?" Herbie asked.

"Same place I got all my gear; self built." Tommy said, smirking in pride. He pushed a button on the bottle but nothing happened.

"Ummm..." he said nervously.

"Um? Um?! Ums no good Tommy! What's wrong?!" Sonya demanded.

"Well I haven't exactly used it before..." Tommy said, embarrassed.

"Oh screw this! I have to get out!" Sonya screamed as she pulled her arm away from Lee's and rammed the door, punching it over and over again, chanting "Get out, get out, get out of the dark!" to herself.

Lee, Tommy, and Herbie watched in awe as she finally managed to smash down the metal door that had trapped them. "Come on! We're out!" she called as she ran forward.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Herbie said to Tommy as he followed him out. Lee brought up the rear, thinking about Sonya.

"Cool and hot." He said, loving her kind and timid personality and her beauty, but loving her surprising power whenever she was pushed to the brink of terror.

Tommy and Lee shot down any auto guns that fired at them, while Sonya bashed down any door that tried to stop them, and Herbie followed, wisely not getting in their way.

They finally arrived at the control room. "Get working!" Tommy ordered Herbie as he ran over to the computer.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" he said as he took out the hacking gadget Ray had given him and jammed it into the computer outlet port and began typing out on the crude keyboard. He slid in a disc to put the schematics on.

Lee walked over to a radar scope and groaned. "We're gonna have company in a few minutes!" he called.

Tommy ran over to him. "What we got?" he asked.

"Two ships from the two nearest sectors!" Lee said. All of a sudden, a small manhole cover in the ceiling and three round security probes dropped out.

"Intruder Alert. Exterminate." They said.

"Sonya, Lee; take care of the balls! I'll make myself a hindrance to our oncoming friends." Tommy said. He then ran at the window and smashed through it. He used his cape to glide down and land in front of their ship.

"Oh great." Herbie muttered as he dodged a laser from the probe.

Lee whirled his yoyo around, carefully aiming it at the antenna of one of the probes. He flung his yoyo at it, wrapping the yoyo around the antenna and her grabbed the string and hurled it at a second probe, smashing the two to pieces.

Sonya over turned a chair to give herself some cover from the final probe that fired on her.

"I'm in! I've hacked into the satellite!" Herbie cheered as he worked furiously at the computer.

Lee used his zapper to fire at the third probe that had pinned down Sonya, causing to turn around and fire at him. The blast hit the floor under him and he fell through the floor, but grabbed the edges with his hands.

Sonya got up, she wasn't about to let Lee get hurt. She jumped in front of the probe and used her own zapper to shoot it dead center, causing it to explode. It fell to the floor in a burning husk as Sonya turned around and helped Lee up.

"That was majorly cool." Lee said.

Sonya looked away, blushing, "Thank you." She said bashfully.

"Okay, I'm starting the scanning procedures now!" Herbie said as he activated the satellites scanner as it pointed at the moon base.

"How long?" Sonya asked.

"Three minutes. It has to scan, account for mass and all that stuff, plus the data will be sent down here so it's gonna take a few." Herbie said as he waited for the satellite to do its job.

"Well it better hurry up, because we got company!" Lee cried as he saw the two KND ships approaching the base.

"I got it!" they heard a voice over their radios. They saw Tommy was piloting the ship to engage the enemy.

"Be careful out there." Sonya said.

"Me? Careful? Sonya, that's not how I work." Tommy said.

"Just keep them busy for two and a half minutes! That's all the time we need." Herbie said.

"Got it. Two and a half minutes coming right up!" Tommy said.

Sonya and Lee watched as their ship flew towards the two enemy ships and began to fire on them, but they landed the first hit, blasting the tip of the wing, but not hitting it too badly.

Tommy rammed his wing into one of the ships, cutting its side open. Tommy pulled out and flew downwards, turned around, and finally pulled up. He began blasting the ships from the underbelly.

He took down the ship that he had cut, sending it sailing into the lower decks of the tree house. It crashed into the wall and slid inside.

One down and one to go.

Tommy flew up and avoided several blasts from the second ship as it swung around and chased him.

Sony and Lee watched as Tommy led the ship around all over the area; in circles, in zigzags, and in straight lines.

Finally Tommy just stopped in midair. "What's he doing?! He's a sitting duck!" cried Sonya.

Lee looked over and smiled. "I don't think so." He said.

Just as the enemy ship was closing in, ready to kill, one of Tommy's own vehicles came out of the clouds and blasted it down. It crashed and burned on the ground, but all of the brainwashed agents scattered out and fell, defeated.

"Way to go man!" Lee cheered.

"Okay, thirty more seconds and I'll be done with the download." Herbie said.

"In that case we better get ready for a quick escape." Tommy said over the radio as he flew their ship up close to the window he had smashed through.

Herbie watched as the download neared its completion. "And five, four, three, two, one... got it!" he said as he pulled out the disc.

"Good, now let's get lost." Said Sonya.

The doors to the room burst open, revealing the crew of the first ship, all armed and ready to fire. "Halt or we will shoot you!" the leader ordered.

"Go for it!" Lee yelled to Sonya and Herbie as he fired his weapon at the hostile team.

Herbie climbed in, a few blasts nearly hitting him as he ran into the ship and out of firing range.

Lee turned to run, only to be hit in the back by two blasts. He fell down with a cry of pain, unable to get up with all of the laser fire above his head.

Sonya gasped at the sight of her friend injured on the ground. "Tommy! Lee is hit! I need a distraction!" she yelled.

"One distraction coming up!" Tommy said as he swerved the ship around so it was facing the hypnotized enemy.

He fired a mighty blast at them, hitting the wall and causing it to explode, sending the hostile kids ducking for cover. This gave Sonya her chance and she took it. She ran out and grabbed Lee, pulling him by the armpits as he took her zapper from her. "I'll shoot, you retreat!" he said. She nodded, walking carefully backwards as Tommy rammed his ship into the tree house wall so they would have less trouble getting in.

Lee fired wildly, managing to hit a few of the enemy operatives as Sonya dragged him into the ship.

Sonya closed the door and yelled "We're in, get us out of here!" she called to Tommy.

Tommy wasted no time at all and blasted off, away from the tree house and away from danger. He then used a remote control to have his auto-pilot 'Tommy' ship to give them any cover in case they were followed.

Sonya cradled the injured Lee in her arms, setting him on her lap. "Lee, are you okay? Did they hit hurt you very badly?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll need some nursing when we get back, but I'll hold till then." He said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Sonya asked him.

"What you did back there was pretty cool." He said.

Sonya giggled. "Lee, do you know any other adjectives besides cool?" she asked.

"No, well maybe a physical way of thanking." He said as he leaned up and kissed her.

Sonya blushed. "Lee... I..."

"You're pretty cool Sonya, thanks for saving me back there." He said.

Sonya hugged him to her body, smiling in pure joy. "So does this mean we're.. y'know?" she asked bashfully.

"I'm cool with it if you are." Lee said.

"Oh I'm cool with it all right.' She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Herbie shook his head. "Looks like everyone's falling in love recently." He said to Tommy.

"Tell me about it! You see the way Hoagie looks at Numbuh 5? Looks like you just flashed a dog a treat." Tommy said as he flew the ship away to safety.

12345

Peter landed the ship down in a clearing in the dense forest of Tieland.

"This must be it." He said as he unstrapped himself and sat up.

"You think?" Pete snarked as he noticed that everything; foliage, rocks, trees, and hills all seemed to be tie inspired like something out of a surreal painting.

"So where do you think this guy is?" Pete asked his slightly older brother.

"Apparently he's hard to miss." Peter said as he walked into the jungle, only for something to wrap it's coils around him.

"Whoa! Holy crap!" Peter cried as he tripped on the ground and saw a living tie slither up hit body, trying to wrap itself around his neck.

"Throw it and I'll shoot it!" Pete yelled. Peter grabbed the snake like abomination and struggled with it as it tried to lunge at him. He tossed it forward and Pete shot it with a zapper, blasting it in half and landing in two smoldering heaps on the ground.

Pete helped his brother up and he glared at the now dead tie creature. "Guess we know why it's called Tieland." He joked to his brother.

"Why would this guy want to live here?" asked Peter out loud. Pete was about to say something when he noticed a giant tie snake, the size of a limo, burst out of the forest and hiss at them.

"Run, run, run!" Pete screamed as he grabbed his brother by the hand and ran out of the bushes and back into the clearing where they had landed the ship.

"Get in the ship, get in the freaking ship!" Pete cried as he tried to shoot the huge oncoming snake monster.

Peter climbed in. "It won't start up fast enough!" he cried. Before Pete could respond the giant tie snake monster wrapped its lower body around him and lifted him up.

"Help! Help me out here Peter!" Pete cried as it glared threateningly at him. Peter frantically began looking for any guns on the ship, but couldn't find any.

Then, from out of seemingly nowhere, a rocket slammed into the head of the snake monster and it exploded, sending starch and polyester and wool everywhere.

Pete landed safely on a big pile of the wool.

"You okay?" Peter yelled, concerned for his brother.

"I'm fine, thanks for the save man."

"That wasn't me." Peter said.

"Then who...?"

"Hello childrens!" said a voice, causing both teens to turn their attention to a large, burly Russian man, with a shirt that was too small for him and a large handlebar mustache, complete with a raccoon cap.

"Another two young ones saved! Though Moosk admits it is unusual to see kids or teens anywhere near Tieland. Tell Moosk what brings you here." The man, apparently named Moosk, asked them.

"I'm Pete and this is Peter. Are you familiar with the Kids Next Door?" Pete asked.

"Kids Next Doors yes! They help Moosk! Save him from boring accountant life and help Moosk in his quest to rid world of ties once and for all! But Moosk not see them in years. You are little old to be with Kids Next Door, eh?" Moosk said.

"We were sent here by Numbuh 2, he told us to tell you..."

"Numbuh 2!? He was good comrade of comrade Numbuh 1! What does he need?" Moosk asked eagerly. Peter and Pete looked at each other with a look that read 'this must be him.'

"Yeah, someone evil has taken over and brainwashed the Kids next Door, Numbuh 1's not here anymore, but the rest of his team is. They said that you'd be a valuable asset for us in the fight to save the world." Peter said.

"So world in danger, Kids Next Door's evil now, comrade Numbuh 1 not here, and you want Moosk's help, eh?" Moosk asked, doubtfully.

"Um... basically yeah." Said Pete.

"Well okey-dokey then! Let's get going!" Moosk said as he lifted up his huge rocket launcher and hopped into a seat in the back behind Peter and next to where Pete would sit.

"Don't you want more of an explanation?" Peter asked as Pete climbed back in.

"You can tell story on the way. Please tell! Moosk get's easily bored when traveling." Moosk said.

"Well that was easy." Said Pete as he climbed it.

As they began to take off something kept them from leaving. "What the hell?" said Peter.

"Is never easy." Grunted Moosk as he opened the cockpit windshield and began blasting away another giant tie snake creature that was trying to hold them down.

Once he successfully killed it they blasted off. "Now we can leave!" Moosk cheered as he sat down and closed the cockpit and sat down. Pete gave his brother an excited look. This guy was going to be amazing!

12345

Inside the fortress Hoagie grunted as he connected the safety-bot's wire's together and flipped a switch. "Okay, push the button." He said to Bianca over the radio.

Bianca pushed a button and sparks busted out of the robot's body as Hoagie got to a safe distance.

Hoagie had parlayed all but the robot's head and made it sure that it couldn't reactivate the rest of its body.

The tall robot's head moved slightly, then its eyes came alive and looked around the room. "Room: Unsafe. Must make safe for the children." It said as it tried to move, but it discovered it couldn't. "Immobilized: Cannot repair body." it said. It gazed down and Hoagie. "Remember you. You are responsible for my downfall. You are a threat to children's safety." It said.

"Cork it 'Robbie'" Hoagie said. "Listen, the world is in danger, something is happening that is a threat too all kid kind."

"A threat to all children? Speak and I will listen." The safety-bot said.

Hoagie went over the basics of what had happened; Ryan's takeover, Grandfather's return, the hypnotized kids and teens, everything.

The robot was silent for a minute.

"Do you think it will listen to reason?" Bianca asked Hoagie.

"I don't know, I can't really tell, this thing sees anything as a threat to kid safety really. I just hope we can keep it under control." Hoagie said as the robot spoke up again.

"Very well: I will aid you in this objective to stop this: Numbuh 1 Billion and this Grandfather. They are a threat to the safety of every being on the planet, child or not, and my programming will not let that happen." It said.

"Okay good! But we gotta set some ground rules, you know... little terms you have to follow." Hoagie said.

"Very well: State your terms." The safety-bot ordered.

"Okay, first of all; until our enemy is defeated all other threats to kids safety are rendered moot." Hoagie said.

The robot made a noise of deliberation. "Very well, as much as it goes against my programming I agree to it." It said.

"Second term; we need kids to be able to pilot you." Bianca said.

"Why?" it asked.

"Because we don't trust you. You'll turn on us at the last minute once this is over." Bianca pointed out.

"Very well. Trust is necessary for safety, I will allow it." It agreed.

"And number three is; you have to use your safety weapons to fight. We'll be fighting hypnotized kids and we don't want to hurt them." Hoagie said.

"Obviously that is a must. I agree to your terms." It said.

"Well that was easy." Hoagie said.

"But you must also agree to my terms as well." It said.

"Just had to say it, didn't you?" Bianca said, annoyed.

"Okay, what are your terms?" Hoagie asked.

"Two simple things; That you fight this battle safely and after we are victorious you must release me." It said.

Hoagie and Bianca looked at each other warily. "Deal." Hoagie said.

"Excellent. You may begin reconstructing me any time you wish." It said as the two walked away.

"Numbuh 2 are you crazy?! We can't let that thing just leave when this is over!" Bianca said.

"We won't, we'll just shut it down again. We got an EMP gun, that'll shut it down. Last time it nearly destroyed the world, we're not letting that happen again." Hoagie said.

"So we're gonna double cross it." Bianca guessed, to which Hoagie nodded. "Fine by me." she said with a shrugged.

12345

Gavin opened the door to the outside and several guard followed him. "Is it true? She's here?" Gavin called to a deck officer.

"Yeah, they just landed and they're demanding to see Commander Cree." The deck officer said as he pointed over to a gate where Abby, Jenna, Wally, Roland, Arthur, and Patton all stood, armed and ready.

"Well I'll be damned. Get ready boys." Gavin said to his guards who loaded up their guns. Gavin approached the gate and leaned down, smirking at them as he flipped his coin. "I take it you're Lincoln's sister?" he asked.

"I am, now let us in big nose or we'll blast our way in." Abby threatened.

"What do you want from us?" Gavin asked.

"The new management of the KND took a lot of your operatives. You want them back and we want to help." Wally said.

Gavin laughed and he poked Wally in the chest through the fence. "What makes you think we'd help bastards and bitches like you?" He asked, grinning cockily.

Abby looked over to Patton and Arthur and nodded, and then she nodded to a pissed off Wally, who grinned as he lifted up his chain gun he had taken from the fortress and blasted the gate open, causing Gavin to fall backwards in surprise.

Arthur, Patton, and Roland all aimed their weapons at the guards while Jenna took out Grandfather's sword and held it to Gavin's neck.

"Give up?" she asked.

Gavin scowled and noticed that Jenna had been limping. He lifted up his foot to kick her in the weakened leg when Abby brought her own foot down on his shin. "I wouldn't do that, y'see; this Jenna girl here hasn't exactly been in a good mood recently, and I can't guarantee that I can stop her from doing something bloody. Dig?" Abby asked.

Gavin nodded as he surrendered. He noticed that Roland was staring at him. "What're you looking at?" he snarled out.

"I know you. You're Gavin; leader of the Teens of the United Kingdom." Roland said, glaring at the older guy in disgust.

Gavin smirked. "That's me, how do you know me? I don't recognize you." He said.

"You ought to remember me, you wiped out my team and got me demoted." Roland said as he aimed his gun at Gavin.

"Roland back down." Jenna ordered.

"No way! This bastard took out Brian, Regina, and Connie and damn it he's gonna pay!" Roland said shouted as a teen guard put a gun to the back of Roland's head.

"Don't even think about it." The guard said.

"Take your own advice." Arthur said as he aimed his gun at said guard, then aimed another gun at a guard behind him who was trying to sneak up on him. Patton aimed his own gun at a guard who was aiming at him and Wally aimed his chain gun at a line of five teens that were all aiming at him. Abby swung around and aimed her own piece at the deck officer.

Gavin looked around to survey the situation. "Well whaddya know? Mexican standoff and we ain't got no Mexicans!" he laughed.

"Actually I am." Said one of the guards.

"Oh shut up!" Gavin scolded.

"And what do we have here?" asked a voice. Abby looked back to see Talisha approaching the standoff, flanked by two guards of her own.

"Talisha, my chocolate skinned beauty, you've come to save me." Gavin said.

"Nothing of the sort, just didn't want your blood spilled all over, it'd be too hard to remove." She said as she looked at Abby.

"You're Cree's sister aren't you?" she asked.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, and I'd like to see my sister to fill her, and by extension all of you, as to what's going on. But Prince Charming here" she said motioning to Gavin, "wouldn't let us through."

Talisha glared at the downed British man. "Everyone lower your guns, for now they are welcome here." She said. The guard all lowered their guns and Abby nodded appreciatively.

"Guys put your weapons away." She ordered. Patton, Arthur, Wally, and Jenna all begrudgingly obeyed, Jenna put the sword back into the sheath she had gotten from the fortress.

Roland slowly put his gun away as Gavin got up. "Nice sword ya got there cutie." He teased. Jenna glared her eyes at him, Gavin ignored that and looked to Roland.

"Oh now I remember you! You're that brat I drugged, snuck into his house, stole his battle plans and recon info, and then ambushed his team! Oh man that was a brilliant operation, it's what got me promoted to commander." Gavin bragged.

Roland gritted his teeth and put his finger on the gun's trigger.

"Gavin, enough!" Talisha ordered. Gavin walked towards her, smirking all the way.

"What an asshole." Patton whispered to Wally.

Roland then realized what Gavin had said. "Wait a minute! You drugged me?" he asked.

Gavin turned around and said "Yeah, slipped some sleeping pills into the chicken you had that night. So when you went to sleep, you never noticed me sneaking in." Gavin mocked.

Roland tried to charge at him, but Jenna and Arthur held him back. "Roland stop it!" Jenna said.

"The douchebag's not worth it, mon!" Arthur said as he held the furious Roland back.

"Keep talking boy, and I may just let Roland beat you, cause the way your fool ass is talking an alliance with the teens ain't sounding to good." Abby said.

Gavin laughed. "Yeah right! Like Cree would ever consider an alliance with you." He said.

"Gavin, if you keep talking I will allow Roland to beat you within an inch of your life and order our guards not to intervene." Talisha threatened.

Gavin scoffed, but said nothing else. Abby approached Talisha. "So you gonna take me to my sister or what?" Abby asked.

"That depends; can you tell us what's really happening?" Talisha asked.

"Sure can." Abby said.

"Then follow me." Talisha said as she turned around and walked towards the building. Abby motioned for her team to follow her in.

They were met at the door by Fanny. "Commander Talisha, what's going on here? Why is the enemy inside our compound?" Fanny demanded.

"Mind your place Fanny." Was all that Talisha said as she walked past her with Abby and the others, plus Gavin and a few guards, following.

"Hello Fanny." Patton said.

"Patton! I thought the Kids Next Door would've captured you." She said.

"Almost did, but Beatles here saved me." He said.

"So, how's it been?" Fanny asked nervously.

"Fine, all things considered. Don't try and get back into my life girl, after what you pulled I can barely stomach the thought of you." He said.

"You hate me for wanting to remember?" she asked him as she now walked with them.

"No, I hate what you did, how you almost killed that Lance kid and how many of us you hurt trying to get away." He said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed her his shoulder.

There was a rather nasty bruise on it; Fanny remembered shooting Patton in his shoulder to make her getaway. "Tell me Fanny; do you regret what you did?" Patton asked.

"Sometimes." She admitted.

Patton remained silent for the rest of the way to Cree.

"Fanny, Sonya and Lee want to know if Paddy's alright." Abby asked her.

"Of course he is! He's my brother, I wouldn't hurt him!" she cried.

"Ya drugged him, I'd say that counts." Wally said.

"Shut it Beatles." Fanny said angrily.

"Can we go see them or not?" Abby asked.

"Fine, it might even calm him and Shaunie down a bit." Fanny said.

Abby nodded, "Jenna, Roland, go with her." Abby told them.

"Alright, what do I tell Paddy?" Jenna asked.

"Tell him that his friends are okay and make sure he's alright." Abby said. She leaned in and whispered so the teens couldn't hear "If he's willing try and get him out."

Jenna smiled and nodded. "Right." She said as she and Roland followed Fanny to the prison room.

Talisha led the group into the elevator and held her hands up to the guards. "We won't need you anymore." She said.

"Are you sure Commander?" one of the guards asked.

"Quite, I am sure Numbuh 5 won't try anything. Contact Cree and tell her we're coming up." She said.

"Right away." The guard said as the elevator doors closed.

Fanny opened the door to the prison room and held it open for Roland and the limping Jenna. Eli looked up, "More friends?" he asked.

"In a way." Fanny said as she closed the door. Jenna could tell by the red hair which one was Paddy, and Shaunie by extension. He was sitting down with and talking to a raven haired girl slightly younger than him.

"Hey, Paddy! Remember us?" she called.

"Yeah, yeah! You're that redhead girl that 'recommissioned' Tommy's brother and his friends." He said.

"That's me." She said as she sat down. "I'm Jenna."

"And I'm Roland by the way." Roland said, making himself known.

The black haired girl eyed Jenna. "Are you with the Kids Next Door?" she asked.

"Yes, well the few good ones left anyway." She said.

"Did you know a guy named Ian?" the girl asked.

Jenna was hesitant to answer but said "Yes, I did. He was my boyfriend before he died. Are you one of the teens he saved on the moon base?" she asked, remembering Ian had mentioned helping a group of captured teens.

"Yeah I was, if it wasn't for him, I'd be a mindless drone by now." Grey said.

"Same for me." Eli said as he sat down to join the conversation. He introduced himself and shook Jenna's hand.

"So is he really dead?" Grey asked. Jenna nodded, she explained about the spy-bot and how they got it up to the moon base, but spared her the details of Ian's demise. "I'm so sorry about Ian, we tried to get him to come with us, but he wouldn't. He said he had to do something. I hope he got it done." Grey said. Jenna winced, wanting to spare her new found friend the gory details of Ian's demise.

"Y'know, he actually knew me." Grey said.

"He did?" asked Roland in surprise.

"Yeah, he said I was a spy, an informant." She said.

"Then you're Grey." Jenna said.

"He told you about me?" Grey asked.

"Not a lot, but your name, number, and job in the KND, we never properly met." Jenna elaborated.

"Well this is a hell of an awkward way to meet." Muttered Grey.

Jenna looked to Paddy, "Your friends wanted to know if your okay." She said.

"Fine, considering what's going on around me."Are my friends okay?" he asked.

"As far as we know, they went off to get something, but I think they can handle themselves." Roland said

"You want to get out of here?" Jenna asked.

"Boy would I, but there's no way my sister would let me." Paddy said, gesturing over to his sister, who loomed overhead, listening in.

"Well don't worry; you'll get out of this somehow, even if you have to sit this entire thing out." Jenna said, trying to encourage the older boy.

"Jenna, Ian told me something before we got off the moon base." Grey said, catching Jenna's attention once more.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Well, when I told him that you were lucky to have him he said it was the other way around. "Grey said.

Jenna gave a sad smile. "He was kind of right, we were both lucky to have each other." Jenna said. She knew Ian was dead for good, and there was little to no chance of bringing him back, but at lease she could remember him. She hoped so anyway, still had to reinforce that whole 'keep the memories' thing after all.

She looked at Roland, who was still taking in everything Gavin had told him. "You okay there Roland?" she asked.

Roland looked up at her and grinned. "I'm better than okay! It's not my fault! Over a year of blaming myself for what happened and I finally find out I'm not to blame!" he said.

Jenna smiled, "I always knew it wasn't your fault." She said.

"Yeah, now maybe I can patch things up with Silas." Roland said. Jenna smiled at seeing her friend so happy. It was the happiest she had seen him since this mission began and she hoped it would last.

Upstairs Talisha led Abby and her group to a room where Cree waited for them. Cree stood at attention with the other teen leaders as Talisha arrived in the conference room.

"Your sister is here to see you Cree." She said.

"I can see that, why did you let them in?" Cree asked, trying to sound patient.

"Because we need to know what's going on and your sister clearly knows more than we do." The leader of the African teens said.

"We can let our spies do that, they're thinking up a way to get into the moon base as we speak." Said Hans.

"That's not fast enough! My brother was one of the abducted teens! He had no part in our operations but they took him anyway! So if swallowing my pride and working with an enemy is what it takes to get him back I'll do it." Talisha said defiantly.

"Yeah, I'm with her, let's hear 'em out." Steven agreed.

Cree sighed and shook her head. "Fine, have a seat Abby." She said in defeat.

Abby walked towards a seat, but turned to Talisha. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I just hope the information you have is worth this. I could get kicked out of the Teens." Talisha said.

Abby sat down as did Cree, Gavin, Talisha, and the other teen leaders, while Wally, Arthur, and Patton stood flanking Abby like bodyguards.

"Okay Abby, so we know the new leader of the Kids Next Door has gone evil and used a mind control machine to take control of the KND and we know that in retaliation for a few escapees recommissioning you and your buddies he has began a world wide campaign to capture every former KND operative like Maurice, even those among us teens. We also know that he's working with someone called Consortium who we think may be our old master Father. Also according to the news this morning a nuclear power plant in China was ransacked and several nuclear reactors were stolen and the leader of the operation was refereed to as Numbuh 9, Maurice's old number. So dear Abigail would you please tell me just what the fuck is going on?!" Cree demanded, Abby sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, first of all Consortium isn't Father, it's Grandfather." Abby said, this caused Cree's eyes to widen in horror and the other teens to cry out.

"Oh shit." "What?" "No way! No way he could come back!"

"Believe us, he's back." Wally said.

"How? How is that even possible?" asked Cree.

"That's something we don't know the answer to, but we know this; Grandfather has a new power he didn't before; the power to suck out and harvest souls, so if he and Numbuh 1 Billion are working together with an army of over thirty thousand KND operatives, both new and old, and a few nuclear devices all up there, it won't be pretty for us down here." Abby said.

"What do you think they want?" Cree asked.

"To take over the world, and with all the power they got now it looks like they may actually pull it off." Abby answered.

"So, you want to work together to stop 'em right?" Gavin asked.

"That's right." Abby said.

"Well no way! We can deal with this on our own." Gavin said.

"Shut up Gavin." Cree ordered. Cree looked at her younger sister. She looked more and more like some great leader every single time she saw her. And Cree knew she already was. "Okay Abby, your points are all valid, but tell me this; what guarantee do we have that you won't decommission us if we win?" Cree asked.

"Well for starters we don't have the decommissioning guns any more. After we won the battle I ordered them all destroyed. Speaking of which how did you regain your memories?" Abby asked.

"Simple, I recorded a video of my memories so I could recap all I needed to know and I had my most top agents do the same so we could begin again, albeit slowly." Cree said.

"Makes sense, and for reason number two the escapees of the current KND already decided on their own that the decommissioning process would be abandoned, with no one in command to stop them they'll make it so if we win." Abby said.

"Well at least these kids have some decency in them." Cree muttered.

Abby winced in annoyance. "Listen, I tried to get the decommissioning retired, but I got out ruled by Numbuh Infinity and his other high up buddies." Abby said, trying to reason with Cree.

"You were the supreme leader! You could have over rule them!" Cree barked.

"Well sometimes a leader can't do everything she wants to." Abby said, getting more and more angry.

"Well maybe you weren't good enough for leader." Cree hissed.

"Keep talking lady, all the more reason for us to do this on our own." Wally said.

"On your own? HA! You'll be slaughtered." Gavin said.

"Says you." Arthur said.

"Yeah, we've been through insane situations before and this is just one I'd be willing to tackle." Wally said to Gavin.

"Shut up, all of you." Abby ordered. She turned her attention back to Cree, "So will you help us or not? You got the manpower we don't and we got the tech you don't. Put us together and we can make one hell of a team." Abby said.

Cree sighed and internally deliberated. She had to get Maurice back, and working with Abby again after so long would be a plus, but at what cost? Could she really trust Abby not to wipe her memory again?

Cree looked to the other leaders. "What do you guys think? Should we work with them or not?" she asked.

"I'm for it." Talisha said.

"I want some payback, so what if I have to work with another enemy?" agreed Steven.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Weisheng agreed.

"I agree too." Yoshiro said.

"Me three." Said Armando.

"Anything to stop this." Said Demitri.

"I will sign a treaty if need be." Said Nirupa.

Cree knew that if the others disagreed they'd be out voted. "Okay then, you got an alliance Abby." She said. Gavin moaned, while Abby smiled.

"Cree, I know this wasn't easy for you, but if it makes you feel any better; I never really forgave myself for all those times we fought." Abby admitted.

'Me neither.' Cree thought.

"So what's your plan?" Hans asked.

"We don't have one yet, we'll contact y'all later tonight and fill you in and if you got any ideas or objections feel free to share." Abby said.

"Alright Abby." Cree said as she stood up and the others followed her example. "We'll work together, but if you turn on us as soon as it's over; consider yourself and all your friends dead." She threatened.

"We won't turn on you, you got my word." Abby said.

"And we all know how good that is don't we?" Cree snapped. Wally growled at the insult but Abby held up her hand for him to back down.

A voice came over the radio. "We're under attack! A big KND ship is coming our way and firing at us!" said a teen's voice.

"How did they find us?" cried Weisheng.

Cree looked at Abby, "They were looking for you and you led them right to us!" she hissed.

"No way! We had a cloaking device on our ship and we used it! There was no way the could've followed us here." Wally said.

"Obviously they noticed all the teen ships that just happened to be flying around New York, kinda hard to miss really." Said Arthur.

"Enough! Everyone downstairs double time!" Cree commanded and they all ran out of the room.

Downstairs in the prison room Jenna, Roland, Grey, Paddy, Eli, and the others all heard the explosions and gunfire.

"What now?!" cried Iris.

"We've been found out! You idiots led them right to us!" Fanny accused.

"Don't start that crap with us, they noticed your ships." Roland said.

Fanny opened the door and Jenna and Roland followed her out. Fanny shut the door in Paddy's face. "Fanny! You can't leave us in here!" he cried.

"Wanna bet? You'll be much safer in here Paddy, so for the love of god just stay here and don't be such a whiner about it! "she scolded.

Fanny ran with Jenna and Roland behind her and they met us with Cree, Abby, and the others.

"Are we under attack?" Fanny asked.

"Yes, we're already returning fire but they've got some strong shields, could take a while." Cree said as she led them outside.

Outside the building things were chaos; teen ships were being blown up and laser fire danced wildly in the sky.

The attacking ship was somewhat larger than the away ship, but nowhere near as huge as the elite ships. It was armed to the teeth with guns and turret ports, all firing down on the teen landing strips.

"I recognize that! It's a Y-class assault ship, only a few of them in the KND and one of them is owned by a New York sector!" Roland shouted over the pandemonium.

"Crud." Muttered Wally as he tried to blast the ship.

"Any weaknesses in the shields?" Abby asked.

"Barely! And the few spots that are weak are surrounded by guns, we're screwed." Roland said.

The ship turned to face them and it began moving towards them like a predatory bird.

Then, from seemingly out of nowhere a giant fireball slammed into the ships side. "What the?!" cried Abby in surprise. The ship spun up, and its underside was blasted again with the fire blast. The ship went crashing into the ground in a smoking husk.

"What just happened?" asked Fanny as she took out her weapon.

"I think I know." Cree said as she turned her head and smiled. Abby looked to where Cree was looking and saw a sight she thought she'd never see again.

There was Father, walking down the street, ignoring the teens that gaped in awe at him as he walked by them and made his way to Cree and Abby.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jenna asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's him. Father." Wally said, bringing up his gun a bit, just in case.

Father reached them and he seemed to smile, it was hard to tell. "Cree and Abigail Lincoln, it's been too long. My goodness Cree, you've become quite the beauty." He said.

"Father, you've come back." Cree said in amazement.

"I haven't come back; I just came to deliver a message to you both." He said.

"You're not staying? But we need you!" Cree protested.

"No you don't Cree; you'll do just fine without me." Father said.

"But you don't understand! Grandfather has returned!" Abby said.

"Oh I know, trust me, the damage he did to my home is proof enough. I defeated him and sent him packing. But I've come down here to tell you something Cree; I wanted to tell you that you need to find and work with your sister, but I can see you've already gotten that done." He said.

"How did you know they're working together?" Fanny asked.

"Because they're not at each other's throats." Father answered as he turned his attention to Abby. "And as for you Abigail, Grandfather told me how to release the souls he's harvested." He said.

"What?" Jenna said in excitement, she finally had a chance to free her friends.

"Harvested souls? You were telling the truth about that." Cree said in confusion.

"Told ya so." Wally said as he glared at his old enemy and spoke to him. "And how are supposed to trust you?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten all the things you've done to us over the years. You had your children of the damned destroy our tree house, you tried to turn us all into animals, you brought Grandfather back the first time, you tried to drown us all and bake us into a giant cake, and then some!" Abby said pointing her finger in Father's face

"Is she nuts?" a teen guard whispered to another. "She suicidal." His fellow guard whispered back.

"I guess I never found the limits of your courage dear Abigail. It's true that you have little to no reason to trust me but are you willing to let those poor children remain trapped inside of dad's head forever?" he asked.

"Please Numbuh 5! We have to try something to free Travis and the rest of our friends." Jenna pleaded.

Abby backed down. It was risky trusting anything he said, but she could at least hear him out. "Okay Father, go ahead. How do we free their souls?" she asked.

"You have to destroy that suit and weaken him, hurt him and hurt him badly. Once he's weakened enough the souls will burst out and free themselves and you can finish him off for good." Father said.

"But what if we destroy him and it kills the souls too?" Abby asked.

"Then you'll just have to risk it." Father said as he walked away.

"Why won't you help us?!" Cree demanded.

"I have no desire to fight alongside any of you, besides dad already said he'll come for me. So if you fail, I'll just have to fix up your mistake, as usual for you rotten kids and teenagers." Father said as he began to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Unless you happen to know where my Delightful Children are as well as the pipe Numbuh 1 stole from me?" he asked.

"Don't know nothing about either." Abby lied.

Father shrugged, "Suit yourself." he said as he walked down the street.

Cree stood still and silent, shocked at how carelessly and nonchalantly Father just left them, after coming back from a six year absence.

As the silhouetted man vanished in the distance Abby asked her one question. "So we do this or what?"

Cree looked at her younger sister; they were so alike in so many ways. Same fighting style, same parents, same home, same determination. Different dreams.

"Yes." She answered.

"Nice to hear it sis." Abby said as she offered her hand for a shake and Cree accepted it.

"Don't make me regret this." She whispered. She pulled back and looked at Gavin. "Go arrest the attackers and put them in the solitary cells." She commanded and Gavin signaled for some teen troops to follow him to the crash sight.

"So, can we take Paddy and his brother back with us?" Jenna asked.

"No way." Fanny said.

"Fanny, we'll at least let them have a few of the teens in the prison room." Cree said.

Fanny considered it; she remembered seeing Jenna and Grey talking rather friendly to each other. "Okay then, there are a few individuals you can take with you." Fanny said.

12345

In the Nevada desert there was a large bowl shaped structure that was carved into the ground like an underground bunker. Inside were twenty five KND operatives that had escaped from Ryan's hostile takeover, two of the ships that had escaped from Elite 1 had banded together and landed on earth, rescuing some strays in the process.

A few miles away Rachel and her away team sat in the D.U.G.S.A.T. as it drilled through the earth.

"Daddy, daddy get me outta here! I'm, I'm underground." Sang Tony as Sanjay controlled the vehicle through the dirt.

"Tony, I swear that if you don't stop singing I'll throw you out into the tunnels we just dug!" Rachel said, gripping her seat in annoyance.

"Okay, shutting up Numbuh 362." Tony said, deciding to keep it quiet.

"He always like this?" Rachel asked Sanjay.

"Oh yeah. He likes to use songs that fit whatever situation our unit ends up in. Once we got shot out of a cannon by a butterfly themed villain and he sang the Reading Rainbow theme song." He said.

"Hey, I'm witty! So sue me." Tony said smugly.

"I'll do more than that." Hailey muttered as she shook her head, she looked at Silas who was thinking hard about something.

"You okay Silas?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, fine. Just thinking about my teammate that got captured the night we met you." He said.

"I know you blame Roland for it." She said.

"Yeah, and I was thinking about what Jenna said, that Violet wanted me to get over it because me loosing her wasn't the end. I've been thinking maybe I was too quick to blame Roland again, that I just blamed him because he was there." Silas said sadly.

"Heads up folks, we're almost there!" Sanjay said.

Above them, but still underground, Numbuh Infinity X3 approached the last remaining medic, Numbuh 76392, who stood in the door frame, wiping the sweat off her brown.

"How are they?" he asked.

"I gave 'em the pain killers we stole but they're pretty weak. No infections yet, but I can only do so much and what we got isn't enough to help our wounded." She said.

Several of them had been injured in the process of escaping and they had found other escapees injured throughout their journey to F-16, ten injured in all leaving only fifteen operative, and even some of them were hurt.

"Should I go steal from a hospital?" asked Numbuh 76135, Infinity X3's guard who had escaped with him.

"No, we can't risk being seen." Infinity X3 said.

"So we just stand around and do nothing?" Numbuh 76135 asked.

"If that's what it takes." Infinity X3 said. Numbuh 76135 glared at the kid he was supposed to protect and sighed.

"Screw you man, okay doc do you got any specific medical supplies ya need?" he asked. "Well I do need some..." she began before Infinity X3 grabbed Numbuh 76135's shoulder.

"Arnold I order you to stay here." He said. Numbuh 76135 aka Arnold shoved Infinity X3 to the wall.

"Shove it, these guys needs help and you're not going to stop me." He said. Suddenly there was a large breaking sound, like a wall being broken through.

"What was that?!" cried Infinity X3.

One of the other escapees ran into the room. "We got company!" he said.

"Numbuh 1 Billion?" they all asked nervously.

"No, it's from the underground! I think that secret base Numbuh Infinity X3 sent a message to just sent us an answer!" the kid said.

"Help?" Numbuh 76392 asked hopefully.

"Yes, and a way out of here." The boy said, grinning a wide grin.

The followed him to the courtyard of the underground base and saw a large drilling vehicle sticking out of the wall.

The door was opened and Hailey, Tony, Sanjay, Ally, Joey, and Silas stood speaking to a few of the kids already there.

"Who are you?" Infinity X3 demanded.

"I'm Numbuh 173512, leader of Sector X-1. I was one of the pilots of the other escape ships from the moon base. I met up with a few other survivors and we saw you needed help." She said.

"We have some new first aid supplies; you got any hurt kids here?" Ally asked.

"Come with me." Numbuh 76392 said. She led Ally into the hallway that led to the infirmary.

"Are you from the fortress?" Infinity X3 asked.

"We came from there, yes." Hailey said.

"How did you know about that? I know you weren't one of the kids with clearance for it." Infinity X3 said suspiciously.

"She got there because of me." Said a voice. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Rachel, standing proud and strong with her double ended melee weapon held like a wizard's staff.

"It's her!" said Arnold in awe. "She's come back." Said a girl in hushed bewilderment.

"Yes, I have returned and others from my time have also been brought back to help you." Rachel said as she stepped down from the vehicle.

"I won't allow this! She can't be one of us! She's older than a teenager now! Shoot her or something." Infinity X3 said angrily.

"No way, we got a real leader now." Arnold said.

"Thank you, what is your number?" Rachel asked him.

"Numbuh 76135 sir!" he said.

"At ease, I am not the only one who has been recommissioned. Numbuhs 2 to 5, 60, 10, 83, 84, 65.3, 35, 23, and a few others have also been recommissioned, a group of current surviving KND operatives broke into the museum and stole the recommissioning module and brought us back." She said.

"Who are they?!" Infinity X3 demanded.

"Shut up buddy boy, you ain't got no power any more." Tony said snickering at him.

Rachel looked at the fourteen unfamiliar young faces in front of her and spoke once again. "I won't lie, at first I was hesitant to take part in this, but now I have no choice, Numbuh 1 Billion is a threat to everything, not just the Kids Next Door, but to the entire world, so I know you may have hesitations due to our age, but I ask you to fight. Not for us, but for the Kids Next Door, for your friends, for your loved ones, for your families, for the world, for your lives. Will you fight?" Rachel asked.

"YEAH!" Thirteen of them shouted as they cheered and clapped for the return of Numbuh 362. Rachel smiled and wiped away of tear of joy.

"It's good to be back." She whispered to herself. True, leadership could be overbearing at times, most of the time really, but Rachel always loved the respect and devotion she got, and she always tried to repay those who followed her for their loyalty. She remembered what Nigel told her when she tried to quit; that very few kids could really do the job of leading and he hated to see her give it up and she was one of the few who could handle the pressure and the stress of leading eleventy thousand crazy kids

She hoped Nigel's words still rang true.

"How many of you can fight?" Silas asked.

"Not many of us, a good ten of us can barely stand and us right here won't be much help in a fight either." Said Arnold.

"Then we'll just have to make due." Said Rachel. Ally came out of the building and ran to Rachel.

"Those ten kids in there are hurt pretty bad. I can't do much of anything for them, but adult doctors and nurses can." She said.

Rachel nodded. "We'll drop them off and then make our way to the Fortress." She said, she then turned to the others.

"Load up the wounded! If you don't feel like fighting or have injuries speak up, we have a medic with us. If you do not wish to fight we will leave you at a hospital, those of you that can fight may come with us." She said.

Numbuh Infinity X3 was about to say something, going to point out that they do not work with teens, but he knew he had to accept the fact that his time was ending and Numbuh 362's was beginning again. He might as well make it easier for her and himself.

He sighed and walked up to Rachel. "Very well Numbuh 362, you win. I can't oppose you right now, but we will talk about what happens to you and the others after we win." He said.

Joey smirked. "Sure we will." He said in a smart-alecky tone.

"Okay, I want anyone who's able to start moving the wounded into the D.U.G.S.A.T." Rachel instructed as Silas and Arnold followed Ally back into the corridor.

Rachel smiled, if she could get these hurt kids into a hospital and out of harms way, it was all the better for them and her own conscious.

12345

"So even after your friends have tried convincing you otherwise you still believe it's your fault?" Kuki asked David.

"You know I do! Had I not guilt tripped them, none of this would've happened! We would have normal lives, we'd be with our families, and we wouldn't be freaks!" he yelled.

"David, calm down." Ashley said sternly.

"You didn't make us do it David, we all made the decision. Heck if it's anyone's fault it's mine for not reporting Father and his offer in the first place." Bruce said.

"Blame, blame, blame!" Lenny cried. "We aren't gonna get anywhere like this guys! We're all blaming ourselves, but truth is we really don't have anyone else to blame." he said.

"Lenny's right, as much as I hate to say it it's not any one's fault, but the fault does lie with all of you." Kuki said, knowing that that was something horribly insensitive to say to people in their condition.

"Why you..." Ogie said angrily, but Lenny put an arm on her shoulder.

"She's right. We made the choice and we paid for it." He said to her.

"I know but... still don't like it." She muttered.

Lenny chuckled a bit. "I know you don't and I don't either." He said.

Kuki smiled at the two, when she heard Bruce speak to her.

"Hey, Kuki. I've been meaning to ask; where's Numbuh 1? I want to thank him for making this possible. I know he'd be decommissioned by now, but if they brought you and Hoagie and the others back, why didn't they bring back Nigel? Or did this Ryan punk get to him first?" Bruce asked.

"Nigel's not here anymore, he..." she knew she wasn't supposed to tell them about the GKND, and even if she did they wouldn't believe her, "he went somewhere far, far away. I don't really know where he went or if he'll ever come back, but I know he's out there." She said.

"Too bad, I was really hoping to see him again." Bruce said.

"Maybe we will." Kuki said. She didn't understand anything about the GKND, so for all she knew Nigel was on the moon base right now saving them all the trouble of fighting Ryan and Grandfather, but she doubted it.

The door to the room opened and Tara stuck her head in.

"Kuki, Tommy and his team just got back, Lee was hurt and needs some first aid." She said.

Kuki nodded, "Excuse me." She said to Sector Z as she got up and left the room.

In the watchtower Angeline was directing Pete and Peter's ship as it landed on the deck. "Okay, you're good to go, get out of there." She said.

Ray was at the controls of the spy bot, trying to get it to Numbuh 1 Billion's throne room. Bartie sat a radio terminal, speaking to Roland over the frequency. "Numbuh 5's team is a few miles away so get ready to open the doors again." He said.

Moosk opened the cockpit and gazed around in amazement. "Moly Holy! What a place! You children did all this?" he asked the twins.

"Sure did." Pete said proudly as he dropped down from the ship.

Isaac and Ted were nearby, installing remote control patches onto the ships so they could be controlled from inside the Fortress with no one inside of them. "That's the guy Numbuh 5 sent you to get?" Isaac asked doubtfully.

"Hey, I know he doesn't look like much, but the guy is a total badass." Peter assured him.

"Yeah! We were nearly killed by this giant tie monster, but Moosk here saved us." Pete said excitedly.

"Yes, Moosk is up and up. Moosk help childrens save world from evildoers." Moosk announced proudly.

Kuki walked past the scene, not paying attention to it, as she walked to the infirmary.

Inside Tommy was perched on a bed like a vigil gargoyle and Sonya sat next to the injured Lee. "He got hit in the back a few times, bad too." She said.

"It's not that bad, few bandages and medicine and I'll be fine." Lee said in his calm and collected voice.

"Lee." Sonya said.

"Okay, I need to be looked after, yes dear." He said sarcastically. Kuki giggled at the two young ones, she always knew they'd end up being lovebirds.

Up in the watchtower Ray carefully operated the spy bot up a small escape tunnel that apparently led to the throne room. "Almost there." He muttered to himself. He saw a door coming up so he made the robot go as fast as it could and it slid under the door and into the throne room.

Unnoticed, he made the spy bot scuttle about the floor and he saw Ryan and Grandfather in the suit. "Hey guys come look at this! I found Ryan's throne room." He said, causing Bartie and Angeline to dash over to the console to watch with him.

"You recording this?" Bartie asked.

"Should I be?" Ray asked.

"Yes!" both Angeline and Bartie snapped.

12345

Maurice walked into his master's throne room. He did not know why Ryan had summoned him here, but he knew it wasn't good. Despite how hard he tried he couldn't fight the control Ryan had over him.

He saw Ryan sitting on the throne with Grandfather, stalking around like a predator ready to pounce. Violet and another guard stood nearby.

"What do you wish of me?" Maurice asked as he bowed down.

"Only that you remain in that position." Ryan said, confusing Maurice. Ryan got off his throne and began to walk around like Grandfather. "You see Numbuh 9; we are progressing much faster than anticipated. The nuclear devices will be wired up in two days time and we have the entire world running scared." Ryan said.

On the news there had been footage, eyewitness interviews, and recounts of what had happened. The kidnapping of ten thousand people from around the world did not go unnoticed. "First they're stumped by the condition the harvested operatives are in and now with China being robbed and then thousands of people being captured and stolen from the face of the earth the entire planet is terrified, just waiting for whatever will happen next." He said.

"And, if I may be so bold, what will happen next?" asked Maurice.

Grandfather laughed. " **World domination my boy, total domination.** " He said.

"Yes, that's what the nuclear devices are for. You see we're having all those science nerds rewire them into nuclear bombs, far more powerful than those used to end World War Two. The people of earth cannot fight us if a significant portion of the population is gone. And do you know what the most populated city on earth is?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, it's Shanghai, China, over twenty four million people live there." Maurice said.

"Quite right, and what would happen if someone, like me for instance, were to drop a nuclear bomb on it?" Ryan asked sinisterly.

Maurice's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't." he said.

"I would." Ryan said as he grinned evilly.

Maurice pulled out his gun. "I won't let you!" he screamed as he fired. Ryan easily ducked away and jumped onto his flying throne and he flew it forward and rammed it into Maurice. Maurice howled in pain as it landed on him, pinning him down.

"You see Maurice, I put a spy among that team you took to China, well spies I should say, The Mysterious Twins From Beneath The Mountain, and they informed me of your hesitation to kill the witnesses." Ryan said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'll never kill anyone, but for you I'll make an exception!" Maurice yelled as he fought what little control Ryan had over him.

" **My, my, isn't he a strong one? You picked a good test subject.** " Grandfather said.

"Test for what?" Maurice asked.

"Maurice, I was going to use you as a Guinea pig for my mind control device's new addition. A microchip that gives the device a weapons, a pulse wave to be exact, and I the microchip's main feature is that it gives all that were already under my control who are hit by it one thing; a new mind. Mine!" Ryan said.

Maurice struggled harder. "You won't win!" he yelled.

"I've considered that possibility. You see, that's a villain's downfall; doubting his flaws that lead to an untimely demise." Ryan said.

" **So you're not going to use it?** " Grandfather asked.

"Not yet, you see if I shared my conscious with my entire army, I'd be overwhelmed and unable to fight in the inevitable battle that is coming." Ryan explained.

" **Well learned my student. The puppet master can only control so many of his puppets at once.** " Grandfather said, impressed.

"Exactly, so I won't use the chip until I have wiped out all my enemies on earth and I can assure my victory. Then I can use the chip on everyone and we will share minds, making everyone submissive and obedient, and most importantly; they'll be like me." He said.

He walked up to the mind control device and began operating and signaled for the hypnotized Violet to go over to Maurice and hold his face towards the dish. "I'm going to use it on you again Maurice, and this time I'm using it on its highest setting!" Ryan announced.

"Hold him steady now, I want to get both of you." Ryan said as he operated the device and aimed it over at them.

Maurice glanced at Violet, noticing that she was shaking, trying to break free of the control.

Ryan got the dish lined up. "Look up!" he said. Maurice tried not to, but Violet forced him to look directly into the dish and a flash engulfed him.

Ryan began laughing madly, not noticing the little robot observing him.

12345

"Holy crap." Bartie said.

"That's it! Those assholes are going down." Angeline swore angrily.

"Yeah they are but shouldn't you open the door for Numbuh 5?" Ray asked.

"Oh yeah." Angeline said. She rushed over to the console and opened up the hatch so C-5's away ship could enter.

In said ship the team were relieved to return to the base, Fanny wouldn't allow Paddy and Shaunie to go with them, but she would allow the teens they had rescued from San Francisco to leave and go with them; Grey, Eli, Lance, and Iris. The four teens wanted to work with Jenna, as a way to repay Ian for his sacrifice.

"So a buncha kids made all this with no adults noticing? Frank Lloyd Wright's got nothing on this." Said Grey, amazed at the complex she saw as they exited the tunnels.

"Oh my god." Iris said as she stood in awe of the gargantuan room that served as a main hangar.

"It's like something outta Star Wars." Eli said, very impressed.

"How could anyone forget this?" asked Lance to no one in particular.

"You'll find out, you were in charge of memory wiping for a while." Patton said to him.

"I was?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, you were Numbuh 86's replacement and let's just say she didn't take too kindly to that." Patton said, remembering the injured body of Lance on the day of Fanny's betrayal.

"86 is that Fanny girl right?" Lance asked. Patton nodded.

"Well that explains why she got so mad when she saw me." He said, remembering the dirty looks Fanny shot him.

The ship landed and they all got out. "Welcome back to the Fortress boss." Virginia said from nearby, she was loading up guns with ammo and making sure they were still operational.

"Nice to be back, has everyone else returned?" Abby asked.

"All but Numbuh 362 and her team; Pete and Peter got the Moosk guy and 'The Tommy' and his team got the schematics for ya, but Lee got a little banged up but Kuki's taking care of him. Sector Z got woken up and their happy to help us, but their feeling all emo over the whole mind rape thing Father did to 'em. Hey, isn't that Numbuh 3429?" she asked, recognizing the reluctant decommissioning officer.

"I guess so." Lance said, shrugging.

"You'll find out soon enough kid." Patton assured.

"Okay Arthur, I want you to take our new arrivals and recommission them." Abby said to the fellow sector leader.

"No prob, okay boys and girls follow me to get a flashback." He said.

The four teens followed the dreadlocked boy into the fortress as Patton went up to Virginia, "What you guys doing?" he asked.

"Prepping weapons for the battle." She said.

"Guess I'll help." He said as he took a box filled with guns and ammo and began to check them. Anything to get his mind off of Fanny.

Wally went to go check and Kuki and Lee while Roland decided to wait for Silas, so he could tell him what he had learned from Gavin.

Jenna limped to catch up with Abby, who was on her way to the watchtower. "Numbuh 5 wait up." She said, "I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Abby said.

"Back when you were an agent with Numbuh 1 you saved a little girl from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb while they were smashing up a playground and told her about the Kids Next Door." Jenna said.

Abby smiled, "I thought there was something familiar about you girl!" she said.

"It was thanks to you that I joined the Kids Next Door and met Ian, so I just wanted to thank you for that." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Abby asked.

"I was afraid you didn't have time for something like this or that you wouldn't remember, after all you probably saved lots of little girls." Jenna said.

"More than I could ever count, you should've told me earlier, I didn't realize I had inspired the newest savior of the KND." Abby said.

"Me a savior? Oh no, I just brought you guys back, before we got to you we were being slaughtered." Jenna said.

"If it wasn't for you we'd've been taken by surprise, you did right by getting us and saving us." Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"If you hadn't come for us, Ryan would've sent Grandfather or some assassin after us and we'd be dead, but you got us out, you brought us back, you made them who they are again. And for that I am eternally grateful." Abby said to the younger woman.

Jenna blushed, this was like a dream come true, a childhood hero like Numbuh 5 praising her like this? If she was like Ian she'd faint.

She stepped into the elevator with Abby and they went up. "Sector Z are gonna want to track down Father, so just let me tell them about it, okay?" Abby said. Jenna nodded.

They reached the top floor and saw Ray standing in front of the elevator doors. "You're back, good, see this now!" he said as he led the two girls to the computer console.

"It's bad Numbuh 5, real bad." Bartie said from his terminal.

"What is?" Jenna asked.

"Just watch the footage." Bartie said to them.

Ray showed them what he had recorded; Maurice breaking the mind control, Ryan's speech, Maurice being brainwashed again.

Jenna backed down and put her hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp. Abby looked upward and let out a sigh.

"Oooh boy, they gonna pay for this. First me, then you Jenna, then we let Cree kick their asses, and then everyone can have a turn from there." Abby said, planning her revenge.

She would save Maurice, she would stop Ryan and Grandfather, she would save the world.

She had to.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends act two. What will happen next? Only time will tell. I sincerely hope that everyone who reads this story is enjoying it so far, because it's a both a joy and a pain to write, but I do it all for you.
> 
> Also I really need to stop making these chapters so long.
> 
> Please read and review, let me know what you like and if I can improve. Please, I worked so hard on this chapter I think it deserves at least one or two reviews.
> 
> Trivia: Originally Wally and Jenna's visions was going to have a visit form Ian's real spirit, but I decided to keep Ian dead and just have it be a dream they were having. Also I very briefly considered the vision to be Morpheus, King of Dreams from Neil Gaiman's excellent Sandman comic book saga (They're both owned by WB after all...) but I instantly shot it down since it would be a random and pointless crossover. And it would raise way too many questions like where's Death or other Neil Gaiman created characters? Also you should read the Sandman, comic book fan or not.
> 
> Wally's dream is going to be important to his overall character arc, so don't forget it!
> 
> The reason Moosk was written into the story was because I need more Jim Cummings in my life, we all do. Even if you can't really hear his voice with your ears, you hear it in your head.
> 
> Now I am going to go lie down, because I am very tired.


	15. Stand Together

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 15**

**Stand Together**

"So what do we do? Even with the teens working with us it won't be enough." Bartie said.

"Good point, I'll come up with something, we just gotta wait for Rachel and the others to get back and then we'll come up with a plan. Where's Hoagie?" Abby asked.

"Working on the Safety-Bot, they decided to turn it into a big battle robot, and it's allowing it I guess." Ray told her.

"So it'll help us?" Abby asked.

"It sees Ryan as a threat to kids' safety so yeah it'll help." Ray said.

"Then I'm going to have a chat with it." Abby said. She walked into the elevator and beckoned Jenna to follow her.

As they went down Jenna asked Abby some questions. "So are you going to tell Cree what just happened to Maurice?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, if that don't get her on our side nothing will." Abby said.

"And what about that bomb? If it does its mission it'll kill millions of people and we can't let that happen." Jenna said.

"I know, I need Hoagie and the others, they'll come up with a plan on how to get rid of it." Abby said.

"Should we tell the others?" Jenna asked again.

"Of course, why hide it?" Abby said.

"Good, and I have to admit; Bartie has a point. We can't take them down with just us, the teens, Sector Z, and a Safety-Bot. We're going to need way more back up." Jenna said.

"You're right on girl, and I'll get it tomorrow." Abby said.

"Who?" Jenna asked.

"Sticky-Beard, old friendly enemy of mine." Abby said, smiling nostalgically as she remembered her old foe.

They reached the bottom and they got out of the elevator, only to be greeted by Bruce.

"Abby, long time no see." He said.

"Bruce, you feeling okay?" Abby asked.

"Same as I always do when I wake up, but with what's going on now I'm feeling a little unsure. Kuki said you were going to try and get the teens to work with us, did it work?" he asked as he followed them into the hallways of the Fortress

"It worked all right because they're with us." She said.

"They'll help?"

"Yeah, making sure of it too. My sister's boyfriend got kidnapped and mind raped by Ryan so she wants payback." Abby said.

"That's what I'd do." Bruce said.

Jenna leaned in and whispered to Abby "Should we tell him about Father?"

"Good question." Abby admitted.

Abby turned to face Bruce and confessed "Father was there."

"What?" he gasped out.

"Yes, don't worry he's not with the teens and he's not working with us but he ain't working against us. From what he said he's not getting involved in this." Abby said.

"Coward." Bruce said furiously.

"Do you want to tell the rest of your team?" Jenna asked him.

"I will, what's the point in hiding it?" he asked.

"Well, they'll want Father's blood for one thing. We already got a few big problems to take care of so I don't want you and your team adding another one on our list."

"Alright, I'll tell them, but I'll make it clear that we aren't going after Father." Bruce said.

"Why tell them at all?" asked Jenna.

"Because after sharing my mind with them for over ten years, it becomes really hard to hide anything from them." Bruce said.

Jenna nodded, it would be hard on you to hide something from someone you shared minds with.

"Bruce, once everybody's back we're gonna hold a meeting. Some new info came to light and we need to share it with everybody." Abby told him.

Bruce nodded and left to tell his team what Abby had told him.

Abby and Jenna arrived to a room made out of an old barn silo where Hoagie and Bianca were working on the Safety-Bot's inner workings, making it so three people would be able to operate it. One person would do the head, the second would control the arms, and the third would operate the legs.

"You are doing it incorrectly." The robot said.

"Don't tell me what to do ya bucket of bolts! You've been gathering dust in here for seven years so I think I know a bit more about the up to date technology than you." Hoagie said to it, annoyed.

"Do not blame me. Had you just let me do my appointed task, none of this would've happened." It said.

"Oh yeah, like crazy robot overlords destroying the entire galaxy with bubble wrap is a good alternative to evil kid taking over one planet." Bianca said sarcastically.

"Our way would have been relatively painless." It defended.

"Yeah right." Hoagie said, shaking his head.

"This scrap heap givin' you trouble Numbuh 2?" Abby asked. Hoagie turned to her and greeted her with a smile.

"As much as it can since it's still immobilized. Nice to see you back Abby." He said.

"What did the teens say?" Bianca asked as she unscrewed a panel.

"They've agreed to help us, but I don't know what will happen if we do win." Jenna said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Abby said.

"So did Cree go easily or did you have to bargain with her?" Hoagie asked.

"Had to talk her into it. Bring up Maurice and get some of the other teen leaders to agree before she relented, but I think Father showing up." Abby said.

"Father's back?" Hoagie asked.

"No, just told us some info, told Cree to work with me, than just ran off." Abby said.

"Doesn't sound like the Father we've come to know and hate, he's not one to just sit something like this out." Hoagie pointed out.

"True, but right now we can't waste time with him. As soon as Rachel and her group get back we talk out our plans. So how you coming along with robo here?" Abby asked.

"Slowly but surely, if I get some help on it I can have it done by tomorrow night." Hoagie said.

"Perfect timing, I'll send over Numbuh 74.239 and Ray to help ya." Abby said as she looked at the tall robot. "Numbuh 2, you sure this thing will come in handy and not bite us in the butt?"

"As much as I can be, I'll try and make our control of it last so it won't turn on us." He said.

"My audio receptors are still functioning." The robot said.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Wally watched as Kuki finished bandaging up Lee's back. "Still hurt?" she asked.

"Only when something touches it." Lee said.

"Then stay off your back and lay on your front when you sleep, okay?" Kuki said. Lee nodded as he hopped off the bed.

"Thanks Numbuh 3." He said.

"So Wally, how did things go with the teens?" Kuki asked.

"We'll find out when the time comes to fight. They're with us, but I don't trust Cree for a second, and then there's this Gavin prick that we found out is responsible for some nasty things that happened to Roland." Wally told her.

"Is Roland taking it alright?" she asked.

"He's taking it really good, apparently he's happy because he found out that some ambush or something wasn't his fault." Wally said.

"Well good for him. Did you talk with Jenna?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, we traded some crazy stories, like that time you and Fanny got Nigel turned into a monkey man over a cruddy key chain." Wally said.

"Hey that key chain was a collector's item." Kuki defended, trying not to laugh as she remembered that crazy day.

"So how's Sector Z holding up?" Wally asked.

"Fine, they're still very angry and bitter about what Father did to them." Kuki said.

"Can ya blame 'em? Speaking of which we actually saw Father with the teens." Wally said.

"I thought he went into hiding. Is he with them?"

"No, in fact he told Cree she should work with Abby! Can you imagine that?" Wally said.

"No, not really. Why would Father want an alliance between kids and teens?" she asked.

"He said that Grandfather attacked him too, but we'll talk about it later." Wally said as he kissed her on the nose.

"I think Abby will want everyone to listen to each other's reports when everybody gets back. Lee gonna be oaky?" he asked.

"Fine, his injuries were only minor, but they managed to get the schematics of the new moon base so we'll know our way around." She said.

"Good, so when we get up there and do some damage we'll know where to hit 'em." Wally said, smirking as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Did you manage to see Paddy?" asked Sonya.

"Yeah, Fanny wouldn't let him go, but she did give us four of the blokes Ian got out though. She says she wants to keep her little brothers safe, and while I normally can't stand the harpy, I can't help but agree with her." Wally said.

Kuki smiled, she knew deep down he'd always be that tough boy that pretended to be stone cold, but he really did care about those close to him. She had always knew, even when they were kids, that he was much softer than he let on. She only hoped he would stay that way.

54321

"We'll be back at the Fortress in a few minutes Numbuh 362." Tony reported from his station.

"Very good Numbuh 2178. Keep up the pace Numbuh 2279." Rachel said to Sanjay as he operated the large drilling vehicle.

Only twelve of the twenty five operatives at Sector F-16 came with them. The ten injured ones stayed behind at the hospital and three others decided to stay with them as guards in case any KND operatives would show up and try to take them. They had told them as much as they could; Grandfather returning, Karl's fugitive days, Jenna's losses, the museum raid, and the Consortium Hunters.

She took a liking to Arnold and Numbuh 76392, whose name was Teresa, almost instantly, because Arnold was clearly a soldier in a hopeless situation who was happy to have a take charge leader like her aboard and she liked Teresa because she was a medic overwhelmed by the insanity around her so Rachel couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

She already knew she didn't trust Numbuh Infinity X3, he most likely knew about the Galactic Kids Next Door and had probably had several operatives decommissioned prematurely simply because they accidently found out about it. She suspected the real reason he had managed to escape the mind control was because he left early, fearing that Ryan would discover the GKND with the 'mind reading device'. She didn't want to confront him in front of everyone else so she decided to keep it quiet until they reached the Fortress and then she'd talk to him about it in private.

The other nine operatives she hadn't learned the names of. They were just operatives who had been lucky enough to get away. More the merrier and the bigger their numbers would be, and that meant more of a fighting chance. She felt sorry for them; she had learned they had barely slept since the takeover happened and were all exhausted from being on edge, waiting for something to happen at anytime.

Hailey took up the radio and spoke into it. "This is Numbuh 362's team, we are a few miles away so get ready to bring out the welcome wagon." She said.

"Roger that Numbuh 137512, welcome back." Said Bartie over the radio.

They exited the tunnel they had dug and finally reentered the Fortress. "So, we've finally reached a safe place." Muttered Teresa as she admired what she saw through the windows.

"Nice hideout." Said one of the kids from the back, whose name was Troy.

Once they were in far enough a large slab of metal closed behind them, sealing the Fortress off again.

Silas opened the door and stepped outside, "Welcome to your new headquarters for the time being." He said as he got out of the way for the newcomers who looked around in awe. Nearby Patton, Virginia, Peter, and Pete worked on the weapons, loading them up and checking ammo.

"I want to welcome all of you to the Fortress, Hailey take your new team and escort our new arrivals to some room so they can get some rest. They'll need it." Rachel commanded.

"You got it Numbuh 362. Come on." She beckoned to the newcomers who all followed her as they tried to take the complex in, Joey, and Silas into the hallways of the base. Numbuh Infinity X3 stayed behind however as he needed to talk to someone. Ally, Tony, and Sanjay just walked out of the ship and sat down, happy to be out of the claustrophobic vehicle.

"Hey Silas, Roland wants to talk to you!" Patton called.

"What? Why?" Silas asked.

"He found some info on the day you two and your team got ambushed by the teens. Made him real happy and he want to talk to you." Patton said.

Silas looked to Hailey and she nodded. "Go, you two need to talk it out. We can handle these guys on our own." She said. Silas nodded and walked away to find Roland.

"Many childrens here now." A voice said from above Rachel, causing her to look up. She saw a large, muscle bound middle aged man hanging on the rafters above her.

"Who is that and how'd he get in here?!" Rachel cried.

"Cool it Numbuh 362, that's Moosk, a buddy of Numbuh 1's apparently." Peter explained to her.

Moosk jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of Rachel. "Yes! Is true, Comrade Uno big help! Helped Moosk destroy queen tie and then freed Moosk from slavery of big business! So here Moosk is to help childrens save world." He said proudly.

"Where'd you dig this guy up?" Rachel asked the twins.

"A place called Tieland. Literally Tie Land, as in land of neck ties." Pete said.

"Yes, yes, yes! Moosk lives there now to weaken the supply of ties and stop them from reaching shores so kids may not be forced to wear them, but Moosk is sadly not always victorious." He said soberly.

"Sorry to hear about that." Rachel said, unsure. She didn't know what to make of this guy, he seemed crazy. But if Nigel trusted him enough for Abby to want him here, then he must be worth something.

"Nice to meet you...Moosk, I'm Rachel, I was a good friend of Numbuh 1." She said. Moosk grabbed her hand and shook it powerfully.

"Any friend of Uno's is friend of Moosk!" he said.

"Good to know." Rachel said as Moosk let her hand go.

"Yes it is, well I shall go construct temporary home in rafter place." Moosk said as he jumped onto a support beam and proceeded to climb up.

"Wouldn't you prefer a room? We have plenty to spare." Rachel offered.

"No no, Moosk feels better sleeping in place where he can keep an eye out for enemy, force of habit. Living in a hostile jungle will do that to you." He said, shrugging as he continued to shimmy up the beam.

Rachel turned to see Abby and Jenna approaching her. "Nice to see you got back alright." Abby said.

"We made it back just fine, no interference from hostiles." Rachel said.

"Same can't be said for us." Abby said, she leaned in and whispered to Rachel, "We got the teens on our side and we saw Father."

"What?" Rachel whispered back.

"Tell you later, call a meeting and I'll explain everything to everyone." Abby told her.

Rachel nodded, "I'll call back the newcomers." She said.

Grey walked into the main hangar room, rubbing her head as she regained her focus and shook her head. She and the other three had just been recommissioned and she was very, very angry.

She saw Infinity X3 and snarled out "You!" and she ran at him, slamming him against the bulkhead of the nearest ship. "Numbuh 82473! How are you..."

"Back? Doing? I got rescued by the teens! That's pretty damn depressing when I can trust our sworn enemies more that I can trust you!" she said as she drew back her fist, ready to punch when Abby stopped her.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"This asshole had me decommissioned prematurely because I dug a little too deep." Grey said furiously.

"Had a feeling that's what this was about, well calm down and control yourself. We might need this guy." Abby said, trying to reason with the furious girl.

"What could we possibly need him for?" Grey asked.

"Well, I do know the location of every single KND base and most of the codewords for them." Infinity X3 said.

"A lot of good that'll do us! They've probably changed all of them by now." Jenna said.

"True, but I have a special override command that only I can use, Numbuh 1 Billion didn't know about it so he won't suspect me." He said.

"Then why didn't you use it when you were up on the moon base?" asked Sanjay, who stood nearby with Tony and Ally as they watched the scene.

"It was a little hard to concentrate when hundreds of brainwashed kids are trying to grab you." Infinity X3 said.

"Fair point." Tony admitted.

"Is this thing like the bypass code for the lockdown?" asked Abby.

"Yes, only I can do it. I can use a computer to hack in the moon base's computers and shut it down." He said.

"Well you're not doing it here. If it doesn't work it'll give away our position." Abby said.

"I must admit that's smart thinking Numbuh 5, but if we don't use it here, then where will we use it?" Infinity X3 asked.

"I'll tell you once everybody's ready to hear it." Abby said, smirking.

Inside her head Abby was coming up with an attack plan of her own. She saw that Grey was still holding up Infinity X3 by his collar. "Let him go. He'll answer for what he did to you eventually, but for now we need him unharmed." She said.

Grey huffed and dropped Infinity X3. "I've got my eye on you." She warned him as she walked away.

Abby looked to Ally. "Ally, you still got that Portal gun?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room. Why?" she asked.

"Go and get it, I think there's a way we can put it to really good use." Abby said.

54321

Silas walked deeper into the Fortress and soon enough he saw Roland, who was helping Tara install a remote control device on an attack ship from the inside. "Alright, that's good, put it down." Tara instructed

Roland gently put the remote console on the ship's terminal and Tara began to drill it on.

"Thanks, I can handle it from here." She said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, back when I was a sector leader I learned enough of the 2x4 tech to get me by the basics." She said. Roland looked up and saw Silas standing before the ship outside.

Roland quickly exited the ship and ran down to greet his old second in command. "Silas, I found something out while we were gone." He said.

"Yeah, Numbuh 60 said you did. Something about the night before we were ambushed by the teens." Silas said.

"Yes, when we got to the teen headquarters I saw the guy who led that teen battalion that attacked us, and he blabbed out to me that he drugged me the night before!" Roland said.

"What?" Silas said, shocked.

"He said he drugged my dinner that night, then snuck into my room and copied our intel so he knew what we knew and what we were doing. That's how they knew exactly when and where to hit us! And how I never noticed he had broken in!" Roland exclaimed.

Silas leaned against the wall and slid down. He buried his head in his hands and let out a groan. "I should've known! How could I have been so damn stupid?" he asked aloud.

Roland sat down next to him and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, I did and look where that's gotten me."

Silas looked up at Roland, his former best friend and commander. "I was so quick to jump to conclusions. For the longest time I blamed you for everything, I even accused you of being a traitor sometimes." He said miserably.

"I just said don't blame yourself. Blaming ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere, so for now can we just agree to start over?" Roland asked hopefully.

Silas looked up. "You still want to be friends? After all I've done and said to you?" he asked.

"I want to be a better person, and holding grudges isn't going to help me do that." Roland said. Silas remembered what Bucky had told him; grudges cause nothing but difficulty, heartache, and pain for everyone involved.

"You're so right Ro." Silas said as he gathered his strength and stood up. Roland followed his example as Silas held out his hand. "I'm sorry Roland." Silas said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Roland assured him.

"Really?" Silas asked.

"No, just kidding, you've got plenty to be sorry about." Roland joked.

Silas laughed, "Nice joke ya wanker." He said.

Roland smiled, "So everything's good between us?" he asked.

"Of course." Silas said.

"Even Violet?" Roland asked.

"I figured; what the hell? Her sacrificing herself like that is totally something she does. We will get her back and she'll never let me hear the end of it for holding a grudge against you. But I think we can sort things out with her when we win this." Silas said.

"You really think we can?" Roland asked as he grinned.

"Hey, the two of us back together again? Ryan and Grandfather don't stand a chance." Silas said.

54321

Abby walked to the elevator, she was going to go up and use the PA system to call the meeting, when she felt someone grab her. "You saw him! Where did he go?!" Ogie demanded as she shoved Abby against the concrete wall.

"Ogie! Stand down." Bruce ordered.

"No way man! If she knows where he is we can find him and make him pay." She said.

"Ogie, we can't worry about Father right now." Ashley argued.

"Says you, we know Father's been gone for years, how do we know he ain't in cahoots with 1 Billion and Grandfather?" Ogie asked.

"Girl, calm down. We don't have any proof that he's working with them either." Abby said.

"So what? Do think Father's really staying on the sidelines while the world falls into chaos?" David asked.

"I don't know, he claimed that he fought Grandfather and after Grandfather abandoned him last time I highly doubt that Father would even give the old man the time of day." Abby said, trying to reason with the enraged shorter girl.

"Ogie, Numbuh 5 is right. As evil as Father is, he won't work with Grandfather, not after what happened last time." Lenny said as he put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Ogie groaned in frustration and let go of Abby. "Fine, but as soon as this is over you gotta recommission us again and we go after Father and kick his butt, deal?" she asked.

"My pleasure." Abby agreed.

Ogie began to walk away when Ashley and Lenny grabbed her. "Apologize." Ashley ordered.

"Oh come on." Ogie whined.

"Ogie..." Lenny said impatiently.

"Ugh, fine. Sorry." Ogie said to Abby.

"Ah, apology accepted." Abby said, trying not to laugh at how similar she was to Wally when he was a ten year old.

"Sorry about her, she's always had an attitude." Lenny said.

"I know how it is boy, I had to put up with someone like that." Abby told him.

"And you're better for it." Ogie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asked, genuinely confused

"Don't worry about her, she says things sometimes. I've technically known her for over a decade and even I can't fully understand her." Lenny said.

"And you never will skinny boy!" Ogie hollered.

"She took the news of what happened to our real families pretty hard, we all did." David said.

"I can't imagine what that's like." Abby said.

"We accepted it years ago when we first got recommissioned in this place." David explained, he remembered waking up himself again and being inside the fortress a little while after Abby had been promoted to supreme leader.

He and his teammates had found out what had happened to their families, all of them were murdered by Father to make it look like the five kids he had taken as his own had died as well.

It had been hard on them, Ogie refused to speak for the first few times they were woken up but she eventually started talking again, though it was sometimes about what she fantasized doing to Father to get her revenge.

Lenny had been hit hard as well, he had destroyed the accursed braces that Father had put on him and he seemed to tense up whenever someone mentioned teeth or dental work.

Ashley had broken down crying when she found out, her parents and little brothers all dead, burned alive by the man who delightfulized her and turned her into something she hated. She had also grown frustrated with David for blaming himself for what happened as she and the others all felt that they should share the blame.

David had taken it just as hard as Ogie had. He blamed himself for the choice they made and felt that the delightfulization and the death of their loved ones was his fault. The others tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault; that they all made the choice together, but David felt that it was still his fault. They only had two weeks to make the decision before he would've been decommissioned, so that rushed them into making a choice they all regretted.

Bruce, being the team leader, blamed himself although he didn't say it. He had been in charge, he had final say, he could've talked to Numbuh 100 about it but instead he chose not to. He could've prevented it, said no and just found another way they could stay in touch without the higher ups finding out. But instead they made the deal they would all regret, a deal that kept them young but at a terrible price; their souls.

"Don't leave, we're about to have a big meeting and you guys need to be here for it." Abby said.

"We gonna decide what to do about Grandfather?" Ashley asked.

"As much as we can, and I have a few ideas." Abby said.

54321

Grey walked back into the lounge area where Lance, Eli, and Iris waited for her. "This is so fucked up." Iris said as she tried to handle all of the emotions and memories that surged through her mind.

"Tell me about it, how could this have happened?" Eli said aloud as he let his forehead bang against the wall lightly.

"We can't really fault 'em for decommissioning us, I mean that's their job and it's the rules, okay you can blame them Grey given the whole conspiracy thing," Lance said as he tried to collect his thoughts, "but I never would've expected the supreme leader, the kid who has to be one hundred percent trust worthy would go this bad." He finished.

"What about Numbuh 274? He tried throwing the moon base and everyone in it into the freaking sun." Eli pointed out.

"Okay good point, but he never tried all out world domination." Lance said.

"What difference does it make? They're both evil and right now I'm so pissed off I could take down this entire army in a few hours." Grey hissed out, clenching her fist, thinking about what had been done to all those kids, adults... and Ian.

"Try that you'll be slaughtered in a few seconds." Iris said.

"Okay, but if I could just give one good fist to the face of someone who's responsible for this it'd make feel a hell of a lot better." Grey said.

"We heard you yelling out there, what happened?" Eli asked.

"I saw the son of a bitch who got me decommissioned." Grey said.

"Yeah, Ian did say you were a spy, did you find something out you weren't supposed to?" Lance questioned.

"You bet I did. At first I thought it was because I got Ian footage of Sector V's decommissionings, but I remember seeing something else in the documents in the archives. Something called the GKND." Grey explained.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"No idea, I kept telling them I didn't know who or what the GKND were but they didn't believe me. They kept saying 'can't risk it.'" Grey said as she remembered the day Infinity X3's Special Forces kidnapped her and took her to the moon base for a special interrogation session.

"Well, did you give him what for?" Lance asked.

"I tried to but that Abby girl stopped me, said they need him for something. For what? I don't know." Grey said.

"Well me personally Grey, I hope you give this guy a good punch in the jaw." Eli said.

"Once I'm able to I will, by the way you can to call Numbuh 82473 if you want." She said.

"That's fine by me, 'cause you can call me Numbuh 57." Eli said. He turned to both Lance and Iris, "So what's your numbers?" he asked.

"I think I was Numbuh 2026... yeah! I was the pilot and tech expert for my unit." Iris said as the memories flowed into her head.

"I was the gunner and assault guy for my team, Sector I." Eli said, as he hoped that his former team was alright and hadn't been captured by Numbuh 1 Billion's forces, but odds didn't look good.

"So what were you Lance?" Iris asked.

"Huh?" asked Lance, he hadn't been paying attention.

"What was your function in the grand KND machine?" asked Eli sarcastically.

"I was head of decommissioning after Numbuh 86 turned thirteen." Lance answered.

"I remember you know." Grey said, "I saw you on the decommissioning footage, yeah you were the guy who took the job after no one else wanted it." She said.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 gave me the job when Numbuh 86's birthday was approaching. I went with her on retrieval missions for about a week and in that time, oh boy let me tell you, I found out just how cruel she was to the kids who were to be decommissioned. No wonder some of them tried to run." He said regretfully.

"So, has your leg healed up since she tried to blow ya up?" asked Grey, remembering seeing some footage of the incident in the archive.

"Yeah, ya know, I always did wonder why my leg always randomly started hurting. Guess I know why now." Lance said.

"Hey don't worry, we've all done things we're not proud of." Grey said.

"Really?" asked Lance.

"Yeah, I was a spy! Do you got any idea how many lies you have to tell when you're a spy?" she asked.

"A lot." Answered a voice.

They all turned to see Karl walking into the room. "Beklager, I couldn't help but overhear you." He said.

"Bek what?" Eli asked, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, it means sorry in my language. I sometimes forget that I'm among people who don't speak my own language. You pretty much do all that you can to calm yourself when your on the run." He said.

"It's cool. You're Karl right?" Grey said and Karl nodded.

"I thought so, you're Numbuh 0.0001. Jenna told me about you and what that scumbag Ryan did to you on the way here." She told him.

"Hm." Karl hummed as he nodded.

"I don't know how you managed to survive that, being chased all around the world by people who think you're a traitor must really be hectic."

"It was, so I take it you are the newly recommissioned operatives Arthur told me about?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Eli deadpanned.

"So, what was it like up there? In the moon base?" Karl asked.

"Like a giant bee hive." Said Iris.

"He's got all those people under his control and I don't think many of them will be able to over come it." Grey added.

"He's armed to the teeth with ships preparing for war." Eli said.

"It makes sense now." Karl muttered.

"What?" Lance asked again.

"He's got all those people, but for what? He and Grandfather don't care about taking over the Kids Next Door or kids in general! This is world domination they're after." He said.

Just then a voice came over the intercom; "This is Numbuh 5 calling all operatives within the Fortress, report to the hangar, I repeat report to the main hangar for information for everyone." Abby's voice said over the radio.

Meanwhile in the large tech room where the Safety-Bot was being worked on Hoagie, Numbuh 74.239, Ray, and Bianca jumped down from their designated work stations.

"What do you think she's got planned?" Ray asked.

"Knowing Abby and our little sector, something crazy, stupid, desperate, and impossible that we somehow pull off." Hoagie said, remembering every single insane mission he and Sector V went on back in their days.

'In our days, man I'm sounding like Grandma.' He thought.

Hoagie walked ahead of Isaac who lingered behind as someone else joined them. Numbuh Infinity X3.

"Greetings Numbuh 72.239, I suppose you are already aware of who I am." He said quietly to the ginger nerd.

"Yes, I saw your profile on the Fortress' private database and I know you have the clearance." Isaac whispered.

"I do, have you contacted the GKND?" Infinity X3 asked.

"Of course, we can't have them coming down here. Numbuh 5 revealed their existence to Numbuh 362, Numbuh 555, Numbuh 7071, and several others. If the GKND find out we're doomed." Isaac said.

"Agreed. What did you tell them?" Infinity X3 asked.

"I simply told them that the situation was under control and their assistance was not needed." Isaac explained.

"Did you note who you were?"

"No, if they knew I had been recommissioned they'd come right here to find out what's going on for themselves." Isaac whispered.

"Too true. You made sure that Numbuh 5 and the others are blissfully unaware of your call?" Infinity.

"Duh! I'm not an idiot. I'm already in hot water with Numbuh 362 as it is and Numbuh 5 isn't exactly pleased with me either. If they ever found out I told the GKND everything was fine they'd throw me on Bully Island." Isaac said.

"So are you willing to take the chance? If they find out I mean?" asked Infinity X3.

"Sort of. Those two women might scare me. But I am way more terrified of what the aliens of the GKND will could do to me than of what these women will do. At least I know they have limits, the GKND may have none." Isaac reasoned.

"I understand. As long as we don't have to worry about other worldly interference we will get out of this unscathed." Infinity X3 said.

"And if we lose the battle?" Isaac proposed. Infinity X3 thought about it for a minute and the answered.

"Then they'll come, defeat Ryan and Grandfather, free us, and mind wipe all who have been recommissioned or allowed to keep their memories, and worst of all; the earth KND will be shut down, with only the book of KND remaining, hidden in some random tree where one lucky kid will stumble upon it someday and begin anew. We have so much to lose Numbuh 74.239, let's make our efforts in this battle count."

54321

In ten minutes everyone was gathered in the main hall, they all congregated in front of the watchtower. Abby, Rachel, Jenna, Hoagie, Herbie, Isaac, Karl, and Infinity X3 all stood in front of the group while the rest either sat or stood in attention.

"Okay people listen up. For those of you who don't know me, I am Abigail Lincoln, former supreme leader of the Kids Next Door, former leader of Sector V, and former second in command of Sector V. With me here is Rachel aka Numbuh 362, another former supreme leader and was once one of our best field agents and spies. The big boy in the pilot's hat is Hoagie aka Numbuh 2, my trusted friend and tech wizard geek and failing comedian." She said.

"Hey!" objected Hoagie.

"The redhead is Numbuh 7071 aka Jenna, she is the leader of Sector C-5 and the one responsible for making this big get together slash reunion possible. She fought and survived Grandfather's wrath longer than even Numbuh 1 so I say look to her for advice when you want to be a badass." Abby said, to which Jenna looked away bashfully. She didn't particularly like being praised in front of a big group of people. Hell she hated it when she was made to perform class room dances in front of an audience of parents.

"This is Numbuh 0.0001 aka Karl, got framed for being a traitor by Numbuh 1 Billion, really great guy. He knows Ryan better than any of us do." Abby said.

"Not very well apparently or I would've seen this coming." Karl interrupted.

"Don't blame yourself; anyway, if he knows Ryan at all he'll know how to fight him." Abby finished.

She looked at Herbie and Isaac and continued. "This is Herbie aka Numbuh 65.3, intelligence and data expert, risked his life and a few others to get up to date info on the current look of the moon base's insides. And the ginger boy here is Isaac aka Numbuh 74. 239; conspirator, tech and science guy, and all around shady guy but we will need him to make a few things that'll help us win." She said.

And finally she turned her attention to Numbuh Infinity X3. "This is Numbuh Infinity X3, I don't know his real name." Abby said.

"It's Lawrence." Infinity X3 told her.

"Okay then, so I assume you all know this guy." She said and most of them nodded, the older ones understanding he filled in the same job as the old infinities.

"Yeah, scumbag is the guy who had me decommissioned early because I saw a word." Grey said bitterly.

"Okay, also here is Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 1-Love, Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84, and like ten more recommissioned operatives. The rest of you are from the current generation, now you all know and understand what's happened, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I do this? I'll do it way faster." Tony said, Abby shrugged and nodded. "Okay then; our leader went mad, Grandfather came back, they're working together, brainwashed like ninety percent of the general KND population, Grandfather sucked the souls of most of our best and brightest operatives, Jenna and her merry band of rebels got away, stole the recommissioning module, met up with Karl, Hailey, and us two, went to recommission Sector V, fought Grandfather, Big Brother, and Rattler, kicked their butts, escaped both KND and Teen forces, saved Numbuh 362 from Waspman, saved various old operatives from being abducted by KND forces that were retaliating for us getting Sector V and Numbuh 362 back, the newly brainwashed Numbuh 9 stole some nuclear devices, Ryan and Grandfather resurrected Jenna's dead boyfriend Ian and killed him all over again (tough break Jen) to show how 'awesome and badass and evil' they are, we're now working with Teens, you current lot we saved from the desert, some more newly recommissioned guys, we got the new moon base plans, we brought back Sector Z from the whole frozen to be kept alive jazz, we're preparing ships and an old Safety-Bot to fight Ryan, we got some big guy called Moosk, and with all this we are gonna save the world and everyone on it! Any questions?" Tony asked as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, everything after the words 'our leader went mad'." Teresa joked.

"Well I'm not repeating myself." Tony huffed.

"No, I understood you, just joking." She said.

"Well leave the jokes to me and Numbuh 2." Tony said.

"I'd rather she not." muttered Sanjay.

"What he said is basically what's going down. Everybody got that?" Abby asked.

"I think I do." Iris said.

"A little hard to make out but I get the gist of it." Arnold chimed.

"Yeah." Said a random kid from the F-16 group.

"Okay. Now Herbie, the schematics?" Abby said. Herbie nodded to Ray who took out a remote control and pointed it to the ceiling. A dim green light flashed down on the floor and the holographic layout of the moon base appeared between the two groups.

The moon base's layout had multiple new areas to it; Ryan's throne room, the dry docks for the Elite ships, passageways to and from various rooms including the throne room, along with the old familiar sights such as the science labs, the pool, the main hall, the hangars, the ice cream and freezing room, the supreme leader's office, the decommissioning chambers, the computer room, the communications room, the code module safety room, and various other rooms that most of the kids and teens recognized.

"They've made a few additions since our time; they've added this new shielding that activates whenever a part of the moon base is exposed to outer space." Herbie said.

"Yeah, the Insta-Shield, Numbuh 2 Million had it made so that if the moon base was ever attacked by a serious force and the walls were busted open, these big force field walls would slam down and seal them off so no one would get sucked out into the vacuum." Hailey explained.

"That's a good idea, wish I had thought of it." Rachel said to herself.

"So if we manage to blow a few holes in the moon base no one will be killed, hopefully." Hailey continued.

"Good, how about crashing a ship into the moon base? Will it cover up that hole?" asked Hoagie.

"It should." Hailey answered.

"You planning to crash a ship into it?" asked Joey.

"Maybe we do." Abby said, she then looked to Karl. "So what are these Elite ships and do they have any weaknesses?"

"Ryan developed them at Grandfather's command I assume, I don't really know what his cover story for them was." Karl said.

"I do." Jenna said.

"Then please, enlighten us." Karl permitted.

"Okay, after I pressed him a bit he told me that a spy in the Ice Cream men had discovered that Father was making a big comeback and would destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all. He was lying of course, so my best guess is he plans to use them in battle. They're weaknesses are the engines and certain spots around the head of the ship." Jenna said.

"And if the ships are going to be used for battle that means that those three ships are just the beginning of something much, much bigger." Said Arnold.

"Like they said, total domination." Abby said, getting most of the crows confused.

"Allow me to fill y'all in. We managed to sneak a spy bot in on the Fortress' teleporter last night and a while ago we recorded Ryan and Grandfather brainwashing Maurice... uh, Numbuh 9" Abby said to the kids who didn't know who Maurice was, "and we heard them talk about the nuclear devices they stole. They're planning to drop them on the world's most populated city." She said.

A collective gasp of shock rang out. Some were just silent, unable to comprehend the evil that was going on. It just seemed so wrong that anyone would do this just to rule over people. Who got any pleasure out of this? Those who were familiar with the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombs knew that it was a last desperate act on the American's part to find a way to end the war so there wouldn't be any more pain and suffering than there already had been, unfortunately it cost hundreds of people their lives but it saved millions more by ending the war.

But this was just a show of power that said 'bow down to me or I'll kill you.' It was disgusting.

"How do we stop them?" asked Patton.

"We go up there with our ships, our Safety-Bot, our teen allies, our remote control ships, and everything and everyone we can get to help us and we give them the fight of their lives." Abby said.

"Sounds good to me, let's put some kids in the naughty corner." Virginia said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"That's gonna be hard. They've got an army of like twenty thousand to a million up there and a lot more ships to boot." Hoagie pointed out.

"We're getting help tomorrow, we ain't gonna fight 'em right away because we need the rest of today plus tomorrow to prepare ourselves and our equipment, but the day after tomorrow we attack 'em." Abby explained.

"Makes sense I guess." Wally admitted, he didn't like letting Ryan and Grandfather go on with the power they had for that long, but he knew they couldn't take them on right away without some kind of help. He looked up to Abby again.

"So we tellin' the teens this info?" he asked.

"Yeah, later, but now we need to fill our own in about the plans." Abby said. "Anyway, tomorrow we're gonna get in contact with Sticky-Beard, after what happened last time with Grandfather I'm sure the villains will be more than happy to provide a little fight for him."

"Are sure working with villains is the best course of action? Who's to say that once we're done they won't finish the job and finish us all off?" Numbuh Infinity X3 asked.

"He's got a point; we can't guarantee the villains won't turn on us as soon as we win." admitted Tara.

"I'm hoping by that point they'll be too tired to fight any more. If they aren't, then we'll fight 'em off like we always have." Abby said.

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Silas.

"Then we'll figure out a solution later. One problem at a time people." Abby said.

"Do you think the villains will really cooperate? They might just let Grandfather take over the world and work with him so they can get away unscathed." Suggested Teresa.

"No way, last time he was around he turned 'em all into zombies and made them slaves, no way in hell are they just gonna let him win if they have a chance to fight." Abby said.

"Okay then, that leaves one question; what are we gonna do with the nuclear bomb?" asked Lenny.

"Good point, that's something we just can't hope that it'll take care of itself." Kuki agreed.

"We wait until we know how they're planning on dropping the bomb, then when we attack we find away to divert its course and send it into the sun or deep space." Abby said.

"You really think we can pull it off?" asked Ally.

"Let's just hope and pray that we can, by the way Ally did you get me the P.O.R.T.A.L?" Abby asked.

Ally took it out and threw it to Abby. "There ya go, why do you need it?" she asked.

"You'll see, Hoagie do you think you make the portals bigger?" Abby asked.

"Sure I can! How big do you want 'em to be?" he asked.

"Giant sized, enough for a certain pirate ship to fit in." she said.

Hoagie moaned. "I can do it alright, but it'll take me a while, and I still have to work on the reconstruction of the Safety-Bot." Hoagie said.

"That's why I'm putting every other nerd and techno geek on that while you work on the P.O.R.T.A.L." Abby said.

"So we're all getting reassigned to that Transformer reject?" asked Ray.

"Until it's ready for battle you are." Abby said, she then turned her attention to the crowd in front of her. "Okay here's my plan, the morning after tomorrow we'll call them and make them think we're coming at them and then me and the rest of the old Sector V, Numbuh 362, the rest of Sector C-5, Tony and Sanjay, Sector Z, Bianca, Danny, and Karl will get in the away ship and fly up to them, then we'll use the P.O.R.T.A.L to open up a vortex and the rest of you along with the teens and the villains will swoop in and blast 'em up to distract them. We'll fly through their armada and crash through the moon base. Karl and I will go finish off Ryan while the rest of my group will find and neutralize Grandfather and Sector Z will take care of the bomb, while the rest of ya take out every unfriendly you can. Any questions?" she asked.

"No sir, I understand the plan just fine." Arnold said.

"Let's have a go at it." Said Silas.

"This will be awesome!" cheered Joey.

"Wait, why such a small attack team to enter the moon base?" asked Angeline.

"Because if too many are in the moon base it'll attract unwanted opposition, but a small number of us will be able to get in unnoticed." Abby justified.

"What will Moosk do?" Moosk asked.

"You can either go with the pirates ft we get 'em on our side or you can be in the away ship with us and help us fight from within the moon base, choice is yours tie man." Abby said, leaving Moosk to consider his options.

"Wait, who's going to pilot the Safety-Bot again?" asked Ted.

"Good question Numbuh 42. Hailey, would you and your last one standing team like to take it?" Abby asked.

"Us?" Hailey asked, taken aback a bit.

"Oh yeah! Us piloting a giant robot to save the world!" Joey shouted in ecstatic glee.

"Oh joy, it's like a nineties anime." Silas snarked.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to of course; choice is up to you Hailey." Abby said. Hailey considered it, it seemed dangerous to be inside that thing, especially in a humongous battle in space, but it did feel better than just piloting some ship, hoping not to crash.

"We'll do it." She said.

"Okay, guess I'm in it too." Silas submitted.

"Yes!" cheered Joey. Abby smiled.

"Then you guys get to help Herbie, Ray, and the rest of the nerds here in building it. Everyone else who doesn't have an assignment pick a ship and call dibs on it..."

"I call dibs on that rad looking space bike!" Bartie said.

Abby shook her head and continued. "And after you've done that start putting on the remote control gadgets onto the ships so we can control them and lock and load up all weapons you can. We're gonna need all guns to be blazing." She said. She looked at the crowd in front of her; some looked scared, others looked brave, others looked unsure. Right now Abby felt a little bit of all three. Her plan was a massive gambit and if it failed they would lose for good and wouldn't have a second chance, but it was as good a plan as any and they needed to try.

"Any one we rescued from Sector F-16 who's a good engineer or scientist we'd appreciate the help in rebuilding the robot." Abby said.

Four of the kids stood up, most noticeably a kid with a small Mohawk who was chewing gum. "We're in, just show us the bot and we'll help ya have it good as new." He said.

"Okay everybody you all know what to do?" Abby asked. Everyone made affirmative sounding words and gestures. "Then Kids Next Door let's get to work!"

"Everyone who's working on the Safety-Bot follow me." Bianca said

Bianca then led a group consisting of Herbie, Isaac, Ray, Ted, Tommy, Iris, Sanjay, Ogie (since she was Sector Z's tech officer), Hailey, Joey, Silas, and the four newly rescued operatives followed her to the location of the Safety-Bot.

"Bartie, come with me up to the watchtower, we're making a call to my sister." Abby ordered. Bartie nodded and got up, he quickly turned to Virginia.

"Hey Numbuh 23, can you make sure no one takes the bike for me?" he asked.

"Sure thing." She said.

Bartie grinned, "You're the best, see ya in a few." He said as he followed Abby and Hoagie to the elevator.

Jenna walked over to Ally and Roland. "Okay if we're gonna use our ship to spearhead the attack we might as well make sure it's ready as it's ever been." She said.

"Right, we load up the torpedoes, reload the ice cannons, make sure the engines are in good order." Roland said.

"Right, now let's get to it." Jenna said.

"Need some help?" Wally asked as he and Kuki approached the trio.

"We sure could." Ally said.

"We'll be happy to." Kuki said.

"Then come on, let's get to work." Jenna said as she led them to their ship.

As she let Roland and Ally run ahead of her she stopped and turned to face them. "Hey guys, can we talk about something while Ally and Roland aren't listening?" she asked.

"Sure thing kid, what's on your mind?" Wally asked.

Jenna looked around, "Not here, inside the ship. I need to talk to you about a dream I had last night." She said.

Kuki and Wally looked at each other with wide eyes.

54321

Bianca entered the area where the Safety-Bot stood, or hung. It was suspended by large robotic arms from the walls holding it up. "Here's our little tinker toy project. We got the basics done like making room for seating. But we could use some help on fixing the engines." She said.

"Leave that to me, I can fix any engine." Said the kid with the Mohawk.

"Okay then take your best shot kid, what's your name?" Bianca asked.

"Troy." He said as he blew a bubble with his gum.

"The engines are on the feet, see what you can do Troy." She said.

He nodded, "You got it." He said as he walked over to the feet and went to work.

"So where are our seats gonna be?" Joey asked.

"One in the head to control primary weapons, one in the chest to control the arms, and one in the stomach area to control the legs." Ray explained as he climbed up a ladder while carrying a blow torch.

"I call arms!" Joey shouted.

"And I'm head, only makes sense since I'm in command." Hailey said.

"That leaves me with legs." Stated Silas.

Tommy used his grappling gun to hoist himself up the rafters and he then jumped onto the robot.

"Hm, looks like Hoagie was almost finished with the left arm, I'll take care of the arms!" he called.

"Then Numbuh 65.3 and I will work on the head." Isaac said.

Herbie nodded and said "Right, we'll program in new weapons ideas and..."

"Do not put in too many offensive weaponry. I am agreeing with this course of action to prevent harm to children, not cause it." The robot said in its deep monotone voice.

"Don't worry, just some lasers that'll shut down enemy ships, won't hurt anyone." Herbie said.

"You talking about an EMP?" Isaac asked.

"You know it, specifically one that'll shut down engines and guns, but will leave life support unaffected." Herbie said.

"That possible?" asked Iris.

"Anything is possible in here." Herbie said.

"Your solution is acceptable." The Safety-Bot said as Tommy continued to work on its arms.

"These engines are shot up, but I can have 'em fixed by tomorrow afternoon if I go nonstop." Troy said.

"I'll lend ya a hand, two heads are better than one." Said Ted, who slid under the feet with him.

"So what do we got here?" Ted asked.

"Engines are burned out, looks like a small explosion to me." Troy said.

Bianca grabbed a hammer and walked up the stairs to continue nailing in the metal. Everyone got to work to get the Safety-Bot ready for battle.

54321

Inside the Watchtower Abby and Bartie stood in front of a screen terminal as Cree appeared on screen. "Are you receiving me?" Cree asked.

"Loud and clear sis, got some new info for ya and you are not gonna like it." Abby said.

"What it is?" Cree asked.

"Send her the recording." Abby said to Bartie.

"You got it boss." He said as he pushed some buttons and sent the video to Cree.

"What's on this video?" asked Cree.

"A few revelations about our enemies' plans and something pretty unpleasant for both you and me." Abby said. Cree raised an eyebrow, but she nodded.

"What's your status right now?" Abby asked.

"We've begun transportation of our people to the location you've given us. We're moving slowly so we won't be noticed but we'll be there." Cree assured her younger sister.

"When?" Abby asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we'll need to rest before we attack though." Cree said.

"Perfect timing because we're attack the day after tomorrow." Abby said.

"Sounds good to me." Cree said, there was a beeping sound from Cree's end of the transmission. "I got your video and I'll start watching it now."

Bartie cut the transmission and glanced up at Abby and commented "I hope this is the proper motivator."

"Trust me, it will be." Abby assured him.

A few minutes later Cree called back and Bartie opened up their channel. Cree's face was dark on the screen and she looked angry. "You want my full cooperation Abigail? You got it. I won't rest until this little prick and that old bastard are taken down. I'm making sure my troops get the same message. What's your battle plan?" she asked.

"We go up in a ship, use a portal opening device to bring you guys in to surprise them, while you and most of our guys are busy fighting them, a team of eighteen of my guys will crash our way in, fight our way through, and take down the bad guys. If all goes well we take out Ryan and Grandfather, take out the bomb, save the world, and you guys won't attack us once it's over." Abby said.

"We won't fight, well we will, but not once we've won. Fight another day and stuff like that." Cree said as she was still thinking about the fate of her beloved Maurice. Abby noticed this and took pity on her sister.

"Sis... Cree, I promise we'll get him back." She said. Cree smiled at Abby for the first time in years.

"Thank you Abby." She said.

"You're welcome." Abby said, trying to hold back a tear of joy, happy that for the first time in years the two sisters weren't enemies.

Bartie ended the transmission and looked to his commander. "You gonna be okay Numbuh 5?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Numbuh 35, go down there and get your bike ready." She said.

Bartie nodded and got up and walked over to the elevator where he stepped inside and closed the door.

Abby walked over to the small science station where Hoagie was working on something. "Almost there and... done." He said.

"Already? Damn Hoagie, I'm impressed. I knew you were good but I didn't think you were that good." She said.

"What, with the P.O.R.T.A.L? Nah, I'm still working on that. I finished fixing up Danny's shocker fork." Hoagie said, presenting it proudly.

"Oh." Abby said.

"Hey, I take things one at a time, can't start one without finishing the other." He said.

"Then what about the Safety-Bot?" Abby asked.

"Okay getting to work on the P.O.R.T.A.L now." He said as he dragged the gun over and took out a 2x4 technology tool to begin working on it.

"How hard can it be? All you have to do is make it bigger." Abby said.

"Don't you get it Abby? This thing breaks the laws of physics as it is! Doing the same thing but bigger is a bit of a hard task." He said.

"Don't sweat it Numbuh 2, if anyone can do it you can." She said.

"I know, I just hope I can get it done in time." He said.

"You will, I have faith in you." She said kindly.

Hoagie smiled at her and turned his attention to the gun like contraption. "Okay, now let's start by widening the dimensions and keeping the stress and pressure down." He said as he began pushing the various buttons and moving the dials on the gun.

54321

Jenna ran operation and function tests on the bridge computer from the pilot's seat as Kuki and Wally entered the room. "Okay lasers and fully armed and looks like our computers are fully operational." She said, she then glanced over and saw them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." She said. "We had to come, because I had a dream last night too and you were in it." Wally said.

"Really? What was it about?' Jenna asked.

Wally didn't spare her any of the horrific things he had seen in that nightmare. Jenna silently listened, only reacting with subtle facial expressions.

When Wally finished Jenna asked "What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea, but I got this weird feeling that it has something to do with my future, that vision of Ian said that if we lose this battle everyone whose life is on the line will die. I get the feeling that it'll change who I am." He said.

"Not too much I hope." Said Kuki quietly, she then looked to Jenna and asked "So what was your dream about?"

"My dream was about the possible future Ian and I would've had I guess. I saw us getting married, me being pregnant, our little girl named Lily who will never be born now, our... lives together. I saw something that's never going to happen now because of Grandfather and Ryan." She explained.

"I am so sorry. I... I can't imagine what that's like. I don't really think I could handle it." Kuki said as she considered a future with Wally and herself living happily ever after, only for it to be snatched away by either of them dying. She knew she couldn't survive the pain of losing Wally, but Wally couldn't even fathom losing her. When it came to his friends and family Wally was a bit of an emotional time bomb, he could conceal his love for them or completely snap and become overemotional and berserk when his loved ones were threatened.

"Jenna, I don't know what it's like to lose someone you love because I've always had Wally in one way or another for the past eight years and now that I remember how important he is to me and I won't lose him ever again. But you lost Ian at the age of twelve and while I did lose Wally for a bit at that age, I have him again, but as much as we want to we can't bring Ian back and I don't think there's going to be anything I can do to make you feel better, but that won't stop me from trying." Kuki said.

She got up and walked over to Jenna and enveloped her in a hug. "The only thing I can say is, I welcome you to our family." She said.

Jenna hugged the Japanese girl back and said "Thank you Kuki, I'd be honored to be a part of your little family."

"Mind if we join?" asked the voice of Ally from the doorway. The three turned to see Ally and Roland standing in the door frame.

"We invited on this family love session?" Roland asked jokingly.

"Get in here." Kuki said. Ally walked over and joined in the hug.

Kuki glanced up at Wally and Roland. "Hug. Now." She ordered, causing Wally to shoot up immediately and join in the group hug. Roland snickered as he joined them as well.

54321

As the day dragged on everyone worked hard. At the Safety-Bot room they had decided to divide it up; the head was supported by scaffolding, the as were the arms, the legs were laid down on the floor, and the body was hung up by powerful cables. Tommy finished the arms and had already beginning to bolt and screw the arms back on the body and then test them out in the newly build chair for Joey in the chest compartment while Hailey was attaching on a bubble wrap cannon to its wrist.

Troy, Ted, and another engineer from F-16 worked as hard as they could on the damaged engines, putting in new engine blocks and replacing burnt out fuses and wires.

Up above them Bianca was having trouble connecting some wires in the head, she was trying to get control of the head so Hailey would be able to use it in battle. "Hey Troy, could you come up here for a second?" she called.

A few seconds later Troy arrived at the head. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Can't connect these wires, you got something to link them together?" she asked. Troy looked at the wires and nodded. He took the gum out of his mouth and used it to attach the two thin strings.

"Gum? That old trick? It'll never work." Bianca said.

"Try it." Troy said. Bianca shrugged and hopped inside the head and sat down in the chair meant for Hailey and leaned forward to the newly installed controls and activated them.

The lights inside the head and the eyes turned on smoothly. "I don't believe it." Bianca said, "I thought that only worked in cartoons and movies."

"Trust me; in this crazy world any thing's possible." Troy said as he walked down the stairs again.

Isaac, Herbie, and Ray worked on the EMP cannon that would be used to disable enemy ships. "How's the usage of this thing? How many times do you think they'll be able to use it?" Ray asked as he wrenched in a tube for the electromagnetic current to shoot through.

"I'd say about three times a minute." Herbie said.

"Three? Why not more?" Ray asked.

"If there's anymore than three it'll overload and fry its circuitry and leave them sitting ducks, plus there is the recharge factor." Isaac explained.

"Makes sense." Ray said as he finished wrenching in the tube.

"Where do we attach this thing?" asked Herbie.

"Good question, Hey Hailey! Where do you want the EMP cannon?" called Ray.

"The chest or the arm would good, either way is fine by me." She shouted down to them.

"There's your answer." Ray said, smiling at them.

Abby watched from the entrance to the room and smiled as she saw all the kids and teens working together. She walked away to go supervise the rest as they installed the remote control devices into the ships.

54321

At midnight there was a break for everyone, giving those tired a chance to sleep for a few hours.

Wally walked into the room he and Kuki shared and he saw her sitting on the bed watching something on the TV.

"Whatcha watchin'?" he asked.

"Ally said she found Ian's recordings of our decommissionings. She gave it to me in case we wanted to watch it." She said.

"Why would you want to watch it?" Wally asked, confused.

"Because what I told Jenna earlier stuck with me and I wanted to remind myself of what it was like to lose someone I loved." She said. Wally looked at the screen and he watched as he was being decommissioned and Kuki breaking down crying.

It made him uncomfortable to see his beloved Kuki crying like that, even though it was a recording from something years ago it made him feel horrible that she would ever cry because of him.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.

"A little, but I had Sonya and Lee and a few others to keep me company." She said.

"I'm sorry I had to leave ya, but the rules ya know?" he said.

"I know, I don't blame you, it wasn't in your control." She said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but I hate it that you're crying over me." He said.

Kuki leaned against him and she told him and said "Don't feel bad Wally, we're together again and that's all that matters."

"Kuki, what if that Infinity X3 brat tries to decommission us again?" Wally asked.

"We'll fight him. I'm never losing you again." She said as she kissed him.

"And I refuse to ever forget you." He said before kissing her back.

Meanwhile Infinity X3 approached Abby as she walked back from helping the 44s and Grey loading up a remote control ship with ammo.

"Numbuh 5, do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did, go ahead, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"The Remnants, did you warn them? If they captured Numbuh 9 there's a more than good chance they know about the other Remnants." He said.

"Don't worry about them, already warned 'em and told 'em to go into hiding until I give further orders. They know good hiding spots and they all have a lot of friends, they'll go undiscovered." Abby assured him.

"Good. It's bad enough they have Numbuh 9, imagine the devastation it would cause if they had most if not all of the Remnants." He said.

"Can't argue with that Lawrence, it is a damn scary thought. But they won't be found out. As a matter of fact they'll be on our side." She said.

"You'll contact them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill them in on the plan and tell 'em to head here in the morning." She said.

"Why not right now?" Infinity X3 questioned.

"Most of them will be asleep, don't want some of the greatest KND soldiers to get cranky now do we?" she asked jokingly.

Infinity X3 nodded, "Very good Numbuh 5, it is good to see you have everything under control. I must admit I thought it would be chaos, but you have things pretty calmed down." He said.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Really, my group was like a bunch of scared rabbits, but now they're calm and even ready to fight. And it's thanks to you, not me." He said.

"I appreciate it kid, I really do. You ain't as bad as I thought you were." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, least you got the guts to admit when you're wrong." She said as she walked away.

54321

On the moon base Ryan stood in front of a giant window, watching Elite 1 being repaired. It had been brought up that morning and repairs had begun instantly. It had taken much damage from its battle with the Consortium Hunters' ship. The engines, the sensors, the communications tower, and the bridge had to be repaired in the dry dock.

To make the work go faster they had activated the gravitational generators so the tools and equipment would not float off. Ryan watched as a new engine was loaded into the back of the ship and welded on with a giant torch that melted it onto the ship.

Grandfather skulked around, nursing his wounds from the fight with his son. He didn't want to admit it, but Ben really did a number on him.

Ryan wondered where Karl was right now. Hiding with Jenna and Sector V and the rest of the rebels most likely, but he knew that if they tried to attack Karl would be with them. Karl would battle Ryan to the death for the betrayal he had received. Ryan looked forward to it very much.

His operatives in America had been having zero luck with attacking the Teen ship convoys that always managed to blast the KND ships away or at least cripple them. The teens were also being very careful to; destroying any and all spy, tracking, or monitoring devices that were thrown at them. The teens were desperate to be left alone and this gave away the fact that they were going somewhere very specific.

Let them run and hide for now. If they try and fight it will be futile. He heard the buzzer on the door of his throne room ring. "Enter." He permitted. Numbuh 99.48, now with new glasses, entered the throne room and hiked up to the stage that served as a throne.

"My Master, Elite 3 is complete, it is now fully automated." He said.

"Wonderful, how goes the progress on the bomb?" Ryan asked.

"Excellent. It should be ready by Friday morning." Numbuh 99.48 reported.

"The day after tomorrow, perfect. Friday always is a kid's favorite day of the week, next to Saturday." Ryan said.

"And we've also taken care of Numbuh 1615's decay. We've sealed the case so it's air tight and on top of that we've injected preservatives into his body so the decay won't set in if the glass is cracked." The nerd explained.

"Good. How is Waspman?" Ryan asked.

They had discovered Waspman's body in the wreckage of the labs, just barely alive and very slowly regenerating its body. The human side of it had died off in the fire, but the wasp side stayed alive through sheer willpower. "He, or it, is currently regenerating it could take until tomorrow night for it to fully heal up." Numbuh 99.48 reported.

"You have done very well Numbuh 99.48, you may even receive a promotion once we pull this off." Ryan said.

"Thank you sir, may I please go, I have much more work to attend to." The lead scientist asked.

"You may leave. Keep up the good work." Ryan said as he watched the scientist walk out the door.

" **Poor fool; once the microchip is ready he won't even think about promotions ever again.** " Grandfather said, not bothering to hide the other contempt he had for these pathetic kids. Even in their 'enlightened' state they were still rather stupid and very inferior.

That would all change once the microchip was activated. "Grandfather, I'm still worried about Sector V and the rest of the trouble makers, they could ruin everything we've been working so hard for." Ryan said.

" **They will come to us. We will defeat them and we will conquer this planet. When they come to us and we will make them wish they had never been born.** " Grandfather said.

"But when will they come? We need to be prepared for them, they took out one of my Elite ships and they've managed to defeat you on more one occasion, and have currently escaped our sights! They've discovered our spy bot and did who knows what with it and I for one refuse to underestimate them." Ryan said.

" **And I agree, but we'll just waste power and fuel looking for them. The moment we find their location we will smash them like the insects they are.** " Grandfather said.

"Yes, yes you're right as always. They'll come to us and when they do... game over." Ryan said, smiling sadistically.

54321

As the sun began to rise up, the amount of work inside the Fortress began to go down. The Safety-Bot was mostly put back together; the arms and head were reattached to the body and the legs were being put back on as well. Once they had it reassembled they'd have to test it out and then they'd be done.

At the main hangar bay Kuki let out a squeal of cheer as the fully grown cyborg skunk jumped up into her arms. "Oh Bradley! You've gotten so big!" she said lovingly as she squeezed him in her hug. He made chirping sounds that suggested he was in pain and she quickly lightened up.

"Sorry Bradley, it's just that I'm sooo happy to see you again!" she said. Hoagie gently took the skunk from her and hugged it as well.

"Hey Bradley my boy! How's it been going?" he asked. The skunk began to chatter in its own noises that passed for language and the three ignored Danny as he looked at them weirdly.

"So what's up with the skunk?" he asked Wally.

"They found it back when we were ten and they decided to raise it as their own until his parents came to get him. We decided he was good enough to be one of us after he helped us defeat Chester, we called him Numbuh 6." Wally explained.

"Nice, but what's up with the robot parts?" Danny asked.

"He got ran over by a car and Hoagie saved his life by making him into a cyborg. Go figure." Wally shrugged.

"Okay guys, Rachel's in charge until I get back." Abby said as she walked past them, although she did take a minute to pet Bradley affectionately. "How's it going stinker?" she said.

"You going to Sticky-Beard for help?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I've already told my Remnant buddies what up so I'm taking Jenna's team and the 44's with me to get the old pirate. I've already called up Cree and told her to contact Mr. Boss so he can get in contact with the other villains, you guys just get to work on finishing that robot and the ships. Hoagie, how's work on the P.O.R.T.A.L coming?" she asked.

Hoagie shook his head tiredly and said "Slowly but surely. It takes a while to widen a vortex generators settings and taking the distance between here and the moon base in account..."

"Save me the techno-babble Numbuh 2, you know it makes my head hurt." Abby said.

"Well in short, don't worry we're good. I think." Hoagie said.

"Change the 'I think' part and you can consider yourself good as gold baby." She said as she walked away to C-5's away ship.

"I'll try as hard as I can Abby." He called.

"I know you will Hoagie, you always do." She said as she looked into his eyes, causing him to look away blushing. "See you guys later." She said.

"Man, and they say we were in denial." Kuki whispered to Wally.

"I heard that." Abby said, causing them to jump. Abby looked at them, "Wally, you know where that punk Ernie would be?" she asked.

"Yeah, if he's still around he most likely hasn't changed his forte, stupid bully lovin'..." muttered Wally.

"Then go find him, my contacts in the KND told me a month ago that he's taken up a new job of selling modified KND weaponry, go and get some of that and if he refuses just knock him out." Abby said.

"What do we need weaponry for? We got plenty of it!" Wally objected.

"Yeah, but it's the same kind Numbuh 1 Billions forces up there gots, if we're gonna surprise 'em good and bad we need some different weapons that they won't recognize." She said.

"Okay, makes sense. Kuki you wanna come?" he asked.

"Can I bring Bradley?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" he said as he walked over to a ship that didn't have a remote control device attached to it.

"Hoagie, you know how to contact Mr. Washer?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he set up a new store in town and I know the number to it." Hoagie said. In his decommissioned life he had been a customer at Washer's hobby store but always wondered why Washer gave him dirty looks now and then, although in retrospect it may have been the chili dogs.

"Then call it and tell him to use the biggest ship he's got to help us out." She said.

"You think he'll help us?" Hoagie asked.

"Tell him that if he doesn't it'll be the end of the world." Abby said as she walked away to the ship, not looking back this time.

54321

In the morning the sun rose up and shone brightly down on a forest, and inside that forest was a most unusual sight. A gigantic pirate ship called the Sweet Revenge, parked in the woods with a huge dragged out ditch behind it.

Sticky-Beard reclined on his chair in the area of the Sweet Revenge that served as his room. Things were going good for he and his candy snatching crew. They had raided a few candy factories last week so they were taking a few days off to celebrate their successful plundering.

He pondered on what to do next? The Kids Next Door were very tempting, but he decided against it. They were on friendly terms once Numbuh 5 had become supreme leader, but when she was decommissioned they mostly stayed away from the KND as much as they could.

Naturally that was hard on Halloween and days when they raided playgrounds, as they usually had to engage in battle with them and they were still counted as villains. The other villains ostracized him at first due to him being on friendly terms with the Kids Next Door for a while, but once he became an enemy to them again they welcomed him back with open arms.

As he considered his options on what he and his crew would hit next, the door to his room opened and Gooey entered. "Mon capitaine! We have visitors!" he said.

"Who is it? Is it Boss Fulbright again?" Sticky-Beard asked. The hunchbacked man had pretty much taken over the villains entirely since Father vanished and since his kids were no longer in the Kids Next Door he had become more hostile to them, launching several attacks on their more vital bases.

"No sir, it is someone I'd never thought to see again." The short Frenchman said excitedly.

Sticky-Beard got up and hobbled over to his cabin boy. "Well spit it out man! Who is it?" he asked.

"Hey Sticky-bun! Get out here." Called the voice of a woman outside, the voice was familiar, a little different but he remembered it.

Sticky-Beard's eye widened at the sound of the familiar voice.

Could it be?

He shoved Gooey out of his way and walked out of the room and onto the deck to see Abigail Lincoln and several kids he didn't know standing on the deck looking up at him. Among these new kids was a girl with short red hair, a bald boy, a younger girl with long brown hair, and two identical Kids Next Door twin troopers he recognized from various major battles, the 44s if he recalled correctly.

Hovering over next to the ship was a large KND away ship piloted by an African-American girl.

"Long time no see Sticky-Bun." Said Abby, smiling as she saw her old friendly enemy for the first time in years.

"Why Abigail Lincoln! As I live and breath, I'd given up on ever seeing you again years ago!" he said as he walked down the steps.

"I'd never thought I'd have to see you again either ya old buccaneer." Abby said as she walked up to him and shook his gloved hand.

"So, mind telling this ole pirate how you managed to regain your memory and what exactly you're doing here?" he asked.

"Happy to answer, but first a few questions; this ship still space faring?" Abby asked, remembering that Sticky-Beard had led the villain assault on the moon base during the first time Grandfather returned.

"Of course it is! I even installed a few things too, like a giant bubble shield to encase the whole deck! Why you be asking?" he questioned.

"We need to attack the moon base." Abby said.

"Whoa now! Have you turned bad?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, but the new Kids Next Door leader has. And worse than bad, remember Grandfather?" she asked, earning a gasp of horror from the crew who were still terrified at the thought of that old man returning.

"Aye, I remember him, we all remember him, right lads?!" Sticky-Beard called out to his crew.

"Aye!" they all called.

"Well he's back." Abby told him.

"Say it ain't so!" cried a random crew member, "We're doomed!" screamed another.

"Keep it together boys." Sticky-Beard ordered as he stared at Abby.

"How do we know you're tellin' the truth? We ain't seen no senior citi-zombies walking around and none of the other villains have said anything." He said.

"Grandfather came back different, I don't even know if he can still turn people into zombies like he did last time, but I do know that he's gotten himself a new power." Abby said.

"Well spit it out lass! What kind of new power?" the old pirate asked.

"The power to suck out and harvest souls." Abby said.

"Like voodoo you mean?" the candy pirate asked.

"Something like that, I don't fully understand it, but I do understand that so far he's harvested the souls of ninety two kids and two adults, he's gotten stronger and he's got some big super suit that gives him even more powerful, he's working with Numbuh 1 Billion, the current leader of the KND."

"Aye, I heard there was a change in command, I guess he was the wrong choice?" Sticky-Beard asked.

"Ya got that right." Said the red haired girl.

Sticky-Beard looked at the younger kids and raised his eyebrow. "And who be the young bloods?" he asked.

"This is Jenna, she's the girl who got us and helped me recommission my old team and then some. She also fought Grandfather on more than one occasion." Abby said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet ya lassie, if you fought Grandfather more than once and lived to tell the tale you're okay by me." Sticky-Beard said as he ripped a lollipop out of his pocket and handed it to Jenna, "Hair free by the way." He said.

"Uh... thanks." Jenna said, a little grossed out by the old candy attached to the long rusty beard of the old pirate.

"This is what's left of her team, Roland and Ally. The rest got taken out by Grandfather and Numbuh 1 Billion." Abby said.

"Hi." Ally greeted.

"Nice to see ya." Roland said.

"The 44's over there are from my time, we managed to save them before they could be captured." Abby said.

"Captured? By who?" Sticky-Beard asked.

"You mean you haven't seen the news?" Ally asked.

"Nope, we only use the TV for movie channels! Don't pay no mind to the news or current events." He said.

"Well because we got recommissioned, Numbuh 1 Billion had thousands of former Kids Next Door agents and has brainwashed them along with the current crop of agents and made a big evil army to take over the world. So you want to help or not?" Abby asked.

There was silence among the crew for a few minutes. An evil army of thousands of KND operatives, both new and old? They couldn't beat the old ones so what chance did they have against the old and new combined?

"I don't know lass, odds don't sound too good." Sticky-Beard said.

"They never did, what's your point?" Abby asked.

"My point is, my crew would barely stand a chance against this army! We'd be slaughtered!" he said.

"They got a nuke bomb up there and they're gonna drop it!" Abby said.

"They gots themselves a nuclear? How?" Sticky-Beard asked.

"They stole it from China and they'll drop it on the world to show how powerful they are! So you'll probably die anyway. So do you scallywags wanna die fighting or hiding?" Abby asked.

Sticky-Beard laughed. "Ye drive a hard bargain lass! Whaddya say boys?! Do we help the children out?" he asked. The pirate crew seemed conflicted. It didn't seem like a good idea, at all. It seemed insane and suicidal, but it looked like they didn't have a choice.

"We're with ya cap." Said a crew member.

"We're all gonna die sooner or later, might as well be sooner." Said a depressed sounding pirate.

"Let's kick some kid ass!" cheered another member of the crew. Soon enough the other crew members began to cheer and shout and whoop in agreement.

"Ya got your answer Abigail! We're with ya, just give the word and I'll bring up the bubble shield and fly up into space to give these hooligans a good fist to the eye." Sticky-Beard said.

"Good to hear, just show up a this location." Abby said as she handed her rival a piece of paper. Sticky-Beard inspected the coordinates.

"It'll take us a while but we'll get there. About tomorrow morning I believe." He said.

"Be there, we'll be ready for you. Can you contact Henrietta and fill her in?" Abby asked.

"You know I will! Not doing this without a few dozen others to take the hits for me." Sticky-Beard laughed as Abby walked away to her ship. "You're a pirate after me own heart lass!" he said.

"Come on guys, we got a few others to visit." She said.

54321

"You sure you can get 'em to cooperate daddy?" Fanny asked over the phone.

"Of course I can sweetie, I'm their leader! They gotta do what I say or they'll be kicked out of the villain's union. You just take care of your brothers and make sure these brainwashed KND punks don't hurt them or you." Her father said.

"I will. Daddy, you sure you're alright about working with Sector V?" she asked.

"As much as I despise those brats I can't let Grandfather turn me into a damn zombie again. I'll do anything to keep that from happening, even work with those brats, just be safe Fanny." He said.

"I will daddy, love you." She said.

"I love you too my little ass kicker." He said as he hung up the phone.

Jeffery 'Boss' Fulbright sighed. It was going to be a big task to get every remaining villain to say yes to this. He knew some like Count Spankulot and Knightbrace would say yes, but there were a few like Granma Stuffum and Wink and Fibb would say no.

"Okay let's see..." he said as he looked at the list of villains he had. Crazy Old Cat Lady had retired and just wanted to be left alone, Cuppa Joe died of a caffeine overdose, Grandma Stuffum and Washer had retired as well, Toiletnator was an obvious no go, and Chester had been executed for child murder, something Boss had drawn the line at and he was the one who reported it to the police. Boss had called Chester up to invite him to a barbecue and when Chester answered Boss heard the screams of a little girl. It still gave him nightmares.

"Okay, let's get calling." He said as he pushed the numbers on the phone and then took it to his ear.

54321

Robert Washer answered the phone as it rang. "Hello, Washer's Hobby Shop how can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey Mr. Washer, been a while hasn't it?" the voice of Hoagie Gilligan over the phone. Why was Gilligan calling? He usually came in if he wanted something, and why was he talking in a noir detective voice? "Oh hey Hoagie, what can I do you for?" Washer asked.

"How about reactivating that massive ship you got under your store, I remember so you don't have to pretend that it's not there." Hoagie said. Washer took a minute to let it sink in that Gilligan remembered.

"Okay so you have your memory back, what do you want from me? I've retired from the villains." Washer said.

"I know, but I got a hunch that ship is still flight worthy." Hoagie said.

"It is, so what?" Washer asked grumpily.

"We need your help." Hoagie said, he ten explained the current situation to Washer.

Washer whistled in amazement. "Sounds pretty damned bad kid." He admitted.

"So you want to help us or not?" Hoagie asked.

"I'll think on it. Give your location and if I don't call back you have my answer." Washer said, he then hung up the phone.

Washer leaned against the countertop and sighed. World domination by some insane kid? Didn't bode well for anyone, let alone his store...

54321

Life was good for Ernest. He was making big bucks selling modified KND 2x4 tech to teens, gun collectors, hunters, and anyone who wanted a gun and didn't want one from some lame and toned down gun store. He leaned back in his chair as he smoked his cigarette, life was good these days.

The door to his office opened and his right hand man, Moe, appeared in the frame. "Hey Ernest, we got someone wanting to see ya." He said.

Ernest couldn't help but noticing two things; one, a rather nasty smell. And two, Moe looked nervous. He noticed another figure outside the window behind Moe

"Who is it?" Ernest asked as he slowly too out a gun from under his desk.

"He said you knew him, goes by the name Beatles..." Moe said. Suddenly Moe fell down unconscious as the familiar, but taller and older form of Wallabee Beatles stepped in the office.

"How's life been treatin' ya, Ernie?" the blonde asked mockingly. Ernest's cigarette dropped from his mouth in shock and he yelled out in anger.

"I told you a hundred times you little fucker..." Ernie said as he jumped on top of the desk, aiming his gun at Wally. "It's ERNEST!" he was about to shoot when Kuki rammed through the window and kicked Ernest to the wall and he slid to the floor, knocking the gun out of his hands.

"You okay Kuki? Glass didn't cut you did it?" Wally asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You bitch!" Ernest screamed as he got up. Wally ran forward and smashed Ernest into the wall. He took hold of Ernest's face and bashed into the plaster wall, causing it to cave in.

"Don't you EVER call my Kuki that again." Wally snarled quietly. "Got it?!"

Ernest whimpered as he nodded in terror, he could tell Wally didn't mess around when it came to Kuki.

"Good, now we hear you've been stealing KND tech and modifying it and selling it off to whoever can meet your price, that true?" Wally asked.

"It's true! It was easy to get with all the battles I've seen happen over the years. The amount of weapons left behind is ridiculous! I figured it'd be easier to take 'em and change 'em up a bit and sell 'em! After all their way easier to make than a real gun." Ernest said.

"Where's the supply you've got right now?" Wally demanded.

"In the storage shed out back, it's all we've got right now I swear!" Ernest pleaded.

"Good." Wally said. He smashed Ernest down on the floor, knocking him out. "Okay Kuki let's load it up and get out of here." He said.

"Was all this really necessary?" Kuki asked.

"Those guards said no entry, and we needed to enter so..." Wally said cheekily.

"You're impossible, but it'd be beyond impossible to quit you." Kuki said as she followed him to the shed.

Most of Ernest's thugs had been taken down by Bradley's stink bombs, to which she and Wally were relieved because that meant they wouldn't have to fight as many.

Wally blasted the padlock off the shed door and opened it. As he went in Kuki asked him "Wally, on our way back can we stop to get someone? I know you won't like it, but Abby did say we need all the help we can get." She said.

Wally shook his head. "Okay Kuki, if you say so. Who is it?"

"Lizzie."

54321

At the Fortress an alarm went off. "The teens are here; open up the main hangar doors!" Rachel commanded as she walked into the hangar bay. In the surrounding few miles other gigantic hangars opened up to let the huge amount of teen airships in.

Up in the watchtower Ray operated the controls and the huge ceiling of the main room split open, letting the sun's light pour in. "Should we get our guns out?" Patton asked her.

"No, we're on the same side now, might as well lower our guns for a few days." Rachel said.

Patton nodded, "I've sent Angeline, Virginia, Arthur, and a few others around to the other hangars to greet 'em." He said.

"Good thinking." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you think Fanny and I will make it through this okay without much contact?" he asked. Rachel sighed, she knew Patton and Fanny began to have a thing for each other towards the end of their KND service and she never did ask him how it went.

It went badly.

_5 and a Half Years Ago_

_Fanny kicked open the air vent grate and landed on her feet and one hand. "Gotta get out, gotta get out." She murmured to herself as she ran towards a speeder ship._

" _Stop." Ordered a voice from behind her. Fanny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Numbuh 60 standing behind her._

_"Patton! What are you... how did you..."_

_"Know you were coming here? Rachel gave you permission to use her own private hangar every now and then so I figured you'd come here. Fanny why are you doing this?" he asked her._

_Fanny sighed, defeated. "I can't lose my memories Patton! These last seven years have been the best of my life and they'll always be the best." She said._

_"I can sympathize with that Fanny, hell my birthday's in a few weeks and I'll be decommissioned. But why would you of all kids run? You know what happens to runners! They get hunted down, they're looked upon as cowards and traitors, they're..."_

_"I know what happens to them Patton! I did it myself for the last three years damn it!" she yelled._

" _Then why are you running?" he pleaded._

_"Because in all those years of hunting down those teens who wanted to keep their memories, I never once stopped and thought about what would happen if it was me in their place. And once I did I didn't like it." She said, tears beginning to stream down from her eyes._

_Patton sighed. "Fanny, I don't like it any more than you do, but it's the rules. And as damn crazy and stupid as they are sometimes they gotta be followed." He said._

_Fanny sighed as she lowered her gun and walked towards Patton. "You're right Numbuh 60. I'm... I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged him. He put his gun away and hugged her back._

_"It's okay Fanny, I'll come up with something. Like Chester got to you and used one of his mind control tricks on ya and all will be forgiven. I mean that Lance kid will probably be alright and I..."_

_"I'm sorry Patton." She said again._

_"It's okay girl, you've already said... sorry." He gasped out as a laser blast hit him hard in the shoulder._

_Patton fell to the ground, bleeding from the shot as Fanny jumped into the speeder. "But... but I trusted you. I loved you." He said as he began to lose consciousness._

_"And so did I." Fanny said sadly as she closed the cockpit._

_Patton fell unconscious as Fanny took off._

The teen ship landed in the hangar, leaving enough room for a few more small ships to land.

The ramp from the front of the ship opened and Cree walked out, followed by Fanny and her two brothers, as well as a few dozen other teen soldiers who looked around in awe. "Why don't we have something like this?" one asked.

"Shut up Aaron!" another scolded.

"Greetings Numbuh 362." Cree said as she shook Rachel's hand.

"Cree, Fanny," Fanny winced at the harsh way Rachel said her name, "welcome to the Fortress." Rachel said.

"Where's Abby?" Cree asked.

"Out getting some more allies, she'll be back soon enough." Rachel said.

"Good, we just blasted the last KND fighters away from us so it'll take them a while to send the mission failed message, more than enough time for my people to land." Cree said.

"We'll radio Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 and tell them to be stealthy when they come back." Rachel said.

"So, how about giving me a basic tour of the place?" Cree asked.

"Ray, the guy who was here when we got here, will give you the basic layout. Fanny are you going to release your brothers?" Rachel asked her former friend. After the escape from Waspman Wally had told her about how Fanny had betrayed the Kids Next Door and joined the teens, it was crushing to hear that someone Rachel trusted would betray the Kids Next Door like that.

"Aye, you're right. Don't really see the point in keepin' them with me anymore." She said. She let her brothers go and they ran down.

"Are Lee, Sonya, and Tommy here?" Paddy asked.

"They sure are, just go down that hallway, twelfth door on the left." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Paddy said as he led Shaunie down the hall.

"You sure this Numbuh 1 Billion isn't able to find us?" Cree asked Rachel as he troops began to wander off, admiring the Fortress.

"Yes, Ray told me that even if he does find us there are hundreds of gun turrets in the ground and miles worth of tunnels to hide in that all lead to various escape points. He finds us we'll give him one hell of a fight." Rachel said.

"Good, something I always like about the Kids Next Door, you always do build awesome bases." Cree said sincerely.

"Right, I want you to gather all your teens; troops, leaders, everyone, and take them to the assembly hall. Ray will show you where it's at. Once there you guys can rest and relax until Abby gets back, you don't have to stay in there, you can walk around, it's just easier to fit a few thousand teens in there and fill them in on the plan at once that it would be individually." Rachel said.

"I understand, if you'll take me around I'll gather up my people." Cree said.

"Of course." Rachel said.

"But no funny business, no backstabbing, or anything else. We're ready for you if you do." Cree threatened.

"Don't worry, we won't pull anything. Honest." Promised Rachel as she led Cree, Fanny, and Cree's troops down the hall.

Meanwhile Paddy cheered out as he rushed forward and hugged both Lee and Sonya. "Guys! You've got no idea how happy I am to see you." He said.

"Back! Back! My back!" said Lee cried in pain.

Paddy quickly stepped off and said "Sorry Lee, what happened?"

"Got a little shot up while I was getting something." Lee said.

"You gonna be okay?" Shaunie asked.

"He will be as long as nothing touches his back." Sonya said.

Lee and Sonya didn't care about the accidental pain Paddy had caused Lee, they were just happy to have their friends back.

54321

Lizzie Devine reclined on her couch feeling very worried, she was staying home because of the attack on her high school, which she had been absent for, but was now worried that her old friends Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, and (as much as she hated to admit it) Wally were missing and something called Consortium was after them.

What she wouldn't give to have Nigel here to explain what was going on. She had gotten over Nigel years ago, as all girls who breakup with their boyfriends do, and right now she was in a serious relationship with a guy called Jared.

A few years ago her brother wanted to join the Kids Next Door, but Lizzie convinced him not to, she didn't want him getting hurt like Nigel had several times.

But she still wondered where Nigel went to, when she asked Abby years ago Abby only told her that she wasn't allowed to tell her. She always hoped that wherever Nigel was he was happy and with a nice girl.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Lizzie got up and walked over to the door to answer it. She opened the door and she gasped when she saw who was there.

Kuki Sanban stood on the porch. Kuki looked like she was happy to see her but why? She wouldn't remember her . "Kuki!" she cried, "What are you doing here and..."

"Long story short we have our memories back and the Kids Next Door have been taken over by someone evil and we want you to help us." Kuki said.

"What?" Lizzie asked, stupefied.

"We'll tell you on the way, Wally's in our ship and we need to get back to our base so are you in or out?" Kuki asked.

"Is Nigel back?" Lizzie asked.

"No, he's not. Sad and bad because we could really use him right about now... but why do you care? I know you've moved on and gotten someone else." Kuki said.

"I have, but that doesn't mean I don't have some affection for Nigel, I can still think of him as my friend and not my boyfriend can't I?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure, so are you joining us or not?" Kuki asked.

"Of course I am. Just let me tell my mom I'm going to visit a friend and I'll be back." Lizzie said.

As Lizzie went back into her house Kuki ran back to the ship. "She's coming with us." She told Wally.

"Great..." Wally muttered.

"Be nice." Kuki warned.

"I will be. Anyway we got a call from Ray, the teens got there so KND ships might be searching the area by the time we get back." He said.

"Can we get around them?" Kuki asked.

"You bet." Wally said.

54321

At the house of one John Wink and Timothy Fibb the doorbell rang. "I hope it's not Jeffery come to convince us to help him aid those pesky teens and children in stopping the Kids Next Door, Mr. Wink." Said Fibb.

"As do I Mr. Fibb, we'd be hopeless against such odds." Said Wink.

They opened the door and saw a much older version of Abigail Lincoln at their doorstep. "Why if it isn't Abigail Lincoln, Mr. Wink."

"All grown up and has become such a beauty, Mr. Fibb."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Wink, so I take it Mr. Boss called you already?" she asked.

"Indeed, and we've declined his invitation." Said Fibb.

"But why? Don't you care if the world get's taken over by Grandfather and Numbuh 1 Billion?!" cried Abby.

"Not really." The two said.

"I just don't get you two." Abby said as she shook her head.

"And you never will, will she Mr. Wink?"

"Never, Mr. Fibb."

"Fine, if you two old biddies won't help maybe Lasso Lass will." Said Abby.

"You're efforts will be completely wasted on that." Said Fibb.

"Yes, sadly poor Mary fell and broke her neck one day several years ago. We were with her for a week in the hospital when she passed." Wink said sadly.

"She's gone?" Abby asked in shock, she felt genuinely saddened by this knowledge that their old ally was dead.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it she is no longer of this earth." Said Fibb hanging his head down.

"Then why not help us? Lasso Lass would want you to join us! You were once part of something like the Kids Next Door, would you like to see it corrupted into something evil?" she asked.

The two old friends looked at each other. "Mary would hate that." Fibb said calmly his voice a little shaky.

"Yes, she would." Wink agreed.

The two looked at their old enemy.

"We will help." They said in unison.

"Thank you, now, do you two got some power chair that can operate in space?" she asked.

"Of course we do." Said Wink.

"But it will take a few hours to get it ready." Said Fibb.

"Then once you're ready come to these coordinates." Abby said as she handed Wink a piece of paper with location of the Fortress written on it.

"No problem, we will be there. Won't we Mr. Wink?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Mr. Fibb."

54321

"Got anything on radar Kuki?" Wally asked as he flew their ship towards the area of the Fortress.

"No, we're all in the clear." Kuki said.

"Okay, Fortress, this is Numbuh 4 returning please open up hatch." He said.

"Roger that Numbuh 4, was your mission successful?" asked Ray's voice.

"Yeah, we got the goods now open up the hatch so we can unload 'em." Wally said.

The hatch opened and Wally flew the ship into the tunnel.

They had a rough time landing the ship because of the Teen airship, but they found room to land. Luckily there would just barley be enough room for Abby and Jenna to land too.

"Well, it's safe to say the teens got here." Wally said.

"I never thought I'd see the day the Kids Next Door would work with teenagers, good or bad." Lizzie said in amazement.

"Got no choice now, us working together is the only thing that really puts a wrench in Ryan's grand machine." Wally said.

"I hope Abby and the others won't get to angry at me being here." Lizzie said.

"Don't worry silly!" said Kuki, "Abby won't mind , besides she could have an important mission for you."

"Don't hold your breath." Wally said as he opened the door of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R they had taken.

Rachel was standing to greet them. "Any troubles on your mission?" she asked as Wally, Kuki, Bradley, and Lizzie got out of the ship.

"Ernest was uncooperative so we had to rough him up a bit." Wally said.

"A bit?" asked Kuki with a playful smirk.

"You got the weapons Abby sent you to get?" Rachel asked.

"Inside the ship." Wally said. Rachel then noticed Lizzie.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"It's Nigel's old girlfriend Lizzie." Kuki said.

"Oh..." Rachel said, remembering how she unintentionally had caused their breakup.

"I'm Lizzie Devine, nice to meet you Numbuh 362, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Rachel asked.

"Nigel once told me what you looked like." Lizzie said.

"He did?" she asked, she had once heard from Numbuh 10 herself about Lizzie's jealousy was remarkable enough for her to hijack a hamster filled flight to hunt down Nigel because she thought he was cheating on her with Tara, who she became good friends with.

"Yeah, he told me you were the best leader the Kids Next Door ever had and me personally I hope he was right, because we're gonna need a leader half as good as how he described you to get us out of the craziness Kuki told me about on our way over here." Lizzie said.

"Thank you." Rachel said, feeling pretty flattered by both Lizzie's compliments and the fact that Nigel once raved about her like that to Lizzie.

The Consortium Hunters' ship flew out of the tunnel hole in the wall and gently landed in a place where there was room to land.

"She's back." Rachel said, heading over to C-5's away ship to greet Abby.

"Hey, Kuki said Numbuh 10 got rescued, where is she? She and I have a lot of catching up to do." Lizzie said.

"She should be outside the assembly hall keeping guard on the teens with Moosk, I'll take ya to her." Patton said.

As Numbuh 60 led Lizzie away Rachel greeted Abby as she and her team got out of the ship. "Why did we even go? We didn't do anything." Pete complained.

"Rachel, how are things progressing?" asked Abby.

"Smooth as silk, robot's ready and they'll test it out as soon as you're there to watch, teens are here and most of them are in the assembly hall but Cree want to talk to you first, and Wally just got back with the weapons and Kuki brought Lizzie too." Rachel said.

"Lizzie's here? Fine, why not? Everyone else seems to be. Where's Cree?" Abby asked.

"In the watchtower, she won't go into the assembly hall without seeing and talking to you first." Rachel said.

"Okay good; I'll talk to Cree, and then go see the robot." She said.

"Good, we're actually getting done faster than I'd thought we would." Rachel said as Abby walked past her.

Abby entered the watchtower room and saw Cree sitting in a chair a few feet from a weary looking Hoagie, Bartie, and Ray. "Sis, trip here go okay?" Abby asked.

"We got attacked a dozen times, but we fended them off every time. Seems like they didn't even bother looking for us again." Cree said.

"So Cree, what did you want to talk about?" Abby asked.

"I just wanted to say that, it's so weird that despite everything; Maurice being turned into a brainwashed slave, all those kids getting their souls sucked out, and everything else, I just wanted to say that I always wanted something like this to happen. Something so bad that we'd have no choice to work together, and I always hoped that it would make us forget our grievances with each other and by the end of it we'd wonder why we ever hated each other in the first place." Cree said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Abby asked.

"Yes I am Abby. I want us to put everything behind us. All of the fights, the insults, the dinners spent with guns pointed at each other over the table, the... the hatred. I just want us to be sisters again." Cree said.

"Uh, I think I hear Virginia calling me." Bartie said as he got up and got in the elevator.

"Me too." Ray said quickly as he darted in and closed the elevator doors, not wanting to intrude on this sibling moment.

"Do... do you really mean that Cree?" asked Abby, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, at first I always tried to deny the fact that I wanted us to stop hating each other, even to myself but now with Maurice and all this I just want to say: can we be sisters again?" Cree asked.

Abby smiled and she stepped towards her sister as she stood up. "I'd like nothing better." She said as she hugged the taller girl. Hoagie looked up from his work station.

"Now that's what I call sisterly love." He said.

"Oh shut up!" they both yelled. They then looked at each other, a bit surprised and then began laughing.

"Women." Muttered Hoagie.

"So Abby, are you going to enforce that new anti-decommission thing these new kids came up with?" Cree asked.

"You know it." Abby said.

"Then I'd like to meet the one who came up with it."Cree said.

When they went down to the ground floor Abby called Jenna over. "Yes Abby, what is it?" she asked.

"Jen, this is my sister Cree." Abby introduced.

"So you're Jenna?" Cree asked. Jenna nodded. Cree put her arm on Jenna's shoulder and said "We're going to get along just fine."

54321

Abby, Cree, Rachel, Karl, and the rest of the teen leaders walked into the room where the Safety-Bot was being kept. Sector Z was already in there, having reunited with Ogie. "Head's up gang! Show us what ya got." Abby said.

"Numbuh 5, it's good to see you've returned. We were getting a little on edge with all the teens." Isaac said.

"Well get rid of that old prejudice kid, we're all one big happy team now." Gavin said.

"Brit boy's right Numbuh 74.239. Show us what you've managed to do." Abby said.

"Right. Currently Numbuhs 1978, 416, and 137512 are in the robot's stomach, chest, and head respectively. Numbuh 1978 controls the legs and propulsion system, while Numbuh 137512 controls the head and the weapons and the guidance systems, and finally Numbuh 416 controls the arms and the weapons attached to it." Herbie explained.

He looked up and shouted "Are you ready Numbuh 317512?"

"Affirmative!" Hailey called down.

"Activating arms." Joey said as he grabbed some gloves that had special sensors in them that controlled the arms. He reached out and the big arms shot out.

"Arms fully functioning!" he said. Hailey nodded and then slowly used the control pad in front of her and made the head look left, right, up, and down.

"Head's working like a charm." She said.

Silas nodded and he used the boots with sensors that he was wearing and clicked them together. The robot rose slowly and carefully up into the air and then landed down.

"So what do you say Numbuh 5? Successful test?" asked Hailey over a radio.

"Are the weapons good?" asked Cree.

"Oh yeah check it out! EMP cannon on the left and bubble wrap cannon on the right! Suckers won't know what hit 'em." Joey boasted.

"Then it's a-okay by me, but does it meet the standards of the host?" Abby asked.

The robot spoke to her. "Affirmative. Weaponry is acceptable."

Cree looked over and her jaw dropped when she saw Sector Z standing there. "Abby, is that Sector Z? How did they stay so young? It's..."

"I'll explain." Abby said, giggling a bit.

"Oh boy, fangirls." muttered David.

As the night went on Sticky-Beard and his crew arrived along with Wink and Fibb, both taking up residence in the only remaining big hangar. Lizzie and Tara had reunited and caught up, chating about boy friends and what they had been up to since they last spoke. Abby had contacted Kim and told her to spread the word to the Remnants about the plan. Fanny said Mr. Boss would be there in the morning with every villain he could get, and Hoagie was almost done with the P.O.R.T.A.L. The group that would go into the moon base began to train with the new weapons, finding it difficult at first, but soon enough getting the hang of it. They laughed with each other, played little shooting games with each other. None of them had any illusions; if they lost it would be a defeat they wouldn't recover from.

Everyone rested well that night, they had to sleep and rest if they were going to battle tomorrow.

They had to stand together if they were going to save the world.

She just hoped that was enough.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so next chapter the final battle begins, the fate of our heroes and villains will be decided over the next four action packed chapters. So read, review, and get ready for war. Seriously please review. I got like six reviews for a fifteen chapter story that's reached over two hundred thousand words.
> 
> Finally, thought I'd never get this chapter done. The problem with this chapter is it's a relatively actionless chapter and it's the one I planned out the least so it took me a while to make it long enough... and I ended up making it six thousand words longer than I intended. Eat your heart out Stephen King.


	16. War Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> The song 'I Know How the Moon must Feel' is own by Unforscene Music and is not mine, I had no part in the creation of it in anyway shape or form, I just like the song and wanted to use it somehow. It belongs to its rightful owners, please don't sue me, I wouldn't last ten seconds.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 16**

**War Dawn**

It was just before sunrise. Jenna awoke as he alarm rang. She turned it off and got up. "Today's the day." She muttered. Today this nightmare would either end or get worse. She really hoped it was the former.

She looked at a picture she had on her nightstand. It was a picture of herself, Ian, Travis, Roland, and Ally. All standing together with the moon in the background. She remembered when this picture was taken. Count Spankulot had gone overly spank happy so they had to deal with him their selves. After the victory a kid with a camera, whom they had saved from the vampire, took a picture of them in front of the full moon and later sent it to them as thanks.

Jenna always loved the moon and was always happy whenever she was able to go to the moon base. There was something beautiful about it that she couldn't put her finger on. It changed a lot while the sun stayed the same, so it had that over the giant ball of fire. It was soothing and relaxing to watch.

She remembered a song Ian taught her once and she sang it quietly and to herself so no one else could hear it.

"I know how the moon must feel

Looking down from the heavens

Smiling at the silly things

We put ourselves through.

Missing Magic each day

Never seeing the wonders

That's how the moon must feel.

I know how the moon must feel

Starry eyed and contended.

Everything is beautiful

As it all should be.

Far away from it all

Never needing to hurry

That's how the moon must feel.

From up there our worried must seem very small.

Maybe that is why he wears a smile.

I'm sure he knows if there is more to life.

Wish I could be him for a while.

I know how the moon must feel

Looking down from the heavens

Smiling at the silly things

We put ourselves through.

Missing magic each day

Never seeing the wonder

That's how the moon must feel.

I'm sure he knows if there is more to life.

Wish I could be him for a while.

I know how the moon must feel

And I can't say I blame him

Smiling at the silly things

We put ourselves through.

Never taking the time

Always running in circles

That's how the moon must feel.

I know how the moon must feel

When he makes someone happy

That's the feeling I will feel

When you smile at me.

I'll be floating on air

I'll be beaming with wonder

That's how the moon must feel."

She finished the song and took a deep breath. "That was beautiful." Said a voice from behind her.

Jenna whirled around to see Kuki standing in the doorway. "Numbuh 3! How...how much did you hear?" Jenna asked, embarrassed.

"All of it. I came to wake you guys up since Abby wants everybody ready. What is that song?" Kuki asked.

"It's called 'I know how the moon must feel'. It's a song Ian taught me, he said it was one of the few things he remembered very clearly about his mother and it always made him feel better before a tense situation. He always sang it, albeit in private because was something very close and personal to him, but he told it to me once when I was very nervous and anxious about raiding an ice cream factory on one of our fist missions where I was in charge." Jenna explained.

"So Ian somehow remembered that entire song, even though his mother left him when he was two?" Kuki asked, remembering Ian's history Jenna had told her and the others.

"Yeah, he didn't understand it either. All he knew was that his mom sang it to him, so he desperately wanted to remember it." Jenna said.

Kuki nodded, "I can understand that."

"Kuki, do you really think we can win this?" Jenna asked.

"I hope so. The longer Ryan and Grandfather have this power, the price gets higher and higher. This has to be the final battle." Kuki said.

"And I'm honored to fight it with you and your sector." Jenna said.

"Me too." Kuki said.

Jenna looked down, "Sorry if I hurt your ears, I'm really not a good singer." She said.

"You haven't heard bad singing until you hear my sister Mushi sing." Kuki said, laughing which beckoned Jenna to laugh too.

12345

Hoagie turned the dial, pulled the wrench, pushed the button, and looked at the screen.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Hoagie screamed out loud.

"Is it ready?" Abby asked as she and an older girl entered the watchtower.

"You bet your sweet ass it is! This baby is ready to open up." Hoagie said.

"Can you guarantee it?" Abby asked.

"Let me go up to the surface and check, it's too confined down here for me to be absolutely sure." Hoagie said. He finally noticed the older girl Abby had with her. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Kim, the other Remnant I told you about." Abby said. Kim was a Caucasian girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"You're Numbuh 2 I take it?" she asked.

"That's me." Hoagie said. Kim patted him on the back.

"Nice to meet you, Abby's told me so much about you and the rest of your sector." She said.

"Nice to meet you too, are the rest of the Remnants coming?" he asked.

"Yes, some of them are already here with me." Kim said

He went to the elevator and went down.

Abby looked to Bartie and Ray. "Ray, this thing got weapons that can reach orbit?" Abby asked, referring to the tower guns.

"Yes, but no where near powerful enough to reach the moon base." Ray said.

"Hm. Too bad then, Bartie get ready to send a transmission once Cree, Rachel, and the others get here." She said.

"Right." Bartie said.

In the main hangar teen troops ran to their respective ships, armed with weapons of various types. Teen fighter jets were being fueled up and weapons being loaded in.

Tara, Angeline, Ted, Virginia, and the 44 twins checked out the remote control devices on the unmanned ships to make sure they were working properly. Ray and a few of the others that would be left behind would control them.

Karl flew around with the F.A.L.C.O.N, lifting up boxed filled with ammo as he went. He wanted to make sure that if he had to carry someone he'd be ready for it.

Hoagie went out to an elevator that led to the surface and Tommy got in with him. "You get enough sleep last night Hoagie?" Tommy asked.

"I got a decent amount, needed to work on this damn thing. Hope it was worth it." Hoagie said.

"Well drink a soda or something to keep you awake. I won't be there to protect you ya know." Tommy said.

"Like I ever needed you to protect me." Hoagie said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, and who helped Numbuh 1 get to the moon base and stop Chad? Or the whole Father turning you all into animals thing? Or how about..."

"Okay I admit it! You've saved my butt more than a few times." Hoagie said, beginning to laugh as the elevator reached the surface.

Hoagie walked out and Tommy followed him. Hoagie aimed the gun up into the sky and fired, creating the giant circle vortex. He fired again across from it and created the twin portal.

Tommy picked up a gun and threw a rock into the first portal and the rock zoomed out of the other portal. "It works!" cheered Hoagie.

"But will it work with the distance between earth and the moon? That's a lot of miles." Tommy pointed out.

"Good point. Let's just hope it works." Hoagie said.

"Hey look!" Tommy said. Hoagie looked up and saw a big ship approaching the ship. "That's one of Mr. Boss' ships. Looks like the bad guys are here."

Down in the watchtower Abby saw the ship on the monitor. Fanny walked into the room. "Open up the hangar, my dad's here." Fanny said.

"We got any hangars left?" asked Abby.

"No, but I can put up the landing pads." Ray said, pushing the button to put them up.

Inside Boss' ship Mr. Boss looked at the villains he managed to get. Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Common Cold, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Soccer Mom, Mr. Fizz, the Six Gum Gang, Dodge Ball Wizard, and Laura Limpin. Not much, but enough to do some damage.

"A landing pad just appeared, we are landing down people." He said.

"Wonder how those Sector V brats have changed." Said Soccer Mom.

"Apparently enough to ask us for help." Said Common Cold.

"Not just us, my daughter called me last night. They got Sticky-Beard and his crew plus Wink and Fibb. She also informed me that a few of our old allies like Big Brother, the Mysterious Twins, and Toiletnator of all people, have aligned with Numbuh 1 Billion and Grandfather. We got enemies from everywhere up there. So we're working with these kids, not betraying them... well not yet, and if we want Grandfather put down again we need their help. So none of you are going to pick any fights." Boss instructed.

"You got it." Common Cold said.

"Absolutely!" Count Spankulot.

"You can count on us." Said Mega Mom and Destructo Dad together.

"Understood." Fizz said.

As the ship landed Boss opened the door and saw Abby, Fanny, Paddy, Shaunie, Rachel, Cree, Wally, and Patton standing to greet them.

"Daddy, nice to see you made if safely." She said.

"It was a boring journey Fanny." He said. He looked up to Paddy and Shaunie.

"You boys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, still a little overwhelmed by the whole our dad and sister are villains thing." Shaunie said.

"Listen boys, I never held it against you for joining the Kids Next Door. Sure I was against it when I found out, but I let you do what you wanted. You're my kids and nothing will ever change that." Boss said.

"Touching, so can we get this ready? The sooner the world is saved the better." Cree said.

"Give 'em the moment sis." Abby said to Cree. Cree said nothing to respond. Abby smiled but it turned into a frown when she saw Mega Mom and Destructo Dad walking with the other villains. She didn't understand how they could turn their backs on their son like that. She had to admit she really didn't blame Chad for hiding right now.

"Now Fanny, apologize to your brothers." Mr. Boss ordered as the other villains walked past him and followed Wally and Patton into the Fortress.

"Why should I apologize to them?" Fanny asked.

"You drugged Paddy and kidnapped Shaunie, now apologize to them." He said.

Fanny sighed and faced her younger brothers. "I'm sorry I took you so forcefully. I just wanted to be sure you were safe. I know I can be a bit of a witch at times, but... I want to say that I do care about you two. So I'm sorry." She said.

Paddy and Shaunie looked at each other, then back to Fanny. "Okay I guess." Shaunie said.

"You wanted to keep us safe, even if it was in your own crazy way. So, I guess we're cool." Paddy said.

"Thank you." Fanny said.

12345

Down below Sector Z sat in the room they resided in. "So, big final fight." Bruce said.

"Yep." Ogie said simply.

"I can feel it." Ashley said, getting everyone's attention.

"We'll be those Delightful dorks again in about twelve hours." She said.

"Yeah, so we better make this one fight our best." Lenny said.

"You guys do realize we're just being used as muscle, right?" Ogie asked.

"Yeah, we're clearing the path for them." David said.

"You guys having second thoughts?" asked Bruce.

"No way. This is gonna be epic." Ogie said with a smirk on her face.

"If we're going to turn into those freaks again, we might as well go with a bang." Ashley said, glancing at David and blushing slightly.

"Several, we'll blow that shit up good." Ogie said, smirking.

"We need to be careful. The closer we get to becoming those geeks again, the more we'll feel each other's pain. If one of us goes down we all go down." Bruce said.

"None of us are going down, but if we do we go down together." Lenny said.

"Right. So if this is our swan song, we might as well make a top forty swan song." Ashley said.

12345

Abby stood in the watchtower with Cree, Rachel, Jenna, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Isaac, Infinity X3, Sticky-Beard, Mr. Boss, and Karl all stood in the watchtower.

"You got the transmission ready?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, just give the word and I'll transmit." Bartie said.

12345

Ryan leaned down in his chair in the hover throne and sighed in relaxation. Everything was going according to plan. The bombs were ready, Elite 1 was almost fully repaired, and sooner or later he and Grandfather would rule the world.

Ryan looked up to Grandfather who hovered over him. " **You are foolish to relax. We need to be on our toes. Those brats could attack at any moment.** " Grandfather said.

"Relax. If they do we have tens of thousands of troops. If they do anything to attack us we'll be more than ready. If they've allied with the teens we'll still wipe them out." Ryan assured his old master.

" **Very well. Are you ready to ascend to higher purposes? To make this world ours?** " Grandfather asked.

"Yes I am. You have enlightened me, shown me my fate had I stayed on my path, and liberated me of my parents, I am your student and together we will rule all." Ryan said, remembering how Grandfather took care of his parents, burning them alive.

" **Excellent.** " Grandfather said.

Ryan's radio buzzed on. "Master, we are receiving a video transmission form our enemies. They wish to speak with you." A communications officer said.

"Can you track it?" Ryan asked.

"We've tried sir, they seem to be interfering with our attempts to do so." The officer said.

Ryan glanced at Grandfather. "Very well, put it on my screen." Ryan ordered.

A huge plasma screen dropped down from the ceiling in front of Ryan. Ryan pushed a button that allowed him to talk to them.

"Numbuh 1 Billion." Abby said.

"Numbuh 5, I see you've done well. You've gotten your old foes, the teens, and a few stragglers from my Kids Next Door all together. So I imagine this is your big 'surrender to us or be defeated' speech."

"Nope. We know you ain't gonna give up now. You've come too far to just quit now." Abby said.

"Well I appreciate that you've learned something from this." Ryan said.

" **So why are you contacting us?** " Grandfather asked.

"We're calling to tell you we're coming for you." Rachel said.

"You. Attack us. Now?" Ryan asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes we are and when we get there we are going to kick your butt!" Karl said.

"Ah, Karl my old friend. How've you been?" he asked.

"Better since I met up with them." Karl barked.

Ryan turned his attention back to Abby.

"So you're going to attack us? Why the heads up? Why not just attack? That's just bad tactics and plotting." He said.

"You'll see when it happens." Abby said.

"So what's the point of all this? Even with all the villains and teens with you you're still hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. Why don't you just give up?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, we'll give up when the devil takes up ice skating." Wally said.

"Charming. So, come on. We'll be waiting for you." Ryan said.

"We're coming in one hour, get ready to taste our fists." Abby said. Ryan scowled as he terminated his end of the line.

He brought up his radio. "Transmit this to the entire moon base and all earth bound tree houses." He ordered the communications officers.

Ryan gathered himself. He looked to Grandfather who nodded in approval. " **You can do it.** " Grandfather said.

Ryan breathed in and breathed out.

"My people! My servants! My operatives! Our enemies have announced to me that they will attack the moon base in one hour. I want all earth bound operatives to get on a ship and come up here. All operatives are to add all available ships to the armada and I want two thousand troops inside the moon base in case any of them get inside. I want the Elite ships up and running. I want you all to fight today, not just for me, but for the glory of the Kids Next Door!" he said.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!" yelled the collective of brainwashed kids, teens, and adults.

Ryan looked over to Grandfather. "Will you fight?" he asked.

" **You know it.** " Grandfather said, he looked back to Ryan. " **Are you willing to launch the ship at Shanghai and risk the moon base if they get too far in?** "

"Yes I am. This is it Grandfather. Endgame. Today fate is chosen." Ryan said.

" **So if we are close to defeat?** " Grandfather said.

"Then you can blow the bombs." Ryan said.

Once he had taken control Ryan had a large collection of bombs planted at the bottom of the moon base. He knew that he had a chance of loosing this, so if he did he'd make sure his enemies would lose as well.

He called into his radio again. "Numbuh 99.48, load up the bombs into Elite 3 and get those shields up on a high setting then release Waspman and explain the situation to him. Mysterious Twins, you'll be in charge of the forces inside the moon base, and someone find Toiletnator, we'll need him as a fighter or something." Ryan said. He put down his radio and he turned around to the window that faced earth.

One way or another Ryan knew he'd never be forgotten.

But then he noticed a little spy robot of his own design was still staring at him in a little corner.

He walked over to it and picked up the insect sized robot. "So that's how they've been spying on me! Using my own spy-bot against me! Clever." he said as he crushed it. Nevermind, it wouldn't do them any good anymore.

12345

Back down on the Fortress everyone was preparing. Teens were rushing to ships, Ted activated the remote control ships, hangar doors were opening, and shouts were ringing out.

Silas walked with Hailey and Joey to the Safety-Bot. "Okay boys this is it. No walking out of this so are you ready?" Hailey asked.

"You know I am! Let's win this thing!" Joey cheered.

"We're with ya Hailey. We will win this. We will save our friends. And we will kick butt." Silas said.

"Well said Si." Hailey agreed.

Silas looked over and saw one of the teen commanders talking to his troops. He recognized him as Gavin from Roland's description. "Hey guys, hold up for a sec I need to have a chat with that guy." Said Silas as he walked over Gavin.

"Okay boys and girls, listen up. We're the main fighter team. From what I understand we need to blitz up those Elite ships. The redhead bird told me that the first one is weakened so it'll be easier to take care of but the second and third ones are the ones we need to really focus on." Gavin instructed.

"Excuse me, are you Gavin?" asked Silas from behind him. Gavin turned around.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"I'm Silas. Numbuh 1978. You destroyed my original team and fooled me into hating my friend for the past two years." Silas said angrily.

"Oh boy that is really being thrown into my face recently. Yes I am, I ruined your team and your life kid but right now the whole damn world is at stake so if you don't mind can you just let bygones be bygones for a few hours?" Gavin asked.

Silas sighed. Deep down he knew the fellow British guy was right. This was no time for fighting. "Okay." Silas said. He turned around and rejoined Hailey and Joey.

"You gonna be okay?" Joey asked.

Silas smiled down at the younger boy. "Yeah Joey, I'll be fine."

Elsewhere Jenna walked to her ship. She was wearing her newly fixed armor, complete with helmet, bullet proof vest, boots, gloves, shoulder and knee pads, zappers, and Grandfather's sword that she carried proudly.

She heard something over the chaos and shouting. She turned her head over to the support beams and columns and saw two teen holding each other lovingly.

"Hynden?"

"Hm?"

"I'm afraid. Afraid that either you or me won't come back." The boy said.

"Scott, don't talk like that. We'll be fine." Hynden said.

"How can you be sure? This Numbuh 1 Billion brat sounds serious. We...we could die today. A lot of us could." Scott said.

"We won't. I'll survive and see you again, I promise." She said.

"Then, I guess I'll see you again. I promise too." He said.

Jenna watched as they kissed each other and she walked away. She hoped those two had a happy ending.

"Cute couple, eh?" asked a voice from behind her. Jenna turned to see Grey standing behind her.

"Hi Grey." Said Jenna.

"Seeing it must be painful." Grey said.

"A bit, but I'll be fine." Jenna said.

"I hope so. You know what? Ian was right. About a year and a half ago I asked him what you were like personally. He said you were beautiful, kind, badass, and deadly if angered." Grey said.

"That sounds like something he'd say." Jenna said, blushing a bit.

"Jen, give this Ryan creep one for me, and give Grandfather three for me." She said as she offered her hand out. Jenna accepted it.

"You got it. And I can see Ian was right about you too. He said underneath all the stealthy spy stuff you're a big softie." Jenna teased.

Grey grinned, "That's me. Take care of yourself in there." She said.

"Well take care of yourself out there." Jenna said, knowing that Grey and the rest of her escape group would be in one ship fighting alongside Sticky-Beard's armada.

"See you on the other side." Jenna said as she walked away.

12345

"What do ya got for me Henrietta?" Abby asked as she walked on to the Sweet Revenge where Lizzie, Patton, Fanny, Moosk, Mega Mom, Destructo-Dad, Mr. Fizz would be joining the pirate's crew.

"Gum bombs." The blonde German teen answered.

"I've seen that before." Abby said.

"Not like this you haven't. This is a new type of gumball cannonball that I have designed. It can expand into a bubble like real bubble gum and then burst! Covering all enemy ships in the gum and slowing them down and distracting them enough for our ships to blast them away." Henrietta explained.

"Load 'em up into the cannons with the normal balls boys!" Sticky-Beard ordered and the pirates followed their orders and took the crates filled with new gumball bombs.

"Thanks Henrietta, I was happy to know you'd help us." Abby said.

"Anything for you Abigail, bygones needed to be bygones in a crisis like this." She said.

Abby turned to Sticky-Beard. "So captain, you ready to lead up an entire fleet of ships in a full scale war?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?! I'll smash these space faring brats into pieces while you and your mates are inside that citadel saving the known world lass. Ye can trust me for a day." He assured her.

"Good, good luck." She said.

"And you too Abigail." He said as he walked up to the higher deck of the ship.

Abby walked out of the ship and she saw Karl approaching her. "Time for your grand speech." Karl said.

"Alright, gonna have to improvise. Karl, before I go out to speak can you tell me a few things about Ryan? Anything that would've driven an otherwise respectable operative to evil like this?" Abby asked.

Karl considered things. "Well... whenever I talked to him about decommissionings he made it really clear he didn't want to be forgotten or forget his time in the KND." Karl said.

Abby launched herself forward and hugged Karl. "That's it. That's it! That's IT! HAha!" she laughed.

"What's it?" he asked

"Memory! Decommissioning, that's the key! Memory is the key!" she said as she ran off.

12345

Wally lifted up his new weapon he had gotten from Ernest's compound. It was like the chain gun he had before, but it was apparently more accurate. He looked up to Kuki who was now armed with a zapper with a grappling hook attached to it.

He looked over to Roland who had a giant sized Splanker with a few zappers of his own. He had also taken the liberty of commandeering an old KND officer's helmet that he found in the Fortress. He looked ready for anything and Wally hoped he was because Wally had taken a liking to the kid, reminded him a bit of himself when he was his age but smarter.

He saw Ally, who was gearing up with first aid kits and a small bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.S, just in case they needed to blow anything out of there way once inside the moon base, she was also armed with a Musket and a Splanker.

Bianca had shield gauntlets on her arms with a gumball gun attached to her belt. Bianca was fitted with a holographic map of the moon base that would project from her gauntlet. The others who would have that were Hoagie, Abby, and Bruce.

Danny wore shoulder and kneepads and had a blazer gun in his pocket, but his primary weapon would be his new and improved Shocker Fork. Courtesy of Hoagie it was shot out electric balls and could be used as a close range weapon like it was before. Danny used old light bulbs for target practice the other night, accidentally cutting his hand with a shard from one, but it was nothing Ally couldn't take care of.

Bianca and Danny looked at each other. "So your little brothers and sister are gonna be seeing their sister as a hero." Danny said to the ebony skinned girl. Bianca smiled at him.

"I can say the same thing for your sisters." She said, remembering he had an older sister who was in high school and a little sister who was only three. Bianca herself had two twin brothers, both four years old and a sister who was six and hadn't yet joined the KND yet thank goodness.

"If we lose this they can say goodbye to their futures." Danny said.

"Then we better not lose." Bianca said, "I intend to see every single one of them grow up with me."

Wally looked to Tony who was going in his usual attire but he had with him a heavy fire zapper and another heavy fire zapper that had been modified by Ernest. He had kept up his jokey attitude about the whole mess, which Hoagie had joined in on but annoyed the others somewhat. Wally knew that Tony had taken it upon himself to lighten up the mood, even when it seemed inappropriate. No wonder he and Hoagie were getting along so well.

Sanjay's job on this mission was to make sure the engines on the ship didn't get hit too badly and to analyze any weaponry the brainwashed operatives had and tell them how to get around shielded areas and stuff like that. He had a few Ernest modified gumball guns and zappers on him, nothing too heavy since he had to run a whole lot.

Sector Z was a bit of an enigma. Wally couldn't help but pity them since he couldn't imagine a fate worse than freaking delightfulization. He'd rather die than see that happen to him.

Although he did see Ashley giving him a look. "Hey we weren't too far off, Numbuh 4 is pretty cute." She said to David teasingly.

"Yeah well he's already got a girl and don't you have me?" David asked.

"Of course silly, I'm just joking." She assured him, rubbing his cheek lovingly.

"Good thing too, otherwise I'd throttle you." Kuki said, smiling.

Ashley laughed. "You defeat a member of the great Sector Z?" she said, putting on a big booming mock bad guy voice.

They all laughed. They needed to laugh while the laughing was good, some nice calm moments before the big battle was just what some of them needed.

"Hey you guys are making jokes without me?" Hoagie asked as he and Jenna walked onto the scene.

"Yeah, we decided to get some real comedy in before you muck it up." Wally laughed.

"I take your challenge good sir!" Hoagie said, before spilling out a dozen bad jokes that caused everyone to groan, or laugh out of how bad they were.

12345

Abby walked out of the elevator in the watchtower to see Rachel and Ray waiting for her. "Numbuh 5, I got some new info for ya, straight from the mouth of our number one enemy." Ray said.

"Thrill me." Abby said.

"He's spilled out the location of the bombs; he's placed them on the third Elite ship and put the shields on their highest settings. What do you plan to do for this?" he asked.

"Good work, we've already got Talisha and her crew ready to take care of it, we'll tell her what to aim for." Abby said.

"Tell them to be careful, any heavy missiles or torpedoes on it. If they hit those bombs we can kiss our butts goodbye." Rachel said.

Abby nodded, "I'll tell 'em."

"Another thing Numbuh 5, he found the spy-bot and destroyed it. I'm sorry but I can't fill you in on any more secrets. We're in the dark from here on out." Ray said.

"Great." Abby muttered.

Abby looked out at the huge crowd. Pirates, kids, teens, villains, friends, and enemies were all there. All working together to save the world.

"Any speech advice for me Rachel?" asked Abby.

"Why ask me? From what I can gather you were just as good a leader as I was." Rachel said

Abby smiled and tried not to laugh. "I don't know about that. I never ate my way through a wall of broccoli to stop Father." Abby said.

"And I never tried to get the decommissioning phased out. You can do this just as well as I could so I want you to do something yourself Abby. Don't let me tell you what to say, say what you want to say." Rachel encouraged her friend.

"Man, I honestly thought you'd never forgive me for keeping the GKND a secret from ya, guess I underestimated you." Abby admitted. Rachel smiled and pushed Abby forward to the microphone.

"Get out there and make Nigel proud." She said.

Abby nodded and spoke up into the microphone.

Everyone heard Abby's voice come out of the PA systems overhead. "Hello, um... well I guess it's working since everyone's looking at me." Abby said.

'Come on girl, you can do this.' She thought. She looked at Rachel who nodded in approval and signed for her to continue.

Abby collected herself and spoke to the hundreds in front of her. She now led at least over a thousand people. The least she could do is speak to them before leading them into a life or death situation. She continued speaking without hesitation or even considering embarrassment.

"I don't know most of you. A lot of you know who I am. I am Abby Lincoln, Numbuh 5 of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, and eventual leader of that sector and eventual supreme leader of the entire Kids Next Door. I failed to do something while I was the supreme leader; phase out the decommissioning process. I had decided it was cruel to take away memories of childhood. After we turn thirteen memories are all we have left of childhood, so I figured it wasn't right to take those away. I was denied that desire. Now, when they had no authority figures, a group of struggling KND operatives who escaped Grandfather and Ryan's wrath decided to get rid of decommissioning if they ever got out of this crisis alive. I agree with them wholeheartedly and I have learned from my friend Karl that a possible cause of Numbuh 1 Billion's betrayal was the need to remember and not be forgotten, while I do sympathize with him on that I do not approve of what he has done to go about achieving that goal. He has taken away the free will of thousands of KND operatives both current and former and has killed people and will kill millions more with a nuclear bomb if we don't stop him. That bomb will just be the beginning, that bomb is just Grandfather's way of saying 'Baby I'm back!' This is where we take the stand. This is where we fight. Today's battle will decide the fate of the world and everyone on it. If we win it means a happy ending but if we lose it means everyone will lose everything; their freedom, their families, their friends, their lives and I don't think the lot of you guys want that to happen do ya?" she asked.

There was a giant and collective "NO!" from the huge crowd.

"I didn't think so babies! Today we put aside the old grudges and prejudices. There are no more kids, teens, and adults right now. It's just us and them. We are an army out to save this world and set people free. What we are fighting for is each other. They want us enslaved and we want them freed. They don't understand that Ryan is evil while their under his control so we have gotta take Ryan out of control. If we scatter, if we run away Ryan will just hunt us down one by one so today we have to stand together. Me and my team that's going inside, we can't do it with out you." She said pointing at Sticky-Beard, "Or you." She said, pointing at Mr. Boss, "Or you." She said again, pointing at Patton, Tara, Moosk, Hailey, Joey, Silas and so many others "Or you." She said to Kim and the other Remnants. "Or you." Abby said finally, pointing at her sister.

Cree smiled, she had never been more proud of her little sister than she was now.

"So today we either stand together or fall apart separate. How do you want to go? On your feet fighting for your basic right to live? Or on your knees begging to be spared?" Abby asked.

"FIGHTING!" the huge crowd roared to her.

"That's what I like to hear!" Abby cheered to them. She looked down at Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally who were all grinning and clapping for her.

"So today we say no to evil. We say no to forgetting what it's like to be a kid. We say no to tyranny! We say no to Grandfather and Ryan's rule! We say yes to freedom!" Abby said, earning cheers and applause from the crowd in front of her.

"Okay so let's go punish the two biggest brats the world has ever seen." She said.

"Give us the plan! We gotta know what we're doing!" called Lizzie from the crowd.

"Well okay then. I needed to talk strategy anyway. We've found out that the third Elite ship is fully automated and that's where those nuke bombs have been loaded up. So please avoid blowing that ship up or we all blow up." Abby said.

"Then that's where we'll go?" asked Talisha from below.

"Yep, you guys gotta blast your way inside and deactivate that bomb. You think you can do it?" Abby asked the African teen leader.

"I've got a guy on my team who's a nuclear technician in training. We can do this." She said. "We have a drilling device attached to our ship; once we can get close to the ship we'll drill inside of it and get out, find the bomb, disarm it, and then drop that ship and the bomb and let it float out into deep space."

"Okay good then everyone stay out of her way. Cree, Tommy, Sticky-Beard and everyone else in a ship, you'll attack the fleet. Take down the first two Elite ships but concentrate fire on the second one since it hasn't been weaken like the first one has. And watch out for that main cannon on the tip, Jenna told me it destroyed a lighthouse so there's a pretty good chance it'll total up a ship if it manages to hit one." Abby said.

"And what about our little attack? Won't they see us coming?" asked Mr. Fizz skeptically.

"Good question and I've got the answer to Fizz. Numbuh 2 there fixed up a transportation tech device and made it so it'll be gigantic. When we go up there we'll open up the other side and you'll come right through, that'll give 'em a surprise." Abby answered.

"Now, we got helmets for those of y'all that are better fighting close range and with fists we've got space suits and air helmets for those of ya." She said.

"I need no suit or helmet; I stopped needing air centuries ago." Count Spankulot said.

"I can use my magic powers to provide myself air." The Dodge Ball Wizard chimed in.

"I got air to spare in my suit." The Common Cold added.

"Okay then, more for us, so is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?" Abby asked.

"Pretty much, shoot bad guys down but be sure not to hurt them." Kim said.

"Give ye and your crew enough time to drag the scallywags responsible for this disaster out screaming so we can kick their posteriors." Sticky-Beard said.

"Okay looks like everyone's ready. Let's get this thing over with. So hope you all do okay." Abby said, not really knowing what else to say.

She hung up her microphone and turned to Rachel. "Could've been worse right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely could've been worse." Rachel said.

12345

Hoagie sat in the pilot's set and Jenna sat at the captain's chair. Abby, Rachel, Bianca, Danny, Karl, and Sector Z all stood on the bridge. Wally and Roland were in the turrets, ready to fire when the enemy ships were in sight. Kuki and Ally were in the living room area, both ready to run to the exit. Sanjay was in the engine room in case they took any damage there and Tony was in the vehicle bay, armed with the P.O.R.T.A.L.

The huge hangar door opened above them and C-5's away ship gracefully rose out and into the air.

Cree watched as the ship carrying her little sister got higher and higher. Cree had her own little armada. Her own private ship, five teen jet fighters, three bombers, two big and thin strafing ships, and four scout ships made it up. She knew that she'd lose some of her squadron; she just hoped the damages weren't too bad.

Tommy, Lee, and Sonya would share a ship that Tommy had made himself that he had brought here via remote control. Tommy would pilot it while Lee and Sonya operated the weapons and looked out for any missiles.

Bartie and Virginia were both riding on the space bike Bartie had been admiring. Bartie would pilot it and use the main guns while Virginia would cover the rear. They both wore air helmets and space suits. They looked at each other carefully, both wanting to say something but neither certain enough this was the right time and place to do it.

Mr. Boss had a rocket powered limo that he would drive while his sons operated the guns.

Grey and the rest of her team would take a S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. Iris would pilot it and Lance would be her eyes to look out for any missiles or incoming enemies while Grey and Eli would shoot the ship's guns.

Sticky-Beard's ship had the giant shield was up and inside Sticky-Beard, his crew of thirty seven pirates, Lizzie, Moosk, Fanny, Patton, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Knightbrace, Mr. Fizz, Henrietta Von Marzipan, and a few kid troops from F-16 were on board. The cannons were loaded up with the new and the old gumball cannonballs. The pirates had their swords out ready for fights, and the Dodge Ball Wizard stood out of the tip of the ship to shoot out his enchanted dodge balls.

The thirty something teen battle ships were all ready to float up into the air, with fighters fueled up and ready to go. Cree and Talisha were the only teen commanders not on those ships.

Speaking of Talisha, the fellow teen commander was with her crew of nineteen others. Their ship was ready to latch onto the Elite 3 and shut down the bomb. Cree hoped that nuclear guy knew what he was doing.

Tara and the twins would be piloting their own ship, with Tara flying it and Pete and Peter firing the guns. Infinity X3 was also on the ship with them, there to put in the code that could shut down the security systems and would make the battle much shorter. Since Tara's ship had much better computation range

Arthur would command a S.C.A.M.P.E.R with Ted, Angeline, Herbie, Arnold, and Teresa would be in the ship with him.

Isaac and Ray would stay behind with the teens that had been injured while getting to the Fortress and would be helped by three kids from F-16 who decided to stay and guard the place should the mission fail.

Soccer Mom would pilot the villains' ship and the Six Gum Gang would shoot for her. Six guns are better than one or two or three or four or five as they always said.

Count Spankulot, Common Cold, and Bradley would go on the teen ships and jump off when the appropriate time came. Somehow Bradley had an internal air supply. Cree didn't know how that worked and considering what happened to her the last time she saw the cyborg skunk in her dad's hospital she didn't want to know.

Wink and Fibb would use their giant sized battle chair, which had laser proof glass shields on it, lasers and guns attached to it, and a jet on the bottom.

Inside the silo room where the Safety-Bot was Troy was making final preparations on robot before running off to his own ship.

"How's it look Troy?" called Hailey.

"Looking nice Numbuh 137512. But before you blast off I need to tell you something very important!" he called up to her.

Hailey looked down at both Joey and Silas, whom she could see through little grating beneath her chair.

"Go ahead, what's up?" she asked.

"This is for Joey so make sure he's paying attention. Don't think that kid's all there if you know what I mean." Troy said.

"I am too all here! Seriously! I think I'd notice if a part of my body wasn't here." Joey called. Hailey regressed a laugh while Silas groaned.

"Point still stands. Anyway don't put too much stress on the arms!" Troy said.

"Why not?" asked Joey.

"Because human child, my arms still has some amount of interior damage in my arms, that could be what is concerning child designated Troy." The Safety-Bot said, speaking for the first time that morning.

"Yeah, what the robot said. So if you have to catch something do it gently. Too much stress on 'em will rip 'em right off!" Troy said.

"Thanks for the heads up, we'll be careful." Hailey said.

Joey looked around at the interior of the robot's chest he sat in as he heard Troy run off. "Hey Safety-Bot, I wanted to ask if you remembered me?" Joey said.

"Yes. My memory is functioning well. You are Joey Beatles. The child who defeated me by making it appear that I had harmed a child. I later learned when I was reactivated for the first time that you had merely put ketchup on yourself to make it appear that you were bleeding." The Safety-Bot said.

Joey didn't remember all that much from the experience, but he did know he had defeated the Safety-Bots by just fooling them. Helping Wally defeat them was the least he could do after he had humiliated Wally like that.

"Yeah, so I did, what of it?" Joey asked.

"You may be a potential threat to your own safety, but we will discuss that after the battle." The robot said.

"Hey, listen up you Iron Giant wanna be, if it wasn't for me you and the rest of your robo-buddies would've destroyed the world, and that would've been one heck of a safety hazard to kids everywhere." Joey argued.

"I do what I must, even if it doesn't make any sense." The robot said.

"That is such a paradox." Muttered Silas.

"Hey, we can discuss moral rights and wrongs later, right now we got a world to save." Hailey reminded.

"Right." Silas said.

"Affirmative." The Safety-Bot said.

"He started it." Muttered Joey.

Above ground the ship's ramp opened up and Tony fired the P.O.R.T.A.L in front of the Fortress' area, leaving the giant vortex opened as the Sweet Revenge, Tommy's ship, and various Teenage ships began to rise out of the hangars.

Hoagie looked to the right of himself and smiled when he saw a huge airship approaching them that he recognized. Mr. Washer's air ship

Hoagie used his radio to contact his old enemy. "Nice to see you decided to join in you old coot." Hoagie said cockily.

"Well what can I say? You kids need an adult like me around or you'd be proper fucked." The old man said.

"Hoagie opened up Bartie's communications line. "Hey Numbuh 35, Washer's here, fill him in for me will you." Hoagie instructed.

"Sure thing Numbuh 2." Bartie said as he flew his space bike upward out of the hangar with Virginia behind him.

Virginia listened as Bartie filled Washer in on what was happening. "Just fly through the portal and begin shooting ships, okay? Good." Bartie said.

He killed the radio and looked to Virginia. "Well, this is it." He said.

"Now or never, all or nothing." She said to him, smiling.

Before Bartie could put his air helmet on Virginia leaned in and kissed him fiercely. Bartie looked at her amazed. "Was... was that..."

"A kiss? Yes Bartie." Virginia said as she tried not to laugh.

"What for?" he asked, blushing madly.

"Despite all the inspirational speeches and fire power we got, there's still a good chance we might not survive this so I decided to do what you can when you can." She said.

"So if we do survive this, how about a date?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." Virginia said, smiling at him.

On the Sweet Revenge Moosk looked down in amazement as they hovered above ground. "This is amazing! It's like that Peter Pan story my mama once read to me." He said.

Across from him Patton sat on a barrel filled with Gummy Bears and brandished his blazer carefully.

"Mind if I talk to you?" asked the familiar voice of Fanny.

Patton looked at her and shrugged, "It's a free country for the moment, use it while it lasts." He said. Fanny sat down next to him on the other barrel.

"Patton, I wanted to apologize for tricking you like I did all those years ago." She said.

"Save it Fanny, I know I made a big show back at the teen hide out, but really I can't blame you. You ran from something you didn't realize you were afraid of." He said.

"Aye, I still bet a few others loved the irony of it. Patton, what happened between us..."

"Was years ago. I got a nice girl in my home town, she wasn't a part of the Kids Next Door, thank goodness, but she's my girl. I need to fight this for her and my family." Patton said.

"Aye, aye... right. I've pretty much gotten over you as well, got my self a nice girlfriend." Fanny said.

Patton laughed, "You know, I never believed in that stereotype that lesbians were only lesbians because they hated men, but I can only believe that you hated men so much you'd rather be a lesbian?" he asked.

"At first it was that, but when I met my girl Shannon... she found my little hatred of the opposite sex annoying so she's been trying to change my mind ever since." Fanny admitted.

"Has she succeeded?" Patton asked.

"A bit, yes. She's gotten me to admit that my prejudice against boys was silly when I was a child and Shannon has helped me see that." Fanny said.

"I can't wait to meet this girl. Any one who can get Numbuh 86 over her hatred of men has got to be a miracle worker." Patton said, smiling a bit.

"You should see her in bed." Fanny said, smirking at first then immediately covering her mouth and glaring at Patton.

"Tell anyone I said that and you'll be eating through a straw Drilovsky." She threatened.

Patton laughed, "I'm not telling anyone. You can trust me on that." He swore to her, smiling at his old ally.

12345

Abby spoke into the radio terminal on the away ship. "Okay everyone, when I yell now that's when we'll open he second portal and y'all run your ships through the portal and come behind us and start shooting. Ray, if we fail get as many people as you can into the Fortress and begin firing every single gun and turret and cannon you got in that place at Ryan's forces. If any ships make it by us you blast 'em out of the sky. You got that?" Abby asked.

"I got it Numbuh 5! I'm activating all tower turrets now." Ray said as he pushed some buttons and switches, causing huge pillars with giant guns on the top of them to rise out of the ground.

"Good boy. Infinity X3, when you're in range begin hacking into the moon base security systems to shut down that security. If it works it'll be a hell of a lot easier for us." Abby said.

"Understood." Infinity X3 said.

Abby cut her transmission and watched at Jenna got ready to fire her bridge guns.

They were zooming through the clouds now and soon enough they'd be in space.

Kuki and Ally walked into the bridge. "Abby, I've had an idea about our strategy; I think I know an idea that can give us more of an advantage." She said.

Abby shrugged, "Okay girl shoot, I'm willing to listen to anything at this point." Abby said.

"Is it possible to open up the portal right next to their fleet, like this?" she asked, showing one of her hands shooting into her forearm.

"It could be, the P.O.R.T.A.L does have that range on it, but we'd have to get really close to it." Hoagie said.

"Where'd you get this idea from?" Bianca asked.

"My history class is studying the battle of Gettysburg. At Little Round Top, Joshua Chamberlain led a bayonet charge down the hill, slamming into rebel forces like a door and driving them back down the hill and forcing them to retreat. If we could pull that off here it could give us a really big advantage." Kuki said.

"That may actually work, Hoagie, can you get us close enough for it to work?" Abby asked.

"Sure can, we might get blasted up a bit but I can definitely pull it off." Hoagie assured her.

"Okay then, Ally go tell Tony what to do. Everyone else just hang on and pray that it works." Abby ordered.

"Think we got enough weapons to do it?" asked Danny, who was sitting at the terminal that operated the torpedoes.

"Let's hope so." Jenna said as she readied herself to fire as the blue sky began to give away to the darkness of space.

12345

In the cold darkness of Father's repaired mansion he sat down in a chair in from of a huge monitor. He had hacked in to a Kids Next Door satellite and watched as C-5's away ship flew by.

"Now let's see how these kids do." He said to himself.

12345

Ryan watched as all three Elite ships were surrounded by all types of Kids Next Door ships, S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s, S.T.A.T.W.R.E.C.K.s , and every thing else. This grand armada had no rivals as far as earth went, why the world governments would have to put aside their differences to even come close to stopping him and given the prejudices of race, religion, and political types it was very unlikely that would ever happen.

He spoke into his radio, "All ships report in." he commanded.

"Elite 1 standing by." Said Numbuh 1986.

"Elite 2 standing by." Said its commander Numbuh 112520, a kid named Ricardo of Cuban descent.

"Elite 3 is operational." Said the computer that operated Elite 3.

Various sectors and ships called out that they were standing by and ready to fight. It was amazing. Jenna and her friends had no chance of ever beating them now. He looked to Grandfather, "It's amazing isn't it? We've done all this, without us they'd still be in chaos and panic. They'd be lost without us, but now they have guidance. We will give them the ultimate peace between kids, teens, and adults." Ryan said.

" **And all they need give us in return is their freedom and souls.** " Grandfather said, laughing evilly.

Ryan nodded. "All that stands in our way are these little rebel rousers." Ryan said, clenching his fist.

" **They won't last. An hour at the most, then they'll be destroyed.** " Grandfather said.

"Yes, too bad. That Jenna was rather attractive." Ryan said.

" **Do you desire her for a wife?** " Grandfather asked.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful. Given a few years she'll fill out quite nicely and it'll be one more thing I've taken away from that Ian brat." Ryan said bitterly, rubbing the scratch mark on his chest where Ian had slashed him.

" **Why do you care about this Ian boy so much? You've already killed him.** " Grandfather pointed out.

"Yes but that's not enough. He nearly beat me down there, it's only because his time was up that I won. I will take everything from him and there's still one thing of his that I haven't taken away yet. His love. Once I have her as my harlot, once she is begging for me to love her, then and only then I will have truly won." Ryan ranted.

He faced the calmness of space. He saw the small ship approaching in the distance. The odd thing there was no other ships with it, not one. This made Ryan very suspicious, if he had learned anything from fighting Jenna it was to never underestimate her or Sector V.

"You should have given up Jenna. We could've resolved this peacefully, but no. You had to fight, you had to resist. I'll have you soon my beauty. You will be mine." He vowed quietly.

He picked up the radio again. "Target's in range. Lock on and get ready to fire." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" the voices of thousands of hypnotized kids, teens, and adults shouted out.

Smaller ships began to fly outwards, weapons armed. The Elite ships' turrets aimed at the away ship, torpedoes were pepped and ready. In short; it was a billion lasers, missiles, and guns pointed at one little ship.

"Here we are." Abby muttered at they approached the armada.

"They're locking on to us." Bianca said.

"I can see that." Abby said, she turned on the PA system, "Sanjay, get ready to feel the heat in there." She warned.

She looked to Hoagie. "Speed it up Numbuh 2!" she ordered. Hoagie smirked.

"You got it Abby!" he said.

The ship jerked forward and sped up, heading towards the gigantic fleet of ship. "Firing now!" Jenna yelled as she pulled her trigger.

Lasers flew out of the guns under the bridge and hit a few ships, sending then sideways a bit. Wally and Roland helped her by opening up fire on Elite 2, causing a series of small explosions on the top of the ship.

A laser jolted right past them and then another smashed into the underbelly of the bridge, causing a small bit of the floor to burst and spark.

Another one hit the tip of the wing and another one grazed the top of the ship's middle.

"We're taking hits!" yelled Bianca.

"How much farther?" Abby yelled to Hoagie as another hit slammed into them, sending Karl crashing into the wall.

"A few more minutes and Tony can take the shot." Hoagie said.

Abby picked up the radio again, "Tony, we're almost there, when I say go you use the P.O.R.T.A.L, okay?" she commanded.

"I gotcha Numbuh 5!" he said from his end.

Another laser blast hit them hard, causing a terminal to explode and the ship to shake.

Jenna fired her guns, blasting down a few turret ports and small enemy ships while Wally and Roland did the same, shooting down any missiles that came there way, creating explosions in the void.

On the moon base Ryan and Grandfather watched, somewhat bemused. "Fools aren't even going to change course!" Ryan said cockily, but Grandfather wasn't so sure.

" **What are they up to?** " he said aloud.

On the ships things were really being shaken up. A torpedo slammed into their side, obliterating the lunch room while a large laser blast hit them in one of the supply rooms. As they flew over a medium sized transport ship they were hit in the underside of the engine room.

"We're taking hits Numbuh 5! If you're gonna get that portal open now would be a pretty good time!" Sanjay yelled into his radio as he covered himself from sparks shooting out of the engines.

"Hoagie..." Abby said stressfully.

"Almost there!" Hoagie cried.

"Well that almost better turn into a now or we're gonna be blasted to bits!" Karl cried.

Hoagie ignored him. It felt good to be flying a ship in the middle of a giant fire fight. Cannons to the left and cannons to the right, guns shooting at them and guns shooting from them. It was good to be back.

"NOW!" Hoagie screamed.

"Go Tony, open up that portal now!" Abby yelled into her radio.

"As you wish!" Tony cried.

Tony pushed a button and edged his way out as the ramp opened. He wore an air helmet and space suit and he hoped to god he didn't get hit as a laser bolt flew past the edge of the ramp. He grabbed onto a metal rod for support and aimed the P.O.R.T.A.L at a big open space where there were no ships.

As laser blast hit the vehicle bay wall and a medium sized explosion nearly knocked him off. "Can't fall, gotta do this. Up to me." He said to himself.

He aimed it and fired.

A giant white and blue vortex appeared in space, momentarily distracting all the enemy ships. Tony darted back in and closed the ramp.

"What in the hell are they trying to pull?" said Numbuh 112520 as he stood on the bridge of their ship, ready for battle.

Suddenly, out of the portal Cree and her squadron flew out, followed by Grey's ship, then Tommy's, then the Sweet Revenge, the Safety-Bot, Mr. Boss' limo, Bartie's space bike, Tara and the twins' ship, Arthur's ship, Washer's ship, dozens of teen battleships, and everything else all stormed out, and as if by an act of god Ryan's chances at winning this didn't seem to strong anymore as the alliance army began to open fire.

On the away ship Jenna laughed and cheer. "Boy what I would give to see the look on Ryan's face right now!" she said.

"He must have crapped his pants in fear!" Bianca laughed in joy. Finally they didn't look like a bunch of desperate stragglers anymore.

Ryan's face was indeed one of terror. How could they have convinced so many of their enemies to join them? How?! If this was real and not a hologram, then the thought of defeat wasn't so preposterous after all.

He picked up his radio and spoke into it.

"Target those ships. Target the pirate ship! Target everything! Somebody shoot something!" Ryan yelled frantically into his radio.

Ships began to turn around, blasts were being taken, explosions were blasting out. Ships were being blasted by giant gumballs and bubble wrap!

C-5's away ship now zoomed through the huge armada as their own armada began to fire and clash with Ryan's.

"Pull us up, we're gonna do some damage." Abby ordered. Hoagie obliged her and pulled them up so they were facing Elite 1, which was trying to turn around.

"Fire those torpedoes Danny boy!" Abby said.

Danny obeyed the order and fired, sending three torpedoes into the side of Elite 1.

As they flew over the ship Jenna, Roland, and Wally all took turns to strafe the ship. Elite 1 responded in kind by blasting the away ship about eight times on the underside, causing the ship to shake and buckle.

A series of thirteen lasers blasted out from a giant stadium light attached to the front of the moon base, slamming into a teen battleship, crippling it as the fighter jets took off.

"Lasers, they got lasers!" cried Lenny.

"No duh football head, and they're hitting us good." Ogie snapped as another laser bolt rocked the ship.

"Hang on, we're approaching a prison transport ship!" Hoagie cried as they got closer to the behemoth of a ship. "I'm gonna try something crazy so everyone hang on!" he called.

"What?! What exactly are you going to do?" Abby asked as she held on to Jenna's seat.

Hoagie dove under the prison ship as it fired a barrage of dozens of missiles, all locked onto them.

Hoagie waited carefully as the missiles followed them under, then the span she ship wildly around in a spiral, throwing everyone off guard.

Some of the missiles slammed into each other but for the most part stayed on course. Hoagie smirked as he went through a cluster of enemy fighters, leading the missiles into them and hitting the enemy ships instead.

A ship chased after them, blasting them in the engines once before another one of the missiles exploded into it.

Hoagie looked around at the dazed crew of the ship. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"You better be." Rachel scolded.

Bianca moaned, sounding sick "If I throw up I am so gonna whack you for this Numbuh 2." She said.

"Hang on; one of the big ships is locking onto us!" Danny cried.

Abby ran over to see a KND battle cruiser was locking on a giant particle laser onto them.

"Hoagie get us into that moon base now!" Abby demanded.

"Hang on!" he said. Hoagie pulled up suddenly and caused the huge laser blast to hit a prison ship that was in front of them. As they flew upwards it exploded below them, sending the prison ship slamming downwards.

Abby picked up the radio. "Yo Infinity! Get that defense grid down now!" she said desperately.

"I'm working on it!" he said back to her.

On Tara's ship, she quickly dodged a blast meant for her as a piece of debris clashed on the frame of the ship. Infinity X3 was working frantically as Pete and Peter blasted at enemy ships. Peter was quiet; trying to concentrate on the battle but Pete was more excited and didn't hide it.

"Oh yeah come on! Down ya go, you're next! Oh you want some too? Well here ya go!" Pete yelled as he blasted wildly at the enemy KND ships.

"On no." muttered Infinity X3.

"Oh no? What do you mean by oh no? Oh no doesn't sound good to me!" Tara barked at him.

"Something's wrong! They've locked me out, changed my password and everything. I can't get in and I can't shut it down!" he cried.

"Oh shit! What now?!" Peter said aloud.

Tara picked up the radio. "Abby, this is Tara, Infinity X3 has been locked out so he can't change or shut down the defense grid! You're on your own." She said.

"Thanks for the heads up Numbuh 10." Abby said. Abby turned to Hoagie and Jenna.

"Can you get us through the chaos?" she asked.

"We'll be blasted apart." Hoagie said, just then another blast shook the ship and a few seconds later Sanjay's voice came over the radio.

"You guys need to hurry up and get us inside! If we take a few more hits like that to our engines they'll explode and we'll be dead!" Sanjay cried.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Abby asked.

"I got one, if we go through there alone we'll be slaughtered, but if we can get some others to help us out we can make it." Jenna said.

"Good idea." Abby said, she took up the radio and spoke into it again. "Listen up people we're gonna need help getting inside, anybody want to escort us?" she asked.

"I'm coming to you." Cree said as she led her squadron across the frantic battle.

"You can't count us out!" said Tommy's voice as Sonya strafed down a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Ye be needing a pirate's rough hand in a matter like this!" said Sticky-Beard as his ship smashed through a long and thin KND ship, causing it to rip in half.

"Hang on!" Called Hailey from inside the Safety-Bot as they flew out to help them. Joey grabbed a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H and made the torso spin around wildly and flung the mosquito inspired ship into another KND ship.

As the away ship made its charge for the moon base Sticky-Beard and his pirates fired the gumballs, entrapping enemy ships and absorbing laser fire while the Dodge Ball Wizard fired out an endless array of Dodge Balls at the unfortunate enemies.

Tommy's ship worked together with Grey's ship, Arthur's ship, Troy's ship, and Bartie's space bike to blast away small and medium sized hostiles. "Go on boys and girls, we got these punks taken care of!" Arthur called over the radio as his ship blasted away some missiles.

"Give 'em hell!" Grey cheered.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb flew by, using hidden miniguns that were hidden alongside the rocket on the bottom of their chair they shredded enemy missiles apart and they used the tentacle like appendages to latch onto a KND battle cruiser and then fire missiles at the bridge.

"We're almost through!" Hoagie called.

"Thank Christ." Muttered Rachel.

Just then a missile rammed into them, exploding through one of the back storage rooms and blasting through the ceiling, causing the ship to shake again.

Suddenly a huge battle cruiser, almost as big as an Elite ship, appeared in front of them. Hoagie saw a hangar that went through the whole ship. It gave him an idea and Abby saw it. "No." she said.

"Yes." He whispered excitedly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hoagie cheered as he flew the away ship straight into the hangar.

"Okay emergency drop!" Jenna said as she noticed their new surroundings. She pushed a big red button on her chair and all of the torpedoes and missiles in the torpedo room dropped through a hole and landed and exploded in the gigantic hangar.

Hoagie flew out the other side as the explosions from the dropped bombs ripped the ship in half.

"YAHOO!" Hoagie screamed in exhilaration as he flew the ship forward.

Abby grabbed her chest and felt how fast her heart was beating. "Never do that again!" she yelled when another blast hit the ship.

In the turrets Wally and Roland blasted and fired this way and that. Hitting ships, missing ships, grazing ships, anything went really.

Wally swung his turret around and he saw a S.C.A.M.P.E.R heading right towards him. He tried to fire, but the shields of the ship were too strong. It fired at him and Wally quickly jumped out of his seat and landed on his feet at the bottom of the ladder. "Roland! Get out!" he cried. Roland saw the ship and quickly jumped down with Wally as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R rammed itself through the turrets, destroying them. Wally closed the door so no air would be sucked out.

"We're being torn apart, we lost the turrets!" he called.

A missile hit the engine room, laser blasts hit the living quarters, tearing the walls off, light bulbs exploded and chairs were sent flying, the ship shook like a bottle as it flew forward.

"It's right ahead!" Hoagie said as the moon base was only a thousand meters away. Suddenly one of the moon base hangars opened up and another battle cruiser followed by a dozen fighter jets spilled out.

"We got company!" Bianca cried.

"Yeah, both good and bad." Kuki said as she saw the Safety-Bot and Cree's squadron come to their rescue.

The Safety-Bot's EMP cannon hit the battle cruiser and Cree's squadron obliterated the fighters, clearing a path for them. The Safety-Bot landed on top of the battle cruiser and began to blast down

Hoagie flew the ship past them and suddenly the ship was hit again by stray lasers and missiles. The bridge's floor burst open, the ceiling tiles fell with sparks following them, two more computer terminals exploded, the engine room was smashed open by another explosion that caused one engine to fall off, the other wing was shot clean off, a section of the roof exploded. The infirmary was blown open just as Ally ran out of it.

"We're going in but I can't control it anymore! I can't stop it!" Hoagie yelled.

"Everyone hold on! Brace yourselves!" Abby screamed as the ship's crew. Wally and Roland were in the living room when hey grabbed on to the walls as Ally joined them, Sanjay grabbed a metal pole that went from floor to ceiling.

On the bridge Jenna, Hoagie, Danny, Bianca, and Rachel braced themselves in their seats while Abby, Karl, and Sector Z held onto the back of said seats.

Kuki held on to a handle on the wall and looked up. A big window was right in front of them.

"Oh shit." She said.

They smashed through the window.

The ship flew into the room where the window was and smashed through the wall as the Insta-Shield closed off behind them.

They exploded through a hallway, smashing through whatever was in there way.

They broke through a column and a cart that was crushed under the ship's weight.

They crashed through a small brick wall that sent them flying upward and as they went downwards they crashed into a much weaker wooden wall something else.

Sanjay was nearly hurtled into the wall as he climbed out of the engine room.

On the bridge Karl and Danny were sent flying from there places and Jenna was nearly flung out of her seat. Hoagie ducked a piece of debris smashed through the main window.

Roland crashed into the wall and grunted as Ally landed on top of him.

A small explosion burst through the floor behind Abby, who jumped up onto the arms of Jenna's chair in surprise.

They crashed into a final wall that led them into one of the supplementary areas that led to the main hall, made up of several levels and platforms. There were four supplementary areas, all of which fed into one another and led into the main hall. The crash sent everyone flying backwards, Bianca was thrown out of her seat, Sector Z got scattered around, and Rachel fell with her on to the ground, their armor protecting them from the glass.

Abby fell face first onto the floor. "Ah!" she cried out. Kuki ran away from the walls as explosions burst though them, falling on top of Abby.

Hoagie grabbed the steering device and yelled out in exertion as he pulled it around, causing the ship to swerve around just in time to miss falling off of one of the platforms.

Everyone looked around, dazed and amazed at what just happened. "We... we made it." Bianca said, stunned.

Abby got up, gently helping Kuki to stand.

She walked over to Hoagie and grabbed him forcefully. "Hoagie Gilligan, you are a crazy geek-tech lovin' flyboy bad joke spouting loser, but you're pretty freaking awesome too." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Finally." Said Kuki, smiling happily for her friends.

"You're one to talk." Abby shot back playfully.

"Abby, are you alright? Did you make it in?" asked Cree over the radio.

"I'm here sis. We made it, I'm fine and as far as I can tell everyone else is fine too." Abby said as sparks from the busted tech burst out.

Jenna got out of her seat and looked around at the wreckage of her bridge. "It'll take a while, but we can get it flying again." She said quietly.

The door opened and Wally stumbled in. "You guys alright? Me, Roland, and Ally are good." He said.

"We're A-okay." Said Danny,.

"Really? What about Hoagie, he looks pretty beat." Wally said.

"Abby just rewarded him with a kiss, so he's a little dumbstruck." Rachel explained as she got up.

"Kissed him? Bout time." Wally said.

"Don't start with me." Abby said as she walked past him. "Let's go and end this war people! We're sitting ducks while we're down here." she said, leading everyone out.

As Jenna followed them out she took one last look at the bridge and silently thanked the ship for getting them through this whole mess.

Sanjay forced the door to the vehicle bay and saw a horrified Tony sitting in the corner, air helmet off. "Tony! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I threw up, I'm disorientated, and I nearly got blown up. I want to do that again." Tony said, cracking a smile.

Sanjay shook his head and turned to see the door open. Wally led the way, carrying his huge gun. "You two alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine but Tony's a little shaken up." Sanjay said.

"Well get still then, we need you to be okay if we're gonna survive this." Wally said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just one hell of a rush that's all." Tony said.

Suddenly there were banging sounds on the outside. "They're shooting at us!" Danny said.

"Open the door, I feel the urge to shoot back." Wally ordered. Tony nodded and pushed the button that opened the ramp. "Time to lock and load!" The ramp went down and Wally hopped out and opened fire on the shooters and oncoming guards. "Could use some help out here!" he cried.

Rachel jumped out and used her double sided melee weapons to bash and beat those she could, going for the heads so she could knock them out faster.

Sanjay looked up and saw some kids on the upper levels, aiming guns and rockets down at them.

"Oh crap! Everyone out! They're going to blow up the..." it was too late.

A rocket smashed into the bridge and it exploded in a mighty burst of fire.

Jenna, Abby, Roland, Kuki, Hoagie, Sector Z, and the rest all ran out and joined in the firefight, dodging blasts and shots.

Bianca saw that they were getting ready to fire the rocket again. She ran over to Karl and grabbed onto him. "Get us up there!" she said, pointing to the level where the gunners were.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and said "Ditt onske er min kommando." The wings shot out of the F.A.L.C.O.N and he flew up to the level, just was too late to stop the second rocket that hit the engine part of the away ship.

The ship tilted over the edge and with a mighty groan of metal and wood cracking and straining it fell over the side into the area below and exploded as it crashed.

Jenna gasped and ran over to the edge to inspect the wreck of her ship, nearly being tackled by a sneak attacker only for Bruce to take him out from behind.

"My ship..." Jenna said in disbelief as she looked down at the burning husk of the away ship that had served her so well. They had never even given it a proper name; they had always called it away ship and nothing else. And now it lay, smoldering and reduced to scrap. It felt like she had lost a piece off her home with it.

She could see the roof had caved in in some parts, fires were still going, metal spikes stuck out, dents and holes riddled the ship. There was no salvaging this.

Jenna felt an arm on her shoulder, she turned to see Abby. "Keep up, you can make a new ship later! Don't leave yourself open to attack like this!" she said as she fired her zapper. Jenna nodded and swung around, using her sword to deflect lasers and cut guns to pieces.

Up on the upper platform Karl and Bianca took down the snipers. Karl flew up and kicked, sometimes picking up a guard and tossing him or her into another. Bianca used her gauntlets as shields and blocked every attack whether it was a gun shot or a kick or punch.

Rachel and Ashley got back to back and twirled around their weapons, Ashley's being an umbrella and Rachel's being the double ended staff, to deflect laser fire and to wham enemies.

Rachel backed up and smashed a big teen grunt in the gut. "Nice hit Numbuh 362!" Wally called as he fired his chaingun upwards, blasting down a radar dish that fell on top of more enemy operatives.

Up above on the higher platforms a guard who had a rocket launcher took aim for Wally and Rachel. Bianca saw what he was aiming for and ran forward, but wasn't able to stop him in time when he fired the rocket.

The rocket hit the piece of floor behind Wally and Rachel, exploding it and causing Wally and Rachel to fall over the edge.

"Got 'em!" the guard said.

"And I got you!" Bianca yelled, the guard turned just in time to see Bianca's shoe before it slammed into his face.

Kuki heard Wally scream in surprise. She saw Wally and Rachel falling so she jumped after them. She caught up with Wally, grabbed him and fired her grappling hook onto the platform they had crashed on.

Rachel grabbed Wally's shoe, causing the three of them to swing around on the rope that held them up. Wally was clinging onto Kuki and huddled into her chest when he realized they weren't falling anymore.

He saw Kuki and smiled. "Ha ha! Kuki you are the greatest!" he said as he kissed her passionately.

"Make out when our lives aren't literally hanging in the balance you two." Rachel called.

Kuki nodded, "Hang on!" she said as she pushed a button and the rope began to haul them upwards.

Hoagie grabbed onto the grapple and called. "I'm gonna help 'em up, someone cover me!" he said. Sector Z rushed over to him and protected Hoagie while he got ready to help Kuki, Wally, and Rachel up.

Rachel grabbed onto Wally's ankle and said "I'm slipping, go faster Kuki!"

"This is as fast as it can go!" Kuki said.

Suddenly as laser blast hit Wally's shoe, causing it and Rachel to fall.

"RACHEL!" Wally and Kuki both cried as Rachel grabbed onto one of the lower platforms, lost her grip and landed on the floor next to the wreckage of the away ship.

Abby rushed over to see if Rachel was alright. "You okay girl?" she called.

Rachel forced herself up and groaned. "I... I'm fine. I'll be okay, you guys run for it., I'll find my way out of here." She yelled up.

Hoagie helped Kuki and Wally up as Abby nodded down. "Sure you don't want me to send someone down to help?!" she called.

"No, I'll be okay on my own from here on out. If I get taken down you guys will still make it!" Rachel said.

"Okay, good luck girl!" Abby yelled, she pulled up and shouted "Everyone listen up! We're pulling out of this gun crazy room!"

"Fine by me!" Danny said as he shocked a guard out of consciousness.

Abby, Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, Jenna, Roland, Ally, Danny, Tony, Sanjay, and Sector Z all made a mad dash for the entrance to the room, blasting, hitting, and fighting any guard that got in there way.

Karl picked up Bianca, after she picked up a rocket launcher, and swooped down with her, using her to kick enemies out of the way.

They flew into the doorway just as Danny did ran in. "Nice entrance." He said as Bianca finally touched the floor.

Once everyone made it inside Wally made one last blast with the chaingun, hitting a dozen guards. He pulled inside as Hoagie slammed the door shut.

"We lost Numbuh 362!" Ally said.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel can handle herself." Abby assured the young brunette.

And indeed she could.

Rachel blasted down the three guards that chased after her. She saw an open doorway that led into a descending staircase and she ran into it, shutting the door behind her.

"Great, just great. Didn't expect to get separated this fast." She muttered. She began to run down the staircase. She decided if she couldn't fight with them she could at least draw attention off of them.

Meanwhile back with the main group, Roland looked around a corner. "We're clear. Weird too, shouldn't this place be crawling with those hypnotized pawns?" he asked.

"You're right boy, something doesn't fell good about this." Abby said.

"So what now?" asked Lenny.

"Wait a minute, where's the radios?" asked Jenna, just now realizing they had none.

"Um...on the ship... now burning and smoldering." Danny said.

"You mean to tell me we have no way to talk to each other?" asked Abby, incredulously.

"Pretty much." Danny said.

Abby groaned. "Fine, we'll make due. Just keep together as much as possible and stick to our plans, everyone got that? Good." she said, she turned to Karl. "Karl, come on. We got ourselves a brat to dethrone." she said.

"Ja." Karl said simply, following her.

"What if Grandfather's up there with him?" Ally asked.

"That's what you guys are gonna do. You're gonna lure Grandfather out and take down as much of those brainwashed people as you can and try and wipe out Grandfather." Abby said.

"Sounds good to me." David said.

"Not to me, we're putting all our eggs in one basket here, what if your not able to defeat Ryan?" asked Bianca.

"Then we'll destroy his mind control machine, we can't risk it taking control of anyone else." Karl said.

"But what if destroying it makes its effects permanent on those already affected?" Bianca asked.

"Oh man, yeah, she's got a point." Jenna agreed.

"We'll figure a way out of it. We'll make Ryan deactivate it if we have to. Let's get to work everybody." Abby said.

Hoagie approached her. "Abby, before you go... we may not see each other again if we lose so I just wanted to say that I..."

"Love me, I know." Abby said.

"You...you do? How..."

"Hoagie, it was pretty obvious. And for an answer, what the hell, I love ya back." Abby said.

"R-really?" Hoagie asked.

"Don't question it boy, live with it while you can, we'll sort it out if we survive this mess." Abby said as she and Karl began to walk away.

Hoagie sighed dreamily. "Way to go Romeo." Wally said, slapping his best friend on the back.

"Oh it was nothing, the ole' Gilligan charm." Hoagie said.

"Don't jinx it, she could do so much better." Ashley teased, making Hoagie shut up and realize he was jinxing it being cocky about it and that never led to good places.

"Okay people, let's get this moving target course under way." Jenna said as she and Wally led the group out of the corridors.

12345

Up in the throne room Ryan watched in disbelief as the huge space battle raged in front of him.

Ships fired at each other, things exploded, lasers slammed into sides of ships, crashes, everything that could happen was happening. It was a nightmare.

He looked at the security monitors and saw the crash sight and the unconscious guards, then he turned his attention to a monitor where he could see Numbuh 5 and Karl. "Damn him." He muttered in fury.

" **You should have killed him when you had in chance.** " Grandfather nagged.

"I know, don't rub it in." Ryan said angrily.

He saw Jenna and the main group running down the hallway, occasionally taking out a guard or two.

"Her! That little slut is the cause of this! If I had caught her when this started I would've won by now!" Ryan ranted.

" **Are you so sure?** " Grandfather asked, seeming amused at this turn of events.

"Yes! I want her captured, I want her brought before me, I want her broken and bleeding, I want her weeping as I show her the body of her beloved Ian, I want her enslaved and naked in chains, I want her to be mine! Her mind will shatter! She will rue the day she ever joined the Kids Next Door! I will make her beg, sweat, bleed, and suffer! She will be beg to be mine, she will be my concubine and the mother of my heirs! I will dominate her!" Ryan ranted, sounding more and more like a madman.

" **So what do you want to do about it?** " asked Grandfather calmly.

"Unleash Waspman and have it take her to you and then punish her for me, but don't kill her, bring her to me. Shelly!" he yelled to the brainwashed assistant. "Yes Master?" she asked. "Have five hundred guards report to the food court and divert the main group there, if they get past that have two hundred and fifty more guards report to the training room and lead them there. I want them taken down. Tell Waspman to take Jenna somewhere after the food court." He said.

" **What about Numbuh 362?** " asked Grandfather.

"Right, don't want her causing too much trouble on her own. Mysterious Twins!" he yelled.

On cue the two oriental assassins appeared. "Yes Master?" they asked together.

"Hunt down Numbuh 362 and take her down!" he commanded.

"You don't have to worry about her." Said the Brother.

"She shall not trouble you any more." Said the Sister.

"Once we're through with her." They said in unison.

The two then ran out of the throne room.

" **And what of Numbuh 5 and Karl? Are they not a threat?** " asked Grandfather.

"Yes they are. Let them come, I will not sit idly by while my people fight for me, I will fight with them. I will fight two of the greatest threats to our rule yet. Computer! Bring me the proto-suit!" he commanded.

"Right away Numbuh 1 Billion." The monotone female voice said.

" **I'll take my leave now. I am looking most forward to this fight.** " Grandfather said.

"I suspected you would be. Grandfather, when you're done with Jenna, finish the rest of her friends off. Defeat them, knock them out, kill them, I don't care! Just get them out of the way." Ryan said.

" **My pleasure.** " Grandfather said as he left the throne room.

12345

Father watched as lasers and ships rocketed by the screen.

"Hm, this is pretty good. I'm honestly rooting for Lincoln and her friends." Father said, impressed with the battle he was seeing.

Suddenly from the second Elite ship a huge green laser erupted from the tip and fired out, destroying several ships and the satellite Father was watching the battle through.

"Hm." Was all Father said as he reclined back in his chair.

He got up and stretched his arms out. "Well, looks like they'll need my help after all." He said. He then walked out of the room.

12345

Outside in the pandemonium of the space battle Cree's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the gigantic laser blast. "Anyone report in, did anyone else see that?!" she asked. "Kinda hard to miss!" responded Arthur.

"It's the Elite cannons! I saw a few ships get blown up in there!" Silas said over the radio.

"Luckily it was only the remote control ships I programmed them to attack Elite 2 specifically and it looks like that blast took out about six of them." Ray said via radio transmissions.

"Right then, we need to take out those cannons before they take us out!" Cree said.

"We're on it!" said Gavin from his fighter.

Gavin's squadron swooped down and began to bombard the Elite 2, trying to avoid turret fire.

"Good, keep at it Gavin, Sticky-Beard, how are you holding up?" Cree asked.

"We've taken a few hits but other wise we be fine lass!" the pirate captain reported.

"Okay, Talisha, what's your status?" Cree asked.

"Not good! We're trying to get to Elite 3 but it's turrets and fire power are keeping us at a distance. It could take a while." Talisha said.

"Keep it up! If that bomb reaches earth we can say goodbye to Shanghai!" Cree exclaimed.

12345

Wally ran around the corner and saw a door that read 'Food Court'. "Come on guys! We're at the food court." he said.

"Wait! Wait up!" cried Jenna.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Food court could be the perfect place for an ambush." Jenna said.

"She's right! There's tons of places to hide in there and we'd never see it coming." Sanjay said.

"We're gonna have to be careful and keep an eye out for any guard and hostiles." Bruce said. Wally nodded and opened the door and instantly regretted it as he saw the five hundred brainwashed KND agents, teen, kid, and adult, all standing there waiting for them with guns and weapons pointed at him.

He pulled the door shut and said "I see the hostiles. They're not even bothering with hiding." Wally said.

"How many?" asked Tony.

"Hundreds from the looks of it." Wally said.

"Hundreds? Is that all?" Ogie said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Was Grandfather with them?" Kuki asked.

Wally shook his head, "I didn't see him." he said.

"It's okay you guys we got these jerkwads covered, you guys get out of here and track down Grandfather and kick his butt." David said.

"Can you really take on that many?" Jenna asked.

"We're Sector Z. When you got an apocalypse on legs, then we'll need help." Ogie bragged.

"Good luck." Jenna wished them.

"You too." Ashley said.

Ogie smashed through the door just in time to barrel into some guards who were approaching the door. David and Lenny came in next, shooting down any guards that got between the others and the stairway that led out of the food court.

Bruce and Ashley jumped in next, clobbering a few charging brainwashed troops who tried to attack Ogie.

The five legendary KND operatives got into their classic battle formation and looked around at the hundreds of enemies who wanted to kill them.

Bruce looked at the legion of brainwashed people before him. There were kids, teens, some adults... it wasn't like anything he had faced before. He didn't know how many times he could knock these people down or if he could distract them away from Wally, Kuki, and the others long enough for them to get away but he knew he had to lead his team in this fight.

He looked to his team. "Are you ready David?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." David responded.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah." She said calmly.

"Lenny?"

"Okay." He said eagerly.

"Ogie?"

"Hell yes." She said, smirking excitedly.

Bruce smirked. He knew that his team would never let him down. "All right guys. Let's go!" he yelled, "Sector Z! Attack!"

The five kids jumped into the air and landed in the huge crowd of hypnotized people. They punched, kicked, shot, hit with weapons, tackled, and even bit their enemies.

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!" Wally yelled to his team as he led them up the staircase. Wally and Bianca used their heavy duty weapons to blast the huge horde of hostiles to help out their allies.

"Come on!" Hoagie called as he held open a door. Ally, Kuki, Danny, Tony, Sanjay, Jenna, and Roland rushed in. Hoagie looked up to Bianca and Wally who were backing in slowly, shooting a few guards who had tried to follow them up.

"Get in!" he yelled. Bianca dashed in and Wally got in as he blasted the last follower.

Hoagie slammed the door shut. "Any idea where Grandfather could be?" asked Kuki.

"No idea." admitted Jenna.

"We'll find him soon enough. I gotta feelin' he'll find us." Wally said as he walked ahead of them.

The team followed Wally as the war raged outside of the moon base and within it.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory is the key... told ya there'd be Red Vs Blue and Firefly inspiration in this.
> 
> I very briefly considered having the Fortress capable of flight. It would have giant rockets at the bottom and Ray and a few others would use it as a juggernaut of a ship in the spaceship battle, but it would take too many hit and be destroyed but Ray and the guys inside would escape, but I discarded the idea because I wanted the heroes to be underpowered and a giant floating fortress would overpower them.
> 
> I can't believe it. Only five chapters left and it's all over.


	17. Escalation

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 17**

**Escalation**

Benedict Uno aka Father stood out in the snow. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He had to get up to the moon base and lend a hand, because he knew if Abigail, Cree, and their little alliance lost, he'd be as good as dead, seeing as how Grandfather would hunt him down and kill him.

He remembered, he thought about everything that made him angry. The cold, defeat, Tommy Gilligan, being mocked by other villains, Grandfather rejecting him and favoring Monty, his Delightful Children being taken from him, Rachel T. McKenzie, disobedient children, the death of his mother, Numbuh 1 stealing his pipe, Abigail Lincoln, Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan, and worst of all Numbuh 1. Nigel Uno. Dear god how he hated that child.

Anger, hatred, and loathing all shot through his body. The mere thought of that Numbuh 1 brat made him so angry.

He let out a yell of fury and his body turned into a cloud of black and red. It shot up into the sky and vanished, leaving a small trail of smoke behind.

54321

In the food court it was utter chaos. The five operatives of Sector Z fought on bravely, shooting, hitting, and bashing any and all hostiles that attacked them.

Bruce slammed down on some brainwashed teen's head before landing on the floor and sliding forward, going underneath and in between an adult's legs, grabbing both legs and pulling them with him, forcing the adult to fall flat on his face. He shot upwards in front of another adult, head butted him in the stomach, punched him in both sides of the chest, he sidestepped the adult as he slumped forward and punched him in the back, taking him down.

Ogie held out her M.U.S.K.E.T and fired at all who came at her. "You're all going down!" she yelled as she blasted several down. When they didn't go down she just fought them hand to hand. She grabbed one girl in the arm, pulled her downwards, and then slammed her into a wall. She grabbed an older adults gun and swerved it around so it hit one of the teens. She then kicked the adult in the gut and slammed him into another adult. She grabbed a teen guy's leg and hauled him, knocking him down on his back, she pulled up her fist and aimed it for his groin. "Wait wait wait!" the teen yelled, but Ogie slammed her fist into his crotch, finishing him off. She then kicked him into another oncoming teen.

David picked up a brainwashed KND agent who was no more than eight, she was trying everything to get out of his grasp, biting and gnawing his fingers. He tossed her into a big stack of chairs, causing a few of the chairs to fall on other guards. David kicked upwards behind him, knocking down an adult woman who had tried to sneak up on him. He grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at a big teen who ducked it and fired at him with a blazer. David dodged the blasts and grabbed the teen and another nearby one and smashed their heads together. He punched one, then the other, and then kicked the first one in the face, taking both of them down.

Lenny dodged laser fire from a KND operative, snuck under his arms and then shot up, knocking the gun out of his hands. He punched him in the gut, then twice in both shoulders. He uppercutted the guard, slammed down his fist on his head, and then kneed him in the stomach. Lenny whipped around and blasted a teen who had tried to sneak up on him. He saw a group of teens charging towards Ogie, he looked up and saw a big, long lamp hanging from the ceiling. He fired upwards and brought it crashing down in front of them, alerting Ogie to their presence. He looked up and saw a guard aiming a rocket launcher at David from an upper level so he ran in front of David. The guard fired the rocket and Lenny used David's spear to slam the rocket right back at the guard. The rocket hit the wall right underneath the guard, forcing him to fall down where Lenny kicked him in the stomach into the wall. "There are so many reasons that shouldn't have worked." David said as he took the spear back and jabbed an oncoming brainwashed girl with it.

Ashley ran towards four enemies. One was armed with a blazer, one with a rocket launcher, one with a wooden sword, and one with a chair leg. She ran at them. She grabbed the guy with the blazer and slammed him down on the floor and blocked the sword guy's attack, punched him in the gun, and then grabbed him by the arm and threw him backwards. She dodged the rocket and ran forward to the rocket guy and kicked him into the wall, and then grabbed him and threw him at the chair leg guy. She kicked the chair leg guy in the chest, knocking him down on the floor and on his back. She took out her zapper and blasted him in the face, taking him out. She picked up his body and tossed him into the rocket guy, taking both of them out. "Morons, let me show you how it's done! It's just a preteen girl for god..." yelled the guy with the blazer cockily, but he didn't get to finish as Ashley charged forward and socked him in the jaw, sending him flying and taking him out.

Ashley looked up to the upper levels and saw that some teens had picked up a table and were preparing to throw it at David and Lenny. She yelled out "Guys! Above you!" making David and Lenny to look up and see the table being dropped on them. They both caught it and threw it into the huge crowd of brainwashed enemies, taking out seven of them.

She turned around and felt the impact of a wooden sword on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and saw the guy with the wooden sword from earlier. She kicked up, landing a kick in the ribs, forcing him to back up. "That's it! Come here!" he said. He swung the sword downwards and Ashley avoided it and punched him in the back, then kicked him in the knee. He yelled out in frustration and swung the sword again, aiming for her head but she dodged it. She kicked him in the stomach, grabbed him by the head and forced him to turn around where he swung around again and tried to stab her with his sword. She grabbed his arm, twisted it, and kicked him behind the knees, forcing him on the ground on his knees. She then lifted up her leg and kicked him in the face, sending him flying, but keeping his sword.

She then ran forward and grabbed a girl by neck and whammed the sword into her head. Bruce ran past her and jumped over the lunch counter. He shot up, now leaded with forks, knives, spoons, spatulas, sporks, and everything else and began to throw them at the oncoming hordes enemies while Ashley used both her umbrella and her new wooden sword to battle.

"They just keep coming!" Ashley said.

"I know! Kinda like the teen siege ain't it?" Bruce asked nostalgically.

"Kind of, but at the siege there weren't both kids and adults helping the teens!" Ashley said as she kicked upwards, hitting a charging girl in the stomach and then jabbed her in the chest with the umbrella.

Ogie rushed forward with her fist outwards, colliding into three teens at once and sending them crashing into one another. She then rolled over to a table, grabbed a bowl and threw it at a young girl who was trying to sneak up on Lenny.

Lenny and David were helping Bruce blast down the bulk of the hostiles. "How many do you think there are?" Lenny asked.

"I don't know, at least three hundred." David answered as he blasted down another kid.

Lenny shook his head as he blasted an adult down by taking out his knees. "This is getting us nowhere, it's like a video game!" he said.

"Video games must have gotten so much better since we've been out of it." David said.

"What could be better than Play Station 2, X-Box, and Game Cube?" Lenny asked as he blasted down an adult woman.

Before he could answer David was hit in the shoulder and fell to the ground on his back. "David!" cried Lenny. David sat up quickly and fired several times at an oncoming guard.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Got me in the shoulder that's all." He said. Lenny nodded and swung around to blast a guy on the upper level who was trying to take aim at them.

Lenny knew something else was wrong, because he felt a small, subtle pain in his shoulder. He knew that in a few hours they'd go back to being those monsters again. If he was going to go out, it was going to be with a big bang.

Ashley jumped on to a table and jumped from table to table and landed in the crowd and twirled around like a fan, using her umbrella and sword as blades to knock out and take down the enemies. She hit them in the waist at first, forcing them to slump over and then hit them in the head.

Bruce ran out of cutlery to throw and he looked up and saw a line of eighteen guards, all aiming their guns down at Ogie, Lenny, and David. He looked over and saw a heavy fire zapper and jumped out from behind the counter and grabbed it and hoisted it up.

He fired at the eighteen guards, blasting them all down, hitting them in the chest, legs, shoulders, stomach, everything. They all fell down on their back or fell over the railing. Bruce saw a downed operative try to get up so he blasted him again, making him stay down for good. He turned his attention to the huge horde of enemies and began to shoot, helping his team keep them back.

"Oh yeah! This is freaking amazing!" Ogie said as she jumped forward and landed on her side, shooting out the feet of her enemies. She looked up and saw a grappling hook and she grinned eagerly.

She grabbed the grappling hook and aimed it up at the ceiling. She fired it and it pierced through the ceiling and she used the winch to haul herself up and once there she began to fire on the crowd, taking down enemies from all sides of the room. "Death from above jerk weeds!" she yelled.

"Ogie! What are you doing?! You're a sitting duck up there!" Bruce yelled.

"I'm fine! You know bad guys, they can't shoot for..." she didn't finish her sentence because a blast cut her wire in half and she fell to the ground.

"Ogie!" cried Lenny. He lunged forward and caught her when she was a mere eight feet from the ground. The duo crashed into a table.

"Cover them!" Bruce yelled to David. David nodded and ran up, using the butt of his gun to whack a running guard. He blasted down a few enemies who tried to get by him.

Lenny looked at Ogie. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine skinny boy, thanks for catching me." She said gratefully.

"Any time." He said, smiling.

"Get up here! I can't hold 'em forever!" David yelled as he desperately shot, hit, and kicked the oncoming hostiles.

Ogie nodded and looked to Lenny. "Toss?" she asked.

"Do it." He said.

Ogie grabbed Lenny by the arms and began to spin him around like a helicopter blade. She turned around over and over again until she finally let go and sent Lenny flying. He landed safely on a wall corner and he jumped down, firing his guns at the huge crowd beneath him. He landed on top of a guard and kicked upwards to kick another guard in the face.

Ogie regained herself, pausing for a minute to lose her dizziness and then she rushed forward to assist David with the blasting and fighting. "What's the matter tall, dark, and brooding? Couldn't keep up?" she asked jokingly as she helped em mow down another group of enemies.

"Shut up and shoot!" he scolded.

Bruce ran backwards and checked to make sure if his new attack plan would work. It would.

He ran forward and jumped up and landed on his knees and leaned back as he slid forward. He slid underneath the legs of the guard in front and he shot upwards, blasting away multiple enemies. He shot up after sliding a few more meters he jumped up and began to open fire on every enemy in sight, taking over a dozen of them down.

He shot his arm outwards and socked a guy who had tried to attack him from the side and then he took out his nunchucks and began to swing them around, bashing and hitting enemies as Ashley slashed and whacked guards nearby him, while from the other side of the crowd Lenny blasted down as many as he could. David jumped up, somersaulting over the crowd and landed on top of an unlucky teen and he began to attack every single operative he could reach.

Ogie laughed crazily as she barreled through, blasting down anything in her way. "I'm like a fat ballerina that kicks asses and takes names!" she cheered as he blasted down another teenage girl.

Ashley turned around just in time to see a guard aiming a Gumzooka at her. She opened up her arms, with long weapons in both and faced him, as if accepting defeat. He fired the Gumzooka and she slammed her hands together and caught the gum blast, and used it to fuse her two weapons together to make a double edged sword.

She used the umbrella half to pole-vault over to him and she kicked him in the head, knocking him down. "Thanks for the upgrade." She said before whamming him in the gut with her new double blade.

She turned around and whammed two guards away, sending them falling on their fronts. She whipped around and blocked the blow of another guy who had a sword. She used the umbrella end to hit him in both legs, and then in the back when he fell forward slightly and then finally bashed him in the jaw, knocking him out.

She whipped around and hit another guard who rushed at her and easily took her down.

She saw a rather large adult with a long steel pipe charging at her. She dodged his swing at her and then she blocked his next blow and used the sword end of her improvised weapon to hit him in the gut. He brought up the pipe and swung at her but she met his weapon with her own and a clang sounded out from the clash.

A kid tried to sneak up on her but David blasted the kid down.

Ashley jabbed her weapon up, hitting this guy in the cheek. She whirled around and used her umbrella half to drag his head down a bit. She swerved around again and used the sword end to smash him in the face.

He fell down on his side, finally taken down.

Bruce took out his nunchucks and spun them around rapidly in a big teen's face, hitting him dozens of times and finally taking him down. David turned just in time to trip a charging kid.

He saw a teen trying to get up so he quickly ran forward and kicked the teen back down. After he did that he jumped up and landed on a huge adult and began to punch his head and kick him in the back. He did a kangaroo kick and sent the guy flying forwards and crashing to the floor.

He turned around only to get a hard punch to the jaw courtesy of a teen guard. The teen attacked lunged in for another attack but Bruce grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over his shoulder. He turned around and kicked the teen before he could hit the ground sending him flying into another oncoming attacker.

David blocked a kick from a teen girl and she dodged his punch. She tried to punch him twice in return but he ducked away from both attempts. She brought her arms together and shielded herself from another punch, so he kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to drop her arms. He whirled around and elbowed her in the jaw. He whirled around again and clasped both his fists together and smashed his fists into her sides, taking her out.

Lenny kicked up just as a punch landed on his chest. He kicked again and sent his attacked falling backwards, he then lunged forward with a mighty punch and took out another henchman, he got kicked in the shins by a third foe so he turned around and got behind the third attacker and blasted him in the back.

Ogie slid forward and knocked a hostile down before jumping up and doing a spinning kick and knocking down three other assailants. She landed on her back, placer her hands on the floor and shot backwards, kicking the first guy in the gut. She flipped up and hopped over another girl's back and kicked her in the butt, sending her flying upwards a bit before kicking her again and sending her crashing into yet another guard. She kicked up and kicked another one in the armpit, sending him down.

Ogie jumped backwards and ended up back to back with David who had just punched out another guard. Ashley and Bruce joined them, Bruce blasting and Ashley spinning her weapons around to block laser fire.

Lenny jumped over to them, blasting away as he did so. He joined up with them and fired again and again as the five teammates stood heroically in front of the giant legion of brainwashed people.

They were all sweating and breathing heavily. "How many did we take out?" Bruce asked.

"Don't know, too busy fighting to keep count of how many I beat." David said.

"Same here." Ashley said, exhausted.

"Well I'd say we've taken out a good one fifth of them, or more or something." Lenny said.

"Who cares?! Let's just keep fighting till they're all down." Ogie exclaimed.

A captain from the KND walked out to them. "Give up! You are powerful, no doubts there, but we out number you a hundred to one. No one can beat those odds, not even Sector V." the captain said.

The five friends looked at each other and smirked and then looked back at the captain.

"Kid, do you even realize who were are? We may not be Sector V, but I think Sector Z works just as good." Bruce said, causing the captain to gasp.

"Sector Z?!" he asked, very surprised.

"You were expecting anyone else?" asked Ashley. Bruce blasted the captain down.

Bruce held up his heavy fire zapper and his nunchucks, David held out his staff and his blazer, Ashley spun her double ended weapon around, Lenny held out both his zappers, and Ogie held up a rocket launcher and her little M.U.S.K.E.T.

"Bring it on." Bruce said.

The army rushed towards them, running like mindless ants.

The five friends grinned at each other.

They knew this might be their final mission and boy was it going to be one to remember. If this was going to be Sector Z's big finale, it would be one nobody ever forgot, even if they lost.

They rushed forward as well, meeting their enemies head on.

54321

Rachel walked down the dimly lit hallway carefully. She had only seen a few guards and had managed to stay out of sight, but the fact that she had only seen a few worried her. Sure a large bulk of the forces was probably outside fighting in the space ships and only a few of her team made it inside the moon base she expected there to be more guards.

She carefully walked around a bend and listened as she heard the gunfire from outside. She had to figure out a way to get back to the group, elevators were a no. Too many things that could go wrong. Ladders and air vents were the natural way to go it seemed.

She began looking for a fire escape stairway when she heard something from the other end of the hallway.

"It appears that Numbuh 362 has gotten lost." Said an Asian sounding male voice.

"Maybe we should help her." Said a female voice that was coming from right behind her.

Rachel swerved around and grabbed a hand that held a knife in it. She glared at the Sister of the Mysterious Twins. "I never imagined anyone this big of a bad would hire you two morons as assassins." She said.

The Sister hissed and kicked up, knocking Rachel down. Rachel landed on her back and rolled away to avoid getting stabbed.

She jumped up and used her double ended melee weapon to knock down the Brother who was charging her.

"So Numbuh 1 Billion is so desperate he's using you two morons? We found out he was using Toiletnator, but at least that guy did something to us in the past." Rachel insulted.

"Quiet right." Said the Brother.

"We were inept." Said Sister.

"Insufficient." Said Brother.

"Inexcusable!" they both yelled together.

"But then we trained hard." Said Brother.

"And harder and harder and harder." Added in Sister.

"Until finally..."

"We were both the assassins we wanted to be" the both said victoriously as they rushed forward, both aiming to stab Rachel's torso.

Rachel kicked them both into the wall and pinned them there using her melee weapon. "So much for the training." She said. The Brother and Sister both looked at each other and grabbed the weapon and used all their strength to charge forward.

They forced Rachel to the other side of the wall. "We never had the honor." Said the Brother.

"Of fighting the renowned Numbuh 362." Finished the Sister.

"We're not impressed." They sneered together.

"I'm not too satisfied with your fighting skills either." Rachel said as she wrestled forward and whammed Brother right in the face.

Sister stabbed forward, aiming for Rachel's neck, only to miss and instead catch her hair. Rachel spun around and hit Sister in the back, knocking her on the floor.

Rachel knew the odds weren't in her favor. Two against one, and if these two had improved since the old days then she was in trouble.

She saw Brother was getting up again so she took out her zapper and blasted him in the feet, knocking him right back down.

She turned to run for it only for Sister to jump on her back from behind. Rachel fell on her front and Sister forced her to turn around. Sister got on top of Rachel and she aimed her dagger for Rachel's chest. Rachel reached upwards and grabbed the dagger as Sister began to stab downwards.

"You won't beat me." Rachel said.

"I will and that's not all I intend to do." Sister said evilly. Rachel yelled out and used all her strength to take control of the knife and stab it into the wall.

Rachel pulled her arm away and punched Sister right in the eyes.

Sister stood up and howled in pain and Rachel kicked her several times in the stomach, sending her landing on her back.

Rachel got up just in time to face Brother.

Brother punched and kicked Rachel, who managed to block a few of his attacks but for the most part got hit. Brother grabbed her head and slammed her into the wall. Rachel snarled and once again summoned all her strength and wrestled him backwards, slamming him into the wall, she turned around and slammed her back into his chest.

She used her own head as a weapon and slammed the back of her head into his face over and over again.

She got off of him, turned around, and smashed her fist into his face.

Rachel turned to leave, hoping these two were done for now.

She felt a cut across her back. Rachel screamed in pain and felt a hand grab her hair and pull her downwards.

Rachel tor herself away and spun around to see that Sister was back up again. Rachel tried to attack her with the melee weapon but Sister sidestepped her and slashed the knife across Rachel's forearm. Rachel cried out in pain, but she managed to swerve around and knock Sister over.

Rachel inspected her arm, it wasn't cut too bad but she'd need a band aid. Sister struck again, slashing Rachel across the outward part of her thigh. Rachel cried out and kicked Sister down yet again.

Sister tried to get up but Rachel whipped out her zapper and blasted Sister in the back, knocking her out.

She turned around and blasted Brother too, just to be safe.

She began to walk down the hallway, in search for an infirmary so she could patch herself up and then set out to fight anyone else she saw that wasn't an ally.

54321

Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Jenna, Ally, Roland, Bianca, Danny, Tony, and Sanjay walked down the hallway. Wally held his hand up to signal everyone to stop.

They had reached a bend and Wally wanted to make sure it was safe to go. He looked around the corner and saw that there was a doorway that led to a wooden bridge. From where he was he couldn't see anyone there.

"I can't tell from here, but it looks like we're safe." He said. He nodded to Jenna and Roland and they followed him forward.

Wally, Jenna, and Roland walked forward to the doorway. Wally looked up and saw another bridge above them that went sideways, but he couldn't see anyone on it. There were also some windows but, again, saw no one. Roland checked the other hallway on the other side of the bridge.

"We're good." He said. Wally nodded to Kuki.

"Okay let's go." She said. Kuki and Hoagie led the others across the bridge when they heard the sound of shattering glass. Wally looked up and saw marksmen in the now open windows.

"Get across!" he yelled as he fired on the snipers.

Kuki looked up and saw kids on the bridge were dropping down using ropes. "Above us!" she called. Kuki, Bianca, Roland, and Tony all worked together to blast down the attackers from above.

With that strategy ruined the attackers on the upper bridge retreated back to the topside of the bridge and began to fire down at the group.

Hoagie ran forward, leading Ally and Danny to the safety of the hallway. "Get over here!" Hoagie called. Bianca dashed over to the safe zone and Kuki and Roland followed her example, leaving only Wally, Jenna, Sanjay, and Tony on the bridge.

"I'll cover you, you three get across." Wally ordered. Before anything else could be said an explosion rocked the bridge.

"Rockets! Again!" Jenna cried.

Another blast hit the center of the bridge right near them, knocking Tony off. Tony grabbed on to the ledge and he glanced down, seeing the floor a good twenty seven feet below him.

The bridge buckled and shook as it began to slant down, the rocket blast from earlier had severed its connection with the wall and entrance way,

Sanjay knelt down and grabbed Tony's hand. "Hang on!" he yelled.

On the inside of the hallway Kuki had had enough and nudged Roland in the arm. "The upper bridge! Shoot it!" she said to the others. Kuki, Bianca, Roland, Ally, Danny, and Hoagie all began firing on the upper bridge, distracting and throwing off the aim of the attackers.

Sanjay tried to pull Tony up when another few laser fires scattered across the bridge, nearly throwing Sanjay off the bridge.

Up on the bridge the guards turned around and began returning fire on Kuki, Roland, Hoagie and the others.

Wally and Jenna hesitated; they didn't know what to do. Going back was out of the question and going forward to join the others was suicide.

"Kuki! Hoagie! Blast 'em down so we can get across." Called Wally.

"We're trying!" Hoagie said. Hoagie shot one of the shooters in the leg, taking him down. Kuki saw that one of the guards was getting the rocket launcher ready and was going to shoot the other half of the bridge off.

"Shoot them down! We can't let them fire that missile!" exclaimed Kuki. Roland blasted up, hitting the guy next to the rocket launcher operative.

"Missed!" he said angrily. Hoagie's head looked down as he heard snapping sounds. The wood was giving in to the weight and was beginning to crack apart and would fall.

"Move! Now! The bridge is going to fall any moment now! You can take a few shots!" he called.

Wally looked to Jenna. She nodded, "We can make it." She said.

The two made a mad dash for it while Kuki and the others provided as much covering fire as they could. Jenna skidded to a halt when she realized Tony and Sanjay were still on the bridge.

"Guys come on, now!" she called.

"Sure thing let me get a burger first!" Tony joked when all of a sudden a blazer fire shot through the wood of the bridge and the bridge creaked and groaned as it began to slant downwards even more.

Wally grabbed Jenna and pulled her back. "They can take care of themselves, let's go!" he said. Jenna looked back at the two, regretting leaving them behind.

"We'll be alright! Leave us!" Sanjay called.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Tony asked.

Wally grabbed Jenna again and pulled her into the hallway just in time.

The operative above fired the rocket and it slammed into the bridge and it broke loose from the wall..

The bridge fell down the ravine, scrapping and sparking all the way down with both Sanjay and Tony on it. It crashed down, smashing into the floor. The two boys had held on for dear life.

"Are you two alright?!" Jenna yelled down as Wally, Kuki, Roland, and the others returned fire, shooting down most of the troops on the bridge.

"I...I'm a little banged up but I'm okay." Sanjay called up. When Tony didn't answer Sanjay turned around and looked at the shivering Tony.

"Tony? You hear me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tony shouted out suddenly. He whipped around and looked at Sanjay. "I'm fine! Miraculously! Considering that so far I've been shot at, fallen, nearly crushed, almost sucked into space, and almost blown up!" Tony said.

"Fabulous, look Jen, we'll find a way up. We can hold out on our own for now, you guys just find Grandfather!" Sanjay yelled.

"And if he finds you first?" Ally asked.

"Then we're screwed." Tony said.

"Back up! We've gotta go!" Wally said as he blasted down several of the enemies on the upper bridge. Bianca looked to the wall and saw a panel with buttons that read 'open door' and 'close door'.

Bianca's arm shot out and slammed the 'close door' button and the door dropped down, protecting the team from the blasts.

"What just happened?" asked Wally.

"I closed the door, genius." Bianca said.

"Thanks Bianca." Kuki said, before Wally could snap back at her.

"What about Sanjay and Tony? We can't leave them." Ally said.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves. Well at least Sanjay can." Jenna said.

"They know where we are now and they'll probably be able to predict wherever we end up." Said Kuki.

"So what do we do?" asked Danny.

"We go and we fight. We lure Grandfather out, kick his ass, and make him tell us how to free your friends, and then we decommission him again." Wally said.

"Oh when you put it like that it sounds so simple! We've fought Grandfather tons of times since this crap started and we've never come that close to beating him enough to make him talk." Bianca pointed out.

"We'll find a way, I swear it." Wally said.

As he began to walk ahead of the remains of their team Kuki, Hoagie, and Jenna ran up to him. "You sure we can do that?" Hoagie asked.

"No, but don't tell them that. We'll probably have to rely on Abby and Karl shutting down that mind control, and then Grandfather will be up a creek without a paddle." Wally said.

"I hope you three know what you're doing. I respect you and all but some of those souls Grandfather's sucked up are my friends. If we lose him we might never get them out and it would be impossible to find him again, and even if we did find him he'd most likely beat us and..." Jenna said before Wally interrupted her.

"Jenna calm down. I know how you feel, worrying about your friends, so I promise you that I will help you to free your friends. But right now we gotta focus on capturing and beating Grandfather and making sure he doesn't suck anyone else up." Wally said.

"I hope you can keep your word Numbuh 4. One of my own team got harvested by him and I don't I'd ever forgive myself if he was stuck in there forever." Jenna said.

"It wouldn't be your fault. Listen to Wally, we will stop Grandfather." Said Kuki.

Jenna nodded. "Okay let's move. I hope Tony and Sanjay will be alright on there own."

54321

"We are so not okay!" Tony yelled as he ran after Sanjay down the hallway. Sanjay had led the two into a hallway that ran under the one the main group had went into and was now hoping to find a way to get up and reunite with them. "They are going to find us, catch us, and force us into 1 Billion's throne room and brainwash us!"

"Shut up! Will you shut up?!" Sanjay scolded as they rounded a bend.

"Right, you're right. They'll catch us faster if I keep talking." Tony said.

"Yes, now keep running. We have to get back to the others." Sanjay ordered.

"The others? The others?! Newsflash Sanjay, we were brought along as cannon fodder. Think about it; I operated the Portal thingy, you checked on the engines, we got no further purpose after that!" Tony cried.

"They wouldn't have brought us along just so they could last a bit longer. If you think that then fine. Stay here and hide in a closet or something." Sanjay snapped.

"Good idea, let's just hide. Once this whole thing blows over it'll be safe to come out." Tony said.

"What if it doesn't blow over? What if we lose? What then?!" Sanjay asked.

"Then we hide! This place is huge enough it'll take 'em at least a few years to find us. We can steal food, sneak in to the restrooms, sleep in little nooks and crannies. It'll be good for a few years." Tony said.

"And what happens when they eventually catch us?" Sanjay asked, annoyed.

"Then we accept our fate, we at least managed to squeeze two or three more years out of it." Tony explained.

"No way. No freaking way! I am not hiding while everyone else is fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone else, including you and me! I've known you for three years Tony, sure you're a joker, a bit of a nut, an idiot at times, but I never thought you were a coward!" Sanjay cried.

"Coward?! I'm trying to survive! Does that strike you as cowardly?" asked Tony.

"The way you're putting it, yes!" answered Sanjay.

Tony sighed and sucked it up. "Okay, you're right. That was a right douchey thing of me to do. I'm with ya, I want to see that Ryan prick dead just as much as you do. He's taken my mates too! I'm just afraid Sanjay." Tony admitted as he slumped against the wall.

"Afraid of what?" Sanjay asked curiously.

"Our team is in that big bad army out there and in here somewhere. We might see Amy, or Miranda, or Stephen! What do we do if we find them trying to catch us?! I don't think I could fight them..." Tony said.

Sanjay sighed and sat down next to his friend and put his arm around him. "I'm sorry Tony. I...I got a little harsh on you." He admitted.

"No. No, you were right, I was being dumb. Hide until this blows over, what was I thinking?! I'm with you Sanjay! What do we do?" Tony asked him as he shot up, cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

Sanjay got up and considered there options.

"I think I can find my way to the labs from here. Once we get in there we could have some real fun with all their prototypes and gadgets." He said, grinning.

Tony slapped Sanjay's hand in a hi-five. "That's just what I like to hear! Now let's go!" he said.

54321

Rachel opened the door and stumbled in to the small infirmary she had found.

She turned the lights on and quickly found the medical supply drawers. She opened it and took out some gauze and she walked over to a chair and began to wrap it around her leg.

Since this was a minor infirmary it wasn't very big, but it did have a long table that Rachel guessed was used for emergency operations. She looked to the window and saw the huge battle going on outside. She briefly thought how lucky she was to be in here and not out there, but considering her little encounter with the Mysterious Twins maybe it was the other way around.

She finished wrapping the gauze around her cut on her leg. Suddenly she heard the door open. As fast as lightning she drew out her gun and aimed it at the door.

A black haired girl appeared in the door and saw that Rachel had a gun pointed at her. "Don't shoot, don't shoot I surrender!" she cried. Then without warning the girl ducked and Rachel fired, hitting a blonde twelve year old boy that came up behind his fellow guard.

Rachel launched herself out of her seat and under the table. The brainwashed girl jumped on top of the table and began shooting into it. Rachel crawled to the other end as fast as she could, trying to keep ahead of the blasts as fast as she could.

The black haired girl laughed crazily. "Next time you get the chance to shoot someone, don't hesitate!" she said as she stalked above Rachel.

Soon enough, Rachel reached the end of the table. "Crap." She muttered.

"Ha! No more room! Now what?" the girl asked.

Rachel didn't answer. She simply brought her arms up and she used all her might to turn the table over. The girl fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

Before she could get up again Rachel appeared over the turned over table and shot the girl down.

"That good enough for you?" Rachel quipped. She got up and walked back to the chair and began to wrap the gauze around her arm, hoping for no more interruptions.

54321

Outside in the huge battle of ships things were still in chaos.

The Sweet Revenge was taking fire from all sides and was returning it as best as it could.

Fanny looked up to the Elite 2 and saw that it's front laser was aiming at them. "Sticky-Beard! That ship is gonna shoot it's main weapon on us!" she yelled.

The old pirate nodded and yelled to his crew "Raise the shields on the bow and sides! Brace for impact lads and lasses!"

One of the pirates activated the shields and the huge green laser blasted the Sweet Revenge. The shields protected it, but the force of the blast had sent it hurtling backwards sideways.

"We need to take down that thing!" cried Patton.

"But how?" asked Moosk, "Big ship thing is too well armed, and if we were to attack head on it would blow us up."

"Good point." Patton admitted.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Said Lizzie.

"You got an idea? What could it possibly be outside of leaving to get makeovers?!" Fanny yelled, remembering the report of the time Lizzie had posed as leader of Sector V.

"We get someone to blast that laser, right before it's about to fire. And once they're weakened from that we board them!" Lizzie said.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" yelled Fanny.

"No! The lass has a good plan, they got a lot of troops inside that Elite ship, and if we were to board it we could take the lot of them out." Sticky-Beard said.

"Okay, but what about your ship? It'll get pretty screwed up if this plan doesn't go so well." Said Patton.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take boy. Now see if anyone in this damned fleet is good enough to blast down that laser." Sticky-Beard commanded Chewy and Gooey.

Across the field Talisha and her crew were trying to get close to Elite 3. "Those turrets are blitzing us up pretty good!" said the pilot.

"I know, we're going to need help." Talisha said.

She ran over to the radio terminal and spoke into it. "Attention Remnant squadron, we need your assistance!" she said.

"This is Kim, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"We can't get close enough to Elite 3; there are too many guns on it." Talisha explained.

"Roger that, we're on our way, we'll clear it up for you." Kim said. Kim spoke into her radio again."Okay guys come on, we need to help those teens get into the bomb ship. Use small laser fire only and only blast directly into the turrets. We don't want to cause and explosion that could set that bomb off."

"We're with ya Kim." Said Ozzie, one of the Remnants.

The small group of fighters flew sideways and headed towards the ship and lined up.

Soon enough they were at the ship and they aimed at the turrets from the side. "Lock on and fire!" ordered Kim.

The squadron of ships fired forward, blasting the turrets off of the ships and being careful not to cause any major explosions that could set off the bomb.

"Okay, we've cleared a big place for you to land, we'll stick around to make sure those turrets stay focused on us now get in there and turn that damn bomb off." Kim said.

"Gladly." Talisha responded.

She turned to her crew. "Alright people we're clear to go so we're going! Take us in!" she called to the pilot. The pilot dived towards Elite 3. He activated the drill and gently collided into the bigger ship, boring they're way inside.

Once they were past the wall and the door to their ship was inside they stopped. "Okay let's go! Out, out, out!" Talisha cried.

Talisha opened the door only to be greeted by a robotic face. She shot it away and quickly jumped out of the ship as the others followed her out blasting robots along the way.

Talisha saw that dozens of the old Kids Next Door training robots had now been re-purposed as guards for the bomb to make sure no one disabled it.

She took cover behind a column and fired upon another robot. She took out her radio and said. "This is the bomb team, we've run into some resistance so it'll take longer than we thought. Remnants keep those turrets off our ship as much as you can while we fight our way to the bomb."

Talisha led her crew onward, firing at robots and dodging their blasts.

Little did she know that she and her crew weren't the only humans on this ship.

Meanwhile out in the battle a radio transmission from the Sweet Revenge went out.

"Attention anyone available, this is the Sweet Revenge. We're going to try to attack Elite 2, but we need someone to blast down that main laser weapon." Said a pirate over the radio.

Tommy picked up his radio. "This is The Tommy, what do you want us to do?" he asked.

"We need you to fire into the laser, right before it's about to fire so it'll devastate the ship, leaving it open to us boarding it." The pirate explained.

"Tell Sticky-Beard that The Tommy and his allies are on the job." Tommy said. He turned to Lee and Sonya.

"You guys hear all that?" he asked.

"Yes Tommy." Said Sonya.

"I'm cool with it, can you get us over there?" Lee asked.

"Sure I can, hold on though!" Tommy said. Tommy stepped on it, the ship accelerated forward, running along side another prison ship, which Lee took the time to fire on, blasting the side open.

Tommy's ship ran along side the prison ship as a laser fired out of it and hit Washer's ship, causing Tommy to fly through a ball of fire.

Meanwhile with Cree things weren't looking good. The laser defense systems from the moon base were locking onto and firing on some of the ships, taking down and disabling multiple of their ships. She saw three of the remote control ships trying to attack Elite 1, when the lasers blasted one, which collided with another one, blowing both of them up. The third ship turned around and began to head towards the lasers when said laser annihilated it as it got close to them.

She pulled her triggers and fired on one of the stadium lights that fired the lasers, blowing it up in a shower of sparks.

"Another laser system taken down." She said into her radio.

Suddenly a huge ball of black and red rocketed past her and slammed into the moon base. "Whoa!" she cried.

"Anyone else see that?" asked Arthur over the radio.

"I did! What in god's name was it?!" asked Mr. Boss.

"I saw it too, and I think we just got some more help in the form of Father!" said Cree.

Inside the moon base as the shield closed behind him Father regained his physical form and he breather in air. "Oh I hate doing that." He said.

He opened his eyes and saw a group of brainwashed kids and teens in front of him. "Stand down and accept defeat!" one of them said.

"My my my, what have we here? It looks to me like there are some naughty brats in front of me trying to order me around." Father said as he activated his fire powers.

The guards ignored him and blasted at him but Father created a wall of fire to get rid of them.

"Do you brats even know who I am?!" he asked as he let out a burst of energy, slamming all of them into the walls. "I am FATHER!" he yelled.

54321

Wally, Jenna, Kuki, and the rest came out of the long hallway and into one of the training rooms. It was huge, with tones of exercise equipment and training weapons.

And naturally there were guards. About thirty to be exact. "Oh great, can't we go anywhere without someone trying to kill us?" Bianca said.

"There aren't that many, we can take 'em easily." Hoagie said confidently.

"Oh really?" said one of the guards who took out a radio. "It worked! Numbuhs 3, 4, 2, 7071, 555, 365, 411, and 413 are all here!" he yelled into it.

Before he could say another word his radio was shocked out of his hands by a jolt from Danny's Shocker Fork.

"You're call can not be completed, please hang up and try again." Danny joked.

"Shoot them!" yelled the lead guard.

Wally held up his chain gun and opened fire on the ones with the bigger guns. Kuki jumped over to a teen girl and punched her out, doing it swiftly so she wouldn't have to hurt her more than necessary. She jumped out of the way of the guard's fire, distracting them enough for Roland, Hoagie, Jenna, and Bianca to blast them down.

Kuki landed on her feet and one arm. She saw an adult charging at her. She curled her upper body into a ball and jumped up. She kicked her legs out, smashing the attacker in the face, sending him tumbling into the wall.

She jumped up again and grabbed on to a big teen's shoulders and held him in place as Danny rushed forward and shocked him in the chest.

Ally took cover as shots were fired at her. She whipped around her corner and shot, hitting a brainwashed kid. "Nice shot!" said Hoagie.

"Think they'll hold it against us once this is over?" Ally asked.

"They might not even remember, then again they might..." Hoagie said.

"Not really making me feel better Numbuh 2." Ally said.

Bianca smashed her gauntlet into the side of a guard and then kicked her leg into his butt, taking him down.

Jenna rolled over and fired her zapper, blasting the last guard down.

"That does it." Said Wally.

"Good, now let's get out of here before more guards show up." Said Roland.

The door in front of them open to reveal dozens of more guards.

"You were saying?" Danny snarked.

"Seize them!" yelled a guard as they rushed forward.

"Kuki, toss?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Kuki said.

Wally dropped his gun and cupped his hands together and lowered them down. Kuki stepped gently on his hands and Wally slowly lifted her up a bit. "Ready?" he asked.

"I always am." Kuki said, grinning.

Wally threw her into the air and she cannonballed into the horde. She opened up like a spring, twirling around, kicking and punching every incoming brainwashed person she could.

She landed on her feet. She sprung up again and kicked a guard and leaned back, grabbing a kid and then tossing the kid into an adult, knocking him down.

Wally hoisted up his chaingun again and blasted the oncoming guards.

As he blasted them a laser blast hit him in his shoulder. He drew back in pain, but another two hit him in his side, knocking him down on the floor.

A guard ran forward, avoiding fire from Roland and Hoagie, and just as he was about to strike Wally Bianca jumped in front of him and clobbered him in the mouth with her fist. She whipped around to face Wally.

"You okay Numbuh 4?" she asked.

"I'll live." He said as he grabbed his gun and fired while lying down, blast out guards from underneath.

In the hordes Kuki fought with punches and kicks, while Danny used his Shocker Fork to electrocute his enemies while Jenna used her sword to cut their guns and weapons in half while she used a zapper to blast them down. Roland blasted away at the front with Hoagie, Wally, and Bianca.

Ally ran over to the exercise equipment and lifted up a set of weights with all her might. She dragged it off its holder and dropped it to the floor and began to roll it over to Wally and the others.

"Guys! Move!" she yelled. Hoagie saw what she was planning to do and ran over to help her push. He knelt over and pushed as past as he could and let it go.

The weight rolled over towards the oncoming horde, and tripped them up. Making them fall and stumble into one another. "Yeah! Good on ya Ally!" cheered Roland as he blasted them while they were down.

"Not bad kid!" Hoagie praised.

"It was nothing, how many do you think there are?" Ally asked.

"About a hundred or so. Wait a minute, if there are that many why haven't they overran us by now? Unless..." Hoagie said, considering the possibilities that they were being kept in this room for a purpose.

Then he heard something. An odd, yet familiar buzzing sound.

Oh no.

He looked up and saw something was tearing its way through the ceiling.

"Wally shoot up! There's something in the ceiling!" yelled Hoagie. Wally looked up and saw familiar elongated fingers tearing through the wood.

"Oh crap! How is it possible?!" Wally cried as he aimed his chaingun upwards and fired it.

The lasers blasted the wood apart and out of the ceiling fell the form of a hideously deformed man insect hybrid.

It flew up, hovering in the air and glaring down at them.

"Guuueeessss wwwhhhhoooo'ssss bbbaaaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkk!" it roared.

Jenna slammed the butt of her sword into a girl's gut as she looked up. "What?! But... but the explosion! The labs..."

"It can't be..." said Kuki in disbelief.

"Yeeesssssssss! I haaavvveeeee rrreeeeettuuuurrrrnnnneeed!" it roared.

"Thank you Mr. Exposition." Muttered Bianca as she backhanded a guard who was trying to attack her from behind.

Waspman paid no attention to Bianca, instead it looked at Jenna instead. It screeched and dived at her.

It landed in front of her and roared as it wrapped four of its six limbs around her took off.

"Ah! No! Uhhg!" Jenna cried as she struggled to get free. She swung her sword, trying to cut Waspman and free herself. It flew upwards and flew out of the room via the exit doors.

"Jenna!" screamed Ally, horrified that her friend and leader had been snatched away by that deformed bug freak.

"We have to save her!" cried Roland as he punched down another henchmen.

"Right, first we get rid of these creeps!" yelled Wally as he blasted down the enemies as fast as he could.

Hoagie was fed up with being in the dark about Ryan's plans. He launched himself into the crowd, pushing, shoving, hitting, and punching his way through the crowd until he reached a brainwashed officer.

He lifted him off his feat and then tossed him outside of the horde.

Hoagie marched out of the crowd, zapping and hitting anyone who tried to get in his way.

He lifted up the kid officer and slammed him into the wall. "I want answers and you're going to give them to me now!" he demanded.

"I only serve and answer one. Master 1 Billion." The officer said.

"Well too bad, you're going to answer me anyway! Now why did Waspman take Jenna and where is he taking her?!" Hoagie yelled.

"I can't say where. But I know that even I wouldn't wish upon my greatest enemy what Master 1 Billion has planned for her." The officer said.

Hoagie scowled and slammed his fist into the officer's face, knocking him out.

"What now?!" cried Roland.

"We take care of these creeps first, and then we exterminate us a bug." Hoagie said.

"Right." Roland said, nodding as he whipped around and sucker punched another guard and kicked a woman who tried to go for his throat.

Wally fired at the brainwashed operatives desperately, shooting them down as much as he could.

He shoved his was through and stepped over the unconscious bodies as best as he could.

He walked over to Kuki and the two fought back to back.

"Kuki! We have to save Jenna!" he said.

"Wally, do you really think that..."

"My dream? Yes, I think this is what it meant, what it was trying to warn me about. I think Jenna could die here if we don't save her!" Wally said.

"Wally, don't worry. I won't let that happen. WE won't let it happen." She said sternly. Wally smiled as he blasted down the mooks. "Besides, Jenna can beat it; she's a big girl Wally." Kuki assured him.

"What would I do without you Kooks?" he asked. "Depend on Abby and Hoagie even more than you do now." She joked.

"You do realize the same would go for you right?" he asked as he tripped a teen down.

"Can't deny it." She said.

"Oh would you two just get married already?! Jeeze." Said Danny as he jabbed his Shocker Fork into a guard's back.

Wally tried not to laugh at that, but he really was worried. What would happen if Jena did die? Could he live with that on his conscious? Could he let a friend like her die like Ian had?

54321

Isaac turned to see Ray coming out of the elevator with a cart stacked with explosives.

"What in the name of Einstein are you doing?!" he cried.

"Helping! I've had it with sitting around while everyone else is fighting for planet earth's freedom!" Ray said as he and a teenage girl wheeled the cart over to the recently repaired teleporter.

He ran over to the control panel and typed in the command. The teenage girl threw a small match onto the cart as it teleported away.

It reappeared inside the cheese room of the moon base and the match caused a box to explode, setting off a chain reaction of giant explosions, rocking the moon base hard.

54321

Abby and Karl approached the entrance to the throne room. It was eerily quiet and they couldn't see any guards around them. Come to think of it they hadn't been attacked once. That stood out as more than a little suspicious. They felt the explosion, but brushed it off as the battle outside getting crazier.

"We're walking right into a trap." Karl said.

"This a method you and he used?" Abby asked.

"Yes, we used it on Robin Food once." Karl explained.

"Then let's spring the trap." Abby said.

As they got closer they saw something rather disturbing a few meters away from the main doors. It was Ian's body.

The rectangular glass case stood like a monolith with the cold, dead body of Ian held up. In front of the case was a plaque that read 'This is Numbuh 1615. He is a traitor to our cause and an assailant. Your Master Numbuh 1 Billion killed him in a glorious battle and has placed his body here as a reminder of what happens to all those who defy him. Learn from his mistake and obey.'

Abby seethed in anger. "I am going to beat this little asshole so hard..." she muttered. She looked to Ian's body and shook her head. "I'm so, so, so sorry Ian. We'll make it up to you I promise." She swore to him. "I hope I'm the hero you thought I was."

She looked to Karl who nodded back. Karl ran up to the doors and kicked them open. A male guard was there waiting for them. He raised up his M.U.S.K.E.T, but before he could fire Abby grabbed him and hurled him into the wall and zapped him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The two walked into the dark throne room. Scaffolding was everywhere, as an upper level wasn't yet completed.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Karl sang quietly.

"Here I am." Said Ryan's voice. A light shone down on him and they saw Ryan's head in the blackness. They could also see something gray on his shoulders, but they couldn't tell what as they couldn't see his whole body.

Violet made herself known as light shone down on her as well. She stood still, staring at them with the brainwashed silver eyes.

Ryan looked down at Abby and grinned. "Ah Numbuh 5, I think since you were never properly decommissioned, I'll have to make sure it's done right this time, and then I'll make sure you're killed." He said.

"Decommission this." She said as she fired her zapper upwards at him.

Ryan laughed as he ducked and dodged it. "A nice try Numbuh 5, but it will take more than one measly little laser to end me. I'm going to give you both a chance. Surrender and tell your army to stand down. This is you last chance, will you go peacefully and live or will you fight and end up dead?" asked Ryan.

"Death is much more preferable to the harm you're doing." Abby said.

"You have no concept of the harm Grandfather and I are fully capable of. It's only because we really hate to waste lives when they can be spent in servitude to us." Ryan explained.

"Life or living death?" Karl asked.

"We're not joining you ya psycho. You're going down here, today, and hard." Abby said.

"Very well. There are no other guards besides Violet. I want to fight you two head on my self. If you believe in god now is a good time to pray to him!" Ryan said as he stepped forward and all the lights in the throne room turned on, revealing he was in an odd suit. It was a dark grey and covered his entire body and had a jetpack on the back with a gun attached to one sleeve and a razor sharp blade on the other. Ryan smirked psychotically as the jetpack activated and raised him up. "For I beheld Satan as he fell from heaven like lightning!"

This suit was an early prototype of the KEBCTS suit, it was nowhere near as powerful or as durable, but it was still a big advantage for Ryan.

He fired the blaster at them, making them both run for cover as the floor they were standing on exploded.

Abby and Karl took cover behind a row of chairs in the auditorium part of the throne room. "Looks like he's packing heat." Abby said as she drew her zapper close to her.

"Then let's cool him off!" Karl said.

Karl jumped up and took off using the F.A.L.C.O.N. He zipped by Ryan and used the wing's sharp edge to clash against the blade weapon.

"Hit and run? Please Karl! We know each other too well to fall for our old tricks!" Ryan said as he blasted after Karl.

Abby jumped up and aimed her zapper at Ryan, only to be tackled to the ground by the brainwashed Violet.

Abby gasped out as the hypnotized girl pinned her to the ground and began to strangle her. Violet looked at Abby with angry, yet apologetic eyes as she tightened her grip on Abby's throat.

Abby balled up her fists and smashed them into the sides of Violet's head. Violet cried out in pain, she clutched the sides of her head and this gave Abby her chance. She drew her leg back and kicked Violet in the stomach. Abby jumped up and grabbed Violet and punched her in the face before picking her up and tossing her onto the stage.

She looked up to see Ryan and Karl battling each other. Karl occasionally landing punches and Ryan kicking and tripping Karl while he was trying to slash and shoot him. Abby climbed up onto the stage and ran over to the mind control device.

She walked over the unmoving body of Violet and ran up to the hypnotizing machine. "Okay baby, shut down time." She muttered as she began typing on the keyboard.

She saw the words 'shutdown' and 'strengthen signal' with 'pulse wave' as well as 'activate'. "Shutdown, shutdown!" she said as she clicked on it. A window popped up that read 'Unauthorized access. User not recognized.'

Ryan charged Karl, who side stepped the attack and then rammed into Ryan from behind and charged both of them into a wall besides the giant window.

Ryan elbowed Karl in the ribs while Karl used his arms to pin Ryan down and his legs to kick Ryan in the back. Ryan struggled himself free and turn around only for Karl to pin him down again.

"Why?! Why did you do this?!" Karl demanded.

"Like you would understand." Ryan spat.

"You're right, I don't understand, but maybe I would if you explained what happened to you! You were like a brother to me Ryan! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?!" Karl cried.

"What I'm doing? Ha! What I'm doing is for the greater good! Imagine it Karl, no more fighting between kids, teens, or adults! In place of all the random chaos and fighting two grand empires at peace. Grandfather's empire and my own." Ryan said.

"Peace? PEACE?!" screamed Karl in fury. He smashed Ryan's head into the wall and then hurled him over to the window and crushed his head against the glass.

Outside ships fired on one another, things were exploding, crashes, it was utter madness.

"Do you call this peace?" Karl hissed.

"No, I call it rebellion in the way of peace." Ryan whispered. Ryan suddenly yelled out and whirled around, he kicked upwards hitting Karl in the chin. He slashed Karl across the shoulder and then head butted him in the chest, sending him flying into the scaffolding.

Something hit Ryan in the shoulder and he looked down to see Abby firing at him.

He slammed down in front of her and blocked a kick meant for his head. He grabbed her and hurled her over his head and smashed her into the stage floor. Abby rolled out of the way before he could impale her with the blade.

Ryan tore the blade out of the floor when Abby jumped over him and landed behind him. As he turned around he met her foot kicking the side of his face. Abby swirled around, kicking him two more times, the final one sending him flying into the other end of the stage.

Ryan forced himself up and growled in fury as he saw Abby charging him. He held up his arm that had the gun attached to it and fired. Abby ducked out of the way and the blast hit the other side of the stage.

Ryan was running towards Abby when Karl dived into him and smashed him on the floor. Karl smashed Ryan's head onto the floor over and over again, before Ryan managed to activate his jetpack and fly upwards, throwing Karl off of him.

He flew downwards, aiming for Abby, who jumped out of the way and grabbed his leg. Abby used all her strength to hold onto him and hurl him over and smash him into the floor again. Ryan deactivated his jetpack and used his hands to grab the floor. He pulled his leg out of Abby's hand and kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

He swerved around just in time to block Karl's blow. Karl leaned and hissed out "It's over."

"Not by a long shot!" Ryan yelled. He back flipped up, kicking Karl square in the jaw, knocking Karl down on the floor.

Ryan landed down upright and stomped his foot down on Karl's stomach. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done months ago!" Ryan yelled as he held up the blade and swung it back, aiming for Karl's head.

Abby tackled him from behind and forced him down sideways. "Tell me how to shut it off!" she demanded.

"You'll have to torture me first." Ryan said.

"After what you've done to all these people and Ian that's fine by me." Abby snarled.

"You're darker than I gave you credit for Numbuh 5, too bad you're too dangerous to keep around at this point." Ryan said as he forced his blade upward and slashed her on the arm.

"Ah!" Abby cried, giving Ryan the advantage again and he kicked her off of him.

He rose up and kicked her again, knocking her down on her back.

"I admit I do admire you Numbuh 5, it was quite brilliant really, the way you managed all this." He said, gesturing to the huge space ship battle going on outside.

"But all good things must come to an end and you are most definitely at your end." Ryan said as he aimed his arm mounted gun at her. He swung around kicking the flying Karl in the chest, sending him flying into the scaffolding again.

Karl landed hard into the wooden and metal foundations, only to fall again when Ryan shot out the scaffolding support beams. The scaffolding collapsed and Karl fell, buried under the rubble.

"Stay down." Ryan quipped. He turned around to face Abby only to see that she wasn't there any more.

"Fine me if you can!" Abby yelled from somewhere in the room.

"I had heard that you were one of the KND's best spies and stealth agents, but preferred to be on a team, looks like it's a game of cat and mouse then." Ryan said as he began scanning the room for her.

"You're looking pretty ratty to me." Abby said from her hiding spot.

From her hiding spot Abby looked to the injured Karl, hoping he was alright. She began trying to think of a way to distract Ryan long enough for her to get to Karl and get him to a safe place.

54321

Jenna screamed in anger as she was flung around by the Waspman. She was thrown against walls and beams, bashing her all over the place.

She carefully took up her sword and aimed it as carefully as she could at one of the legs that held her up. She took the shot, slicing the limb clean off.

Waspman screamed in pain as it dropped her, Jenna fell seven feet, dropping the sword somewhere as she did so. She crashed onto the floor hard. "Ugh!" she cried in pain.

She ignored the pain and pulled herself up as she saw the wasp leg that had landed in front of her, still twitching. "That's just gross." She muttered.

She heard the buzzing and rapid flapping of wings, she looked up and saw Waspman rocketing down at her. It crashed right in front of her and screamed a hideous scream.

"Iiiii'dd teearrr ouuuuuut youuuurrr thhrroooaaat iffff 1 Biillliioon diddddn'ttt waaanntt youuuu allliiivveeee!" Waspman snarled out, slobbering uncontrollably.

"What does that sick bastard want me for?" she asked.

"Fffrrooommmm wwhhhhaaaat Iiii unnnderrrssstaaannnd, heeeee wwaaannntsss yoouuuu assss a maaattteeee." Waspman said, making Jenna even more angry and disgusted.

"He can have me as a mate, right as soon as I rip his heart out and send his body into deep space! That psycho will never have me or anyone else!" Jenna yelled, she looked over and saw a pipe lying on the ground.

"A bbboollld prrrroccclammatttiooonn, sooooonn heee wiillll rruuullle thhhisss pllllaaaanneetttt aannndd eeevverrry patthhhettic huummmann onnn itt! Thhaat inncllluddees youuuu." Waspman said.

"Like I said, it'll never happen. How are you even here?! Charles set himself on fire when we left!" Jenna said.

"Thhhaaatt wweeeeakkkklliinnngg diiiidd diiieee, buttt Ii howweeeevverrr surrrrvvvviivvveedddd, myyyy halllfff oofff theeee boodddy stilllll reeeggggeeenerrrateed. Iiii'd beee ddeeeaddd byyyy noowwww if 1 Billlliiioooonnn hadddnnnn't gottt sommmee kidddssss tooo drrraggg meeee ouuut of thhheeee rubbblleeee." It explained.

"So Charles is fully dead now and the body is all yours?" Jenna asked.

Waspman nodded.

"Good, that means I don't have to hold back!" Jenna screamed as she picked up the pipe and rammed it into Waspman's stomach.

It let out a horrible screech of pain and anguish. Jenna used the pipe as a lever and pulled herself us, kicking Waspman in the face. Jenna landed on her feet as Waspman fell on its back.

"LLLIIIITTTLEEEE BITCH!" it roared. It aimed its stinger at her and fired. Rachel dodged them, but one managed to scrape her across the leg. She lost her balance and another one slammed into her shoulder.

Jenna fell on the floor, crying out in pain. She pulled herself up as the Waspman struggled to get up. She took out her zapper and shot it, making sure it stayed down as she walked along the wall to get ahead of it.

She blasted its other extra limb off, blasting the other antennae off, blasting it in the wasp abdomen.

When she was finally around it she ran off to the exit of the area she was in and ran out to a hallway.

"You'll never take me to Ryan." She snarled defiantly as she pulled the stinger out of her shoulder. It wasn't too bad as it had only pierce the very top of her shoulder. It was still going to bleed, but it wouldn't hamper her fighting skills as significantly as she feared it would.

Waspman looked up and her and did what Jenna guessed passed as smirking. "Whhhooooo sssaaaaaiiiidd aaannnnnyyyyyyyttthhhinngg abbboouuuuttt taaaakiinng yoouuuuuu toooo 1 Biiillliiiiiooon?" asked Waspman.

Jenna shook her head, not wanting to play mind games with an over grown bug.

"This is the end Waspman, it's over for you. No more human in you means you're just a big bug. A bug that seriously needs to be sprayed and squished." Jenna said as she backed away as the huge insect lurched forward and out into the hallway.

"Whhhhhaaaatt aaarrrreee yooooouuuu goooiiinnng toooo dooooo iiiitttt wiiiithhh? A giiiiaaaaannt fffflllllyyyy sssswwwwaaaattttttteeeerr?" it mocked.

"You do realize we're in the Kids Next Door moon base? They got anything and everything up here. A giant bug zapper and fly swatter are not outside the realm of possibility." Jenna said.

The Waspman didn't respond that time. It simply lunged at her and began to hover, its wings flapping. She saw her sword lying where it had fallen. She grabbed it and held it up proudly.

"Come and get me." Jenna said, smiling as she took out her sword, ready to fight.

54321

Some distance away from the battle as it rage on, an odd futuristic super advanced hi-tech space ship shot out from deep space and jolted to a halt and went unnoticed by the two battling armadas.

Inside the ship Nigel, Jason, and Rosa all watched in amazement at the humongous battle in front of them.

"Oh my god." Rosa aid quietly.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jason demanded.

"I don't know, but we have to find out fast. If our supreme leaders info is correct then we're probably going to have to side with our old enemies. Computer, begin scanning the moon base, try to figure out points of interest and identify operatives." Nigel said as he saw the Sweet Revenge sailing through space, blasting and running over enemy ships.

"Numbuh 1, with all due respect they have as much idea of what's going on as we do. We can't jump into this thing without knowing who's good and who's bad." Rosa said.

"Numbuh 12602, we have to jump in. If things are as bad as the supreme leaders fear, this could just be the beginning." Nigel said to Rosa as he walked to the back of the ship.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What if this Numbuh 1 Billion knows about the GKND? This could be the beginning of an army that could be used to take over the universe." Nigel said.

"I usually don't pay no mind to your crazy conspiracy theories kid, but you may be right." Jason said.

"So what do we do?" Rosa asked.

"I say we capture one from both sides and make 'em talk." Jason suggested.

"Too long, we're going into the moon base and if Numbuh 1 Billion is indeed evil we help take him down." Nigel said.

Jason grinned, before meeting Nigel in the GKND he had only met Nigel once when he became a member of the Kids Next Door, back when Jason was known as supreme leader Numbuh 100.

He had never imagined that eager little boy becoming a legend like himself, worthy enough to venture out beyond his own galaxy.

Jason was now in his early twenties and he had shaggy brown hair and had began to grow a goatee on his chin. Despite all the years of fighting in wars with villains, both earthbound and beyond, he was still as loyal a soldier to the Kids Next Door as ever.

Rosa or Numbuh 12602 was a rather pretty woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She was the only one of the three who had returned to earth after joining the GKND and hadn't been back in nearly ten years due to a war they all had to help fight in that only ended a few months ago, thanks to a huge charge and siege that Nigel had led. She was a thin and muscular woman with long jet black hair and a kind and mischievous attitude.

"Okay, I'm in, but we better get a vacation after all this is over." She said as she followed Nigel.

"So do I Rosa, so do I." Nigel said as he stepped into a chamber that closed behind him.

It opened up quickly, revealing Nigel now wearing a red and black armor suit. Rosa went in and came out in a blue and black suit and Jason got his own orange and black armor.

"Computer, are your scans complete yet?" Nigel asked.

"Affirmative Numbuh 1. Multiple operatives, both current and decommissioned are fighting an army made up of multiple KND agents, again both current and former, as well as teen armadas and various villains." Reported the computer.

"Good work, what are points of interest in the moon base?" Jason asked.

"Difficult to make out. The battle is interfering with my scanners, but as far as I can decipher the resistance has managed to land ten or more operatives inside of the moon base and they are now fighting to gain control over it. New additions to the moon base have been made, including an odd room that has been constructed as a throne room." The computer reported.

"Throne room. Oh boy, another one of those kind of baddies." Rosa muttered.

"Okay, Rosa, I want you to get into that throne room and figure out who's good and who's bad. If Numbuh 1 Billion is in fact evil help the resistance take him down, if it's the other way around protect him. Jason and I will go to different parts of the moon base and do what we can. Any one have any other ideas?" Nigel asked.

"No." both Jason and Rosa said. Nigel smiled.

"Then let's save the world. Galactic Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" he yelled.

The three went to the back of the ship and loaded them selves into little ports. The three were shout out of the ship and rocket boots on their armor activated and the trio flew towards the moon base.

54321

On earth, in the forests of the Jersey Pine Barrens, Chad Dickson watched via a satellite he had hacked into. Like Father he wanted to know how the battle was going to go. He watched as ships fired, exploded, crashed, flew around, and fought in the orbit above him.

"They might actually beat us." He said worriedly. He got up and walked over to the wall and pressed a button on it.

The wall slid open revealing a small space with an hodgepodge suit of armor. It had jet boots, black and green camo trousers with grey kneepads, a large maroon colored shirt that had steel armor strapped to the front and back of it, the sleeves went down to have two guns in the hands of two black gloves. On the head area was an old helmet of a KND supreme leader.

"Time to be the hero again." He said to himself as he stripped off his clothes and began to don his uniform.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to save a lot of the big stuff for the next two chapters so I toned it down a bit. Ironically because I had to limit this chapter I found it hard to make it long enough.
> 
> Can you guess who the other human in Elite 3 is?
> 
> Man, I've come so far, only four more chapters to go.
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter, it'll take a while to write, but it is gonna be big.


	18. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> Now let's get on with the chapter, in which nearly nothing of importance happens. Really. I promise! Hehehe...

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 18**

**Sacrifice**

Things were not going well for Talisha. The robots had her and her crew pinned down, lasers firing all around them. She looked down at two of her men who had been badly shot. They lay bleeding on the floor, moaning in pain.

She ran over to a Hispanic girl named Maria and took cover with her. Her nuclear technician guy, a Japanese man by the name of Shusuke followed her, blasting wildly as he dashed over with her. "We gotta get over to them and get them back to the ship! They'll bleed to death!" Maria cried.

"I know. I just need to figure something out." Talisha said.

She watched as the robots fought on, but she noticed a lucky laser from one of her troops had managed to blast it in the neck, zapping the head off. The headless robot now fell to the floor in a metal husk.

"Neck... that's it! Maria, Barry, you two are going to go drag Lei and Oliver back here. You three, with me." She said pointing to three of her crew. "Everyone else aim for their necks!" she demanded.

Shusuke and the others did as told and fired on the robots heads and necks, decapitating them. Talisha and the other three gave cover fire for Maria and Barry, shooting at the tougher robots that seemed to keep going.

"We got 'em!" yelled Maria.

"Good now take 'em to the ship! Everyone else charge!" Talisha yelled.

Talisha and her troops charged forward, blasting and shooting all the way. While they managed to take a good amount of the robots down, but some of them were blasted down as well.

Talisha took out her mace like weapon and smashed one of the robot's heads into the wall, crushing it under the spiked ball.

"We got bigger ones incoming!" yelled another teen. And indeed there were. About a dozen or so larger and rounder robots, obviously with heavier armor and lasers that looked more offensive.

The robots fired and their lasers floored her troops in one hit. "Aim for the necks or the heads!" Talisha commanded, as she shot at a robot's head.

As she fired she noticed that the big robots had better armor and therefore weren't as affected by neck and head shots.

"Crap." Talisha muttered as she ducked to avoid getting hit. She looked over and watched another one of her troops get hit and fall down.

"Bring the rockets out!" she yelled.

"But Commander, the bomb!" said a girl.

"Don't worry! The bomb is in too deep to be affected by blasts on this part of the ship!" called Shusuke.

"Either we use the rockets on these things or we get taken down! Rockets now!" Talisha yelled.

Talisha jumped up and fired, hitting one of the robots in the eye, managing to stop it. "Vision disabled, must..." it didn't finish speaking before another trooper blasted it in the other eye.

Talisha took out a small grenade, one that would only give out a small and controlled explosion, but if it was at point blank range with the robot it could do some real damage.

She tossed it and it exploded in front of the robot's face, blowing the head off and then the body fell backwards as another robot walked over it to take its place.

Talisha quickly did a head count, noting that of her forty troops that came in with her only twenty seven were still up and fighting. "At this rate we may not last much longer, we may have to just blast this thing out of the sky once it gets in orbit." She said to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud barrage of gun fire, slamming into the robots, knocking them down or forcing them back. "You want fire power? We got it!" yelled a boy.

Maria and a few others ran forward, armed with machine guns and rocket launchers. They blasted away, blowing up the robots and blasting their heads off. "Forward!" yelled Talisha.

She led her team ahead, yelling and shooting as they did so. A few of them fell, hit in either the chest or legs. "Take them down! Take them all down!" Talisha ordered as she slammed her gun into the head of a robot and fired a hole clean through it.

Rockets impacted on the robots, blowing them up and their parts rained down on the charging teens.

They blasted away the last remaining robots. The group stood tired and triumphant. "How many did we lose all together?" Barry asked.

"Let's see... forty two of us to begin with, pilot still in ship... we lost thirty all together." Talisha reported.

"Thirty!" most of them yelled.

"This is hopeless." Moaned Maria.

"Boss, let's just get out of here. We lost three fourths our guys and this is just the beginning! Who knows what else is in this ship." Said Barry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with him. If I get hit you'll never be able to shut off the bomb and since there's only nine of us left to fight there is a very good chance we might not make it." Shusuke said.

Talisha considered the fact that it was very possible they might not make it to the bomb. Those robots had devastated them and now there were only nine of them, ten counting the pilot, left and that didn't bode well for their chances of success.

"Okay, we'll need a new plan. Start getting everyone inside the ship and I'll call the other commanders, I'll need to consult them on what to do next." She said. Her remaining troops nodded and began to pick up or drag their injured comrades back into their ship.

Little did they realize they were being watched via mini security cameras.

In the bridge area of the ship there was one human being. One person who had allied himself with Ryan and Grandfather. This man had wanted to prove himself, prove that he was an awesome villain, prove that he was evil enough, and now he realized he didn't want that at all.

The Toiletnator.

He had snuck onto the ship without Ryan or Grandfather realizing it. The ship was to be run only by computers and guarded by robots and auto-turrets, but Toiletnator had managed to sneak into the ship and hide in the bridge.

"Come on, get out of here..." he said to the screen, hoping the teens would leave so he could do the right thing.

When he witnessed Ian's death he immediately regretted helping Ryan. The way he brutally murdered Ian had mortified Toiletnator, that pathetic joke of a villain who was an annoyance and always trying too hard to help his fellow evil doers out.

That night before he went to bed he vomited, ashamed that he had a hand in Ian's death. And the horrific realization dawned on him that millions of people were going to be killed and he was helping to do it.

Not on his watch.

Once these teens were off the ship he would use his computer skills he learned from a villain known as Virus (really he had just bugged the fellow villain until he agreed to show Toiletnator how to operate and hack into a computer) to hack into the ship's mainframe and engine controls and fly the ship into the sun. He would get into an escape pod and fly away, sure these kids would probably never believe him about him being the one to sabotage the ship and save the lives of millions of people, but that really didn't matter to him anymore.

What mattered was redeeming himself for joining in something that was pure evil.

In Talisha's ship she spoke into the radio as her troops moved in the unconscious bodies. She had told the other teen commanders about her situation. "Are you sure there are no other teams available?" she asked.

"Trust me! We're all pretty occupied!" said Yoshiro.

"Yeah, can't do much while I'm being shot at like this!" said Gavin as he blasted away at enemy fighters.

"Remnants, what about you? Surely you could do something" Talisha said.

"Sorry, we're a little busy, these KND fighters are warming over us like hornets, and they really want you off that ship." Kim said, as she and her squadron was still protecting Talisha's ship from the turrets and KND fighters that had noticed them.

"Then... contact that Ray kid, see if he can blast it out of the sky once it gets in orbit." Talisha said, at the end of her rope.

"That doesn't sound good for the ozone." Said Hans.

"It'll be a wound and wounds heal." Talisha said.

"I don't think that's how that works with the ozone." Hans said doubtfully.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Talisha asked impatiently.

Hans sighed. "No. Not really. Very well, pull out and we'll go from there." he begrudgingly said. He didn't want to abandon the siege on the bomb, but he knew that they would certainly fail if they stayed.

"Right, we'll decide what to do once we're out of here." Talisha said.

"Commander! We got robots inbound!" yelled a girl.

"Gotta go." Talisha said as she switched off the radio.

She grabbed her gun and began firing at the oncoming horde of robots. "How many of us are left to get in?" she asked the girl.

"Just the ones you see right now." She said. Talisha looked over and saw the bodies that hadn't been loaded yet.

"Get them on now! We are leaving!" she yelled.

"What about the bomb?!" cried Shusuke.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it now move!" Talisha ordered.

Talisha and a few others gave cover fire, blasting the robots down as much as they could, while Maria, Shusuke and the others dragged the out cold bodies into the safety of the ship.

"We got 'em all in, come on!" called Shusuke.

Talisha and her fellow teammates darted into the ship and the door closed behind them, deflecting any laser blasts that were fired at them.

"Reverse!" Talisha yelled to the pilot. He nodded and pushed a button, setting the engines to reverse. The ship burst out of the Elite 3 and the sudden exposure to the vacuum of space sucked out all the robots in the room.

"We're out!" cheered Maria.

"Yes, but now what do we do about that damned bomb?" Talisha asked to no one in particular.

And no one had an answer.

On board Elite 3 Toiletnator quickly began his attempts to hack in to the ship's controls. "Okay, come on baby, show me what you got." He muttered.

12345

Nigel flew around, dodging and zipping by dogfights and lasers. He and the others had split up a few minutes ago. Rosa headed upwards to the throne room area while Jason had went to an upper level in the mid section of the base while Nigel was going towards the bottom.

Nigel saw a window and burst through it. He landed on his feet and turned to see the Insta-Shield activate. "Good to see they got it too." Nigel said, remembering the invention of the Insta-Shield, from an Alien friend of his named Xayron. It had been distributed to most galaxies for the various Kids Next Door forces that needed it.

He turned around and saw the dark hallway; he held up his wrist to his mouth and spoke into it. "I'm inside, what about you guys?" he asked.

"I got in just fine and I'm looking for signs of fighting right now." Jason said.

"I'm not in yet, there's some big bad lasers and they're constantly barraging the attacking ships, making it a little hard for me to get up to that throne room." Rosa reported.

"Do your best Rosa, don't rush yourself or you'll only end up dead." Nigel reminded her.

"Nigel, I'm almost twice your age, don't think I don't know better than you do... WHOA!" she cried out.

"Rosa! What happened?" asked Jason.

"Nearly got slagged by a wayward blast but I'm fine. You guys just go okay?" she said.

"You got it Rosa." Nigel said.

"Aye Aye sir!" Jason said obediently.

Nigel took off down the hall. He had to find someone and interrogate them to find out what was going on. Well maybe interrogate was too strong a word, but he needed to find someone who knew what was going on. And he really did hope that if Abby, Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki were somehow up here he would fight along side them one more time.

12345

Abby crawled along the ledges high above the throne room, being sure to stay out of sight of Ryan, who was firing wildly trying to hit her.

"Where are you?!" he ranted. Abby had noticed he began to use the gun differently. He began to slowly charge it up and when he fired it the blasts were more devastating. They sent the chairs in the pews flying off their bases, wall panels to burst off, and rafters to fall to the floor.

Abby knew she had to stay hidden, as fast as she was if hit by the charged up gun she'd be done for.

She looked over to the barley moving Karl, still buried under the scaffolding. She had to get over to him and get him out of firing range.

She reached into her pocket to take out a M.A.R.B.L.E but touched something else. She took out Nigel's sunglasses. "Thanks Nigel, you always were of right on time type a guy." She whispered.

She took out the M.A.R.B.L.E and aimed it at Ryan. "Come out Numbuh 5! If you don't reveal yourself and surrender I'll blast Karl! I no longer care for him but I suspect you do!" Ryan called.

Abby snarled as she aimed the M.A.R.B.L.E at Ryan. "Okay psycho! You win! I'm coming out!" Abby said.

Abby jumped down and landed thirty feet away from Ryan. He turned around and aimed his gun at her. "Wise choice. Can you do anything to call of your little rebel alliance out there?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, my sister's one of the big commanders out there and she don't give up easily. And neither do I sucker!" Abby yelled as she threw the M.A.R.B.L.E at Ryan's chest.

It exploded and Ryan yelled out in pain. Ryan was thrown into the wall and fell to the floor and moaned in pain.

Abby ran over to Karl and she hauled the scaffolding off of him. "You okay there bird boy?" she asked.

"Jag er god." He said weakly as he lifted himself up.

"Good to know, you hurt too badly?" she asked.

"No, I can still fight. Where's Ryan?" Karl asked.

"Right here!" Ryan yelled as he jumped in front of them and blasted the floor beneath them.

The two were sent flying. Karl landed in the pews roughly while Abby crashed into the scaffolding. Ryan blasted Abby with the undercharged gun, making her smash into the wall of steel.

"I have had enough of you!" yelled Ryan. He whipped around and blasted down Karl who had tried to get up and attack from behind. Karl screamed out in pain and fell down into another pew, landing roughly on his head. Ryan laughed as he began to charge up the gun.

Ryan turned around to face the downed Abby. "What was it you said? 'Decommission this'? Don't mind if I do." Ryan said. He aimed up the fully charged gun at her. Abby tied to get up but the scaffolding was too heavy to lift off herself.

"Goodbye Numbuh 5." He said.

Before he could fire, however, a figure in blue and black armor busted through the window. The shield activated behind the figure as it landed down on its feet.

"What have we here?" asked a voice from the armor. Its helmet detracted and revealed the face of Rosa.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ryan, completley confused.

"You're Numbuh 1 Billion I assume?" asked Rosa.

"Of course! Now who wants to know?! And answer me so I can kill this rebel." Demanded Ryan.

Rosa smirked. "Well, I got my answer on who's good and evil." She said and she held her hands up and two balls of light blasted out of her hands, hitting Ryan distracting him enough for Rosa to rush forward and punch him in the chest and face and she grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to turn around. She activated the ball of energy on her palm and she smashed it into his jetpack.

Ryan cried out as the jetpack malfunctioned and he flew upwards, crashing into the ceiling and he flew down, screaming wildly. He crashed into the floor and skidded into the flying throne.

Rosa looked to Abby who kicked the scaffolding off of her. "You okay Numbuh 5?" asked Rosa.

"Fine. But I gotta agree with madman over there, who are you and how do you know my number?" asked Abby, confused.

"Are you kidding? Nigel told me about you and the rest of Sector V enough times for me to know you when I see you. Also the hat." Rosa said, smiling.

"Nigel?! How do you know... are you one of those GKND punks?" Abby asked.

"One of the earth ones, yes. You can trust me, we are here to help, and before you ask; yes, Nigel is here. So what's going on and can you tell me quickly?" Rosa asked as she blasted Ryan who tried to get up.

Abby rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and began to explain what was going on. "Okay, this 1 Billion punk teamed up with Grandfather, brainwashed all of the current KND and brainwashed a bunch of the former KND operatives, a group of escapees got a recommissioning module and brought a few of us back and I'm a Remnant by the way, we teamed up with the teens and the other villains and we're attacking together to save the world because Grandfather has a new soul sucking power and they got a nuclear bomb in a big ship and they're gonna drop it on Shanghai and kill all twenty four million people in that city so we need to kick her ass." Abby said.

Rosa glared at Ryan who was trying to get up. A Kids Next Door supreme leader trying to kill millions of people?! This was sickening. She looked to Abby, "Go check on your friend while I have a little chat with Numbuh 1 Billion." Said Rosa.

"My pleasure, but first..." Abby said as she walked over to Ryan and kicked him in the small of his back. "He's all yours." Abby said, walking away as Ryan moaned in pain.

Rosa picked up Ryan and slammed him down to the chair on the flying throne.

"Do you know who I am?!" she asked.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked you who you were you dumb..." Ryan began before Rosa shut him up by slamming his head down.

"I am Rosa Woods aka Numbuh 12602. Born in 1980, joined the Kids Next Door in 1987, and before I turned thirteen in 1992 I was offered a chance to join the Galactic Kids Next Door and I accepted. I've spent twenty one years in space since then, seeing hundreds of different worlds and species that no artist or writer on this world could ever dream up. I have done and seen things none of you would believe. I've traveled sideways through time, I've killed six of the twenty five Overlords of the Black Shadow, I've won dozens of battles in nine wars one of which only lasted five hours, I've seen warships explode on the shoulders of constellations, I've seen Z-lasers sparkle in the darkness of a black hole, I've been forced to sit through the worst, most annoying, pretentious, boring, stupid movie ever made as a means of torture, I've killed the man who killed my family, and I've given birth twice. So you do your best and worst Numbuh 1 Billion because so far you are damn unimpressive." Rosa said.

"That's cold." Muttered Ryan as he forced her off of him and tried to stab her with the blade. He kicked up and landed his foot into her stomach, knocking her back. Ryan swung downward with the sword and missed her. Rosa jumped out of the way as Ryan tried to slash her across the gut but she pulled away.

Abby jumped down into the pews and helped Karl up. "Getting kind of tired of this." Muttered Karl.

"It'll be over soon, you won't be the boy in distress for long." Abby assured him.

"Who is she?" asked Karl as he looked at Rosa as she jumped around evading Ryan's stabs, slashes, and shots.

"I guess she's some badass GKND warrior who came to help us out and I guess Numbuh 1 is with her." Abby said.

Karl nodded, remembering her telling him and the others about the GKND after Ian's death. "Let's give her a hand." Karl said as he rose up.

Abby jumped back on to the stage and kicked forward, managing to slam into Ryan's side, knocking him down enough for Rosa to smash him in the chest with both her fists together.

Ryan activated his jetpack and flew upwards and began to fire down at Abby and Rosa. The two ran ahead of the strafing blasts, doing their best to outrun the lasers.

Ryan swooped down and nearly smashed into Abby as she jumped out of his way.

Ryan flew over to the Hover Throne and jumped into the seat and began pushing buttons to activate it.

It rose up in the air and Ryan grinned as he activated the throne's guns.

"None may challenge Numbuh 1 Billion!" he yelled as he opened fire on Abby and Rosa.

The two women jumped and rolled away to avoid the blasts as the lasers caused small explosions to blow.

"Don't know about that, you haven't beaten us yet and we seem to be doing a pretty good job of challenging you." Abby called as she tried to fire on Ryan as he hovered after her.

Ryan used his blade to deflect the blast and he snarled. He pushed a button and spoke into a speaker. "Guard Bots! Attack!" he yelled.

Two doors in the very corners of the room opened up and a set of thirty repurposed training robots from each. "Attack them! Destroy them! I don't care! Just help me beat them!" Ryan ranted as he fired upon Rosa.

Rosa flipped over to Abby as she tried to return fire on Ryan.

"Okay, he's better than I initially thought." Rosa admitted, her initial smugness now gone and replaced by seriousness.

"Tell me about it! When I found out this punk went big bad I never thought he'd kill someone!" Abby said as she managed to blast a robot down by shooting its legs out.

"He killed someone?" Rosa asked as she blasted another robot's head off, "Who?" she asked.

"A kid from the KND, sick bastard even put up his body as a trophy back there at the entrance." Abby said as she ducked a blast meant for her head.

Rosa shook with rage, "You are so going down Numbuh 1 Billion!" she yelled in anger.

"Try it! So far you've left ME unimpressed!" Ryan mocked.

Ryan watched as Abby and Rosa fought off his Guard Bots when he noticed that someone was missing. Karl! How could he forget about his old partner, someone who had caused him so much grief in the past few months?

"Where is that Norwegian pest? I..."

"Right behind you." Said Karl's voice. Karl had flown up behind Ryan while he was preoccupied with blasting at Abby and Rosa and had climbed into the back of the throne.

Ryan whipped around and tried to slash Karl with the blade only for Karl to meet it with his own improvised sword in the form of a F.A.L.C.O.N wing.

"It's over, finished! Give up and the punishment won't be as severe!" Karl said.

"Sure, I'll give up. When you're all dead!" Ryan snarled as he kicked upwards, but Karl sidestepped it.

Karl slammed his fist into Ryan's face, throwing him off balance. Karl rushed up, grabbed Ryan's head and slammed it into the throne side railing.

Ryan forced himself up again and kicked his leg backwards, hitting Karl in the stomach. Ryan whiled around and grabbed Karl's head and slammed it down onto his knee.

He then kneed Karl in the chin, bashing him upwards and punched him in the cheek, making him lean against the railing. Ryan swung the sword down, aiming to slash Karl across the chest and kill him, but Karl jumped down and Ryan's blade hit the railing instead.

Karl jumped up and punched Ryan in the face multiple times; he did it swiftly, like a boxer using a punching bag. He did one final mighty punch and whammed Ryan into the chair.

Ryan kicked both his legs up, nailing Karl in the stomach and nearly sending him falling off of the throne. Ryan launched himself forward and landed on top of Karl and the two began wrestling for control, neither relenting, neither giving in, neither backing down.

This was the end for these former friends.

Down below Abby and Rosa worked together to combat the Guard Bots.

Abby twirled as she kicked a robot to the ground. When it crashed down she landed on its head and crushed it. She tore the laser off of its arm and used it to blast down other robots.

Rosa flew up and crashed right into the center of the robot battalion. She sat down with her legs stretching outwards and she lifted herself up with her hands. She then spun around like a disc and tripped the robots down, kicking them as she went.

She jumped up and landed on her hand and pushed herself backwards and she landed gracefully on her feet.

She turned to kick a robot only for it to grab her leg and use it to lift her up. It tossed her into another robot that caught her and held her still with the aid of another robot.

"Man, outmaneuvered by training bots, if I get out of this Jason will never let me hear the end of it." She muttered.

A few robots approached her, their guns aimed at her, ready to execute, when Abby slammed into the closest to her and it created a domino effect and knocked the other robots down as well.

Abby blasted the two robots that held Rosa and Rosa tore free and blasted a robot that tried to sneak up on them.

"You're just as good as Nigel said you would be!" Rosa said.

"I better be, I've kept myself in shape all these years." Abby said as she blasted a robot's head off.

The two women fought back to back, blasting and hitting robots as hard as they could. Though they didn't know each other they could already tell they'd get along just fine.

Above them however the fight between Ryan and Karl was at a stalemate.

12345

Rachel continued walking down the hallway. She hoped she would hear sounds of battle soon, because that meant her team was there causing trouble.

As she walked down the hall she didn't hear the silent footsteps of the Mysterious Twins from Beneath the Mountain right behind her.

They jumped up and did a high jump kick, slamming their feet into her back.

Rachel was slammed onto the floor. She rolled around only for a foot to slam down on her belly and pin her down.

"We are not." Began the Brother.

"Who we were when we were children." Finished the Sister.

"And you have now proved that you need to learn that the hard way." They said together evilly.

Rachel struggled as hard as she could but the two had over powered her. Brother took out a knife. "Would you like to do it Sister?" he asked.

"Oh yes." She said, grinning madly.

She took the knife from her brother and knelt down to Rachel's face and gently ran the blade across Rachel's cheek. "Time to die." Sister said.

All of a sudden there was gun fire from behind them, lasers scattered everywhere, knocking the brother down.

"What treachery!" cried the Brother.

"We're being attacked!" Said the Sister.

"From behind!" they both exclaimed.

The saw the shooter running at them, a figure in red and black armor. He charged at both of them, knocking them away from Rachel and down the hall.

Rachel looked up at the red and black armored figure as he knelt down to her and his air helmet receded into his body armor. "Rachel? What on earth are you doing here?" asked the grown up, but still familiar face of Nigel Uno.

"Nigel?" she asked wearily.

"That's me, Numbuh 1, I'm back." He said as he took her hand in his and helped her up.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1, one of the best operatives of the Kids Next Door, one of her best inspirations, had returned. And the years had changed him. He was still bald and pale, but his eyes were odd. They still had that youthful energy and eagerness in them, but they looked a little tired, like they had seen some huge wars. He was also gorgeous in her eyes. His muscles weren't huge, but noticeable, he was still thin and his hair was still gone, and he looked like a teenage Patrick Stewart, and he was... kind of sexy. Rachel blushed subtly.

"Nigel... you've come back." She whispered joyfully.

"Well well, if it isn't our old enemy Numbuh 1! We've wondered for ages where you've ran off to!" said Sister.

"Yes, the end of the Kids Next Door just wouldn't be complete without you here to witness its demise." Said Brother.

Nigel and Rachel glanced at each other. "I'll take Brother, you take Sister." Nigel said.

"Fine by me, I got a score to settle with her." Rachel said.

"Bring it on." The Twins said.

Nigel rose his hand up and a ball of light erupted from it and slammed into Brother, temporarily stunning him. Nigel ran forward and kicked Brother in the stomach. He sucker punched Brother in the chin, grabbed him in the head, and slammed him into the wall, while slamming his knee into Brother's stomach.

Rachel twirled around and slammed both ends of her melee weapons into Sister's head and side. She faced Sister as she hunched over. She smashed the boxing glove half of the weapon down on Sister's back, slamming her down to the ground.

She picked up the Sister, punched her face four times. "That's one for each cut." Rachel snarled.

"Rachel! Bash 'em!" Nigel called as he held the struggling Brother.

Rachel nodded and got ready to toss the Sister. "Now!" Nigel screamed. They threw the two twins at each other. They collided head first with each other and fell down limp on the floor.

"Put them in here." Rachel said as she opened up a closet. Nigel nodded and helped Rachel to throw the two inside the small room and she used a rope that happened to be inside the closet to tie them up and then lock the door. "That should keep them out of my hair for a while." She said confidently, and then she turned her attention to Nigel.

Nigel looked at Rachel and had to admit, she was beautiful. Even in this bruised and cut up state she was like Joan of Arc, a woman of war whose beauty would stun her enemies before she ended them. He didn't know if that true about Joan of Arc, but it had to have been true about Rachel.

He approached her. "Rachel I know it..." she smashed her fist into his face, sending him on his butt on the floor before he could finish his sentence. He looked up at the beautiful blonde who glared down at him. He sat up weakly as she began to speak.

"That's for leaving without so much as a goodbye." She snapped.

She then hopped down and got very close to him. She kissed him deeply and passionately. Nigel's eyes widened in surprise but he accepted and returned the kiss.

Rachel pulled away and smiled, nearly crying in happiness. "And that's for coming back when we needed you." She said.

Nigel smiled back at her and said "Anytime."

The two stood up. "Rachel, please explain to me what the hell is going on." He said.

"I assume the GKND sent you?" she asked.

"H-how did you know about the GKND?" he asked.

"Let's just say Numbuh 74.239 had some explaining to do." Rachel answered.

'Oh boy.' Thought Nigel, he shook his head. He knew this was going to be one big headache for him when he got out of this. He sighed and asked her "Isaac? That's another thing, how are you recommissioned and how many of you are recommissioned?"

"Your old team, Patton, me, Sonya, Lee, Bartie, Tara, Virginia, Arthur, and a lot of others. Listen, it's a long story and I have got to get back to the others. We got separated after we crashed in here so I'll tell you on the way." She said.

"Sounds good. My team is back too, are they alright?" Nigel asked, concerned.

"As far as I know, they're in here somewhere. Abby's fighting Numbuh 1 Billion while the rest are trying to find and fight Grandfather." Rachel said.

"GRANDFATHER?!" screamed Nigel in shock and horror.

"Yeah, better start telling you now." Rachel said as she led the way through the halls. She knew this was going to be a long walk.

As they walked away Brother and Sister, now locked in the closet looked at each other weakly. "This is all your fault." Brother said. For his troubles, Sister gave him a fist in his mouth.

12345

Outside the battle was just as frantic as before.

Squadrons of teen fights were scattered everywhere, battleships exchanged fire, ships exploded, and lasers were everywhere. One couldn't tell just what the hell was going on.

Cree flew her squadron around the moon base, blasting away as many laser turrets as possible and tearing apart as many enemy ships as they could.

"What's the status of the Elite 3 mission? She asked into her radio.

"A failure, the ship was too well guarded internally. The team was mostly wiped out so they had to pull out." Hans explained.

"Unacceptable!" Cree yelled.

"I agree, but frankly they didn't have much of a choice short of blowing the damn thing right then and there and killing us all." Hans argued.

Cree sighed, "Okay good point. What's the plan now?" she asked.

"Letting it get as close to the Fortress' firing range as possible and then blasting it to hell." Hans said.

"Maybe we can use our tow cables to drag it out of the blast radius and then blow it up." Cree suggested as she swerved her ship sideways to avoid a ship that tried to kamikaze her.

"No chance. We try that and the enemy fighters will slice those cables and us." Hans said.

"They're on to our plans?" Cree asked.

"In a way, they seem to be pretty protective of that bomb ship!" Hans said.

"Fine, but keep brainstorming! I want that thing kept as far away from earth as possible." Cree demanded.

"Yes Commander." Hans said as he ended the transmission.

Cree looked out to the chaos of the battle.

"Maurice, where are you?" she whispered to herself. She was worried sick about the love of her life. Fearing what that sick bastard could've done to him. Was he in the moon base being used as a bodyguard or here among them, fighting in a ship? A ship that could've been blasted down by now.

'Please have him be okay.' She prayed in her mind.

"I need help out here!" yelled Mr. Washer through the radio.

"This is Teen Commander squadron supreme leader, what do you need help with?" Cree asked.

"That Elite 1 ship is firing on me hard! I'm really taking a pounding; don't know how much longer I can hold out!" Washer said.

"We're on our way!" Cree said.

Her squadron veered left to go help Washer.

Meanwhile on board a KND prison ship, the crew was having a good run, blasting down teen fighters and firing upon The Six Gum Gang's Ship.

"Blast those cowboys down and take them out of the fight!" ordered the leader.

"Yes sir." Replied the gunner on the bridge.

Just then the lights on the bridge dimmed and a voice spoke to them. "Firing on good guy ships is very naughty!" said a voice with a Romanian accent.

"Oh no." gasped the commander.

He felt something grab his shoulder, he looked up to see the tall and slender form of Count Spankulot grinning evilly down at him.

"Looks like you could use a good spanking!" the vampire cheered as he set to work. Spanking and taking care of the naughty brainwashed children, laughing gleefully as he did so.

Bartie's space bike zoomed by the ship as he and Virginia saw him having a grand old time.

"Looks like the count's having fun!" Bartie said.

"Still a better vampire than Edward Cullen." Virginia said.

"Really? A Twilight joke in the middle of a war?" Bartie asked as he swung the bike down to avoid being hit by a ship that tried to ram them.

As Virginia took her gun and blasted the ramming ship she responded with "What can I say? I really do hate those movies." She said.

Bartie shook his head and tried not to laugh as he swerved the bike out of the way of a big laser blast from a battleship.

But he couldn't move in time to miss a smaller laser bolt that slammed into the middle of his bike, blasting it in half.

Bartie went flying out of his seat as did Virginia. "Bartie!" she cried as she held on to the gun.

"Hang on!" he cried as he used the lack of gravity to 'swim' over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How do we get out of this one?" Virginia asked as she blasted a ship that flew by them.

"I don't know... radio! I still got my radio in my helmet! Duh!" he said, mentally scolding himself.

He spoke into it "Mayday, S.O.S, and all that, this is Numbuhs 35 and 23, our vehicle is destroyed and we are now floating in space near what looks like a battleship, a downed one." Bartie said.

"And hurry up!" cried a panicked Virginia into her own radio.

Bartie looked up and saw what made her panic, there was a S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K heading right at her, guns locked onto them.

Bartie hugged Virginia close to him. "This is it!" he cried.

"See you in heaven or hell!" Virginia cried out as she buried her helmet into his neck. Bartie closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see it coming.

"Virginia, I love you!" he yelled, opening up for the embrace of death.

But it never came, only the sound of an explosion.

Bartie and Virginia both looked up and gasped in amazement as a friendly S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K blasting the hostile one's engines off.

The enemy S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K went flying out of control and crashed into the downed battleship while the friendly one gently lined up along side them.

The door opened to reveal Lance. "Can I offer you a ride?" he joked.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer." Bartie said as he and Virginia climbed into the safety of the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K.

"They're in! Get us back into the battle!" Lace said. Grey, Iris, and Eli glanced back at the duo. "Nice to have you aboard." Iris said.

"Good to be aboard!" Virginia said as she slumped down into a chair.

Bartie sat down in the one next to her, exhausted.

The two pulled their air helmets off and looked at each other.

Bartie blushed and looked away but Virginia gently put her hand on his shoulder. "So did you mean that whole 'I love you' business out there?" she asked.

"Look it was a in the heat of battle, gonna die so might as well say it now kinda moment, and I was really scared and certain I was gonna die so I just said it and if you don't return the feelings that's okay." He said, hanging his head down in embarrassment.

"Bartie, relax." She said as she leaned in and kissed him, shutting him up. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"So does this mean we're..."

"I don't know. Let's not decided things while there's about a million people trying to kill us okay? We'll figure things out once were back on earth, okay?" she said. Bartie nodded and agreed. "Okay." He said gently.

Outside in space Laura Limpin aka The Big Badolescent jumped from ship to ship. She used her weight to smash the ship down as she jumped from that ship to the next. "Me crush you! Destroy you!" she roared as she grabbed onto a KND fighter and tossed it into another, smashing both of them.

The two pilots burst out of their respective ships and hovered in space, protected by their flight suits. They were luckily ignored by the Big Badolescent as she smashed her fist through the cockpit of another fighter and yanked its pilot out.

"There you are. Ph." She said as she tossed her out and let her float aimlessly to fend for herself in the randomness of the battle.

The Big Badolecent felt laser blasts hitting it in the back and she turned around and roared in fury at the battleship behind her. She jumped over to it and smashed her way inside of it. "Oh little skinny ones! Come out to play!" she roared as she charged in deeper, smashing and punching all in her path.

The Safety Bot flew by and watched as she rampaged inside of the ship. "Looks like She-Hulk has everything under control." Silas said.

"Then mark this battleship down and let's take out another one." Hailey said.

"My pleasure." Silas called as he boosted up the rockets and flew the robot up.

Hailey made the robot dive forward and charge at another battleship that began to fire on them.

"Joey! E.M.P blast now!" Hailey commanded.

"You got it, one electric magnet bomb thingy coming up!" Joey said as he brought up the arm and fired the E.M.P blast at the battleship, frying its circuits and power.

Silas stomped the Safety-Bot down on the ship's top and leaned down, allowing for Joey to rip into the ship.

"Now sit still, this is going to hurt. A lot!" Joey cheered as he fired the bubble wrap into the ship, trapping and encasing the brainwashed operatives with bubble wrap.

Just then something blasted them in the back, causing them to fall into the ship.

"Ow!" cried Hailey, she shook her head to regain herself and she called down to the others

"You guys okay?!"

"Okay, I'm okay." Silas said in a dazed manner.

"Yeah, just a little banged up, that's all. Bruised my knee pretty badly though, I think it's bleeding." Joey said.

"For real or is it another trick for me?" asked the Safety-Bot as Joey lifted them up.

"For real you bag of bolts!" Joey barked.

"Can you two... What hit us?" Hailey asked.

They got up right again and they got their answer when a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H strafed them in the chest, throwing them off the ship.

As they floated below the battleship Hailey yelled "Damage report!"

"Considerable damage to front chassis, risk of exposure to space moderate." The Safety-Bot reported.

"Great." Muttered Hailey, annoyed.

"We're okay by the way." Called Joey.

"Oh sorry, how's it look from your ends?" she called down to them.

"Not that great, but not that bad." Silas said.

"Somewhere in between good and bad." Joey agreed.

"Okay, it looks like that M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H is coming around for us again. Joey, are the arms strong enough to pull out one of the turrets?" Hailey asked.

"They should be." Joey said, grinning since he knew what Hailey had planned.

"Get us up there!" Hailey ordered. Joey used the arms to grab on to the hull of the ship and Silas activated the boosters to blast them upwards. They landed on the side of the ship and the Safety-Bot leaned down and ripped a turret out of its port.

Joey held it up and used it surplus power to blast the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H as it was charging at them to strafe them again.

Joey blasted it in the large bulbous area and it exploded and fell down.

"Grab it!" yelled Hailey. Joey reached out with the free arm and stopped the attacking ship from falling.

"Good work, now Silas, I want you to get over to the bridge." She said to him.

"Consider us there." Silas said as he began running as fast as he could.

"Joey, I want you to take the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H by the nose and use it like a yo-yo okay?" Hailey said.

"Sure thing!" Joey said as he dropped the turret and used both hands to carry the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H to the bridge.

Joey tossed it up and caught it by the nose and began to twirl it around like a yo-yo as they jumped over the bridge and landed in front of it.

"You're all clear now aim for the bridge Joey!" Hailey said. Joey focused carefully and tossed the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H at the bridge.

The small ship crashed into the bridge and slide in, screeching and tearing the metal and wood as it did so.

"Bubble wrap." Hailey said.

"Sure thing." Joey repeated as he aimed his arm cannon up and fired, sealing the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H inside of the battleship's bridge.

"Good job boys! Let's see 'em get out of that one. Now let's move on to the next." Hailey said.

"Man will I be glad when this is all over." Silas moaned.

"Don't hold your breath. The way the battle's going it may last more than one day." Hailey said.

"Don't tell me that!" Silas cried as they flew off.

Cree and her squadron arrived to help Washer battle Elite 1. While repairs to the ship weren't fully complete yet, it was in good enough shape to make itself a formidable opponent.

The turrets and cannons blasted Washer's ship up. Explosions burst through it and a fire had engulfed a few rooms, but Washer had managed to close that area off from his control room.

"Where is that damn backup?! I'm getting blown..." another explosion rocked his ship, nearly throwing him from his seat, "to pieces here!" he cried.

"Right here!" Cree yelled through the radio.

Sure enough Cree's squadron of twelve ships arrived, blasting Elite 1's turrets up and distracting them, giving Washer the time he needed to get out of their firing range.

"Yeah! Run suckers run! Ha ha!" laughed Stacy, who was Cree's old high school friend who had been assigned to pilot the lead fighter jet.

Cree, two of the fighter jets, the strafing ships, and the bombers attacked the top of the ship, while the scout ships and the other three jets attacked its bottom.

"We got 'em for ya Washer, get out of here while you can." Cree said.

"Can and will do." Washer said as he flew his huge ship out of the way, giving them room to fight.

Cree's squadron flew around the ship like bees, blasting it and damaging it all around.

Inside the ship's bridge Numbuh 1986 growled as he tried to steady the ship.

"Take these pests down before they take us down!" he ordered.

"We're trying to sir! They're pretty fast." Said an officer.

"No excuses, the Masters won't tolerate failure today, not from anyone nor for any reason." Numbuh 1986 barked.

He watched as Cree strafed the tip of the ship, trying to blow up the main laser cannon.

"That's Cree Lincoln, one of the main Teen commanders! Target her, target her ship! Shoot her down and kill her!" he ordered.

All turrets that weren't busy fighting off the rest of her squadron fired on her, blasting relentlessly at her.

Cree cried out as the lasers blasts barraged her ship, making it jerk and bounce from the impacts.

"Ah! Little brats are really blitzing me up. I... Whoa!" she cried out as a blast hit her engine and it burst into flames.

Cree struggled to control her ship as it began to spiral out of control.

"Direct hit sir, she's going berserk." Said a gunner on board Elite 1's bridge.

"Good! Lock onto her and fire the missiles!" Numbuh 1986 ordered.

Missiles shot out of ports on the front of the ship and they whipped around and perused Cree.

Cree continued to spiral, which was good for her because it caused some of the missiles to crash into one another. One missile, however, smashed right into her rear, exploding and devastating her ship.

"No! No!" Cree yelled as she tried desperately to regain control of the ship. She looked up and saw the moon base. She was going to crash right into it!

"Cree! Hang on!" cried Stacy. Cree could see Stacy's ship flying towards her. Cree didn't know what she planned to do but maybe Stacy had some sort of plan.

"Stacy, what are you planning to do?" Cree asked as the constant spinning was making her very dizzy.

"Jump out and I'll catch you!" Stacy cried.

"There's no room for me in there!" said Cree.

"There can be, come on!" Stacy snapped.

Before Cree could respond a laser slammed into Stacy's ship, blowing her out of the way.

"Stacy!" cried Cree. Before she could do anything her ship was blasted in the wing and it exploded, leaving the ship with only one wing and on the other side a big fire.

Cree looked ahead as she got closer and closer to the moon base.

Fanny's voice came over the radio. "Commander, Commander! Pull up! Eject! Do something!" the girl yelled frantically.

"I'm trying!" Cree yelled into the radio as she realized the moon base was right in front of her.

"Cree!" Fanny screamed in horror at the sight of her leader about to smash into the huge citadel.

Stacy opened her eyes in her cockpit and watched as Cree crashed into the moon base with an explosion. "No." Stacy said quietly, shocked by the possible death of her friend.

She heard Fanny speak frantically over the radio. "Commander! Commander please respond. I repeat Commander Cree, if you're hearing this respond. Respond damn it!" Fanny yelled.

Stacy shook her head as she swung her ship around to resume attacking. Cree might be dead, but that didn't mean she couldn't avenge her.

Gavin flew his squadron in, assisting Cree's to attack Elite 1. He had seen Cree go down and he couldn't believe it. While he didn't particularly care for Cree he did have respect for her and never wanted to see her dead.

"Cree's squadron transfer to me. I'm sorry for your loss, but if it makes you feel any better we can take out the brats who took your leader down, who's with me?" he asked. The cheers and growls of approval showed that they were.

On board the Sweet Revenge, Patton couldn't believe it. Cree Lincoln, the great Numbuh 11, one of the most notorious traitors in the Kids Next Door, the greatest Teen leader ever, could be dead.

He saw Fanny as she broke down crying.

Fanny couldn't believe it and didn't want to believe it. Cree, the woman who took her in when she had no one, the one who gave her a new purpose, the one who saved her memories was now gone.

Patton wrapped his arms around her. "I am so, so sorry Fanny." He said.

"Oh shut up you stupid boy." Fanny said as she broke down and began to cry in his arms.

Up above on the bridge of the ship Lizzie couldn't help but feel sorry for the ginger girl. She looked to Sticky-Beard who was way more focused on Elite 2.

He watched as its laser cannon fired out again, hitting the broadside of a teen battleship and caused the side of it to burst open.

"We need to take that thing down!" he yelled, he turned to the radio and spoke into it.

"Tommy! Where in god's name are ye? We be needin' ya pronto boy!" the pirate barked into it.

"We're almost there! Sorry, got held up by a few fighter jets and a battleship, but we're almost there, we can see you now." Tommy reported.

"Well hurry up bucko! If that ship catches us in its laser we're doomed!" Sticky-Beard proclaimed

"Don't worry, just give the word and we'll blast it down!" Tommy said.

"Okay boy, listen up. We're gonna open fire on that thing with our cannons and get its attention. Once its laser is all charged up and ready to fire you bomb it!" Sticky-Beard instructed.

"The backlash of the explosion could rip the ship apart." Tommy said.

"And that's a problem?" Sticky-Beard asked.

"Not really." Muttered Tommy as he ended his transmission.

"Okay lads, turn us around and all guns open fire on the Elite 2!" Sticky-Beard ordered.

"Aye aye sir!" his crew yelled as they ran to his posts.

"So how to you plan to board the ship?" Patton asked.

"Blast holes in the side and swing over to it." Explained the pirate captain.

"Maybe we can do something else, like use the planks to charge in." Patton said.

"Not a bad idea, but we need to..." Sticky-Beard was interrupted by another series of explosions. He turned to see more of the remote control ships being engulfed by the laser cannon.

"You guys better take those lasers out, we've only got nine remote control ships left... scratch that, eight." Ray said over the radio. Sticky-Beard walked over to the radio and responded.

"We're working on it lad, don't rush us!" Sticky-Beard said.

"Yeah, sure, but you need to do something. The less remote control ships we got the less support you have." Ray reminded.

"Boy, trust me, I'm no newcomer to war." Sticky-Beard scolded.

Sticky-Beard tossed the radio back on its table and ran over to the side of the bridge and watched as they now had their cannons aimed at the Elite 2. He looked over and saw Tommy's ship slowly approaching them.

"Fire!" Sticky-Beard yelled. The cannons fired at the Elite 2, slamming gumballs into Elite 2's bow.

"Direct hit sir!" yelled a pirate.

"Good work boys, we got their attention now!" Sticky-Beard said.

Patton watched as Elite 2 aimed at them and the laser cannon began to charge up. He watched as Tommy's ship zoomed over to it, ready to blast it.

Elite 2 was now aimed directly at them and the laser was glowing bright as it got ready to fire. It was aimed directly at the middle of the sideways ship; if it managed to hit them the blast would tear them in half, while devastating both sides.

He watched as Tommy's ship got closer and closer to Elite 2. He hoped his old students would pull through. "Come on kids, show me what you got and don't let me down." He muttered to himself.

Inside Tommy's ship Tommy told Sonya and Lee what he planed to do. "Okay you guys, I'm gonna fly the ship upside down so you can both shoot it, aim your guns up and when we're close enough, when I give the word you blast them with everything you got okay?" he said

"Understood!" Sonya said.

"Cool." Lee added.

Tommy took the controls and swung them upside down and he sped the ship up to reach Elite 2.

Elite 2's turrets didn't notice them as they were too busy blasting at the Sweet Revenge, giving them their chance to bomb it.

Tommy got closer and closer. He was right on top of the laser as it was about to fire, glowing bright with it's deadly energy.

"NOW!" he yelled. Sonya and Lee both fired their guns as hard as they could. The beams of energy blasted into the particle laser cannon and the impact was deadly.

At first the green energy went silent; it got very small, and then BOOM! It exploded and the shockwave rocked Elite 2.

"YES!" cheered Tommy. Sonya jumped out of her seat and ran over to Lee and kissed him.

"We did it!" she cheered.

Inside Elite 2 things were falling apart. Explosions rocked through the ship, sending people crashing into the floor and into walls. Catwalks collapsed, machines sparked and exploded and collapsed.

On the bridge things were worse, people had been thrown out of their seats, terminals had burst, and Numbuh 112520 was furious.

"Damage report! What happened?" he asked.

"As far as we can tell sir, a small rebel ship blasted our cannon just as it was about to fire. The lasers intercepted our blast and the interruption caused an explosion that rocked our ship." His first mate explained.

Numbuh 112520 growled in anger and looked ahead and saw the Sweet Revenge was still firing at them.

"Take that ship down, are the turrets still operational?" he asked the first mate.

"Yes sir, a little shaken up by the impact but in good enough condition to fire." He reported.

"Good." Said 112520 as he walked over to the PA system and spoke into it. "Attention all hands! This is your captain speaking. We have been fired upon by the enemy and severely damaged, but that doesn't mean we can't still serve our Masters! I want all combat hands to prepare and all turrets to fire, fire everything we have. We are going to destroy these candy pirates." He said grandly.

On the Sweet Revenge the crew was cheering victoriously.

Patton spoke into the radio to Tommy and his team "Great shot kid! You really taught those bums!" he praised.

"Yes! From now on they will fear The Tommy and his partners!" Tommy said in his hammy voice.

"Okay lads, that's enough celebrating for now! Prepare to board her and..." Sticky-Beard didn't get to finish before a barrage of small turret lasers blitzed up the ship, knocking a lot of the crew down.

"What in the name of Hershey's was that?!" cried Sticky-Beard.

"It's the Elite 2! They're opening fire on us!" cried Chewy.

"And that's not all, they're heading straight at us!" cried Knightbrace, who was also on the ship with them. He saw that the bigger of the two ships was preparing to hit them.

"They're gonna ram us!" Sticky-Beard exclaimed.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" cried a panicked Fanny.

"I've got an idea!" Lizzie said, tugging on Sticky-Beard's coat to get his attention.

"What is it lass? And it better not be a joke, this is life or death!" he said.

"We ram 'em back!" Lizzie said.

"You're crazy!" cried Henrietta.

"Aye she is, but it's just crazy enough to work! They'll think we'll retreat, not meet 'em head on! All hands grab on to something and brace for impact! We're ramming 'em back!" Sticky-Beard called to his crew as he ran as fast as he could over to the helm.

He shoved the helmsman out of the way and took control. "Out of the way lad! No one crashes my ship but me!" he said.

He steered the ship forward and the ship sailed ahead, ready to meet the enemy head on.

On the Elite 2's bridge Numbuh 112520 was a little excited by this. They were going to meet him head on. At least he had a worthy opponent. .

"Sir they're going to hit us!" cried the first mate.

"I can see that." Replied Numbuh 112520 calmly.

"Sir we have to turn... "the first mate was interrupted by Numbuh 112520 grabbing him by the neck and holding him face to face.

"We ram them! We're going to meet them head on damn you!" he yelled. He tossed his first mate down to the ground and yelled "Full speed ahead!" he yelled.

On the Sweet Revenge Patton grabbed Fanny's hand, "We'll make it out of this, I promise. You'll see your girl again and I'll see mine, I swear it." He said to her.

"We better, Numbuh 60." Fanny said as she squeezed his hand firmly, feeling safer with her old friend.

Sticky-Beard grinned in anticipation as he flew his old ship forward. He lovingly rubbed the railing and said "Old girl, don't fail me now!" he said.

The Dodge Ball Wizard gasped in shock as he realized what was going on. He used his powers to jump up and climb to a higher part of the bubble shield.

The ships met head on.

The Sweet Revenge tore through the upper tip of Elite 2, sending shrapnel flying into space.

The brainwashed operatives in the front of Elite 2 ran for it, running as fast as they could so they wouldn't get crushed by the wooden ship.

The crew of the Sweet Revenge was jerked forward, nearly sent flat on their faces. "Hang on everyone!" Lizzie yelled to them.

As they rammed further and further into the biggest of the Elite ships the wooden bow burst open and candy spilled out, acting as ballast to slow the down.

The bridge of Elite 2 swerved and buckled from the impact of the ramming. Crew fell down stairs and off catwalks and more terminals exploded. Sparks exploded out of the walls and people were sent down on their backs.

Moosk was in the crow's nest of the mast of the Sweet Revenge and let out a cry of excitement as the mast he was on began to slope forwards, ripping itself out of the deck and leaning against the shield. Moosk jumped down and landed safely next to Henrietta. "This is amazing!" he yelled.

The Sweet Revenge kept going, getting slower and slower until it stopped.

The two ships were now firmly wedged into one another, wood and metal stabbing into one another.

Patton helped Fanny up as he looked up to Sticky-Beard. "The attack was successful lads and lasses!" he cheered, earning a rousing applause and cheer from the pirate crew.

Fanny walked furiously over to Lizzie. "You're insane! Your idiotic little plan nearly got us all killed!" she cried.

"Well excuse me little miss Irish or Scottish or whatever you are." Lizzie huffed.

"I'm..." Fanny began before Patton intervened.

"Argue later! Right now we gotta get inside that ship!" he said.

"The boy's right! We need to board that vessel and attack!" Sticky-Beard ordered.

"Aye aye sir!" the crew yelled back.

Sticky-Beard, Patton, and Fanny led the Moosk, Lizzie, Henrietta, Knightbrace, Mega-Mom, Destructo-Dad, Mr. Fizz, and the pirate crew down below the deck, leaving an amount of pirates left up on the deck.

Sticky-Beard saw the huge tear on the bow of the Sweet Revenge, opening up to the Elite 2 firing room.

"Through there lads! Attack and claim us a victory!" Sticky-Beard yelled.

The pirates cheered and yelled in excitement as they rushed forward only to be met by brainwashed KND operatives.

The pirates swung their candy cane words, the operatives shot their weapons.

"Push forward boys!" yelled Sticky-Beard as he leaped ahead and struck an adult down with his sword.

Patton, Fanny, Henrietta, Lizzie, and Moosk used their blasters and zappers to fire, shooting down enemies. Knightbrace jumped over them and took out his floss lasso.

"Prepare to get brushed!" he yelled as he leaped forward and attacked. Mega-Mom and Destructo-Dad used their crystallization powers to blast the walls and entrap oncoming attackers as Mr. Fizz blasted down attackers with soda can cannons.

"Go on, don't let up!" yelled Patton as he charged forward and shooting as many of the hostiles down as he could.

He looked up and saw Numbuh 112520 coming into the huge laser room, followed by a group of thirty armed guards. "Attack them! Shoot them down!" yelled Numbuh 112520.

They took up their guns and blasted down, hitting a few pirates. Patton leaped out of the way and fired on them and had assistance from Fanny, who jumped over the attacks, kicking and smashing her way through to join him.

Patton blasted up, trying to hit Numbuh 112520, but missed. "Hit him, I think he's the leader!" Patton said to Fanny.

The duo tried to blast him, but he jumped down and ran to fight them. The battle raged on inside the room where the two ships met.

Numbuh 112520 blasted them, trying to get them knocked out but Patton and Fanny managed to hold their ground.

Patton and Fanny looked at each other and nodded. "Together!" they said to each other. The two ran forward and met their attacker together.

12345

Jenna blasted the underbelly of the hovering Waspman who tried to drag her down using its insect arms.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" yelled Jenna as she blasted the retreating abomination. It whipped around and slammed down and charged it her, ramming her into the wall.

Jenna punched it in the head and forced her sword through its mid section.

It screeched and it pulled itself out of the blade and snarled at her as it jumped onto the wall.

Jenna seethed in pain and she grabbed onto her bleeding shoulder where the teeth scratched her.

"Hooowwww mmuuuuccchhhh llooooonnngggeeeeerr caaaann yooouuuuuu keeeeeeep thhhiiissss uuup?" it taunted as it crawled onto the floor and Jenna quickly stepped in front of it and swung the sword to discourage it from following.

"How long do you think you can?" Jenna asked as she backed up into a small cramped hallway, pipes covered the wall.

Waspman stalked after her, buzzing and snarling. It launched itself forward, trying to attack her. Jenna stepped out of the way, and grabbed its head as it tried to pull back and slammed it into the wall. She took her sword out and sliced the pipes in half, causing steam to pour out and shroud the small hallway.

The Waspman went crazy, slamming itself into the wall in a panic, trying to get out as Jenna took her chance and darted out of the thin hall.

She jumped out into a long, brightly lit hallway with a lot of windows. She looked out and watched in amazement at the space battle. "Man, it's nuts out there." She muttered.

She turned around and saw Waspman had found its way out and was now trying to pull itself free of the small opening.

Jenna took out her zapper and blasted it in the head. It roared in anger as it tore itself free of the thin hall and flew above her.

"Thhhaaaattt'sssss eeeennnnnoooouuuuuggghh ooooff tthhhaaaaattt!" it roared as it swooped down, knocked the sword out of her hands and slammed her into a column. "Nooowwww yyoooouuuu arrrrrre cooommmmmiiiinnnng wiiiittthh meeee!" it roared.

"I don't think so!" said a voice with a slight Southern accent. Waspman didn't have time to look who said it before a figure in orange and black armor slammed Waspman into the wall and slammed a fist into its huge eye, punching through it and getting arm of the black and orange armor covered in gooey bug blood.

Waspman screamed in pain and it threw Numbuh 100 off of itself and retreated some distance away. "Thhheeee eeeeyyyyeeee! Whhhyyyy iisss iittttt allwwwaaayyyyyss thhee daaammmmn eyyyeeee?!" Waspman shrieked as Numbuh 100 shook his hand in disgust at the blackish green goo on his fist and walked over to Jenna.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks to you. Wait a minute... you're Numbuh 100!" she cried, recognizing him from pictures from the museum.

"In the flesh." He said proudly.

"You... you joined the GKND? Right?" she asked. "How the hell do you know that?" he asked sternly.

"Let's just say its been a crazy few weeks for me." She said.

"Boy do I know that feeling." He muttered, remembering the Great War that had just ended, a war that had raged on for ten years, forcing him to spend his entire GKND career fighting a war against insane Alien villains.

"So I guess the GKND sent help, huh?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, and it looks like they were right to do it too. This place is in all out war." Jason said to her.

"Tell me about it; Leader went evil, Grandfather came back and has a new soul sucking power, and me and my crew recommissioned Sector V, Numbuhs 60, 35, 23, 74.239, and a ton of others to help us fight this war." Jenna explained.

"Okay then, and the Wasp freak over there?" Jason asked.

"A recent villain, resurrected by Numbuh 1 Billion apparently because he wants me as a mate." She said in disgust.

"Well that won't do, wanna squash the bug?" he asked her. She grinned, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."

Before they could turn to face Waspman it slammed into Jason and used its abdomen to slam Jenna down. It pinned Jason against the wall.

"Neeeevvvvveeeeeerrrr taaaakkkkeeee yoooouuuuurrr eeyyyyeeeeees offffff aaa waaaaasssssppp!" it roared. Jason used his jet boots to jump up, only for Waspman to catch him by the shin and bite down hard.

Jason screamed in pain as it chomped his leg, blood spurted out all over the wall and floor.

Jenna got up and looked to the end of the hallway. An airlock!

"Okay bug boy, let's see if you can survive in space!" she whispered to herself as she dashed past Waspman and Numbuh 100.

Jason used his arm guns to blast Waspman in the head, forcing it off of him. Waspman shot up again before Jason could due to his leg.

"Hey ugly! You want me?! Here I am! You can have me!" Jenna yelled from the end of the hallway.

Waspman rose up, wings flapping very fast, and it roared and charged at her.

Jenna held her ground and grinned as it flew at her.

Its one eye glared at her with fury and hatred and aimed the stinger at her.

Jenna waited until it was a few feet away from her and she jumped out of its way, leaving the door to the airlock wide open.

It tried to stop itself but it couldn't so it crashed into the door on the other side of the airlock.

Jenna launched herself forward and pushed the button just in time to shut the door in Waspman's face as it tried to fly out.

She grinned as she looked through the window at the furious Waspman. She pressed the button and the door behind it opened up and Waspman was pulled out. It used its limbs to keep itself inside.

"No, no, no!" Jenna yelled as it began to climb upwards back to the door. Jenna shook her head and took out her zapper and opened the door. "Shoo bug!" she yelled as she fired at the Waspman's head and it fell out into space, screeching in horror.

Jenna pulled herself inside and shut the door and slid down, feeling very tired.

Waspman was sucked out into the emptiness of space. It turned around and saw a teen fighter heading right for it.

It tried to scream, but it couldn't.

The ships smashed into Waspman and it shattered into pieces in the coldness of space.

Jenna watched a sighed a breath of relief. "And stay dead this time." she whispered to herself.

Jason called down to her "Good job kid! Took that bastard right outta here like a vacuum!"

"Thanks, your leg gonna be okay?" she called as she walked back to him.

"Not right now it won't! Damn that hurts." He said, grunting in pain.

Jenna got to Numbuh 100 she inspected the bitten leg. It was bleeding badly and the blood was beginning to blacken.

"I can't treat it but maybe we can find an infirmary." Jenna said.

"Hang on, computer, seal off my lower leg and begin healing." Jason said to his suits internal computer.

The gap in the armor closed off again and Jenna could hear and odd hissing sound coming from inside. Jason hissed in pain. "You alright?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Fine, I'm fine for now. Suits gonna begin the healing process but the medical bay in my ship would be better." He said.

"Then go to your ship." Jenna said.

"No way! This place has gone to hell! This was once my moon base and I'm not gonna let it stay in the hands of some crazy brat for much longer." Jason said.

"Man, no wonder they chose you for this GKND thing." Jenna said as she picked up her sword.

"Speaking of which, ya mind telling me what's going on in a bit more detail?" Jason asked as he limped ahead.

"I am getting so tired of doing this." Jenna grumbled as she walked with him into the moon base, trying to find her team again.

12345

Sanjay peaked his head out of the door and looked around. "We made it to the labs, be quiet though, there may still be some guards in here." He said to Tony.

Tony nodded and silently slinked out of the room with Sanjay.

They had found there way into a small service tunnel used by the scientists to transport things to and from hangars. They had walked for a good seven minutes before finally coming out into the moon base labs.

Sanjay looked around at all the tables and desks, the half formed weapons and the drawing boards furiously chalked with ideas of possible weapons and ships. He saw a few experimental pieces of 2x4 technology and gazed in wonder at it all.

"Wow, I never thought I'd actually get to be in here." He said.

"Admire later, look around for something that looks like it could blow stuff up real good." Tony said as he began to look around the room for any of the experimental gadgets that could be useful.

Sanjay nodded and began aiding him in his search. He looked towards the main part of the labs and saw no one there. "We're the only ones here, they must be out fighting." Sanjay called to Tony.

"Then no one's minding the store so it's free for the pickings." Tony said as he picked up an odd looking gun prototype. He aimed it at the wall, fired it, and the recoil knocked him down on his butt.

"Well that's a no." he said as he tossed the gun away.

Sanjay walked towards the back and looked around for anything that could help them.

Then he found it.

"Hey Tony! Come here! I think I found something!" he yelled. Tony ran over to him.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Look at that thing." Sanjay answered, pointing upwards.

Tony looked up and his jaw dropped. "Is... is that a robot dinosaur monster?" Tony asked.

"It sure is!" said Sanjay excitedly. He saw the blueprints on a bulletin board and studied them. "It's called X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R, it's a hybrid of multiple dinosaur types and it looks like it can fly, slash, and shoot from the horns." Sanjay explained as he scanned the schematics.

"Can it fit both of us?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it can. There's one seat in the chest compartment to control legs, arms, and wings, while the head can control the horn guns and the club tail." Sanjay explained as he grinned. This was going to be fun.

"What are we waiting for! Let's get in there and wreck us some evil!" Tony said. Then they heard a door opening. "What was that?" Tony whispered.

"They're coming back, get in quick! You take the head, I'll take the chest." Sanjay said as he began to scramble up the scaffolding and Tony followed him up.

Numbuh 99.48 walked deeper into the labs, flanked by four guards a followed by a group of six other scientists.

"We have to do something; the battle isn't going well out there." He said.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked a guard.

"We'll use some of the nearly finished 2x4 tech. It's new so they won't see it coming. The X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R is our best bet, but the stealth bomber is a good choice as well.

Sanjay climbed into the chest compartment of the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R. He slid his feet down into two sockets that tightened around his feet, he then leaned forward and stuck his arm into the arm sockets. A helmet dropped down on his head, this would help him control the claws and the wings.

"I'm all in, you okay up there Tony?" he asked. Tony had climbed in before he had and had climbed up to the head compartment. Tony sat down in a seat and took hold of the triggers and used his legs to control the jaws. A helmet dropped down and attached to his head, allowing him to control the tail. In front of him was a microphone to communicate with those outside the robot apparently.

"I'm A-okay!" he said, grinning madly.

"Good, now let's get prehistoric!" Sanjay cheered as he began to operate the dinosaur robot.

It tore free of the scaffolding and clumsily stomped out. The stomping was heard by Numbuh 99.48 and his posse.

"What the heck was that?" asked a guard.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not alone in here." Said Numbuh 99.48, causing the guards to draw their guns out, just in time to as the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R stepped around the bend and stared directly at them.

Tony let out a roar into the microphone and the jaws opened, roaring fiercely at them.

Numbuh 99.48 and his guards and fellow scientists were frozen in terror. "This is the part where you run away." Tony said.

Tony used the horns to open fire on them. The guards and the scientists turned and ran for it, screaming in terror as the giant dinosaur robot smashed the labs apart, tail swinging into the walls, feet stomping desks and experimental ships, claws throwing ships around.

Tony laughed wildly in exhilaration. "That's right run you little bugs the exterminators are here!" then he began to sing "Everybody get on the floor! Everybody walk the dinosaur!" he sang mockingly as they busted out of the lab's wall and into a large hallway.

"Should we stay in here or go out into space and help those guys out?" Sanjay asked.

"Outside! We stay in here we'll just tear it apart and make it harder for the guys to get places." Tony said.

"Fine by me." Sanjay said, shrugging as he rammed the robot forward through the wall into space.

The shield closed behind it and the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R roared to announce its arrival.

A ship came at it, attempting to blast it but Sanjay used the Therizinosaurus claws to slash it on the underside and it crashed into the moon surface.

Sanjay used the helmet to activate the Quetzalcoatlus wings. The wings shot out straight and jets popped out from them and they blasted off into the battle, smashing, clawing, kicking, biting, and shooting down as many enemy ships as they could.

Tony laughed as he blasted down another ship. "Won't they be surprised?!" he joked.

"Think they'll see this coming?" Sanjay asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Tony answered as they flew forwards.

12345

Jenna and Jason kept walking. "Looks pretty bad out there, think your side will win?" Jason asked. "I hope so." Jenna answered simply.

Jason sat down on a long window sill. "Let's take a break, I'm pretty tired from walking with this damned leg." He said.

Jenna nodded, "I'll scout ahead, you sure you'll be alright?" she asked.

"Kid, I've done things your nightmares would be scared of." He assured her. Jenna smiled and walked ahead to a different section of the hallway.

She looked out to space and saw the stardust again. It mixed in and mingled with the chaos of the war in an oddly beautiful way. It seemed to explode and burst with the explosions and rain down with the sparks.

"What I wouldn't give to take a picture of this." She muttered, wishing the mysterious little things would show up on film.

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, down the hallway there was a ship lodged in through the window. Jenna ran over to inspect it, to see if the pilot was still in.

Then she recognized the ship. "This is Cree's ship!" she gasped. She looked inside the cockpit and saw no one there, the ship was left smoldering and abandoned in the moon base. She saw the primary gun had fallen off, but there was so sign or trail of Cree. "Cree! Are you here?! Are you alright?!" she yelled. She received no response.

She walked down further into the hall, hoping to see an unconscious Cree, but instead she found someone she didn't expect.

"No! W-what are you doing here?" she asked fearfully.

"Halt and surrender, you are under arrest in the name of my Masters." Said a teen boy, who Jenna recognized oh so well.

"Brad." She whispered in horror.

_4 and a half Years Ago_

_Numbuh 3134 stood on the podium in front of the crowd who attended the basic training graduation ceremony._

" _Come on up Jenna Sullivan!" he said. The young Jenna excitedly ran up, just barley managing to contain her giddiness. "Do you swear to serve the Kids Next Door faithfully, follow the rules, fight adult tyranny, and protect childhood no matter the cost? Even at the cost of a delicious cookie?" he asked._

_"I do." She swore. She stuck her booger into the DNA code module and she chose her number, 7071._

_"Number accepted, Numbuh 7071 is now assigned to Sector C-5." The computer announced._

_Jenna shook Shane's hand respectfully and ran on down to join the other cadet who had been assigned to Sector C-5, a black boy that had chosen the number 695. "You're Travis, right?" she asked as she offered him his hand._

_"That's my name, well I guess it's Numbuh 695 now." He said. Jenna turned her attention to Ian, who had came up after her._

_Ian took the oath (though Numbuh 3134 a bit confused at the lack of a last name), put his booger into the code module and chose his number, 1615. "Number accepted, Numbuh 1615 is now assigned to Sector C-5."_

_Ian let out a cheer of happiness and shook Numbuh 3134's hand and ran down to meet up with Jenna and Travis. He leaped into Jenna's open arms and hugged her tight._

" _We got on the same team! I don't believe it!" he cheered._

_"Not that out of the ordinary, kids who do well in basic are usually put in the same unit." Travis explained._

_"You're Numbuh 695, our new teammate?" Ian asked._

_"Sure am." Travis said as he shook Ian's hand._

_Later, after the ceremony had ended the three young operatives met up with their new commander and teammate; Brad aka Numbuh 8475, a rather attractive eleven year old boy with short brown hair and his second in command, an eleven year old black haired girl named Sue aka Numbuh 9174._

" _So these are the newbies we gotta put up with for the rest of our career? Not very exciting to say the least Numbuh 8475." Sue complained._

_"Calm it Numbuh 9174, and that's an order." He snapped at her, he turned to his new teammates._

_"Sorry about her, most of our team got decommissioned in the last few months and she's being a bit anti-social." He explained._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry." Ian said to Sue sympathetically._

_"I don't need your pity." She barked._

_Ian shyly drew back behind Jenna, feeling insulted and hurt. Jenna glared at Sue, "Hey! He was just trying to be nice! He felt sorry for you and wanted to make you feel better so you yell at him?! Man you're a jerk!" Jenna cried._

_Sue glared at Jenna then smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you girlie." She said_ _._

_Brad shook his head, "Don't mind her, she's weird that way." He assured them. He shook each of their hands and welcomed each and every one of them to the team._

_They took their ship and went down to their tree house, not special to look at all things considered. It was made up of the typical giant tree, an old steam train, a few aircraft parts, houses, chimneys, and wood mixed with steel._

_It was that night that they explained to Brad that Ian was an orphan, while he was a little unsure at first he allowed Ian to live in the tree house._

_About eighteen months later it was time for Brad to be decommissioned._

_Numbuh 2 Million shook his hand, "It was an honor to fight along side you trooper." He said. Brad shook his head and went to say goodbye to his team._

_He bumped fists with Travis. "Take care man, and try not to blow yourself up." He said._

_"I'll try bro." Travis said, not bothering to hide the tears._

_Brad walked over to Ian. "Okay little man, just... just make sure the others stay alive. Don't chicken out on them or anything like that okay?" he asked._

_"Will do Numbuh 8475." He said._

_Brad rubbed his head affectionately and said "It's just Brad now, Ian."_

_He then turned his attention to Jenna. "You've come such a long way Jen." He said._

_"Wouldn't have made it this far without you." She said._

_"You would've, trust me, me and the team only did half the work into making you the ultimate badass girl, you did the rest." He said._ _Tears began to fall out of Jenna's eyes and Brad hugged her and said "Stow those tears, you're not just a KND operative anymore Jenna. You're a sector leader."_

_Jenna looked up in amazement, as did Ian and Travis. Brad smiled at the shorter girl and announced "I promote you, Numbuh 7071 to Leading Operative of Sector C-5, lead your team well." He said._

" _So do I outrank you now?" Jenna asked._

_"I guess so." He said._

_"_ _Can I order you not to go?" she asked. Brad didn't answer, he simply walked over to Sue and kissed her. The other three turned away, not wanting to see the sad parting of friends. This was the only time they had ever seen Sue cry._

_Brad walked into the decommissioning chamber and smiled. "See ya on the other side." He said._

_Two months later Sue was decommissioned and they had a new teammate in the form of a young medic cadet named Ally Odell._

Present.

Jenna couldn't believe she had been so stupid, in all this time and chaos she had forgotten to check on Brad and Sue and make sure they weren't captured as well! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Brad, I know you probably don't remember me, but you and I were once teammates, partners, friends. You trusted me enough to make me team leader! Come on man! You have to be in there somewhere!" she begged.

"Surrender rebel or I will be forced to use my weapon..." he didn't finish his sentence before Grandfather jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed him by the head.

"NO!" Jenna screamed in horror as Grandfather drained her old leader. Grandfather dropped the lifeless husk on the floor and looked at her, smiling with his fiery visage.

" **Oh I'm sorry, was he a friend of yours?** " he mockingly asked. Jenna screamed in fury as he blasted him with her zapper, but Father didn't even feel it as he rushed forward and punched Jenna into the wall.

Jenna tried to roll over but Grandfather used the mechanical skeletal hand to slash her across the back, scarring her with three long tears of skin. "AH!" she screamed as she rolled over on the torn flesh, making it hurt even worse.

Jenna kicked Grandfather in the groin and jumped up, she drew out the sword and slashed him across the chest.

" **My sword! I've wondered what had become of it.** " He said as he ducked a blow.

"It'll become the thing that kills you, you evil bastard." Jenna snarled.

" **I doubt that very much, you see, I have taken so much away from you in the past few weeks. You're friends, Travis, your lover, your Kids Next Door, and your old leader. The only things left to take away now are your hope, your team, and your life!** " he roared as he launched forward and kicked her in the gut and slammed his fists on her head. He then used the sharp talons of the metal hand to slash her across the right forearm, creating a laceration.

Jenna screamed in pain as Grandfather picked her up and tossed her down the hallway.

" **It is the end for you girl. I told you that you angered me greatly Jenna, and now your end has come. Accept it.** " He said as he stalked over to her.

Suddenly something blasted him in the back, forcing him to turn around and see what it was.

It was Jason. "You're Grandfather?! I expected worse! Ha! Look at you, you're nothing more than a video game reject!" Jason laughed as he limped over to fight him.

" **This is getting rather annoying.** " Grandfather muttered as he rushed forward to fight Jason.

Before Jason could react Grandfather sucker punched him in the jaw. Jason fell to the floor but forced himself up to attack Grandfather who had began to head back to Jenna. Jason tried to attack but Grandfather ducked all of his punches. Grandfather whirled around and Numbuh 100 landed a kick in his stomach, but that turned out to be a fatal mistake as Grandfather grabbed the leg, pulled Jason closer and punched him five times before twisting the leg and throwing him down the hall.

Jason tried to move, but couldn't with both legs damaged this badly. Grandfather picked up Cree's fighter. He used all his strength to get over to Jason.

"No, no! AH!" cried Jason as Grandfather slammed the wrecked fighter down on the lower half of his body, crushing his legs.

" **Now then, time to finish Jen...** " Grandfather was blasted in the face with a blast from Cree's ship's cannon. Jenna had crawled over to the severed weapon and blasted Grandfather with it to save Jason. The blast sent him flying down the hallway and crashing into a column.

She forced herself up and ran over to Jason. "Numbuh 100! Oh man this isn't good." She moaned as she saw the horrible state he was in.

"Go on Jenna, save yourself!" he told her.

"No way! I'm staying with you, we can hold him off together!" she said.

"Shut up and listen to yourself! The two of us can't win this fight, not like this." He said.

"I can't just leave you sir!" she argued.

"It's life or death. You have my orders to go." He said.

"You were 'decommissioned', so I technically outrank you." She said.

"We're not even in the same ballpark kid! Go! I'll hold him off for you; I'm finished, done for! You can still make it out of here! Run for it and find your friends, kick his ass later and save the word. I'm all done. If I go out here, don't let my sacrifice be in vain girl, now go!" he yelled. Jenna looked up and saw Grandfather was getting back up. "GO!" Jason screamed.

Jenna shook her head and ran for it. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry!" she cried as she tried to get away as fast as she could, hating herself for leaving Numbuh 100 like that.

"I am too." Jason said, knowing her had just traumatized the poor girl. He turned his head and saw Grandfather approaching him. "Okay, come asshole." Jason muttered.

He aimed his arm up and began blasting Grandfather with all he had. Grandfather stomped on his hand, crushing it under his weight.

Jason snarled at Grandfather, "They'll beat you! I know they will!" he said as Grandfather leaned down and got close to his face.

" **Do you children ever shut up?** " he asked as he harvested Jason's soul.

Grandfather walked away, but then stopped. He turned around and created a huge fireball and sent it at the downed fighter. It exploded, incinerating Jason's body. Killing him for good.

Grandfather walked away. It was time to end Jenna, Ryan be damned.

12345

Wally led Kuki, Hoagie, Roland, Ally, Bianca, and Danny down the hallway. "Okay this will take us to the main hall, there are a lot of passageways that connect here so there's a good chance we can reunite with Jenna, Tony, Sanjay, and Rachel here." Bianca said.

Kuki nodded, "Good."

"We should be careful, since this is one big hub there's bound to be a lot of guards in here." Hoagie said.

"If there are we fight 'em off and we win." Wally said.

"You make it sound so simple." Kuki said.

"Nothing about this is simple; this whole damned mess feels like one trick after another." Wally said.

"Tell me about it." Roland said, who had began to wonder who was really in charge here; Ryan or Grandfather?

They came to a doorway. "This is it." Said Bianca.

Wally signaled for everyone to get their weapons ready.

He opened the door and gasped.

The main hall was huge. It had a least twenty five levels of platforms and grottos. There were food stands, weapon shops, repair bays; it was like a big mall.

A mall filled with a thousand brainwashed kids, teens, and adults that wanted to kill them.

The legion of brainwashed operatives all looked at them.

"What now?" Ally asked, fearfully.

Wally took a deep breath and screamed out "ATTACK!"

He led his group forward, blasting everything in sight.

They might not win this, but they'd put up a fight Ryan and Grandfather would never forget.

12345

Jenna walked as fast as she could down an emergency stairway. The blood from the gash on her forearm ran down, leaving behind a trail of blood. She tried to cover it up, but it proved to time consuming.

Jenna had lost her back armor in the fight, so she decided that she needed to strip off the helmet and the kneepads in order to go faster, less to weigh her down.

She still wore her bulletproof vest along with her tank top. It was hot, sweat poured down her arm, mixing in with the blood and dripping down to the floor. Her hair was wringing wet with sweat. It got into her eyes, making her constantly wipe it out.

She walked out of the stairway and into another hallway, filled with barrels and supplies with pulleys and chains on the ceiling.

She heard fighting nearby. "Guys!" she said triumphantly. She had to hurry and get to them before Grandfather could get to her.

Before she could start, however, Grandfather landed behind her in the stairway and used his laser rifle to blaster her in the legs. Jenna cried out in pain as she fell, landing on her shot up knees, making them bleed badly.

Grandfather rushed forward and kicked her in the face. Jenna was slammed onto the ground and saw that one of her teeth had came flying out.

Jenna jumped up and used the sword to stab Grandfather in the collarbone area; she used the sword to pull herself up and dock him in the face, burning her hand slightly. Jenna jumped down and pulled the sword out, and finally slash him across the waist making Grandfather stagger back in pain.

Jenna crashed into him, sending them both into a lineup of barrels. Grandfather forced himself up and bashed Jenna's face against his chest; breaking her nose and making her lose her grip on the sword. Jenna forced herself to ignore the pain and she used her zapper and shot him in the torso nine times.

She tried to punch him again with her left arm when he blocked it, grabbed it, and twisted it harshly. Jenna screamed out, but was silenced by Grandfather's fist smashing into her left eye.

She fell on the floor and dropped the zapper. She tried to get up again when Grandfather kicked her in the eye again, blackening it.

Jenna weakly sat up on her bleeding knees. She moaned in pain, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. She snarled at Grandfather who kicked her in the other side of the face, knocking her down on her belly.

Jenna glanced up and saw her sword. 'Gotta get to it, can't let him win.' She thought.

She used her hands to force herself up again and try to dash over to the sword when Grandfather kicked her in her in the other eye, making her roll over and land on her clawed back with a dull thud.

Grandfather laughed in delight as he saw Jenna try to get up again. " **You just don't give up do you?** " he laughed as he ran forward and kicked her in the ribs, breaking one of them.

Jenna grunted in pain and didn't have time to react as Grandfather jumped up and kicked her in the chest, sending her crashing into a stack of pipes. Grandfather lunged for her, but she rolled out of the way, causing him to crash into the pipes as well. She jumped up and landed on top of Grandfather's waist and began punching him.

"I'll never give up, especially not to you!" she yelled.

Every single muscle in her body was screaming in pain, saying 'stop, go find the others, run away' but she ignored it.

She summoned all her strength and lifted Grandfather's head up and smashed it into the pipes three times.

Grandfather laughed evilly and began to speak to her. " **You should have heard Ian squeal! How he begged like a dog for mercy when Ryan broke him and ended his pathetic life!** " he taunted.

"Once I'm done with you I'm going after Ryan and I'll break his fucking neck!" Jenna screamed.

Grandfather grabbed Jenna and tossed her to the other side of the hallway then cart wheeled himself over and grabbed the sword.

Jenna saw this and forced herself, making her body keep going, to reach for a door. She pushed it open and used her right hand to keep it open as she fell inside.

Grandfather threw the sword at the door and the sword cut Jenna's pinky finger off.

Jenna screamed in pain again as she saw her blood splattered on the door as it closed.

Grandfather gave a fiery grin as he walked forward. He kicked the door open, knocking it off its hinges as he walked inside. The door was flanked by a wall and a long row of computer banks and shelves. Blocking the narrow path was a cart, probably put there by Jenna in a feeble attempt to slow him down.

He walked forward when a foot smashed into his shoulder and knocked him into the wall. Jenna had been standing on a smaller shelf and waiting for Grandfather to walk past her. There had been a guard in the room with a sword and Jenna had knocked him out easily and taken the blade, she only wished that Grandfather could be that easy.

As he walked past her she jumped on his back and the two fell onto the cart.

The cart went speeding towards a large crate where it crashed and the two continued to wrestle each other.

Jenna punched Grandfather while yelling "I'll kill you!" in a voice that was becoming weaker and weaker.

Grandfather shoved her off of him and she jumped on her feet, only to get another hard kick in the chin, knocking another tooth out of her mouth

She fell against the steps of a staircase and she saw Grandfather coming at her with the sword.

Jenna blocked the sword with her new one. She dashed behind him and Grandfather twirled around and managed to score a cut on Jenna's cheek.

Grandfather struck again but Jenna blocked it, he slammed down his sword again but Jenna met it and sparks flew from the two blades of steel as they clashed. Grandfather kicked her in the stomach and sent her into the wall, forcing her to drop the sword.

Jenna saw a buzzsaw in the wall, probably from the new construction, and she yanked it out of the wall as Grandfather tried to slash the sword downwards. The blade was met by a different kind of blade now as Jenna struck father with the buzzsaw, pushing the button and cutting him bad. The two swung their respective weapons again and they clashed one, two, three, four times.

" **This isn't going how I thought it would.** " Grandfather said.

"Too bad!" yelled Jenna as she tried to use the buzzsaw on him once more. Grandfather then blasted her in the stomach with a small burst of fire, dropping her. "AH!" screamed Jenna in pain.

She tried to push herself up, but she couldn't. Grandfather laughed. " **Oh my dear, I should have picked you to be my partner! You are without a doubt the toughest kid I've met aside from Uno Then again I never met him face to face so...** " he went on as Jenna saw an opportunity.

"Thanks for the compliment!" yelled Jenna as she stabbed the buzzsaw into Grandfather's midsection. Grandfather screamed and howled in pain as Jenna pushed the buzzsaw in him further, her finger on the button the whole time so it cut into him deeper and deeper.

"That's right asshole! This isn't how you'd thought it'd go!" she said. She kicked him in the crotch and he fell, still screaming as the buzzsaw turned off.

Jenna looked at him, his body unmoving as his screams died down. She leaned down and picked up the sword. "I'll be keeping this." she said.

Just then he kicked her in the stomach yet again back to the stair case.

He got up and looked down at the buzzsaw stuck in his stomach area. He looked at her and roared.

Jenna charged him, she grabbed his arm and forced the edge of his sword into his chest. She bashed her head against his and tried to hold him.

Grandfather roared and charged up the stairs, carrying the struggling Jenna with him. He pinned Jenna down against the railing and punched her in both eyes and pulled her hair.

Jenna screamed again as he grabbed her neck and began to squeeze it, when she saw some chains attached to a pulley system.

She grabbed the chain, wrapped it around Grandfather's chest, pushed him off of her, and jumped off the stairs and ran forward. Grandfather was pulled along and smashed into the wall.

Jenna turned to run up the stairs, meet the others, and have Ally fix her up, when she heard a clanking sound.

Grandfather had torn the sword out of his own chest and sliced the chains and crashed down on the ground.

"No!" she cried. She turned to run when he ran into her, knocking her down, he grabbed her foot and twisted it, breaking it.

" **I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!** " he screamed as he slammed her down, he then stomped down on her groin, breaking her pelvis.

This was pain like Jenna had never felt before, a pain so intense... oh god almighty it hurt.

Tears began to fall from Jenna's eyes as she cried. " **Try to have children with that. Then again you won't survive this day so what's the difference?** " Grandfather said, as he forced her up right and proceeded to punch her viciously.

Jenna could do nothing, she was too tired and weakened to try and stop him. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Why did she have to fight him? Why did all this happen to her?

She had no answers nor did anyone else.

Grandfather smashed her to the wall and continued to punch her mercilessly. Teeth were loosed, blood was sent flying all over, and finally Jenna just began to sob.

" **Even if your friends do defeat me they'll still die! I have planted bombs at the bottom of the moon base and I have the trigger! Do you give up?** " he asked. Jenna looked up, defeated. She sighed and whispered one word.

"Never."

She tried to hit him back but he just sighed. " **Oh well, so much for Ryan's concubine.** " Grandfather said as he used one arm to pin her to the wall and tightened his grip on her neck and he used his other hand to take up the sword.

He stabbed plunged his arm forward, stabbing her in the belly.

Jenna went silent.

12345

Sector Z stood back to back, fighting off everyone and everything that came their way. Ashley used her now double edged weapon to wham and bash nearby enemies, Ogie blasted them with both the rocket launcher and M.U.S.K.E.T, David blasted them with his blazer and tripped them with his staff, Lenny shot at the feet and knees of the guards to take them down faster, and Bruce used his nunchucks as a close range weapon and his heavy fire zapper to hit enemies not close enough.

The five were back to back, being pushed closer and closer by the surging legion.

"There can't be that many left! Come on! We can win this!" Bruce called.

"I know that, but do they?" Ogie asked as she used the butt of the rocket launcher to wham someone in the stomach.

Lenny was slugged in the shoulders, nearly falling down, and they all felt it. The time of their convergence was almost at hand. They needed more time.

Ashley used her umbrella end of the weapon to hit a guy in the forehead, and then she jumped up in a cannonball form and kicked him in the jaw. She landed down, only to be shot in the back by a wayward laser.

"Ashley!" cried David, he turned to see if she was alright, only to be slammed in the face by a fist. He fell down with her.

Ogie fired her rocket launcher at closer range, making her enemies go flying but the recoil knocker her back and crashed into Lenny, knocking both of them down.

Bruce stood valiantly, still fighting as hard as he could.

There was still at least fifty or more, surrounding them. Things didn't look good.

"Give up Numbuh 0.1, you've lost this fight." Said a guard.

"Maybe you're right. But then again we never learned the meaning of the word 'defeat' so sorry." Bruce said as he shot that guard down, "I will stand! I will protect my family or I will die!" he yelled only to be blasted off his feet himself.

"Then die." Said an adult guard as he fired a zapper at Bruce.

Bruce fell with the rest of the team, lying on the ground.

"This is it guys!" he cried.

"It's been a damn good run." David said.

"At least we go out as ourselves and not those delightful freaks!" Ashley said as she grabbed David's hand.

"Thank god for that." Lenny added as he took hold of Ogie's hand.

"Don't get mushy on me... it's bad enough as it is." Ogie said. Bruce grabbed both David and Ogie's hands and Ashley took Lenny's as well.

If they died, it would be as one.

They guards took their aim at the fallen heroes and got ready to shoot.

Suddenly the door on the other end exploded open and a burning black figure stepped in.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I believe those are my children you're about to shoot." Said the oh too familiar voice of Father.

Father stomped his foot down and a massive wall of fire shot out of the floor, blowing most of the remaining guards away. Those who had avoided the fiery blast tried to fight, but were outmatched.

One guard charged at Father, only to be sent flying into the ceiling. Father quickly blasted down the remaining guards, except for one.

The one guard left standing ran over to Sector Z and aimed his gun at them. "Don't come any closer or these kids get it!" he yelled.

Before he even noticed any movement from the five kids beneath him, they jumped up, hands still joined, and used their combined fists to smash him down.

He fell with a groan of pain and the five released each other's hands.

Then they face Father.

"Well kids, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" he said good naturedly.

"Don't play innocent with us Wigglestein or Uno or whatever you call yourself!" David yelled.

"Yeah, why are you up here?!" Lenny demanded, slightly stepping in front of Ogie.

"I came up here to make sure dad didn't succeed in his world domination plans, but finding the five of you is quite the bonus." Father said, his hands catching aflame.

"We're never going back with you, never! I'd sooner die." Ashley said.

"That can be arranged my dear. You see, if something of mine tries to defy me, the only thing to do is to punish it." Father said.

"We're not your property." Bruce snarled.

"No, you're my children. My Delightful Children! And you're coming back with ME!" he yelled as entire body went ablaze, a silhouette in the yellow and red inferno.

"No we're not." They all said together. They looked at each other, it wouldn't be long before they reverted back to the Delightful Children.

If they were going down, then they were going to get their justice on the man who did this to them.

"Sector Z, take him down!" Bruce yelled.

The five charged at Father.

12345

Bianca stood her ground as she fired her zappers, blasting down about fifteen guards who charged her. Oh how she hoped they wouldn't hold a grudge on her when they were freed.

"Your left!" yelled Danny. Bianca saw a teen girl charging her from the left, so she back flipped back to avoid her.

She saw an adult jumping towards her, but Danny ran in front of her and jabbed the man in the stomach with the Shocker Fork.

Bianca backhanded the teen girl who tired to attack her while Danny shocked a charging kid down. Bianca then tripped another guy and used her elbow to hit him in the back of the neck and knock him out.

Meanwhile Kuki was hopping around, jumping on peoples heads and blasting as many as she could. She jumped up from one unlucky woman twirled in the air with her foot aimed forward and slammed her foot into a poor man's chest. He fell onto the floor and slid forward, twirling around, letting Kuki blast all around her.

She jumped off his body, flipped up in the air and blasted down a woman who was trying to attack her from behind, but she saw two more charging at her.

She landed on her feet, whirled around and punched out another hostile. She jumped up as high as she could and kicked backwards; smashing the two would be sneak attackers in the face.

A large teen boy came at her next. He cupped his fists together and tried to hit her, but Kuki stepped back and held up her knee, making them both collide. She jumped up, kicked him in the hip and the chest, taking him down. She looked at a girl armed with a rocket launcher Kuki ducked down and jumped up as the rocket fired out, missing her. Kuki jumped down and slammed her foot into the girl's chest, taking her out.

Roland was blasting everything in front of him, he stopped, aimed his gun over his shoulder and fired, hitting another sneak attacker in the face. He turned around and jumped up and kicked another one in the crotch, and finished him off by bashing him in the head with a fist.

He flipped over and landed on his hands and aimed up, slamming another attacker with a blast to the stomach. He twirled around, kicking his attacker in the jaw.

He did the same to another enemy and blasted him in the chest for good measure. He turned around just in time to see a punch coming, but was too late to stop it. The fist hit him in the cheek, but he grabbed it, smashed his foot into the assailant's hip, twirled around, kicked him in the back and then kicked him into a trio of oncoming attackers.

The body took out two of them but a third one got through and smashed Roland's gun out of his hands. Roland blocked a blow with his elbow and then kicked his newest attacker in the stomach.

He was annoyed when yet another attacker charged from behind. Roland ducked under the attacker's arm and smashed him in the back, sending him to the floor, but caught him with his foot and kicked the attacker into another one.

He ducked a punch from a woman, kicked her in the stomach, and jumped over her now slouching back and kicked her in the face, sending her crashing into another woman.

Hoagie ducked a kick from a man, he jumped into the air and kicked the man in the stomach, he landed down and kicked up twice, forcing the man back. He blocked a punch with his forearm and took hold of the arm and used it to throw the man into a stack of crates.

Hoagie turned and ran as more attackers came at him from behind the crates. One of the crates fell and busted open and dozens of baseballs spilled out, tripping up the charging guards. He grabbed a traffic cone that happened to be there and slammed it on a guy's head. He got behind the guy and grabbed both of his arms, using him like a puppet to shoot down enemies. Once they were out of ammo Hoagie knocked the guy out.

Hoagie jumped up and landed on his back, he rolled over and saw the guards tripping on the balls. He picked up one ball and threw it, hitting a guard who was trying to attack Danny right in the kisser.

Hoagie grinned; he picked up another ball and ran over to a downed guard who had a grappling hook weapon. He attached the ball to the hook and shot it out, creating an odd melee weapon.

He ran over to a group of guards and whirled the new ball hook weapon around like a lasso and tripped them up and knocked them out.

He saw a rather large man charging him, so he threw the ball at him, only for the man to block it and send the ball right back at Hoagie.

Hoagie saw a small box of explosives in front of him. He ran backwards as the large man was joined by a few other brainwashed kids and teens. Hoagie threw the ball up high and pulled it down, causing it to slam into the box of explosives just as the charging guards were about to pounce him.

The box exploded and sent the group flying, but also knocked Hoagie off his feet and destroyed his new improvised weapon.

He pushed himself up and punched out the large man, who hadn't been completely defeated by the blast.

Ally blasted everything that came at her. She screamed in terror as she shot down adults, teens, and kids alike, a few of them she even recognized.

She ran out of ammo and before she could reload a man grabbed her by the hair. "Surrender and be enlightened!" he yelled. Ally screamed as she pushed herself into him and pushed him over the side of the platform and fell down onto another platform beneath, knocking him out.

Ally reloaded her quickly and ran forward, not wanting to look over the high edge that led to a twenty story drop.

Ally blasted down a dozen more kids before she ran forward and slammed a teen girl in the chest, knocked her down to the floor and blasted her in the stomach, making sure she was out of the fight.

Ally blasted down another girl that tried to get her, and then she tripped over a body, but forced herself up. 'Have to win this; have to make it out of here.' She thought.

Wally ran forward and punched a woman directly under her breast, whirled around and punched a man in the collarbone, brought his leg up and kicked the man in the back of the knees and then kicked the woman in the butt. His gun had overheated so he had to give it a rest and fight with his fists and feet for the time being.

He ran forward, kicked a man in the face and stomach, held his fist out and an unlucky teen boy collided with it. He jabbed his other fist forward and socked a kid in the jaw, he ducked down, ran under in between a man's leg, and grabbed both of the man's legs to trip him up and toss him into an oncoming attacker.

Wally elbowed a girl in the face, he ran forward and slammed two guys into one another, and he smashed another in the face with his fist.

He ran forward, kneeling down low as he used his arms to trip as many as he could. Suddenly one grabbed him and tossed him into a large box.

Wally tried to get up only to receive a kick in the face. Wally fell on his back and looked up to see seven guards approaching him, all ready to kill him.

"We don't need to enlighten you, we just need to present you as a trophy." Said a woman. Suddenly a thin body landed behind them and blasted them all down.

Wally grinned as he saw Kuki holding the smoking gun.

"You're already taken." She said, smirking.

"Damn right I am." Wally said as he grabbed a zapper on the floor and blasted down another guy behind Kuki.

Wally jumped up and joined Kuki and helped her blast down enemies.

"Kuki! If we don't make it out of here..."

"Don't say that Wally! We will make it out, I know we will." She said.

"You've gotta admit, the odds are not looking good for us." He said as he ducked a shot meant for his head.

"Okay, that I admit." Kuki muttered.

"Kuki, if we do get out of here there's one thing we should do!" he said as he blasted another man down.

"What is that?" she asked as she fired at a girl who tried to sneak attack them.

"Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled her out of the way of a laser blast.

Kuki looked into his bright and tough green eyes and he looked into her soft and beautiful violet ones.

"Yes." She whispered.

They embraced and kissed deeply and passionately, spinning around and shooting over each other's shoulders to keep on fighting.

They parted and looked into each other's eyes as they stopped spinning.

"I love you Wallabee Beatles." She said.

"And I love you Kuki Sanban." He echoed back.

"Dudes! Time and place and this is neither!" cried Danny who shocked down another teen boy.

Wally looked around and saw a huge man approaching. "Surround them! We will kill them all! Get them into position for that shield!" the man, who was obviously the leader of this army, yelled. Wally and Kuki looked up and saw a shield generator, ones used to hold captives.

"I got an idea." Wally muttered. He saw one of the unconscious guards had a jetpack. "Kuki, get that jetpack on me." Wally said as he grabbed his chain gun as well as a lead pipe from the ground. "Everyone! Get together! We're making our big push! We are winning this!" Wally yelled.

Ally jumped onto the back of a huge guy and blasted him in the head, taking him out. "Sorry!" she cried as she jumped off. Roland grabbed her and pulled her along, firing at hostiles all the way.

"You did good Ally, real good!"

"Thanks!" said Ally as she shot a kid in the back of the foot, knocking him down.

Danny shocked six teens down with his fork as he felt someone tried to sneak up on him. He turned around as quick as he could and jabbed them in the chest as Bianca used her shield gauntlets to slam enemies down and take them out. "You kids heard Numbuh 4! Get going!" Hoagie yelled.

"Take them out!" yelled the commander as he began firing a laser cannon at the small group.

"Alright, you're ready." said Kuki as she finished attaching the back pack to Wally along with a bag full of marbles.

"Good, now Kooks, get with the others, I'll take out the big man and the shield generator!" Wally said as he flew off. "Let's kick ass!" he yelled.

He flew towards the commander, using a small laser on the back of the jetpack to shoot down a guard as he threw a marble down, taking out another one in a small explosion. He landed down, kicking a guard down as he blasted two more away, he began going twirling around, powered by the jetpack as he flew forward, shooting down three more guards, then he used the pipe to jab one in the chest and send him flying over a railing. He put the pipe in his teeth and used his now free hand to grab a kid and smash kid into a teen taking them both out. He shot down four more guards as a fifth guard ran past him and Wally quickly shot that one in the back. He spat his pipe out, grabbed it, and slashed another guard across the chest and then another one from the stomach to the chest in an upward slash. He bashed another guard in the shoulder and then again in the shoulder blade as he rocketed past him. He slammed one more guard across the forehead before he dropped the pipe, took out the bag of marbles and threw them all down, which created a series of explosions that took out twenty eight guards, he turned around briefly because of the force of the jetpack and the commander used his laser cannon to blast jetpack. Wally jumped up from the exploding jetpack, back-flipping onto his butt and kicking upwards into the commanders waist and then he threw the strongest punch Wally had ever thrown into the guy's face. Wally grabbed the Commander and put him into a headlock and kicked him in the hip. Wally punched the commander five more times before the commander wrestled free only for Wally to jump up and kick the guy in the face.

The commander fell on his back and Wally pinned him down. "Lights out, mate!" Wally yelled as his final punch finally took the commander out. He took the commander's laser cannon as he put the chain gun on a sling on his back and quickly shot down thirteen charging guards. He then aimed the laser cannon at the shield generator and fired, destroying it in a huge explosion.

"Yes!" cheered Hoagie as he kicked a guy down.

"That was the most badass thing I have ever seen." said Roland in awe.

"Get to him!" said Ally as she ran towards Numbuh 4.

Wally continued to blast guards down only for one to throw a marble in the laser cannon and it exploded. Wally was thrown down but was quickly helped up by Kuki.

Danny, Bianca, Ally, Roland, and Hoagie gathered around the lovers in a circle as what was left of the army surrounded them.

"Yeah, our chances looked pretty screwed." Ally said as she aimed her gun and blasted another one down.

"Totally fucked is more like it!" Hoagie said. Wally stepped in front of all of them and took out the chain gun that he had put on his back.

"Can it, all of you! We don't go down, not today and not here. We don't lose to a bunch of brainwashed puppets, okay?! Everyone lock and load and let's finish this!"

Bianca reloaded her zappers, Danny aimed his Shocker Fork out, Kuki and Ally both aimed their guns at the gathering legion. Hoagie picked up a rocket launcher that was on the floor and aimed it at them.

"Everyone get ready and..." Wally didn't finish as a laser bolt hit him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Wally!" screamed Kuki.

Hoagie growled and rushed forward and fired the rocket launcher as much as he could. The impact of the blasts sent over a hundred enemies flying and even more retreating.

"My name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., and you do NOT hurt my friends." He said, he turned to see Wally getting up smiling at him.

"You always did have a bit of badass in ya Numbuh 2." He said as he slapped hands with his best friend.

"You're alright?" Kuki asked.

"As long as I got you guys? Nothing can keep me down for long. Now let's finish this!" Wally yelled.

The group cheered and rushed forward.

Hoagie slammed his rocket launcher into a guy's face. He uppercutted a teen, he jumped forward and kicked a small group of kids down, and then grabbed the teen he knocked down a moment ago and twirled him around and tossed him into an oncoming surge of guards. He grabbed his rocket launcher and fired it again, blowing away six guards.

Kuki jumped up and kicked a guy out as Danny ran along side her and slashed a guy up the chest with the Shocker Fork.

Wally stood still and opened fire, mowing down countless hostiles and yelling as he did so.

Ally tripped a guard, shot him, and then assisted Wally in blasting down the bulk of the army. Kuki blasted a guard three times and then kicked the one next to him in the jaw. Bianca slammed her gauntlets into a guard's chest and then blasted the kid while Danny jabbed the fork into a guy's chest.

Roland rolled forward and blasted a guard down by shooting out the knees, he jumped up and blasted another one down and punched out a teen girl, and sidestepped a charging guard and then whacked him with the butt of his gun.

Ally shot down another charger and then backed up as a big man charged at her. She braced herself as her blasts didn't hurt him, but Roland jumped in front of her and punched the guy in the crotch and Ally blasted him in the face. The two teammates smiled at each other.

Wally saw three brainwashed teen ninjas charging at him, he aimed to shoot at them, but his gun was reloading. Before he realized he had to fight with his fists Kuki blasted them all down.

Two of the ninjas jumped up and attacked Kuki. They landed one hit each on her, before Wally blasted them away. "Nobody hits my Kuki!" he yelled as he blasted down another teen.

Danny rushed forward and shocked two kids down at once, sliding on his feet.

Wally tossed him empty rocket launcher and an oncoming enemy, but didn't see a kid girl coming up behind him and punched him in the back.

Hoagie ran over to Wally and picked up a blazer. "It's just like the Teen Push, huh?" he asked as he blasted down the girl who hit him.

"No way, that wasn't as insane or as apocalyptic as this!" Wally said as he blasted down another teen.

The group got into a circle, all of them shooting as much as they could.

"They're herding us into a circle! They lost the shield generator but they're still keeping to the plan! They're getting ready to finish us off!" yelled Bianca.

"Not if we can help it! Everybody spin around and shoot! Don't even aim at anything just shoot!" Wally yelled.

"That's crazy!" cried Danny.

"Sometimes crazy works!" called Ally as she blasted another kid down.

"I feel like I should argue with that but after all this I really can't!" Danny said as he slashed another teen girl down.

Wally ducked a punch from a teen ninja and Kuki blasted her in the face. "Now! Spin!" Wally ordered.

The group spun around in a circle, walking sideways as fast as they could, shooting wildly as their attackers.

They came to a stop and looked around the gigantic main hall.

All the guards had been defeated.

Bodies lay everywhere, shot, punched, shocked, hit, whatever. The guards were defeated and the rebels had won this battle.

"I...I don't believe it! We actually won that! Ha! Yes!" Bianca cheered.

Danny simply sat down and began laughing happily.

Hoagie put his gun down and looked around satisfied. "Dad would be so proud of me, now only if I can come up with a joke that makes sense for this situation." He muttered quietly. "Fatality? No, too cliché, even for me." He said

Ally simply threw her gun away and sat down as Roland quietly appreciated the victory.

"You okay?" Roland asked Abby.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just hope these people won't be angry at us when their free of the mind control." She said fearfully.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe." Roland said as he stood next to her.

He looked down at the younger girl and smiled. "Jenna and Travis will be so proud of you, and I know that wherever Ian is now, he is very proud of you." Roland said. Ally smiled and hugged Roland, burying her head in his chest.

Kuki and Wally held each other gently.

"Did you really mean that, about getting married?" Kuki asked.

"Every word." Wally promised.

"So, after high school and before college, it's on right?" she asked mischievously.

"Yes, anything you want. Hell, if you want to replace 'Here Comes the Bride' with the Rainbow Monkey theme song, I'll say yes! I just want to be with you, forever and ever." He said as he kissed her. Kuki laughed, if that didn't prove that he loved her nothing would.

"I thought we weren't going to rush things." Kuki reminded him.

He smiled at her and said "Life's too short not to rush." He said. Kuki nuzzled into him, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

Wally separated from Kuki and turned to the others. "Okay kids let's go! We still need to find and deal with Grandfather!" he said.

"No way! Let's just stay here for a few minutes and wait until he comes in here." Danny said.

"The longer he's out there the more damage he can do!" Kuki pointed out.

"That doesn't mean we should go out and fight him! Christ, give us a break!" cried Hoagie.

"We can't rest for long, we need to find him. I'm with Numbuh 4 on this; we need to take that old bastard down before he sucks anyone else up." Roland said.

"I agree we should go after Grandfather, but at least give us a five minute break! We just fought an army, we can't fight Grandfather in this tired out condition." Bianca said.

Kuki looked to Wally and nodded.

"Okay, rest for a bit then we go on." Wally said.

A big door behind them opened and there, and there, seemingly hovering above the ground, was Jenna.

"Jenna!" cheered Kuki.

"We were so worried! Where's Waspman? Did you..." Ally began but then she stopped when she saw Grandfather behind Jenna.

Grandfather and Jenna both stepped forward and then they all got a better look at Jenna.

She was bruised and bloodied up all over. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose and from cuts all over her body. One eye was badly blackened and the other one was swollen shut. They saw that her hair, shirt, and pants were matted with blood. Her foot was bent in an awkward and painful position, hinting that it was broken, her left pinky finger had been cut off, there was a deep cut on her right arm, a few of her teeth were missing, shoulders bruised baldy, scratches and scars all over her back, her nose was broken, a few ribs were too, and there was a huge swell of blood on her belly.

Grandfather held her up by the neck, tightly squeezing it. In his other hand was the sword she had taken from him with blood staining it.

"Oh my god." Wally said quietly in horror. Kuki gasped in shock, as did Danny.

"No!" screamed Roland in both fury and horror.

"Oh shit." Muttered Hoagie, disgusted and shocked.

"You monster." Bianca hissed furiously.

"Jenna!" screamed Ally, not believing her eyes.

Grandfather laughed mockingly and threw Jenna's beaten body towards them. Wally jumped up and caught it, but the impact sent him backwards onto the floor.

Wally looked at the terrible sight that was now huddled up in his arms. Jenna had tears mixing with the blood as she whimpered quietly. "Make it stop. Make it stop. Please just make it stop." She said over and over again. It was horrible, this was once a brave and strong girl but now she had been reduced to a beaten, bloodied, whimpering mess.

" **I have to admit, she is to be admired. No one else gave quite a challenge as she did. I am proud to have beaten one such as her.** " Grandfather said.

Wally began to cry tears of sadness and anger. He looked up and yelled "You SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed in hatred and anger. His dream had come true. He had failed to save her.

" **Don't insult me too badly boy! You may end up like your friend there.** " Grandfather taunted as he tossed the sword towards them.

Danny aimed his Shocker Fork, Bianca held up her zappers, Roland got out the blazers, Hoagie grabbed another rocket launcher that was fully loaded, Kuki knelt down ready to pounce, and Wally gently laid Jenna's body down and picked up the chain gun.

"Ally, do what you can. Try to save Jenna, it may be hopeless but you gotta try." Wally instructed the young brown haired girl who was fit to burst with tears at the sight of her leader and friend.

Ally put on a brave face and nodded.

"What about us?" Kuki asked.

"We make him pay!" Wally yelled.

All at once Wally, Hoagie, Bianca, Roland, and Danny fired at Grandfather, but he ducked into the blind spot in the corner of the doorway. Kuki saw this and decided to drag out by using the grappling hook on her gun. She walked over to the side where she could see Grandfather and she fired it and impaled Grandfather in the chest. She gave a mighty tug and pulled him out of the doorway.

" **OGH!** " he cried as the blast hit him. Wally ran forward and held the gun right to his face.

"You." He said calmly before he fired.

He blasted hard, blowing what little of the helmet part of the suit that was left away. The sword went flying and landed a little ways away from Ally and Jenna.

""Will." Wally continued as he twirled around and kicked Grandfather in the chest.

"Never." He said as he nodded to Hoagie who ran up to Grandfather and fired the rocket launcher at point blank range, hitting him in the chest.

The explosion sent Grandfather hurtling into the hallway and smashing into the wall, and the recoil also sent Hoagie crashing on his butt.

"Hurt." Wally continued as Bianca ran over to Grandfather. She used her gauntlets to pummel him into the wall ever further. She punched him over and over again, as hard as she could until her hands began to hurt. She backed up, took out her zappers and fired wildly, hitting him multiple times in the chest and face area.

"Anyone." Wally added on as Danny ran forward, pulled up Grandfather's arm and stabbed him with the fork in the armpit, electrocuting him painfully.

" **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " Grandfather screamed out in pain.

He lurched over forward and Danny stabbed him in the back, electrocuting him again.

"Else." Wally droned on as Roland ran forward. He slammed Grandfather away from Danny and kicked him to the ground. He stomped on his chest and fired the blazer wildly at Grandfather's face.

Grandfather held his hands up and fired blasted out of them, they missed Roland but the two beams of fire did hit the ceiling.

The tiles fell but Roland managed to avoid it. Grandfather got up and tried to attack Roland when Kuki slammed into him, feet first.

She landed on her hands and knees and glared at him.

"Ever." Wally called as Kuki jumped up. She somersaulted forward, kicking Grandfather multiple times in the chest and shoulders. Grandfather grabbed her by the leg, pulled her down, and punched her in her breast, sending her flying only to be caught by Wally.

"Again!" Wally yelled in anger as he handed Kuki a M.U.S.K.E.T. Hoagie came up with the rocket launcher, Roland with the blazer, Bianca with her zappers, and Danny with the Shocker Fork.

They all fired. Grandfather was shot up, blitzed up, fucked up, whatever the term for it, it was happening to him badly.

Grandfather ran into a corridor and ran down the hallway, blasting fireballs at them as they gave chase.

He flipped up, setting the walls, ceiling, and floor on fire, turning it into an inferno while frying the wires that connected to the fire sprinklers.

"No, no, no! We can't let him get away!" cried Wally.

"Hang on!" yelled Danny who ran to the wall, tore open a panel in the wall and saw the melted wires. He jabbed the Shocker Fork into it and water burst out of the sprinklers and doused the flames.

Wally ran forward carefully so that the fires wouldn't touch him. "Wally wait up!" yelled Kuki.

"No way! We are not letting him get away from us!" Wally called.

"Not this time." Roland said as he dashed after Wally. Roland was internally angry and in despair. Jenna, the girl who had kept his secret from his team for over a year, the girl who still believed he was leadership material, the girl who kept this little ragtag team alive for weeks, was going to die soon enough. First Ian, now Jenna. He hated Grandfather. Hated him. He wanted blood. For Jenna, for Ian, and for Travis.

Bianca was almost as angry as Roland was. After Ryoka, Vincent, and Adam had all been harvested by Grandfather she had no choice but to turn to Jenna and the rest as a new team. A new family. Jenna had made it abundantly clear that Bianca was good enough, smart enough, and tough enough to lead her own sector, she just had a lot of self doubt issues she needed to take care of. And now Jenna might not even make it out of here alive. She would get Grandfather back for that.

Danny didn't have as strong feelings on it as Bianca and Roland did, but he was still furious. Jenna gave him hope when he felt hopeless and now... and now there was no hope for her. Danny would make sure there was no hope for Grandfather's future either.

They ran after Grandfather as fast as they could.

They were out for blood.

12345

Ally desperately tried to save Jenna, she had patched up and put ointment on most of the scratches and claw marks and had completely wrapped the stub where the right pinky finger used to be. She was going to wrap gauze around Jenna's belly, when she noticed Jenna had stopped breathing.

She breathed into her mouth, and pressed on her chest to force a reaction out of her.

"Don't die. Don't! You can make it out of this! If anyone can survive this disaster you can!" Ally yelled, begging for Jenna to live.

She didn't know if she could take losing two of her team.

Jenna didn't reply. She lay still as a corpse.

"Fight it. Fight it!" Ally screamed as she pressed on Jenna's chest. "You've never walked away from anything in your life now fight! Fight damn it! FIGHT!" Ally screamed desperately, crying hysterically.

She saw something in an unconscious guard's hand. A teaser. An electric weapon!

She could jumpstart the heart!

She grabbed it and got ready to plunge it onto Jenna's chest.

"LIVE!" Ally screamed. She plunged it down and the electricity jolted through Jenna's body. She spasmed and screamed out as her eye's opened and darted everywhere wildly, finally setting on Ally.

"Ally?" she asked weakly.

"It's me Jenna, I'm here. You were attacked by Grandfather and pretty messed up. Can you lift up you're belly? I need to wrap it." Ally said.

Jenna moaned and said "Just like Ian."

She lifted her shirt up and Ally quickly began to wrap it up.

On the other side of that level a stairway door opened and two teens stepped out. They had spent the whole way there filling each other in. Rachel told Nigel what was going on; Recommissioning, Grandfather, Ryan, Jenna and her team, the Fortress, Cree, the alliance, everything. While Nigel told her about the battles in space and who had came with him, and she was delighted when she found out her old mentor Numbuh 100 was back.

Nigel and Rachel looked around in amazement.

"Holy crap! What the hell happened here?!" cried Rachel.

Ally looked up to the source of the voice and saw them. "Numbuh 362! Over here!" she yelled.

"Ally, hang on!" Rachel called back.

Rachel ran over to her and Nigel followed her.

Ally finished wrapping Jenna's midriff up and then turned her attention to the eyes, which were badly blackened. She looked up at Rachel and both of them gasped.

Rachel gasped because of the horrific state Jenna was in.

Ally gasped because she saw who Rachel was with.

Nigel Uno aka Numbuh 1, the kid she had heard countless stories about from Ian, one of the greatest heroes the Kids Next Door ever had in its ranks.

"Y-y-you're Numbuh 1..." Ally said, slightly overwhelmed. So many things happening at once.

She grabbed Jenna and pointed excitedly, "Jenna! Look, it's Numbuh 1!"

"I see, is it real?" Jenna asked.

"I'm real alright." Nigel answered.

"Then what the hell took you?" Jenna asked, coughing a bit.

"Sorry, intergalactic travel takes a while." Nigel said.

"Ally, what happened to Jenna?" asked Rachel.

"Grandfather. She got grabbed by Waspman, don't ask, and later Grandfather came back with her, she was like this!" Ally explained.

"Grandfather... my god... it's all my fault." Nigel said. Ally, Rachel, and the weak Jenna all looked up to him.

"How in god's name is any of this your fault?" asked Rachel.

"If I had stayed, if I had made sure Grandfather was gone for good, that there was no way he could come back none of this would ever have happened!" cried Nigel, who was silenced by a slap form Rachel.

"Get a hold of yourself! None of this is your fault, so stop being the big dramatic hero and man up! We need to take Grandfather out permanently, and we can't do it with you acting like this!" Rachel scolded.

Nigel straightened up. "You're right, you're absolutely right! What am I doing with the whiny emo act? I'm sorry Rachel..." he paused and looked at Jenna.

"Can you stabilize her?" he asked Ally.

"I think I can, she's calming down. Her body is in pretty bad condition, and I don't think I can risk moving her to an infirmary." She answered.

"Then do what you can here. Where did Grandfather go?" Rachel asked.

"Down that hall. Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Roland, Bianca, and Danny chased after him." Ally said.

"Then that's where we're going, won't they be surprised." Nigel said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jenna cried out, getting everyone's attention.

She began to breath rapidly, the scream had hurt her throat. "Jenna, calm down, what is it?" Ally asked.

"Grandfather's planted bombs in the interior roots of the moon base, in the basement. You have to get down there and disable them. If they do manage to beat him, he'll blow us all up." She said weakly. Nigel nodded.

"No problem, I'll get Jason to run down there and..."

"Numbuh 100 is gone." Jenna said, catching Nigel's attention instantly. "He died saving me, gave me time to run; he was trapped under a crashed ship... Cree's ship, I don't know if Cree's alright or not I didn't see a body... He held off Grandfather while I ran... he ordered me to go... I'm so sorry..." Jenna said sadly as fresh tears began to fall.

Nigel spoke into his communicator. "Jason?" he said sadly.

No answer.

"We have to get down there, we can't let him destroy the moon base." Rachel said.

"Agreed, let's go!" Nigel said, but he stopped and looked at Jenna.

He knelt down and spoke to her, holding her hand gently.

"Jenna, Rachel has told me all about what happened and how you got to this point. She told me about Numbuh 1 Billion, how you broke into the museum, how you bravely fought Grandfather again and again, how you got my friends back and how Ian died twice. And yet after all that you still fight on. You didn't give up. A lot of that never happened to me and probably never will so I couldn't say if I could succeed where you did, so let me tell you this right now." Nigel said as he gripped her hands comfortingly. He gazed into her weak eyes, feeling an enormous amount of pity and respect for this brave girl.

"The Kids Next Door was blessed. Blessed to have an operative like you, an operative like Ian, and a team like yours." He said as he looked respectfully at the in awe Ally. "I have one order for you soldier and consider it an order from Ian as well; survive this and get a happy ending." Nigel said.

"Sir I..." Jenna started coughing more.

"Is that understood?" Nigel said gently to her.

Jenna looked at him with tears in her blackened eyes. "Yes sir." She said, smiling lightly.

Nigel smiled and said "Good solider."

"Sir, you may need this." Jenna said as she grabbed the sword and gave it to Nigel.

He admired it and then looked to her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're a great operative Numbuh 7071, it has been an honor to fight with you." Rachel said.

"And with you. Both of you." Jenna said.

Nigel and Rachel looked at Ally, who nodded bravely, and they ran off, leaving the two alone.

12345

The X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R rampaged on top of a prison ship, tearing off the turret guns and smashing it apart.

"Savin' the day! Savin' the day! When it gets to the point where it's driving you insane! Savin' the day!" Tony sang.

"Savin the day!" Both he and Sanjay sang together as he jumped off of the prison ship and onto a large S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

As they brought it down they were lifted up by a slightly bigger robot.

"Hey, that's Hailey's Safety-Bot! We gotta tell her we're in here!" Sanjay said.

"No prob!" Tony called down. He then turned to the microphone.

"Identify yourself: Friend or foe?" asked the Safety-Bot.

"Calm down, it's obviously on our side, we just don't know where it came from or who is in it." Said Hailey.

"It's us! Tony and Sanjay!" Tony said via the microphone.

"What?! What the hell are you two doing out here in a giant dinosaur robot?" she asked.

"Where did they get it? It's awesome!" called Joey from below.

"We got separated from the team, found our way into the labs and found this big mother and decided to provide Ryan with another problem to deal with." Tony explained.

"Okay then, do you think the others will hold up on their own in there?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know. Numbuh 5 and Karl went to fight Ryan and Numbuh 362 got separated from us early on." Tony said.

"Okay then, help us out by just crashing and clawing stuff up." Hailey ordered.

"We got that down pretty good." Tony called as the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R flew away.

Meanwhile Talisha's ship docked into the battleship that Hans commanded.

She stepped out and yelled "Get my crew to the medical bay now! We got a lot of injured in here!" she ordered.

She walked past the rushing medics and made her way to the bridge where Hans was.

"Commander Talisha, you got here just in time! The Elite 3 is breaking off and heading to earth!" he said.

"No... Okay, contact the Fortress and make sure they get a lock on it. We are not letting that thing touch down." Talisha said.

Just then a figure clad in dark red and black flew past the bridge.

"What was that?!" cried Hans.

"At this point does it really matter? Could be good for us, could be bad for us. It's just one person, what difference could it make at this point?" Talisha asked.

Meanwhile on Elite 3 the Toiletnator was hurrying as fast as he could. The ship had already begun its journey to earth. He had to stop it and fast!

"Come on, come on! Let me in!" he said as he tried to hack into the ship's mainframe.

So far it had denied him entry at every point.

"Please! Let me make a difference! Let me do something right, just this once!" Toiletnator begged desperately, praying to whatever god or goddess would listen.

He typed furiously onto the keyboard and a message popped up on the computer screen that read 'Please plug in.'

He knew what it was talking about. He took out a little gadget from his toilet back. It was a device he had stolen from Ryan, a sharp screwdriver like instrument that could plug in to the ship and with the right password typed in he could take control of the Elite 3.

He jabbed it into a wall socket and another message popped up on the computer screen that read 'Type in password.'

"Yes! Thank you!" he cheered, not knowing who or what to thank.

Now all he had to do was figure out the right password.

Meanwhile Tommy was busy to say the least.

A Kids Next Door prison ship was right on their tail and it had missiles locked on to them. Tommy had managed to avoid every missile shot at them so far or Sonya and Lee had blasted them down, but Tommy knew that sooner or later his luck would run out.

The prison ship fired missiles from all ports, sending twenty odd missiles heading right at them.

Tommy was about to perform an old trick Hoagie had taught him, when all of a sudden the missiles exploded, and the blasts crippled the prison ship's front!

The ship slopped downwards as Tommy stopped his ship to get a better look. "Did you guys shoot 'em?" he asked.

"Nah man, something else did. I got a little glimpse of a laser hitting a missile, but that's it really." Lee said.

"Then what..." Tommy got his answer as it stepped in front of his window.

It was Chad.

Chad used a radio with a hacked in frequency to speak to Tommy.

"Hey kid, haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"Really! Last time I saw you you tried to send the moon base into the sun!" Tommy reminded.

"Whine later, where's Abby?" he asked.

"She's up there in the moon base, in that big room over the main hall, she fighting Numbuh 1 Billion in there, but we don't know if the fight's going good or not." Tommy said.

"Then I'll find out, thanks kid!" he said as he took off, using his rifle to blast down a few ships along the way.

"So Numbuh 274 came to help us after all." Sonya said, a little amazed.

"Not sure if cool or not, given his history." Lee said.

"This really is a big finish." Muttered Tommy as he continued to fly his ship into battle.

12345

Nigel and Rachel arrived at the root hub. "Wow, I've never been down here before." Nigel said in amazement as he saw various wires and catwalks and towers throughout the basement-like room.

In the very end of the room was the bomb, unguarded but the catwalks had been separated and the power lines had been cut, now swinging and sparking. Someone had been in here recently.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Nigel asked.

"Don't go in, it's a trap waiting to be sprung." Rachel said.

"Tell me about it, I got a weird feeling that someone's in there waiting for us to walk in so he can attack us." Nigel said as he gripped the door frame steadily.

"You're wrong Nigel, you've already walked into the trap." Said a voice from above them.

Before they could look up a figure swung down and kicked them both inside the room.

They landed onto the first platform of the walkway and they jumped up. Nigel drew out the sword and Rachel held her melee weapon forward.

Then they saw who had kicked them. He jumped down as he gripped a pipe that was above their heads and drew out his own sword.

"Maurice." Nigel said quietly, horrified that his old friend was now a pawn of Grandfather's.

"It's nice to see you both. You have no idea how much I missed you." He said as he pointed the sword threateningly at them.

"Fight it Maurice, I know you have the power to break their control over you so break it!" Rachel said.

"I did and I was rewarded with an even firmer grip over me. Here I am, a slave to my Masters. And my task is to destroy you!" Maurice yelled as he struck forward.

Nigel blocked the blade with his own. "Maurice snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!" he begged.

"I don't want to fight you either but I have no choice, no control, and no will of my own." Maurice said as she tried to strike Nigel but Nigel blocked him again.

Rachel charged forward and hit Maurice in the chest with the boxing glove end of her weapon. He was shoved into the railing but he swung over to avoid being hit by Rachel again.

"So, it's two on one. This should be interesting." Maurice said as he brought the sword up in front of his face.

Nigel and Rachel glanced at each other. "Yes it should." Nigel said with a smirk.

12345

Abby blasted another robot's head off while Rosa shielded her from a wayward blast, deflecting it back to the shooting robot.

"So did you really do all those things you said to Ryan?" Abby asked as she picked up an arm from a robot and used it to bat away another robot.

"You bet I did, nearly got myself killed doing most of them." Rosa answered as she threw up her arms in the air and she used her palm weapons to create a ball of energy and shoot it at a group of robots, finishing them off.

"Done with the clankers, now we can finish off Caligula Jr." Abby muttered as she looked up to the throne.

Ryan and Karl still fought' punching, kicking, shoving, scratching, and wrestling each other. They were at an utter stalemate.

That is until they were given a distraction in the form of Chad, busting through the window and landing heroically on the last robot that was still standing unbeknownst to Abby and Rosa.

Abby grinned widely and said. "I knew you'd come around."

Chad smiled and said to her "I asked myself what kind of person I am if I sat on my ass while all hell breaks loose above?"

He noticed Rosa. "Numbuh 12602, I see the GKND decided to help out." He said.

"Numbuh 274, been a while." Rosa said.

"You two know each other?" Abby asked.

"I was one of the GKND members that decided which one to pick; Chad or Nigel, but in the end I had become more and more impressed with Nigel's skills and abilities and chose him. I wasn't quite sure if Chad would forgive me for that..." Rosa said, when she was interrupted by a scream.

Ryan had used the distraction to grab Karl's arm, twist it, and kick Karl's side and push it as far as he could.

He gave a great twist and heave and there was a sick snapping sound. Karl's arm broke and Ryan used this advantage to push his former ally over the edge of the throne.

"Karl!" Abby cried. Chad flew up and grabbed him and quickly laid him gently on the floor. Rosa and Abby concentrated their fire on Ryan

They hit the underside of the throne. It hopped and shook as it came crashing down, with Ryan hanging on for dear life.

The throne crashed into a wall next to the unconscious body of Violet, but Ryan jumped out.

"Aren't I popular today? Three living legends of the Kids Next Door all trying to beat me. Let's go, come on!"

The three rushed at him. He lunged forward, stabbing Rosa in the chest, but he only hit the armor instead, but he did manage to lightly jab her in the chest, upsetting an old injury. "Ah!" she cried.

Abby kicked up, landing her foot in his face. Ryan tried to slash her with his blade but Chad blasted it off his arm. Ryan aimed his gun at Chad but Abby grabbed the blade and swung it, cutting the gun cleanly off of Ryan's arm. Ryan screamed in pain as Chad rushed him from the front and pinned him down to the ground and bashed his head into the floor.

Abby kneeled down to talk to Ryan. "The microchip! Where is it?!" she demanded as she put her foot on his neck.

"Like I'd tell you." he hissed.

Rosa got up and pulled off her top armor, revealing a black tank top. She covered the area of her chest where it was lightly bleeding and hissed in pain and muttered "You little son of a bitch."

She walked over to Ryan and pulled out a futuristic advanced looking gun. "Tell us how to deactivate this mind control or I blow your head off and we'll figure it out ourselves." she demanded.

"You wouldn't do that. You're a Kids Next Door operative." Ryan reminded her.

"Didn't stop you." Rosa hissed.

Abby smirked as she saw Ryan begin to sweat.

"Push the green button that says 'eject' and the microchip will come out." Ryan said in defeat.

"Hold him." Chad said to Rosa who took his place.

"Gladly." she said, smirking down at the defeated Ryan.

Chad and Abby ran up to the mind control device. "Is that it?" Chad asked.

"Sure is baby." Abby said as she found the button, pressed it, and the microchip came out of a small compartment.

Abby grabbed it and held it up. "Whoowee! Pretty advanced tech you got here." Abby called over to Ryan. She gave the microchip to Chad as she walked forward. "It's over Ryan. We've beat you and right now my friends are probably kicking the crap out of Grandfather." she said.

"We'll see. You've beaten me, that I admit, but I know you won't beat Grandfather." he said.

Abby smirked and echoed back "We'll see. Rosa you got this punk taken care of?" she asked.

"He ain't going anywhere!" Rosa called.

Abby looked over to Karl, "You okay bird boy?" she asked as he got up.

"I'll live, but I'll need a medic to look at my arm." he said.

Abby looked to Chad and Chad smiled at Abby. She smiled at him too, until she could sense something was wrong. There was a dead look to his smile, something bad about it.

Something sinister.

He held out his hand and gently cut the back of his hand, only letting a little blood out. He held up the microchip and let the blood drop onto it. Replacing Ryan's DNA with his own.

"No." Abby whispered in silence. Chad grinned demonically as he looked up at Abby.

"Game changing time." He said.

"Computer, Override 274." He said.

"Acknowledged." The computer said. Chad slammed the microchip back into the Mind Control Device and pushed a button. A giant pulse wave shot out of mind control device and then and all of Ryan's troops stopped, as if paused. Abby began to open fire on Chad.

He then ran over to the radio terminal, avoiding Abby's blasts and blasting back at her.

"What?! What's going on?! Cried Rosa.

"I don't know! It's almost... oh no." Karl said as he suddenly realized what Chad was doing and what it meant.

"Stop him!" yelled Karl as he used his one good arm to shoot at Chad.

He grabbed onto the terminal and spoke into it.

"Attention all servants of Numbuh 1 Billion, you are under his oppressive control no more. Now you serve me. Kill this alliance that stands in our way, and if Numbuh 1 Billion gets away kill him too! I am your new lord and master. I, Numbuh 274. Do you hear me?" he asked as he fired at Rosa, Abby, and Karl.

Then, through the radio, the collective voices of every brainwashed KND operative spoke to Chad and responded with "Yes Master."

Abby ran up to Chad, aiming to punch him but he caught her fist easily.

"Chad?! What are you? Why..."

"You of all people should be smart enough to figure out what's going on Abigail." He said, smirking, "This entire thing has been my machination. My grand game of the shadows. And everything has gone according to plan. Now all that remains of Phase II is to finish you and your friends off!"

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay who saw that coming and be honest.
> 
> This was a pretty big chapter, eh? Seriously, this is 84 pages in Microsoft Word.
> 
> Will Jenna live or will she join Ian in the afterlife? Who is really behind this evil plan? Is Chad the true mastermind of it all? Will Sector V reunite and fight evil as one? Will the bomb go off? Will Ryan be redeemed? Will Nigel and Rachel be able to defeat Maurice? Is Cree dead? And will Sector Z have their revenge on Father? Read the next chapter when it comes out to find out!
> 
> Also did I make Rosa out to be too much of a Mary Sue? She's a badass, but she's not as awesome as she built herself up to be. She has done all those things she mentioned, but most of them nearly killed her and because she survived all of it she's very cocky about it.
> 
> To get a feel of what Rachel should look like, look up Joan of Arc by GENZOMAN.
> 
> For those of you who are Die Hard fans, yes the fight between Jenna and Grandfather if lifted directly from the McClane vs Karl fight in the first movie, with a few alterations (mainly Karl winning).
> 
> By the way, Waspman is dead for good this time. No coming back from that. Seriously. I promise. For real this time.
> 
> Eighteen down, three to go.


	19. The Endgame Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> This one and the last chapter took a lot out of me, I put every ounce of energy I had into this, so please tell me what you think.
> 
> This is the final battle.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 19**

**The Endgame Syndrome**

"No! You weren't the mastermind! Grandfather and I are the ones behind everything!" yelled Ryan as he took advantage of Rosa's distraction and threw her off. He jumped up and ran over to Chad and tried to attack him, but Chad simply blasted him down.

Chad knelt down and grabbed Ryan by the neck and hoisted him up. "Wrong! You're just a pawn, I'm Grandfather's real partner in all this." Chad said as he blasted as Rosa.

"But... how?! I..." Ryan stammered in confusion as Chad snickered.

"Remember that day in Father's mansion when you first met Grandfather? You saw ice cream in that small fridge, who do you think put it in there?" Chad asked as he used Ryan as a human shield.

Ryan remembered that Grandfather mentioned he had hidden away in a human vessel after his defeat, but Ryan never bothered to ask who!

"You were Grandfather's vessel?" Ryan asked.

"That's right. When Grandfather took control of you I slipped out of the shadows and planted this on you!" Chad said as he ripped something out of the base of Ryan's hair.

Ryan screamed in pain as Chad ripped the device away from his skin and showed it to him. "It's a little invention of Chester's called the Psychic Motivator! A new version of the Happy Headband. Once I placed it on you, your will was whatever Grandfather and I wanted it to be!" Chad revealed.

"YOU DID THIS!" Karl screamed as he tried to get up and attack, but Chad blasted him in the weakened arm, hurting him badly. Karl fell and screamed, but his pain was overruled by his fury.

"Why?! Why did you do this?!" Abby yelled.

"Would you believe good old fashion revenge?" Chad asked nonchalantly.

"I understand now! You're still pissed off because we chose Nigel over you!" Rosa said.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the girl a prize!" Chad said as he threw Ryan down and blasted at Rosa, who easily ducked away from the shot.

"That's right! This all started when you rejected me for GKND services, after that Grandfather revealed himself to me and offered me a chance to have my revenge. At first it was odd, we both planned to betray each other, but after a while we began to admire one another, and soon enough we became equal partners." Chad explained as he shut himself up.

"Then again, why am I telling you this? It'll be much better if you keep guessing, so come on Abby! If I want to fight to the death with anyone it might as well be you." He said.

"It would be my pleasure." Abby said as she stood up and approached him. "Rosa, you get everyone else taken care of and I'll fight this asshole."

"No way. I'm going with you, if this is the GKND's fault I need to take him down." Rosa argued.

"No, it's my job. You go" Abby ordered.

"I..."

"Go!" Abby barked at Rosa.

Rosa sighed and submitted, "Fine."

Abby and Chad sized each other up.

"One of us isn't going to live past today." Chad said.

"I can live with that." Abby said.

"No, you won't." Chad said as he struck with a punch, but Abby easily blocked it.

Chad kicked up, but Abby jumped up and landed behind him. She kicked him in the back and he crashed to the ground. He rolled over and blasted her, she slammed into the wall, but put her arms together to shield herself as he tried to attack her. She pushed her arms forward and smacked Chad away.

Chad took out a radio and spoke into it. "Mom, Dad, it's time to do your part of the plan." He said.

Abby heard the familiar cheery voice of Mega Mom saying "You got it sweetie!"

Chad made a dash for the emergency exit, which was made up of a small square shaped hallway that hung like an old bridge. It was built in case Ryan had to make a hasty retreat.

Abby dashed after him and tackled him from behind and proceeded to punch him. "Keep it up Lincoln! Hold me here and we'll both die!" Chad said.

"What are your parents doing?!" Abby demanded, but she soon got her answer.

In Elite 2, as the battle raged on the two parental villains walked away, unnoticed. They went towards a window and punched it open. "Ready to blast Hon?" asked Destructo-Dad.

"Ready when you are dear!" said Mega Mom.

The two put their hands out of the window and worked together to create a giant crystal ball with spikes. They pushed with all their might and sent it rocketing towards the support beams that held up the throne room.

"Nice throw honey! Have you been working out?" Mega Mom asked.

"I hoped you'd notice." Her husband said.

The spiky crystal structure smashed into the upper most part of the throne room support beams, and the spikes took down a few in the middle.

The throne room began to shiver and creek as scaffoldings collapsed and the entire room began to slant downwards.

"We have to get out!" yelled Rosa. Karl looked to Ryan, hoping the revelation of Chad's plans would make him see the error of his ways, but it didn't.

Ryan ran towards the hover throne and jumped onto it from the side. "No! No NOOOOOOO! They can't stop me!" he screamed as the throne began to rise up. He pressed a button that allowed him to control the lasers guns on the outside of the moon base and he began pressing buttons frantically. "Destroy them ALL!" he yelled.

Outside the laser guns began firing wildly, blasting and zapping any ship in its way, not caring if it was on Ryan's side or not.

"We've got to take him down!" Rosa yelled as she aimed her weapon at the underbelly of the throne.

"Wait! Look! Someone's in there with him!" Karl said. Rosa saw that there was indeed somebody else on the throne with Ryan.

Rosa shook her head and grabbed Karl. "Come on, before this whole place goes down!" she said, leading him towards the main door.

On the throne Ryan still shot out wildly. "Answer me! It's 1 Billion your master! Please! Don't leave me!" he begged into a radio, trying to get anyone to answer him, but no one did. "ARGH! Kill them all! I'll kill them all!" he ranted, then he felt someone grab him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Violet standing behind him.

She had crawled into the throne while everyone else was distracted with Chad.

"Hello 'my Master'." She mocked. She punched Ryan across the face and then used all her strength to pick him up.

"AGH! UH! YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME! I AM 1 BILLION!" Ryan ranted. Violet ignored him and threw him off the throne. "AHHHHHH!" Ryan screamed before he landed on the floor with a hard thud.

The room shook and moaned as it began to give away. Ryan remembered, he never turned the gravity generators off! This whole place would fall into the main hall!

Violet took control of the throne and flew it into the scaffolding. She jumped out before it crashed and landed behind Karl and Rosa. "Help her!" Karl said. Rosa nodded and ran out to grab Violet and pull her into the safety of the entry hall.

Below the throne room Ally was trying to keep pressure on Jenna's stab wound.

Jenna chuckled weakly as she saw the blood seemingly glow through her bindings. "Bye-bye bikinis." She said.

Ally smiled, "You'll still look good in a one-piece." She said.

Just then a huge metal beam smashed through the glass above them. "Whoa!" cried Ally as it smashed into a platform on the other side, impaling it.

Jenna looked up and saw another beam falling through, the Insta-Shield closing behind it.

"What's going on?!" cried Ally.

"I think someone got dethroned." Said Jenna, smiling lightly as another beam fell in and landed on the bottom floor with a loud bang.

Up above Chad and Abby both felt the exit bridge begin to strain and get pulled backwards. "Told ya!" Chad laughed as he pushed Abby off of him and he hopped up and ran to the other side. Abby quickly ran after him.

Back in the throne room Ryan got up and began to hobble over to the doorway.

"Come on! You can make it!" called Karl.

"No way! Leave him! He deserves to die!" yelled Violet, who was still brainwashed and was being restrained by Rosa.

Karl ignored her and watched as his old friend tried to make it over to safety. A catwalk collapsed and fell behind him. The entire room shook and swayed as the wood connecting it to the rest of the moon base began to crack. Ryan was almost to the door when a piece of wood fell on him and forced him to fall to the floor.

There was a loud snap and crack and the entire room fell backwards. Ryan was now hanging on to a loose floorboard, hanging on for dear life.

Karl went over to the edge and leaned down, getting on his chest and held his one good arm out. "Grab my hand!" he called.

Ryan looked up, amazed. "You'd save me?! After everything I've done to you?!" he said, utterly dumbfounded.

"You heard Numbuh 274! You were a pawn in all this! A tool for his rise to power! You can be forgiven! You can change! You can be yourself again!" Karl called, desperately wanting to save his old friend, believing, hoping desperately, there was something of the original Ryan still in there.

Ryan and Karl looked into each other's eyes.

Ryan smiled and said one word.

"No."

The walls snapped, the room crumbled, the entire thing fell, and Ryan went with it.

Before the Insta-Shield kicked in Karl watched as he saw his friend go down with the throne room.

Karl couldn't tell if he was laughing or screaming.

Chad made it to the doorway where the bridge connected to. He looked around and aimed, getting ready to fire at Abby. Abby came running around the bend as the bridge tore out behind her, she jumped over a section as it was torn away and fell with the throne room. Abby launched herself into Chad and smashed into his stomach like a torpedo.

The two looked at each other. "This is the end of the line." Chad said. Abby nodded in agreement.

"It's over." She said.

"But for who?" Chad asked.

Abby didn't answer. She charged at Chad and he charged at her.

Below, in the main hall Ally looked up and gasped in horror. "Oh my god!" she screamed. Jenna looked up and saw it too, she couldn't tell if it was a hallucination brought on the blood loss or if it was real

The entire throne room burst through the glass ceiling, sending huge shards of glass falling everywhere.

Ally used herself to cover Jenna so no glass would get on her, and luckily enough no glass got on either of them, Ally only hoped that the same could be said for the unconscious guards.

The gigantic room smashed through the platforms on the other side of the main hall, that had no guards on it thankfully since all the fighting took place on the their side of the main hall. The Insta-Shield activated, covering the entire hall from the emptiness of space.

It landed with a mighty crash, smashing into the bottom floor of the main hall.

Ally got up and gazed in amazement at the very top of the throne room was still peaking up, towering above the top platform slightly.

"Oh man I hope our friends weren't in there." Ally said as she ran over to see if there was anyone inside.

She climbed over the jagged edge and looked down, seeing only Ryan, lying unmoving on a collapsed catwalk.

Ally jumped down and ran back to Jenna. "Is it alright?" Jenna asked.

"The only one in there was Ryan, and I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon." Ally said.

Jenna didn't smile. She simply laid her head down and muttered "Good."

She didn't want revenge anymore; she didn't even care if Ryan was forgiven. She just wanted to rest.

Up above Karl nursed his arm as Rosa lay the now out cold Violet down. Rosa hadn't noticed the dead body of Ian in the case, she was too busy thinking

"This is going to be a report nightmare." Muttered Rosa.

"To your supreme leaders of the GKND?" Karl asked.

"Yep, going to be way too hard to explain. Any thing else I should know?" Rosa asked.

"Yes, we decided to not decommission anyone anymore." Karl said.

Rosa chuckled, but stopped when she noticed Karl had a serious face. "You're not kidding are you? Oh boy." She said.

She finally took notice of the case.

"Is this the kid Numbuh 1 Billion murdered?" she asked.

"Yes. His name was Ian." Karl said.

Rosa's eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, please just be another kid." She muttered nervously.

Karl was confused but kept silent as Rosa ran in front of the case.

Rosa gasped in horror when she saw Ian's dead eyes staring at her. The blue orbs stared into her, piercing into her soul.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't be him, don't be my Ian!" she said. She looked down at the plaque and saw he had no last name. She looked at Ian's face and she began to cry.

Karl limped over to her and noticed something. Ian and Rosa had similar hair, similar aqua eyes, and similar skin color.

"No way." Karl said in disbelief.

"It's him. It's my Ian. My baby. Oh god why?!" Rosa sobbed, falling down to her knees and slamming her fist into the floor in anger.

"You're... you are... Du har ma vaere en spok meg." Karl stuttered in confusion.

Rosa looked at Karl with tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes. I am Ian's mother." She said. She looked back at the corpse of her son, who she hadn't seen in nine and a half years. "And it turns out I'm a pretty damn awful one." She finished as the tears continued to stream down her face.

54321

Danny, Bianca, Roland, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie walked carefully into a boiler room. It was the only door in the hallway they had seen Grandfather run into, so it had to be here, a dead end.

Hoagie tried to turn the lights on, but they wouldn't activate. "Crap, he's killed the lights." Hoagie said.

"Watch your step everyone! He could be anywhere." Wally said.

Bianca looked ahead and saw an exit door. "I see another door, he could've gone out already." She said.

"It'd be better than staying in this claustrophobic place." Danny said nervously.

Kuki walked over to the exit door and opened it. "I don't see anyone." She said.

"Where could he have gone?" Wally asked aloud, he shook his head and sighed. "Safer out there than it is in here, come on."

Kuki, Hoagie, Bianca walked out and Wally and the others were about to when an explosion rocked the room.

Wally looked up to see Grandfather; he was using the grappling hooks to hold himself into the wall and was using his rocket launcher to fire on them.

Luckily he had hit a boiler instead and water spilled out onto the floor.

"There he is! Shoot him!" yelled Roland. Roland, Wally, Kuki, and Bianca all opened fire on him.

Grandfather jumped down and landed on top of a boiler and blasted back at them with fireballs.

He back flipped down and used his metallic hand to slash open a boiler. Water poured out onto the floor.

Hoagie fired his own rocket launcher and it managed to hit Grandfather, sending him into a boiler and smashing it open.

Danny stopped in the middle of all the chaos and looked at the water. He then looked at his Shocker Fork.

"That's it! Everyone get out of here! I got an idea." He said.

"What is it... oh I see." Bianca said as she noticed the Shocker Fork.

Wally and the others backed up into the exit door and walked out into the hallway to get out of the water.

Danny aimed the Shocker Fork at the floor Grandfather was in front of, as he was still trying to get out of the boiler Hoagie had blasted him into.

Grandfather screamed in agony as electric currents surged through him. He tried to get up, but the electricity kept forcing him down, like it was sucking energy from him.

Grandfather began to slowly wade his way through the water and the painful electric currents.

"He's not going down!" cried Roland.

"Wait, I know! Numbuh 2, fire at that boiler." Bianca said, pointing at a boiler Grandfather was approaching. She looked to her only remaining teammate.

"Danny, can you throw that fork and make it hit Grandfather right in the chest?" she asked.

"I think I can, it may not work but there's still a chance it will." Said Danny.

"Then do your best." Hoagie said as he aimed the rocket launcher at the boiler.

Danny threw the Shocker Fork at Grandfather and it luckily stabbed into Grandfather's chest like a knife.

Grandfather screamed as the electricity intensified. His arms flailed around wildly in pain as he struggled to control himself.

Hoagie fired the rocket and it hit the boiler. Water burst out and slammed into Grandfather, increasing the pain ten fold.

The water got closer to them so Wally made everyone step back.

They listened as Grandfather screaming and squirming subsided.

"Is he down?" asked Kuki.

"Let's check to make sure." Said Roland, who stepped forward as the electricity had subsided. They saw smoke coming out of the area where Grandfather had fallen.

"Looks like the fork burned out." Said Danny, who approached the area warily..

"Oh crud." Said Wally as he saw something on the floor.

"What? What is it?" asked Bianca, and then she saw it too. The fork was in the water with no sign of Grandfather.

Danny began walking backwards to the exit, feeling very vulnerable and unsafe.

He felt his back touch something metal. He muttered "No." as strong arms wrapped around his chest.

" **You'll pay for your little fork trick boy!** " Grandfather said.

Danny screamed as Grandfather dragged him out into the hallway.

Bianca, Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, and Roland all turned and quickly gave chase. "Danny! Danny hang on! I'm coming!" yelled Bianca, scared that she would lose her last teammate from Sector D-4.

Jenna had put Bianca in charge of what was left of the Consortium Hunters, and so far Bianca felt like she was doing a crappy job of it. She couldn't lose Danny, she just couldn't.

The five kids ran after Grandfather, who had far ahead with the struggling Danny.

They ran into a large room that served some purpose unknown to them and saw Danny lying in the middle of the floor.

"Danny, Danny!" Bianca yelled as she ran over to her friend.

She looked into his eyes and saw it was no good trying to talk to him.

Danny had been harvested.

Bianca closed his eyes and said to him quietly "I'll get you back. I'll get everyone back. That is if I don't screw up again." She said.

"What do you mean? You haven't screwed up." Kuki said.

"Yes I have! Jenna put me in charge of what was left of the Consortium Hunters and look what's happened! Danny's been brained and Jenna is at death's door!" Bianca said.

"None of that is your fault." Kuki said comfortingly.

"I feel like it is. I haven't done much leading, I was pretty content to let Numbuh 5 do it all, and now look where I am. I'm lost in the moon base while there a big Star Wars battle going on outside, my only remaining teammate has been harvested by Grandfather, Jenna might die, and I'll probably be harvested by Grandfather too!" Bianca said.

"Don't talk like that Bianca." Kuki said. Kuki put her arms of Bianca's shoulders to calm her down as Wally, Roland, and Hoagie looked around the room for any signs of Grandfather. "Listen, we'll be fine. If you're harvested, or I am or anyone else is our friends won't rest until we're out. I know my friends won't and neither will yours. Okay?" Kuki asked. Bianca nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Thanks Kuki." She said.

" **Oh sickly sweet.** " Said the voice of Grandfather. The group looked over to an upper level and saw Grandfather staring down at them.

"You're pay for this! You'll pay for everything you've done!" Bianca yelled.

" **I doubt that very much girl. Don't you see it? My victory is at hand! Everything I've ever wanted and more is finally within my grasp! And I'm not about to let a group of snot nosed kids stop me from obtaining what I desire! I never was! You children, always running, screaming, fighting, and loving. It makes me sick!** " Grandfather yelled.

"Take a good look in the mirror ugly, that's a sick sight." Wally said.

" **Charming. Have at you! Let's end this once and for all!** " Grandfather yelled.

"It would be my pleasure." Said Hoagie as he fired the rocket launcher.

Grandfather jumped down and landed a few meters away from them. Secretly Grandfather began to consider the possibility of them defeating him. He may have to blow the bombs after all.

"You want to end this old man?! We'll end this!" yelled Roland.

" **Bring it on.** " Grandfather said.

The five kids and the single evil being charged at each other.

54321

Nigel and Rachel's weapons met Maurice's head on.

"You've all gotten better since the last time we sparred." Maurice said, remembering the sparring sessions he had with both Rachel and Sector V.

"Thanks, fighting an interstellar war will pretty much improve all your fighting skills." Said Nigel.

Maurice jumped up and kicked them both in the chest, knocking them both off the catwalk and into a wall.

Maurice used his sword to cut a large pipe out of the wall and picked it up to use it as a second weapon. He jumped down and landed in front of them. "You have become rivals to my Masters' plans and I cannot allow that." Maurice said.

Nigel and Rachel pointed their weapons at him and stood their ground.

"You think we can do it?" Nigel asked.

"Us together? It'll be close but we can pull it off." Rachel said.

"Then let's go!" cried Nigel.

Nigel ran over to the side and jumped up and kicked himself forward using the wall and twirled around in the air and clashed his sword into Maurice's. He pulled it back and struck again, pushing forward.

The two put all their effort into pushing the other one's blades while Rachel ran forward to strike Maurice. She jumped over them, landed besides Maurice and struck forward but he blocked her with the pipe.

Maurice strained to keep them both off of him, so he forced them forward and put his weapons into a parry form and blocked both of their strikes and ran forward. Rachel slashed his sword down and punched Maurice knocking him over.

"I'll take him, you try to disarm the bomb!" Nigel yelled. Rachel nodded and ran towards a metal staircase as Maurice jumped back up and continued dueling with Nigel.

Nigel and Maurice struck and parried and slashed forward, both trying to best each other.

Nigel held out one hand forward and a small energy ball flew out of his armored hand and hit Maurice in the stomach. Maurice struck upwards and blew Nigel back with the pipe.

"Dirty trick Numbuh 1." Maurice said as he steadied himself.

"Have to try everything I can." Nigel said back as he stuck forward, but Maurice easily blocked it.

Maurice swung his sword at Nigel again but Nigel ducked it. Maurice stepped besides Nigel and struck down with both his weapons, but Nigel managed to block them both. He pushed his sword inward, cutting into Maurice's pipe a bit. Maurice pulled his pipe away and swung around with his sword out, aiming to slash Nigel across the stomach. Nigel avoided it and flipped backwards and landed on top of a steel crate.

Nigel kicked and managed to hit Maurice in the chin. Maurice reeled backwards and Rachel jumped onto his back and knocked him down.

Rachel tried to keep him pinned down but Maurice jolted up and threw her off of his back.

"I thought you were going to disarm the bomb!" Nigel cried.

"I thought you could use some help, besides, the bomb probably isn't going to go off anyway, we've got time." Rachel said.

Maurice interrupted them by jumping in the middle of them and trying to take out their legs by using his sword and pipe but the two jumped up and evaded it.

Rachel used the stop sign end of her weapon to stab down into the floor and block Maurice's next blow. She hoisted herself up and swung around and crashed into Maurice's side.

Maurice fell backwards, but caught himself with his hand and pushed himself back up and he quickly blocked Nigel's blow. Nigel drew back his sword and prepared to strike again when Maurice kicked up and hit Nigel in the stomach, sending him down to the ground.

Maurice prepared to stab Nigel when Rachel blocked with the bar of her weapon, protecting Nigel.

Maurice slashed downwards but Rachel jumped back and landed next to Nigel who was picking himself up. Maurice used his pipe to whack Rachel in the rib, but Nigel jumped and landed behind Maurice and kicked him away.

Maurice turned to face both of his old friends. He kneeled down and curled up into a ball and sprung up. He whirled around in the air like a ball and he stuck both of his weapons out to discourage them from attacking.

He landed down on his feet and blocked Nigel's parry.

Nigel and Rachel circled Maurice carefully. Maurice glared at them; his eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness. He was struggling on the inside, desperately trying to break free of the hypnotic control.

"I'm sorry." He said. He brought his sword out and pointed it at his stomach.

"No!" yelled Nigel.

"It's the only way to free myself from their control and avoid hurting either of you!" Maurice yelled back.

Rachel backed up and ran forward, she pole vaulted over Maurice and used the boxing glove end of her weapon to hit him in the face and throw his concentration off, ruining his suicide attempt.

Maurice turned to attack her. "Very unwise." He said quietly as he went to attack her, his brief attempt to override the control over him gone, but he stopped and ducked down and Nigel's fist collided with the air where Maurice's head had been.

Maurice lifted himself up with his hands and kicked Rachel in the gut, sending her flying into the wall. He jumped back up on his feet and blocked a blow from Nigel.

Maurice used the pipe to hit Nigel in the chest, throwing Nigel off balance. Maurice then used his combined fist to smash into Nigel's chest and sent him flying into another wall.

"Hm. So much for the mighty Galactic Kids Next Door operatives." Maurice said as he approached Nigel.

"Get away from him." Said Rachel.

Maurice looked at her and smirked. "I did hear rumors about you two, seems like it was true." He said. Rachel charged at him with the sharpened end of her stop sign pointed at him as she ran.

Maurice jumped onto a wall and jumped off, sailing over Rachel.

Rachel whirled around and struck at him, and again, and again but he sidestepped it each time.

She brought her melee weapon up sideways and struck down. Maurice used both his sword and the pipe to block it.

Rachel snarled at him "Come on Maurice! Don't do this to us!" Maurice hissed at her and kicked her in the gut once more. He launched himself at her, sword first, but she knocked him away and pinned his sword and pipe down with the stop sign end of her weapon.

Maurice ran back around Rachel and she swung her weapon after him. She tried to strike him from behind but he leaned back and blocked her attack. She forced him back up with a strong push and he turned around and struck at her, but she easily blocked it.

Nigel got up and saw the two fighting. "Rachel doesn't stand a chance against him! He was never decommissioned." Nigel said quietly as Maurice blocked Rachel attack once again.

Rachel struck Maurice in the back with the boxing glove. He strutted forward and he used his arms to stab backwards and he managed to stab Rachel in the thigh.

"No!" cried Nigel who was running to intervene. Maurice turned around and punched Rachel in the face, knocking her down.

Maurice turned just in time to block Nigel's blow, but it was so powerful it cut the pipe in half.

Maurice was thrown off by this, Nigel punched him in the cheek and kicked him in the leg.

Maurice staggered back and fell against a railing. Nigel ran forward and punched Maurice in the chin hard, knocking him over the railing. Maurice fell with a cry of "Argh!"

Nigel watched as Maurice landed hard on a bed of crates and tool boxes. He didn't move.

Nigel ran over to the weakened Rachel and helped her sit up. "I'm fine, just a little weak in the leg now that's all." Rachel assured him.

"Let me see that cut." Nigel said. Rachel sighed and looked at him. "It's on my thigh." She said bashfully.

"Come on, we're both mature here." Nigel said. Rachel nodded pulled down her pants and they both saw the stab wound.

"Oh damn that hurts." Rachel seethed as she felt the sting of the leaking blood.

"I've seen worse, believe me. But it will need some wrapping up." Nigel said.

"You got any Band-Aids in that super suit of yours?" Rachel asked as she covered her bleeding leg.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Nigel said as he took out some medical bindings from a pocket on his belt and handed it to her.

"Tend to it yourself while I go make sure Maurice is out of play." Nigel said.

Rachel nodded, "Be careful." She warned.

Nigel walked over to the railing and saw Maurice had gotten up.

"Want to finish this?" Maurice asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Nigel said.

He jumped down, landed on his feet, and charged forward.

Maurice blocked the blow and pushed Nigel back but Nigel swung around and struck Maurice's sword again. Maurice pulled out and turned around and blocked Nigel's sword as Nigel tried to swipe at hit head.

Maurice ducked down and swung at Nigel and Nigel swung back, the two sharp blades of metal clashed and sparked together as they met.

Nigel swung down; trying to hit Maurice's leg but Maurice blocked it yet again.

Nigel pulled back and swung again and Maurice managed to catch Nigel's blade and the two swords slid down to each other's hilt.

"You have to finish me Nigel before I hurt either of you!" Maurice said.

"Never!" Nigel said.

"Then I have no choice!" Maurice said as he swung around and tried to slash Nigel, but Nigel easily blocked it.

Nigel swung the sword around, trying to take Maurice from the backer side but Maurice swung his sword downwards and blocked it again.

Maurice forced Nigel away and he struck again, trying to slash Nigel across the chest but Nigel blocked it again.

The two swung at each other and the tips of their swords met, sending sparks flying.

Maurice kicked Nigel in the gut once more and sent him falling on his back.

Nigel curled himself backwards and popped up and blocked Maurice once again as he tried to eviscerate Nigel.

The two's swords met once more in them middle, creating slight etches into each other with each meeting of the blades.

Maurice stabbed forward but Nigel stepped away from it. Maurice tried to slash Nigel but he blocked it again.

Nigel dropped down and did a sweeping kick but Maurice jumped and avoided it. Nigel hopped up again and kicked Maurice in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

Maurice got up and looked at Nigel and Nigel looked back.

"No wonder they chose you." Maurice said.

The two charged at each other and slammed their swords together.

Maurice pushed and Nigel pushed back, neither one submitting to the other.

54321

Chad caught Abby's fist and threw it back at her as he kicked up, ramming his foot into her stomach and then he puncher her jaw and sent her flying onto a table.

Before Abby could get back up Chad jumped onto the table and pinned her down with his foot.

"It's over Lincoln. I've won, and the price of losing is death." Chad said as he aimed a gun at her head.

"Then I guess you'll die!" Abby yelled as she forced herself up and bit Chad hard on the leg.

Chad cried out in pain as Abby used her arms to pull his leg out from under him. As he fell down Abby slammed her fists into his side and shoved him off the table.

Abby hopped down and kicked Chad while he was down and then saw an exit. She remembered this part of the moon base plans, it was a draw bridge.

She ran to it and Chad got up. "You're not getting away from me!" he barked as he chased after her.

Abby came to a panel on the wall and pushed a button that said 'initiate bridge lifting' and ran into the bridge, with Chad close behind her.

The two faced each other and attacked. They punched, kicked, blocked, elbowed, flipped, and jumped at each other, continuously fighting as the bridge began to rise up.

Abby managed to jumped behind Chad and ram herself into his back and slam him into a window on the bridge.

"Look at it Chad, take a good long look and take it all in! You happy with the outcome of your plans?" Abby asked as the bridge continued to rise, forcing her to grab onto a railing.

Chad smirked and said "So far yes, but remember Numbuh 5, this is only Phase II!"

He forced himself back, throwing her hand off of him and he hopped to the other side of the bridge as it rose higher and higher. He grabbed a railing and kicked up, hitting Abby in the stomach and forcing her down.

She slid down the bridge and grabbed onto the railing once more and pulled herself up.

Chad allowed himself to slide down towards her and stopped himself just slightly above her.

"So what's your master plan? Take over the world and live happily ever after?" Abby asked as she took out her zapper, ready to fight.

"My my, isn't your vision mighty small. No Abigail, I don't intend on stopping with earth! Why do you think I never made any efforts to go unnoticed by the GKND? To make sure they never came around asking questions?" he asked as he smirked.

"You wanted them to come here, so you could beat them, take their ship, and use your new army to begin a universal conquest campaign." Abby said, glaring at him intensely,

"Got it in one! Now I have to end you." Chad said as he aimed his own gun at her.

"I don't think so!" Abby yelled as she fire her zapper, hitting him in the shoulder.

Chad yelled as he let go of the railing and fell to the bottom as the bridge was now fully up.

Abby began to climb down, carefully shimmying down the railing when lasers began zooming past her.

She looked down and saw an uninjured Chad at the bottom of the bridge, firing at her.

Abby hopped down and yelled as she kicked backwards and launched herself forward. She grabbed a pipe that was on the ceiling and dropped down and landed in front of Chad.

She attacked him again but he simply ducked down and performed a sweeping kick, but she easily jumped out of the way.

"We'll be at this all day." Chad said.

"Wanna quit?" Abby asked.

"Not on your life." Chad said and the attacked each other again.

54321

Lenny crashed into the wall and landed on his butt. He moaned as he rubbed his head and looked up to see the rest of his team fighting Father.

Bruce and Ogie were using their guns to blast him while David and Ashley fought at close range.

Ogie managed to shoot Father in the neck with her M.U.S.K.E.T, while Ashley whacked him in the back of the legs with her umbrella.

Father fell to the ground, but tried to get up. As he did Bruce ran forward and whacked him in the face multiple times with the nunchucks. Father cried out as the side of his face was being bruised badly, but he punched forward and knocked down Bruce.

Father got up again and dodged a punch from David, who managed to duck and miss a fireball from Father's hand.

David jumped up and socked Father in the face three times. Father cried out and staggered back. "Why you little BRAT!" Father screamed. He threw a fireball at David and it knocked him into the air and into the wall. And all of Sector Z felt it.

They all cried out in pain. Their joining was getting closer and closer.

"Not long now, all I have to do is keep you busy and I'll have my Delightful Children back." Father said.

"Shut up!" yelled Lenny who opened fire on Father with a pair of zapper. Ogie and Bruce aided him, blasting at Father as hard as they can.

"I've been waiting to do this for a decade!" yelled Ogie.

Ashley ran over to David to make sure he was alright. "David! David, please answer me!" she said, knowing he wasn't dead, because if he was she'd definitely feel it.

He coughed and looked up into her eyes. "I'm okay Ashley." He said.

"Thank god." She said, and then she looked back to the battle.

"How do we stop him?" she asked as she watched her friends battle with Father.

"Not by fighting him head on. He knows us way too well. For ten years he watched us, he learned all about us, even our old fighting moves. We have to outsmart him." David said.

"The moon base might have changed in ten years, but I think it still has the same basic layout and a lot of the rooms are still the same so the ice cream room is most likely still in tact." Ashley said.

"We can freeze him." David said, beginning to smile.

"Cool him down." Ashley said as she helped David stand up.

Bruce crashed nearby and looked up to them "A little help would really be appreciated!" he yelled.

"Boss, we got an idea!" said Ashley.

Father battle with Lenny and Ogie. "What the hell are they doing?!" Ogie cried as she sidestepped a fireball and ducked down from a kick.

"Maybe they're considering a surrender! I wouldn't blame them; after all I've take away your free will, your families, your true selves, the only thing I can take away now is your lives!" Father yelled as he threw a fireball at Lenny.

Lenny jumped out of the way and let the fireball break a window open. As the Insta-Shield kicked in Lenny picked up a piece of glass and charged at Father and stabbed him in the hip with the shard.

"ARGH! YOU are in for SUCH a time out when this is over and we get home Leonard!" Father yelled.

"Cut with the hollow threats old man!" Ogie yelled as she pulled Lenny back from a huge fireball meant for him.

"Hollow?! OLD?! I'm in my late mid fifties for god's sake! That's not old!" Father yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Guys! Come on!" Ashley called.

"What now?" Lenny said.

"Don't know, but anything is better than staying with this creep!" Ogie said as she blasted at Father one more time.

The two ran down the hall and met up with the others as Father began to stalk after them.

"What the hell are you doing?! We could really use some help fighting daddy dearest over there!" Lenny said.

"We've got an idea to get rid of him once and for all!" said Bruce.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Lenny.

"We'll tell you on the way, we just have to lure him to a certain room in the moon base." Said David.

"Get back here NOW!" Father roared as he watched them, "Come on kids, give up now and the punishment won't be as bad." He said.

"Come and make us." Bruce said, and with that the team ran for it.

"I really hate children." Father muttered as he chased after them.

54321

Ally kept pressing down on Jenna's belly as the bleeding began to stop.

"So you think the guys will be okay?" Jenna asked.

"I think they will. If Ryan's defeated Grandfather can't last more much longer right?" Ally said.

Jenna didn't answer.

She sighed and began to remember...

_2 Years Ago_

_Jenna, Ian, and Travis stood above the stage as the cadet graduation ceremony continued on. "So what's it gonna be, boy or girl?" Travis asked._

_"All I know is that Numbuh 2 Million told me it'd be a medic, and thank goodness. I've been itching to get back to doing the bigger jobs." Jenna said_

_Ever since Sue, who had been their original medic, had been decommissioned they had mostly been assigned to small time raiding or helping out young kids missions or the rare and occasional bad guy mission, and Jenna found it most annoying._

" _Don't worry Jen, we'll be back to shooting down ice cream trucks any day now." Ian said._

_"Hope so." She muttered._

" _Ally Odell!" Numbuh 2 Million called out on stage. They saw a young brunette girl approach Numbuh 2 Million and she raised her hand._

" _Do you sweat to serve the Kids Next Door faithfully no matter what? Even if it means loosing all your favorite toys?" asked Numbuh 2 Million, using his own version of the pledge._

" _I solemnly swear." Ally said. She put her booger into the code module and chose her own number, 555._

_"Number accepted. Numbuh 555 is now assigned to Sector C-5." The monotone female voice of the computer said._

_Ally shook hands with Numbuh 2 Million and walked down the steps to join the other waiting cadets._

" _Looks nice, think we'll be okay with her?" Ian asked._

_"You can rarely judge a person's skill by how the look. We'll see how she holds up." Jenna said._

_They approached her during the after party, she stood alone in the party room as the other cadets mingled and met with their respective teams._

" _So you're Ally?" said a voice from behind her. Ally turned to see a lanky looking ten year old boy with black hair and blue eyes._

_"Yeah, are you a member of Sector C-5?" she asked._

_"I'm the second in command, I'm Numbuh 1615, but you can call me Ian." He said._

" _I thought we used our numbers only." Ally said as Ian led her to the rest of the team._

_"We do when we're on missions or when we're in front of the kids in charge, but for the most part we just call each other by name." Ian explained._

" _Oh, well that's a relief, I was afraid I couldn't get used to people calling me Numbuh 555." Ally said._

_"It takes a while to get used to it, but most of us do." Ian said._

_Ally saw a tall redhead girl with bright green eyes and an African-American boy with brown eyes. "I'm back, and I present to you both our new medic!" Ian said as he held his arms out like a game show host._

_Ally waved her hand shyly. "Nice to meet you. I'm your new commander, Numbuh 7071, but you can call me Jen. You've already met my second in command, and this is our 2x4 technology officer and science geek Numbuh 695." She said._

_"Travis is the name and don't mind our boss girl, you'll get used to all of us pretty fast." Travis said._

" _Nice to meet you all and I can tell you how excited I am to be a part of the unit." Ally said._

_"So how good a medic are you?" Jenna asked._

" _I don't have that much experience, they taught me the basics and showed me how to heal laser burns and take care of cuts." Said Ally._

_"You'll get better, that's what you do when your one of us." Jenna told her._

" _At least we got a medic again, can't wait to get into the big missions again." Travis said._

_"I'll do my best." Ally said._

_"We know you will, so you want see your new base?" asked Ian._

_"Sure thing, but can we stick around for the party?" Ally asked._

" _Sure thing." Jenna said._

Present

Ally had lived a good life, but it became even better when she joined the Kids Next Door and became part of Sector C-5. It was like have a sister and brothers that she never had and she loved them like they really were a part of her family.

She looked down at Jenna who was going in and out of consciousness. "Hang in there Jenna." She said.

Behind them, far below in the wreckage of the throne room Ryan's eyes opened up.

He forced himself up and he grimaced.

He only had one thing on his mind, one thing that motivated him now.

Revenge.

54321

Roland ducked a fireball meant for his head and dropped to the ground and blasted Grandfather in the legs as said villain tossed Kuki into a wall and then smashed his fist into Hoagie's gut.

Roland looked up to a staircase and saw it led to a door that was the only other way out of the room. Logically Grandfather would try to make his escape from there so he quickly ran up the stairs while the others battled Grandfather.

Bianca jumped towards Grandfather as she blasted him up with her zappers but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into Hoagie's side, smashing him down again.

Wally ran up to Grandfather and smashed his fist into Grandfather's shoulder. Grandfather punched at Wally but Wally blocked it with the back of his arm, only for the punch to break past it and Grandfather's other fist slammed into Wally chest. Grandfather punched Wally again in the cheek, flooring him.

Kuki threw herself forward, ramming both her feet into Grandfather's back and making him fall forward. Grandfather pushed himself up and was immediately shot a dozen times by Roland from the upper level.

Grandfather looked up at Roland and Roland stared right back.

There was something about the look in Grandfather's burning, yellow, hate filled eyes that actually managed to send a chill up Roland's spine. It made a thought cross his mind, and that thought was 'I may die here today.'

It made Roland remember how he came to be a part of Sector C-5.

_A Year and a half ago_

_Roland stood in front of Numbuh 2 Million, who looked down at him with a stern scowl._

" _Numbuh 365, stand." Numbuh 2 Million ordered._

_Roland rose up and looked to his supreme leader, ready to face his judgment. This was his trial for the ambush he led his team into. The ambush that cost Regina, Connie, and Brian their lives as Kids Next Door operatives._

_From the side Silas and a few Kids Next Door officers and team leaders watched the trial come to a close. Silas smirked, knowing that Roland was getting decommissioned. Or so he thought._

" _Numbuh 365, you were charged with gross negligence and incompetent leadership, your mistakes led to the extreme injuries and early decommissionings of Numbuhs 367, 1975, and 366. We have listened to Numbuh 1978's testimony and you yourself pleaded guilty to the crime. All in all things don't look too good for you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Numbuh 2 Million._

" _Only this; if I could undo that night, make it so we didn't go there and my friends were never hurt I would. I won't fight, I won't run. I deserve anything and everything you got in store for me." Roland said._

_Numbuh 2 Million sighed and shook his head. "Okay, I've made my decision. It wasn't easy but I've decided to not decommission you." Numbuh 2 Million said finally._

_There was a collective out cry of gasps and whispers and murmurs._

" _Calm down. If it wasn't for your excellent record I'd decommission you without a second thought, but given all the successful missions and victories you've scored for us against teens and adults I have decided to let you remain as a Kids Next Door operative." Numbuh 2 Million said._

_Roland would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful, but he still felt incredibly guilty about staying on the KND._

" _Thank you sir, who am I assigned to?" Roland asked._

_"You're being sent to America. We've used our computer hackers to transfer your dad to a job in America and you will be assigned to Sector C-5. Numbuh 7071, please step forward." Numbuh 2 Million ordered._

_Numbuh 7071 stepped forward. Roland remembered seeing her a few times at meetings and at assemblies but he never talked to her and he didn't know what her real name was._

" _Numbuh 7071 here is in need of a fifth member for her team, isn't that right?"_

_"Yes sir. I'd be happy to have someone with a record as impressive as Roland's on my team, we could really use him." Jenna said._

" _So that's it? What am I? Being demoted to her second in command?" Roland asked._

_"No, you're being double demoted." 2 Million said._

_"Plus I already have a second in command, a dang good one too." Jenna added._

_2 Million gave her a look and continued, "A lot of kids will be mad when they find out about this, so I'm making sure to give you some form of punishment, adding to the list you are for now until the end of your service ineligible to become a team leader. Do you understand all of this Numbuh 365?" asked Numbuh 2 Million._

" _Yes sir." Roland said quietly._

_"Very well, dismissed!" Numbuh 2 Million said._

_Jenna led Roland away as Silas glared angrily at him as he left the room. "Let's go Si, we got a team to get back to." Terry said to his newest teammate._

_Jenna walked down the hallways of the moon base with her newest member of her team._

" _According to the tech geeks you should join up with us in about a week. Our tree house is on Kitley Avenue and..." Jenna began but Roland interrupted her._

_"Listen, do you really want me on your team?" he asked._

" _At first I didn't, but I started really thinking how you felt about this and I heard your side of the story. Me personally? I think you deserve a second chance." Jenna said._

_"Thanks, what does your team think about me?" Roland asked._

" _I haven't told two of them yet, just my second in command Ian." Jenna said._

_"Did you tell him about what happened?" he asked_ _._

_"No, I just told him we'd be getting a new teammate. I decided to let you tell them about your melodramatic back story." Jenna said._

_Roland smiled and said "Thanks, but do ya mind if I don't tell 'em? I want these kids to trust me and I don't think they will if they know what I've done."_

_Jenna considered this. "Okay, but you'll have to tell them eventually. Don't worry about it, I know my team. They'll trust you. I already do." She promised him._

" _Thanks. I'll think on it. So, see ya in a week?" he asked._

_"I'll be at the school waiting for you. Welcome to the team Roland." Jenna said._

_Roland found himself welcomed to the team with open arms. He had decided, to Jenna's annoyance, to not tell the others about what had happened. Jenna was against it, but didn't tell them his secret, leaving up to him to tell._

Present

Hoagie charged at Grandfather, but he was met with Grandfather's much faster fist and was pushed down and then kicked away by Grandfather's boot. Grandfather took out his laser rifle and used it to stab down at Bianca, but she hopped out of the way. He pulled it back and swung it at her, but she rolled away. Kuki jumped to attack Grandfather from the side, but he grabbed in midair and slammed her down and kicked her in the stomach while she was upside down. He quickly turned around and blasted Wally away with a fireball when he tried to attack from behind. Grandfather whirled around again and blasted Bianca in the chest, sending her flying into the wall.

Grandfather looked up at Roland. " **Time to end this!** " he yelled. He activated his jet boots and flew up to Roland on the second level, creating a large fireball and throwing it at the staircase as he did so, turning it into an inferno.

He landed right in front of Roland and glared at him. " **We started this fight in a forest and now we'll end it here.** "

"My pleasure." Roland said as he charged forward.

Grandfather used the laser rifle to blast Roland in the right shoulder. Roland stopped dead in his tracks and cried out in pain and dropped the blazer, giving Father an open opportunity. He kicked Roland in the knee, knocking Roland down on his hands and knees. Grandfather took the opportunity and slammed his foot down onto Roland's other shoulder and then slammed his foot into Roland's chest, knocking him into the wall.

Down below Wally and the others were panicking. "We have to get up there and help him!" cried Wally.

"Hang on!" said Kuki as she aimed her grappling hook at the railing on the upper level.

Up above Roland saw both of Grandfather's fists rocketing at him so he shot both his hands up and caught them, but Grandfather smashed his hands forward into the wall and kicked Roland in the chest.

Roland slumped down and tried to get up, throwing a week punch at Grandfather's groin, but Grandfather kicked him in the hip and then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

" **Welcome to my collection!** " Grandfather said as he began to harvest Roland.

At that moment Kuki's head peaked over the ledge and saw what Grandfather was doing. "No! Roland!" she cried.

Grandfather finished draining Roland of his soul and let his body drop to the ground.

He looked down at Kuki and smirked. "You want to be next?" he asked.

Just then Hoagie jumped up from behind Kuki and fired his rocket launcher, blasting Grandfather dead center in the chest and sending him flying into the exit door.

Kuki saw a fire extinguisher and quickly grabbed it and used it to douse the fire on the staircase so the other three could get up with her.

Wally, Hoagie, and Bianca quickly ran us the weakened staircase before it collapsed under their combined weight and they met up with Kuki.

"Thanks for the save their Hoagie, he would've harvested me for sure." Kuki thanked.

"No problem Kuki." Hoagie said.

Wally noticed Roland's body. "We're too late." He said, looking at the unmoving body of his younger friend.

"We'll get him back." Hoagie assured his best friend.

"We keep saying that but we don't have the slightest idea of how to get them back!" Wally said.

"Father told you guys and Abby that the only way to free all the souls was to kill Grandfather." Kuki reminded him.

"We don't know if Father was telling the truth! Given his less than stellar past he was most likely toying with us!" Wally said.

"We aren't getting anything done by just standing around and talking. We have to keep on fighting him." Bianca said.

Wally nodded in agreement before sadly saying "Take Roland's gun. We need it more than he does."

Hoagie picked up Roland's blazer. The four remaining rebels walked into the door where Grandfather had been blasted into and saw that it led to a hallway that had only one other major destination: the toy storage room.

Inside said storage room Grandfather climbed up the huge crates and boxes, looking for a place that would be good to ambush them. He took out a small communicator and spoke into it. " **Chad, are you here yet?** " he asked.

"I'm here and I've revealed myself. I've already engaged with Numbuh 5 and I'm currently engaged in a fight with said bitch." Chad reported.

" **Excellent! What of Ryan?** " Grandfather asked.

"Let's just say he's fallen and he won't be getting up." Chad said.

" **Good riddance! The brat's ego was really getting on my nerves.** "

"Like you're one to talk." Chad joked.

" **Amusing, I'm currently fighting the rest of Sector V and I'll be done with them soon enough. I've also encountered a GKND member and ended him.** " Grandfather said.

"Good, I've also met a GKND operative by the name of Numbuh 12602 but I haven't finished her off yet, but I soon will. Happy hero hunting." Chad said as he ended his transmission and continued fighting with Abby.

Grandfather watched as the one remaining kid and three teens walked carefully into the room.

"This place is huge!" cried Wally. And indeed it was. Boxes upon boxes filled with toys towered above them, with cranes and gantries handing above them as well.

"It should be, this is where the Kids Next Door archivists store every toy that was important to a Kids Next Door operative or a toy that played a role in a mission. Yipper action figures, Rainbow Monkeys, G.I. Joes, cat plushies, you name it! They're all here." Hoagie said.

"And it's the perfect place for an ambush." Said Bianca.

"Split up, Kuki with me, Hoagie and Bianca take the back part of the room and be careful." Wally said.

"Splitting up isn't such a good idea." Bianca said.

"We'll cover more ground and have more of a chance of finding him that way. Hoagie, try to look for a control panel and begin operating all these cranes and junk." Wally said.

"You got it Wally, come on Bianca." Hoagie said. Bianca followed Hoagie, having a very bad feeling about the situation they were in.

Hoagie soon found a door that led to a control room and walked inside of it with Bianca following close behind.

"Okay lights." Hoagie said as he saw a button that would activate the room's lights. He pressed it and the lights came on.

Kuki looked up to the lights and saw Grandfather looming above them.

"Up there!" she yelled as she jerked her gun and fired. Grandfather quickly ran out of the way and jumped on top of another crate and began hopping from crate to crate as Wally and Kuki fired on him.

"He's going to make them run out of ammo." Bianca said.

"Then let's give 'em a hand!" Hoagie said as he took control of a crane.

Hoagie swung the crane around and managed to hit Grandfather dead on and throw him into a wall.

Grandfather fell down to the ground with a hard thud and he tried to get up as he saw Wally and Kuki arrive in front of him.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done." Wally said.

" **Talk, talk, talk. Do you ever make good on those threats?** " Grandfather asked as he ran forward and began to fight the couple.

From the control room Hoagie and Bianca watched the battle rage on. "Do something! Drop a crate on him or something!" Bianca said.

"That's what I'm going to do, you go down there and help 'em out!" said Hoagie. Bianca nodded and ran out of the room as Hoagie began operating the crane to pick up a box.

Wally and Kuki jumped and ducked away Grandfather's kicks and punches. " **Stand still!** " yelled Grandfather as he smashed his fist into a crate, denting it.

"Not on your life mate." Wally said as he blasted Grandfather again. Grandfather charged forward and shoved Wally out of his way and made a run for it.

Grandfather rounded a bend and was met head on by Bianca's zappers. The blasts shot him right in the face and he staggered back and moaned in pain as Bianca continued blasting Grandfather and she was quickly helped out by Wally and Kuki who poured every single ounce of ammo they had into him.

Wally looked up and saw a crane carrying a large, heavy crate was positioning itself above them. Wally grinned "Oh Hoagie you magnificent bastard." He said. He backed up and yelled to the girls "Retreat!"

Kuki and Bianca were confused at first, but they looked up and saw the crate and quickly ran out of the way.

Grandfather looked up and saw the crate, but before he could get away Hoagie released it and it fell on top of him, crushing him under its weight.

The three stood still, waiting for the crate to begin to move, but it didn't.

"We did it!" cheered Kuki.

"Wait to go Numbuh 2!" called Wally. Hoagie gave the thumbs up from the control room and grinned to them. "Always happy to be of service." He said.

"Let's end this." Bianca said as she reloaded her zappers. Before they could move towards the crate it exploded.

Wally and Kuki were slammed into a wall of crates and Hoagie ducked down as a piece of shrapnel was flung through the window.

Kuki opened her eyes and gasped in horror as she saw something that overwhelmed her poor heart.

Hundreds of Rainbow Monkeys were on the floor or falling from the air, set on fire. They burned and smoldered in the flames as tears began to fall from Kuki's eyes.

Wally saw this and quickly went to hug her, but she did it first and threw herself into his open arms. "Wally!" she cried sadly.

"We'll get him back Kuki, I promise you that you'll have..." he was interrupted by a scream.

"Oh no."

"Bianca!" cried Kuki. They turned just in time to see Bianca's body land in front of them. Her eyes were wide open with terror and they saw that she had been harvested as well.

Grandfather strutted out from the burning wreckage of the Rainbow Monkey crate.

" **Okay. Now I'm mad.** " He said as he raised his hand forward, aiming at Kuki.

Wally stepped in front of her and screamed out in pain as a fireball hit him in the chest.

Wally fell down and Grandfather laughed madly as he approached the young lovers. " **Time to go my dear.** " He said.

Kuki looked at Grandfather, and that look made him stop dead in his tracks.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow, rage, hatred, and a bit of a lover scorned.

"How dare you." She said quietly.

Before Grandfather could say anything other than " **Wha...** " she jumped up and slammed her fist into him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she screamed with tears streaming from her eyes.

She smashed her fist and feet into him over and over again relentlessly, beating him without any trace of mercy or hesitation.

Grandfather didn't even have a remote chance to fight back as her fist beat into him and pounded him back into a wall.

"You sucked the souls of my friends!" Kuki said as she punched him, "You've burned an innocent box of Rainbow Monkeys." She continued as she wailed on him, as an amazed Hoagie watched from behind. "You've probably cripple Jenna." Kuki yelled as she kicked his legs out and he fell to the ground. Kuki hopped down and smashed his head into the floor and yelled "And you hurt Wally!" she screamed.

She kicked him in the chest, making him fly upward and then she used every ounce of strength she had and then she smashed him through a wall.

Grandfather flew through the air, smashing into wall after wall until finally being stopped by an eighth wall, where he fell flat on his chest.

Kuki breathed deeply, trying to regain herself, man did that really took a lot out of her.

"Kuki?" asked Wally's voice from behind her. Kuki turned to see him and he ran forward and hugged her tightly. "That was the most amazingly incredibly awesome thing I've ever seen! You are awesome!" he said as he kissed deeply.

Hoagie simply looked at the downed Grandfather through the seven holes in seven walls and said "Remind me never to piss Kuki off." He said.

Kuki and Wally parted from their kiss and looked at each other. "You okay?" she asked.

"As long as I'm with you I am." He said.

They looked at Bianca's drained body. "Get her out of there and into the control room, don't want the smoke to suffocate her." Wally said.

Hoagie nodded and quickly began to move Bianca while Kuki and Wally went to make sure Grandfather was down.

He wasn't.

Grandfather lifted himself up and looked at them. He pointed to Kuki and said " **You are going to pay for that you toy fondling whore!** " he said.

Wally rushed forward and slammed the barrel of his gun into Grandfather's face and fired. "Is that so? I don't think so!" Wally said.

Hoagie rushed forward with the rocket launcher and Bianca's zappers and aided the two in fighting Grandfather. "You're going down old man!" Hoagie yelled.

" **We'll see about that!** " Grandfather snapped as he ducked down from a rocket Hoagie fired at him.

Hoagie knew things didn't look good for them. There were only three of them left to fight him. Could they really do it?

They were about to find out.

54321

Abby kicked Chad forward and he skidded back.

They were now in front of a glass window that was high above a large swimming pool. All around them were tool boxes, chains, support beams, and old poles.

"Remember when we first worked together? When my parents went stupid crazy and began crystallizing all of the Kids Next Door so I could be number one?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we should've known you'd go bad after what they did." Abby said.

"Maybe you should have. Anyway, remember how I saved you from being crystallized early on? How much of a hero I was back then? That's before I knew about the GKND. Before I knew about anything that was out there." Chad said.

"And you wanted to be the biggest hero of them all so bad, and when Nigel took it away from you, you showed your true colors. Face it Chad! You're nothing but a selfish little tool!" Abby said.

"Tell that to your friends on the Sweet Revenge!" he said as he took out a radio again. "Mom, Dad, your time to shine!" he said.

"We're on it honey!" said Mega Mom's voice.

"Everyone will bow down to you before the day's over sport!" said Destructo-Dad.

Abby's eyes widened. She had forgotten about Mega Mom and Destructo-Dad!

"Your friends lives are numbered down to minutes Lincoln, what are you gonna do now?" Chad asked.

"Take you down once and for all!" Abby yelled as she grabbed a chain and dropped to her knees and slid under Chad's legs.

She wrapped the chair around his legs as she went in between them and pulled him down with her.

She jumped up onto the railing that was in front of the ceiling window and jumped up to a support beam on the ceiling and tied the chain around it. She landed down on the window and her weight caused it to spider web crack.

She tugged Chad through the railing onto the window and he took aim at her. He fired, but Abby ducked and the blast hit a small light bulb behind her and shattered it. Abby took out her zapper and aimed it at the support beam she had tied the chain to.

Chad saw what she was doing so he quickly tried to untie himself form the chain, but saw that Abby had tightened it too well. He decided enough was enough and it was time to finish her off once and for all.

Abby blasted down the left side of the support beam and it jerked down, scrapping the steel as it did so. Abby looked at Chad and saw him take something out of a compartment on his belt.

A gun.

Not a zapper, a M.U.S.K.E.T, a blazer, or a Splanker, this was an honest to god gun. Like ones real criminals use.

He aimed it at her. "Say goodbye Abby." He said sinisterly.

Abby fired her zapper at the right half of the support beam and it fell from its space and fell through the window, shattering it.

Chad screamed out as he was jerked forward and his aim was thrown off so he couldn't shoot. He grabbed onto the railing as the glass beneath him broke and fell into the water far below. He activated his jetpack and flew up, held down slightly by the heavy girder he was now dragging he shot over to Abby and landed behind her. The girder pulled him forward, still hanging dangerously over the edge.

Chad smashed his arms down on Abby and she caught it. The two struggled with each other. Abby with a zapper and Chad with a gun. Abby's free hand grabbed Chad's gun and Chad's free hand had grabbed Abby's zapper.

"You think you're better than me. I can tell you right now that there is no one better than me." Chad said as he tried to push her down. Abby forced herself forward and then she pinned him against the railing.

"Hell, I can name a few thousand better than you, asshole!" Abby said as she bashed her forehead against Chad's.

Chad cried out in pain as Abby pulled back and punched him, sending him over the edge and towards the pool, but he grabbed the railing again.

He held up his gun and aimed it at Abby. "If I'm going down you're coming with me!" he yelled.

"I don't think so!" Abby yelled back as she fired her zapper and hit his hand.

Chad screamed out in pain and fear as he fell into the pool below, dragged down by the heavy support beam.

Abby saw him splash into the deep end of the pool and scream as the girder dragged him down.

"Ah! Ahg! AHHHHH!" Chad screamed as he disappeared below the water.

Abby watched as bubbles from his screams floated to the surface and she could see that his body had stopped moving and had given in to the cold embrace of a watery death.

"Too easy." She said, knowing he was probably faking it. She fired down at where his body was and then fired at a few bits of the ceiling making them fall into the pool below.

"Don't have time for this, even if he is alive he'll be stuck there for a while. I've got to get to the others." She said as she ran off.

She knew they couldn't defeat Grandfather alone.

54321

Mega Mom and Destructo-Dad turned to face a large group of the pirates. "What's the big idea?!" cried Chewy.

"Wee! We have a battle to win!" agreed Gooey.

"Oh the war will be won alright." Said Destructo-Dad.

"But you won't be winning it!" said Mega Mom.

The smashed their fists down on the floor and a massive crystal structure engulfed a good portion of the pirate crew.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" cried Knightbrace.

"We're just changing sides!" Mega Mom said as she fired a crystal beam at him.

"We are betrayed! The two bobble head things are traitors!" Moosk roared as he held a teen in a headlock.

"My crew! You two freaks are in for it now!" said Sticky-Beard.

"Come and face us Long John Yellow tooth!" mocked Destructo-Dad.

Sticky-Beard and Moosk ran forward and clashed with the two villains.

Moosk smashed Mega Mom into a wall and then broke off a piece of the crystal formation and began to hit her with it. "Ow! Hey! Be gentle there!" she cried as she kicked and punched him as much as she could.

Sticky-Beard smashed a candy cane sword against Destructo-Dad's mask and then kicked him in the crotch.

"OW!" cried Destructo-Dad.

"That's for me crew!" Sticky-Beard said as he took hold of Destructo-Dad and flung him towards Moosk

Moosk held up Mega Mom as a shield and her husband smashed into her back.

The husband and wife villain team jumped away and landed a few meters away, directly facing each other and pointing their arm weapons at Moosk and Sticky-Beard. Moosk had guns to spare so he instantly aimed his guns at both of them and Sticky-Beard quickly did the same, aiming his candy sword at Mega Mom, using his hook to hold it, and his one real hand to point at gun at Destructo-Dad.

"Okay fellas, just put your guns down." Said Destructo-Dad.

"And you can join us and work for Chad with your dignity in tact!" said Mega Mom.

"Nothing dignified about working with traitorous scum like you!" Sticky-Beard said.

"Agreed!" said Moosk, who shot both Mega Mom and Destructo-Dad in the sides.

Sticky-Beard shot down Destructo-Dad with his gun but she picked up Mega Mom and smashed her against the crystal structure.

As she fell down to the floor defeated Sticky-Beard growled in approval. "And that is the way it's done!" he said.

He looked to Moosk and shook hands with him. "You got a bit of pirate in ye!" he said.

"No, no! Moosk is tie killer through and through." Moosk said.

Ahead of them Fanny and Patton continued their fight with Numbuh 112520 and they were obviously winning.

The Hispanic twelve year old could not beat these two despite his experience in fighting. They were much better at it.

He was forced down by a kick in the back from Fanny and he fell down. "Give up kid?" asked Patton.

"Never!" he yelled. He jumped up to Patton but Patton quickly decked him down with a swift fist.

Patton looked around the room, most of the brainwashed operatives were down, and those who weren't were being dispatched by Lizzie, Dodgeball Wizard, Mr. Fizz, Henrietta, and a few of the remaining pirates.

"Once we're done here we'll move up to the bridge and take over this ship." Patton said.

"And then what?" asked Fanny.

"Then we have some fun." Patton said.

54321

Ryan had grabbed his gun that Abby had cut off and then looked at the Mind Control Device. It had somehow survived the fall unharmed despite a few dents and scratches.

No matter, right now all that mattered to him was climbing out of the throne room and getting his revenge. He ran over to the scaffolding and began to climb.

54321

On board the main teen battleship Hans heard one of his officers yell to him. "Sir, look! The Elite 3 is changing course! It's moving away from earth!" yelled the officer.

"What?!" cried Talisha. They looked out the main view screen and saw that the ship had veered off from its course and was turning around towards deep space.

"What's going on?" asked Hans.

"No idea, but we have to make sure it keeps happening. Send out our fighters and have them make sure that ship stays off course!" Talisha commanded.

"Commanders! The Elite 3 is hailing us!" said a communications officer. Hans and Talisha looked at each other.

"Did you see anyone else on the ship?" asked Hans.

"No, no I didn't. Answer the transmission and put it on screen!" Talisha ordered.

They both turned to face a video screen as static appeared on it. Soon enough a figure known as the Toiletnator appeared on the screen.

"Uh... can you see me?" he asked.

"Toiletnator?!" everyone on the bridge cried out in shock, disbelief, and annoyance.

"That's me! Anyway I was working with Numbuh 1 Billion, but I didn't know how evil he really was so I switched sides and I snuck onto the Elite 3, I hacked into it and now I'm flying it out of the way and away from earth!" Toiletnator said.

Talisha and Hans looked to each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"Uh guys, some of those evil Kids Next Door ships are attaching cables onto me and pulling me back! A little help?" he said.

"Right. All available teen fighters or otherwise! We've got an agent inside the Elite 3 ship and he is currently flying the Elite 3 out of the way and to a safe distance where we can blow it up but he is being attacked by enemy fighters, get over there and help him out!" Talisha said into a radio.

"You got it kid, we're heading over there now." Said Mr. Boss over the radio.

Talisha watched as a few dozen teen fighters flew as fast as they could to aid the Elite 3 in fending off the KND ships. She hoped it would be enough.

54321

Ashley looked at a directory she had found. She quickly read it as Bruce, Lenny, Ogie, and David battle Father not far behind her.

She looked at the various rooms' pretzel room, movie library, soda storage, crayon room, broom closet, bathrooms, ice cream foundry. That's it!

The ice cream foundry was the coldest room in the entire moon base, the only other place cold enough was right outside.

She read the directions which were down to the left, go up right to the big staircase, go up it, go to the left again and keep going until you reach the ice cream foundry room.

She signaled for Bruce to follow her and she nodded. "Come on you bastard." David as he jumped onto Father's back.

Father smashed David against the wall and knocked him off, only for Lenny to crash into him and knock him down.

"This way guys, this way!" Bruce called as David got up and ran past Father.

Father pushed himself up and he glared at the five kids in front of him.

"Is it really worth all this trouble? You were my children for a good five years! Was it really that bad?" he asked.

"Yes!" all five of them answered.

"Well then, maybe you could give me a second chance?!" Father asked as he flung a fireball at them, but they easily jumped out of the way.

Father ran after them and approached David. He swung a punch at him but David easily dodged it and quickly punched Father in the chest four times.

Father lurched past David and managed to slug his fist into Ogie, knocking her into a wall. She jumped forward and sucker punched Father twice in the head.

Father fell, but got up and attacked Lenny. He threw two punches at Lenny, but he easily blocked them.

Bruce shot Father in the gut and Father snarled out and didn't notice Ashley about to attack from the side.

She bashed him in the head with the umbrella and used the sword end to slash him across the chest, cutting open the black skin suit.

Father cried out in anger and he jammed his fist forward and hit Ashley in the face. David ran forward and jumped up, kicking Father in the face and knocking him down the hallway towards the big staircase.

Bruce ran forward and tried to attack Father, but Father got up and elbowed Bruce hard in the chest and then punched him down. Bruce tried to get up again but Father simply punched him again when Ogie launched herself into Father.

While she used her weight and her fists to keep him down Lenny helped Bruce up and ran towards the staircase with Ashley and David following close behind. "Ogie come on!" Ashley called.

Ogie nodded and rammed her fist into Father's nose one more time before rushing up the staircase with her friends.

Father got up and used his flame to rocket himself up and over the railing. He landed down in front of the railing and saw 'his' five children aiming their respective weapons at him.

"You dirty little..." he said, but he didn't have time to finish before they opened fire on him, shooting everything they had at him.

Father yelled and created a firewall and pushed forward, incinerating the lasers and projectiles as he walked forward.

"Back up! Come on, we have to get him to the foundry!" Bruce said as he ran ahead of his team. The others followed, with David and Ogie making sure Father was kept busy by shooting at him as much as they could.

Bruce saw the door marked ice cream foundry and he quickly grabbed the room's sign and tore it off. "We're here! Everyone inside!" he yelled.

Ashley and Lenny quickly followed him in and were soon joined by David and Ogie. They slammed the door shut and Father threw his firewall forward and it collided with the door.

"HA! You think a measly little door can keep me a bay?! I honestly expected better from the GREAT Sector Z!" Father mocked as he opened the door and saw the huge room.

It was two floors tall with various conveyor belts and forklifts filled with both ice cubes and ice cream of all kinds. Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Sherbet, Blue Moon, Mint, you name it it was there. Except for a mystical fourth flavor of course.

"You think you can hide from me in the cold?" Father asked aloud. He laughed quietly. "I'd be lying if I'd call that clever. Word of warning kids; never bring a heater into an ICE CREAM FACTORY!" Father yelled as his fire roared up and began to melt the ice away.

He saw a shadowy figure of Lenny running across in the back of the room. "Leonard! You're going to need those braces again!" Father yelled as he threw a fireball at the area where the shadow had been, only for it to smash into and melt a box of Klondike bars.

"Fat chance!" called Lenny's voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Where are you? Come out and face me this INSTANT!" Father yelled.

"Not a chance!" Lenny's voice yelled.

Father looked around, trying to tell where the voice was coming from when a horrible blast of cold hit him in the back. "AHG!" he cried. He whirled around and saw Ogie's shadow running out of sight.

"Fine then, if that's how you want to play it. I'll just met it all down!" yelled Father, but before he could turn his flame on to a high setting another barrage of ice cream was flung into him, forcing him to step backwards.

Bruce, Ashley, and Lenny jumped down from behind him, all carrying hoses filled with ice cream.

"I scream." Said Bruce.

"You scream." Continued Ashley.

"We all scream..." added Lenny.

"For ice cream!" they all finished and they mercilessly blasted Father with the hoses.

"No! STOP! It's cold! I... AH!" Father screamed helplessly as they backed him onto a strange platform that had a dispenser above it.

Above Ogie watched in glee as her friends backed Father up to the platform. "Almost there..." she said as she aimed her own hose at Father, just in case.

Father continued to stumble backwards as he cried out in pain. "No! Stop it, stop it now! I order you to stop!" he yelled as Ashley blasted him in the head with the cold stream.

"You're not ordering us around anymore." She snapped.

"I said to STOP!" Father yelled as he crated a large firewall to protect himself that immediately melted the ice cream down.

"David now!" yelled Bruce.

From up above David jumped down and swung into Father, carrying a hose filled with more ice cream. He knocked Father onto a railing and continued to blast him with the stream of ice cream.

"No! Stop, please! It's so cold! I can't..." he struggled to say as he lurched forward and tried to attack David, only to be blasted in the back by Ogie up above.

Father fell to the floor and was blasted with ice cream simultaneously by Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Ogie.

David tossed his hose down and grabbed on to the tear in the skin suit. "No! Don't! it's my only..." Father began, but David ignored all of it and ripped it off.

"AHHH!" Father screamed in pain as the blackness sizzled and faded away like a burning piece of paper.

"No more! You win, you win! Just stop the cold!" he begged, now at the pathetic, graying haired, Benedict Uno.

David leaned in and whispered "No."

David jumped off and joined the other three. "Now!" Bruce yelled. Ogie pushed the button and the giant dispenser above Father began to make noise.

Father tried to run, but to not avail as ice fell down on him and began to engulf his entire body.

Father screamed out in pain as the ice took hold of his body and began to encase him completely in frozen solid ice.

"No! NO! You can't! I created you! I am your FATHER!" he yelled as he tried to start the flame to no avail.

"You didn't create us." Bruce said.

"You transformed us, twisted us into abominations." David added.

"You nearly killed us. You made us into your own personal little monsters to torment other children." Said Ashley with nothing but spite in her eyes.

"And now we got our revenge." Lenny said as the ice creeped over Father's chin and neck, making it impossible to move his head.

"Don't worry, it's warm in hell." Said Ogie.

Father let out a scream of horror as the ice finally swallowed him, freezing him solid in a cold, unmoving, uncaring block of pure ice.

They all stood there for a few moments, not sure of what to do. They finally got their justice. Justice for their families, justice for everyone they had been forced to hurt while they were the Delightful Children, justice for the rest of the Kids Next Door who had suffered because of Father and the Delightful Children, and justice for themselves.

"What now?" Lenny asked finally.

"We smash him. We shatter him. We kill him. Make sure he can never come back and hurt anyone ever again." Ogie said.

"We can't kill him! He's defenseless!" said Ashley.

"Good! Less harm he can do to us." David said.

"No. Ashley's right. We can't kill him." Bruce said.

"Then what do we do with him?" asked Lenny. Bruce pondered that question and then said.

"What's one place on earth that's always freezing cold?" he asked.

"Antarctica, right next to the training base, why?" asked David.

"Ashley, did you see any airlocks nearby on that directory?" Bruce asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, why... oh I see." Said Ashley.

"Lenny! Go get that forklift over there! The rest of us get ready to make sure Father has a nice fall back to earth." Bruce said.

"I don't like this man, letting this creep go ain't right." Ogie said.

"He'll be frozen solid, even if he does thaw out in the drop he'll freeze right back up in Antarctica." David reminded her.

"Wait a minute, if we drop him into earth's atmosphere won't it burn the ice away and free him? And he'll probably be angry enough to do that smoke thing and fly right back up here and kick our butts for good." Ashley said.

"Oh. Oh man you're right. So screw that. Lenny come back! We're not throwing him out the airlock anymore!" called Bruce and Lenny turned around to join his team.

"So what do we do? We can't just let him go." Ogie said.

"I know, but if we stay around here for much longer we could turn back in those Delightful Children freaks and free him." Bruce said.

"So do we just leave and go fight some more guards or do we make sure he stays put?" Lenny asked.

"Both." Bruce said.

He walked over to the control panel and pushed the button and another casing of ice surrounded him, freezing him even more.

"So what? We just go fight and leave him or?" asked Ogie.

"Yes, as long as we're far away from him the less chance the Delightful Children have of freeing him."

The five walked out of the room together and Bruce stopped. He took one last look at Father. He sighed and closed the door.

54321

The space battles raged on. Toiletnator watched as both KND ships and Teen ships battled around him. The KND ships had tried to use tow cables to drag him back into place or to board the ship and eliminate the intruder and set the ship back on its course, but the Teen fighters kept them at bay.

Toiletnator yelped out in shock as a laser bolt exploded against the windshield.

"That was a close one, okay now." Toiletnator said as he went back to typing into the computer, trying to alter its course to somewhere where it would do no hard. "Okay let's get you to cash into... setting for destination for... Nieth."

Nieth was a small hypothetical moon near Venus, too small to be a moon but it had been there as long as Venus had been observed so it had to be something. "Yes! Setting coordinates for that!" Toiletnator said as he typed furiously into the keyboard.

By the sounds of the battle outside he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. "Okay almost done and... NOW!" he cheered as he finished putting in the coordinates. He noticed a button that had the option to make the ship go much, much faster. As in ten thousand miles per hour faster, biggest problem with that was it was way too dangerous to eject from the ship so Toiletnator wisely decided against it.

He turned back to his open transmission with Hans and talked to him. "Okay, I've altered the ship's course for something near Venus. I'll get into an escape pod and you can have one of your guys pick me up!" Toiletnator said.

"I'll do what I can. Thank you Toiletnator. I never thought I'd end up saying this but... you literally saved millions of lives and our own. Thank you." Hans said.

"What did you say about the Toiletnator kid?" asked Mr. Boss over the radio.

"Well Mr. Boss, sir, uh, Toiletnator was the one who snuck onto Elite 3 and is currently flying the ship out of harm's way." Hans reported.

There was a few moments of silence before Mr. Boss responded with a horrified mutter of "We're all going to die."

Toiletnator was about to respond to that when the ship rocked and shook. "What was that?!" cried Toiletnator.

"Warning. Damage to escape pod and shuttle bay. All escape pods sucked out into space and sections E-I sealed off." Said the computer of the ship.

The color drained from Toiletnator's face. The only thing he could say was "Crud."

Outside in the fight the Safety-Bot flew up and used the bubble wrap cannon on another KND ship and then quickly turned around to slap another ship away.

"There's too many of them!" cried Joey.

"We can take it, I know we can!" said Silas as a ship strafed them from behind. The impact of the blasts threw Hailey out of her seat.

She lifted herself up and groaned. "We're taking heavy fire boss!" yelled Silas as another ship blasted at the foot and managed to shoot it off.

"We just lost the right foot!" yelled Silas.

"Hailey! Look!" cried Joey. Hailey looked out of the Safety-Bot's eye and saw a large KND attack ship heading at them at ramming speed.

"Get ready to shove it!" Hailey called to Joey as she got back in her seat.

The Safety-Bot easily dodged the blasts this attack ship was shooting at them. Haley flew them forward to meet the ship. Joey reached out with his arms and the Safety-Bot grabbed the ship by the tip.

"Whirl toss!" said Hailey. Silas and Hailey worked together to spin the Safety-Bot around like a tornado.

"Let go!" Hailey called to Joey. Joey released his grip and the ship went flying and as he did the attack ship's turret blast the arm to shoulder connection and the Safety-Bot's left arm fell of and floated slowly away.

"Ah!" cried Joey as he saw it float off into space. "Troy told you not to put too much pressure on the arm!" yelled Silas.

"I didn't! I think they shot it!" cried Joey.

They were interrupted by a group of KND ships opening fire on them, blasting the Safety-Bot's body up like it was a target practice dummy. The head was dented, the forearm was shot off, the entire right leg got blasted off, and the chest was fired on dozens of times.

Silas jumped out of his seat as a section of the wall fell open and his chair burst out of its place and fell over. He looked to the controls but they exploded, damaged heavily by the blasting.

"We're useless down here! The leg systems just got crippled permanently!" called Silas.

Hailey panicked at first, not knowing what to do, and then she remembered the emergency escape plan they put into the Safety-Bot. The head would detach and fly to safety.

"Okay, screw this. Guys get up here!" she yelled as she got up and opened the hatch that led to her head room. She watched as the ramp ladder went down and Joey looked up as Silas climbed into the arm chamber.

"So I guess we're abandoning ship?" asked Silas.

"No choice! Get up here now!" Hailey demanded. Joey got out of his chair and rushed up to the ramp ladder and Silas followed close behind.

Hailey got back in her seat as Silas closed the ramp and she spoke to the Safety-Bot.

"We're detaching the head now! I'm sorry for leaving your body behind but we've got no other options. Can you pilot us to a safe place?" she asked.

"Affirmative. Let me do the piloting." Said the Safety-Bot.

A screen shown blue and the Safety-Bot's voice began. "Detaching now. Separation is complete." It said as the head floated off of the body, leaving it behind. Just in time too, as a large missile hit the body and it exploded.

"Where's the safest place you can think of?" asked Joey.

"The structure designated moon base." Replied the Safety-Bot.

"Can't you just fly us back to earth?" asked Silas.

"Negative. Too many firefights going on, too dangerous." Said the Safety-Bot as he flew past a dogfight.

Hailey looked up and saw the moon base ahead. "Can you make sure we land safely?" she asked.

"That is my primary objective. Yes." Answered the robot.

They zoomed past lasers and dogfights and they took a few hits that made them shake and shudder. Soon they smashed their way through a window and landed in the moon base.

They heard Bartie's voice on the radio calling them. "Come in Safety-Bot team, come in. We saw you detach the head and crash it into the moon base, are you alright?" he asked.

Hailey picked up the radio and said "We're fine Numbuh 35, just stranded that's all."

"Well great, less help for us. Try and help out the Numbuh 5 and the rest of her team, still no word from them." Said Bartie.

"Will do." Hailey answered as she shut off her radio.

Hailey got out of her seat and opened the door, she no one and nothing in the hallway they had crashed into and decided it was safe to come out.

"Guys, with me." She said. Joey and Silas quickly followed her out.

"So what now?" asked Silas.

"We try to find Numbuh 5, Jenna, and the others and help 'em out. We're grounded for space flight." Hailey said.

"What about the Safety-Bot?" asked Joey.

"My systems are too damaged. Can not function for long. I am shutting down." It answered him.

"But the deal! You could go free and be a new Kids Next Door villain! You can make it, you don't have to die." Joey said, feeling bad for the robot as it died in front of him.

"Joey Beatles, what you children have done today has taught me something. Sometimes the reason you put yourself in danger is because it's the right thing to do, to protect others. I had never considered that. All of you put yourself in harm's way to save everyone on earth. I underestimated you greatly. If you can repair me, I will be a changed machine." It said.

Its lights shut off and its eyes dimed out.

Joey watched as the Safety-Bot died in front of him.

Hailey put a comforting arm on Joey's shoulder. "Let's go." She said.

Outside things were escalating wildly. The X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R jumped onto Elite 1 to aid Gavin and the teen squadron in taking it down.

"Excuse me, but this isn't going to hurt, oh wait yes it will!" called Tony as the dino robot used its foot claws to tear open a section of steel.

"Tear this crap up!" yelled Sanjay from inside.

KND fighters tried to attack it but Tony used the horn guns to blast them down, he even lifted up the head and slashed one open with the sharp end of the horn.

Behind them Gavin gathered up both Cree's squadron and his own and they aligned up.

"All fighters aim at the engines!" Gavin commanded as he saw the Elite 1 turn around toward the moon base, too preoccupied with the giant dinosaur hybrid robot attacking them to notice Gavin's little armada.

"Everyone locked on?" Gavin asked.

"Yes sir!" all of the ships answered.

"Blast 'em to hell!" Gavin ordered.

Every single ship in both squadrons fired all they had at the ship engines and the rear of the ship erupted in an amazing explosive display.

It slanted forward and began to drop down to the moon surface. "We did it! It's going down! Well done everyone, well done!" yelled Gavin into the radio.

On board Elite 1 things were insane, people were being sent crashing into walls and onto the floor and off of staircases, computer terminals were exploding and walls were busting open.

"What happened now?!" yelled Numbuh 1986.

"The teen squadrons destroyed our engines entirely sir." Answered an officer.

"Not again." Numbuh 1986 muttered.

Then another officer ran up. "Sir! We're going to crash into the moon base!"

54321

Nigel and Maurice's blades met twice, then Maurice tried to slash Nigel's neck, but he curved back and avoided it.

The two had gotten back up to the platforms and were now dueling on a catwalk.

The two clashed their blades together over and over again, neither one was doing any better than the other.

Maurice swung at Nigel's neck, aiming to decapitate him, but Nigel ducked as Maurice whirled around and Nigel blocked his next blow.

Rachel charged from behind. Maurice heard this and he kicked Nigel in the stomach and whirled around to face Rachel.

Rachel hit him in the face with the boxing glove but Maurice smashed his palm into her face and shoved her away. Maurice brought up his sword and swung it down and Rachel brought up her own melee weapon to protect herself with. He sliced it in half, turning one weapon into two.

Rachel used both her weapons to bash Maurice in both sides of the head. Maurice kicked up and hit her in the stomach, sending her tumbling backwards to a platform.

Maurice turned to face Nigel and blocked his blow the two slashed and swung at each other, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Maurice kicked Nigel in the chest and then punched him in the face, knocking him back onto the platform.

Nigel tried to get up, but stopped when Maurice put the blade to his neck. "Stay down Numbuh 1." He warned.

He smirked, although Nigel could tell that inside Maurice was angry for beating him.

"Don't even think about it Numbuh 362." Maurice said. Rachel was behind him, ready to attack.

Maurice turned and looked at her. "I can hear you know? One step closer and Numbuh 1 gets a new air hole in the throat."

Rachel looked to Nigel and sighed. She walked back to the platform.

"That's what I thought Rachel." Maurice said.

He looked down at Nigel and asked "So what do you prefer? Resist or serve?"

Nigel smiled "When it come to Grandfather it's always going to be the former." He said.

"Then I'm sorry." Maurice said.

He pulled the sword back and prepared to stab Nigel in the neck with it when the Elite 1 smashed through the wall.

"What in the name of...?!" cried Maurice as the tip of Elite 1 smashed into the catwalk he was on and sent him and the steel walkway flying into a wall.

Maurice was pinned down by the catwalk and he didn't even try to get up as his eyes closed and he faded from consciousness.

"Yes!" cheered Rachel.

"What just happened?" asked a slightly confused Nigel.

"A crash landing. Come on, let's shut off that bomb." Rachel said.

Nigel used his jet boots to fly over as Rachel ran to it.

Rachel typed 'disarm bomb' into the computers and a message popped up. "Please input Password to deactivate bomb."

"Oh shit! What the hell could the password be?!" cried Rachel.

"Relax, I got this." said Nigel, smirking. He typed the word TAPIOCA into the computer. "Password accepted. Bomb deactivated."

"Yes, yes, YES!" cheered Nigel. Rachel jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight. "We did it!" she cheered.

"And we didn't even have to hurt Maurice." Nigel said. That reminded the two about their friend who had been sent flying the tip of the protruding Elite 1.

"How did you know it would be Tapioca?" Rachel asked as they ran to Maurice.

"I know my enemy." Nigel said simply.

They got to Maurice and saw that he wasn't moving. Nigel and Rachel jumped down and ran over to him. Rachel put her head against his chest and sighed in relief. "He's alive, but he'll be pretty banged up when he comes to." She said.

"Good enough for me." Nigel said. .

There was an odd beeping sound coming form Nigel's wrist on his armor. "What's that?" Rachel asked.

"After I got in here I found a computer socket and plugged my own scanning device into it. Our ship had been scanning and mapping the base ever since. When you told me about Grandfather I had my ship begin scanning the entire base for any trace of him and it looks like I've found him." Nigel said.

"Go get him." Rachel said.

"But Rachel you may need help with anyone who come out of that..."

Rachel interrupted Nigel with a forceful kiss and she told him "I'll be fine. Your friends are the ones who'll need help. They're probably fighting Grandfather right now and they need all the help they can get, and the best help they could possibly have is yours Nigel."

Nigel smiled at her and she smiled back. "Go get him." She said.

"Sure you'll be okay?" Nigel asked.

"I'm positive." Rachel said as she held up both ends of her now cut in half weapon.

Nigel clicked his heels together and the jet boots activated. He headed out of the room and towards an elevator shaft.

54321

"So what are you going to do once all of this is over?" Ally asked Jenna, trying to keep her awake.

Jenna thought about it for a moment and answered "Sleep for a week and then make sure Ian is given proper burial, then just try and get on with my life."

"As awesome as that would be, I don't think we can just go on with our lives like nothing happened." Ally said.

"Not like that, I meant that while I can never just forget what happened in the past month, I'll try to live my life regardless and welcoming all the changes that this has brought on to my life." Jenna said.

"So is this change good or is it bad?" Ally asked as she cleaned the blood out of Jenna's hair.

"It happened in a horrible way, but I think for better or worse it's a good change." Jenna said.

"You mean everyone getting their memories back and keeping them and trying to keep up an alliance with the teens and stuff like that?" Ally asked.

Jenna nodded. "Smart girl Ally. Never let anyone yell you otherwise." She said.

Jenna's eyes looked up and she squinted. She reached up and grabbed something out of the air and closed her hand.

"What do you got?" asked Ally. Jenna opened her hand and smiled.

"You probably can't see it but take a look." Jenna said invitingly.

Ally looked at Jenna's palm and gasped at what she saw.

It was what Ian had always described to them, the thing he saw every night.

Stardust.

It crawled on Jenna's hand, it looked like a moth or butterfly that was on fire and yet it seemed perfectly fine.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, it's stardust." Jenna said, smiling.

Then Jenna's happy face turned into one of shock and horror. The last time this happened was when Ian died, that's how she started to see them.

Oh no.

A laser blast hit her right in her wrapped up stomach, breaking through the bindings and causing blood to splatter around them.

Jenna screamed in pain and Ally cried out in shock.

Ally turned around only to be shot three times and fall on her back.

There was Ryan, climbing out of the wreckage of the throne room and laughing wildly as he aimed his gun at them.

"Huhhuhhuh huh huh ha ha HA! Ah ha hahaha ahahh ahsa ha! HAAH HA HA HHAAAAA ah aha ah ah ah! Ha ha! HA ha ha HA ha heh." He laughed, clearly losing what little rationality he had left.

He continued laughing like some crazed moron and said "If I go down at least I can kill you too Jenna!" he said, giggling crazily.

Jenna was sprawled down on the floor and she reached outward and grabbed a zapper that a knocked out guard had. She shot her torso up and shot Ryan in the stomach.

"UG!" cried Ryan.

"That's for Grey." Said Jenna, she fired twice more, hitting him three time in the chest and in both shoulder. "That's for Karl, the Consortium Hunters, Sector V, everything you've done, and for Ally!" She shot him twice more in the stomach, "That's for Travis, for Roland! This is for me!" she screamed as she fired again, blasting him in the chest.

"Whoa woh uhh!" cried Ryan as he nearly fell backwards, but he grabbed on to a piece of jagged and torn floorboard and pulled himself up as he dropped his gun and it fell below to the bottom.

He looked at Jenna and she looked right back.

"And this is for Ian." She said.

She shot and the blast hit him in the head.

He fell the entire twenty story length and screamed the entire way. "GHA! NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhha..." and the scream was ended with a loud crashing sound.

Ally pushed herself up and watched the entire thing. After she heard the crash she looked at Jenna and said weakly. "Y-y-you killed him." She said.

"He was going to kill us, Ally. Do me a favor and make sure he's dead." Jenna said.

"But Jenna, that shot reopened your wound and its made it worse!" Ally protested.

"Ally! Make sure he's done for. I'll be okay for three minutes. I promise." Jenna said to her younger teammate and friend.

Ally wiped the fresh tears out of her eyes and nodded. She saw a gun with a grappling hook on it and she shot it into the floor and before she jumped she stopped and took one last look at Jenna, who smiled and nodded.

Ally jumped down, gliding past the scaffolding and landed on the side of the stage embankment. She saw Ryan had landed on the mind control device and to her amazement he wasn't dead yet.

He looked at her weakly and said "You there! Numbuh 555, right?" he asked. Ally nodded, taking out her zapper to make sure the dying form of Ryan didn't try anything. "Help me... help me shut this damn thing off." He said gesturing to the Mind Control Device.

"Why in god's name would you want to do that?" Ally asked.

"I've been used. This entire time I was nothing but a pawn. Tragic irony or poetic justice? Can never tell the difference." He said.

"So why change now when you're about to die?" Ally asked.

"Let's just say, one good deed probably won't besmirch my evil resume." Ryan joked.

As Ally walked by him he grabbed her feebly. "Let's get this clear... I'm not doing this for you or Jenna or for the Kids Next Door or for Karl. I'm doing this for me to spite Grandfather and Chad." he said weakly.

Ally was too confused to say anything, she merely nodded and said "Okay. What's the password?" as she climbed up onto the mind control device and shuddered when she realized Ryan's spine was broken, most likely snapped in half.

"It's DNA encrypted. Only I and Grandfather can access it, or so I thought. Just put my hand onto the scanner and type in what I say." He instructed.

Ally gently lifted him up, trying her best not to hurt the already dying boy. She helped guide his hand over to the hand scanner and it activated and scanned his DNA.

"Identification valid." Said the computer.

Ally laid him back down and made her way back to the keyboard. She brought up deactivation. The code word for it was eleven characters long. Ally turned to Ryan. "What do I type?" she asked.

"Remember me." He said.

Ally looked down at the keyboard and typed it in. REMEMBER Space ME. She clicked on the mouse and the computer spoke to her. "Password accepted: Now initiating pulse wave."

A giant blue wave of energy shot through her. "Wow!" cried Ally, getting chills from it. She heard people gasping out or groaning up above. "The brainwashed operatives! They're being restored to normal!" she cheered.

She looked to Ryan but gasped and looked away when she realized he was dead. His cold eyes stared up at the ceiling and didn't move. The only thing that moved was the blood dripping out of his body.

Ally grabbed her gun and pushed a button and she began to ascend back up.

All around the moon the giant pulse wave spread, freeing everyone, be they kid, teen, or adult from the grip of Chad and Grandfather's control.

In the root hub Rachel watched as Maurice's eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Sorry for the fight, but it looks like I'm back to normal." He said as he struggled to get up. Rachel looked into his eyes and saw no dull silver glow.

Rachel smiled back at her old friend and helped him up. "Good to have you back old friend."

Dogfights stopped, ships halted, gunners stopped shooting, and fighters stopped fighting.

Inside of a S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K Iris, Grey, Eli, Lance, Bartie, and Virginia all looked around in amazement.

"They're stopping? Why?" asked a confused Lance.

"It's the others! Sector V and Jenna and the others! They did it!" cheered Grey.

"Yes, YES ha!" laughed Bartie as he hugged a laughing Virginia too him.

"We have the tool, the talent, so we won! Naturally!" said Eli clapping Lance on the back.

"We survived this. Oh thank you!" Iris said aloud.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb flew their damaged war chair up past an attack ship that had stopped dead in its tracks.

"It appears we are victorious Mr. Fibb."

"Most fantastic Mr. Wink." They said to each other.

On board Arthur's S.C.A.M.P.E.R Arthur laid back in his chair while the rest of his crew celebrated. Ted and Angeline hugged each other as did Arnold and Teresa while Herbie simply clapped in joy.

"Knew they could do it." Arthur said.

Tara had stopped her ship to cheer out in happiness as the 44 twins got out of their seat and hugged each other in excitement while cheering "We did it!" over and over again.

Infinity X3 simply looked around in amazement. "I don't believe it! This should've been impossible!" he said.

Tara looked at him and shook her head before saying "Nothing's impossible, unless you stop believing in it."

Count Spankulot, the Common Cold, Bradley, and Big Badoldecent all joined together on the Sweet Revenge's dome shield. "The children! They did it! They saved the world!" cheered the vampire.

"Good, now maybe things will go back to normal." Said Common Cold.

Down in the Fortress Ray, Isaac, and the few remaining teens cheered and celebrated as the beam made its way to earth, freeing any agents that had been left behind.

"The entire world is being freed!" said a teen.

"We took 'em down. And its all thanks to them. The heroes of the Kids Next Door." Ray said cheerfully.

On the bridge of Elite 2 Patton, Fanny, Sticky-Beard, Moosk, Lizzie, Henrietta, Knightbrace, Mr. Fizz, The Dodge Ball Wizard, and a few pirates watched in amazement as all of the crew stopped dead in their tracks and began looking around, dazed and confused. They had battled their way through the ship to the bridge and just in time to see the freeing of minds.

"It's incredible." Lizzie said quietly.

"We won." Patton said as he sat down in a chair, exhausted.

Fanny hugged Patton and whispered "This changes nothing, it's thank you hug, not a romantic hug, got it?" she asked.

"I got it, Numbuh 86." He said as Moosk, Sticky-Beard, Henrietta, and the pirates celebrated noisily while Mr. Fizz poured himself and the Dodge Ball Wizard some drinks.

Gavin flew the main teen squadron around, now completely unopposed as they joined forces with Kim's Remnant squadron. "Gavin, Gavin come in are you seeing this?!" cried Hans over the radio.

"I see it Herr Hans! And oh boy, do I believe it!" he said.

"I knew Abby could pull it off!" cheered Kim.

Tommy flew his ship past the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R which was roaring in celebration. Tommy grinned as he hard Sonya and Lee cheering victoriously behind him. "They did it! They freed everybody!" cheered Sonya.

Tommy smiled victoriously, knowing that somewhere in that moon base Hoagie was safe and celebrating as well.

Talisha's voice came over the radio. "They've broken the mind control and freed everyone. No more fighting is needed anymore, for now do your best to pick up any floaters and save them, we don't want more people to die." She said.

The X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R roared in triumph and Sanjay began flying it back to the moon base, thinking he would be more useful in there.

They had won.

Ally reached the top of the throne room and climbed over the edge.

She ran over to Jenna and fell down to look at her. "What happened?" Jenna asked weakly.

"Ryan actually helped me turn off the mind control device! Can you believe that?!" Ally said.

"Not really." Jenna said as she coughed up some blood.

Ally turned pale when she saw that.

Jenna and Ally met each other's eyes and Jenna smiled one last time, but it was a sad smile.

"Stay young." She said.

Jenna died then and there.

Ally couldn't take it. She turned around and broke down crying, not noticing some of the previously brainwashed operatives getting up.

A door towards the back of the room opened and Hailey, Joey, and Silas walked in.

"Ally! Jenna!" Joey cheered as he ran as fast as he could over to her, not caring about the unconscious bodies of now free operatives. Silas and Hailey ran after him, very grateful to have found their friends.

Joey skidded to a stop when he saw Ally weeping and Jenna not moving.

Hailey and Silas came up behind him and saw it too. "Oh no..." said a shocked Hailey.

"Jesus..." muttered Silas.

Tears began to fall from Joey's eyes as he dropped down and hugged Ally to him. She accepted the hug and hugged him back as the two cried together.

Hailey and Silas looked away and saw a few of the formerly brainwashed people getting up. They prepared to fight when a woman spoke to them. "Excuse me, could you please tell me what's going on and where I am?"

Silas and Hailey looked at each other and smiled slightly.

54321

Toiletnator sighed in relief as he saw the fighting stop. "It's done, now just get rid of this bomb and everything will be awesome." He said.

Just then the door to the Elite 3's bridge was blasted open by the heavy duty training robots, who were still under Chad and Grandfather's control.

"Intruder located. Deadly force authorized." It said.

"What?! Wait, wait no! AH!" Toiletnator screamed as it blasted him.

Toiletnator slumped against the control panel and saw the radio. He picked it up and spoke into it as he tossed a small explosive weapon at the robot to slow it down. "Hey, if any of the villains are listening to this, I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry for what Toiletnator?" asked Mr. Boss over the radio.

"Sorry for annoying you for all these years and ruining your plans and junk. I really screwed up my life. But now I'm changing all of that." Toiletnator said as he saw the hyper-space button that would make the ship blast off to the object orbiting Venus

"What? Toiletnator what in god's name are doing in there?!" cried Mr. Boss.

"I'm doing something good. Doing something right. Doing something that matters. Just this once." Toiletnator said as tears began to stream down his eyes.

"Toiletnator don't do it!" cried Mr. Boss.

"Do me a favor, don't let me be forgotten." Toiletnator said.

He pushed the button as the robot fired again, killing him.

The ship jumped away, out of sight. Never to return.

There was silence on the radios. Everyone had heard it.

"He... he's gone." Said Fanny, stunned.

"He died to save all those people, to save millions of people." Said Lizzie, not believing what she just saw.

In Mr. Boss' limo, said owner of the limo was quirt. "Paddy, take the wheel." He said.

"Dad?" Paddy asked carefully.

"I... I need a moment to... think." Mr. Boss said to his son.

Boss sat down as his son took control, and Boss silently wept for the now dead nuisance, the one who had accidentally ruined his plans over and over again, the one who had died proving his worth.

54321

Grandfather tossed Kuki into the oncoming Hoagie and then turned to fight Wally.

Wally slammed his chaingun into Grandfather's midsection and let it blast away, shooting as many rounds into Grandfather as it could.

Grandfather punched Wally into a wall and he ran forward, with his mechanical arm on fire, ready to crush Wally's head.

Kuki grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran after Grandfather. "Hey!" she yelled, making him look back at her. Kuki threw the extinguisher at him with all her might.

Father threw a fireball at it and the red tank exploded in a cloud of smoky foam.

Grandfather cried out as it covered him, dousing out his flame and stinging his black skin. Wally jumped up and crashed into Grandfather's back and knocked him on the floor and proceeded to beat him as hard as he could.

Grandfather kicked Wally off and got up, only to be blasted down by a rocket from Hoagie's rocket launcher.

He cried out as Kuki began jumping up and down on his back to keep slamming him down. " **Get off of me!** " he barked.

"Okay!" Kuki said. She hopped off of him and then kicked him in the chest.

She and Hoagie both retreated back to where Wally was and they joined him in blasting Grandfather as much as they could.

" **Don't you kids ever give up?!** " yelled Grandfather.

"Nope." Answered Hoagie as he used Bianca's zapper to shoot him.

Grandfather stomped on the floor and created a beam of fire that surged at them. The trio jumped down the hallway and entered into another one.

Grandfather charged after through the inferno and out into the new hallway.

He took out the rocket launcher and fired, at them as they ran. It hit the floor behind them and they were all sent down like rubble after a bullet hits the ground.

Grandfather ran forward and picked up Wally by the neck and slammed him into the wall again. " **I'm going to break every limb on your body and make you watch your friends suffer as I kill them.** " Grandfather said, he shot his hand outwards and fired out a column of fire to keep Kuki and Hoagie down.

"No! Wally!" cried Kuki.

"Hang on Wally, I'll think of something!" cried Hoagie.

" **Your choice Wally. Who dies first? Fatso or the Jap girl?** " Grandfather mocked.

"You can die first, ya devil wannabe!" Wally said as he struggled as hard as he can, angered by the insults Grandfather had just said.

"You read my mind Numbuh 4!" said Abby's voice.

Grandfather turned to see Abby's foot heading right towards him. Abby smashed into him and knocked him on his side, freeing Wally. Kuki and Hoagie jumped over the fire and joined their friend. "Abby, I'm so glad you're alright!" Hoagie cheered.

"So am I Numbuh 2. Good thing I got here, y'all we're about to be barbecued." She said.

" **Good, now you can all die together.** " Said Grandfather as he got back up.

"Or we could kick your ass together." Abby said. The four friends charged, shooting Grandfather as much as they could.

The walked out of the hallway and into a large hangar, they were on a high rise platform that was above the hangar floor but below a small observation deck.

Kuki slammed her fists into his torso and she ran around him like an angry bee. "So, what did you call me you racist old jerk?!" she barked as she hit him as much as she could. She jumped out of the way as Hoagie barreled into Grandfather's chest.

"Yeah, you called me Fatso, right?" Hoagie said as he pushed Father in the rib area. Grandfather punched Hoagie in the gut, forcing him off of him, just before Abby shot him in the sides.

"It's over Grandfather. Ryan is done for and your real partner is down and out. Give up now!" Abby yelled.

Grandfather glared at her and grinned. He saw a small fuel container behind them.

" **NEVER!** " he yelled as he threw a fireball at the fuel tanker. It exploded and the four were sent flying to various sides of the platform.

" **I am fed up with you brats! You may have defeated my plans, but I'll be back...** " Grandfather said as he picked up Abby and drew back his mechanical hand, ready to end her. " **And you won't.** " he finished.

"I doubt that very much!" yelled a voice from behind.

" **Oh for god's sake what now?!** " yelled Grandfather as he turned around and saw a figure floating above them, floating from towards them from the other side of the hangar.

"Remember me Grandfather?" asked the voice of the one and only Nigel Uno.

"Numbuh 1!" cried Kuki.

"It's him! It's really him!" cheered Wally.

"You've come back." Said Hoagie.

"That's right, I'm back. And I believe that's my teammate you have in your hands there old man." Nigel said.

" **YOU!** " Grandfather roared, dropping Abby.

"Yes, me. We never got to properly fight last time Grandfather. So what do you say?" Nigel asked.

" **Let's go!** " Grandfather yelled.

"Let's. Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" Nigel yelled.

Nigel charged into Grandfather and smashed him into the wall and used his palm weapons to blast Grandfather deeper into the wall.

Grandfather pushed forwards and pushed Nigel off of him and ran out. He used his laser rifle to try and blast Nigel down, but Kuki jumped onto him and began hitting him as hard as she could.

"Leave Numbuh 1 alone!" she yelled.

" **ARGH! Get off of me!** " Grandfather barked as he threw Kuki off of his back, only for Nigel to smash into his side, knock him down, and kick him multiple times in the chest and stomach.

Grandfather grabbed Nigel by the foot and pulled him down, making Nigel fall on his back.

Grandfather got up but was pushed back by a force of laser fire from Wally's machine gun. "Didn't forget about me, eh?" Wally asked as he blasted Grandfather so hard that the chest plate began to fall off.

Grandfather generated a fireball and threw it into the chaingun but Wally quickly dropped it so it hit the wall instead.

Grandfather was kicked in the thigh by the down Nigel who grinned up at Grandfather cockily. Grandfather lifted up his foot to stomp on Nigel when Abby kicked his side again.

Abby used every move she had, punching, hitting, kicking, elbowing, bashing, and ducking to fight Grandfather.

" **Stand still damn it!** " Grandfather yelled.

"Make me!" Abby barked as she slammed both her fists into his back, knocking him down, but he pushed himself back up on his hands and jumped back up via flipping.

He turned around only to be blasted in the face by Nigel.

Grandfather snarled and took out the rocket launcher and aimed it for Nigel's head.

In the instant he fired another rocket slammed into his own rocket launcher and it exploded, taking his entire right arm with it.

Grandfather screamed in pure agony as he looked at the place where his right hand used to be, now all that was there was blackness dripping out like blood and small traces of a blue flame.

Nigel ran forward and punched Grandfather in the face dozens of times. "You will never threaten my friends or anyone else ever again!" Nigel yelled as he punched Grandfather swiftly and with out hesitation or mercy.

Grandfather was now backed up against the wall, trying to activate a wire wall, but something was keeping him from doing so.

Inside of his collective soul storage, all the souls were fighting. All of them, from the first one he harvested to the most recent. All of them were screaming and pushing and forcing their way out, blocking off his fire power and making him weaker.

"Guys, want to do this together?" Nigel asked as he reached into a pocket on his suit of armor.

"Our pleasure Numbuh 1." Abby said as she, Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie all took aim at Grandfather.

Grandfather shuddered with anger. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to win!

" **NO! You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?!** " Grandfather yelled as the souls within him surged forward and he felt like was about to explode.

"We're." said Hoagie as he blasted Father in the knee, shooting the entire lower left leg off.

"The." Added Kuki as she fired the grappling hook into his stomach.

"Kids." Continued Wally, who blasted Grandfather's mechanical hand off.

"Next." Abby said as she shot him in the chest.

"Door!" Nigel finished, he took a small, bright, white glowing object out of his pocket and tossed it at Grandfather's head. It headed for Grandfather's head like a missile.

Grandfather gave out one final scream of anger and defiance as the orb hit him and he exploded.

His armored suit flew everywhere in pieces as Grandfather's black skin faded like a shadow in the light. Floating, glowing orbs of light shot out of his skin, and the five could hear the faint voices of Grandfather's victims cheering _"Free! Free! He's dead! We're saved!"_

Most of them shot out of the moon base and rocketed to earth, but a few stayed on the moon base.

Bianca's eyes snapped open and she cracked a grin. "We did it." She said, nearly crying with happiness.

Roland pushed himself up and let out a cheer. "And stay dead you miserable fuck!" Roland said, hoping that Grandfather could somehow hear that.

Danny woke up and smiled. "Thank god... let's never do that again." He said.

In a much lower level of the moon base a teenage boy named Brad woke up and rubbed his head. "What the... where the hell am I?" he asked, confused.

On earth over fifty people woke up from the mysterious coma that had made headlines across the world and had been on dozens of news shows.

In one hospital Monty and Katharine Uno woke up from across each other.

"Uh... Monty? What just happened? Where were we?" she asked. Her husband reached over and took hold of her hand.

"I don't know Kathy, but I think our Nigel had something to do with saving us." He said, smiling proudly.

In a hospital in London five kids woke up, after being asleep for over a month. "Oh my god, they're... they're waking up! It's a bloody miracle! Get Dr. Ozwick down here STAT!" yelled a nurse.

Agrata, Maxwell, Yaphet, Rosie, and Paul all looked at each other as they rose up on their beds. "Stay still kids, you've been out of it for nearly two months!" said a nurse and she went to check Rosie's vitals.

Agrata looked to Maxwell and Yaphet. "Fats, you okay?" Yaphet asked his trusted leader.

"As long as I never get my soul harvested again I'll be aces." She said, she turned to see Maxwell and smiled.

"So, you think I'm cute?" she said.

"Oh bugger." Muttered Maxwell as he blushed.

Johnny woke up. He moaned as he stretched his limbs out as the nurses and doctors ran around checking him and the rest of his team save for Sean.

"You did it Jen. Be alright and I'll buy you a entire supply of soda for the rest of your life." He said to himself.

In another hospital Bucky opened his eyes to the sound of Spencer's loud as hell screeching. "We're back baby! We are alive!" he said as jumped up and down on his hospital bed while the nurses tried to get him to sit down. Alex and Huge laughed as they noticed Bucky awakening as well.

"You okay there Buck?" Hugh asked.

"I'm sore as heck, but I'm back in my own body so I'm not complaining!" Bucky said.

In yet another hospital; Travis, Ryoka, Todd, Kaui, Emma, Sean, Vincent, and Melvin all woke up, back in their own bodies.

A nurse checked Kaui's pulse as the little girl hugged the nurse in happiness. "They did it!" Kaui cheered.

"Who?! Who did what?" cried the nurse.

"Let's just say a few friends of ours really saved our butts." Said Sean.

Travis got out of his bed and hugged Ryoka tightly. "Okay, okay Travis! I'm happy to be back too!" she said as she hugged him back.

Travis stopped and remembered something. He dropped his arms from Ryoka and he collapsed onto his bed. "Travis, what's wrong?" asked Todd.

"Ian's dead and Jenna might be too." He said, reminding the others what had happened to his teammates.

They all looked at each other and Emma was the only one who said anything.

"Oh man."

Back on the moon base the five friends watched as one soul ball was still floating there, not going to any destination. "What is it?" asked Kuki.

"I think it's a soul." Said Abby.

The orb grew bigger, taking human for and turning into the familiar sight of Numbuh 100.

"Jason? Are you really..."

"Dead? Sorry to say but I guess I am." The spirit said.

"Oh man this is heavy." Said Wally.

"We can help you. You're body may be dead, but we can build a robot and you can possess it and..." Nigel said as Jason stopped him.

"Sorry Nigel. But I think it's my time. I'm... I can hear someone calling me. I think it's time for me to go. Before I do I just want to say that you five did a hell of job putting Grandfather down. I could never have done something like that. All of you are GKND material, all of you." He said as he began to fade away, he noticed this and spoke to Nigel again. "Nigel find my family for me, tell them I'm sorry and I love them." Jason said as he was now little more than a holographic picture. "And tell the GKND to listen to you and Rosa more..." he said, but he didn't get to finish as he disappeared

Nigel stood there, quiet as a mouse. Abby walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "You may have lost Jason Nigel, but you still have us." She said. Nigel turned around and faced her and the rest of his old friends.

"You'll always have us." Said Kuki as she, Wally, and Hoagie joined in on the hug. Nigel hugged them all back.

Sector V was reunited after all these years.

Nigel looked at them all as tears fell from his eyes. "I can't tell you how much I've missed all of you." He said.

"I think we can imagine Nigel." Wally said.

"So what happens now? Do you go back to the GKND?" asked Kuki.

"I have to, either that or I call them and have them come here." He said.

"Okay then, but you see Nigel, we've decided to keep our memories." Said Hoagie.

"I know, Rachel told me as much as she could." Nigel said.

"And what do you think?" Abby asked.

"Well I..."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Interrupted the familiar voice of Chad.

The five turned to see Chad, soaking wet, standing on the small observation deck above them. He aimed both his guns down at them, ready to shoot.

"Chad?!" cried Kuki.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" demanded Wally.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention; found out he was the real mastermind behind all this. Grandfather was his partner in crime and Numbuh 1 Billion was a pawn." Abby said.

"What a twist!" said Hoagie in a Robot Chicken Shyamalan voice, making everyone look at him.

"Hoagie, this is the worst possible time for jokes!" Abby scolded.

"Sorry." He said, embarrassed.

"Joke all you want Gilligan, I'll just kill you first. Or maybe it'll be Sanban, after all you all seemed very attached to her, especially you Beatles." Chad said as he lazily aimed his guns at them.

"You were behind all of this? This war, this mind rape, this disaster?! Why?!" yelled Nigel.

"Revenge on you and the GKND. I threw away my life, friends, reputation, and legacy to join them and they chose you over me. They betrayed me and left me on this planet with nothing, so I intend to return the favor a million fold!" Chad said.

Wally tried to lift up his gun and shoot when Chad shot at him. Wally dropped the gun and fell to the ground as he screamed in pain. "WALLY!" yelled Kuki in horror. Luckily, the bullet had just grazed his shoulder, but it still hurt like hell.

"You bastard! I'll make your parents wish they had never..."

"Shut up Sanban or lover boy gets a bullet to the head." Chad threatened.

Nigel stepped forward. "Chad, it's me you want. Not them. Let them go and we can do this like kids." Nigel said.

"No way Uno. This isn't just about you and me, this is between me and the five of you. The ones who ruined my plans, ruined my life! And now you're all gonna your lives! So for the love of god just die already" he yelled as he aimed the guns down at them as Kuki and Hoagie helped Wally up.

"This is it. No big epic battle, no heroic sacrifices, no final kiss, no happy ending. Just me shooting all five of you to death with my guns. You may have ruined my plans and killed Grandfather, but I always have a backup plan. I'll take your spaceship and go out into space and comeback with a new army, with all the time you've been up there Nigel your bound to have a few people who'd be in my debt when they find out I killed you. I'll come back with a great army and I'll conquer this world. I will conquer the entire universe and then every single living thing in existence will know and fear me! Children will run and hide at the mere mention of the name Numbuh 274! It's over for all of you. Finished, and it is sweet, sweet poetic justice or tragic irony, I always get the two mixed up, that I'm the one who finally gets to kill all of you. Oh well, enough talking. Time to die." Chad said as he aimed the guns at the five people who had proven themselves better than him time and time again.

The five friends looked at each other. Hoagie and Abby took each other's hands and so did Kuki and Wally. Nigel took hold of both Abby and Wally's hands and said. "Do it."

If they were going to die, it would be with together, as a team. A family.

Chad grinned and aimed the gun for Abby.

Then a fist smashed into the back of his head and he was dropped to his knees and dropped both of his guns. "Y'know what Chad? You always were a big fucking drama king." Said the all too familiar voice of Cree Lincoln.

"C-c-c-cree?!" he cried.

"Yep." She said as she kicked him in the small of the back and he fell over towards the lower level.

Abby rushed forward and kicked up, smashing him into a wall. She punched him three times in the face before wrapping both her hands around her neck and saying "Five!" As she brought down his head to her knee where she smashed it.

She threw his over to Wally who quickly grabbed him and kicked him in the crotch and smashed him on the ground he kicked Chad up and then finally punched him saying "Four!"

He shoved him down and as he landed on his stomach Kuki landed on his back, stomping hard. Chad tried to get up as Kuki stepped off of his but she grabbed his hair and pulled it hard and brought him around to face her and then slapped him as hard as she could as she yelled out "Three!"

He crashed into a wall and Hoagie smashed into him with a body slam. Hoagie got off of Chad and turned Chad around and said "Two!" as he bashed his forehead into Chad's face.

All of a sudden there was a loud booming sound as the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R rampaged in through the hangar plasma shields and looked at them

Hoagie took no notice of it as he threw Chad to Nigel who waited over by the edge of the level. Nigel grabbed him and smiled. "One." Was all he said as he hit him in the face with a mighty punch that sent him flying over the edge.

Chad fell screaming loudly as the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R leaped forward and caught him in its mouth and snapped shut, trapping him.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" cried Hoagie, just now noticing it.

"The most freaking badass thing ever created." Wally said, equally in awe.

"It's us! Me and Sanjay, we found this thing in the labs and used it to tear up shit. Um, should we spit this guy out?" Tony's voice asked.

"NO!" all five of them yelled.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Tony said.

Abby saw Cree climb down and join them. "You okay sis?" she asked.

"I'll need a stay in dad's hospital, but I'm okay." She said.

"How'd you get here?" asked Hoagie.

"Her ship crashed, Jenna told me." Nigel said.

"You met Jenna?" asked Wally.

"How was she? Was she alright?!" asked Kuki.

"What's the big deal? So he met Jenna... wait, what happened?" Abby asked.

"Grandfather happened. He beat her to a pulp, shot and cut her up pretty damn bad." Wally said.

"The Ally girl was tending to her last time I saw her, other than that I don't know." Nigel said.

"So where were you? Running around seeing the sights?" asked Abby.

"No, Rachel and I fought Maurice and disarmed bombs Grandfather planted at the bottom of the base."

"Maurice?! Is he okay?! Please tell me he's..."

"Relax Cree, Maurice is okay. Grandfather and Chad were using him as a guard for some bombs but we managed to defeat him. Just in time too, nearly killed us." Nigel said.

"Thank you god." Cree said quietly.

"You're shoulder okay?" Kuki asked Wally.

"Yeah, fine Kuki, it fine. Are you okay?" he asked.

"As long as you are." She said as she hugged him.

Hoagie looked at Abby and blushed. "So... you doing alright?" he asked nervously.

Abby smiled and hugged him. "I am now that it's over." She said.

Cree smiled as her sister hugged Hoagie and said "Well, at lease it's someone she can trust." She said.

"Let's get out of here." Nigel.

"What about us? Where should we go?" asked Tony's voice from the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R.

"Take him to the main hall and keep a tight grip on him." Abby ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Tony's voice.

The X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R walked out of the hangar as Chad struggled in its mouth. "So close! I was so CLOSE!" screamed Chad.

"Ah shut up." Said Tony.

54321

Ally and Joey watched as Hailey and Silas, assisted by the newly arrived Rachel and Maurice tried to explain everything to the people. They remembered what had happened to them, but they still didn't understand it.

Rachel had been devastated when she saw Jenna's dead body, she cried a few tears, but she had to be brave and keep these people from panicking anymore than they already would.

A group consisting of Tommy, Sonya, Lee, Patton, and Fanny arrived in the main hall, Tommy had picked them up from Elite 2 and the group was a bit in awe at the sight of a thousand confused people all trying to get a grasp on what had happened to them. But there was one thing they all understood. The girl known as Jenna died to save them, and they were all grateful.

"Poor girl, never even got past thirteen." said Fanny. She may not have known Jenna, but she knew she didn't deserve to die. Sonya cried into Lee's neck while Tommy bowed respectfully.

"Rest easy hero, you were a great friend, and The Tommy never forgets his friends." Tommy said.

Patton looked away and went to go help Hailey and Silas keep the newly freed brainwashed army at bay. The kids wanted to know where Ryan was so they could beat the crap out of him, while the adults wanted to get back home and try to forget what happened.

Karl and Rosa came in, helping the limping and newly freed Violet with them as well as Ian's dead body. Silas saw Violet and ran towards her, letting Patton take his place.

Silas hugged Violet tight and said "Thank god you're okay."

"I'd be better if you'd let me breathe!" Violet gasped out. Silas quickly let her go and she slapped him playfully. "Karl told me you forgave Roland. About freaking time." she said as she leaned in and kissed Silas.

Silas smiled, but then saw Ian's body. "Oh man." he said. Rosa didn't respond. She somberly took the body to Ally, silencing the thousands of people with sight of the boy they watched die at Ryan's hands.

Rosa laid the body down next to Jenna's reuniting the two.

"So, this is Jenna? Hmm, my boy had good taste in women." she said quietly.

"What?" asked Ally calmly.

Rosa saw Ally and smiled a bitter smiled. "You must be Ally. I am Rosa aka Numbuh 12602, an operative of the GKND. I am Ian's mother." Rosa said.

Ally got up and walked over to Rosa and slapped her as hard as she could. "Where were you his whole life?" she demanded.

"Out there, in space. I had no choice. My family had been killed, I was forbidden to take him and Madelyn with me, so I left them here on earth. Hoping that when I returned I could see them again. Boy was I wrong." Rosa said.

Tears began to stream down her eyes and Ally's face softened. She hugged Rosa tightly as the older woman sunk to her knees, weeping.

They cried together.

Ally stopped and saw something on Ian and Jenna's bodies. Two Stardust bugs were dancing. Circling each other like dancers.

"Rosa, Ian saw something he called Stardust, can you see it too?" she asked.

Rosa looked at her son and Jenna's bodies and answered "Yes, I can see them."

"What are they doing?" Ally asked.

"It's called the lover's dance. When two lovers are laid side by side to each other after death, the stardust does that. I don't know why, but they do." Rosa said.

"How can you see it and for that matter how could Jenna and I see it?" Ally asked.

"The only ones who can see Stardust are the people who go out there, beyond our galaxy and into others, something like that changes the way you look at the universe. It changed my view of it. I learned that for anyone who goes that far, our children will also be able to see them. When someone who can see Stardust dies and someone else is with them, that second person will be able to see it too."

"What is it really?" Ally asked.

"Some say it's what a star leaves behind when it dies, and it floats down to planets to die out. But in the last few years I've began to think differently. Now I think that it's the star's soul, making sure that it will never be forgotten. The soul divides up into trillions of pieces and takes the form of butterflies, and they're all sentient. They are all souls." Rosa said.

Ally watched as the two Stardust butterflies faded away.

Soon enough Sector Z entered, feeling exhausted and scared of joining again. "Hey, Numbuh 362, not to worry you or anything, but you'll find Father frozen solid in the ice cream foundry." said David.

"Might want to take care of that." Ashley added.

"I'll put it on my to do list." Rachel said, baffled as to what the hell Father was doing up here.

The large door in the back of the room opened and Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Roland, Bianca, Danny, and Cree entered. "Wally! You're okay!" cheered Joey.

"You bet I am Joe." Wally said as he walked hand in hand with Kuki.

"Is Jenna alright?" asked Roland. Everyone went silent.

"I'm afraid not. She... she didn't make it. I am so sorry." Karl said. Roland ran past Karl and over to Jenna's body. He saw both it and Ian's were unmoving. Dead.

"No! Not both of them! Not again!" Roland said. He couldn't take it. He dropped down to his knees and began to weep, Ally hugged him and Silas walked over to him and took him by the hand.

"It'll be okay mate. It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

Nigel looked down and walked to Rosa. "Rosa, I'm sorry to say this but... Jason is dead." he said.

"Not him too..." cried Rosa as she slammed her fist into the floor, seething with sorrow and anger. She had lost both her son and her friend.

Kuki, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Bianca, and Danny walked over to Jenna's body while Cree ran to Maurice.

"You're alright!" she said as she hugged him.

"I always would be." Maurice said. Cree pulled back and kissed him deeply. Maurice kissed back, then pushed her away. "Cree, I've got a lot of things to tell you." he admitted.

Kuki knelt down to Jenna's body.

"Rest in peace Jenna. No one will ever forget you, not even generations into the future, they'll always remember you. They'll remember Ian, they'll remember all of us. Your hopes, dreams, and love will never be forgotten Jenna. Especially not us; me and my friends. I'll have enough children for both of us, your family will be ours." Kuki said as she looked to Wally. They held each other's hands.

"And that's a promise." finished Wally.

Bianca didn't know what to say and neither did Danny. Bianca just cried silently and Danny comforted her, as a good friend should.

Hoagie was just as silent. No jokes, no banter, no nothing. Tommy ran to his brother and hugged him.

Abby said "You were the best hope for the KND since our team girl. Rest easy. You deserve it." she said.

Nigel and Rachel embraced. "So he's really gone? Numbuh 100 is really dead?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." Nigel said, shocking Patton and Fanny. Nigel saw Sector Z and went over to them. "Nice to see you back to normal, so to speak." Nigel said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." said Bruce.

The X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R burst through a wall and stopped dead in its tracks. "Yo what up?" asked Tony's voice as the chest compartment opened to reveal Sanjay.

"Can we throw Numbuh 274 to the crowd here? They'd love to have a go at him and his dumbass ranting is getting on my nerves." Sanjay said.

"Chad? What's he got to do with all this?" asked Rachel.

"Everything." Abby answered.

Tony and Sanjay got out of the robot and joined their friends in their own little group, separated from the army.

"So what about us?" asked Ogie.

"Yeah, we'll turn back into the Delightful Children in a few hours." said Lenny.

"We can freeze you, take you back with us to the GKND headquarters. They'll find a way to cure you, I swear it." Nigel promised.

The five looked at each other and back to Nigel. "We'll take you up on that offer." said David.

"Anything but stay here and go back to being those freaks." said Ashley.

Maurice stepped in front of the freed army and spoke to them. "My friends! I don't have to tell you that we are free and the ones who have hurt and brainwashed us are now defeated, and the real mastermind behind this nefarious plot is captured. And we owe it all to my friends here." he said, gesturing to the group behind him.

The freed army applauded wildly, cheering and clapping as loud as they could, just thankful that they were alive and had their free will back.

Nigel, Abby, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Rachel, Ally, Roland, Bianca, Danny, Joey, Karl, Silas, Hailey, Rosa, Violet, Tony, Sanjay, Tommy, Sonya, Lee, Fanny, Patton, Cree, Maurice, Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Ogie all stood together as heroes.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the war ends, our heroes are victorious but victory comes at a price of course.
> 
> It just occurred to me that if this battle was realistic hundred would be dead.
> 
> So what do you think of the twist regarding Rosa and Ian? Good and out of nowhere? Or predictable and too cliché? Please let me know.
> 
> Also the reason Chad and Ryan had the same poetic justice and tragic irony line is because they shared the same mind for a bit because of the psychic motivator.
> 
> The next chapter will explain a lot of things, so stick around. We've only got two chapters left after all.


	20. War Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KND belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and was created by Tom Warburton.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and the favorites, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> Please review, it is appreciated, let me know if you enjoy the story, what you'd like to see, or if I can improve in anyway.

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 20**

**War Dusk**

As the teen squadrons and various ships now under real Kids Next Door control went around, saving as many stranded people in space as they could, and Rosa watched as Sector Z said their good byes to everyone. Nigel had left to get their ship so they could freeze Sector Z for the journey back.

Ashley hugged everyone she could while David, Bruce, and Lenny settled for handshakes, hi-fives, and saying good bye. Ogie however just did bro-fists or playfully slapped them.

Most of the current KND generation had made it back to the moon base, while some of them wanted all adults and teens decommissioned again and sent down to earth, most were just grateful to have free will again.

One of the grateful ones was Numbuh 421970 aka Waller. He was the current head drill instructor and cadet trainer for the Kids Next Door and he was eternally grateful for what the old generations of KND had done for his own and promised to help them in anyway he could.

"It was great working with you, all of you. I can't tell you how happy I am that I got to be a hero again." Ashley said as she hugged both Kuki and Wally tight.

"Yeah, we got to be heroes one last time and got our revenge on Father. All in all I say we came out of this pretty good." Said Lenny.

"Happy to help mate." Wally said as he shook Lenny's hand.

Bruce turned to Rosa, who was still looking over the dead Jenna and Ian. "So, will the GKND be willing to help us out?" he asked.

"They will be. Trust me. If they don't want to, Nigel and I can persuade them otherwise." Rosa said.

Bruce nodded. "Good to know." He said as he walked back to the others.

"So what do you plan on doing with Father?" Ogie asked Rachel.

"I don't know, keep him frozen in a prison somewhere so he can never bother us again would be my plan." Rachel said.

"I can help you with that. Where is he?" Waller asked.

"Ice cream foundry." David answered.

"I'll take care of him. I think the frozen Father will find our Antarctic prison pretty welcoming." Waller said.

"Good. Serves the bastard right." Ogie said.

"Hope frostbite nips him in the butt." Lenny agreed.

Nigel entered the room, gently shoving past the growing crowd of people.

"The ship is in the hangar, the cryo-chambers are all prepped and ready." Nigel announced as he shook each of their hands.

"Thanks Nigel, we really owe you for this." Said Bruce.

"You really think they can cure us?" asked David.

"I know they can. I've made some friends with the alien scientists; they won't rest until you're back to normal." Nigel promised.

"Thank you, without you and your friends, we'd probably still be Father's puppets." Ashley said.

"As long as you can get us back to ourselves, I don't care how far we have to go." Lenny said.

"Just make it work. If I have to wear that stupid dress one more time..." Ogie said angrily.

Sector Z and Sector V bid their farewells to each other, promising and hoping that they would work together again some day.

Patton, Hailey, Fanny, and Tommy led a chained up Chad away to one of the prison rooms, he had been stripped of all weapons and things he could use to escape.

They were making sure he didn't get away.

Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Ogie stepped inside of the GKND ship. "Wow, this... this is amazing." Ashley said, in awe of the bright lights on the dark computers and the strange buttons.

"You'll have to get used to it out there, believe me. They could use a group like yours." Said Rosa.

The five friends looked at each other, just in case it would be the final time they were themselves. Bruce put his hand forward and David put his own on top of it, followed by Ashley, and then Lenny, and finally Ogie.

"Sector Z. Let's get cured." Bruce said.

The five stepped into their own respective cryo-tubes and Rosa shut them in and Nigel began the freezing procedures.

The legendary operatives of Sector Z were frozen, but this time as themselves.

Nigel and Rachel looked to each other. "Should we contact the GKND headquarters now or wait until we interrogate Chad?" Rosa asked.

"We should wait until the interrogation and the adults and teens decide if they want to remain a part of the Kids Next Door or if they want to forget this whole mess." Nigel said.

"The council won't like this." Rosa said.

"Since when do they like anything? Don't worry; we've made ourselves popular enough to get a lot of supporters. Krytai, Xayron, Glarks, Quzarin, Tantar, H'daq, a lot of them will be more than willing to help us." Nigel said.

"I hope so." Rosa said. She looked to Nigel and sighed.

"Nigel, I've got nothing holding me down on this planet anymore. My son is dead, my family's dead, Christof is dead..." she said, referring to her lover and father of both Ian and Madelyn who had been killed, "and my daughter has been adopted and is probably living a good life with a good family. I've got nothing to keep me here anymore Nigel. But you do. Your Sector, Rachel, your parents, your friends... Nigel, retire from the GKND. Stay here." Rosa said.

"Rosa, they still need me up there! They've still got a ton of things to take care of and I..."

"You're just one man. They have millions that can do your job for you. Live your life Nigel. I couldn't live mine." Rosa said to him as she walked out of the ship, leaving Nigel with a lot to think about.

12345

Nigel, Abby, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie. Rachel, Cree, Patton, Karl, Rosa, and Isaac stood in a medium sized interrogation room. They stood in front of Chad who was heavily chained up to a chair. Karl had sent Bianca and Fanny to find the Book of KND, since he knew its location on the moon base.

"So Chad, it's over. You have lost. You have no other options so you might as well tell us what your plan was." Abby said.

The people in the room glared at the blonde man as he smirked darkly. They had told him about Numbuh 100's death at the hands of Grandfather, Toiletnator's sacrifice, Waspman's end, Ryan's death, and Jenna's death. He merely smirked. He had failed but at lease he messed up the Kids Next Door royally.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, I've already lost. You remember when Grandfather was first brought back and he started turning everyone into senior citi-zombies?" Chad asked.

"We were there." Abby reminded.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I did the smart thing and got the hell out of there as fast as I could. But I didn't stay hidden from Grandfather for long. You see, shortly before he went to fight Father and Numbuh 0, he sent a small fragment of his dark skin, the thing that was his true essence. Wilbert Uno was just a vessel, a puppet. Deep inside of him was the main anchor of the blackness. The source of his power and his evil intent towards kids, and it realized that Monty Uno and Benedict Uno working together to fight him wasn't a good thing. He sent a small fraction on the main darkness out, to find another vessel, just in case he lost the battle with his sons. As confident as he was, he knew it was important to always have a backup plan." Chad said.

"And you ended up being the backup plan." Said Hoagie.

"Yes, not intentionally. The darkness looked for anyone who wasn't zombified, who was willing to fight the Kids Next Door. That's when he found me. I was hiding in an old factory I had made my own personal headquarters, my little lair if you will. Anyway, it found me and jumped into me, knocking me out cold. By the time I woke up, it was all over. Grandfather was defeated and the world restored to normality. But I didn't realize what I had inside of me. I didn't discover it until after the treaty. Until after the GKND turned me down for service." Chad said, glaring at Nigel and Rosa.

"So you went on a roaring rampage of revenge, all because a bunch of aliens chose someone else?" asked Wally in disbelief.

"Yes. Apparently Nigel here passed a 'dream simulation' test that I failed, a dream about waking up and finding yourself as the President of the United States, and being faced with the 'reality' of the only way to get home was to sign a bill that would revoke all rights for kids and crush the Kids Next Door. I signed it, and that was my one fatal mistake. Nigel refused to sign it, even if it meant his own death. He passed the test and I didn't."

"So Grandfather offered you a way to get your revenge on us?" said Nigel.

"Yep, then and there, when I was at my most vulnerable. My parents hated me for lying to them, the teens wouldn't take me in, the Kids Next Door would decommission me on sight, and the GKND threw me to the wolves. And by god I took him up on his offer. From then on we made a plan to take over the Kids Next Door, the world, and finally the universe." Chad said.

"The phases. You said something about a Phase II to me while we were fighting. How many phases were there?" asked Abby.

"Seven. Phase I was to get a hold of a promising Kids Next Door operative. Someone who was the new me or Rachel or Nigel. Someone who could be the next supreme leader and we found two; Karl and Ryan. The perfect candidates. I used an old contact I had in the ice cream men to spill out a false rumor about them using Father's mansion as an ice cream storage facility, which was enough to lure Ryan and Karl to the mansion, where Grandfather and I were waiting. We were in the basement, waiting for either of them to come down, I had take the liberty of bringing in a small mini-fridge filled with ice cream just in case we need to distract them for a few minutes. Soon enough Ryan came down and took a look inside the fridge, that's when we struck. I was wearing a black body suit to keep myself hidden, and it gave Ryan the idea that Grandfather was alone that day. I held Ryan and kept him quiet as Grandfather entered him and began to take control, but I helped out by placing a Psychic Motivator on the base of his skull." Chad said.

"What is this Psychic Motivator anyway?" asked Hoagie.

"It's a little invention of Chester's. His plan was to make hundreds of them and have adults plant them on kids, making them act like and do whatever the parents wanted. He only made two that worked, but I put both of them to good use. The first was to take Chester out of the game permanently so he couldn't squeal on us. I placed one of the motivators on him and made him do something that he always wanted to do, but never had the guts to; kill children. No feeding them to sharks, no forced labor, just killing them. After he killed four kids he was captured, trialed, and executed."

"So four kids and Chester died just so you didn't have any loose ends." Kuki said in disgust.

"Pretty much." Chad answered calmly.

He continued with his story. "You see, we figured Ryan would be like me. Unwilling to be forgotten in the history of the KND, afraid to leave it. He was easy prey." Chad said, noticing Karl's anger growing. "It preyed upon his fear of being forgotten, it happened so fast, he never even had time to think about it. The motivator had changed him. He was ours. The rest of Phase I was making sure he became supreme leader and have him commission Grandfather's new body and begin construction on the Mind Control Device. Oh yeah, and let Grandfather take away the soul harvesting power from the imprisoned Great Grandfather."

"Great Grandfather?" asked Nigel in surprise.

"Yes, you see Great Grandfather was the next one with power after Great Grandmother, but unlike the rest he was a good guy. He took a soul harvesting power from an evil wizard and used it to reign in an era of peace between kids and adults, when Grandfather received the dark power from the dying Great Grandmother, or Great Great Grandmother as you'd call her Nigel, he battled Great Grandfather and sealed him in a cave beneath the ocean where he was forgotten about by everyone except Grandfather. After Grandfather and Ryan became partners he stole Great Grandfather power and killed him." Chad said.

"So Grandfather murdered his own father?" asked Rachel, wondering why this came as a shock to her considering what Grandfather had done in the past.

"Yeah, got to admire his coldness for a guy so fiery." Chad joked.

"So what was the other six phases?" asked Patton.

"Phase II was have Grandfather take control of the suit and use his new soul harvesting power to drain anyone who knew about the suit or its weapons, and the mind control device's true function. But it was to also get rid of the top ten sectors in the current Kids Next Door forces, which sadly turned out to be much harder than anticipated, but we wiped 'em out pretty good... except for a few trouble makers." Chad said spitefully. "Phase II continued with the initiating of the Mind Control Device and taking over the Kids Next Door, but it was altered somewhat when the remaining Consortium Hunters stole a recommissioning device. Luckily they couldn't recommission Numbuh 2 Million because I already killed him myself."

"What?! You murdered him?! I though... I..." Karl said.

"I know, you probably thought Ryan did it. Nope, I did! After you found out about Grandfather I knew you'd head for Numbuh 2 Million and find a way to recommission him, so one quick trip and a slit throat and no more 2 Million." Said Chad. Karl lunged forward and socked Chad across the face. Chad looked up at him darkly. "If I'd known how much one person's murder would've effected you I would've killed more."

"How many? How many are dead because of you?!" demanded Nigel furiously.

"Well let's see; there's Ian and Jenna, Ryan, Grandfather, Great Grandfather, Waspman, Numbuh 100, the cop Waspman killed, Chester, the four kids he killed, that moron Toiletnator, Numbuh 2 Million, and an old acquaintance of yours called Leaky Leona." Chad said.

"Leona?! But... how... why... how did you even know about her?" Abby demanded.

"The Delightful Children once filled me in on her existence and I remembered it, I soon had Ryan hunt her down and capture her. I decided if we were going to rule the universe might as well stay young while I did it, make it last as long as possible, and the water from her fountain of youth was the best way to make it possible, of course there was the problem of making sure Ryan think he had came up with it so I planted a fake mission report from Nigel, filling Rachel in on the events of the fountain incident. Even the part the Delightful Children told me about Leona being strangely open to the idea of killing her saviors for merely finding out about the fountain. So Ryan took care of her, I don't think you'll find her skull in the wreckage of the throne room. One shot turned her to dust, so I imagine the fall and crash would've turned it to dust as well." Chad said.

Abby glared at him, not really knowing whether to kill him now or let the GKND take him away.

"Anyway, after the those brats got you back in the game I used my end of the Psychic Motivator, it's in two halves kinda like a phone, to persuade Ryan to begin a massive abduction campaign and kidnap every former KND operative. I was going to do that in the beginning of Phase III, but you kids forced my hand. The rest of Phase II consisted of the legends like Numbuh 362 and Sector V being killed so there'd be no resistance, bombing the most populated city in the world to hell so the whole world would be too distracted to stop us. Phase III was where I'd have Ryan point the Mind Control Device at earth and take over the minds of every single living thing on the planet, putting them under his control, then I'd come in, reveal myself to Ryan, give him the option to resist or serve and deal with him based on which option he chose. If he'd resist I'd kill him, if he'd serve I'd let him live as a general or something. The rest of Phase III was taking over the world and becoming the grand ruler of it.

"So the rest of the Phases probably concern getting off of earth and battling the GKND." Rosa guessed.

"Correct, Numbuh 12602. Phase IV was construction of an armada of space craft big enough to battle the universe and leave our own galaxy. Phase V was to join up with any and all enemies of the GKND that were interested in helping out in taking over the universe. Phase VI was to wage a war throughout the cosmos and win it, killing all of the GKND operatives that refused to submit to me and anyone else who tried to stop me." Chad said, acting like he had finished telling some epic story.

"And Phase VII?" Abby asked calmly.

"Sit back, relax on a throne, and rule over all of existence and be viewed as a god along side Grandfather." Chad said.

The others glared at him with obvious murderous intent.

Nigel walked over to him and leaned down and said to him "You are coming with Rosa and me. You will be put on trial for what you've done and the people you've killed. The GKND will you pay for this. I swear it." Nigel said.

"I look forward to it." Chad said.

Wally and Patton walked over and grabbed Chad and dragged him out of the room. "Come on old buddy, there's a few thousand people who would just love to see you." Wally said.

As they dragged Chad out of the room Fanny and Bianca came back. "Did you find it?" asked Abby.

Fanny nodded and held up a charred cover. That was all that was left of the Book of KND.

"On no." said Nigel in horror.

"Don't worry, we can always start again." Rachel assured him.

Abby smiled at Nigel and added "Besides, we do have the exact contents of the Book of KND copied on to the Fortress' hard drives." Abby said.

"What?!" cried Chad.

Abby smirked down at him, "You don't think I'd ever risk letting the Book of KND be destroyed for good did you? I gave out a secret order to all those who were stationed at the Fortress to copy every new entry down. The entire book is in the Fortress' databanks Chad, you failed epically." Abby said.

"I hate you." Chad said as Wally and Patton dragged him away.

Abby stopped Nigel and said "Hey Numbuh 1, before the big speech I wanted to ask you, what the hell was that thing you killed Grandfather with? Y'know, the white orb thing?"

"That was a star heart." Nigel answered.

"Why is it that everything seems to be about stars lately?" asked Abby to herself.

"I don't know, but here's the thing Abby; Father, Grandfather, I found out those guys weren't the only one with the black skin suit, there's more of them out there, lots more." Nigel said.

"So you mean to tell me that the black stuff is alien?" Abby said.

"It is, they found out that a heart from a star going supernova is the best way to 'erase' them, so to speak. It doesn't kill the person wearing it, just the skin." Nigel said.

"So where do they come from?" Abby pondered.

"I don't know, and personally I hope I never find out." Nigel admitted to her.

Abby was about to ask why, but she could tell by the look on his face that there was something about the origins of the blackness that scared him.

12345

Tony and Sanjay looked up at the X.T.R.E.A.M.A.S.A.U.R as their team stood behind them. They had found their team among the guards Wally and the rest fought in the main hall and thankfully they were okay, save for a few bruises and scratches.

"It's a badass beauty." Said their commander, Numbuh 2271 aka Stephen.

"It sure is, to bad we won't get to keep it." Tony said sadly.

"Oh contraire my friend." Sanjay said. "We used this thing to save the world, tear up enemy ships, and capture the mastermind behind this whole evil plan. I think they'll let us keep it. That and I wrote our names in it."

Tony grinned and hi-fived Sanjay. "You truly are a genius buddy." He said.

"I'll say he is." Said Hailey as she approached them.

"Hey Hailey! You did a pretty great job out there in that Safety-Bot." said Tony.

"You didn't do too bad yourself." Hailey agreed.

She gestured to four kids behind her. "This is my team from Sector X-1. Ken, Elijah, Brittany, and Courtney." She said. The four kids waved and said hello to them.

"So this is your team? Man are they lucky." Said Sanjay.

Tony smiled at the pretty girl and said to her "So I guess we wont be seeing you for a while, huh?" he said.

"Well we do live in different countries, but I think we can manage to get together every now and then." Hailey said as she shook Steven's hand.

"Thanks Numbuh 137512, thanks for getting my guys out of here before they could join us in the puppet show." Stephen said.

"Anytime. And by the way guys..." Hailey said as she turned to face Sanjay and Tony. "I'm glad I found you guys, that we got together and made it out of here. I'm happy I got to meet both of you."

"And we're eternally grateful for you getting us out of there before we could get those mental strings attached to us." Sanjay said as he shook her hand.

Tony, however, was a bit more personal.

He leaped towards Hailey and hugged her tight.

"Whoa! Okay, didn't peg Tony for a hugger." Hailey said. Tony pulled away and smiled.

"So, we work together again sometime?" he asked.

Hailey looked to her team. "How about it guys?" she asked. They all had positive answers.

"See you soon guys. Oh and by the way, keep an eye out for Joey! He's dead set on having a turn in that dinosaur thing." Hailey warned them.

Meanwhile ships were arriving into the moon base and teen scouts were coming out of the moon base hallways, bringing in countless operatives who were now free from hypnotic control. Brad among them, and so was Sue, who had bee found beaten up in an infirmary after attacking a certain agent.

Everyone was coming in, parking their ships inside of hangars, while Sticky-Beard and his newly freed from crystal crew left the Sweet Revenge and the Elite 2 connected, deciding they'd take care of it later.

Teen ships landed in the hangars and teen quickly spilled out, trying to find brothers, sisters, friends, or family who had been abducted.

Talisha had found her brother rather quickly. "Talib!" she cheered as she ran towards him.

"Sis!" he yelled as he ran into her and hugged her.

She kissed him on the forehead and said to him "Oh thank goodness you aren't hurt." She said.

He looked at her and said, "Talisha, did you just lead a space fleet up here to save me?" he asked, seeing his older sister in a new light.

She smiled through her tears and said "I'll explain later."

Reunions like this were happening all over the moon base as they gathered in the main hall including two teens named Scott and Hynden

But off to a side by the entrance where Chad had been taken Cree and Maurice stood and faced each other.

He had confessed everything to Cree. Him being a Remnant, spying on the teens, sabotaging chicken pox island, and worst off all, spying on her, but eventually falling in love with her for real.

Cree was silent. She didn't even look at Maurice, she just stared into space, deep in thought.

Maurice was very nervous. He had a few fights with Cree over the years and knew enough to fear her wrath, but now she was just still and quiet.

It was killing him.

"Cree, please talk to me." He pleaded.

Cree looked at him and sighed, she buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "I don't know Maurice. I just don't know. I... I thought you loved me." She said with a weak voice.

"I do! If I didn't I would've dumped you already and spy on you some other way." He said. He then face palmed at the incredibly poor choice of words.

Cree looked at the man she had been in a relationship with for several years now. This was odd, to say the least.

She felt hurt, betrayed, confused, and happy. Happy because Maurice was safe again and he confessed to really loving her, hurt and betrayed because he was only with her at first to spy on her and he was still doing it up until he was captured, not to mention the fact that he lied about his decommissioning to her. And confused because she didn't know what to do.

"Maurice. You fucked up." She said.

"Don't I know it." He said.

"Listen, I would love to be with you. It's been a dream of mine ever since I was a kid. I want us to be happy together and to be married, but I know it might not work out that way. I just don't think I could live with myself if I forgave you so easily." She said.

"I don't blame you Cree. I feel like a scumbag, I have felt like one ever since I realized I loved you. I won't pretend this is a happy ending Cree, because it's not. We might have won, but people have died, a lot of these people in here are scared, confused, and traumatized over what's happened here in the past few days. If you decided to punch me right here and leave me unconscious I won't stop you. Go ahead. I deserve every thing to throw at me." He said, submitting to the pounding he felt he would get.

Instead she hugged him. He was surprised by this, but hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Give me a few days to think it over, okay?" she said.

"Whatever you want." Maurice said.

Cree left to go meet up with the other teen leaders while Maurice turned to see the Remnants approaching him. "Kim, I might've known you'd help out." He said.

"Wouldn't let the world go to hell without a fight sir. It's good to have you back." Kim said.

Maurice smiled and walked into his Remnants' crowd and began shaking hands and returning hugs.

Kim could tell what had happened between him and Cree, and she hoped they'd work it out.

Gavin walked over to Roland who was still mourning over the loss of his commander and his friend.

Gavin saw Ally, Silas, and Violet were all surrounding him, trying to comfort him.

Gavin couldn't deny he felt bad for the kid, and he knew what to do.

"Hey, Roland right?" he said.

Roland looked up at him and glared. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Cree told me what happened to your commander and stuff. Listen, I was an asshole earlier. I admit it. So go ahead, punch me. You too kid" he said to Silas, "hit me, I owe it to you, seeing as how we'll probably be working together from now on." Gavin said.

Roland and Silas eyed him, then Roland socked him with a mighty punch. "I deserved that." Gavin said. Silas hit him in the cheek. "I deserved that too." Gavin added. Then a punch from both Roland and Silas at the same time sent him falling to the floor. "You're pushing your luck kids!" Gavin scolded, making Roland crack a small grin.

"What did you mean working together?" asked Ally.

"The other teen leaders are thinking that since you kids want to get rid of decommissioning and all that shit, they want to join forces, a Teens Next Door if you will." He said.

The four kids looked at each other; all of them had mixed emotions about it.

"Well, do you think it can happen?" Gavin asked.

Ally smiled and said "Why not? Stranger things have been happening."

One last shuttle from earth arrived, filled with those who were left at the Fortress including Ray and Isaac. Ray was carrying the recommissioning module with him, feeling they would need it.

The door opened up and Abby, Nigel, Karl, Rosa, Kuki, Rachel, Hoagie, Bianca, Fanny, Patton, and Wally all entered the main hall, dragging the chained up Chad with them. Ray was nearby and showed the recommissioning module to them. Abby nodded and walked over to the front of the crowd.

She wondered how could she possibly convince them all that the KND wasn't evil after this? She looked around and saw a few familiar faces like Numbuh 20,000, Lance aka Numbuh 10-Speed and Shane, who looked more confused than she had ever seen him.

Hans walked over o Abby and whispered into her ear. "We have decided that we will join you. If you want to rebuild the Kids Next Door, you will have the Teens Next Door by your side." He said. Abby nodded and thanked him as she walked ahead.

Bianca handed Abby a megaphone and she turned to face the crowd of thousands.

"Everyone! Please be quiet and listen to me!" she yelled into it, shutting everyone up and getting their attention.

"Thank you. My name is Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh 5. I am the former leader of the Kids Next Door, and currently a Remnant. That means I'm one of the select few who get to keep their memories after being decommissioned. Let me make this all clear to you. This is the Kids Next Door, a world wide organization of kids who fight the tyranny of adults and teens. We've been around for years now, centuries even. We have a rule that once an operative turns thirteen they must be decommissioned, that means they are wiped of their memories. Yes, we wipe away our childhoods, when that's the thing we try so hard to protect. We did it mostly because we were too prejudice against anyone above thirteen to really see any flaw in it, but now we do see its flaws. About six years ago an evil villain named Grandfather was reawakened from a slumber that a legendary operative name Numbuh 0 had put him into, we thought we defeated him, but it turns out he managed to put a little bit of himself into this guy." Abby said pointing to Chad as Wally and Patton shoved him down, presenting him to the crowds.

"This guy was promised something by the Kids Next Door, something so great he threw away his reputation, friends, family, and sanity to obtain it. But they chose someone else. My friend Nigel Uno." Abby said as she gestured to Nigel.

"That's when Grandfather revealed himself to Chad and from there on out the two began working together on a plan to take over the world and get revenge on the Kids Next Door. They found an operative who was a supreme leader hopeful, Numbuh 1 Billion aka Ryan. They took control of him and used him to take over the Kids Next Door and build a mind control device that allowed him to control the minds of every Kids Next Door agent. That's where they started making mistakes. First of all, Ryan's friend Karl here found out about it and was framed as a traitor and ran away, trying to figure out a way to stop them. They gave Grandfather an all powerful super suit and he harvested the souls of everyone who had a hand in making the suit and its weapons, and then Ryan sent the top ten teams after him as a cover, but most of them were defeated. By the time these kids could figure out what was going on it was too late and one of them paid the price for it with his life." Abby went on, she knew she had her audience in rapt attention.

"They didn't give up. The leader of these kids was Numbuh 7071 aka Jenna. She was a brave girl and she broke into a KND museum and stole the recommissioning module and found me and my old friends. We recommissioned them and began to recommission our old friends as Ryan began a world wide abduction campaign and stole you all from your homes and families. They brainwashed you and made you a part of their army. They were going to use you to take over the world, starting by nuking a city in China." Abby said, getting a loud gasp from the crowd.

"But we came together with our friends. Our enemies became our allies and we had to work with villains and teens alike to win this. To save the world and the freedom of everyone on it. People have died to save this world. To save the Kids Next Door. Grandfather is dead, Ryan is dead, but the one behind it all is right here!" Abby said, pointing at Chad.

The crowd roared in anger and booed him venomously.

Chad simply glared back.

Abby waited for the crowd to calm down and eventually they did.

"Now that we're safe I'd like to share something with you. The one who killed Ryan was Jenna. I only knew her for a few days, but I could tell she was important. I didn't know that she would make me see the light like this." Abby said, raising some eyebrows.

Hoagie smiled proudly of his girlfriend (he assumed she was) and so did Kuki and Wally and Nigel, but the proudest was Cree's smile.

"Her friend, her boyfriend Ian was an orphan and he would go back to a rehab center or live on the street if he was decommissioned. When Grandfather killed Ian in front of her, Jenna decided that if they won this war, they'd change the rules of the KND a little bit. Mainly getting rid of the decommissioning process. When I was the supreme leader I tried it but I was denied. I don't think anyone wants to deny us this time." Abby said.

Isaac and a few dozen others kept quiet, knowing that no matter what they did, decommissioning was a thing of the past from now on. She signaled to Ray who came up behind her and held the recommissioning module up.

"You were all Kids Next Door operatives at one point in your lives. And now you can be operatives again if you want to. If you don't want to, you can leave. We won't stop you, but we'll let you remember anyway!" Abby said as Ray activated the recommissioning module and a bright flash engulfed the entire room.

They all waited for a few minutes as the various teens and adults around the room regained their memories and their composure, with a few people crying in happiness as they finally remembered their childhoods.

"Remember who you were everyone! Remember who you can be again!" she said as they all looked up to her, all paying attention to this woman who had given them back their childhood, while the kids in the audience were just in awe of how many rules the legendary Numbuh 5 had just broken without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"If you don't want any part of this, that's fine. Anyone want to forget anyway? I won't stop you, I'll have you decommissioned, but only if you want it. The other use for decommissioning will be a capital punishment for stuff like betraying us. We are no longer the kids Next Door alone. We're the Teens Next Door, even the Adults Next Door if you want it. No more hating adults or teens unless they deserve it. What happened to us proves that kids are just as capable of evil as adults are! If something like this ever happens again, the Kids Next Door might not survive it! So if we are going to survive another disaster like this we need to move on, we need to change, and as much as I hate to say it we need to grow up. So what do you say?" she asked the crowd.

There was silence for a full minute. Nobody was sure of what to do. Would kids and teens start fighting? Would adults start freaking out? Would kids be too stubborn to accept change?

Until finally a man spoke up.

"I'm in." he said.

And from that point on he was joined by the agreements and cheers of thousands of people.

Kids wanted change, teens wanted change, adults wanted change.

They wanted to remember and they'd fight anyone who tried to make them forget.

Abby looked around with tears in her eyes at the cheering and applauding crowds

12345

Nigel and Rosa tossed the bruised and battered Chad into a cryo-tube.

"Go ahead Numbuh 1, gloat! You've beaten me, yes, but you are making the worst mistake of your life by letting me live. I am Numbuh 274! I'm better than you are! I will come back and make you wish you were never conceived. I am..."

"You were better than me once Chad." Nigel interrupted, "But now you're just a petty, self pitying tool who can't see what he's become or the evil he's done in order to get what he calls justice." Nigel said as she shut the tub. "And I think it's time you faced your own justice." Nigel finished as Rosa pushed a button.

Chad screamed one last time as the ice engulfed him.

Nigel and Rosa looked at each other.

"Let's call them now." They both said at once.

They walked into a small communications room inside their ship and opened a transmission to a council member they trusted and liked, Sanfet.

His old, pale face appeared on the screen and smiled kindly at them.

"Hello you two! I was worried about you, after all you did ignore the order to come back." He said.

"Well we figured we deserved a vacation, even if there wasn't anything wrong on earth." Nigel said.

"And I take it there was?" Sanfet asked.

"Yes sir." Nigel said and he began telling the old alien everything that had happened, Chad's ultimate betrayal, the recommissionings, Jason's death, Grandfather's destruction, the brainwashing, everything, except for one detail.

"Great Xark. Numbuh 274? I... I... never thought he was capable of such evil." The old alien said in shock.

"Neither did we." Said Rosa.

"Yes Rosa, I am so, so ,so sorry for your loss. I don't think we can ever make it up to you. And poor Jason... he was one of our best. Many of the GKND operatives will be saddened by this." He said as Nigel stopped him.

"Sir, Chad mentioned that the main reason you chose me for GKND service was that I past a test that he failed. And that test sounded a hell of a lot like a dream I once had, that's I've suspected that you had something to do with for ages." Nigel said.

"It was the Whitehouse simulation Nigel, that's why we chose you. In that simulation, that dream reality we created with the Happy Headband we saw that you were willing to die for the Kids Next Door. You would rather die than force tyranny upon children. That was when I knew you were the right choice. I saw that all Chad wanted out of it was hero worship, to be praised and celebrated. We once ran that same simulation on Chad, and he failed it. You Nigel are the purest operative I ever met. You remind me of myself at a much, much younger age." The old alien said.

Nigel and Rosa could see how tired he was. In his old age, especially for his species' long life spans, he had done so much that a biography about him would be five times the size of a telephone book.

"Sir, one last thing, and it's pretty major." Nigel said.

"Go ahead, what is it now?" asked Sanfet, somewhat dreading the next piece of news.

"Sir, they recommissioned all of the former operatives that were abducted. They're decided that the decommissioning process is more trouble than it's worth and it's being reduced to a capital punishment only, or if they want to have their memories erased." Nigel reported.

Sanfet's eyes widened at this.

"And? Are you going to decommission them? Stop them in anyway?" he asked.

Nigel and Rosa looked at each other. They both knew the answer to that question.

"No." they both said.

Sanfet eyed them warily.

"No? What do you mean no?" he asked.

"Sire, we are with them one hundred percent. We agree with them. Come here and force decommissionings on them if you want to sir, but a word of warning. If you come to fight us, we'll fight back. Sir, I saw things today you wouldn't believe. I saw ten thousand people regain their memories, and remember what it's like to be a kid. What it was to be an operative of the Kids Next Door. What it is to have childhood in your life. They've all changed in their lives, from teenagers to adults, but an important thing about change is that you always have to remember what you used to be. And they couldn't remember what they used to be. They might not be Kids Next Door anymore, but they can be a Teens Next Door or the Adults Next Door, if you will. I am willing to fight for them and so is the rest of my old team, and Numbuh 362, and a lot of the current generation, and all the others. If you want to stop this sir, you'll have to go through all of us." Nigel said.

Sanfet's eyes softened and he smiled.

"I'll be there within the month. I won't bring an army, but I will bring a few of your friends when I deliver the verdict. I'll go discuss this with the rest of the council, until then enjoy your visit home." He said as he ended the transmission.

Nigel and Rosa were nervous, neither of them knew what would happen.

"So Nigel, will you stay or will you go back?" Rosa asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Right now I have something else to do, a few people I need to see." Nigel said as he walked out of the ship.

He walked out of the ship and saw his old girlfriend Lizzie Divine waiting for him.

"Hello Nigel." She said.

"Lizzie?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kuki invited me along. Pretty nice of her, I helped out Sticky-Beard in the battle." She said.

Nigel couldn't believe this.

"Lizzie, listen, I know that the last time we saw each other, we didn't exactly part on good terms." He said nervously.

"I know, and I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that. How's it been up in space?" she asked.

"Pretty awesome. I've fought in a war and I'm considered a major war hero." He said.

"That's nice Nigel. I've lived my life pretty good. I've got a great boyfriend and a good job. I've always wanted to see you again, to say that no matter what I hope we can still be friends." She said.

Nigel smiled at his former romantic interest and smiled.

"Sure you can, so we're okay?" he asked. Lizzie nodded and hugged Nigel.

"You bet we are." She said.

She saw Rachel watching them from a distance away, looking somewhat defeated.

Lizzie walked towards Rachel.

"Listen, Lizzie right? I won't get in your way. You had him first so I guess I should just..."

Lizzie stopped Rachel from taking by leaning in and whispering "Take good care of him for me. He needs it." She said.

Rachel smiled.

"I will. Thank you." She said.

Lizzie walked away and Nigel and Rachel met up.

"So... boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Come here." Rachel said as she kissed him.

Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally all watched from afar and smiled.

"At least this one's sane." Said Wally, who received a light smack from Kuki.

12345

The next few days were rather hectic. Most of the abducted operatives had been safely returned home and the ones who chose to forget were decommissioned.

Families were reunited and there was a world wide sigh of relief.

To most, it was all one big enigma.

First dozens of kids across the world go into mysterious comas, then two adults do after months of thinking only children were affected by it, then a huge monstrous super solider attacked a school in America for unknown reasons and then was never seen again and presumed dead, thousands of people were abducted by what appeared to be kids with guns and spaceships, and then a Chinese nuclear power plant was ransacked by a group of kids and teenagers and adults wearing armor the fit the description of the abductors.

And then suddenly everything turned to normal.

People had been returned to their homes with no memory of ever being abducted (or at least so they claimed), kids were released from the hospital after days of tests. No matter what the world's top doctors did they couldn't figure out what had made these kids go into a coma, all of their efforts proved fruitless.

Any attempts by the governments of the world to solve the mystery of what had happened were sabotaged by government agents who were former KND operatives.

A satellite monitoring Venus saw what happened to the bomb as it exploded on Nieth. It was chalked up that whoever stole the nuclear devices had launched them, somehow unnoticed, from earth and it hit the small proto-moon orbiting Venus. It had been chalked up to a North Korean Splinter Cell, trying to show the overlords of North Korea a bizarre show of power.

It wasn't the most solid of cover ups but it held.

Father was transported to the Antarctic Training base prison and stored deep, deep underground. They locked him in the frozen room, hoping he would never return. He would, but not for a decade or two. Mega Mom, Destructo-Dad and the Mysterious Twins were also imprisoned there, being placed under special security to prevent escape.

Karl's family was released from the KND prison and reunited with Karl, although demanding an explanation as to why they had been imprisoned.

Ryan's body was put into a tight, sealed off coffin and shot into space unceremoniously. Karl was the only one who truly mourned his old friend. Not who he had become, but the kid he used to be.

The Book of KND had been rewritten, based on the data in the Fortress' computer banks, and with new additions, such as the events of 'Operation: S.T.A.R.D.U.S.T' as they came to call it.

A week after the battle Mr. Boss bought up a plumbing company and renamed it 'Toiletnator'.

They began to rebuild the Safety-Bot, hoping that it kept its word about changing for the better.

Travis, Ryoka, Todd, Bucky, Kaui, Ash, Emma, Hugh, Spencer, Alex, Sean, Johnny, Vincent, Melvin, Maxwell, Agrata, Kevin, Terry, Angie, and anyone else who had been harvested by Grandfather or Consortium as he was known as back then were released from the hospital and reunited with their friends and family.

And more importantly, they had learned what had happened after their souls were drained by Grandfather, well the specifics of it anyway.

They were all affected by the knowledge of Ian and Jenna's deaths, and of the truth behind Numbuh 274's ultimate betrayal, and the return of Numbuh 1 and other, the truth about the GKND, the idealization of kids working with teens and adults in the Kids Next Door and letting everyone keep their memories, and the battle of the moon base were all a lot to take in for kids who had been in a coma for nearly a month.

Travis was devastated by the loss of the two best friends he had since graduation and the fact that the entire time he was inside of Grandfather he was powerless to help them.

The first time he saw their bodies he walked into the room slowly and with no emotion in his eyes or facial expressions. He just looked at them, cried, and said his own personal goodbye that he didn't bother to repeat to the others.

He was happy to be reunited with Roland and Ally and with Brad and Sue, but they could all tell that the deaths of his friends affected him greatly. It turns out this wasn't the first time this had happened wither. A few years ago Travis' older brother had been killed in a street fight and Travis had turned to Ian and Jenna for comfort, and now he had lost them too.

But he knew he'd always have Ally and Roland there for him. He hoped and prayed that he never lost them. He didn't know if he could handle that. Travis was uncharacteristically quiet and anti-social for the next few weeks.

Cree had been healed up by her father and was due for recovery in a week or less. Her relationship with Maurice was still in the air and she was keeping silent about it.

Joey was reunited with his team, happy to see Ash, Kevin, Ellie, and especially Kaui back in the land of the living.

Bianca and Danny were reunited with Ryoka, Vincent, and Adam. With Ryoka telling both of them how proud she was of them, and telling Bianca that she always knew she was strong enough, brave enough, and smart enough to win a battle like this.

Todd, Spencer, Alex, Hugh, and Ned were all together again, with Spencer getting a lot of praise for his fantastic fight in the school.

Angie, Bucky, Emma, Roger, and Hank were reunited as well, with seemingly never ending praise for Bucky's stand against Grandfather in the school, and his part in getting Sector V recommissioned, although he was very saddened by Jenna's death.

Silas and Violet were back together with Terry, Leslie, and Gregor, who were happy that Violet got her revenge on Ryan and that Silas had mended his friendship with Roland. "About time too." Terry said.

Johnny and Sean had been reunited with the rest of Sector O-9; 534997 aka Ricky, 534998 aka Miguel, and 534999 aka Sarah. Johnny was nothing but respectful towards the living legends who had saved their team, and he mourned Jenna like most of them did. The first time he heard about how she died he said "Perfect death for a girl like her. Dying a hero."

Sectors Y-6, H-2, Q-5 were all returned to normal and of course they were very grateful to Sector V for saving them from Grandfather.

And most significant off all was the return of Numbuhs 0 and 999.

Nigel reunited with his parents in their new house (which was in the same town of course) and couldn't be happier at the prospect of bringing them back.

"I say old bean! How was the school? Studies going along swimmingly I bet?" his dad asked.

"Oh course they are dear! A few books and tests are no match for our Nigel." His other said.

"You bet mom, so are you both feeling okay? The stay in the hospital pleasant?" Nigel asked.

"Don't know dear, we were out of it for the most part." Kathy said.

"Speaking of which Nigel, I can barely recall how we came to be in that blasted coma. All I know is that I was attacked by some brute claiming to be Pappy, darkness and the voices of children screaming to be let out, and then we were free." Monty concluded.

"It's the exact same way for me Nigel." His mother said.

"And Nigel, when I woke up, I had the strangest feeling that you were responsible for our speedy recovery. Any truth to that?" his dad asked.

"The answer to that question dad, is right in this box." Nigel said as he took out the recommissioning module.

They looked into it and fell back as their memories jumped back into their minds.

The legend known as Numbuh 0 and the renowned medic Numbuh 999 were back.

"Nigel, why did you do that? From what happened I guess Pappy, or at least the black skin, really did come back and nearly took over the world. But now there's no reason to recommission us since you've obviously defeated him." Numbuh 0 said to his son.

"I'm sorry to say it Nigel, but your father's right. What was the point of recommissioning us when there's no more danger?" Numbuh 999 asked.

"Because mom, after everything that happened the Kids Next Door has decided that if it's going to survive, that if it can ever recover from what happened, it needs to get rid of decommissionings." Nigel answered.

"Nonsense! They'll leave themselves open to all sorts of espionage and insurrections." Numbuh 0 said.

"We've already begun to take steps to make sure that doesn't happen dad. We've decided that the only reason teens turned on us is because we make them forget their childhood. Not petty things like borrowing CDs or bugging them, but taking away the one thing the Kids Next Door is about! Childhood." Nigel said.

Numbuh 0 considered this. "Well, I must say the logic is sound." He agreed.

"We're merging with the Teen Forces. We're a join venture now, so to speak. The Kids Next Door and the Teens Next Door, but there are a lot of adult operatives too, so we'll need an Adults Next Door, but they need a leader. It won't be much since these people have families and jobs they need to attend to, but every so often they'll be free to fight adult tyranny, to fight evil whenever they have the opportunity, not just from adults but from kids and teens as well. So it may be a smaller job than Teen or Kid leader, but I can't think of anyone else better suited for Adult leader than Numbuh 0 himself." Nigel said.

Monty and Kathy looked at each other.

"Well... why not? I mean, my mission of being a father to you is accomplished already it seems." Monty said proudly.

"It's accomplished all right dad, and no one could've done it better than you two." Nigel said as he hugged his parents.

Nigel pulled away and said "So would you like to meet some of my friends?" he asked.

"That depends Nigel, do you have a love life?" Numbuh 999 asked.

"Well mom, I suppose you could say I do. Her name is Rachel..." Nigel said as the door opened and the blonde girl walked in.

"Numbuh 0. Numbuh 999. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Numbuh 362 and I guess I'm your son's girlfriend."

12345

Jenna's funeral was going to be in a few days, but today was the day of Ian's funeral.

Ally told Herbie about Ian's sister so he managed to hack into the RTC's files and find her.

Ally spoke with Rosa about it. Rosa was afraid, fearing what her daughter might say. 'I hate you' or 'You left us!' anything was possible. Rosa didn't want her child to hate her, but she wouldn't blame her if she did.

Ally left to go get the girl known as Madelyn and in an hour Ally was listening to the quiet sobs of the girl behind her.

Ally found it very had to tell the dark brown haired girl she now known as Madelyn Reinhold that her brother was dead.

Madelyn had only known her brother until she was three and he was five, that's when she was adopted and she left him. However they had gotten together a few times since, at lease three times a year since he joined the Kids Next Door.

Madelyn was always unsure of the Kids Next Door, she saw it more like a bunch of crazy violent hungry nuts who just wanted to fight and now that she learned her brother was dead... well it was a lot to take in.

She learned he died a hero. Fighting someone psychotic and sadistic, fighting to save lives. She didn't care. Her brother was dead and nothing could change that. Nothing could change the fact that he died because of the Kids Next Door.

Madelyn looked around in awe of the moon base, as ships and construction crews worked effortlessly on repairing the moon base and turning the downed Elite 1 into a new section of the base. She watched as Stardust fluttered around everything, blending in like sugar into candy.

The Sweet Revenge and Elite 2 had recently been separated, using birthday suit based shields to keep the ships air locked and to keep the candy from spilling out of course.

"You weren't kidding. There really was a war." Madelyn said as she saw the wrecked ships floating, being salvaged by bigger ships.

"It was a bad one, but we came out on top. Thanks in no small part to Sector V and everyone else working their butts off." Ally said as she flew her ship into a hangar.

She led Madelyn out of the ship and through the busy moon base that had kids, teens, and adults alike all working hard together to restore it.

Ryan had had the statue of Numbuh 0 torn down, but now a team of adult operatives who were architects and construction workers were working on a series of new statues, consisting of Numbuh 0, Sector V, Sector Z, Rachel, Patton, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Sector C-5, and anyone else who had a big part in saving the Kids Next Door and the world.

"I thought that agents got decommissioned once they hit thirteen?" said Madelyn.

"Long, long, long story. You want to see him?" asked Ally. Madelyn knew what she was talking about and nodded.

Ally took Madelyn to a room where Ian's body had been placed in a casket. They found a few former KND operatives that worked as morticians and they respectfully prepared Ian's body for a funeral on the moon base.

Madelyn covered her mouth and shook slightly as she forced herself to walk up to her dead brother.

She looked at him, expecting any minute now that he would open his eyes, but she knew that he'd never open his eyes again.

"Madelyn?" asked a woman's voice from behind her.

She turned around to see a woman in her early thirties looking at her and clearly trying not to cry.

"Yes? Who are you?" Madelyn asked.

"I am your mother." Rosa said.

"What? Don't fool around with me lady! My brother is lying there dead and I'm not in the mood for sick jokes!" the furious ten year old yelled.

Rosa walked over to her daughter and put her hand and her shoulder. "I know how the moon must feel." Rosa said.

Madelyn's eyes widened and she gasped.

The song. The song Ian would always try to sing to her when they were at the RTC, the song that only they knew.

Rosa stepped back and opened the palm of one of her hands and revealed a Stardust bug in her hand.

"Do you see it? Like Ian could, like I can?" Rosa asked.

Madelyn began to cry harder and answered "Yes."

She couldn't deny it, this was her mother.

Ally wisely walked out of the room, not wanting to intrude on this sensitive moment.

"Where were you?! Why did you abandon us? Were we a burden on you?" Madelyn demanded.

"No. You and Ian were never a burden to me. Madelyn, listen. I was a member of the Kids Next Door just like Ian was. I still am. I wasn't like the others; I was an agent that pretty much worked alone. But I was chosen for something... special. In 1992, before I turned thirteen, I learned that we aren't alone in the universe. Yes, I mean aliens." Rosa said, amused by the bewildered face Madelyn was making.

"They offered me a place in the Galactic Kids Next Door and god help me I said yes. But before I left I had one final showdown with an old enemy of mine named the Nightmare Warrior. What I didn't realize was that I had scarred his face up pretty bad and he wanted revenge on me. Eight years later I returned to earth for a three year shore leave, when I met the man who would be you father, Christof Dietz. We fell in love, made love, and ten months later Ian was born. We got engaged, waited for him to raise enough money to buy rings and afford a wedding and we had you." Rosa said, smiling sadly as she got to the dark part of her story.

"It was after you were born. I had been on earth for nearly three years and I was sefriously considering leaving the GKND for my family. Then it happened. One day the Nightmare Warrior began eliminating every single person who was related to me by blood or if they were close to me. Killing them and burning their homes down. That included our home. Miraculously Christof managed to hide you and Ian away in a cupboard, while he tried to fight Nightmare Warrior off. It didn't work. Christof was killed, then that's when I made it home. I fought Nightmare Warrior down, eventually making him retreat. I didn't know what to do. My fiancée was dead, my family had been slaughtered, but my children were alive, and the monster responsible for all of this had gotten away."

"So what did you do?" Madelyn asked.

"I ran away just as Nightmare Warrior turned my house into an inferno and I contacted the head of the nerds, the one who knew about the GKND to keep my kids safe while I hunt down the Nightmare Warrior. I found him. I ended him." She said, clenching her fist, remembering the horrific things she had seen and done on that dark night. The night she killed someone for the first time.

"After that I just didn't know. I was confused and overwhelmed by the loss of my family and the fact that the GKND wanted me to come back. I... I didn't know what to do with myself, or with you, or... anything. I asked them, I begged them to let me take both of you with me, but even they saw how bad that would go. In my time in space I made a lot of enemies, and I knew I couldn't take it if either you or Ian were hurt by someone who wanted revenge on me so I left you here on earth, hoping that you'd find happier lives with other families and that maybe one day I'd see you again. I had them wipe Ian's mind so he wouldn't remember the horrible things he saw that night and I left you both at a rehab center and left." Rosa said.

Both Rosa and her daughter were silent. Rosa had tears of regret and of self loathing while Madelyn had tears of anger, frustration, and sadness in hers.

"I never forgave myself for that. I knew I probably should've ignored their orders and taken you with me, but like I said, I was afraid of something happening to you because of me. I was supposed to come back two years ago for another shore leave, but a war prevented that." Rosa explained as she covered he face with the palm of her and her fingers.

She looked at her daughter who was looking down at the floor.

"Madelyn. If you hate me, I completely understand. I don't blame you, hell I've always been mad at myself for what I did, but I had no money, no one I trusted enough to keep you two, nothing. It was my only option. And I damn myself for it every day." Rosa said.

Madelyn looked at her mother. Deep down she was still angry for being abandoned, still hurt and distraught by Ian's death. She didn't know what to do or say. She didn't know if she should forgive her mother or not.

Did she want to?

She didn't know.

The ten year old girl hugged her long lost birth mother and she hugged her back.

Neither of them knew what would happen from here on out.

Could they ever make a healthy relationship out of this? Nobody knew the answers to it.

"Do you hate me?" Rosa asked.

Madelyn was silent for a moment and finally answered "I can't decided. I just... I just don't know!"

12345

Ian was laid to rest in the gardens of the moon base. Ally, Roland, Travis, Brad, Sue, Nigel, Wally, Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, Tommy, Sonya, Lee, Fanny, Cree, Patton, Bartie, Virginia, Grey, Eli, Iris, Lance, Joey, Bianca, Danny, Kaui, Bucky and the whole of the Consortium Hunters were in attendance.

There were many others, about a hundred or so who were just there to show their respect.

They found a former KND operative who had became a preacher and happily agreed to preside over the funeral.

He kept his sermon short and respectful. He admitted to never knowing Ian, but he said that it was a sin before god that people so young died so horribly, but at least Ian died to save others.

It was a small last effort to say good bye and pay respects.

It was over quickly and Ian was buried, under a tombstone that had the same thing written on it as the old piece of wood had on it in the field, except now his birth date was corrected by Rosa as 2001 to 2013.

Travis looked at the casket and said quietly "Good luck out there man, wherever you are." And he walked down.

Roland looked down at the body and said "I'm sorry. I failed you." Quietly so no one could hear him, but a lot of them could tell what he was thinking.

Ally cried as she said her goodbyes, there were humble and short. "Ian, just be happy wherever you are, and please never forget us."

Grey looked at the body and said. "Rest easy buddy. If anyone deserves a happy afterlife it's you and Jen. See on ya on the other side. I hope." She said.

The rest all said small personal goodbyes; Bianca, Danny, Ryoka, Bucky, Silas, Eli, they all had their turns.

Nigel looked at the grave and sighed. He wondered could he have saved Ian had he gotten here sooner. How many deaths could he have prevented? Rachel quickly snapped him out of it and made him realize that no matter what he did or how good he was he couldn't save everyone.

That didn't stop Nigel from hoping that one day he could.

Rachel simply looked at Ian's body and nodded in approval. "Hell of a job there kid. Hell of a job."

Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally all said their goodbyes. None of them really knew what to say. All they really knew about him was that he died fighting Ryan, he saved some abductees; he was a big fan of them, and whatever the rest of his sector told them.

They said their goodbyes. Kuki cried for him, Abby wished him luck wherever he was, Hoagie said that his jokes might've killed Ian if Ryan didn't, and Wally didn't say anything. He simply patted the coffin and walked off.

Madelyn and Rosa had their turns next.

Madelyn cried for her brother, wishing she had spent more time with him, wishing that somehow they'd be together again. She knew it was probably impossible, but she could hope.

"Bye Ian. We may not have been there for each other that much, but I always knew i could count on you. I'm just sorry you couldn't count on me." She said.

Rosa was the only one left.

She whispered a silent prayer for her son, hoping he would forgive her. She just hoped that wherever he was, if he still existed in heaven or as a ghost, or if he didn't exist at all and had simply ceased to be, she hoped that he was happy.

As she walked away she hoped he hadn't ceased to exist, she had never been a very religious person, but she had never been one to believe that once you're dead you simply stop existing.

She had learned that a soul is also energy. And energy can't be destroyed, only transformed.

12345

The day for Jenna's funeral came.

Her parents were crushed by the loss of their daughter. While the mother tried to keep a strong face, she couldn't. Jenna's father didn't even try to stop himself from crying.

Most, but not all, of Jenna's family were in attendance, standing and sitting. Some of them merely kept stoic faces on because they never knew Jenna very well, but other cried and wept.

The funeral home was overcrowded because of the members of the KND and TND that had attended.

All of the Consortium Hunters had come, out of uniform and in dress clothes to be respectful to the family.

Several of the Teen leaders like Cree, Gavin, and Talisha had also come to show their respect to the friends of Jenna and to Jenna herself.

Jenna's family were quite amazed by the turnout, which acceded their expectations greatly. They knew Jenna had friends, but not this many.

Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Patton, Fanny, Bartie, Virginia, Pete, Peter, Arthur, Tara, Isaac, Herbie, Grey, Eli, Iris, Lance, Shane, Ray, Karl, Rosa, had all come to the funeral with the Consortium Hunters and Sector C-5, along with the newly recommissioned Brad and Sue.

Jenna's parents could tell by the look on Ally, Roland, and Travis' faces that Jenna wasn't the only one whose life had been taken. They noticed the absence of Ian and when they asked Ally about it she simply looked down and wept quietly, answering their question.

Rosa met with them, revealing that she was Ian's mother and she felt their loss as well.

The mothers and father mourned for their dead children together.

Everyone had their chance to say their goodbyes. Ryoka, Johnny, Bucky, Emma, Kaui, Joey, Terry, Violet, Silas, Karl, and everyone else.

Travis looked down at the body that had been healed up quite nicely by the funeral workers.

"Thank you. Thanks for always being there for me Jenna, for listening to my tech geek talk when the others got sick of it, thanks for never making me fight anything I didn't want to, and..." he didn't know what else to say. "Goodbye." He said.

Roland came up next. He looked at her with tears in her eyes and said "I failed you. I know what you'd say 'shut up and get over it' but I can't. You gave me a chance when no one else wanted to, not even myself. Goodbye Jenna. I'll be the best operative I can be. I'll never forget you. Never." He said, and with that he joined the pallbearers (which he had begged to join.)

Brad and Sue went next. "You did a great job kid. You were a great leader and you gave everything for the Kids Next Door, even your life. I am so proud of you." Brad said as he walked away. Sue didn't have much to say, only a silent prayer for a final word to her old friend.

Ally went up next. She didn't know what to say that hadn't already been said at this point. "I'll never have a better team leader than you Jenna. Farewell Numbuh 7071." She said as she gave a small salute and said her final words for her friend and leader; "Goodbye and good luck."

Rachel went next. "I didn't know you very well, I mean a few days of hectic running around and preparing for war doesn't really allow much chitchat, but... listen kid, wherever you are, you did a great job. World might be a giant hellhole if it wasn't for you and your team, and I would've been just another slave to evil overlords. You led your team greatly Numbuh 7071. Now it's time for a well deserved rest. At ease soldier." She said.

Next up was Hoagie. "Okay, so I don't have much to say really. Imagine that, Hoagie Gilligan, the kid with the biggest imagination of Sector V doesn't have anything to say. But I don't, I really don't. I didn't know what to say when my dad died and I don't know what to say now. Pathetic, right? Well, just have a happy afterlife out there, if there is one. I mean, I've seen the afterlife for Hamsters, so there has to be one for humans. I hope, and if anyone deserves to have eternal life in heaven or whatever you do Jenna. So... well..." Hoagie said, not knowing what to say next. He simply walked away.

Nigel went next. "Hello Jenna. I only knew you for two minutes, but from what I've heard from everyone else you're a lot like I was. Only a girl, and with hair, and not a conspiracy theorist. What you've done has changed everything for us, not just for earth hopefully, but for every KND in existence! Be it on Hreug or Oluvf, everyone will be affected by this. The Kids Next Door has changed for the better, and we owe it all to you and your sector. You're great Jenna, and so is your team. I'll be sure to make them understand that. Your mission is over, time to go." Nigel said as he walked over to Jenna's team to talk to them and tell them something that his dad once told him.

Kuki's turn. "If I still had it I'd bring my Rest In Peace Rainbow Monkey, but I guess it'd be pretty inappropriate. Even though you got us recommissioned Jenna, we were probably going to figure it out sooner or later, but if it wasn't for you our friendship with Abby might never have been brought back. I... I don't know what else to say. I've been to funerals before but never to a kid's funeral." Kuki sobbed lightly and tried to continue. "I aid on the moon base that I'd have enough children for both of us, and I'll keep that promise. No one will ever forget you or your team or anything you've done. I promise it." Kuki said.

She looked at Wally has he walked up to take his turn.

Wally walked up to the casket and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. No one should have to die like you did, especially so young. I don't know if we could've saved ya, I mean we're not exactly surgeons or anything, but I think we could've done something. Maybe if we'd been better, faster, tougher, better shots, I don't know... anything to keep Waspman from taking you. I..." Wally stopped himself.

What else was there to say?

There was one thing...

"I promise you, right now, that I will never let anyone else die. I don't care if they're my family, a friend, or a total stranger or even an enemy, I won't let them die. No matter what. And that's a promise too." He said.

Abby watched as Wally walked towards Kuki and hugged her tightly as he cried in public.

Abby shook her head and walked to Jenna. "You did a good job kid, a real good job. Thanks for giving me a way to get my friends back. I guess in hindsight they were always there and I was too nervous to be with them again, but you and your team fixed that. You've helped us unite kids, teens, and adults in the ultimate alliance against evil, and I won't forget that. Statue of you and your sector is gonna be nice, it'll be right up there with ours, Sector Z's and Numbuh 0. My grandpa said that when my grandma died that she's gone, but not forgotten. Well, I'll make sure that none of us are forgotten." Abby said.

She walked out with the others as Jenna's parents said their parting words to their daughter.

They drove to the cemetery and Jenna's dad, Roland, a couple of uncles, and some friends of the family carried the coffin to the final resting place.

Jenna's grave marker read "Here Lies Jenna Sullivan. 2002 - 2013. Beloved daughter, friend, leader, girlfriend, and hero."

12345

Jenna saw a light ahead of her.

She tried to get up and walk but she couldn't, so she crawled.

Soon enough she began to walk. She was naked and she felt herself change. She was getting older and taller. Her hair got longer, her skin began to sag and wrinkle, and she began walking slower and slower.

As soon as she got into the light her skin rotted off and her skeleton stood in the blinding white light, being reduced to dust.

 _ **"Welcome Child."**_ Said a voice that was beyond description.

Jenna shot up with a gasp. She blinked wildly and put her arm against her chest, feeling that she was still naked.

She looked around and saw a huge green field, covered with trees of all types and rivers that seemed to go on forever. She looked up into the sky and saw that it was multi-colored. There was blue, pink, red, black, gray, orange, yellow; every color the sky had ever been was happening all at once above her.

She had no idea what was going on or where she was.

She stood up, using her arms to cover her crotch and breasts, when she remembered.

"I'm dead." She said.

This was a lot to take in and she had so many questions. Where was she? Heaven or purgatory? It was way too nice to be hell. Why was she naked? Whose voice had she heard? What was up with the sky? Where are the angels? Where was God? Was there a god? For that matter where was anybody?!

"Hi Jenna." Said a voice from behind her.

Jenna turned around and saw Ian, wearing a baggy gray T-shirt and black shorts. He smiled lovingly at her and she forgot about her unclothed state and leaped into his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, burying her head into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her bare back and said "I never doubted it." He said.

Jenna pulled away and blushed madly when she remembered she was naked, she quickly covered her breasts and groin again.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the whole born again literally thing." Ian muttered, blushing as well.

"Born again? Is that why I'm naked?" she asked.

"Pretty much." He said as he put his arms on her shoulders and hummed.

Jenna saw that she was now wearing a gray T-shirt like Ian's with red shorts.

"H-how did you?"

"You learn a lot in your first few days." Ian said, "I simply touched you and pictured you wearing something, so there you are. You try it, just picture yourself wearing something and concentrate."

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes and pictured herself in different clothes.

When she opened her eyes she was amazed to see herself wearing jeans and a long sleeved brown shirt. She did it again and she now wore a belly dancer outfit, with a veil, a bra that leaved little to the imagination, and a sarong skirt. She looked up at a blushing Ian. "I knew you'd like it." She teased.

She changed clothes again and now wore a beautiful blue dress that looked like something a Disney Princess would wear. She spun around gracefully and changed back to the T-shirt and shorts Ian had put her in.

Ian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"I've been watching you, all of you since I died the second time." He said.

"What about the first time?" she asked.

"It was only darkness; I guess the powers that be knew I'd be resurrected." Ian explained.

"Speaking of those, who is in charge of this place? God?" she asked, still looking around the odd place as she saw castles floating in the skies.

"Yeah, pretty much lets us do what we want as long as there's no hatred or evil intent to it." Ian said.

"Where'd you learn all this?" she asked.

"The angels fill us in, but they let some of us fill in the newcomers like you." Ian explained.

"Speaking of which Numbuh 100 himself got here a few hours ago! Can you believe it!" Ian said excitedly.

"I'll believe anything at this point." Jenna said, smiling widely.

"Will I see one of these angels or anyone else?" she asked.

"Soon enough, you want to go check up on Roland, Ally, and the others?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to see if they've won." Jenna said.

"I can assure you they did." Ian said.

"Then when they get to heaven, won't they be old?" she asked.

"Yes, but in heaven you can be any age you want." Ian said.

He walked behind Jenna and appeared in front of her again, but as a little kid. "You can be five." He said as he ran behind her again and appeared in front of her once more, but as an old man. "Or seventy nine." He said as he circled her again and appeared yet again, but this time as a handsome young man. "Or twenty two. It's whatever you want to be Jenna, just close your eyes and do it." Ian said.

Jenna closed her eyes and felt an odd energy surge through her.

She opened her eyes again and saw that she was twenty two and almost as tall as Ian. She grinned and jumped into his arms and he spun around laughing in pure happiness.

Ian picked her up bridal style and walked away with her.

"Wait till you see the place I created, I based it off something I saw on the internet once, it's an empty cement factory reworked as a mansion, you'll love it!" he said.

Jenna began to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just so, so happy." She said. She rubbed her tears away and looked up at Ian.

"I thought there were no tears in heaven." She said.

"They make an exception when it's tears of joy." Ian said as he put her down.

"My parents will be devastated." Jenna said, realizing all the things she had left behind. She feared for her parents, knowing how her death would affect them, especially her mom. She looked back, as if expecting to see them somehow.

"They will be, they already are. But in a few decades they'll be here with you. We have all of eternity to live Jen; thirty to fifty years won't be that long in the grand scheme of things." He said.

"I hope they'll be okay." She said.

"They be crushed, they'll mourn, they'll weep, but they'll move on with their lives. Everyone has to. You still fought Ryan and Grandfather after I died, if you could do it your parents will too. After all, if they're your parents, they'll be able to get through anything together." Ian said.

The two held each other's hands and walked away into the green field.

"Wait till you see the rest of the battle, you won't believe who showed up." Ian said, very excited that he got to see Numbuh 1 in action and see his mother once again, even though it was too late for them to reunite. He honestly didn't know what to think about the whole mess, but he had listened to his mother's past, being in heaven had its advantages when it came to finding out answers. He knew he may never get to tell her, but he forgave her.

"So Ian, what's heaven's policy on love? Can you be married after death?" she asked curiously.

"It's allowed, but it can't be lustful. It has to be pure love." Ian said as he waved hello to an old woman who walked past them with a rather tall and stout old man.

"Pure love? I think we got that down." Jenna said as she leaned against Ian's shoulder and sighed in content.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We wait for our friends, our loved ones, and soon enough we'll see them again and they'll be here with us. It's our own little piece of heaven. It's what we make of it." Ian said.

They walked on together, hand in hand, into the never ending grounds of heaven, filled with forests, jungles, cities, houses, and many other things, all personal homes for the people who had ascended up.

And now, Ian and Jenna had their own world, and they couldn't wait to share it.

12345

In a library Wallabee Beatles did something no one ever thought he would do.

He picked up a medical book and began to read it.

He had a new goal in life; to become a doctor and save lives.

As long as he could do something about it, no one would die like Ian and Jenna did.

12345

Two weeks later a delegation from the GKND arrived. They came quietly to go unnoticed but they made sure to warn Nigel when they entered the galaxy.

Nigel and Rosa stood in a small hangar on the far side of the moon base and watched as the medium sized star cruiser landed inside.

"What do you think they'll do?" Nigel asked.

"Not sure, could attack us, might talk to us. If they start decommissioning though your friends will give 'em a fight." Rosa said.

"Don't I know it." Nigel muttered.

The ramp to the ship went down and a few old friends of theirs walked out of the ship.

Krytai was beautiful to say the least. She was humanoid, but she was mostly feline in appearance. Large golden and black cat eyes with claws coming out of her fingers and feet, which were visible through sandal-esque shoes. Her fur was a weird mixture of black, brown, orange, and beige fur on her body. She had ears that twitched due to constant noises of the reconstruction of the moon base. A long and fluffy tail that acted as a tripwire and an extra limb at times, protruded from the area above her rear.

Xayron was a more alien looking creature. He, or it, was tall and mechanical in appearance. It had six arms and two legs, which gave him a creepy spider like appearance. His face was pale and stoic, yet seemed to carry an aura of intelligence with it. Xayron's species had evolved beyond flesh and had mostly become cyborgs now.

Glarks was the biggest of the bunch. Standing at ten feet tall and with rough green skin, he looked like what some people believed orcs looked like. His muscles were very well developed and gave him an all too intimidating appearance, not helped by the dozens of scars on his arms and face.

Quzarin was the oddest looking of the bunch. His entire lower body was shaped like a hand and he walked like a crab, except he could actually go backwards and forwards. His upper body was just as odd, with a large square like torso and a small, blank round thing on top that appeared to be a head, but had no visible eyes, ears, mouth, or nose. Two long, slender arms protruded from its sides, with a wide and spindly appearance.

And the oldest and grandest of them was Sanfet. He was pale and glowing with what appeared to be wings sprouting out of his back, specifically from his shoulder blades, but they looked withered and crippled, one of them had a hole through it, most likely shot through. His general appearance was humanoid and was no bigger or tall than an average human adult, but he was old, very old. He appeared to be a human equivalent to sixty five to eighty, but both Nigel and Rosa knew that he ha been around for thousands of years.

"Nice to see you all." Nigel said.

"Good to see you too, thought you were getting a vacation from all the crud going on out there." Said Glarks.

"We came home to find an all out war Glarks, trust us; this has been anything but a vacation." Rosa said.

"We know. Many of our comrades were deeply affected by the loss of Numbuh 100." Said Xayron.

"He was a great kid Numbuh 101010101; he had earned the reputation of 'the cool one' for a reason. If anything he saved my life at Stormhead Pass, so I mourn as well." Krytai said, she looked at Rosa and bowed her head respectfully.

"Numbuh Ultimate 3 tells us that your son has been killed. I apologize deeply, it is always a horrible thing when death comes to someone so young." She said to her friend.

"Thank you Krytai, it... it's hard and it's going to be hard for the rest of my life, but I'll survive this loss. I survived everything else." Rosa said.

"So, Ultimate 3, sir... have you and the other nine Ultimates reached your decision?" Nigel asked, referring to the council of the Ultimate 10, the original founders of the Kids Next Door who, once dead, would be replaced by someone deemed good enough to take their place.

"Yes Numbuh 1 we have, in fact that's what took us so long to get here. There was much deliberation over what to do with your little planet." Sanfet said, not comforting words for Nigel or anyone else of the earthbound KND.

"Let go inside to your meeting room." Sanfet said, referring to a conference room saved for members of the GKND and those who had the clearance to have knowledge of the GKND.

But the alien visitors were surprised to see Abby, Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, Rachel, Ally, Travis, Roland, Karl, and Numbuh 0 himself were waiting for them in the room.

"Uh-oh." said Glarks.

"A most unexpected action from you Numbuh 1 and you as well Numbuh 12602." said Xayron.

"Oh boy." muttered Sanfet, thinking he was far too old for this.

"Whoa, some freaky looking things out there, but some cute things too." Travis said, looking at Krytai.

"Charming." she muttered.

"Sanfet, long time no see." said Numbuh 0, offering out his hand. Sanfet accepted it and shook it.

"Numbuh 0, it's been what? Thirty five of your earth years?"

"It has, so are you going to listen to what my son and his friends have to say or are you going to start decommissioning people?" Monty asked.

"Seeing as how you went through all this trouble I could at least give you a chance." the old alien said.

"Good then I'll go first. Sanfet right? I'm Roland aka Numbuh 365. I was once a leader of my own sector until I was tricked and I led my team to disaster. I was double demoted and I ended up in Sector C-5 under Numbuh 7071's command. Now both she and Numbuh 1615 are dead because of Grandfather, and Ryan, and Chad... these guys here..." Roland said gesturing around to Travis, Ally, and the others, "they're all I've got left and if you want to take 'em away from me, well guess what? I'll fight for them. I'll fight to remember each and every operative of the Kids Next Door. If you want to decommission us all, go ahead! But keep in mind that we will fight. We'll fight for our future, our past, and our present." Roland said as Ally and Travis took hold of his hands and the three stood together as a team.

"Very moving speech young man but I..." Sanfet tried to begin when Wally interrupted him.

"Yeah E.T.! We don't care if you pull and Independence Day and start blowing stuff up! We want to remember, and if you think you can take away our memories again, you're dead wrong mate." Wally barked.

Kuki stepped up with him and said "We don't want to fight you and I can tell you don't want to fight us, but if you want to decommission us and everyone else, the we'll have to fight."

"It'll be a battle to remember!" said Hoagie, earning groans from most of the room but getting a big laugh out of Glarks.

"Hoagie, please don't." Abby said.

"What? My jokes too pun-ishing?" he zinged again.

"This guy's a riot! We could really use a guy with this kinda comedy genius." said Glarks.

"I'd rather we didn't." said Quzarin in a rough and gurgling voice.

Abby shook he head and went next. "My entire team is with me, and so is everyone else who has found out about you. You want to get all War of the Worlds? We'll be happy to be the germs that take you down." she said, earning confused looks from the aliens.

"Germs?" Krytai asked Xayron, who shrugged.

Rachel stood up next. "Ah, Numbuh 362. It's an honor to meet you at last. Numbuh 1 has told me so much about his team and yourself, why it's an honor to meet all of you." he said to Sector V. "Thank you sir, but I hope you'll understand if I say I'm a little pissed off." she said.

"Angered? Furious because you were never informed of the GKND's existence until recently?" the old alien asked. Rachel nodded.

"I thought as much. I always thought it was rubbish that supreme leaders weren't informed, but I'm only one person on the council." Sanfet said.

"So do I, and can I say that while I haven't led any wars in space or gone beyond our galaxy I can still fight. I can still learn. And if you want to decommission us I can learn about you and fight you just as good as I can any other enemy. So think twice before you start wiping minds...sir." Rachel finished.

Sanfet looked at her admirably and he turned to Nigel and said "Before I actually say what is going to become of you all, do you have anything to say Numbuh 1?"

"Yes sir. I do. if you're going to decommission them, then decommission me too. A wise operative once told me 'I'm only as good as my team.' And if my team is decommissioned again, I may not be any good at all, without them." he said as he stood with his friends. Together as the great Sector V.

"Okay then. Now I can say that the council of Ultimate 10 has decided to let the operatives of earth keep their memories, and has ruled in favor of an experimental Teens Next Door and Adults Next Door." he said, resulting in a huge cheer and sigh of relief from the earthbound KND operatives in the room. "But they have to govern themselves. If any recommissioned operatives cause trouble you'll have to take care of them as you see of course we'll need a replacement for Numbuh 100 and i think that Numbuh 362 has proven herself good enough in my eyes." he said, getting a gasp from Rachel.

"Don't worry my dear, we won't need you for another three years, but when the time comes you need to be ready. Do you accept?" he asked.

Nigel looked at Rachel and found her face unreadable as she considered her options.

Stay on earth, become a teacher, and wait years for Nigel to return or go out there with him and see things few humans have.

"I'll do it." she said as she took hold of Nigel's hand.

"Sir, I want to go back with you." Rosa said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Why? Don't you want to stay on earth for a few years?" Sanfet asked.

"No sir, it's... it's too painful here sir. I need to be anywhere else but earth." she said.

Sanfet looked at her sympathetically and said "Very well. Numbuh 1, we'll need your help in transferring Sector Z and Numbuh 274 to our own ship, and I want testimonies from as many people as you can get. If we're going to put him on trial we'll need human evidence." he said.

"Got it covered." Abby said as she pulled out a disc, which held a recording of Chad's confession from the interrogation room.

"Good, have you appointed a new supreme leader? Or any for the Teens Next Door or the Adults Next Door?" Xayron asked.

"Numbuh 11, my sister Cree has been chosen to lead the teens." said Abby

"And I'm leading the adults." said Numbuh 0.

"And the KND? We need a leader." Sanfet said.

"I've think we got a candidate. Him." Abby said gesturing to Karl.

"Me?" he asked.

"We know that Numbuh 0.0001 was a candidate for the supreme leader last time, but are you sure he can do it?" Sanfet asked.

"I survived on the run for nearly two months with very little supplies and everyone in the KND thinking I was a traitor and I helped take down Numbuh 1 Billion, I think I can handle paperwork." Karl said.

"Good, then I hereby appoint you, Numbuh 0.0001 supreme leader of the Kids Next Door of earth. You will have to step down once the time comes and find a suitable and trustworthy replacement." he said.

"I will sir, it's an honor, thank you." Karl said.

Sector Z and Chad were transferred to Sanfet's ship and Abby saw to it that everyone who knew and understood Chad's plan gave testimony against him.

Rosa had one final, private meeting with her daughter before she departed the world that harbored many painful memories.

And so ended the seventh age of the Kids Next Door of earth, and the eighth age, and they could tell it was just he beginning of a golden era.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the heaven bit was cheesy as hell and not bittersweet or uplifting in the least right? Well, I wanted to give my two main OCs one last scene together, and I wanted to make it a happy one, cheesy as it was. One more chapter left. Well it's technically an epilogue but I count it as a chapter.
> 
> One thing that always weirded me out about KND's finale was the revelation that Wally graduated from Harvard and became a doctor. For a long time I wondered to myself 'what possibly could have happened to him that would make him turn his life around like that?'
> 
> I give you my answer.
> 
> I finally got all of these chapters transferred over to AO3, better late than never.


	21. Journey's End

**Continuing Transmission...**

**Chapter 21**

**Journey's End**

"Trial continues tomorrow Dickson, get ready. I think they're finally gonna lay down the verdict on your sorry butt." Said the large and brutish alien guard.

Chad had been imprisoned for nearly three years, the entire time putting up with a meandering trial and ridiculous aliens. They had decided he was guilty right away, they had been deliberating what they should do with him.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Chad said.

"I heard some of the statements and the evidence. You better hope they kill you, because if they don't I'll make sure some friends of mine have fun with you." The alien said as he walked away.

Chad smiled in his dark cell.

A small flame appeared in Chad's hand as something black began to cover Chad's entire body.

"Whatever you say." Chad said again, grinning evilly.

54321

Nigel turned and saw the sleeping, naked form of Rachel T. McKenzie Uno lying next to him on the hotel bed. She had a content smile as she slept peacefully next to her husband.

Their wedding had been three days ago, and it was one to remember. Nigel's groomsmen had been Hoagie and Wally as the best men with Lee, Tommy, Roland, Patton, and Maurice. Rachel's bridesmaids had been Abby, a pregnant Kuki, Ally, Bianca, Tara, Sonya, and Fanny. They had spent the last two days in the Bahamas, living out the first few days of their marriage in luxury and loving each other constantly.

Nigel got up, he could sense someone else was with them.

Nigel got up out of the bed and he pulled up the blankets to cover his wife's breasts as he pulled on his trousers. He walked over to the balcony of the Honeymoon suite and saw the familiar cat humanoid form of Krytai standing in front of him.

He opened the door and walked outside to talk to his old friend.

"The wedding ended three days ago." He joked.

"Nice to see you too Numbuh 1, congrats. Numbuh 362 is a very lucky girl." Krytai purred.

"I thought we still had a few more months before we had to go back." Nigel said.

"You did. That changes now. Something's happened. Something very bad." The feline woman said.

"What is it?" asked the voice of Rachel, who now wore a tank-top and panties; the stab wound Maurice gave her had healed up nicely.

"Numbuh 362, a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on your wedding. I can tell your mating ritual was eventful." She said, causing Rachel and Nigel to blush brightly.

"Anyway, I have urgent news from the GKND. We need you back ASAP." She said as she took out a hologram projector and activated it.

What they saw horrified them. Chad was standing in a big intergalactic prison with multiple inmates running around attacking guards, but that wasn't the worst of it. Chad had the black skin growing on him, merging with his body as he laughed manically. Chad grabbed a large guard and burned him alive, then turned to the camera and blasted a fireball at it.

Nigel and Rachel both looked at Krytai. "They're keeping an incredibly tight grip on the rim, no one's getting out of the GKND center galaxy without permission. And Chad will have a very hard time getting it." She said.

"How is this possible?" asked Nigel.

"Grandfather lay dormant inside of Chad for years, he must have left a fragment of himself inside of Chad, giving him the power of the black skin suit, or at least that's what our scientists say." Krytai said.

She showed them a picture of words burned into the wall.

"Sector V Must Die!"

Nigel and Rachel looked at each other.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to." Nigel said, obviously concerned for his wife's safety.

"No, I'm coming. You're not doing this alone Nigel. When we were married we knew the risks. We face them together or not at all." She said.

Nigel hugged his wife close to his chest and said "Together then."

12345

Two days later Nigel and Rachel stood together, suited up and ready for space travel in the moon base.

The ship was there, waiting for them with Krytai inside.

Behind them, Nigel's parents, Rachel's family (who were still awestruck by the whole thing), Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Ally, Roland, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Travis, Patton, Cree, Maurice, Bianca, Danny, Tony, Sanjay, Hailey, Joey, Silas, Violet, Fanny, Tara, Bartie, Virginia, Arthur, and many others had come to say goodbye.

"Make sure you stop Chad no matter what. I don't want anyone else dead because of him, human or alien." Ally said.

"Ally, trust me. If Chad ever comes back to earth it'll be in a bodybag." said Nigel.

"If there's any body left after you two are done with him." Roland said. Nigel and Rachel finished their goodbyes to Roland, Ally, and Travis.

When they were done saying their parting words to their friends they turned to the final five.

"So this is it, huh? You just pull a Superman and fly off wherever helpless kids need protecting and evil needs to have it ass kicked? Well good luck Nigel, and don't keep doing this to us." Wally said as he hugged his two friends goodbye.

"He can't handle sad goodbyes and neither can I." Kuki said as the pregnant woman grabbed both Nigel and Rachel and hugged them tightly.

"We'll miss you too Kuki!" Nigel gasped out.

"Could you please put us down?" Rachel asked.

Kuki quickly dropped them and blushed. "Sorry, don't know my own strength. Just keep safe out there, and make sure you give Chad a punch for each of us." she said.

"We will." Rachel promised.

They turned to Hoagie who shook Rachel's hand and hugged Nigel. "Be careful out there, it's a big place and you might not be ready for whatever it throws at you." Hoagie said.

"We will be, I have to get back to you guys. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to me and i never got to see you guys at least one more time." Nigel said.

"Okay. Could you bring me back a piece of their tech? I think I could do wonders with it." Hoagie suggested.

"We'll try Hoagie." Rachel said.

They finally turned to Abby, who was in the early stages of pregnancy. "Don't get all dramatic on me again Numbuh 1, last time you had me a bawling thinkin' I was never gonna see you again and you turned out to be dead wrong." she said.

"I sure was. We'll be back someday Abby." Nigel swore.

"Just do your best to keep the KND/TND/AND from falling apart." Rachel said.

"I will Numbuh 362, just you take care of Nigel. After the last few years I don't think he'd survive without ya." Abby said.

Rachel nodded and said "I'm pretty sure it goes both ways."

Abby smiled and took something out of her pocket. "I've been meaning to give these back to ya Nigel, but I kept forgetting." she said as she handed him his old sunglasses back.

Nigel smiled at her and put them back on. "Thank you Numbuh 5. You've done a better job than I ever did." he said.

"Oh don't be like that. I never managed to get under Father's skin like you did." she said.

"Speaking of which, if and when Father get out and tries to find out where I am, trick him. Lie. Anything to get his attention off you guys okay." Nigel said.

"You really expect he'll want to find you?" Hoagie asked.

"Trust me, last time we fought I had his pipe and i still do, it's in my room in GKND headquarters, he's still peeved about that." Nigel said.

"Well if he tries anything we'll stop him dead in his tracks." Wally said.

"Us and our kids." Kuki corrected, rubbing her belly, which held a future operative of the KND.

"Do me one other thing. Don't think we'll never come back because we will. I promise we'll be together again. But whenever you look up into the sky and see stars or Stardust... imagine they're our souls, and they are my promise that we'll return." Nigel said as he put his hand out like he did many years ago when he left the first time.

Hoagie put his hand on it, then Kuki, Wally, Abby, Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Sonya, Lee, Tommy, Ally, Travis, Roland, Karl, Bianca, Danny, Ryoka, Hailey, Tony, Sanjay, Joey, Kaui, Silas, Violet, Maurice, Cree, Bartie, Virginia, Pete, Peter, Arthur, Emma, Terry, Ash, Kevin, Bucky, Hugh, Alex, Spencer, Todd, Johnny, Ray, Isaac, Numbuh 999, and Numbuh 0 all put their hands down and yelled at once together "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

Nigel and Rachel waved down to their friends and families one last time as the ship blasted off and headed into space.

"They'll be happy to have you back Nigel, things are going to be hectic when you get back, but hopefully everything will calm down. Prepare yourself Numbuh 362, aliens like me are just the tip of the asteroid." Krytai said as she piloted the ship.

"I can handle it. After all I've been through in the past few years, a bunch of weird looking aliens won't be that much of a shocker." Rachel said as she squeezed Nigel's hand tight.

Nigel spoke into a radio transmitter and said something meant for several beings in particular.

"I am Numbuh 1 aka Nigel Uno, KND operative of earth and member of the GKND. This goes out to any alien threat, anyone with a black skin suit, anyone who wants to destroy youth and childhood anywhere like Chad or wherever the black suits come from. If you ever harm this planet... if you ever harm my friends... my family... then you better kill yourself right then and there. So if the creator of the black skin suits or Chad can hear me; start running because I'm coming for both you."

1

2

3

4

5

CODA

All the villains, including Sticky-Beard, eventually returned to their villainous ways, although they were on much better terms with the KND after what they had been through together.

Karl retired from the TND after he turned twenty and he began to have a normal life in Norway, with a family and a good life. But whenever the KND or TND needed him he came without hesitation.

Roland's original team were recommissioned shortly after the crisis, but they stayed in England and joined up with Terry and Silas' team, as Roland was happy where he was. Roland would lead multiple battles against Ice Cream Men, KND and Teen insurrectionists, and dozens of villains. He retired from constant KND/TND life after the age of twenty two and began a life with a woman he had fallen in love with a few years earlier. He got a job as a member of an emergency rescue crew.

Ally, however, left the KND life when she was eighteen and began to attend college to become a nurse, but if she was ever needed she would hurry up to the moon base and do her best to help injured operatives. She married Travis.

Travis however stayed with the KND/TND/AND much longer, only leaving after he turned twenty five and retiring to life with Ally. They had one child, who they named Corey, who became a KND operative of course. Travis managed to get a position as a leading tech engineer at a workshop.

Bianca left the KND/TND at the age of nineteen and went to college and she became a leading bank manager. She came out as a lesbian and she married Ryoka, who had become a successful Lawyer.

Danny left the KND at age seventeen to tend to his own life, career, and relationships. He got a job in the bank firm, working for his old friend Bianca, who made sure he had a paying job no matter what. He married a girl named Arianna.

Silas, now reunited with his old team and new team became co-leader with Terry. He kept it up until he was twenty-six, when he left the KND organization and got a job as a stuntman. He married Violet, who became an airline pilot.

Joey stayed a KND/TND operative for a while, even taking over a Sector V-1's leader when Ash got injured in a fight. Joey became a good leader and even became supreme leader for five years, when he gracefully stepped down and receded back as a TND agent. After he left the KND/TND/AND organization he became the first Olympic Dodge Ball player. He married Kaui, to no one's surprise.

Sanjay left the KND/TND at the age of sixteen and began his own, rather successful, repair business that could fix anything. He married a girl from his team named Eva.

Tony left around the same time Sanjay did, and after graduating from High School he became an actor and comedian, with a string of successful movie and shows. He married Hailey, which did surprise some people.

Hailey left the TND at the age of seventeen to become a professional chef, and a very good one at that. As much as she denied it at first she really did find Tony's jokes funny, which was why she married him.

Johnny became a drill instructor along side Numbuh 60 and he left the KND at the age of nineteen and joined in the army, where he took part in many successful campaigns and rescue missions.

Hugh left the KND at eighteen and became a cop, and one that didn't tolerate other cops breaking the law at that.

Alex and Spencer became a comic book duo, working for many big name comic companies. Alex supplied the art, while Spencer came up with the stories, often crazy ones.

Bucky, left the KND at eighteen and he became a fireman and married Angie, who noted he had an odd obsession with saving people.

Ray got a job as a lead manager at the U.S. version of Sanjay's repair business, after a long and successful career as the commander of the not so secret KND Fortress.

Tommy eventually gave up the persona of The Tommy, long after his career as an honorary KND agent. He eventually married a nice girl named Melissa and had two kids who joined the KND. And whenever the KND needed him, The Tommy would be back.

Sonya and Lee married each other, again no surprises there. It was however a surprise when Lee was the one who cried more at there wedding than Sonya did. The two left the TND together and lived side by side with each other no matter what. Lee found a steady source of income at a yo-yo factory and Sonya as a write for kid's shows. They had one daughter, who they named Janice.

Patton continued on as a drill instructor and commander of the Antarctic base, and when he reached the age of twenty four he stepped down. He became a police captain and married his girlfriend, Caroline.

Fanny, after much consideration and convincing by her lover Shannon got over her hatred of boys. Fanny became a police officer, and tried to be the best she could be. She married her girlfriend and they adopted a girl named Jennifer.

Bartie and Virginia entered a relationship with each other, despite the several state long lengths between the two. They stayed in contact constantly and were eventually married when they were twenty five.

Grey stayed on board with the KND as a spy and became good friends with Eli, who she married nine years later.

Brad and Sue stayed on board with their somewhat new Sector C-5, but they retired from the a few years later. The couple, now reunited, entered into a relationship that everyone hoped would end happily for them.

Arthur eventually became the manager of the restaurant he worked at, after retiring from the KND at the age of twenty.

Tara stayed with the KND and led her old team from Sector L into many missions. She left a few years later at the age of nineteen and became a professional model.

Isaac stayed on with the KND/TND as the leading science officer, before standing down to let someone else take his place. He became a leading scientist out in the so called real world, but would still consult for new pieces of 2x4 technology.

Gavin retired from the TND organization at the age of twenty three and became a camera man and pyrotechnics expert for movies.

Talisha retired soon after the crisis had ended, feeling satisfied with the unification of the Teens and the Kids Next Door.

Cree decided to forgive Maurice after a month of contemplating their situation. When Maurice asked for her hand in marriage she accepted, but made it clear to him that if he ever lied to her again she'd pop off his head like a zit. They had a son named Khary and a daughter named Penny.

Sector Z was cured a few years after their arrival in the GKND headquarters. They decided to stay, seeing as how earth had little to offer them compared to outer space. They would of course visit their friends every now and then. The team became one of the most feared and respected sectors working for the GKND.

Abby Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan had a son a year later, they named him Evan and two years later they had a girl named Alison.

Abby became a write of children's books in her downtime when she wasn't working with the KND, TND, or AND, helping to make sure that everything was ran smoothly, no age-based fights broke out, and of course advising any new leaders however she could.

Hoagie became a stand-up comedian and had surprising success, even getting small cameo roles in comedy movies. Despite have many harsh critics, his friends never gave up encouraging him, no matter how bad his jokes got. Hoagie had a strong duo gig for a while with his old friend Tony. He was also the biggest supervisor of 2x4 tech in the field.

Kuki and Wally's first child was a girl, and Kuki remembered something she once promised a friend and she named that little girl Lily. A year afterwards they had a pair of twins they named Hinata and Jake. Soon there was another one on the way, a boy they named Ian. And finally two years later, child number five was named Jenna

Kuki Sanban began to study business in her mother's foot steps and quickly found a job at the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, and despite the fact that in public she appeared to be cold and stoic, in private with her husband, children, and close personal friends she was just as cheerful and relentlessly kind as she had always been. When her children were young she would sing the song Jenna had sang the morning before the battle.

Wally Beatles soon graduated from Harvard and began to work in the same hospital that Abby's father worked at. They worked together for several years before Dr. Lincoln retired and Wally took over as best as he could, which was just as good as Lincoln had been.

And finally Nigel and Rachel returned for good fifteen years later with a son named Seth. Because of his birth out in space Seth could see the Stardust too, just like his mom, dad, and their friend Rosa.

Nigel became the most honored and decorated solider that the GKND had eve had in its ranks and he had made many friends along the way. He got a job as a writer for cartoons alongside Sonya.

Rachel had gone back to her old goal of being an English teacher. She decided that after all she had been through, the wars and battles she had seen, a couple dozen bratty kids or teens were no threat at all.

The group of friends, the legends of the Kids Next Door lived happily ever after, like all heroes should.

And soon enough, they were all together in a certain place, with friends they had thought long gone.

**End Transmission**

As the writer got up, stretched, smiled exhaustively, and admired his work; the latest entry to the Book of KND, he got up and walked out of the room to take a well deserved break.

Then someone entered the room and altered the final line to read

**End Transmission?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's over, finished! This is how my story ends, not with a bang, but with a small, heart warming goodbye.
> 
> Anyway I wanted to answer a few lingering questions here like why wasn't Nigel the only KND operative from earth? Simple: Abby and the others lied to Father during Operation Interviews about that little detail. In the episode they lied about the fact that he wasn't going to come back, so why not another little lie about how many operatives there were?
> 
> Father's basement was redone after the teen party at his house, moving the old delightfulization chamber to where it originally was.
> 
> Rachel redesigned her melee weapon after Operation Zero to have a stop sign instead of a yield sign.
> 
> I originally had Sanfet telling his very depressing back story to Nigel, but decided the story had enough sad stuff.
> 
> There will be no sequel, as I decided that outside of a few concepts (such as Ian and Jenna from an alternate universe where they lived coming into play, and the Boogeyman Rosa mentioned) I had no plot. 
> 
> I know I said up above It's over, finished! But for me personally; it never ends!


End file.
